Hyperdimension Neptunia Hearts
by The Celestial Sky Dragon
Summary: Destiny is a very fickle thing. Many don't know how it works, others want to manipulate it...others just follow their hearts. A young man was brought to another dimension, in order to protect it, and in his hand, a mythical key shaped weapon. He knows not what its for, or why he was chosen, but he does know that he has to do what is right. Akira is in for the adventure of his life.
1. Chosen

**A/N: Hello everyone, and welcome to this new story.**

 **First and foremost, I would like to apologize for not posting anything...I ran out of mobile data, so I've been mostly ghosting around, reading and reviewing stuff that caught my eye. But not longer! I have come today to bring you the first two chapters of Hyper Dimension Neptunia Hearts!**

 **Man, this series is good one...I've tried in the past to write for this series, and I didn't get favorable results...but I finally found something that seems to be working for me, so I'll go with it. Yes, this story contains elements from Kingdom Hearts...I will be using the lore, and the myths behind the keyblade, and maybe even reference Sora and the gang, but that's where it ends. It will not be a full cross over, so I will not list it as such.**

 **Over the past couple weeks, I went through development hell. I ended up writing five different Hyper Dimension Neptunia story...the first being about the CPU Candidate of Tari, the little brother of Rei Ryghts...after that failed, I wrote about Vista, the CPU Candidate of Leanbox and younger brother of Vert, that also failed. I wrote about a monster hunter known as the Hellbringer, his name being Leon, and I only got to chapter two of that one...I even tried continuing Saviors of Gamarket, and that was a failure as well...So I found my niche with this story, and hopefully you all like it.**

 **So, I do recommend you give it a read, even if you aren't a fan...I will be following the anime story line, as it is easier to work with than a full length game. I tried novelizing Hyper Dimension Neptunia Rebirth 2 and lemme tell you, that was an Odyssey of its own..see what I did there? Video game pun...no? Okay.**

 **Anyway, I hope you like this story...I will be posting Chapter 1 as well, since Chapter 0 counts as a prologue of sorts, tell me what you think. Also, if you like Danganronpa, do check out the series I started, which begins with The End of Hope's Peak Academy: Zetsubou Hen, and ends currently with The School Trip of Mutual Killing. If you like Fairy Tail, do check out The Hellfire Dragon Slayer...and well...just check out my stuff in general, leave me nice comments!**

 **Without further adoo...here is Chapter 0 of Hyper Dimension Neptunia Hearts!**

 **Neptune: Hey...I'm supposed to be the Protagonist this time around! Not that silly OC character...also how dare you not continue your first Neptunia story? It was starting to get good!**

 **Yikes...I'm in for a long one aren't I?**

Hyperdimension Neptunia Hearts

Chapter 0

Chosen

Darkness seemed to reign supreme over this domain. It was all that one could see, all around them there was nothing but darkness. The only light that was being cast was in the center of this darkness, a large platform, that seemed to go down for miles into the darkness. The platform was flat on the top, and looked to be made of a beautiful stained glass. There was an image in the center of it, depicting a young man, currently sleeping.

This young man looked to be around seventeen years of age, with short black hair that reached down to his shoulders, a long ahoge sticking out from the center of his head. He was wearing a tee shirt, with an image of Siamese cat on it. The cat was shooting lazers out of its eyes, its mouth gaping open for one reason or another. Over it, he was wearing a black hooded jacket, which was left unzipped.

He was wearing a pair of white jeans, secured to his waist with a silver studded belt, and a buckle in the shape of Pac-Man, a character from a famous video game. He as wearing a pair of black boots, which went up to his calves, and had various belts and buckles on it. The laces were a bright green in color, matching the fingerless gloves he was wearing on his hands.

The boy also seemed to be resting on what looked to be a tree branch, which was covered in bright green leaves. In the background, was a large city, with darkened skies and thick plumes of smoke rising into the sky, even then the skies were bright glittering blue. All of the buildings seemed futuristic, and seemed to have been made for various business. The most interesting building seemed to be the big one in the center of the city.

It was a large mansion like building, which was mostly black in color, with glass winglike structure built on the sides. There seemed to be a large balcony on it, which would give whoever was on it a view of the entire city. Above the entire city, was a glowing crystal like object, in the shape of a power symbol. All around it, were smaller purple violet like items, all of them glowing brightly.

A soft groan filled the otherwise quiet area. There was a person laying on the platform. His eyes softly opened, and he sat up, clutching his head in pain. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his head, a soft silver having been shielded by his eyelids. He blinked a few times, moving some hair from his face as he looked around the area. His heart started beating wildly in his chest, and he started hyperventilating.

" _What...is this, where am I?"_ he asked himself. It was then that he realized he couldn't speak. He tried to scream but he couldn't, instead nothing came out of his mouth.

" _ **So little to do...so little time."**_ A voice said, causing the boy to stand up. It was then that he noticed the platform he was had been laying on.

It was a picture of himself. He was confused beyond words...he couldn't exactly understand what was going on. The platform he was one was beautiful, he had to admit, but the confusion in his face only grew when he saw the odd looking sword in his hand.

It was a short, key like weapon. It had a small shaft, the overall length being around thirty six inches or so. It was silver in color, the teeth of the key being in the shape of a five pointed star. The back of it had a small triangle like object which looked rather sharp, there was also a small orb at the top, which looked to be for jabbing. The handle guard was a bright blue in color, the hilt being black and wrapped in leather. There was a small chain attached to the bottom, silver in color, with a bright yellow star on it.

He couldn't help but feel a bit nostalgic when he saw the weapon. It looked rather familiar to him, and unknown at the same time. Looking over at the platform, he noticed there were some other people on the platform, women he had never seen in his life. He blinked a few times, feeling calm enough to think, to actually move a bit. He felt his arms tingle a bit as he regained the feeling in them, the same feeling was in his legs. He walked forward, to the center of the platform, the same voice from before speaking to him.

" _ **The door is closed...do you think...you're ready?"**_

" _Huh? What door...what are you talking about?"_ he asked. He realized he couldn't voice his actions, but he could speak telepathically. It was weird, using his mind to actually speak. It was as if you were talking to your conscience, but it didn't reply back with coherent answers.

" _ **Do not be afraid, the power is within you."**_

A brilliant light appeared in the center of the room, blinding the boy for a few seconds. When it died down, he realized it had split into three. From it, three objects had appeared. A staff, a sword and a shield. He walked up to the platforms, looking at them with an odd interest.

" _ **The Power sleeps within you...its allows you to give form to your desires. To decide your destiny."**_ it said.

" _Destiny...I have to choose. How intriguing?"_ he asked himself. He moved toward the sword. It was the one that interested him the most. He grabbed its hilt, testing its weight.

" _ **The Power of the Warrior...it holds invincible courage...but with it comes destruction...is this the power you seek?"**_

The boy gave a nod, and the sword disappeared from his hand.

" _ **Now, you must give one away. For power has to be balanced."**_ it said. He nodded and turned his eyes on the shield. It seemed to be the bulkiest of the group...he grabbed it in his hands, feeling its weight.

" _ **The Power of the Guardian..the Power to Protect those important to oneself. Is this the Power you want to give up?"**_

" _Yes."_ the boy replied.

The shield disappeared, followed by the staff and the remaining light. When it did, the area seemed to grow a bit darker, not by much...it was more of a feeling than anything. He rose his hand, almost on instinct. A bright flash blinded him for a second, before he lay eyes on his weapon. It was the same weapon his image was holding. The glanced at the platform, and then at his hand, his eyes bulging a bit from his skull.

" _This weapon...I can feel a strange power coming from it...it's welcoming though."_ he said, giving it a few practice swings.

" _ **You have gained the power to fight."**_ the voice said, making the boy look around in confusion. A Dog like creature appeared before him. It looked like it had made completely of goo, its body was blue, and it had a dog like face, along with black ears and a wagging tail. It was bouncing off the ground a few times, small yips shaking its small body. The boy swallowed hard and took a step back.

" _ **Do not fear...for you have the power."**_

The boy instinctively moved, lunging at the creature. It gave a loud cry of pain when he swung the blade at it. It was more of a blunt weapon than a weapon with an edge. It still did sufficient damage to the creature. It lunged at him, slamming into his chest, earning a cry of pain from the boy. He let out a battle cry and raced past the creature, slicing right through it. It swelled and burst into small pixels, all of them disappearing from sight.

" _Whoa...that was pretty cool."_ he thought out loud, rubbing his chest. A bright green light filled his eyes, and a small green orb appeared before him.

" _ **Magic is a virtue you have chosen...now you may reap its benefits."**_

The boy nodded, walking over to the glowing orb. He held his hand out to it, and the orb started breaking apart, the energy flowing directly through his finger tips. He felt the magic become one with his body, the dull pain he felt before completely disappearing.

" _ **You have obtained Cure. You can now heal small injuries upon calling the spell's name."**_

" _Cure...I'll be sure to remember that."_

A set of stairs rose behind the platform, extending outward into the darkness. They curved upward, as they rose to a second platform, which he could barely make out in the darkness. Figuring that's where he had to go, the boy started walking forward. His footsteps echoed through the void as he started jogging up the stairs. Three dog like creature's appeared before him, all of them ready to fight.

" _This must be a test of some sort. This place I'm at must be testing me, and this weapon must mean something. Guess I can't use the dream card."_ he said, lunging forward. He did a jab at the first of the Dogs, sending it flying back. Spinning on his heel, he slammed the edge of his blade into the second creature, making it howl loudly in pain.

He swung his blade upward, destroying the small dog. His body glowed a brilliant crimson, and he felt himself get a little stronger, almost as if he had leveled up. He rose his blade, guarding the attack from the nearby dog.

" _ **You have gained the power to defend. Guarding is an easy skill that will defend you from heavy strikes."**_

The boy dashed forward, bringing his blade down in a heavy attack, slamming the creature into the steps. It exploded into pixel, dropping a weird jelly like substance. He decided to ignore it, choosing to finish off the last remaining dog. He appeared on another platform, this one being different then the one before.

It was purple in color, all of the stained glass windows contained images of people he didn't know, or rather, girls he didn't know. The center of the platform depicted the image of a beautiful woman, with violet hair tied into two thick braids. She had two black pins attached to her bangs, her face was soft and she looked to be sleeping. She wore a black plug suit, which had violet sleeves, along with a black collar which had an N on it. The outfit exposed much of her chest, along with her abdomen. She had on black leg armor, which had glowing purple sections on it.

He noticed she had a long katana in her hands, which was black and purple. The edge was glowing brilliantly, and it looked as if it could cut through anything in its path. The mark on the hilt was the same N he had seen on her choker. He also took notice of the violet and magenta wings on her back, which had the name Neptune written on them, in blocky eight bit letters. He noticed they resembled butterfly wings, and were edged in solid black, making them look technological.

There was another girl in this portrait, looked almost like the sleeping woman. She had long lilac colored hair, and was wearing a sailor girl outfit. A white long sleeved shirt, with a matching yellow ascot, which also had the same N symbol on it. She was wearing long pink and white stockings, and matching white boots. She had a firm yet sweet look on her face, her violet eyes glowing brightly. She was also holding a sword in her hand, the blade being made entirely of energy. The hilt also bore the same N symbol as before.

The city behind the two was much different than the one on his platform. He noticed that it was far more advanced than the other one, and had a violet theme to it. The skies were bright blue, and the sun was shining brightly over this city. There was a large tower in the center of the city, which he assumed was like a city hall of sorts. It looked so tall that it was literally scraping the sky. It looked almost like the blade of a sword, with various balconies around it. It overall looked much more laid back than the first city he had seen.

" _This place looks really interesting...this woman, she must be a leader here or something."_

" _ **Correct...Lady Purple Heart, ruler of Planeptune, the Land of Purple Progress. She is but one of the many CPUs in Gamindustri."**_

" _CPU? What you mean like a computer thing?"_ the boy asked. Normally, he would have found it odd that he was speaking to this voice, but he didn't feel strange anymore. The voice seemed melancholic, but also kind and caring. It had a motherly tone to it, one that he hadn't felt in many years in his life.

" _ **CPU, or Console Patron Units, take care of the people of Gamindustri. There are four nations in total, each ruled by a CPU and a CPU Candidate."**_

" _Alright, so they're like a queen in their own nation...that's interesting."_

" _ **Yes, for many long years, the four CPUs each fought for shares, the source of power in this world. But recently, they have all agreed to cease hostilities and become friends, for the good of the world as a whole. But even then, there are those who wish harm upon them."**_

The stairwell appeared at the other end of the platform, which signified his continuation in this odd realm. He clutched his weapon tightly in his hand, already knowing he may face more of those weird dog creatures.

It took him a few more minutes to reach the next platform, mostly because of the distance he had traveled. He tried his hardest not to look down at the platform he had just been, but he always looked back to it. He knew he was very high in the air, surrounded by nothing but pitch black darkness. He shook his head as he arrived at the second, or rather third platform.

This one was vastly different from the last, the color black being the theme instead of purple. He noticed the city was the same one as from his platform, something he found rather odd. The woman in the center of this platform was also different than Purple Heart.

She looked more regal, and more proud of herself than Purple Heart, who looked more laid back and amiable. This woman had long white hair, falling down to her waist. She had a beautiful face, fair colored skin free of blemishes, and a proud smile, though she was asleep. She was wearing a black plug suit, similar to Purple Heart, only hers was sleeveless. It had a keyhole like design, leaving little to the imagination. Her choker had an LS on it, which was bright silver in color.

She wore long black stockings, with black colored leg armor that had small glowing colors on it. She wore long armored gloves, which reached to the middle of her biceps, and was holding a large sword in her hands, which was glowing a brilliant blue. Her wings were different than Purple Heart's.

They were long and pointed, almost rhombus shaped. They were glowing a brilliant blue, and had small dark lines running through it, making them look almost like a mother board. Each wing was made up of three of these rhombus shapes. He also noticed the disc like objects around her waist, which were also glowing blue. He figured it was some sort of mechanism that allowed her to fly, and recalled something similar with Purple Heart.

Much like the previous platform, there was a girl on this one as well, in her own little window of sorts. She had long black hair, reaching down past her waist, with two small ponytails held up by black bows. She wore a school girl outfit, which was sleeveless, and was held up by a black halter. She had a holster attached to her leg, the handle of a gun being visible. She wore long black socks and matching shoes. In her hands was an M14 rifle, which looked ready for battle. There was a confident glint in her ruby red eyes.

" _Well, looks like I've arrived at the Prideful nation...Planeptune looked laid back, this place looks all business all the time. Why do I feel like these two are class A Tsunderes?"_ he asked, earning a giggle from the voice.

" _ **You aren't far off from that assumption. This is the Land of Black Regality, the nation of Lastation, with its goddess, Black Heart. She is a proud goddess, who only does everything. She's a hard worker, and loves helping out her people with whatever problem they may have. Her little sister Uni strives to be just like her."**_

" _So, she's a workaholic...no harm in that. But I feel like she doesn't get out much...she should smell the roses every once in awhile."_

" _ **I agree, sadly there isn't much convincing with this one...Unless it's Neptune of course. I see you've noticed the similarities in cities between this platform and yours."**_

" _Yeah, it is odd...but there's nothing I can do...this is a dream after all...so I'll just go with the flow."_

" _ **An interesting attitude to have young man. Let us continue, the next platform is up ahead."**_

Instead of a stairwell, a long bridge appeared at the end of the black platform. He started walking across it, his eyes still focused on Black Heart. He didn't know why, but he felt a sort of kinship with her, but it was an odd feeling his heart still didn't understand.

Fighting a few more Dogs that appeared on the platform, _(Dogoos, according to the voice)_ the boy reached the next platform. It was a drastic contrast to Black Heart's platform, which was black in color. This one was the opposite, entirely white.

There was a large snowy wonderland in the center of this platform. All of the houses looked bright and colorful, some being themed like mushrooms, while others were beautiful brick houses. The city looked a little older than the previous two, as he saw some carriages on the streets. There was a large mountain in the back, with a beautiful white mansion sitting atop of it. The entire city was covered in fresh snow, giving it the look of a beautiful winter town. He was almost entranced with it, since he had never seen real snow in his life.

Another goddess was on this platform, much like the previous two. This one was a bit shorter than the previous two, and had light blue hair, two strands being longer than the rest of it. She had a firm look on her face, and he briefly wondered what her eye color was. She was wearing a white plug suit, which covered her body entirely. She had long white gloves, with armor around the hands, making them look like claws. She had long white stockings with white armor, that had gray metal around some areas.

She had brilliant blue wings, shaped almost like a square, the center of it squiggling inward. The word Blanc was written on the outer edges of it, like Black Heart's, this woman's wings were mechanical in nature. She was holding a large white axe in her hands, the blade glowing a bright blue. The boy grew instantly afraid of this woman, knowing she most likely had power behind that axe.

" _ **I see you've grown fearful of Lady White Heart. Fear not, she is not that mean...unless you call her flat chested, if that's the case then head for the hills."**_

" _Gee, solid advice there voice."_ he said, earning a giggle from the voice.

He took notice of the two little girls in this platform. Unlike the previous two, it seemed as if White Heart had two little sisters. They looked identical, except the girl on the left was wearing a blue coat, with fuzzy cotton balls, and lacing. She was wearing a pair of thick winter boots, which was also blue in color, and had more fuzzy balls on them, the top was covered in white fur. The coat also had fur around the color, and she was wearing a matching blue hat. Her hair had been cut at the neck.

The girl beside her was wearing the exact same outfit, sans color. Hers was a light pink in color, and was a bit more worn than the other girl. Her hair was long and brown, reaching nearly to her waist. She had a mischievous look on her face, her gray-blue eyes filled with glee, while her sister seemed a bit more shy.

" _I feel like these two are the cause of White Heart's anger."_

" _ **That is correct young man. This is the Land of White Serenity, Lowee, ruled by White Heart. This is the oldest nation in Gamindustri, holding hundreds of years of history in its library. Rom and Ram are White Heart's little sisters, and love pranking anyone they meet. This often leads to a lot of arguments, which White Heart ends up loosing her cool."**_

" _The pink one reminds me of my own sister...I remember how many times she annoyed the hell out of me. But I love her all the same, I couldn't live without her in my life."_

" _ **You and White Heart have a lot of similarities it seems. Come, one more nation lies ahead of us."**_

The stairs appeared once again, leading up higher than before. He didn't know how long he had been in this dream, but seemed too vivid for it to even be a dream. He was growing a bit tired of slaying Dogoos and climbing up stairs, but he figured it there was a purpose behind it. The stairs became noticeably green as they continued on. He had also leveled up again, marking the fourth time he had since he had arrived in this weird dream. He honestly didn't know how leveling up worked, so he just viewed it as a video game. It honestly felt like one at this rate.

The final platform was very bright, bright green in fact. He took notice of the city this time around. It was large, almost as large, if not larger than Planeptune. Most of the buildings were white, while others were bright green in color. The paths were made of cobblestone, but it had very modern vehicles, unlike Lowee which seemed more old fashioned. There was a large white and green structure in the center of the city which he didn't really understand.

There was a beautiful mansion near the back, which was close to the beach, the crystal blue waters glittering brightly in the sun. Mansion seemed to have two floors, and a rather wide entrance, with a stairlike fountain at the front, an archway of water being created by the small jets in the fountain.

The goddess on this platform was...big...for various reasons. She was a beautiful woman, very tall with bright mint green hair tied into a long high ponytail. She had fair colored skin, and a gorgeous face, free of blemishes or scars. She was wearing a white tank top of sorts, which was sleeveless, and did nothing to hide the woman's massive breasts. It had a keyhole like design, showing off quite a lot of cleavage. She was wearing a white bottom, with streaks of green on the front and the sides.

She wore long white armored gloves, having a few bright colors on the top, red, yellow, green and blue being the more prominent ones. She wore matching heeled boots, with white armor around them. Brilliant red wings came from her back, all of them going downward.

They were longer than Black Heart's by far, but were similar in how they looked. They were brilliant red, and looked like the inside of a computer. The word Vert could be seen written on the first and fourth wing, in blocky eight bit letters, much like White Heart and Purple Heart. She was holding a long spear in her hands, the head glowing a brilliant green. He swallowed hard when he saw it.

" _Jeez, these girls really have an interesting choice in weapons...and clothing."_

" _ **The final nation in Gamindustri. The Land of Green Pastures, Leanbox, ruled by Lady Green Heart, the gamer goddess. Out of all four CPUs, this one is the...more mature of the four...for obvious reasons."**_

" _I can count those reasons on a single hand, it seems. Though, why is she the gamer goddess?"_

" _ **That is because Green Heart spends most of her time playing Video Games, rather than addressing her nation's issues. She does indeed help her people, but she spends 150 hours a week on video games alone."**_

" _How the fu...that just isn't possible. There aren't a hundred and fifty hours in a week."_

" _ **Actually, there are One hundred and sixty eight hours in a week. So if she spends 150 hours gaming, that gives her eight hours of sleep, one hour for each day of the week. She sleeps two hours on Sundays."**_

" _That's a bit obsessive...next your gonna tell me she's into yaoi BL garbage."_

" _ **I'd rather not answer that...let us move on."**_

The boy found it odd that there was another platform, even though he had seen all four CPUs. He had noticed Green Heart didn't have a little sister, which must have made her seek other forms of entertainment. That made him feel bad, knowing someone didn't have a sibling while everyone else you know does.

The final platform was an inverted version of the one he had work up in. It had all four colors, Purple, Black, White, and Green, all of them being split into four equal sections. He also noticed all of the Goddesses were present in his platform now, including their siblings. He noticed it the city had gotten a bit darker, with storm clouds above it, and lightning raining from above.

" _ **Young man, there is a reason why all of this his happening, and why you were given that mythical weapon. It is known as a Keyblade."**_

" _Keyblade? You mean...this weapon, is supposed to be a key?"_

" _ **Indeed, however...your journey wont consist of the same things other users of this weapon have. While others protect many worlds, you have been given the task of protecting one. A great evil is looming over Gamindustri, one that the goddesses cannot contain on their own. This dimension has been searching for a hero for quite a long time, and it has chosen you as its champion."**_

" _Chosen me? A Champion? What? I dunno what this is about lady, but I am not a hero. I am just...some kid trying to get through high school...my life is tough enough as it is...I don't think I have what it takes to be some hero."_

" _ **But you do have what it takes...the Keyblade wouldn't have manifested in you if you weren't capable of handling it. The Goddesses have formed a Peace Treaty, but this is something They have taken an advantage over. If something happens to our goddesses, I'm afraid Gamindustri will cease to exist."**_

The boy sighed, shaking his head. He was still very confused about many things...why was this dream so vivid? And why was this voice practically begging him to help? What was truly going on in Gamindustri that the goddesses couldn't handle? He didn't know and frankly, he didn't care. All he wanted to do was wake up from this dream, whatever got him there faster would be better.

" _Fine, if I do agree to this mission thing, can I wake up?"_

" _ **Yes of course...this dream is meant to give you the information you'll need, while getting you used to combat. All I needed was your approval, it will take three days for the portal to open anyway."**_

" _Three days? That's an odd integer...oh well, fine...whatever, I agree to help Gamindustri and become the champion."_

" _ **Thank you! Worry not, everything may not seem realistic when you do arrive here, but I assure you, you will be among friends. Also, you cannot tell anyone about how you obtained that keyblade or about this mission, we cannot have Them knowing what is going on."**_

" _Yeah yeah."_

" _ **Of course, it is much easier to just make you forget certain things...I'll allow you to retain necessary information, as for everything else, you may not remember it fully. If you do, remember you can't tell people.**_

" _Yup...alright guess I'll see you never voice."_ he said, feeling himself wake up.

He sat up in his bed, shaking his head as he pushed the throws of sleep into the back of his mind. He ran a hand through his black locks, waking himself a bit more. He tossed the sheets off himself and stood up, walking toward the bathroom. He turned the lights on, taking the chance to relieve himself. Once he had, he had grabbed his toothbrush and started brushing his teeth.

" _What an odd dream...that keyblade thing isn't real...sounds like something straight out of a video game. This is the last time I eat those large chocolate chip cookies before bed."_ he thought to himself, spitting a glob of paste and saliva into the sink.

Once he had finished his morning routines, he grabbed his outfit for the day, interestingly enough, it was the same one he was wearing in that dream. He shrugged the feeling off, and grabbed his backpack, shoving his textbooks into it, though it was only his history book, and his music theory book. He shoved his laptop inside, along with the charger, his cellphone, his Ps Vita along with his game case, and his 3DS in case his friends wanted to play Pokemon during lunch. Once he had everything he needed, he grabbed his keys and headed downstairs.

His mother was already gone for work, and wouldn't be back until the late afternoon. Since his parents had divorced, he barely saw his sister, so he didn't have anyone to come home to. He honestly wished he could just leave it all behind, and go on a journey to see the world, but he knew none of that actually happened. He pulled out his cellphone and turned on his Bluetooth headset, selecting one of his favorite songs.

But that's when he felt everything stop. He didn't know why, but he couldn't move a single muscle in his body. He glanced at his phone, seeing his song had stopped playing, even though it wasn't paused. All of the cars around him had frozen in place, it was as if time itself had stopped. He heard the sound of glass shattering, before he felt himself falling.

" _This isn't happening...this isn't happening!"_ he thought to himself, as he fell through nothingness. He closed his eyes as he saw a bright light at the end of the tunnel.

He felt the wind on his face a second later, along with the pull of gravity. He opened his eyes, letting out a scream as he saw that he was literally falling to earth. He didn't exactly know what to make of it, all he could do was scream. He noticed he was falling over a forest, and started flailing his arms to and fro, as if that would help him with anything. He let out a whimper as the forest approached. The last thing he remembered seeing was bright green, brown and then nothing.


	2. Welcome to the Hyperdimension!

**A/N:**

 **Neptune: Hey guys, I've taken over this authors note...Celestial is being...a little hard right now. I've decided to lock him up for awhile, as punishment for ignoring our series for so long. I can't believe after I was so nice to him, let him turn me into a man, he just ditches us...ditches us for Wendy Marvel and Junko Enoshima.**

 **Celestial: Hey! You leave them out of this Neptune! They have nothing to do with this!**

 **Neptune: Pfft, alright...maybe not Wendy, but that Junko chick is insane...doesn't help that Tamsoft sounds just like her...when I heard her voice for the first time, all I could think about was Despair.**

 **Celestial: Really? All I could think about was Get the fuck out of my life Nomi! Get out get out get out! Or..something along those lines.**

 **Neptune: Oh...I totally love Accel World, I do agree that it is a little better than SAO, not by much though...anyway, I should let you all read our story, and not our banter...I hope you like it.**

 **Noire: I'm not gonna like it, I'm always treated like a landing pad!**

 **Celestial: No one cares Noire...**

 **Noire: I care...and that's what matters!**

Hyperdimension Neptunia Hearts

Chapter 1

Welcome to the Hyper Dimension

The young raven haired goddess hissed in annoyance as she watched her acquaintance and CPU of a the neighboring nation make a mess of her office. She still didn't know why the violet haired girl had even showed up, but she had and she had turned her office into a mayhem. There were three things that annoyed the hell out of Noire.

 **Number One:** When People disturb her while she's working.

It wasn't hard to tell that the black haired Goddess of Lastation loved her work. In order for her to become the great goddess and ruler that she was, she had to work hard. She had to meet her people's demands, build new technology for her citizens and most of all, fulfill their requests. It was the only way she could get their faith after all.

 **Number Two:** Noire hated when her peace and quiet was also disturbed. Sure, this could be classified under the first one. But for her, Peace and Quiet went hand in hand with Work. Of course that was something Neptune didn't understand.

Finally, **Number Three:** Neptune. While she didn't hate the purple haired goddess, she did hate the fact that she was lazy, uncouth and completely and utterly annoying. It just boggled her mind how someone so small could be such a big influence in Planeptune. Not only that, but the people also took after their goddess, becoming so laid back that everyone in the central city was outwardly friendly to everyone they met.

Sure, this made her likable among the people, but it set a bad example for Nepgear, the CPU Candidate of Planeptune. She was condoning laziness instead of hard work. In fact, she barely even tended to the requests of her people. But Neptune was a _friend_ , even if she was completely annoying. Noire hated to admit it, but she smiled a bit whenever she came around. At least until she started messing with her paperwork.

"Neptune! Stop messing with my papers!" the girl cried, standing up from her seat at the computer.

Physically, Noire looked like a woman of twenty. She had fair colored skin, bright crimson eyes and long flowing black hair, tied into twin tails with blue ribbons. Her outfit was a complex princess dress crafted from the finest fabric in Lastation. She didn't tell anyone that she crafted it herself, as her talent was a bit secretive. However, the colors she had chosen made her look quite regal.

Said dress, was dark blue, white and red in color, with a few golden trims on the edges. The dress part had spiked black edges, and covered a red piece of cloth under the breasts. Her skirt had two layers, with black lining on both of them, and had a large blue bow tied around her waist. She was wearing a blue bow with a golden pin in the center, attached to a black and white collar. She had long black detached sleeves on her arms, which left her shoulders bare. She wore black stockings, which ended at mid thigh. She also wore long blue boots, which laced from the back and ended just below her stockings.

She was beautiful, in short terms. She was one of the most popular goddesses, and had many a fan vying for her affections. Her rough exterior and work ethic however scared away anyone who tried to approach her. So far, the only ones brave enough were Quest goers, and after a few missions, they switched partners for someone more outgoing. Due to this, she didn't have many friends.

"Sorry Noire, I was just trying to help. Seems like these papers have a mind of their own!" Neptune cried back, dropping the rest of the stack to the floor on accident.

"Neptune!"

"Sorry!"

Neptune was a short goddess, with short neck length violet hair, and dark purple eyes. She had fair colored skin and a catty grin on her face. She was wearing a violet dress, with light blue and violet stripes running across it. The skirt part of the dress was a dark purple in color, with light colored spikes around the hem. She was wearing a short violet parka over it, which had a round zipper bearing a large N on it. She was wearing long violet and blue stockings and matching boots.

She knelt down, grabbing all of the papers from the ground, placing them on the table behind her. Noire hung her head low, a frown on her face.

"How did I wind up stuck with you?" she asked.

"Aw, don't treat me like that Nowa. I just came to Lastation so I could learn how to be a goddess from someone prim and proper like you." she said, a smile on her face.

"Well, I do appreciate those compliments, but did you have to mess up Uni's work? She spent a long time alphabetizing those for me!" Noire cried, earning a frown form Neptune.

"I'm sorry Noire, I'll alphabetize them for you...I'm sure Histy would appreciate how I attack paperwork...hopefully I don't get a paper cut." she said, grabbing the stack once more.

"No! Leave the papers alone!"

"Excuse me Noire, do you perhaps have requests from the people? That's also a good way for her to earn shares." another voice said.

This voice belonged to a young woman, known as the Wind Walker of Gamindustri. She had long brown hair reaching down to her mid back, with a leafy green bow tied to it. She was wearing a short sleeved black zip up shirt, which had gray around the zipper. The shirt was cut off at the midriff, and she wore a matching pair of black pants, along with a belt which had a silver buckle with IF carved into it.

She was wearing a short sleeved blue coat, which had a white colored hood on it. It had black colored lapels and matching black cuffs. It had round silver buttons on it, which were glowing a bit. She was wearing detached bell sleeves, which were black and gray in color, she was also wearing black fingerless gloves.

She wore matching thigh high stockings, along with bright blue boots which had crossing black laces on it. Attached to her leg was a holster, which held a black Glock 18, along with a blue flip phone. Her bright green eyes were focused on the black haired goddess, who gave her a nod.

"There are plenty of quests available, which I haven't gotten too. Maybe I can find one near Planeptune's boarder." Noire said firmly, turning back toward her desk.

"Aw, is that your polite way of kicking me out?" Neptune asked, earning a glare from the goddess.

"Neptune, you may not understand, we may not be fighting for shares with military force anymore, but this war isn't over. I have things to do, stuff to invent, and requests to fulfill. How can you expect to lead your nation if you have no faith?" Noire asked firmly.

"She's right Nep, we aren't always going to be there for you." IF said, earning a serious nod from their fellow friend Compa.

She was a young woman of eighteen, and was currently a Nurse-In-Training. She had met Neptune a few years back when she had gotten seriously hurt on a mission. She and IF had been friends for years, and was one of the reasons Neptune knew the Guild's Top Agent.

She was wearing a light pink turtle neck sweater, with detached sleeves, and had on a matching plaid mini skirt. She wore matching black lacy stockings, and fluffy white boots, the ones with the ball laces. She had a satchel around her waist, it had a C symbol on it, with a heart in the center. She had long honey blonde hair, tied into twin tails that reached just past her shoulders, she also wore a black head band with the same C symbol on it. She had light colored skin, and was always seen with a bright smile on her face. She was also known for hurting her patients more than healing them...but don't tell her I said that.

"It's totally fine if you don't find anything Noire, I'm sure you don't want to leave your stuffy office." Neptune said firmly.

"It isn't stuffy! I love working hard, that way when I am finished I have a lot of free time to play with. Unlike you who have a lot of free time and no work time...I feel so bad for Histoire, honestly I do." Noire replied, scrolling through the guild requests.

"Aw, but how am I supposed to learn about my people if I don't sample their software? After all, I create the systems not the games that are on it. I want to get to know them on a gaming level."

"I call that being a lazy ass." IF said, earning a nod from Compa.

"Yup-yup! Being a lazy ass isn't a good thing Nep-Nep...take a page from Ge-Ge's book, she works hard every day, but has been taking days off just to make snacks for you. It isn't fair to her you know."

"Ugh...no need to guilt trip me guys, I totally understand...I'll work for an hour a day, that leaves me with 23 hours of gaming."

"Oh Neptune." IF muttered dryly.

Noire printed the request papers, standing up from her seat. She signed her name on each one, before folding them neatly and placing them in her pocket. She looked toward the purple haired goddess, who had finally finished picking up the papers she had tossed all over the room.

"We're leaving, these two request are simple hunting quests, and I've already sent a message to the quest givers that we were on our way. Let us find Nepgear and Uni and we can be on our way." Noire said firmly.

"Alright then Nowa, you'll be the party leader this time around, I'll just follow your lead!" she said, giving her a salute. Noire mumbled a swear under her breath, flicking a strand of hair over her shoulder.

It didn't take long to find Uni and Nepgear. They had been down in the Basilicom's private garden. They seemed to be getting along together, something that made Noire smile a bit. She wanted her sister to be a hard worker, but she also wanted her to socialize. The last thing she wanted was for her sister to turn into her spitting image. She didn't want people to call Uni, Lonely Sister or anything of the like.

As they approached the forest, she crossed her arms, a proud smile on her face. It had been awhile since she had taken a walk through this area of Lastation. The forest was large and covered most of the northern areas. She had been trying to shut down some of the old factories, so Lastation wouldn't be swallowed up by smog, due to all of the fossil fuels. She cleared her throat, not bothering to look at the others.

"Now then, these two missions are very simple. The first is to help some farmers clear their fields of pests. The second is to take care of some monsters that have been infesting a nearby cavern, and are a cause of concern for the locals." she said.

"Um sis...I don't think anyone is listening." Uni said, causing Noire to stop. She noticed IF was looking at her phone, while Compa was sitting on a log, panting for breath, complaining about the pain in her legs. Neptune let out a laugh, pointing at the sign on the road.

"Aha! This must be one of those legendary signs that you can't read from the back!" she exclaimed. Nepgear blinked a few times, confusion written on her face.

"Um Neptune, all signs are like that." she replied. Noire let out a growl, grabbing a stick from the forest floor, jabbing it into Neptune's back.

"Ow! What's up with you sticking me with that stick Noire?"

"You asked me to teach you how to be a responsible goddess, yet here you are lazing about. Walk, the rest of you should follow her example." she said, making Neptune walk ahead of her.

"You don't have to be such a hard stick in the butt Noire." Neptune cried, earning another jab from the black haired goddess.

 _ **xxx**_

The first thing he felt when he regained consciousness was pain. His eyes slowly opened, his vision covered by a thick haze that was slowly lessening. He took a look around, realizing he was in a forest, hanging on the thick bough of a tree, in fact. The forest looked to be thick and covered with much greenery, in the form of trees and shrubs. He could hear the birds and squirrels above him, all of them scurrying about, trying to find nuts or a new home, and in the case of some birds, peck a new home into the trunk of the trees.

He moved slightly, hearing a loud crack a second later. He let out a yelp as he slammed into the ground, back first. All of the air in his lungs exploded outward, and he just laid there, writhing in pain, embarrassment and anger. He lay there for a few minutes, regaining the air in his lungs. He sat up, leaning up against the trunk of the tree he had crash landed in. He reached behind his back, only to realize his backpack wasn't present on his body. He grabbed onto the trunk of the tree, feeling a bit lightheaded now that he was back on his feet. He looked around, realizing his backpack was stuck on a higher branch than the one that he had woken up on.

"Dammit, of all things to happen to me. Guess that dream wasn't a dream at all huh?" he muttered to himself, rubbing his stomach. He remembered the spell he had learned in that dream, and pressed his palm to his stomach.

"Cure." he said softly. His eyes widened as the green healing magic washed over his hand, flowing into his body. He felt the soreness and stiffness in his body melt away, along with the pain. He looked at his hand, a smile on his face.

" _Magic is real...which means I should also be able to summon that keyblade."_ he thought to himself, holding his hand out. A brilliant swirl of numbers, pixels and lights burst from his hand as his keyblade appeared. It felt a little heavier in real life, not so heavy that he couldn't swing it, but more realistic than before.

He took a look at the weapon, seeing the name Starlight written in fancy lettering on the guard. He figured that was the name of the weapon he had been given. He looked it over for a few seconds, allowing it to disappear. He opened and closed his hand, the tingly sensation of the mythical weapon still coursing through him. He shook his head, turning his gaze back to the backpack.

"Well...time to climb." he said, reaching up for a nearby branch, he felt it crack a bit, but held onto his weight.

He grabbed the broken part of the bough he had been on and pulled himself up. He was honestly glad he did Parkour as a pass time, it gave him sufficient upper body strength to do this stuff. Not finding a suitable branch to climb, the boy swung onto the other tree, choosing to climb it to a higher part, since the branches seemed to cross each other. He was finally next to his backpack, all he had to do was reach for it, when the branch snapped under his weight.

At the same time, Noire and the other goddesses were walking through the woods, nearing the field that had to be cleared. None of them had taken notice of the broken branch nearby, or the fact that a teenage boy was dropping from high up down onto them. Neptune stopped mid stride and looked up, a grin on her face.

"What, why are you stopping?" Noire asked.

"Oh, no reason...the plot calls for it, you see." she said, stepping side. Noire shook her head, tossing the stick aside.

"Fine, allow me to take the reins once again, and show you what it means to be a goddess!" she said, taking a single step forward. A loud slam was heard a second later, followed by a couple of pained groans.

"Oh my goodness! Noire are you alright?" Nepgear asked, earning a pained groan from the goddess.

"It seems a main character has surfaced! And what a cute boy he is!" Neptune said, earning a confused look from the boy as he sat up.

"Ow...I hit an iceberg." he muttered, rubbing his head. He felt something soft in his left hand, and decided to give it a squeeze. When his vision cleared, he met the pissed off look of a young woman, her face red in embarrassment. That's when he noticed his hand was on her breast.

"Pervert!" she cried.

"Huh...no wait...I'm..."

The boy's face exploded in pain, as he flew back onto the ground. Stars swam in his vision, as he felt his world spinning. He didn't know what to say, or what to do at this point, what started off as a dream had turned into reality. A reality that was very abusive with him, but a reality nonetheless. He sat up, anger written on his face, he was holding a glowing green hand against his nose, the magic fixing the damage that the girl's fist had caused.

"What the fuck lady! Can't you see that was an accident? Shit...I've had enough with pain today, I didn't have enough crash landing in this forest, but I also have to get punched in the face for something that was out of my hands? Fuck me!" he cried, causing everyone to back away from him.

"He exploded! What colorful language, this is definitely getting us that M rating we all love to hate." Neptune said happily.

"Gee Nep, why don't you take this with a bit of seriousness. It's not every day young men crash into Noire." IF said, holding her hand out to the boy.

"You aren't gonna punch me right?" he asked, earning a no from the girl. He took her hand, pulling himself to his feet. Uni did the same with her sister, helping her brush the dust off her priceless dress.

"So stranger, what are you doing falling on beautiful women?" Neptune asked.

"Nothing, I was trying to get my backpack, which is way the fuck up there." he said, pointing to the black pack that was hanging high above them all.

"How did that even get stuck there?" Compa asked, earning a growl from the boy.

"You wouldn't you like to know? You see, there was this thing that happened to me. It was a normal day, and I was heading to my boring ass school so I could take some boring ass classes, when, wouldn't you know? The floor broke from underneath me. It was the craziest thing, I feel thousands of feet, onto this branch, and passed out for several hours. I woke up ten minutes ago, spent the last five climbing up there, only for the branch to snap, having me land on her and get punched in my beautiful face. That's my story." he said, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"Maybe you should look before you climb!" Noire snapped, glaring at the boy, who glared back at her.

"Maybe you should look up, in case young men decide to fall onto the ground. Your boob was squishy by the way." he said, dodging the slap she had thrown at him.

"You damn pervert! How dare you speak to me that way."

"Now now, let's not all start behaving like neanderthals. I'll get that bag for you, but you have to give me your name first." IF said, earning a sigh from the boy.

"Akira Takamaki." he said simply, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"Pleasure to meet ya Akira. My name is IF, allow me to get that bag for you now." she said, jumping into the tree, stabbing her Katars into the trunk.

"Whoa...I wasn't expecting that."

"Yeah, Iffy is the top agent in Planeptune's guild...she can do stuff like this easy. Hiya, my name is Neptune, this is my adorable sister Nepgear!" Neptune said, pushing her sister forward.

"Um...hello...nice to meet you." she said shyly.

"Same." he replied, glancing at Noire and Uni. The raven haired girl looked away from him, a proud smirk on her face.

"My name is Noire, and I'm the patron CPU of Lastation, otherwise known as the best nation in Gamindustri. This is my little sister Uni."

"Hi there, nice to meet you." Uni said, earning a nod from the boy.

"I'm Compa, if you have any boo boos, just let me know. I'm a nurse so I'll take care of them lickety split!" the strawberry pink haired girl said, giving him a warm smile.

"Thanks, I currently have no discerning injuries...also, aren't you hot in that? It feels like summer and you're wearing wool."

"Oh, I'm perfectly fine." she replied, earning a shrug from the boy. IF dropped from the tree, landing in a crouch with the boy's bag safely in her hands.

"Man, you've got some heavy stuff in here. It made it almost hard to climb back down." she said, handing him the backpack. He quickly opened it, sighing in relief when he saw the contents were fine.

"Thanks IF, my laptop is in here, and my mother said she would kill me if I broke it...anyway, I suppose I should be on my merry way...if you could point me toward town, I would appreciate it."

"Aw, aren't you sure you don't wanna tag along with us? It could be fun." Neptune said, tugging on his sleeve.

"Honestly no...besides Noire looks about ready to kill me for what I did to her. I want to not die right now." he said.

"Actually, I have a better idea for what you can do. We're going on a request, so I want you to help Neptune and Nepgear with it, no questions asked." Noire sighed, earning a sigh from Akira.

"Fine, whatever...lead the way." he said, slinging the bag on his shoulder. Noire took the lead, a proud smile on her face.

" _Sheesh, what a perfect first impression. I gotta say, she's really cute, and her boob did feel squishy. But there's something about Nepgear and Uni that seems familiar...I just don't know what."_ he said, giving the two CPU Candidate's subtle glances. He couldn't really point it out, but they looked really familiar, from his dream perhaps.

"So Akira, tell us about yourself...why did you swan dive into the forest?" Neptune asked, earning an intrigued look from the boy.

"I didn't swan dive into the forest Neptune. Like I said before, I was walking my way to school, enjoying the beautiful voice of Jonathan Young as he sung a lovely song about a demi god. Then the floor beneath me just shattered, and I landed over there." he said, jabbing his thumb behind himself.

"That sounds far fetched, I don't believe you." Noire said, a smug look on her face.

"Don't really care if you believe me princess, I believe me and that's what matters. Although, I am a bit worried...I don't know exactly where I am, or what I am doing here...all I know is that I am not in my world anymore."

"My world? You're from another world?" Uni asked, earning a shrug from the boy.

"Hehe, my super sleuthing skills are gonna come in handy then. I'll just talk to Histy and see what she has to say on the matter."

"You know, you can't expect Histoire to solve all of your problems Neptune, I agree that this one is something that she can handle. But everything else needs to be taken care of by you." Noire said, giving the purplette an annoyed look.

"And this is why you have no friends Noire. Akira, feel free to call her Lonely Heart, it's become a pet name of sorts."

"What? Don't you dare call me that you! I'll punch you in the face!"

"Jeez, I wasn't planning on it Princess...I'm not looking to lose a tooth you know." he said, looking away from her.

"Don't call me Princess!"

"Fine, I'll call you Tsundere instead, is that to your preferences?" he asked, earning a glare from her. She was about to say something when she heard the sounds of voices not far from where they were. The raven haired woman ran up the small incline stopping at the edge she she saw a crowd of people waving at her.

"Lady Black Heart, down here!"

"Look, she's finally here!"

"Hi Lady Black Heart!"

Noire smiled brightly, waving at the small crowd. She let out a small gasp, a smile on her face.

"Access!" she cried out, holding her hand out, willing a small crystal to appear. She placed it against her chest, her entire body glowing brightly.

"What..huh?" Akira muttered, complete stunned at what he was seeing.

"This is a magical girl transformation Akira, pay close attention!" Neptune said, forcing his face to stare at Noire.

When the light died down, the raven haired girl had changed completely. Akira's eyes bulged out of his skull when he saw her fully. His breath hitched a bit as he closed his eyes firmly, almost expecting the scene before him to change.

" _She's...the same one from my dream...of course, that's where I saw Uni and Nepgear...that means this is Black Heart, and Neptune must be Purple Heart."_ Akira thought to himself, his eyes transfixed on Black Heart.

"Why did you transform now?" Neptune asked, earning a smug look from Noire.

"Because, if you have the chance to show off, do it. Excuse me, would you mind taking me to the field that's being infested?" she asked, floating down toward the crowd of people.

"Something wrong Akira? It's like you've never seen this before." Nepgear asked, earning a firm look from the boy.

"That's because I haven't. What the heck even was that?" he asked curiously.

"That was a transformation. CPUs have the ability to use Hard Drive Divinity, giving them massive amounts of power, it's how they guard their nations." Uni replied, earning a placid look from the boy.

"Oh my...do you not know what CPUs are?" Nepgear asked.

"No...I do...Console Patron Units take care of their own respective nations...I just didn't know they could be human." the boy said, rubbing his neck.

"Hmm...wait a minute, if you're from another world, then how do you know about CPUs?" Uni asked curiously.

"Oh uh...well...the person you are trying to reach is unavailable, to record your message, please press one, or press pound for more options." he said in a monotone.

"Akira, this is a face to face conversation." Uni deadpanned, earning a frown from the boy. He turned around, crossing his arms.

"Sorry, I know what I know, but I can't explain how I know it...if that makes sense." he said, walking down the hill, along with Neptune, IF and Compa. Nepgear shrugged, earning a curious look from Uni.

"He's hiding something, but I don't know what."

"So, what's crack'a'lackin in this neck of the woods?" Akira asked, earning a smile from Neptune.

"Well first male main character, it seems the people here are dealing with some pesky Dogoo, and Lonely Heart has volunteered to clear them out." Neptune replied, earning a firm look from Noire.

"Please, lead us to the field where the Dogoo are infesting, we will take care of them." the white haired goddess said, one of the farm hands quickly lead them toward a large field behind the farm house.

The field was wide and bright green, with hundreds of acres of lush green grass. It was lined by the nearby forest, and one could see the nearby rocky mountains. Akira could see hundreds of bouncing Dogoos, all of them grazing on the field grass, and various other weeds that were laying around the room. The boy was already familiar with these monsters, since he had fought plenty of them in his dream.

" _I can't believe I'm seeing these things again. I fought enough of them during my dream...then again, I'm starting to get convinced that wasn't a dream."_

"This the field that's been infested Lady Black Heart. Without this field, we won't able to grow crops for the season." the woman said, earning a nod from the goddess.

"Indeed, you seem to have serious issue. Luckily, the neighboring goddesses of Planeptune, Neptune and Nepgear have agreed to help you out with this issue."

"Huh? You want us to deal with this?" Neptune asked.

"Oh that's just cold Noire, pushing your food onto someone else's plate?" Akira asked, earning a glare from the goddess.

"You stay out of this. Neptune you asked me to teach you how to be a responsible goddess...a goddess has to take care of the issues in her nation." She replied, earning a sigh from the purplette.

"Oh well, it's just some Dogoo so it's no big deal." Neptune replied. She ran down the hill, doing a few flips landing in a crouch. She summoned her Katana, drawing her sword with ease.

"Come on Doggies, time to get Nepped!" she cried, dashing forward, slashing through the nearest dogoo, making it burst into pixels.

"Huh...they still burst into pixels?" he asked curiously.

"Uh yeah...they always burst into pixels, that's a rather weird thing to ask." IF asked, giving him a scrutinizing look. He shrugged it off, sitting down next to Black Heart, who kept her gaze out on the field.

"Whoo hoo, come on Nep Jr, help me take these bad Doggies out!" Neptune cried, killing some of the nearby Dogoo.

"Um...I dunno."

"Go on Nepgear, I'll take some pictures for you." Uni encouraged, taking the girl's N-Gear. Nepgear nodded, running into the field after her sister, summoning her Beam Sword.

"Hyaa!"

The Dogoo burst as the lilac haired girl sliced it in half. The soft clicks from the camera shutter filled Akira's ears, as the two Planeptune Goddesses started taking down the Dogoos. He had gotten bored himself, and decided to use his phone to film the battle that was going on. Perhaps he could even use it to get himself a fighting style, seeing as all he could do was swing his keyblade around. As he was filming though, he noticed several more Dogoo had spawned in the field, so much so that Neptune and Nepgear were struggling with the uptake.

"Hey Noire, don't you think that's too many to handle?" he asked, glancing up at the white haired goddess. She shrugged, keeping her look firm.

"Akira's right, there's too many for them to take on alone. Come on Compa, let's give them a hand." IF said, earning a nod from the Nurse. The brunette raced into the field, jumping at a nearby dogoo, summoning her Katars. Akira cringed when he saw Compa stab a Dogoo to death with a giant syringe.

"Honestly speaking, I think I'm gonna go to a hospital whenever I'm hurt. No way in hell I'm letting her inoculate me." he said, earning a giggle from Uni, though she regained her firm look when her sister looked at her. Akira ended his video shoving his phone in his pocket as he shrugged his pack off, handing it to Uni.

"Take care of that for me, I'm gonna give them a hand."

"Huh? You can fight?" she asked curiously, earning a wink from the boy.

"Sometimes a man has to pick up the slack for a woman." he said, running toward the field. He held his hand out, summoning his keyblade. He let out a cry as he slammed the blunt edge of the blade into a nearby dogoo, taking it out of existence.

"Well, would you like at that? I wasn't expecting him to fight." Uni said, glancing at Noire. Her expression had changed a bit, she was more focused on Akira now, or rather his chosen weapon. She didn't know why, but it looked familiar.

Akira couldn't help but smile as he took down each Dogoo. He didn't know why, but he really liked fighting. It was as if he was a generic anime character, or he was in a video game being controlled by some player. Sure, all he was doing was beating the hell out of some slimes, but even that felt awesome in its own right. He guarded against one of the Dogoos, slamming his fist into it. It burst into pixels, his hand being covered in goo.

"Ew gross!" he said, shaking his hand.

"Akira, look out!" Nepgear cried, causing the boy to instantly turn around. He blocked the incoming attack, destroying the dogoo with ease.

"Thanks Nepgear." he said, earning a smile from the girl.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Neptune suddenly cried, squirming a bit from the Dogoo that jumped into her jacket.

"Please, don't go up my skirt, that's a no no area!" Compa cried, trying her hardest not to fall.

"What the hell?" Akira muttered, his face filled with confusion.

"Piss off! I am not your damn sex toy!" IF shouted, slashing her Katars to and fro, destroying the nearby Dogoos. Neptune started laughing as the creature's continued licking her, the Katana in her hand falling uselessly to the side.

"Stop it, my modesty is gonna get tarnished!" Nepgear cried, trying to keep her legs crossed, and rapidly failing from the dogoos currently overpowering her. Akira grit his teeth in anger, tightening his grasp on his keyblade.

"These damn Dogoos are nothing but fucking perverts!" he cried.

He felt something burning within him, as if it wanted to explode. He aimed his keyblade at the crowd of Dogoo, the tip bursting into flames as he called the only thing that popped into his mind.

"Fire!"

With a crackling bang, a small ball of flames burst from the weapon, taking out several of the Dogoos attacking IF. The girl gave him a nod and continued slashing the creatures apart. He ran into the fray, sweeping his blade back and forth, firing several fire balls at them, making them all burst into pixels. He spun his keyblade over head, slamming into the ground.

"Have a taste of this you bastards! Fire!" he cried, willing the ground to explode. Parts of the field were singed, but most of the Dogoos had been taken care of from that one attack. He pulled his keyblade from the ground, a grin on his face.

After a few minutes, the last of the dogoos had been taken care of. He panted a bit, wiping the sweat from his brow as he let his keyblade disappear.

"You okay Nepgear?" he asked, helping the girl up.

"I'm fine, just covered in goo." she replied, brushing the jelly off of herself.

"Ugh...why didn't you transform Neptune? You could have taken these dogoo out much faster if you had." Noire said, earning a frown from the purplette.

"It wasn't the right time to transform, duh. Why waste the share energy now, when I could save it for a boss monster?" she asked, earning a huff from Noire.

"Clean this field up, excuse me miss...could you take me to the cavern please?"

"Right away ma'am." the farmer's hand said, leading Black Heart away. Neptune sighed, fixing her sweater as she got up, brushing the goo off of her body.

"Noire has a massive stick in the butt. She's all work and no play...oh right, Uni let me see the pictures you took."

"Oh um..here you go." Uni said shyly, handing the N-Gear back to Neptune. She giggled, flicking through all of the pictures.

"Wow Nep Jr, you really got what it takes to be a model."

"That's just perverted." Akira said, rolling his eyes. He took his bag from Uni's hand, humming to himself as he dug through it, pulling out a towel he had packed for gym class. He wiped some of the goo off his body, cringing a bit.

"So Akira, what weapon was that you were using? I've never seen anything like it before." IF said, earning a worried look from the boy.

"Uh...I'm not sure exactly. All I know is that it's called a Keyblade." he said, holding his hand out, summoning the weapon. The girls all looked at it in awe.

"Wowie...this looks like an interesting weapon. Reminds me of another video game series...think I can hold it?" Neptune asked, earning a shrug from the boy.

"Knock yourself out." he said, turning the weapon to the girl. She took it in her hand, giving it a few swings. As she was looking at it, it started glowing brightly, flashing out of her hands, and back into Akira's.

"Check it out, it went back to Akira." Uni said, a shocked look on her face.

"A weapon that chooses who holds it? That's a rather interesting item to have...you sure you don't remember where you got it?" IF asked, earning a chuckle from the boy.

"It just appeared in my hand one day, though before I landed here, I couldn't summon it like I can now. Guess it must be something to do with this place." he said, shoving the towel back in his hand.

"It is an odd weapon, don't you think Neptune?" Nepgear asked, noticing her sister was gone.

"If you're looking for Nep-Nep, she said the plot was calling her toward the cavern." Compa said. Akira didn't know why, but he himself felt like he needed to go there. He handed his bag back to Uni, following the general path to the cave.

"Where are you going?" IF asked, earning a shrug from the boy.

"Don't know, but if Neptune is going, then she's probably gonna need some back up...I'll be fine so don't worry about me." he said, giving them a wave as he disappeared up the path.

It didn't take him long to find the cavern. In fact, he saw Neptune looking at it, a rather intrigued look on her face. She instantly turned around, pointing a finger at the boy who stopped mid stride, holding his hands up defensively.

"Aha! I knew it...I knew the plot was calling you here too. Touche Mister Akira, it seems you truly have gained Main Character status." she said.

"Uh...what?" he asked.

"What do you think of pudding? Do you like it, love it? Hate it? If you hate it, I'll hate you." she said, giving him a firm look.

"Depends on what kind of pudding. I've never tried rice pudding, but I have tried custard pudding, and it's delicious. I only tried egg pudding once, then there's of course chocolate and vanilla pudding, and that disgusting figgy pudding they give out during Christmas, ugh..I don't like that one."

"You don't say?" Neptune said, giving him a weird look, reminding the boy of a very popular meme back in his world. She turned around, skipping her way into the cave.

" _Okay, what the fuck is up with this girl? She's all peppy and random as all hell. Where did the pudding conversation come from?"_ he thought to himself, following her into the cave.

The cavern stared rumbling a bit, urging Neptune on. She summoned her katana to her hand, jumping onto a boulder next to them. Akira followed along, his keyblade in hand. He was at least glad he was athletic, or else he wouldn't have been able to keep up with the purple haired girl. His eyes widened when he saw a weasel like creature jumping at her, claws ready for the attack.

"Neptune look out!" he cried, firing a ball of fire at the weasel, killing it instantly.

"Thanks buddy. Looks like we got a meanie dragon on our hands, make sure you're ready to fight, kay?" she asked, earning a nod from the boy. She suddenly jumped forward, her leg extended as she slammed it into a large monster's face.

Akira was amazed with the little girl's strength. The creature it self had black and gold scales, and stood at about the same height as the cavern. It had bright crimson eyes, and sharp claws. It let out a pained roar as Neptune landed on the ground, her sword ready to use.

"Sup." she said in greeting, giving Noire a smile.

"Neptune, what are you doing here?" she asked, taken aback with her entrance. A giant mushroom like monster jumped at the violet haired goddess, only to be taken out by Akira, who literally pounced it, the tip of his keyblade stabbed straight through its body.

"I'm here too." he said, panting a bit for breath. He swept his keyblade forward, flinging some rocks at the creature, drawing its aggro. It threw a claw at him, which he easily blocked. He let out a grunt as the creature pushed him back, his boots digging hard into the stone floor.

"Neptune!"

"Hehe, see Noire...this is the right time to transform!" she cried, her body glowing a brilliant purple, as she touched her sharicite to her chest. Akira, too distracted by the transforming goddess, was pushed back into a boulder, letting out a pained cry from the impact.

"Now, allow me to teach you what it means to mess with Purple Heart." Neptune said, her voice sounding a bit deeper than before.

"Purple Heart." the muttered, recognizing her from his dream.

" _This can't be real...all of the girls I've seen have been just like those portraits. But why am I here? Did I really agree...to be this world's guardian? But what about my world? What about my sister? My life?"_ he asked himself. He had noticed Noire moving forward, killing another weasel that had jumped at Purple Heart. The dragon let out a roar, slamming its head into the cavern ceiling. A large boulder broke off, heading straight for Noire.

"Dammit, look out!" the boy cried, dashing forward, tackling the black haired goddess out of the way. They landed in a heap on the ground, some of the rocks digging into their skin.

"Thanks you guys, I'll take care of it from here. Cross Combination!" Neptune cried out, dashing forward at the dragon. Faster than the two could blink, the dragon exploded into pixels, filling the cavern with bright rainbowy lights. Akira finally sat up, earning a huff from Noire who just glared at him.

"If you expect me to thank you, then you'll have to wait for it." she said firmly.

"You're welcome Princess." he said, giving her a wink. He helped her to her feet, brushing some of the rocks from her dress and hair.

"Noire, you didn't take this mission just to help your people right? You took a notice of my shares and picked a mission near Planeptune, so my exploits could be shared all over both our nations." Purple Heart said, earning a flush from Noire.

"What? No I didn't...that is totally not me. I don't care if my people speak highly of you, and I don't care if they spread rumors about what happened here." She said, looking away from her.

"Thank you Noire, I appreciate it." Purple Heart said, glowing brightly as she turned back into her human form.

"Haha, but now I get to tell everyone that Noire got her ass handed to her by an Ancient Dragon!"

"What? That isn't true...I don't know why I transformed back, hey come back here!"

"You guys! Noire got beat by a dragon, come here so I can tell you this!" Neptune cried, racing out of the cave.

"We should get out of here, in case a surprise dragon shows up." Akira said, walking toward the cave exit.

"You and I need to talk. How come you have that keyblade? Who are you really?" Noire asked.

"The person you are trying to reach is unavailable, to record your message, please press 1 after the beep. When you are finished recording, press 1 for more options."

"Akira, this is a face to face conversation!" Noire cried. The only response she got was the boy running out of the cavern.


	3. Lastation

**A/N:**

 **Neptune: Hey Howdy Hey everyone, and welcome one and all to the newest Chapter of Hyperdimension Neptunia Hearts! I'm your hostess with the mostess, Neptune!**

 **Celestial: And of course, the one writing the story, it's ya boi, Celestial! Before anything, I would like to thank everyone for the positive reception. Everyone has been kind with their comments, and I'm glad people are interested in my story. I'm trying to make it interesting, and not like the normal thing I'm used to seeing.**

 **Neptune: That's right! While I do enjoy what you creative little bugs do with us, it does get boring seeing the same thing over and over again. We have to keep it fresh, like our new game Cyber Dimension Neptunia: Four Goddesses Online! That's right, the game within a game is now it's own game, isnt' that crazy?**

 **Celestial: That is crazy, and I've seen some of the character designs this time around, I have to say, very interesting stuff, but I am quite sad. Erin Fitzgerald won't be voicing our favorite Tsundere this time around, it's gonna be so hard hearing Noire with a different voice.**

 **Neptune: Hey not, breaking the fourth wall is my thing!**

 **Celestial: But this is an Authors Note, so it's totally fine!**

 **Neptune: Hmm...I guess so...anyway, onto the chapter...Akira was just welcomed into the Party, and now he gets to see the Central City of Lastation! Is he gonna love it, hate it, or is he going to ditch it for Planeptune, hands down the best nation!**

 **Blanc: I beg to differ, I think Lowee is the best nation in the world, we are older and wiser.**

 **Neptune: Hey Blanny, when did you fly in?**

 **Blanc: Not long ago, this is a nice set up you guys got here...the studio is the same from Saviors of Gamarket, I'm glad I'm actually alive in this one, and actually made it on set.**

 **Celestial: Sorry about that Blanc, I tried to make that story work, honestly I did.**

 **Vert: Obviously, but it seems you were overwhelmed with the story plot...but I did enjoy the main character being in love with me. It was my luxurious breasts wasn't it?**

 **Blanc: Shut up Thunder Tits, why the hell are you even here?**

 **Ted: You know what they say, you're never alone when you're with Christ!**

 **Celestial: Ted you're in the wrong story...dammit...just read the new chapter...also fresh off the presses, Nekopara Chapter 4, it is full of lemony goodness, so do enjoy it!**

 **Neptune: Neppu! This chapter is so lewd...I love it~**

 **Celestial: Leave some reviews for me and remember, don't let memes be dreams...Pink Fluffy Unicorns Dancing On Rainbows!**

Hyperdimension Neptunia Hearts

Chapter 2

Lastation

After accepting the reward for clearing both quests, Neptune, Nepgear, IF and Compa decided to return home to Planeptune. Neptune however said that Akira was a main part of the plot, and that she would be back for him at some point, something that confused the boy. Since Noire had basically forbid him from leaving, he had little choice but to stay in Lastation. When he asked about where he would be staying, she said he would be provided a place in her basilicom. It was more of a statement than a reply. Honestly he didn't care, as long as he wasn't left out in the street.

The city of Lastation, was the capital of the nation. The city was just like he had seen in his dream, all of the buildings were tall and business like, while some had large satellites attached to them. He saw some thick plumes of smoke towering high into the sky, the sign of factories operating in the city. The streets were paved with asphalt, making it look almost like a modern city. If he had to compare it to some place from his world, he would say Lastation looked like New York City, minus the factories of course. In fact, there were a lot of places that looked like they belonged in New York City. Even the large park in the middle of the city reminded him of Central Park.

Noire had a pensive look on her face, arms crossed, posture mostly relaxed. She couldn't help but look back at the boy, who pretended to be interested in his surroundings. Of course he didn't have to pretend hard, since he had been interesting in his surroundings, especially the arcade they had passed a few minutes past. He fixed the strap of his backpack, tightening them a bit so they fit more comfortably around his shoulders. He had to admit, it was kind of heavy, but he did have several things in there, none of them being for school, aside from his Gym clothes and his text books.

"Um...so Akira, tell us a bit about yourself. You say your from another world right? How exactly do you know that?" Uni asked curiously, earning a shrug from the boy.

"I just do. Like I said, I was just going to school, the next thing I knew, I was falling into that forest. I just want to know why the hell I'm even here...I can't just hang around, I need to go back to my world. I was finally going to see my sister after being apart from each other for a year." he said.

"Why were the two of you apart? Don't you live together? Or is she in school?" Noire asked curiously, earning a frown from the boy.

"It's a touchy subject, so I'll just leave it with this. My parents got a divorce, and she chose to live with my dad. I chose to live with my mom, because I didn't want her to be alone. That's all I'm willing to share for now."

Noire honestly felt a little bad hearing that. She had always been lead to believe marriage was forever. She had seen a lot of happy couples in the past, and had even married several people herself, all of them always being extremely happy. She had annulled some marriages before, but she had never heard of anyone affected by a real divorce. She could tell Akira was a bit pissed off about the entire scenario. It was a subject he didn't like speaking about and that much was obvious. She gave Uni a nudge with her hip, gesturing to the boy. She shrugged, not exactly knowing what to say.

"Well...how about education? You said you were going to school, so what grade are you in?"

"Eleventh, I was a junior in Shujin Academy, about to go in for my midterm tests. I'm not that good of a student, but I was passing, so I didn't really complain. I didn't have anything for the first period since it was study hall, and we were allowed to bring our video games with us, so I brought along some stuff so me and some friends could play, but you know how that went." he said.

"Really, what games do you play?" Uni asked, earning a smile from the boy.

"I like RPGs, nothing like a good RPG on a cold winter day, I enjoy visual novels a lot too, basically anything with a story. I do play some of the generic FPS titles, like Call of Duty and Battlefield, my favorite FPS of all time is definitely Bulletstorm, that game is just fucking hilarious." he said, chuckling a bit from the crude jokes in that game.

"I...I've never heard of these games before." Noire said, a frown on her face. He rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"Well duh, we're from different worlds. Obviously our games wouldn't be the same. I have the game disc with me, but I doubt you'll be able to play it on whatever systems you got here." he said, shrugging his pack from his back. He shoved his hand in the outer pocket, feeling around for the game cases that lied within.

"Why did you bring games with you to school? I mean, aside from the handheld stuff?" Uni asked.

"Oh, our AV club has a Playstation 4 in it, so we can play all of the games we wanted. Our math teacher is super chill, so when we finish the midterms, she lets us go early. I usually head to the club room and hang out there." he said, handing Noire the Bulletstorm case. She looked it over, her brows furrowing a bit.

"This is weird, you said this game is for the systems in your world, but on the case it says compatible with Lastation 4 Pro, which is our current home console. I've never seen this game before." she said. His eyes widened a bit in shock as he looked the case over. He walked over to the nearby bench and opened his backpack, pulling out his PS Vita game binder.

"You're right, all of my games say they're compatible with the Lastation Vita." he said, looking at all of the small cases, which were all tucked away in custom made sleeves. It was the same for the 3DS games, which were all compatible for the Lowee 3DS.

"This is weird, maybe when you entered this dimension, something happened that made all of these games compatible with our consoles." Uni said, glancing at a few of the games, seeing a few that caught her interest.

"Maybe the plot of this story thought it would be much more convenient if it made my stuff this way. I'll have to check my laptop out later...but if I'm gonna stay with you, I guess I'll let you play my games, in exchange, I want to play some games from here...fair enough?" he asked.

"Yeah, that seems fair...I'm a sucker for a good FPS game."

"Good, we'll co-op with Bulletstorm, I'm not sure if you'll like it like I do though...it's rather crude with its material." he said, laughing a bit at one of the jokes that surfaced in his mind.

"If you say it's a crude game, I can already imagine what I'll be getting myself into." Noire mumbled, handing him the case back.

The three continued walking toward the basilicom, pointing out various places of interest to the boy. He had to admit, there were a lot of interesting shops in Lastation. Even if the city looked really dreary, boring and business like, the people did look happy. He did see some kids his age walking around in groups, while others were skating around, doing various tricks and the like. He had never really gotten into skateboarding, but he did always want to give it a try.

They finally arrived at the basilicom, the building that sat smack in the center of Lastation. It looked the same as the building he had seen on his platform. It was a tall, seven story building, mostly black in color and covered with thick Plexiglas. The front of the building was curved, and there was a large balcony at the top floor, which he assumed belonged to Noire. The plaza outside of the basilicom was connected to the large park they had passed, which was filled with people young and old. Noire and Uni happily greet some of the civilians, some even asking them for pictures. He figured they were very popular in the nation, both of them seemed to be taking it in stride.

The lobby of the basilicom was much different than he expected. The floors were covered with a smooth black tile that was polished to a shine. The walls were a bright blue in color, lined with white, the florescent lights were reflected from the floor, making it look much brighter than one would expect. At the very back was the main desk, along with an elevator. To the left of the entrance was a set of holographic panels, each having some requests on it. He saw some people who he assumed were guild agents looking around.

"Enough gawking, we need to get you some paperwork so you become a citizen here." Noire said, bringing him out of his stupor.

"Citizen? You want me to be a citizen of your nation?"

"Well duh, I am offering you to stay here while I find out more about that weapon of yours. In turn, I expect you to pull your own weight around here...that means joining the guild." She snapped back.

"Which means you'll need to be a citizen of Lastation...hey maybe we can go on a quest once your paperwork is settled?"

"Sure Uni, I wouldn't mind going on a quest with an adorable Tsundere like you." he said, patting her head. She flushed slightly, glaring at the black haired teenager.

"I am not a tsundere!"

"Excuse me Kei, would you mind handing me the citizenship paperwork so my friend here can fill it out?" Noire asked, earning a nod from the woman behind the counter.

Akira got a good look at her, at first glance she didn't look much older than Uni. She had short gray hair, and was wearing a black blazer, with a white collared blouse underneath. She was wearing a pressed white tie, which was tucked into the blazer. From what he could see, she was also wearing a pair of shorts, and matching black shoes. She handed the boy the packet of papers, along with a pen.

"It is an honor to meet one of Noire's friends. My name is Kei Jinguji, I happen to be the Oracle of Lastation. If you require any information, do not hesitate to ask me."

"Pleasure to meet you Kei, my name is Akira." he said, shaking her hand.

"Let's go Akira, you can fill those out on the way to my office. I'll have Kei give you the elevator key later on." she said, pressing the call button.

As they slipped into the elevator, Akira noticed the raven haired goddess pull a black key from her pocket, slipping it into a key slot. A panel opened up, revealing the 7th floor button, which she immediately pressed. He leaned against the back wall, looking at the paperwork he had to fill out. He clicked the pen, writing his name on the top.

"Uh hey, this is asking for my blood type...I'm not exactly sure what that is." Akira said, earning a sigh from the goddess.

"Guess we'll need one of the nurses to draw some blood, don't worry about that now. You'll need a physical exam before you're clear to take quests anyway."

"Whoopee...not like I had one of those earlier this month, or something." he said, his eyes returning to the paperwork.

He realized there was quite a lot of stuff it asked, stuff that he didn't exactly know how to answer. Of course he put his reason for moving to Lastation as work related, and answered some of the other questions as best he could. When he arrived at the guild forms, he basically copied the same information down, only stopping when he arrived at the weapon option. At this point, the elevator had reached the top floor and they had walked out.

"So Noire, do you want me to put Keyblade as my main weapon? I don't think many people know what that even is. Hell I barely know what it is, and I have the damn thing."

"Just put sword for now...I'll make sure to change it later...Uni would you mind preparing a guest room for him?"

"Not at all, I'll find the biggest room I can, not bigger than mine though...you aren't that special." the black haired candidate said, brushing past him.

"Damn Uni, you're a fucking savage with your insults. I approve." he said, giving her a wink and a thumbs up. She huffed and continued walking down the opposite hall.

It wasn't long before they arrived at Noire's office. He did a preliminary look around, and he had to admit, it was very large and spacious. It doubled as a library, so all of the texts containing Gamindustrian History and Lastation History were located here. She did say that it wasn't as extensive as the one in Lowee, but it did have a lot of information. There were various file cabinets neatly placed at the back of the room, next to an old style lift, that lead to the Sharicite room. There was a large oak desk to the very right, and close by was a large butterfly table. He instantly took a seat there, his focus returning to all of the papers.

"Do you need any help with that?" Noire asked curiously, earning a no from the boy.

"Most of this is self explanatory. Thankfully, I have my wallet with me and my ID so I can just copy my stats from there." he said, looking at the small plastic card with his image on it.

"This is a weird wallet." the raven haired goddess said, taking a hold of the black wallet.

She noticed it was made entirely out of duct tape. When she opened it, another compartment came down, which had a family portrait in it. Another section unfolded, revealing a picture of Akira and who she assumed was his sister.

She looked a bit younger than him, even though she was the taller of the two. She had a fair colored complexion with bright blue eyes and curly blonde hair, a contrast to the boy's raven locks. She was wearing a red Varsity jacket, with white sleeves and black buttons on it. She left the top three unbuttoned, revealing her cleavage. She wore a pair of tight blue jeans, along with some black leather boots. Akira had his arm around her shoulder, pulling her down a bit while he flashed a peace sign to the camera.

"Find something interesting?" he asked, glaring at the goddess, who in turned closed the wallet. She set it down, a flushed look on her cheeks.

"No...nothing at all." she said. He rolled his eyes.

"If you must know, that was my sister Annie...where we're from, we're half American and half Japanese. My mother is a fashion designer, so she's going on business trips every other week. My father is a business man in Tokyo, so she lives with him. She's a model herself and his trying to find someone that will take good pictures of her."

"Why did she choose to be a model? I mean, she definitely has the looks."

"I dunno...I think it's because she wanted to reconnect with my mother. The divorce wasn't easy on either of us...we were both really young when it happened. My sister probably didn't understand the gravity of the situation, so she probably chose staying with Dad because he was the fun one. I didn't want my mom to be all alone, so I stayed with her. Ironically enough, it was me who stayed all alone for practically all of my life." he said, a frown on his face.

"Well...you aren't alone now, so take it at face value."

"If you say so...I just want to find a way back home...I don't know what the hell I'm even doing here. All I remember his having a stupid dream, fighting some Dogoos and then landing here...everything else is fuzzy, now that I think about it. But that dream did give me information." he said.

"Information? What kind of information?" Noire asked, sitting down next to him. He looked at the ceiling, humming to himself.

"Uh...I remember the voice, telling me about each nation in detail. The Land of Purple Progress, Planeptune, the Land of Black Regality, Lastation, the Land of White Serenity, Lowee, and the Land of Green Pastures, Leanbox. She also told me about the patron CPUs. Purple Heart, Black Heart, White Heart and Green Heart." he said, counting everything off on his fingers.

"What else did it say? It seems odd that some random voice would tell you about us in your dream."

"It is odd...I don't remember anything else...the only other thing I remember was the term CPU and that you all ruled each nation. I also remember seeing Nepgear and Uni, but I don't recall ever receiving a name." he said.

"Hmm...this is very odd...I suppose it's something to go on. Maybe you were brought here for a reason, and that's why the keyblade chose you."

"Eh? The keyblade chose me?" Akira asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"Yes, I don't know much myself, there isn't any record in my library about it...but I do recall hearing about a mythical key shaped weapon, that chooses it's wielder. I don't know anything else, I'm afraid."

"No...this is good Noire, at least I have a bit more knowledge about it, and that's way better than having none at all. Thank you...now, to tackle these papers!" he said, his attention being brought back to the packet he had been given.

" _Akira seems a bit to accepting of his current situation. If I was brought to another dimension, I would b e worrying about everything, especially Uni. He did look a bit worried when he talked about his sister...perhaps there's a way for us to get him back home."_ she thought to herself, arms crossed over her buxom chest.

"Done...I think this is all of it." he said, signing his name on the last document. Noire took a hold of the clipboard, looking everything over, humming to herself.

"Yes, everything is filled out...all we need to do is get that blood test done and I can make your papers official. But we can do that tomorrow, I'm sure after today you must be tired."

"Not really...I mean I am a bit sore from falling through some trees, and swinging my keyblade around with no direction made my arm hurt a bit."

"What you need is a little training. I agree that you can't swing your blade around all willy nilly. Perhaps I could train you to be a better fighter...not for your benefit of course. I just don't want a guild agent to die under my watch." she said, turning her face away from him.

"Hehe, I would appreciate that Noire. Maybe we can play some Bulletstorm afterwards." he said, earning a slight nod from her.

"Fine then...leave your bag here and follow me to the training room." she said, standing from her seat, a rather proud look on her face. He shoved his hands in his jacket pockets, following the goddess out of the office.

" _Well it could be worse. I could have not landed on Noire, and I could have wondered my way through the woods until I eventually perished and was eaten by wild animals. Perhaps fate has something in store for me...or maybe that damn voice does."_

The elevator stopped on the forth floor, and they walked out into a large empty room. There was a set of double doors in the very back, a large golden plaque reading, Training Facility, above the doors. Noire took a hold of the door and pulled it open, gesturing for the boy to walk inside.

The room looked more like an empty field than a training room. It looked as if he was outside in some dungeon. There were patches of grass and dirt, and even fully grown trees all around the room. There was a control panel of sorts near the entrance with various monitors and other electronics there. Noire stood in front of him, a proud smirk on her face.

"Welcome to Lastation's Training Room. This is a simulated terrain, created to suit the needs of any adventurer. It is fully rendered in three dimensions, and can be changed to any field you wish. The guild members often come here to train, but during the afternoon, most of them are out on quests, so it is left completely empty."

"I'll say, this place boggles my mind...all of this terrain is a simulation?" he asked, earning a nod from her. She walked over to the computer module, typing a few things on the keyboard. The field disappeared, showing nothing more than a dark room, consisting of hundreds, if not thousands of black glowing squares.

"No way...it really is a simulation! Noire did you come up with this? You're a genius if you did! Our world isn't nearly as advanced as this...Jeez, we've barely scratched the surface with VR and here you are, replicating full three dimensional environments!" he said, a look of excitement on his face.

"Yes, be impressed with the awesomeness Lastation provides...place your faith in me, and I'll give you much more than this." She said, giving him a wink.

"Whoa, let's not get ahead of ourselves." he said, shaking his hands in front of himself. She growled, typing something in the computer. The room shifted to a rocky terrain, with a river of lava flowing underneath it. He let out a gasp, completely entranced by the flowing molten rocks.

"This shall be our training field for today...since you decided to be a smartass just a second ago. Just so you know, you can't die in here from falling into the magma, but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt."

Akira swallowed hard, feeling the heat of the room getting to him. He shed his jacket off, tossing it next to the doors as he walked toward the center of the arena. He held his left hand out, his keyblade swirling into it, with a bit of a technological sound.

"So, what am I facing off against?" he asked.

"Hmm...I'll start you off with some Kupokitty monsters, they're really easy to handle. If you can clear those, I'll throw some Tetrits as you."

" _Kupokitty, Tetrits? What the hell world did I land in?"_

A few seconds later, several small, pink cat like creatures appeared before him, all of them having their claws extended. He let out a gulp as he saw one of them striking its claws together. He gripped his keyblade tightly, angling it almost like a baseball bat.

"Lower your stance a bit, and relax your arms. If you go at them all tense then you'll just end up getting hurt." Noire said, earning a nod from the boy. He lowered himself a bit, shifting his weight from leg to leg, while keeping his shoulders relaxed.

One of the Kupokitty's sprung at him, and on reflex, he swung his keyblade, throwing it back into the lava pit, killing it instantly. He smirked and ran into the small gathered group, easily handling the attackers. One lunged at him, aiming its claws at his shoulders, only for him to guard the attack. He deflected it back, spinning his keyblade around, taking aim at it.

"Fire!" he chanted, a brilliant ball of flame slammed into the pink kitten, making it meow in pain before it disappeared into pixels.

"Very good, but these are low leveled mobs compared to some of the stronger ones. Even real Kupokitty monsters out in the dungeons can be dangerous." Noire said, typing a few things into the module.

"That's true...the data ones most likely behaved according to preprogramed AI patterns, which are easy to figure out. Real enemies act and behave differently." he said, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Hmm...you seem to be getting the hang of this, did you have any formal training before being dumped here?" she asked curiously.

"Nope...all I had were video games and anime, I'm afraid. I can't just act like Kirito and swing away and hope the monster dies." he said, giving her a laid back look. Noire stiffened a bit at the word anime, but quickly shook it off, pressing the enter key.

This time, several Tetrits appeared before the boy. They were weird block like monsters, with bright round eyes and mouths. Akira noticed how they kept changing their shape, reminding him of the blocks from a rather popular game he played as a child.

"Alright, this time I'm going to be teaching you an SP attack...I'm sure you know this already, but SP stands for Special. Everyone who fights in his world is granted the use of several...since I am a goddess, I get quite a lot of special skills and magic spells. Consider yourself lucky, since I'll be teaching you one of my signature moves." she said, a smug look on her face.

"I feel so honored." he said in a deadpan, earning a growl from the ravenette.

"You should feel honored. I only granted my oracle the use of these skills, and if you're gonna work for me in my nation's guild, I want you to do your very best." she said firmly. She held her hand out, a small glittering crystal appearing in her palm. She walked over to him, pressing the crystal into his chest.

"Whoa...I feel warm." he said, looking at his free hand, seeing it was glowing slightly.

"Duh, I imbued you with some of my share energy. Now you can use Lastation's SP Skills, since you use a sword, sort of...you'll be able to use my skills. The first is Tornado Sword, a single hit slash attack that has 350 points of power. It should be enough to wipe out these Tetrits here." she said, earning a nod from the boy.

"Hey Noire, before I do anything else...why are you helping me like this? When Neptune volunteered to take me in, you were quick to shoot her down. You're making me a citizen and you're teaching me a Special skill...what's the deal?" he asked curiously, earning a surprised look from the woman. She turned around, huffing a bit.

"Well, I'm not doing it for you. I figured if I made an interdimensional traveler a citizen in my nation, I could raise my shares easily. Teaching you how to fight is a benefit because that way you won't die so easily. You can handle the requests and I have more time for paperwork." she said firmly, earning a frown the boy.

"I see...so you just think of me as a tool to rise above the other nations?"

"Huh? I don't look at you as a tool...don't twist my words." she said, earning a chuckle from the boy.

"I just wanted to see that expression on your face. You look so cute when you're annoyed!" he said, giving her a grin. She flushed, gritting her teeth.

"Whatever, get to it." she said, pointing to the Tetrits.

He nodded, taking a deep breath as he approached the yellow blocks. He held his keyblade behind him, a brilliant light erupting from the blade. His keyblade morphed into a beautiful crystal sword, glittering with all the colors of the rainbow. The hilt became wider, resembling a star, each of the five points glowing a different color. He grabbed it tightly in his hands, swinging it as hard as he could.

"Tornado Sword!" he shouted, slicing right through the Terits. They all cried in pain, bursting into pixels a second or two later. He dropped to his knees, panting a bit from the attack. He glanced at his keyblade, seeing it had returned to normal. He also noticed the slight red glow on his body, which disappeared shortly after.

"You leveled up, and you handled that skill nicely. Sadly that's all the Special points you got to spend. Eventually they will regenerate, or you can drink a potion that will restore them instantly." Noire said, earning a nod from him.

"I suppose those Special points are actually a persons mana right?" he asked, earning a nod from her.

"Yes, this world is interesting. Didn't you noticed the HP bars above each enemy as you faced them?" she asked.

"Now that you mention it, I did notice that. When I was fighting those Dogoo earlier, I noticed all of their HP bars above their heads. I also noticed my own HP and MP bar, along with that of Neptune, Nepgear, Compa and IF." he said.

"That's your Heads Up Display, or HUD for short. This world treats everything like a video game, down to the party you have assembled. I suppose its due to the share energy in this world, but some people have never truly figured out why it exists."

" _So...this world truly is like a video game...that means their super awesome HDD form also has a time limit. That also means I should be careful with my skills, use them recklessly and I could end up in a world of hurt."_ he thought to himself.

"The final thing I'm going to teach you today is how to check your inventory. This one is rather simple." Noire said, holding her hand up. She swiped the air down, opening a menu of sorts.

"Are you serious? This world has an SAO style menu?" the boy asked, completely taken aback. Noire looked at him oddly, brow raised in curiosity.

"While I don't know what SAO is, I do know that this has always been how the menu works. It is very simple, one tells you your skills, the other shows the stats of your current equipment, and the last one shows your party...there's also one that shows your stats over all...that's it really." Noire said. The boy nodded, swiping his right hand in the air, bringing up his own menu.

He noticed there was an image of himself on the large window. He had a bright grin on his face, and was wearing the same clothes he currently had on. He remembered seeing this picture on his student ID, so he figured whatever force brought him here, transferred the picture to this menu. He clicked on his Inventory, seeing the full list of items.

"Cellphone, Wallet, Backpack, LS Vista, Lowee 3DS, various games...oh look, it displays how much money I have...zilch...great." he muttered, exiting that menu.

"Eventually you'll make money, you are just starting out. But don't expect the soft an easy life here. In Lastation we work hard, after all...I only do everything." Noire said proudly, earning a grumble from the boy.

He noticed his skills were a bit lacking. He was currently level five, and he only had Cure, which healed for 200 HP, something that was very convenient, since his HP was currently at 231. He had Guard, an Automatic skill that didn't consume any SP, Tornado Sword, which consumed 100 SP every time it was used, and Fire which consumed 200 SP every time it was used. He now realized why his stamina was so low after using Tornado Sword the first time.

The final thing that he did was check his stats. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw all of his stats were at ?. Each one was a a series of question marks. His strength, his luck, his intelligence, his mobility, his agility, everything was the same. Feeling that it was a cause for concern, he tugged on Noire's sleeve, bringing her out of her own menu.

"What?" she asked.

"Is this normal?" he asked, showing her his status screen. She looked at it, humming to herself.

"Honestly, this is the first time I've seen this...but I figure since you are from another world, that this one hasn't processed your presence here. So it can't accurately calculate your stats. The way I see it, they don't matter, you don't seem weak, and you don't seem OP either." she said.

"I suppose...I guess I'll worry about it later." he said, closing his menu.

"Well...I urge you to come train here, but as of now, I've got official business to take care of, as well as approving those papers. So you can go ahead and explore if you'd like. Maybe if Uni is up for it, she'll show you around." she said, earning a nod from the boy. He grabbed his jacket, pulling it on as they left the training room.

"Hey you two. Akira, I just finished putting your room together, would you like to see it?" Uni asked, earning a nod from the boy.

"I'd love too...thanks again for this little lesson Noire, I'll put it to good use." he said cheerfully.

"You better, don't make me feel like I wasted my precious time, you hear?"

"Loud and clear Princess, see ya later." he said, giving her a wave.

"Don't call me princess!" she shouted, her voice echoing through the walls.

Akira hadn't even noticed it was late afternoon, almost sunset. He figured he had run into the CPUs at around 1 in the afternoon, and had gotten to Lastation at around 3 or so. Uni had already showed him to his modest sized room, and he had already taken advantage of the adjacent bathroom. He sighed to himself as he lay on the large bed, taking in a good look at the room.

All of the furniture was black in color, as expected since it was Lastation. There was a dresser in front of the bed, along with a small television, which was around 35 inches or so. To the very left of the room was a vanity dresser, with a large round mirror, it only had three drawers, so he figured he would use it for undergarments and the like, whenever it was that he bought any. There were two beside tables, each having a single lamp on top. And to the very right of the room was a long desk.

The bed itself was a queen size, with black comforters, black bed spread and black pillows. He didn't doubt the mattress being black as well. The carpet was actually a nice maroon color, and quite soft to the touch. The bathroom was all in tile, and had a small sink, and a shower, along with a shitter for all of your shitty needs. Over all it was a very nice room, much nicer than his own room back home.

He was currently in bed, wearing a white tee shirt, some basketball shorts and a pair of white socks, otherwise known as his Gym uniform. It was his only spare set of clothes in this world, and he currently had no cash to buy more. He didn't know how long it would be until he could actually take mission, so for now it was all he had to work with. Thankfully, his bathroom did come with a washer and dryer combo, so he had already set to wash his only pair of clothes.

He let out a sigh, looking at his cellphone, seeing he had no signal on it. There was a picture of himself and his sister as the wallpaper. It had been the last one they had taken in an entire year. He had heard news about her transferring to Shujin Academy to finish high school, since she lived in Ikebukuro with her father and he himself lived in Yongen-Jaya. Sure, he could have taken the time to visit her, since they still lived in Tokyo, but he had always been busy with school.

" _Will I be able to return home? Will I be able to see my sister again? This is all so weird. Now that I actively try to remember that dream, I can't remember jack...just the information I need. Did I even agree to this?"_ he thought to himself, focusing on the ceiling, hands behind his head.

"Oh well...I guess I can't focus on things that are out of my hands right now. I should focus on finding out why I'm even here in the first place, and why the keyblade chose me." he muttered to himself, turning onto his side. It was seven in the afternoon, and he was starting to get hungry. He got up from the bed, slipping into his sneakers, quickly lacing them over.

"Might as well raid Noire's fridge...I am living here now...so that means I got full access." he said, grinning like an idiot. He opened the door to his room, startling Noire who was about to knock on the door.

"Jeez, don't do that...you scared the hell out of me!" she cried, earning a chuckle from the boy.

"Sorry Princess, how am I supposed to know you are about to knock? I don't have X-ray vision...although that would be quite the boon." he said, giving her a once over.

"Ugh...damn perv...I came to get you because it's dinner time. Hope you like curry, because that's what Uni made."

"I love curry! I'm looking forward to see how Mini Tsun made it." he said cheerfully, earning a scoff from the woman.

"Don't call my sister that, she's gonna get pissed at you."

"I call them like I see them Princess." he said with a shrug.

" _Teasing Noire is actually kinda fun...I've never dealt with a tsundere before...guess I can try all of my teasing skills and see which one makes her snap first...although I do want to see more of her dere if possible. I am lucky that I fell on top of her though, I think I would be out in the streets if she hadn't taken me in."_ he thought to himself.

"What's got you smiling?"

"Huh? Oh...I'm just counting my blessings." he said.

"Why?" she asked, a look of confusion on her face.

"Because if I hadn't met you, I would probably be without a place to sleep. So thank you Noire, for letting me crash here. Who knew groping a woman could get me a bed? Perhaps I should so that more often." he said absentmindedly, earning a growl from the goddess.

"Why I aught to..."

 _ **xxx**_

Meanwhile, in the nearby caverns...two figures were slowly making their way inside, the monsters having been cleared of the entire area. The first was a tall woman, with light purple skin, that made her look like she had gotten poisoned. She had short lilac hair and bright eyes, and wore an odd witch outfit. Even though she looked young, she was very old, so old that you could call her a hag.

"Oi, keep talking about me like that and I'll kill you." the woman snapped, glaring at the cavern ceiling.

Ooo, I'm so scared...like I would let one of your attacks hit me...don't you see when you are in my story, I am god?

"A pretty lame god, if I had a say in it." the second figure, or rather mouse, replied.

This mouse wasn't even a foot tall. He had gray fir, and bright red eyes, with a small round nose and whiskers. He had a red and yellow heart on his chest, the bottom half of his body being covered in black fur. He was wearing a pair of red boots, along with a satchel. His round eyes twitched as he walked. He was holding a device in his hand, which looked like a rip off, Dragon ball locator...seriously, look it up, it looks exactly the same.

"Ugh...this narrator is a really pain in the ass...I wish they would hire a new one." Arfoire said, crossing her arms as she walked.

"That's out of my hands you old hag...let's just focus on finding that Anti-Crystal." the mouse said, glancing at the blinking dot on the screen.

"It was awfully kind of the goddesses to clear this cave out for us...but there was also that boy hanging around them. I don't remember seeing him in Lastation before."

"He wasn't in Planeptune either...he certainly does have an interesting weapon. Shaped like a key too, it reminds me of a legend I used to hear from my mom, chu." the mouse replied, reaching the last chamber in the cave. The device beeped loudly, pointing the two toward the Anti-Crystal.

"There it is. I can't believe Black Heart didn't even see it, it was right under her nose." Arfoire said, lifting the X shaped crystal from the cavern wall. She held it in her hand, a smirk on her face.

"Won't be long until those goddesses get a game over, permanently."

"Hehe, now to move to Lowee to make our plan there work. You sure you can infiltrate the basilicom long enough to find that Anti-Crystal?" Warechu asked, earning a nod from Arfoire.

"Who do you think I am rat? I can handle a simple infiltration mission...maybe I can take care of the CPU Candidate's while I'm at it. I'm not looking forward to playing babysitter, but if it means a free shot at the crystal, I'll take it."

"Excellent, the next train leaves for Lowee in an hour, so let's hustle over there and get out of here...I never really liked Lastation. I'm more of a Leanbox type of guy." Warechu said, heading toward the cavern entrance.

"Not me...I like all of Gamindustri, and it will be a lot better once it is under my rule." the hag said with a sneer. She glared at the ceiling, knowing she was powerless against the might, of the author...

 _ **xxx**_

A few days had passed since Akira's arrival in Gamindustri. He had been getting quite accustomed to doing things in this video game themed nation. He had spent most of his time training in Lastation's Training room, and had gotten some decent leveling because of it. He was now level fifteen, and had some decent auto skills to work with, sadly, he hadn't learned any new SP skills, even if his Magic and Health did look better now. It would take awhile before he was considered a force to be reckoned with.

He and Noire were currently on a mission, which had been given to the goddess directly. It was a simple monster hunt, involving the take down of a very dangerous creature called a Dolphin. At first, Akira was opposed to the idea, he didn't want to kill something as harmless and as adorable as a dolphin, at least until Uni showed him the monster log. He had changed his mind right after and volunteered as tribute to complete this mission. So now they were heading toward an abandoned section of a famous resort south of Lastation's central city.

They finally reached the dungeon they were gonna tackle. It was an expansion to the resort that was near Lastation's coast. It had been abandoned due to some budget cuts and the local wildlife had taken it over. There were some Pixelvaders floating around, along with some Dry Bones moving around. Noire pulled the request paper from her pocket, looking it over.

"So it seems the quest giver needs us to slay the Dolphin that's found in the back of the resort. Apparently he's looking for a lost item that he left behind when this place was still operating and the Dolphin is keeping him from getting there."

"I can understand why, that thing is ugly as hell...looks almost like a Blue Whale from my world, and those things are huge. Hopefully this one isn't big." Akira said, worry washing over him. He sprung forward, slicing right through a Pixelvader. It let out a cry before it burst into polygons, disappearing from sight.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, you may be with a goddess but those creatures are hard to deal with." Noire said, slashing a nearby Dry Bones.

"Can't we just skip the small fry? I'm not even getting EXP from them." the boy said, earning a sigh from the black haired girl.

"If you say so." she said, taking the lead. Akira stayed close to Noire's side, keeping his sword at the ready in case he needed it. He did take down several enemies that had jumped at them, using Symbol Attacks to take down ones that were blocking their way.

They finally arrived to the final area of the resort, where one of the grand hotels was. The building looked a bit worn due to time, but still quite impressive. The monster they were looking for was floating around, it's large flippers moving as it literally swam through the air. How a creature like this lived was beyond Akira's understanding, but he had stopped questioning things a long time ago.

"There it is...I guess I'll have to go all out for this one." Akira said, gripping his keyblade tightly in his hand.

"As will I. Witness the power of Lastation's CPU...Access!" Noire called out, holding her hand out. The sharicite appeared in her palm, letting out an immense glow as she placed it into her chest. Akira watched in awe, as the raven haired girl transformed into her CPU form. The light burst from her form, finishing the transformation. Black Heart stood where Noire once had.

"Wow...that was cool."

"That was cool? Aren't you going to say how gorgeous I am?" Noire said, placing a hand behind her head as she gave him a smirk. He rose his brow, turning to face the Dolphin.

"Flattery gets you nowhere sweetheart. How about I speed us up eh?" he asked, holding his hand into the air, a brilliant white light bursting from it. It washed over Noire, making her feel more agile than before. A magic circle appeared under her feet as she burst forward, summoning her sword.

He rose a hand above his head, casting Haste on himself as he had done for Noire previously. He discovered that it was a skill that made him faster in battle. An agility spell, the only thing he had learned from his training...it wasn't much but it did help quite a lot.

He sprung forward, dashing past Noire holding his keyblade behind his back. He jumped into the air, slamming the blade down against the large monster's back. He landed on the ground and quickly turned around, bashing his weapon against it's side, making each of his hits as precise as he could. He spun his keyblade around and dashed past the creature again, chaining together three speedy slashes, causing massive damage to the creature. Noire took her shot, jumping into the air as she charged one of her SP skills.

"Volcano Dive!" she shouted, slamming the blade directly onto the Dolphin's back. Several blasts of fire erupted from the ground, slamming into its belly.

"We got this Noire, just keep doing heavy hits like that!" Akira said, earning a nod from the white haired goddess. The Dolphin let out a cry, charging up a power attack, it jumped into the air, aiming a body slam at the goddess.

"What the!"

She felt something hard slammed into her, and for a second, she thought it had been the Dolphin. However when she opened her eyes, all she saw was red. Akira groaned a bit, finding his face buried in his goddess's chest. He looked directly at her eyes, giving her a grin.

"P-pervert!" she cried, slapping him across the face.

"Ow, sheesh this is the thanks I get for saving you?"

"You didn't have to bury your face in my chest." she said, her face blushing a bright crimson. He rolled his eyes as he stood up, turning to face the creature again. He pulled his sword back, a familiar rainbow of light exploding from the hilt.

"This is it, time to finish you off. Tornado Sword!" he cried, panting his foot firmly on the ground. He let out a cry as he slashed his keyblade at the Dolphin, slicing the creature clean in half.

"You just got knocked the fuck out man!" he cried out, as the creature burst into pixels, the status screen opening to show how much EXP he had received.

"That made no sense, you killed it, not knocked it out." Black Heart replied, earning a frown from the boy.

"The readers will know what movie that's from. Sadly since you and I don't share cultures, you won't be able to understand my reference. Gotta love American movies though." he said, letting his keyblade disappear. She huffed, returning back to her human form.

"Whatever, we got the job done, so that's a plus. Let's head back and let the quest giver know."

"Hey Noire, I just wanted you to know, you look beautiful in HDD." he said, giving her a wink as he ran past her.

"Wha...hey come back here! Stop complimenting me so damn much you perv!" she cried, racing after the black haired boy. Noire however stopped mid stride when she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. She pulled it out, frowning when she saw Neptune's name on the ID.

"Hang on a second, looks like Neptune is gonna piss me off today." she said, answering the call.

" _Hey yo Lonely Heart, how's it been?"_

"Neptune, do you get pleasure pissing me off? Because I swear that you do." Noire cried, leaning against the railing of the metal walkway. Akira did the same, looking at her intently.

" _Hehe, you know you love me. Anyway, I'm calling to tell you that Histy wants to meet Akira. So I'm inviting you, Noire Jr, and Akira to Planeptune. Isn't that great?"_ she asked.

"I suppose...I have wanted to see how Planeptune opperates. Seeing as their goddess is lazy, surely the streets must be full of trash."

" _Now now, I don't make fun of all of the pollution and junk your nation is responsible for. Come on, we can have a video game playdate! It'll be fun!"_

"Fine fine, we'll be there in an hour." Noire said, ending the call a second later.

"What's up Noire?" Akira asked curiously, earning a sneer from the young woman.

"It seems our neighbors in Planeptune have requested an audience with us. You should feel honored, you get to see another nation."

"Nice, I've wanted to visit Planeptune for quite awhile...are you gonna fly me there? If so don't carry me bridle style, it should be me carrying you like that once we get married." he said jokingly, earning a punch to the arm from the girl.

"Keep talking like that and you'll have to walk your ass to Planeptune...all 300 miles."

"Oh...can't we just fast travel there?"

"Akira, just walk." Noire said, pushing him forward. He sighed, sometimes it was hard to understand what went through a Tsundere's mind.


	4. Planeptune

**A/N:**

 **Celestial: Welcome everyone to a new chapter of Hyper Dimension Neptunia Hearts! I am your humble author Celestial, and this is my hostess Neptune!**

 **Neptune: Hiya! It's finally time! the story plot is moving toward Planeptune, hands down the best nation, in the world**

 **Noire: I doubt it, the only reason were bothering to go to Planeptune is because Histoire asked us personally. If not I wouldn't even bother.**

 **Akira: Whoa, no need to be so harsh on everyone Tsundere Queen, you know you're curious about Planeptune just as much as I am**

 **Noire: How dare you call me a Tsundere Queen?!**

 **Celestial: Sheesh, he's just calling them like he sees them. I mean come on, we all know Noire Jr is a bigger Tsun then you are!**

 **Uni: Hey, why bring me into this? I haven't done anything, and don't call me Tsun!**

 **Akira: She's so uber kawaii desu! I can pinch her cheeks!**

 **Uni: Do it, I dare you, I'll pop a cap in you can say Antidisestablishmentarianism!**

 **Neptune: Big words hurt my brain! So let us have the latest chapter, brought to you by Pudding, the greatest snack known to mankind, and CPU Kind as well.**

 **Celestial: Let us all pay our respects, to our dear Puddings which are about to be consumed. And for those we have lost, you are gone, but not forgotten. Also as a heads up, there's gonna be a lot of stuff revolving around the Kingdom Hearts aspect of this story, as stated before, this borrows elements from Kingdom Hearts but isn't a full crossover, so I'm not listing it as such.  
**

Hyperdimension Neptunia Hearts

Chapter 3

Planeptune

The Land of Purple Progress was quite beautiful, and the second oldest nation in Gamindustri. The central city was very futuristic, with long moving side walks, high above the city streets. The vehicles were also a mix of modern and futuristic, and he swore he saw some flying vehicles somewhere. The buildings were tall and violet, with a few of them being magenta in color. Akira, Noire and Uni couldn't help but stop and look all over the place. The boy had almost tripped when he had arrived at one of the holographic sidewalks, almost scared to get on it, until Uni pulled him on it, calling him a baby for being scared. He instantly countered back, saying she was just as nervous as he was.

Large electronic billboards could be seen all over the place, advertising all new tech created by Neptune, or rather approved by her. The NepStation 4 was the console produced by Planeptune, and it seemed like a very popular sell, since he had seen several ads for it on various buildings. There was even one where Neptune herself was holding the console above her head, with Nepgear holding the controller, looking shy in the picture. He found it quite adorable.

The biggest attraction was Planeptune's basilicom. PlanepTower as it was known to the people. It was a tall thirty story structure, situated in the center of the city. It was a prism tower, meaning it had four solid points that extended upward to form a single tower. It looked almost like a sword rising out of the sky, with a single point at the very two. It had two landings and an observatory. The largest landing was the one that belonged to the Patron Goddesses of the nation. There was a river that cut around the central square, adding to the beauty of the city.

Several buildings towered high around the two CPUs as they walked through the streets of Planeptune.

There was one that looked almost like a rocket, a large arena, which Neptune and Nepgear used to announce their newest technology, while also hosting tournaments and concerts every so often. The residential areas of the city circled around the central square, spanning out for almost two kilometers. There was also a train that cut across the entire town, and would lead you to Lowee or Lastation.

All around them people were walking, men, women and children, all of them being extremely happy. The entire attitude of the city seemed laid back, most likely taking after their goddess. He could tell why it was that Planeptune was such a popular spot to raise a family, though it did compete with Lowee in that department. All of the people smiling made Akira happy. Even though Neptune was a lazy goddess, the people were happy, and that's what mattered in the end.

"Check out that arcade...it's really flashy. I bet it's loaded with retro games too!" Uni said, pointing to the arcade, which they were currently passing. Akira looked down, seeing the streets several meters below him, making him gulp.

"Y-yeah that looks interesting Uni, it really does." he said.

"Wow, I didn't think you were this scared of heights. And you wanted to fly here." Noire said, earning an annoyed look from the boy.

"Hey, forgive me for not trusting a holographic sidewalk. Where I'm from, we had nothing but asphalt and solid fucking ground. Besides, I honestly thought Uni could transform, so I was looking forward to it." he said, causing the candidate to frown.

"Sorry, I'm sure you were looking forward to that."

"Hey don't worry...you'll transform in no time! So until then, I'll cheer you on!" Akira said, wrapping his arm around her waist. She flushed a bit, but didn't do anything to remove his arm. Noire gave them a glance, but said nothing as they reached the other end of the moving sidewalk.

"Well, look what the Kupokitty dragged in." the familiar voice of IF said, catching the party from Lastation off guard.

"Oh...hey IF, you just get off work?" Noire asked, earning a nod from the guild agent.

"Compa messaged me and said Neptune invited you over. Since it's your first time exploring Planeptune, I figured I would guide you around, but you've been doing fine on your own, it seems." she said, earning waves from Uni and Akira.

"Yeah, we're just here to see Neptune, not to explore the city...but I do admit, Planeptune is very impressive, and quite technological, if I do say so myself."

"That's the closest thing to a compliment you're gonna get Iffy, so I would take it if I we're you." Akira said, earning a jab to the ribs from the goddess.

"Well, I can see you have been getting along just fine. Come on, I'm sure Neptune is waiting for the lot of you to show up." IF said, leading them toward PlanepTower, which wasn't much farther from where they were.

Akira glanced around, seeing all of the stores they were passing. He figured they were in some sort of outdoor mall, since there were a lot of clothing stores around. He spotted a weapon shop, as well as a supermarket not far from each other. The most popular shop however was definitely the video game store, which had various people crowded around it. There was an ice cream parlor and a pizza parlor next to each other, along with some outdoor tables, which some teenagers were taking advantage of. He caught a few boys giving Uni some subtle glances, and whispering to each other.

"Hey Mini Tsun, those guys over there are checking you out." he said softly, causing the girl to look in the same direction he was looking. As soon as she did, they all went back to what they were doing, a few of them brave enough to look up.

"They should keep their eyes to themselves." she said with a huff, flicking some hair over her shoulder, though he did catch the blush on her cheeks.

"Aw come on! Uni you are absolutely gorgeous, it's normal for young men to look at you." he said.

"Ugh...you are just saying that because you're a pervert." she said, crossing her arms, a scowl on her face. She was trying not to blush at the compliment he had just given her..

"Am not...listen, if this was my world, and I caught sight of a girl as cute as you, I would definitely ask her for them digits. Sadly, I'm not as brave as you might think." he said, a frown on his face.

"What...are you scared of flirting it up with a girl?" she asked curiously, her ruby eyes filled with mirth at his expense.

"N-no...I mean...I have dated before but...let's just say the relationships always end up messy. The last one I was in was a bit messy...she tried changing me into someone I'm not, so I hate to let her go...listen to me Uni, if you ever find a boy or girl that you like, don't let them change you. They should love you for who you are, and if they try to tell you otherwise, then they aren't a good person to be with. That'll just turn you into a bitter old woman with 32 cats." he said firmly, glancing away from the girl. He caught the curious look Noire was giving him, but he just shrugged, glancing up at the nearby billboard.

" _5pb...must be this world's Taylor Swift. Huh...she's holding a concert in Leanbox in about a week...she looks pretty cute."_ he thought to himself, a stupid grin on his face.

The young woman he was staring at was of course the famous Siren of Leanbox, 5pb, a very popular idol. She was a young woman of eighteen, with long flowing blue hair, and bright pink eyes. She was wearing a black halter top, with a pinstripe design to it. The straps were pink and had light frills on them. She wore a matching layered skirt, long fishnet stockings and black and pink platform shoes. He also noticed she had a tattoo of a G clef on her left waist, along with a heart.

The music store the billboard was above was having a flash sale, various CDs were on sale, along with some 5pb merchandise. He saw several girls standing outside of the store, some wearing the same clothes as 5pb, while others were wearing tee shirts with her face on it.

Now, being the young impregnable young man he is, he decided it would be a good idea to figure out what all the hubbub was about. He wasn't that far from PlanepTower, so he just knelt down, pretending to tie his shoe. IF and Noire had yet to notice, but Uni had stopped to wait for him. She tapped her foot impatiently as he continued to mess with his shoelace, pretending to tie it.

"Jeez would you hurry up? We're gonna loose Iffy and Noire." she said. He stood up, taking a hold of her hand, pulling her along.

"Sorry, but we're taking a detour."

"Whoa...hey, don't just pull me. Let go!" she cried angrily.

The music store was just as he pictured, loaded with CDs of various pop idols and artists. He was half expecting to find his own favorite artists among the collage of Hyper Dimension musicians. He walked over to the Pop section, sifting through all of the CDs on display.

"So, what the hell are we doing here?"

"Cultural experience." he said with a shrug. The girl sighed, moving away from the pop section, more toward the Post Hardcore area. He grabbed 5pb's first album, along with her second and third releases. They were the only ones currently on sale, but he figured he could find the rest of her songs somewhere else and just rip them onto his phone.

"Well, I wasn't expecting you to like Post Hardcore." the boy said, startling Uni, who bumped into the rack in front of her. She let out a growl as she picked up the fallen CDs from the floor.

"Damn it, don't do that. And yes I do like this type of music...the thumping bass, the loud drums, the sick guitar rifts...what isn't there to love?"

"Well, then you'll be happy when I say that I have over five hundred songs on my phone of said genre. Songs from bands that you've never even heard of, and are bound to fall in love with...all you have to do to attain such a trove of music, is buy his for me." he said, handing her the CDs in his hands.

"5pb's albums? You want me to buy you these?" she asked, brow raised in curiosity.

"It would be really embarrassing if I just walked up to the damn counter and hand the girl this. If you buy them for me, at least it would make sense." he said, handing her the money. She sighed, shaking her head.

"Fine, I'll do you this solid, but you owe me a quest when we get back to Lastation." she said, earning a nod from the boy. The two of them walked back to the counter, earning a smile from the cashier.

"Did you find everything to your liking miss?"

"Oh um...I did." Uni replied, handing the young woman the three CDs.

"A 5pb fan huh? I heard she was doing a raffle on her webshow. Three lucky winners will get VIP access tickets to her next concert in Leanbox." she said, ringing them up.

"That sounds interesting...the odds of winning a raffle are pretty slim though."

"You never know. You may get lucky and actually win, we can try if you want." Akira said, earning a shrug from the girl.

"Anyway, these three CDs come out to 45.89." she said. Uni handed the girl the 50 credit bill that Akira had handed her.

"Since you two seem to be avid fans, I'll add her new single for free...it's a download code for the NepTunes store, so when you type it in, you'll be able to download it into your mobile device." she said.

"Thanks miss, I really appreciate it." Akira said, earning a smile from her. She handed Uni the bag, along with the receipt and the change.

"Have a good one you two, you're the cutest couple I've seen all day...just so you know." she said, giving them a wink. Uni hurried out of the store, trying to hide her blushing face, while Akira just took it in stride. The CPU Candidate handed the boy the bag along with the change.

"There, you could have saved me the embarrassing moment and bought the damn thing yourself."

"Aw, you're just flushed because she called us a cute couple...I'm inclined to agree." the boy said, handing her the five credit bill back.

"What do I want this for?"

"Payment for helping me out, of course you can listen to these whenever you want, and I'll put all of the music from my phone into a flash drive so you can listen to it too. Sharing is caring after all." he said, giving her a wink.

"There you are, what the hell you two! I can't even turn around for a second and you go and disappear on me!" Noire snapped, earning a grin from Akira.

"Sorry, that was my bad. I'll let you know the next time I steal Uni from you. Come on then, we shouldn't keep Neptune waiting." he said, earning a sigh from the raven haired goddess.

She didn't say anything as she lead the two toward PlanepTower, where IF was already waiting for them with Compa. Akira greeted the nurse, earning a smile in return from her.

"So, did you find what you were looking for in that music store?" IF asked, earning a nod from the boy.

"I did...I heard 5pb is doing a raffle on her webshow, VIP tickets to her next concert. I haven't heard her music yet, but if she's known as the Siren of Leanbox, then she must be an amazing singer."

"Of course! 5Pb is quite an amazing singer, we've met her in person and her voice is just as lovely." Compa said, earning a curious look from Noire.

"When did you meet 5pb? And how come this never came up in conversation?"

"Oh, that's because of Nep of course. As it turns out, 5pb's older sister MAGES lives in Planeptune. She asked Neptune personally for a mission, to find some long discontinued soda. Neptune didn't find it, but she got to meet 5pb in person, thankfully we got the chance too." IF said, leading them into the basilicom.

The lobby was similar to that of Lastation's basilicom, only it was purple in color, bright and welcoming. The request boards were more up to date than the ones in Lastation, in fact the ones in Planeptune were small and displayed mostly in 3 dimensions, so the words were literally floating in the air. The lobby was mostly empty, most likely because the people were just as lazy as Neptune. IF said something to the woman behind the counter, and she let them into the elevator.

"Wow, you can see all of Planeptune from here." Akira said, his eyes filled with wonder as he looked at the sprawling city below. Uni was standing next to him, glancing at the river down below.

"His attitude seems to have changed, what did you do to him Noire?"

"Me? I didn't do anything to him IF...I just taught him the value of hard work. He's been taking quests from the guild all by himself." Noire said proudly.

"That's a lie...you practically beg me to go with you. Oh Akira, I can't handle this monster by myself, please will you come with me? I don't want to die." he said, pressing his hand to his forehead. Compa was trying her hardest not to laugh, as the black haired woman clenched her hands tightly.

"I did not! I'll admit, the Dolphin mission we just took was a little out of my league, but I could have taken the monster all by myself!"

"Bullshit, you don't even believe that...well, it is believable. After all, you only do everything." he said smugly, bumping fists with IF who gave him a smirk.

"You make it too easy Noire. No wonder Neptune teases you so much." she said, walking out of the elevator.

Akira's first opinion of PlanepTower's pent house was that it was big. The second opinion was that it was very very messy. He looked around at the large living area he had arrived in. The carpets were a light lavender color, and the living room had some leather couches placed in the center of it. There was a medium sized coffee table placed in front of the couch, filled with empty soda cans and chip bags. There was a flat screen television mounted on the wall, with a game system hooked up to it. To the left was a modest sized kitchen. There was also a large glass door leading toward the landing.

"Damn it Nep, I thought I told you to clean up after yourself." IF snapped, making the violet haired girl sit up in her couch.

"I did, I picked up the cans that I used." she said, earning a sigh from the guild agent.

"Nep-Nep, it isn't nice to invite people over to a messy house. You have to clean this up right now." Compa said firmly, causing the goddess to shoot to her feet.

"Alright alright, it's nice to see you guys again, just give me a second while I toss all of this pesky trash in the can." Neptune said, grabbing the empty chip packets.

"Here, I'll help you." Akira said, setting his bag on the table, as he started grabbing all of the cans.

"Akira, you shouldn't trouble yourself picking up Neptune's mess." Noire said, causing the boy to groan.

"Noire, it's typically nice for friends to help each other clean up. I don't mind helping Neptune spruce out the place, especially if I'm gonna hang out for awhile." he said, placing the cans in the recycle bin.

"He has a point Nowa, maybe you should clean your office before me and Nep Jr. visit."

"I do, except you always mess it up right after you show up!" Noire snapped angrily, causing the girl to giggle.

"Oh yeah."

While Neptune and Noire continued bickering, the young man decided to continue picking the trash up. He had seen various packets of chips strewn about, all of them having some odd names. Like Moritos and Mountain Nep, among others. It seemed as if these companies made the same products as on Earth, except named differently because of the dimensions. It made him rethink his theory on the Multiverse.

"Well, it looks presentable now...so why did you invite us here Nep? Something important happen?" Akira asked, turning to the Planeptune goddess.

"As a matter of fact, it did. It seems your main character status is increasing with each passing day. You are very relevant to the plot now, so much so that Histy asked to see you personally." She said, earning a curious look from the boy.

"Histy...you mean Histoire right? The oracle of Planeptune?" Akira asked, earning a nod from the goddess.

"Yes, that would be me in fact. I'm so glad you could make it here so quickly." a firm yet motherly voice said.

Akira had been expecting an older woman when he heard the voice. What he got instead was a little woman on a book. It made his mind almost explode with confusion. The small woman just looked at him oddly, not really understanding his odd look.

"Um...you're a fairy?" he asked, after a minute or so of silence.

"Indeed, I am a tomb fairy who records all of Gamindustri's history. My name is Histoire, I'm the Oracle of Planeptune. It is a pleasure to meet you in person Akira."

"Please, the pleasure is all mine. I'm actually curious, why would someone like you want to meet a plebeian like me? I'm hardly worth your time." he said.

"Don't you say that Akira, you aren't a plebeian. When Neptune told me all about you, I had to personally meet you. You are from another world correct?"

"Yes, however I don't know how I got here...I remember waking up, getting ready for school and then landing here. One important detail is that I was walking and the ground just shattered underneath me." he said, earning a curious look from the small woman.

"Well, it isn't unheard of for someone to suddenly appear in this dimension. In fact it has happened quite a bit in the past."

"Huh? It has? When?" Neptune asked curiously, earning a sigh from the tome fairy.

"If you'd like for me to find that information out, you'll have to wait three days for me to find it."

"Three days? Why three days?" Noire asked, a confused look on her face. Uni had a matching look of curiosity, but was more interested in finding where Nepgear was.

"Allow me to explain...for as long as I've been alive, I have been keeping a record of history. I was in fact created by the original CPU Odyssey, for this very purpose. Since there is so much history for me to go through, I have to take my time researching. For very specific things, I need varying time periods, usually in threes." Histoire replied, earning nods from everyone present.

"Well...three is a nice and whole number. It's much easier to round out too, that way you always have a nice solid time scale." Akira said, stroking his chin.

"Let us continue. I am not exactly sure if anyone from another dimension has been here recently, but if you have been brought here, it must be for a specific purpose. This might tie in with the weapon Nepgear has described."

"Um, sorry to trouble you...where is Nepgear? I haven't seen her yet." Uni said, earning a small nod from the blonde fairy.

"She's in her workshop, it's down the hall, third door to the left."

"Hey Mini Tsun, mind asking Nepgear to fix this watch for me? It started going frizzy on me after that mission to the resort." Akira said, handing the black haired girl his Apple Watch. She looked it oddly, accepting the charger as well.

"This is the oddest watch I have ever seen...and don't call me Mini Tsun, dammit." the girl snapped, turning to leave the living room.

"Let's stop interrupting, I'm very interested in all of this." IF said, earning nods from everyone in the room.

"I'll make some snacks, I feel like this is gonna be a long conversation."

"Thanks Compa, you're an angel." Akira said, giving the girl a wink, making her giggle to herself.

"Anyway...as I have stated before...this weapon may tie into the reason why you are in this dimension. May I see it?" Histoire asked. The boy nodded, gesturing for her to back up a bit. He held his hand out, taking a deep breath.

The familiar swirl of pixels and numbers surrounded his hand, as his keyblade. Akira felt a bit odd, showing off such a unique weapon to everyone. Of course they were his only friends in this world, so he didn't feel particularly bad in showing them. Histoire looked at the weapon closely, looking at the odd sparkle it had. She mentally jotted everything down, from the length, to its design and even the small chain.

"This is fascinating. I've never seen a weapon like this before...thankfully I did find some information on the keyblade itself...it isn't as extensive, but if you'd like more information I could always search for more at a later date."

"Sure, what do you know about it so far?" the boy asked, allowing the weapon to disappear.

"For one, it is fashioned after another weapon...one known as the X-blade. It was a weapon that was forged from equal parts light and darkness, it's purpose was to open the door to the heart of all worlds, Kingdom Hearts."

"The heart of all worlds? That sounds like something some evil person would go after." Neptune said, earning a nod from Histoire.

"That's correct Neptune, various people in the past have tried to attain Kingdom Hearts, so much so that a war broke out. There are those who fight to protect it, and those who want to gain access to it, for it's knowledge and power. In order to reach Kingdom Hearts, the people forged Keyblades in the image of the original X-blade, in an attempt to open the heart of all worlds." Histoire said.

"So wait, you're telling me that hundreds of people made weapons just like the one Akira has? Just so they could get access to this Kingdom Hearts thing?" IF asked.

"I'm afraid so...many people lost their lives in this Great Keyblade War. The world couldn't take it, and it was consumed by darkness. However, the hearts of the surviving children were filled with brilliant light, and it reformed the world, into a bunch of separate small worlds, all of them disconnected from each other. Years have passed, and people have always attempted to steal Kingdom Hearts." Histoire said, earning nods from everyone.

"Jeez, this is an annoying amount of exposition. Compa, you done with those snacks yet? I need to wet my whistle." Neptune called out, earning a small cry from the girl.

"In a second...I just have to finish making the tea." she called back.

"Anyway. I suppose the people who use these Keyblades are known as Keyblade Wielders...and there are masters who train these people right?" Akira asked.

"Indeed, Keyblade Masters often nurture young Keyblade Wielders in the art of using the Keyblade to their maximum potential. Sadly, the amount of keyblade wielders in the universe has shrunk quite a bit. Each universe is separated from each other, and in this one, it is possible for keyblade wielders to exist." Histoire said, a frown on her face.

"So...what you are saying is, our dimension exists in a separate plane of existence. In Akira's universe, none of this exists, but in ours, everything is possible?" Noire asked.

"Yes and no. Our world is far away from the spectrum of other worlds, so much so that it has formed its own system. From our world alone, it is possible that other worlds, mirroring our own have been formed. The Multiverse theory comes heavily into play here."

"There's that pesky theory again. So my world exists in a universe parallel to this one. I suppose when the ground shattered underneath me, I literally dropped into this world. But if that's the case, then why did it happen?" Akira asked, a serious tone in his voice.

"Well, this has to do with the keyblade as well. As stated before, your universe is one that consists of a different plane of existence. Which most likely means no magic of any kind, and no magic weapons or monsters. But that doesn't mean our universe cannot connect to it...the keyblade is the key here."

"Boo...terrible pun, just terrible." Neptune said, accepting the tea Compa handed her. She handed IF a cup as well, placing the others at the table. She handed the others off to Noire and Akira, taking the last one for herself.

"Neptune, if you would please stop interrupting..I would appreciate it. Now then, I have a few questions for you Akira. First off, when the Keyblade first appeared, did you have a dream?" Histoire asked. He set the tea cup down, giving her a nod.

"I did. I don't remember much though...all I remember was waking up on a weird platform surrounded by darkness. That's where I got the information about the CPUs. The platforms were distinct too. First was mine, and I was sleeping in the image, holding my keyblade...then it was Purple Heart and Nepgear, after them, it was Black Heart and Uni...then it was White Heart, Rom and Ram, and the final one was Green Heart. I don't remember anything after that." He said, earning some curious looks from his friends.

"There was a platform with me on it?" Noire asked, earning a nod from the boy.

"It was stained glass, all black and very beautiful. You were at the very front, a proud look on your face, though your eyes were closed much like everyone else. Lastation was your backdrop, and Uni was in the back holding her M14 rifle in her hands. Oddly enough, Lastation was also the backdrop on my own platform." he said.

"That is very interesting...I believe this is something referred too as a Dive to the Heart. This dream wasn't a dream at all, it was your subconscious traveling into your heart. The reason why you saw the four CPUs and the Candidate's was because they were the guardians of the this world. It was as if they were testing you, to see if you had what it took to wield the keyblade."

Akira remained silent, pondering the new information he had received. It was a lot of information to digest, he had learned more history about the keyblade from Histoire than he had in Lastation's Library. In fact the information there was much less extensive than he thought, and even that information was invaluable to him. Learning that his mind had traveled to his heart was extremely odd, and he didn't understand it at all.

"I can tell you're confused Akira...in fact all of you are having a hard time grasping this...I don't blame you, I myself don't understand this very well." Histoire said, earning a chuckle from Noire.

"That's an understatement Histoire...I don't understand a single lick of what you have just said." She said, taking a sip from her cup. Neptune had almost eaten all of the crackers and cheese that Compa had prepared, leaving none for the others. Thankfully all of them had grabbed some before she had started eating.

"I need more information to go on, does the keyblade choose a person from the strength of their heart?" he asked.

"It would seem so. It seems anyone is capable of wielding a keyblade, so long as their heart is strong enough. Whether good or bad, anyone can hold it...that's why the war began in the first place. There is a lot more out there, the darkness is quite a strong foe." Histoire said.

"I take it the Realm of Darkness is what makes all of the other worlds cower in fear right? Oh, does that mean we can like...slay it or something?" Neptune asked, earning a sigh from the small fairy.

"You can't slay darkness. In order for light to exist darkness must also exist. The heart also follows this principle, it is both light and darkness. Sadly, there are people who fall to the darkness quite easily, when this happens, the darkness swallows a persons heart, and they become a Heartless."

"Huh? A what?" IF asked curiously.

"A heartless, you mean a person who has no heart?" Compa asked curiously, earning a nod from Histoire.

"Yes, when a persons heart is swallowed by the darkness they become a heartless. A vile creature who devours other hearts...their aim is to seek the heart of a world and swallow it, when that world looses its heart, it disappears. But that isn't the only thing that happens...if a persons will is strong enough, when they turn into a heartless, the body left behind will come back as a Nobody."

"A nobody? Okay this is starting to get confusing again." Akira said, rubbing his temple.

"I'm sorry, this is all the information I have found, so I am sharing a simplified version. A Nobody is the will of a person who has given the body life. They can think, act and plan...often times, if the will is strong enough, the nobody will remain in human form. They can't feel emotion because they lack a heart, but that is also a rouse...they can emulate emotion, and fool people into the darkness."

"Hmm...so I take it these Nobodies want hearts as well, because they miss the hearts they had, before they turned into heartless. I take it if Heartless and Nobodies are both slain, the original person returns, correct?"

"Very good Akira, that is precisely what happens. But in order for those creatures to be destroyed, the hearts need to be freed by the Keyblade. The freed hearts will travel to Kingdom Hearts, awaiting for the original body to return. If the body does not return, the heart will turn into the light and darkness that formed it. It will then be reborn as a new heart, and given to a newborn person." Histoire finished.

Everyone remained silent, the only thing filling the room being Neptune's eating. They all had various questions but didn't have a good way to ask them. Akira himself was confused beyond all hell, all he could do was let the information settle in his mind.

"I can tell this is a very hard topic to digest...but I'll take this time to explain some features the keyblade has. For one, it acts like a literal key. You can open doors, and locks. You can also lock anything, including the keyhole to this very world, to protect it from the darkness. The final thing you can do with it, is rather taboo. You can use it to unlock a persons heart." Histoire said.

"Unlock...you mean, I can use my keyblade to take a persons heart...forcefully?" Akira asked curiously, earning a nod from the fairy.

"Indeed, when a person unlocks their heart via keyblade, they'll loose their body to the darkness, and become a heartless. The heart will go straight to Kingdom Hearts, and if the will is strong enough, then a Nobody will be produced. There is one case of a person having their heart brought back moments after willingly giving it up. They also lived for half a year without knowing they had produced a nobody."

"Damn...this is some heavy shit...I didn't think this keyblade was such a special weapon. I feel honored to have it, but I also feel like I have a target on my back. If I can kill Heartless with it, wouldn't they attack me? After all, a heart that's strong enough to wield a weapon like this, would be easy pickings for them."

"That is a good point...if these heartless are attracted to strong hearts, then why haven't they appeared in this world?" IF asked, earning a giggle from Histoire.

"You have the CPUs to thank for this. Their heavenly power protects this world from incoming darkness. The heartless will never set foot in this land, so long as there is share energy and active CPUs. However, just to be safe, I give Akira the task of locating this world's Keyhole. I would help you locate it, but I don't think I have that information readily available."

"It's alright Histoire, I'm sure I'll find it at some point...when I do, I'll lock it up tight, no way that pesky darkness is invading this world." Akira said cheerfully, despite all of the information he had been given.

"If I may, why was Akira even given the keyblade in the first place? Is there something he's supposed to do?" Noire asked.

"That is an interesting question. Aki was brought to Gamindustri for a reason, it can't be to just seal the keyhole can it?" Compa asked curiously. Akira frowned at the nickname she had given him. It was the same one his sister Annie called him when they were younger. It reminded him of how much he missed her.

"For that, I am not sure. Usually, when a keyblade wielder appears in a world, it is either to bring hope, or to bring calamity. The nature of this weapon is as unpredictable as its wielder." Histoire said.

"Gee, that makes me feel so much better...hey look, it's Akira the bastard that brought calamity to the world." the boy said, earning a laugh from Neptune.

"Don't be like that, you have to be positive Aki! You were brought to Gamindustri because you are a main character! Just let the plot handle itself." Neptune said.

"Neptune be real. Akira was torn out of his old life and just dumped here for a reason none of us know. His family and friends must be worried about him, and all you can say is something stupid like that. Be more considerate, will you?" Noire snapped.

"Yowza, Nowa is pissed!" the purple haired goddess said.

"It's alright Noire, while I am sad that I was suddenly torn out of my old life without much say in the matter, I am at least happy to be surrounded by friends. If I was alone it would be so much worse...I'll find out why I was brought here eventually, then I can return home to my previous life. No harm no fowl."

"Well...I already am working on a way to open a portal to your world. It will take quite a long time in order for you to return. I've already made some calculations and...well...I don't think you'll be pleased with the results."

"Just hit me with it Histoire, don't sugar coat it." the boy said, giving the fairy a firm look. She nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Well, it will take approximately 33 years for a portal between your world and ours to be opened. I've tried to make some calculations to see if I could open one sooner, but that is the closest I can get to." She said.

The boy sat there, shocked to hear the number. He had been expecting it to be at least three years, since Histoire did things in threes. But to hear a number as big as 33? It was something that he couldn't accept. Over thirty years would pass before he would see his father, his mother an his sister again. Would they even be alive? Would his sister be fine? Would the world even exist then? His heart was thumping loudly in his chest and his ears were ringing. Even then, he had a calm look on his face, almost stoic.

"Do you think I could step out for a minute? I need to let this sink in." he said.

"Go ahead buddy, take all the time you need." Neptune said, giving the boy a smile. He stood up, heading toward the landing, slipping out a second later, closing the door after himself.

"Poor Aki...I can't begin to imagine what's going through his mind." Compa said, a frown on his face.

"Being told that it would take over thirty years to return home? He must be thinking about his family and friends." IF said.

"He has a little sister...the last time they had seen each other was a year ago. He was excited because she was transferring to his local high school, but then all of this happened." Noire said, a worried look on her face.

"Well...I could perhaps shorten the wait if we had some share energy. Opening a portal to a world in a parallel world is much harder than opening one to a mirror world. Since there is no share energy there, there is no point of origin, making it harder to pinpoint his world." Histoire said.

"Well, if Akira needs share energy, then I'll do my very best to earn some for him. We'll need to make all of our shares skyrocket for him to go home!" Neptune said, a grin on her face.

"Neptune working hard? Pinch me, I'm dreaming." Noire said sarcastically, letting out a yelp when Compa pinched her. She gave the nurse a glare.

"Sorry..I was just following orders." she said softly.

"It would be wise to speak with Blanc and Vert about this matter as well...we could use all of the shares we can get. If you have the chance, do introduce Akira to them...I think it will keep him distracted from what is going on, at least until we figure out what is truly happening here."

"Okay, this just happens to line up with a little activity I have planned in Lowee. Our resident bookworm has extended an invitation to her nation. Noire, would you like to come with?" Neptune asked, earning a curious look from the raven haired goddess.

"I suppose...although I am quite intrigued as to why Blanc would invite you over me."

"Well, with all due respect Noire, you are kind of a hardass...maybe Blanc didn't know how to approach you." IF said, earning a gasp from Neptune.

"Damn, that was a sick burn...you're gonna need some Burn Heal for that one."

"You know what...I'm not even gonna dignify it with a response." Noire replied, holding her nose up high.

"Um...wouldn't you saying you don't dignify it with a response dignify it with a response?" Compa asked curiously, earning a nod from IF.

"That is true...if you don't have a response for an insult then you are responding to it with silence. Which in turn is a response."

"My brain hurts, can we please not talk about this?" Neptune asked.

"Sheesh, you Planeptunians really don't let things slide do you?" Noire asked, finishing the last of her tea.

Akira frowned as he leaned against the railing, looking at the city below. Planeptune was beautiful, it was much more peaceful than Tokyo was. It was big like the city he had grown up in, and all of the people seemed friendly. The last few days he had spent in Lastation were some of the most interesting. A boring day in his life would be him going to school, playing games with his friends, and then heading home, doing nothing before heading to bed.

Here in Gamindustri he had monster hunting quests, exploration, arcades, various stores he had never seen. It was always more lively, and he had kind people to speak too. Sure, he was glad that Noire and Uni were there to keep him company, but he did miss his friend Takumi, and he missed his sister a lot too. Just when she was about to reunite with him, this had to happen.

33 years...it still boggled his mind. He wouldn't accept it, he refused too. He didn't want to get stuck in this world for so long, and be unable to see his sister, or his friend again. He held the railing in a white knuckle grip, his head hanging a bit as he looked at the people below. He let out a chuckle, a quote from his favorite cartoon appearing on the forefront of his mind.

"I wonder if a fall from here would be enough to kill me." he said softly, the voice of Squidward filling his mind.

"Gee, I hope you really aren't thinking of killing yourself." Noire said, causing him to turn around. The raven haired goddess stood behind him, arms crossed with a firm look on her face.

"I'm not...I'm just remembering this cartoon I used to watch a lot growing up. I've had some time to think and...well...I can't really do much about the wait. Hopefully, there's another way for me to return home. But for now, I'll just accept my life and figure out the reason why this happened."

"That's a very mature way of seeing this. I was expecting you to bitch and moan and cry until you finally accepted it." Noire said, earning a scoff from the boy.

"I'm seventeen years old Noire, not five. Yeah, it blows that I can't see my sister, and that I can't hang out with my friends. They probably want to know where I am, knowing my father, he's probably tearing the ground apart trying to find me...but I can't worry about things that are out of my hands. I have to make the most of it, here in this weird yet awesome video game world."

"Hmm...well, I suppose I can help you get accustomed to living life in Gamindustri. You're already learning how to fight, and will be able to handle E-D class quests on your own. Just stay faithful to Lastation and you'll be good."

"I dunno Noire, Planeptune seems really nice too...I may buy myself a summer home here, seeing as the next three decades are gonna be spent in this world." he said, earning a huff from the girl.

"Fine, go ahead and move to Planeptune, see if I care. But just know that I'll black list you from Lastation forever! You won't be able to even set a foot in my nation ever again!"

She stiffened a bit when she felt a strong pair of arms circling her body. She found herself in a tight embrace, one that took her completely by surprise. Akira rested his face on her shoulder, hugging her tightly. The scent of strawberries was rather alluring, and he figured it was her favorite fruit. He shook it off, closing his eyes a bit.

"Thanks Noire...for being my friend...and for helping me out."

"W-What...I...y-you're welcome." she said softly, not knowing how to react. He let go a second later, giving her a bright grin.

"Alright then, let's always do our best, kay?"

"S-sure...listen, the CPU of Lowee invited Neptune and Nepgear over, and in turn, she invited us. Histoire said it would be a good idea for you to come along, so you could meet the other CPUs."

"Awesome, I've been wanting to go to Lowee. I've never seen snow before...every single winter, I left with my mother to Okinawa, which was a really tropical area of Japan, so I never actually saw snow..well I did, but it always slushy." He said, an excited look on his face.

"Great...we'll be leaving tomorrow morning, we'll be staying in Planeptune for the night...so you'll be able to check out some of the locales in the area. I was thinking of heading for a walk later on, you can join me if you'd like."

"Sure Noire, I don't mind hanging out with you." he said, giving her a nod.

"Akira, I need to speak with you right now." Nepgear suddenly said, startling the two.

"Jeez Nep Jr, you scared the hell out of me!" Akira said, closing the distance between himself and the lilac haired goddess.

"S-sorry. I would like to ask you where you got this watch." she said, holding his Apple Watch in her hand.

"Uh...Junes?" he asked, not at all knowing how to explain the location to the girl.

"I suppose it doesn't matter where but...this device is just like one from Planeptune's past. Something called a Visual Radio...it was a system created to work in tandem with one of the systems at the time. It was able to connect to the radio, internet and it worked as a communicator as well."

"How far back are you talking about?" Noire asked, a look of interest on her face.

"I would say, around sixty or so...way before me and Neptune were ruling. This device is so similar to it, that I'm honestly quite impressed!"

"So...my world is sixty years behind Planeptune...that's rather interesting...although it is interesting to note the technology of Lowee and Lastation seems up to date with my world. I guess nations are more advanced depending on the productivity of its people." Akira said, a pensive look on his face.

"Nepgear is a nut when it comes to technology...if you need anything appraised, she's your go to girl." Uni said, giving her friend a proud smile, causing her to blush.

"It's a blessing and a curse...I managed to figure out what was wrong, but in order to fix it, we need to get a special memory chip, found only in Bit monsters. They're a local trash mob located in the deepest part of the Virtua Highlands. It will take some time to find it, but I can definitely do it." Nepgear said, earning a nod from the boy.

"I see...it would most likely take hours to find, and seeing as we have to leave for Lowee, it would be rather inconvenient for us to head out now...hmm...alright then, since you like that watch so much, I'll let you keep it." he said.

"What? Are you for real?" the girl cried, eyes widened in shock.

"Sure, if you're willing to go through so much trouble just to fix it, I may as well let you have it. It's just a trinket to me, something that I can use to access the music on my phone when I need too. I used it a lot when I went freerunning, but I doubt I'll be doing any of that any time soon." he said, brushing it off.

"Wow...thanks a bunch Akira...this is so cool! It's such an honor to have something like this for my collection, a piece of technology from another world! Just thinking about it gives me goosebumps." she said, racing back into the building. For Akira, there was only one thing he could say to her reaction.

"Kawaii!"

"Huh?" Noire and Uni cried, confused at his sudden outburst. It seemed there was still quite a lot for them to learn about Earth and their mannerisms.


	5. A Night in Planeptune

**A/N:**

 **Celestial: Hello one and all to another wonderful chapter of Hyper Dimension Neptunia Hearts. With me today are my wonderful Hostess Netpune.**

 **Neptune: Sup!**

 **Celestial: And our guests..everyone else.**

 **Noire: Gee, what's up with the half assed introduction?**

 **Uni: Makes me feel unwanted**

 **Akira: How do you think I feel? I'm his OC after all.**

 **Netpune: You are all inferior to the awesomeness that is Neptune! So Celestial, what's the sitch?**

 **Celestial: Well Netpune, it seems the homeland is about to be struck by a hurricane...and by homeland I mean Puerto Rico of course...and I suppose the Virgin Islands too...and literally anything in Irma's path, that bitch is relentless.**

 **Neptune: Such is the force of nature it seems. So for all of you living in those areas, we wish you good luck with the storm! Of course you probably can't see this because you got no power, internet or are just too lazy to read this.**

 **Noire: Or maybe they can't read English?**

 **Neptune: Nah, that's what Google Translate is for, everyone knows that..**

 **Celestial: Ah, our banter sure is top notch. Anyway, we will bare witness to a night in Planeptune! We also get to see just how Akira handles dinner preparations for the beautiful ladies of this story.**

 **Neptune: Aw shucks, I know I'm beautiful, but you don't need to remind me.**

 **Noire: He was obviously talking about me. After all he stated in his last story that I'm his favorite goddess.**

 **Akira: Wonder what she means with that? She's trying to butter herself up but she's just gonna pull an LA. Beast and snap her toe in half.**

 **Celestial: Ah, don't remind me of that...shit...although now I remember him eating a 5lb back of Sugar Free Gummy Bears...wonder what it felt like to shit the rainbow.**

 **Neptune: This isn't a skittles commercial! On with the chapter!**

Hyperdimension Neptunia Hearts

Chapter 4

A Night in Planeptune

It had been a few hours since Histoire had spoken with everyone about the keyblade. Akira was still getting over everything he had been told, but he had decided to just accept it for the time being. He wasn't going to give up on returning home, so as long as he tried his hardest, he would eventually return home. Deciding not to think about it, the boy decided to start downloading all of the music he had bought onto his Iphone 6. Thankfully, CDs remained the same between dimensions, so his computer had no trouble reading the information at all. Neptune had asked him various times what the little figures and shapes on his computer were, and he had explained to her that they were various characters that comprised the Japanese language. As soon as he started explaining Hiragana to her, she had grown bored, and had grabbed her controller, choosing to play a game.

He had at least been able to format his computer so that it could work in the Hyper Dimension. So it wasn't a useless piece of technology to him...while his phone wasn't able to connect to any cellphone towers, or Wi-Fi, it had been able to work as a music player, which was perfectly fine for the boy. Of course he was now happy that he had chosen to go with the Iphone 6, since he had a phone jack in case his headphones stopped working. Why Apple got rid of the headphone jack on the Iphone 7 was beyond him. He figured the Iphone 8 would get rid of buttons entirely, and would be a piece of fiberglass screen and a motherboard.

But it wasn't the time to make fun of Apple and their failures, at least for now. He had also figured out a glitch to play Steam games offline by just abusing the time settings on his computer. Since he had already activated offline mode before hand so he could play games in school, he had to constantly change the date. At least he could play Left4Dead whenever he wanted.

It was a game he was trying to play at the moment. Once he had set all of his songs to download, after copying them into his Itunes, he minimized the window and opened up Steam, selecting Left4Dead2 from his games list. He still didn't know why this world's equivalent was called NepTunes, but her wasn't about to question the laws of this world. He had done that on occasion and found himself confused for several hours. He didn't need to extend that to days.

He felt someone breathing rather hard behind him, and glanced over his shoulder, seeing Neptune kneeling behind him, eyes locked firmly on the screen. He felt a bit unnerved by her closeness, but decided on letting her get a good look at the screen. He gave her a smile, letting go of his mouse.

"You interested in this game?"

"Duh...this is one of those Earth games right? I wanted to see how you guys make games." she said.

"Well...if you had an HDMI cord, I can plug it into your television and play it on the big screen." he said. She shot to her feet, quickly unplugging the cord from the back of the NepStation, ignoring the fact that Noire was currently playing Virtual Fighter.

"Hey, what the hell? That was a ranked match!" She said, glaring at her friend and hostess.

"I know, but this is an Earth game...we need to see it on the big screen." she said, handing the cord to Akira, who plugged it into his computer. The image appeared on the screen, just as the Valve Logo was on the screen. The familiar guitar chord started, as the main characters of Left4Dead2 Nick, Coach, Rochelle and Ellis made their way toward the Motel. The sound of glass shattering filled the speakers as Coach busted the door down.

"Oooh, this looks interesting so far." Neptune said, her attention fully on the screen. Akira rolled his eyes, plugging in his wireless dongle so he could use his controller. Thankfully he had already mapped everything out, so he didn't need to waste time doing that. Noire shut off the NepStation, her focus on the game now.

"What is this game?" she asked curiously.

"This my dear tsundere goddess, is one of the best games to come out of Valve in the last ten years. It's called Left4Dead2, its technically a sequel, but when you buy it, you get the levels for the first game. It's a post apocalyptic zombie game, in which the level changes every time you play it." he said.

"Huh? How does that work?" Neptune asked curiously.

"Well, it isn't the level. It's actually the spawn points of guns, ammo, items and zombies. There's something in this game called "The Director" which decides how things are gonna play out. The levels stay the same but everything that happens changes. Even better, people have modded the fuck out of this game."

"How so?" Noire asked, her interest having been piqued. Even IF and Compa were interested in the game the boy was speaking about. It was almost like a late night infomercial, and he was the host pushing some useless product to a gullible audience.

"Well, people have created their own levels. That's what makes this game so damn fun. They've gotten creative, they've created full campaigns based off of other games, or with their own stories. They've taken characters from movies, video games and anime and have textured them into the game, to make it that much more fun. There's also something called Super Horde, which makes the game way more intense. It's hard to play when you have a hundred thousand zombies running at you and all you have to defend yourself is a damn crowbar." he said, his eyes back on the screen.

"I wanna play, I wanna play! Is it co-op?" Neptune asked, earning a frown form the boy.

"Sadly, only the console release was co-op... but the PC release was so much better than the console one. So much more options and the people online aren't fucking tools either. I'll start from one of my favorite levels, No Mercy, on Normal Difficulty, with all of the cool Add ons I've collected over the years, custom guns, items and zombies. I'll play first and then we pass it on. If we die we also pass it on, that fair?" He asked, earning nods from the two girls.

"Hey Akira, I have a question...since this is a game that's from your world, that means you need internet for it to work. The website your using doesn't exist here, so how exactly can you play the game?" IF asked curiously, earning a smirk from the boy.

"I'm running it on Offline mode. I discovered this trick on Steam, the website I used to download my games. If you run offline mode, you can play the games already installed into your hard drive. So me and my friends used to play games in our club room at school. Sometimes we could log in, other times we couldn't. So we would just play stuff on Offline mode. If you keep changing the date, you'll basically be in that mode forever." he said, answering her question. The first level finally loaded, and he moved his character, Weiss from RWBY, toward the able. Of course this was Francis, though he had been reskinned with this certain character.

"Oh, you get Berettas as your side arm, and unlimited ammo? I'm already liking this game...also that's a sweet shotgun." Neptune said, admiring the boy's pump action shotgun.

"It's supposed to be the gun from the movie Terminator 2, but I guess it got the wrong skin, oh well." he said, blowing off the head of a zombie, his body flying back into the wall.

"Well, it certainly is violent." Noire said, not at all surprised with the amount of gore present. She watched as the boy grabbed a beer from the floor, putting it in his storage.

"Oh by the way, the Heineken you grab is actually pain pills, but I skinned it so it looks like beer, it also sounds like beer when you take it. Adrenaline shots are Mountain Dew, and the Medkits are Spongebob Squarepants, a cartoon character from my world." he said, explaining all of the odd things on his character's body.

They all watched intently as he went through the level, shooting zombie after zombie, and also avoiding the special infected that sprung up. When they had seen the Smoker for the first time, it had been talking like Charlie Sheen, so he had to explain who he was to the four ladies. It honestly made him laugh whenever something new sprung out. It was actually a good way to show his new friends some of the culture from his world. At least until Tank Shrek came out and threw a sandwich at him, stunning him so much that the regular infected killed him.

"Damn...fucking Shrek comes out of nowhere and Shreks my ass to death...oh well, you can take it Neptune." he said.

"Sweet, this is gonna be so much fun!"

"No hogging it now, I want to have my own go at it."

"Excuse me, what's a Shrek?" Compa asked, earning another laugh from the boy.

"Shrek is a character from a movie in my world. It was a really funny movie, at least until some asshole made Shrek is love, Shrek is Life...that's when the game changed and no one saw him the same way again." he said, shuddering a bit. He summoned his backpack to his hand, looking around for the other item he had found in his bag, his Kindle.

When he found it, he had been completely impressed. He had forgotten the fact that he had packed it in his backpack and was completely happy about it. He had over 30,000 books, and movies combined. He had decided to get a terabyte memory card for it. It had been very very difficult to actually get his hands on one, let alone buy it. His mother thought it had been a waste of money, and even his friends had to agree it was a stupid buy, but right now, he had been extremely happy. Considering the fact that he had several of his favorite manga series store on this device, along with hundreds of books, movies and television shows, it just made it a worthwhile find.

Sure, it was sad that some of these shows wouldn't have an ending, and some that did wouldn't be seen by him for years, if he did return home. That made him sad, but for what it was, he was extremely happy. Now he could watch Malcom in the Middle, Spongebob and anything else he had downloaded on to his kindle. Better yet, he had his cords so he could plug it into the television if he wanted. He was thankful for this find, and thanked the lord of Plot Convenience for sure a wonderful gift. Even if he wouldn't be able to go home for awhile, he at least had things from his world that would keep him entertained for awhile.

"Aw, I died on level two...guess it's your turn Noire." Neptune said, passing the controller to the raven haired girl.

"Yes, I've been waiting to play this for awhile now." she said, a look of excitement on her voice. She normally wasn't this excited for a game, but she had been quite impressed with Bulletstorm, so getting the chance to play a game like this was really nice in her opinion.

"Hey Aki, what did ya find?" Neptune asked.

"Hmm...oh this is my kindle...it's basically a fancy tablet that you can download books onto. I have hundreds of books on this thing, along with movies and what not. I mean, I have movies on my PS Vita and my lap top too, but this is a lucky find, since my entire movie library is on it." he said.

"Nice, now we have something to do tonight...I'm sure Blanc will love this thing, seeing as she's a total bookworm." she said.

"She's right, Blanc will read anything, including horrible fanfiction...in fact I think she spends most of her time reading that stuff." Noire replied. She muttered a swear, having barely dodged a Charger.

"I dabble in fanfiction from time to time, and I've written some stuff myself, but school always robbed me of my time. Whenever summer break came around, it would be a blessing, I could spend all summer playing games and watching anime." Akira said, hugging his kindle against his chest.

"You sound like those kids that don't even bother going outside. Guess here in Gamindustri you have to go outside, or else Noire will kick you out." IF said, earning a chuckle from the boy.

"Nah, I would classify myself as an otaku, but I wasn't a shut in. I was actually in a sports club when I was in school. The sport itself is called Stride." the boy said, piquing the interest of his friends. Noire ended up dying, forcing her to pass Akira the controller again. He noticed they were past the train station level, and were heading through the sewers.

"Why is it called Stride?" Compa asked curiously, earning a chuckle from the boy.

"Well, it was actually based off this manga series. Stride is a sport consisting of several relay races. It takes six people to make a team, five runners and a relationer. The relationer has the task of tracking the runners, so that they complete a successful relation. Basically, it's like passing the rod, only you clap hands instead of handing the rod off."

"Hmm...that doesn't sound like a hard sport...I bet I would be a natural at it." Noire said smugly.

"That's what you think sweet cheeks...Stride is much more complex than that. The first runner has it hard, mostly because of their speed. How the run affects the entire race. The second runner has to run obstacles, the third runner does parkour, the fourth runner closes the distance, and the anchor finishes it all. Not just that, each relay course is different, sometimes they have obstacles, sometimes they don't. The best part of Stride, is that they use city streets for their races, so you get to run through various areas."

"Sounds like you had a lot of fun with this sport...it sounds interesting as well." IF said.

"Running is boring though...I mean, I get the cool parkour stuff, but that has to tire you out." Neptune added, earning a huff from Compa.

"Running and walking are the healthiest sports you can do Nep-Nep. Twenty minutes a day is enough for you to loosen up and get your heart pumping!" the nurse said, earning a frown from the girl.

"I agree with Compa...besides, you have to be good friends with your teammates or else you won't be able to successfully transition into a relation. You only have a small takeover zone to do it, and if you run out, you're team is disqualified. Stride was really popular all over Japan, so much so that they had a competition called End of Summer. It was always a dream for me to run that race, sadly, Shujin's Stride Team broke up before we could even make the Spring Tournament." he said, a frown on his face. He sighed with relief when he made it to the hospital emergency room.

"Whatever the case, it does sound like a fun sport...perhaps you could give us more information on it later...we may even come up with a competition." Noire said, making the boy's eyes light up.

"Do you mean Noire? That would be so cool if you did!"

"Heh, I'm not doing it for you...I'm doing it to school the other nations, I'll teach them that even in Sports, Lastation is the best!" she said.

"That's why the Lastation Move sold so many fewer copies, because sports suck." Neptune said softly, causing the boy to hold back a laugh.

"You're just scared because we would totally beat you!" Noire said, earning a giggle from Neptune.

The two girls continued bickering for awhile, not even paying attention to the game. Akira couldn't help but smile, even though Noire said she was annoyed by Neptune, he could see just how much she cared for the small goddess. After awhile, IF and Compa had to leave, since it was getting late. Neptune bid them farewell, not even looking away from the television. Akira stood from his seat, stretching his tired body.

"Well, I suppose it's time for dinner...since I'm a guest here, I'll take over for the night."

"Oh, you don't have to do that Akira, I'm more than capable of cooking." Nepgear said. Akira shook his head, a firm look on his face.

"Sorry Nep Jr, I'm cooking and you aren't stopping me...now, let us see what the fridge has in store for me." he said, pulling the stainless steel fridge open. His face well when he saw what was within.

"Pudding, milk, Mountain Nep, eggs and...pudding...sheesh when was the last time anyone went shopping?" he asked, glancing at Nepgear who had a sheepish look on her face.

"I've been busy drawing up some prints for my Nepgeardam, so I haven't had time." she said.

"Neptune has been doing Neptune things." her sister said, laughing when her Fart themed Pipe Bomb exploded.

"Honestly Neptune, if it wasn't because you're a goddess, you would probably starve to death. I'll wash those dishes, Akira would you and Uni mind going to the grocery store?" Noire asked, handing her sister her black and blue wallet.

"Sure, we don't mind...I suppose you know what you are making then?" the black haired candidate asked, earning a nod from Akira.

"Indeed, it is Tuesday and Tuesdays for me are usually casserole nights. So get ready for a culture shock of the century ladies." he said, a grin on his face.

"I'm scared, hopefully it looks better than I imagine." Neptune said, shivering a bit.

"I'll come along too. You guys don't know your way around yet, so I wouldn't want you to get lost." Nepgear said, slipping her shoes on. Akira and Uni did the same, following the Planeptune candidate into the elevator.

The city below them was slowly coming to life as the sun was beginning to set. Akira had to admit, Planeptune looked beautiful in the early afternoon. It reminded him a lot of Toyko, if you viewed it from the Sky Tower in Asakusa. He frowned when he remembered his most recent trip there, which had been the previous year, with his sister and his mother. He shook his head, trying not to remember those memories. They were good, but they only caused him pain in the end.

"Something wrong Akira? You're very silent." Uni asked, concern etched in her tone.

"Just remembering my home. Planeptune reminds me a lot of Tokyo...technologically advanced, beautiful buildings, electronic billboards as far as the eye could see, and PlanepTower being in the center of it." he said, choking up a bit. He didn't realize he had been so homesick until he had started speaking about his home. He shook his head, forcing a smile onto his face.

"I'm sure I'll go home soon, so until then I've got to enjoy the little things...and right now I feel the need to assault your pallet with my home cooking!" he said cheerfully.

"That doesn't sound safe." Nepgear said, earning an evil cackle from the boy.

Planeptune's supermarket was very big. It reminded him of Junes back home, a large mall like structure that had three floors. The bottom floor was the supermarket, while the second floor sold clothes and electronics. The top floor sold more sports equipment and was also the food court for the entire outdoor mall. He and Nepgear grabbed a basket, heading off to gather what they needed.

"So, what exactly are we here for?"

"Well, what I'm making is simple. Nep Jr, do you have a baking pan at home that I can use?"

"I believe I do...it would be better to buy one, just in case." the girl said, earning a nod from the boy.

"We can just get one of those disposable ones. Alright, we need to gather some vegetables...a five pound bag of potatoes, some ground beef, some bacon, a gallon of milk, a can of mixed vegetables, preferably peas and carrots, and finally some canned corn." he said, listing the ingredients he needed.

"Eh? That's a very odd list...now I'm curious to see what you'll make with this." Uni said, watching the boy look at the potatoes. He gave her a smile.

"You'll have to wait and see I'm afraid." he said, giving her a wink.

It didn't take them long to gather the things they needed. Nepgear also took the chance to grab some stuff for the week, so the fridge wasn't left bare when they all left for Lowee. It didn't take them long to reach the basilicom, and as soon as they did, Akira started cooking. Thankfully, he had gotten some help from Nepgear and Uni, so peeling the potatoes and browning the beef didn't take long.

"Seriously, what are you making? This is the weirdest combination of things I have ever seen in my life." Noire said, watching the boy fry up the bacon. He had a wooden spoon in his hand, using it to slap Neptune whenever she tried grabbing a strip of bacon.

"Well, from where I come from, we call it Shepard's Pie. Usually, it's a casserole made from mashed potatoes, meat and corn, and you layer it like a lasagna. But I created my own recipe that makes it taste way better. I had to learn to cook for myself since my mother was gone all the time, so I had a lot of time and money to experiment." he said, snapping the spoon on Neptune's hand.

"Ouch, you're such a meanie Aki, let me have a strip!"

"No, I need all of this bacon for the pie I'm making! You can wait until it's done." he said, laying the last of the bacon on a napkin, to absorb the grease.

"Hey Akira, all of those songs are done downloading, can I play something?"

"Hmm...sure Uni, oh...you should search for the band called One Last Night, and play the Oak Island album." he said, earning a nod from the girl.

"Well, at least NepTunes and Itunes look the same...I'm surprised the website recognizes your phone." She said, looking through his lengthy library.

"Plot convenience is a very magical thing isn't it Uni? Like right now, I'll open the fridge and find some pudding!" Neptune said, grabbing a pudding cup from within the fridge.

"That's not plot convenience, the pudding was already in there you dolt!" Noire snapped, earning a chuckle from Akira.

"Hey, what do you want me to do with this potatoes?" Uni asked, glancing over her shoulder. Akira grabbed a knife, and started cutting the bacon strips into small bits.

"Mash them for me, and be sure to add some milk to them. They have to be really creamy after that, take a can of corn and mix it in. Nepgear make sure you season that beef all the way through."

"Understood!" both girls cried in unison. Noire was seemingly entertained by the teenager, who had taken command of the kitchen, and turned into his own ship. Neptune had stopped trying to steal the bacon, and had gone back to playing games.

"Oh, this Freddy game looks interesting." she said, launching the game from Akira's computer...thankfully the music kept playing in the background. The boy shuttered a bit, setting his knife aside.

"Five Nights is a game that's gonna make you scream...seriously, fuck that series.

"Why do you say that?" Noire asked curiously, finding the boy's expression a bit funny.

"Two words, Jump Scares...I love and hate that series, the lore behind it is fucking amazing. I gotta give it to Scott Cawthon, the man knows how to make a game." he replied.

After a few minutes, the boy took over for Nepgear and Uni, showing them the process of how to make Shepards Pie. The two girls watched intently as he made each layer, tossing a ton of cheese in between layers. Even Noire was entranced by this mysterious new dish. Once he was done, he popped it in the oven, setting the timer for half an hour.

"Now, we wait for the potatoes to brown and the cheese to melt and we'll be good to go." the boy said, washing the dishes he had used. He dried his hands off, leaning against the fridge.

"Well, you've left me impressed, hopefully it tastes good, I'm looking forward to it!" Nepgear said, a cute smile on her face. Akira blushed, a proud smile on his face.

"I assure you, it will taste amazing. It's one of my favorite dishes, I remember when my mom brought me some from one of her trips to America. It was a bit cold, but I still ate it. That's where I got the idea of making my own." he said.

"Gah! Dammit Foxy, I almost had it!" Neptune cried, shaking a bit from the sudden jump scare.

"What night are you on?" the boy asked, sitting down next to the girl.

"Two, but I'm doing it on 20 20 20 mode...I wanted a challenge." the girl said, earning a chuckle from the boy.

"I have never beaten this game on that mode...only the King of Five Nights was able to beat it, the all mighty Markiplier...may god bless that beautiful bastard." he said, holding his hands above his head.

"You're a weirdo, you know that?" Uni asked, earning a chuckle from him.

"I've been told. So, any idea why Blanc is inviting all of us to Lowee?" he asked curiously.

"Not really, I think it's just so that we can see her nation and how it operates...can't say I'm not excited. I have wanted to see how the nation north of us works." Noire said, earning a nod from Nepgear.

"I've always dreamed of going to Lowee...all of the movies I've seen with Snow are filmed there...it's such a winter wonderland, and there's so many old museums and buildings there. It's the oldest nation in Gamindustri, so there's a lot of mechanical history too."

"Damn Nep Jr, you really are obsessed with robots." Akira said, earning a blush from the girl.

"You should see her when we go to abandoned factories for spare parts. She always insists on taking everything apart." Neptune said, her focus entirely on the screen in front of her.

"Guess I'll need to take some quests in Planeptune to see this side of her in action." he said, earning an embarrassed look from the lilac haired candidate.

As the night continued, they all watched Neptune struggled through each night of the first Five Nights game, finally making it to the fifth night, and even doing the bonus night without much issue. As soon as she finished, the timer dinged and Akira shot to his feet, racing to the kitchen. Let bit his lip as he pulled the pan out of the oven, seeing the bubbling cheese on his master piece.

"This looks beautiful...straight up picture worthy." he said, his eyes filled with stars.

"It smells amazing too!" Neptune said, a fork in hand. Akira snapped the wooden spoon at her hand, giving her a glare.

"You'll get your piece soon enough...let us all feast." he said, placing the casserole dish in the center of the already set table. Each of them too their seats, and even Histoire had joined them, looking at the dish with a curious eye. The boy could only watch intently as all of them grabbed their serving, all of them having hungry looks on their faces.

"This doesn't have eggplants in it, right?" Neptune asked.

"Not at all, you saw what went into it. Go ahead and try it, I wanna get a picture." he said, taking Nepgear's N-Gear into his hands, already selecting the photo option.

"That seems stupid but...whatever." Noire said, taking the first bite. Her face lit up a second later, making the boy snap a picture. He turned his attention to everyone else, snapping pictures of their reactions.

"This is amazing, and from such simple ingredients too." Histoire said, trying to balance her spoon in her small hands.

"Indeed, honestly the bacon makes it that much better...and it's made with vegetables too, so it's really healthy for you." he said, sighing contently when he took his first bite.

"Hmm...maybe you Earthlings do know what you are doing. You got interesting games, delicious good, awesome music...we're not that different from each other really." Uni said.

"That's mighty kind of you Uni, but I'm afraid you're only scratched the surface. I got a hundred and one favorite food dishes, and we've only tried number 43."

"Well, I wouldn't mind you making this again, as long as it doesn't have egg plants. You have given me a new reason to visit Noire!"

"Oh great." the raven haired goddess said, frowning at the realization.

"Well, enjoy it, there's plenty here...maybe we can save some for Iffy and Compa since they left before dinner. I'm sure they'll like it too." Akira said, already imagining the look on their faces when they tried it for the first time.

"Excuse me Akira, you said you had found your kindle which was filled with movies correct? Would you mind if we watched one? Perhaps we can even learn more about your culture from it."

"Sure Histy, I don't mind putting one on. What would you like to watch? Romantic Comedy? Action, Adventure? Animated?" he asked.

"Um...how about something we would all enjoy?" Nepgear suggested. He stroked his chin, a smile appearing on his face.

Twenty minutes after finishing their amazing dinner, Akira and the girls were sitting in the living room, watching Neptune fiddling around with the cords so he could plug his kindle in. Once it had, he sifted through this movie library, finding one of his favorites, Titanic. He hit play, setting the kindle down on the table, making sure the charge was plugged in, so it didn't die halfway through.

"Oh, what's this one about? Is it an action movie?" Neptune asked, a look of excitement on her face.

"Uh...maybe? I'm not sure. You see, in my world there are a lot of shipwrecks...most of them were caused by war, which has ravaged our world from time to time, most of them are military, others are passenger liners. The most famous wreck of all is that of the Olympic Class cruise liner, the Titanic. In 1912, it was the largest most grandest ship in the world. It sank on the night of April 14th, 1912, after striking an iceberg on its Maiden Voyage."

"Really? That's so sad." Nepgear said.

"How many people survived?" Uni asked curiously.

"From the 2,220 souls on board, only 706 people made it out alive. 1,500 or so people ended up dying. It was mostly because of social class, but also because the Captain didn't exactly handle the situation right. People were stubborn too, they thought the bigger ship was much safer than a dinky lifeboat, so many people remained aboard the vessel, even as she sank." Akira said, pressing the play button. Histoire shut the lights off, turning on the small lamps around the room.

"People can often be hardheaded. If they chose not to leave, then it's their problem." Uni added, hearing a grunt from the boy, as he leaned back into the couch, sinking himself into it.

"I've seen this movie 525 times, I've seen it so much that I can quote it from memory. Whenever I put it on, my friend Takumi would literally leave the room, he was so damn done with it, he snapped my disc in half. What he didn't know was that I had back up copies of it. The bastard never saw it coming." he said with a grin, taking a hold of one of the cushions, hugging it tightly.

"Who the hell watches a movie 525 times?"

"Pfft...me." the boy scoffed, earning a growl from the raven haired goddess.

"Shut up, I'm trying to watch!" Neptune exclaimed, literally at the edge of her seat, even though the only thing on screen was a submarine, sinking into the darkness of the Atlantic.

Akira didn't remember much of the night after that. He had been watching the movie intently, along with the others. Neptune had fallen asleep halfway through it, her light snores filling the room. Nepgear had been paying the utmost attention, stating several times that Leonardo DiCaprio was dreamy. Uni didn't really say anything, not really interested in the romance part of the story.

Noire on the other hand was very enthralled. She of course tried not to make it obvious. She kept giving Akira subtle glances, which he chose to ignore. He didn't know why she kept looking at him, but he figured she had a lot of questions about the movie. He himself was trying to focus on the movie and not on the situation back in his own world.

He couldn't help but worry. The information he had been given had been digging into the forefront of his mind. He was trying to think positive, but of course it was hard when everything you know was currently in another plane of existence. He glanced back to the screen, eyes widening a bit.

"Whoa, we got to the sexy scene. Look away Nepgear, I can't ruin your innocence!" the boy said, covering her eyes.

"Wha...no let me see Akira, don't be mean!" she cried.

"Wha...huh? Whoa, check out the action!" Neptune cried, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"You didn't tell me this movie was gonna be perverted!" Noire cried, earning a glare from Uni who was also trying not to blush.

"What, he's just drawing her like one of his French girls, nothing wrong with that!" the boy said, Nepgear finally tore his hands away from her eyes, frowning a bit.

" _It was the most erotic moment of my life."_

"Ew." they all cried in unison. They had all chosen to return to the movie at the wrong time. Akira decided to stay silent, especially about the other scene that was about to come up.

It was around midnight when the movie ended. Neptune had fallen asleep again, and Uni was struggling to stay awake. Nepgear stretched her arms, still wide awake after the lengthy movie. Noire was in much the same state, she was honestly trying not to cry, especially after the ending the movie threw at her.

"Well, we need to get up relatively early to catch the train to Lowee...I'll show you all to your guest room. Sadly there's only one, so one of you will have to share, I doubt Neptune will use her bed tonight so one of you can use her bed." Nepgear said.

"Uni can crash with you I guess...I'll share a room with Noire."

"What? A guy and a girl can't share a room...you can sleep in the bathroom, I'm sure the tub is big enough for you." Noire said smugly, earning a smirk from the boy.

"Well, I don't mind sleeping in the bathroom, so long as you let me look at you when you take a leak." he said.

"On second thought, you can sleep in the bedroom, but you get the floor."

"Fine with me." Akira said, glancing at the black haired candidate. She had fallen asleep, resting her head on the table. He rolled his eyes, picking her up in a bridle carry, the girl didn't even wake.

"Gee, she's a heavy sleeper. I remember waking up at the slightest touch when I was small." he said softly.

"I'm not really asleep, I'm just too lazy to walk." the candidate said mumbled softly, earning a sigh from the boy.

"Taken like a true champion Uni, nice job!" Noire said, giving her sister a thumbs up.

"You guys suck."

"Come this way Akira, our room is over here." Nepgear said, leading the boy down the hall.

Neptune and Nepgear's room was exactly how the boy imagined it. It had a large bunk bed at the very back of the room, along with a large screen television, and bright pink carpeting, with a round violet rug on the floor. There was a beanbag chair in the shape of a Snorlax, at least to him. There was oak furniture around the room, colored a rich brown in color.

"Neptune's bed is on top." Nepgear said, earning a nod from the boy.

"Well Uni, you want to climb up or should I throw you up there?" he asked, earning a groan from the girl. She jumped out of his arms, kicking her shoes off as she sleepily climbed into the bed, not bothering to undo the ribbons in her hair.

"Night." she said, a bit muffled since her face was buried in the pillow.

"The guest room is across the hall...thanks again for dinner Akira, and the movie...it was really good, but really sad too." Nepgear said, giving the boy a hug.

"Eh, don't worry about it Nep Jr...you know you're my favorite candidate." he said, earning a pillow to the face from Uni. He laughed, closing the door after himself, heading into the guest room. He pulled his backpack from his inventory, glad that he had packed a change of clothes.

"You better not get any funny ideas Akira, or I'll beat the hell out of you!" Noire said, glaring at the boy. He ignored her as he walked into the bathroom, closing the door after himself. After his latenight shower, the boy left the bathroom, seeing an extra pillow and a set of sheets at the foot of the bed.

Noire was sitting at the vanity, currently wearing a black satin nightgown, with short sleeves and some frills at the edges. She had a brush in her hands as she was brushing her long raven locks, her crimson eyes focused on her task. She glanced at Akira through the mirror, watching him set up his bed for the night, which was nothing more than him laying down on the floor with a pillow.

"I've never seen you with your hair down...you should keep it down more often." he said, sitting down on the floor.

"Maybe I should...it does make me look more regal." she said, a smug look on her face. She quickly tied it up, into its usual style, smiling at her reflection.

"Well, goodnight Noire." the boy said, putting on his wireless headphones, about to listen to the albums he had bought that day.

"Yeah...goodnight Akira." she said softly. She turned the lights off, and climbed into the bed.

Akira stared at the ceiling, letting the sound of 5pb's music work its way into his mind. He looked at the screen of his phone, seeing the name of the song flashing across the screen. He already understood why she was known as the Siren of Leanbox. Even though he knew he was supposed to be sleeping, he was couldn't help but jam out to the music he was listening too. Quietly of course, since he didn't want to wake Noire.

 _ **xxx**_

"Lady Rom, Lady Ram, please stop this! It is way past your bed time!" a young woman cried, chasing after the two candidates of Lowee.

"Come on Rom, she's catching up!"

"We can't let her catch us Ram!" her sister cried out, barely dodging the hand that tried to grab her.

The twin candidates of Lowee were also known for their mischievous ways. They loved to prank the basilicom staff every chance they got. Case in point, the poor staff member this time around was a new recruit, so they were trying to break her into how things worked in the basilicom. For the last three days, they had been pranking her, and generally making her day a living hell. They had drawn all over the wall, spilled water over her head, ran through the hallways in the nude, and now they were avoiding her and their bed time.

The two girls hid in an opposite hallway, watching the maid run past them. Ram was wearing a satin pink nightgown, short sleeved and made of the finest silk in Lowee. It reached down just past her knees, she was also wearing long pale pink leggings. Her long brown hair fell down to her waist, and had a long strand of pink dyed into it, something she had begged her older sister Blanc for.

Similarly, her sister Rom was dressed in the exact same nightgown, except it was a light blue in color. She was wearing matching light blue leggings. Her hair had been cut short, at the neck in fact, and was neatly brushed. She like her sister, had dyed a strand of blue in her own hair. They were both giggling to themselves, happy at their latest turn out.

"Alright Rom, time for us to strike back full force, is the ice water ready?" Ram asked, earning a nod from Rom.

"Yup, I have it all set out in front of Blanc's room." she said softly. Ram grinned, taking a hold of her sister's hand, pulling her along.

"Come on then, let's hurry...before big sis finishes writing!" she said, quickening her step. They turned into the adjacent hallway, seeing the two large metal buckets, filled with water ice and snow. They each took a hold of the freezing bucket, leaning up against the wall.

"Okay Ram, do it." Rom said, earning a grin from her sister.

"AHH, Help me! A big monster is trying to eat me!" she screamed, holding back her laughter. Footsteps filled the hallway, as the unsuspecting maid rounded the corner.

She let out a scream as the two girls threw the freezing slushy water at her. She was literally frozen in place, soaking wet and shivering. She didn't know what to think, or what to even do. The two girls were laughing loudly, clapping their hands in a triumphant high five, at least until the door slammed open.

"You little shits! What the fuck are you doing?"

"Scary Blanc is back!" Rom cried.

"Run Ram, don't let her catch you!"

"Get back here, you're asses are supposed to be in bed goddamn it!" the CPU of Lowee cried, chasing after her little sisters.

She was a woman of twenty, with sandy brown hair that fell down at the nape of her neck. She was wearing a white hat atop her head, and wore a beautiful white and brown dress. The skirt was white in color, with dark brown fur and golden buttons. She had a coat around her shoulders, which was white in color with brown fur around the collar. She had her weapon, a Feather Hammer in her hands, screaming obscenities as the two young candidates.

The young maid smirked, not at all caring that she was soaking wet. She hurried into the CPU's room, walking swiftly toward the back of the room. She looked around for a few seconds, finding the book she had been looking for. She pulled it, opening the secret compartment within the bookshelf. She slipped inside, making sure the Goddesses weren't around. Walking toward the back of the room, she found herself in a cavern of sorts. She smirked as she saw a platform, with a tan box on top of it.

She traced her fingers on it, flicking the latch open. Inside was a glowing red crystal, in the shape of an X. The woman smirked as she closed the small box, taking it into her hands. She hurried out of the room, shoving the box inside her apron pocket, leaving the secret room. She walked toward the middle of it, crossing her arms and putting on an angered look as Blanc dragged the two girls back by the scruff of their neck.

"Apologize, now!" Blanc snapped.

"We're sorry, honest!" Rom cried.

"Y-yeah...I'm sorry too, I didn't mean it!" Ram cried, struggling against her sister's hold.

"Good, get your asses in bed, and if you think about running, I swear I will spank you!"

"Okay!" both cried cried, quickly diving into the heart shaped bed.

"They didn't hurt you did they?" Blanc asked, her voice becoming almost monotone once more.

"No no...it wasn't any trouble...I'm soaking wet and freezing...but you know how it is...kids love pranking people." she said.

"Yes, well children shouldn't be doing stuff like this to adults. They're good girls, but Ram often times talks her sister into doing stuff they shouldn't be doing. Thanks for taking care of them for me."

"No problem Lady Blanc, that's what I'm here for...I think I should change before I catch a cold."

"Of course, you can take tomorrow off if you'd like, after everything you've been through, you deserve it."

"No no...I honestly need the money, so I'll be here to take care of them in the morning. Besides, you have guests coming in from Planeptune, and you need help getting the place ready for their arrival." the maid said, earning a sigh from Blanc.

"You are correct. Vert will be the first to arrive tomorrow, so please have her requests ready by the time she arrives. Nothing with fat or calories...we don't need her tits growing another cup size." Blanc said, growing rather angry at the thought of the blonde goddesses' breasts.

"Of course, I'll get started on preparations right away. That way, I don't have to do much in the morning. Have a good night Lady Blanc."

"You as well, again I'm sorry about the girls."

"It's no problem." the brown haired woman said, inwardly smirking. Her mission was finally coming to fruition. If she had the chance of making some money on the side, she would. It would be so much sweeter when the CPUs all died at her hand.


	6. Lowee

**A/N:**

 **Celestial: Hey everyone, welcome to the new chapter of Hyper Dimension Neptunia Hearts. This is your host Celestial, along with my co-host Neptune.**

 **Neptune: Hey yo, how's it been?**

 **Celestial: It's been real. Today we bring you chapter 5 of our little tale, but first let us introduce our guests for this chapter, the CPUs of Lowee, Blanc, Rom and Ram!**

 **Blanc: Thanks for having us Celestial, it means a lot that you invited us here.**

 **Ram: Yeah, I just though you were a big dummy but you're pretty cool. Just don't kill us this time around.**

 **Rom: Yeah, don't kill me Mister Celestial.**

 **Celestial: Aw, I could never kill you two...you're too adorable for you to die a horrible cruel death.**

 **Neptune: Yeesh, that didn't sound good.**

 **Celestial: Anyway, our banter is gonna get cut short because I'm trying to save mobile data. In this chapter, Akira and co will explore the Land of White Serenity. What adventures will he get himself into?**

 **Ram: Oh, Blanc can we go to Super Ninten Land later? Please?**

 **Rom: Yeah please?**

 **Blanc: Oh alright...I'll have to ask Akira first, he's the one with the tickets.**

 **Rom & Ram: Yes!**

 **Celestial: Aw...they're so cute!**

 **Neptune: I thought I was cute?**

 **Celestial: Eh...**

 **Neptune: Eh? just Eh? I dare say that is an insult to my person, you sir are getting sued.**

 **Celestial: Try me, I got Dioplomatic Immunity, I can do whatever the hell I want and you can't do anything.**

 **Blanc; He's got you there Neptune...**

 **Neptune: Darn...oh well, just read the chapter, I need to go on N-Chan and write an angry post...**

Hyperdimension Neptunia Hearts

Chapter 5

Lowee

Akira was the first one up the following morning, despite having gone to bed so late. He had simply fallen in love with 5pb's music, and had tried his best to listen to every song before passing out, so far his favorite was Dimension Tripper, but he felt like the song needed a more upbeat electro vibe to it. He couldn't exactly do anything on the matter, unless he did a cover of the song, but he didn't have any instruments he could use. He shook it off, and ducked into the bathroom for a quick shower. Once he was dressed, he grabbed all of his things and placed them in his pack, placing it in his Inventory before leaving the room, careful not to wake Noire who was still sound asleep.

He held back a yawn as he walked into the living room, seeing Neptune curled up into a ball, clutching a pillow in her hands. He rolled his eyes, continuing on into the kitchen. He looked around for a few seconds, finding some ground coffee and some filters. He decided to make enough for himself and the others, he knew for a fact Noire and Uni liked coffee in the morning, but was sure Nepgear and Histoire liked tea, so he would make sure to brew some for them.

He already had an idea of what Neptune was going to drink, seeing as the fridge was stocked the night before with it. He turned the coffee maker on, and grabbed the tea kettle, filling it up with water. He hummed to himself as he started making breakfast. He didn't even realize he had been humming a 5pb song until he stopped to look inside the fridge. He chuckled to himself, pulling out the carton of eggs and some of the vegetables he had bought the night before.

"Omelets should suffice...I don't think anyone would complain. I can fry up the left over bacon too." he said softly to himself.

He started by chopping up all of the vegetables, setting them aside as he started working on the eggs. He hummed to himself again as he whisked the eggs, the smell of fresh coffee waking him up a bit.

"Akira...what are you doing?" a sleepy Nepgear asked, earning a smile from the boy.

"Making breakfast...you like omelets right?"

"Um yes...but you shouldn't be cooking for us...you made dinner last night, at least let me make breakfast."

"Eh...nope. You snooze you loose Nep Jr, just sit tight, I'll be done soon!" he said cheerfully.

"Someone's in the kitchen with Aki, aha! It's my lil sister! What's cracking?" Neptune asked, surprising the two. Akira was honestly impressed, even when waking up, Neptune was a ball of boundless energy.

"Eggs, eggs are cracking...do me a favor and wake Uni and Noire up, you know for being the most punctual, I'm surprised to see both of them are still asleep." he said, pouring the egg mixture into the skillet.

"I shall complete your order drill sergeant!" Neptune cried, racing out of the kitchen, making airplane sounds as she went. Nepgear sighed, shaking her head as she grabbed a bag of oranges.

"Well, if you won't let me cook, at least allow me to squeeze the juice."

"Sure, make sure not to leave any pulp, I don't really like the feeling of that slithering down my throat so early in the morning." he said, earning a nod from her.

"Neptune doesn't like pulp either...and she insists on having fresh squeezed oranges from the orchards of Leanbox. She said the oranges from Lowee tried killing her once, but she never said how."

"I'm kinda curious myself." the boy said.

They continued making small talk, while waiting for the rest of the houses residents started waking up. Once all of the omelets had been placed on plates, along with a piece of toast and some bacon, Akira placed them on the table, where Nepgear was busy filling the glasses with juice. Akira set the coffee and tea pots in the center of the table, on top of a wooden cutting board, along with the cream and sugar. The last thing he did was place some fresh fruits in a bowl in the center of the table. He sighed contently nodding to himself.

"Breakfast is served." he said.

"Smells nice, I'm sort of sad that we're gonna eat it...but at the same time I'm not." Nepgear said, a flush on her cheeks.

"I get what you mean, sometimes you make something so beautiful, that you don't want to even touch it. But if you don't eat it, then what's the point in making it? I was about to cry last night from that Shepard's Pie we made...it was honestly the best one to date. But it tasted way better than it looked." he said.

"Well...you certainly out did yourself today." Noire said, tying her hair as she entered the dining room.

"Damn straight, you look beautiful as always, tea or coffee?" he asked, holding the coffee pot in his hand, almost like a waitress at a 50s diner. She scowled at him, holding the violet mug out for him to fill.

"Oh, me too." Uni said, a grin on her face.

"This is yummy Akira, will you be my personal chef? You get three meals a day and a nap." Neptune said, giving him a catty grin.

"Sorry Nep, I'm a Lastation citizen...we're friends but sadly I've pledged my loyalty to the Tsundere sisters."

"I am not a tsundere!" Noire and Uni cried in unison, both giving the black haired boy a pout. He tried his hardest not to laugh as he sat down, starting on his own breakfast.

"So, when are we due at the station? Did Blanc say a specific time for us to be there?" the boy asked. Neptune shook her head, taking a long gulp from her Mountain Nep.

"She just invited us over...I suppose we can get there at whatever time. But I'm trying to be punctual and junk."

"Neptune being punctual? I can't believe it." Noire said, earning a sigh from the goddess.

"It's as if you don't even know me...I can be serious too you know."

"Yeah, but you still don't fulfill enough missions for your people and currently have the lowest shares out of the four nations. You need to stop playing so many video games and go outside, smell the roses!" Akira said.

"Aw Aki, I thought you were my bestest buddy, the man with all of the brand new games that I don't even know about!" she said.

"Well...how about this...if I get a good report from Histy every week, I'll let you play one of the games on my computer. But you have to do work, or else I won't let you even approach my laptop, fair?" he asked.

"That's totally fair! Watch out Noire, Neptune is taking you down!"

"With ten percent of the world shares? I'd like to see you try."

"Rude, Akira say something!" Neptune cried, turning to Akira who was looking at his cellphone.

"Noire, don't taunt Neptune like that, it isn't lady like."

"Wha...who's side are you on?"

"Uni's side, she's the only one here trying to eat her breakfast." he said, glancing at the raven haired goddess, who had shoved half of her toast and some of her omelet into her mouth. She gave them a sheepish smile, her cheeks tinging red.

"Lets finish up here, I cant wait anymore, I really wanna go to Lowee!" Nepgear said, finishing the last of her breakfast.

It only took them fifteen minutes or so to finish up their breakfast and pack up for the short trip. They would be staying the night in Lowee, an invitation that they weren't going to pass up. While Akira shared in Nepgear's excitement about going to a new nation, he was also a bit worried. He wasn't sure if Blanc was going to get along with him the same way Neptune and Noire had. Of course he had made a good first impression with Neptune, and he didn't like thinking about his meeting with Noire. The candidate's reassured him that Blanc was a nice person when you got to know her, even though she tended to be a little violent when she was pissed off, mostly because of her little sisters.

Using her goddess discount, Neptune was able to get them cheap train tickets on the Lowee express. A bullet train created mutually by Planeptune and Lowee, which would take them to the central city of the northern nation. It was a violet and white train, which was said to reach speeds near three hundred miles an hour. They would be in Lowee in around an hour, so they really had nothing to do on the ride.

"You know, being in this train station reminds me of home. In Tokyo, you have to take trains everywhere, to school, to work, to hang out with friends...it was really crowded too. Usually on weekdays, but the afternoon wasn't so bad, as long as it wasn't rush hour." Akira said, watching the train slowly pull up to the platform.

"What was there to do for fun?" Noire asked, causing the boy to stroke his chin in thought.

"Well...it usually depended what you wanted to do. All the trains go through Shibuya, so it was easy to just stay there. Central street was known for its teenage friendly hang outs. There was Gigolo Arcade, the Movie Theater, the Gym if you wanted some exercise. There was Big Bang Burger if you wanted cheap food." he said, listing the locales on his fingers.

"What about clothes? You surely had to buy stuff like that right?" Uni asked, earning a nod from him.

"Shibuya Station has a huge mall, filled with various outlet stores, so it was a good place to go. If you wanted more adult themed places, Shinjuku was the place to go...it had the infamous Red Light District, along with all of the bars and dance clubs. Ikebukuro was the place to go if you wanted to toss a line and waste the day fishing. Ueno has the Art museum, Chiyoda was where the Prime Minister's cabinet was, and of course there's Akihabara." the boy said, a grin on his face when he remembered his favorite district in Japan.

"Akiba...Akiha...I can't pronounce it." Nepgear said, looking at the floor in shame. He chuckled, patting her shoulder.

"We call it Akiba for short. It's basically Otaku central...all things anime, manga, cosplay...everything is there. You wanna find a Maid cafe, Akihabara has what you want...you want cat girls, Akihabara has them, you want giant cardboard cut outs of your favorite anime characters? Check out the massive collection of Manga, four floors of nothing but that. It truly was an awesome place to hang out." he said.

"There you go Noire...maybe if the portal opens, you can go with Akira and check it out!"

"What...why would you even assume I like something as childish as manga?" the black haired goddess asked, arms crossed in annoyance.

"Well...I saw the excitement on your face when he listed those things off. Yeah, you can't really hide it from the protagonist...I bet there's gonna be a chapter where you come out of the closet and show us your cosplay stuff."

"Shut up Neptune, I don't cosplay...it's a stupid waste of time and money!" she cried, earning a frown from Akira.

"I don't think so. Cosplaying is a major part of my world's culture...of course there are bad cosplayers, and cosplayers like Jessica Nigri, a freaking goddess when it comes to it. You just gotta find your niche." he said with a shrug, glancing out side. The scenery outside was nothing more than a blur, as they continued speeding up the track.

Akira lost track of time, not exactly feeling up to join the conversation. It wasn't until they had arrived at Lowee that he came out of his own little day dream. He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up, seeing Uni's concerned look. He gave her a smile as he stood up, giving her a pat on the head.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me."

"You haven't been so cheery, especially after what Histoire told you."

"Just takes some time to get used too...I'll be alright." he said, shivering a bit as he stepped out into the station. Once he walked outside, his jaw dropped.

The city of Lowee was just as he had seen it in his dream. It was a beautiful old style city, with white snow everywhere he looked. The cobble stone streets were covered in sand and ice to prevent the reindeer drawn carriages from sliding. All around the buildings were bright and colorful, some looking like mushrooms, while others looked like old style brick houses, which reminded him of Colonial Boston.

There was a tall hill at the very back of Lowee, covered in bright evergreen trees and freshly fallen snow. Sitting a top it was the basilicom, known as White Castle, not to be confused by the American equivalent. It was a beautiful old style mansion, with bright marble structures, and posts. Towering plumes of smoke could be seen rising from the chimneys.

Looking around, he saw all of the townspeople bundled up for the cold. There were men, women and children walking around, all of them walking around merrily. The shops were large and had big displays, showing off what was being sold inside. There was a toystore not far from the station, being crowded by lots of small children. Akira took notice of the crystal blue river that flowed through the city, carrying some giant ice chunks with it. The most alluring thing about Lowee was definitely the mountains in the distance, which were all topped with bright white snow. Flags could be seen on the nearby buildings, each having a white snowflake with a cursive L on it, the crest of Lowee.

The boy was absolutely entranced by the scenery. In fact all of them were, since it was the first time they had traveled to the winter city. A few people were whispering things to each other, most likely wondering what the CPUs of Lastation and Planeptune were doing in Lowee. They were rapidly squashed when Uni hailed a cab, which pulled up next to them.

"Where are you ladies and gentleman heading?" the driver asked.

"Oh, we're going to Lowee's basilicom. We were invited there by Lady White Heart." Uni said, earning a nod from the driver.

"Right away Miss, and since you're all CPUs, I'll give you the first ride free of charge, as a welcome gift into our nation."

"Wow, really?" Akira asked, earning a nod from the woman.

"We always give guests in the nation a free ride, but only if its their first time. We'll be there in fifteen minutes, unless you want me to take the long way through main street."

"Please do...I want to see everything Lowee has to offer!" Nepgear said cheerfully. The woman nodded and waited for them all to be safely inside the carriage.

"Never thought I would be in a carriage...these things haven't been used in my world for decades." Akira said, taking a seat next to Uni, who leaned back against the back wall.

"I'm so happy to finally be in Lowee, it sure was nice of Rom, Ram and Blanc to invite us here." Nepgear said, lowering the window a bit to look at the city as it passed by.

"Well, you haven't exactly kept it a secret Nep Jr, you've been begging me to bring you here for quite some time. I'm glad Blanc offered me an olive branch...which I of course extended to the loneliest Goddess in the world."

"You know I'm sitting right here you know." Noire said, arms crossed in annoyance.

"How the hell are you two not cold? I have a jacket on and I'm shivering a bit." Akira said, earning a smirk from Noire.

"The cold doesn't bother me. I've conditioned myself to fight in the harshest of environments, remember the training room? It can also simulate snowy climates." she said.

"That's how I was able to train myself. I had to learn how to hit my target even in a fierce snowstorm...I've even stayed in a snow storm in nothing but my underwear, it was hell, but I managed." Uni added, earning a nod from the boy.

"Guess I should do the same...I've already grown used to the heat from all of those Tetrits I've had to train on recently. When we get back to Lastation, I need to train in that environment!" he said, a firm look on his face.

"Gee, you guys have weird training methods...I suppose if they work, it's fine." Neptune said.

"Maybe we should shove you in a flaming lava field, to condition you against the heat." Akira said jokingly, the expression on her face was priceless.

"Oh wow look, it's that Theme park Ram told me about. Super Ninten Land." Nepgear said, pointing to the park they were passing. Akira looked out the window, a look of wonder on his face.

He couldn't see most of it, because of the giant fence around it, but he could see the large rollercoaster which was still under construction. He saw some floating blocks in the middle of the air, along with some spinning golden coins, and even some pipes here and there. It looked like a rather interesting park to visit.

It wasn't long before they had arrived at the basilicom, which was much much bigger up close. Akira had to admit, it looked very familiar, like the castle of a certain video game princess. But with the similarities between the products and the systems, he wouldn't doubt it if Lowee was the Gamindustri equivalent to the Nintendo Company. He had been theorizing each nation represented a console back in his world. If Lastation was Sony, and Planeptune was Sega, then Lowee was definitely Nintendo.

They bid the carriage driver farewell, and started the long climb towards the entrance. Akira stuck close to the edge, glancing down at the frozen river below. He half expected some weird Koopa to jump out of the water, or a Hammer Bro. Now that he saw the similarities, he could see Lowee as the Mushroom Kingdom, except it was located in the north and covered in snow, rather than in a calm balmy climate. He noticed the girls nearing the castle entrance and sprinted over to them, trying to close the distance. However he forgot he was wearing sneakers, so he ended up slipping and slammed into the large oak doors.

"Goddamn it!" he cried, holding his nose. Neptune was outright laughing, while Nepgear had a look of worry on her face. Uni shook her head, and Noire looked indifferent, mostly focused on the structure of the basilicom. The double doors slowly opened, forcing Akira to look up, only to be hit in the face with a snowball. He let out a sigh, brushing the snow from his face.

"Whoops, I was aiming at Nepgear, sorry!" a childish voice cried.

"Ram! Why would you even throw snow at me?" Nepgear asked.

"It's sort of like a greeting here in Lowee Miss Nepgear...it's alright, won't do it with everyone." Rom replied, giving the purple haired candidate a hug.

"So, I assume these two are the Loweean CPU Candidates, Rom and Ram, correct?" Akira asked, brushing some of the leftover snow from his jacket, as he glanced at the two ten year old girls.

"That's right dummy! I'm Ram, this is my older sister Rom...who are you dummy? We haven't seen a hunky boy like you before!" Ram said, looking up at the black haired boy.

"Oh...my name is Akira Takamaki, I'm...well I suppose you can call me a guild agent, I'm starting out though." he said, giving her a smile.

"It's nice to meet you Mister Akira. Big sis is waiting for all of you in her room, come on we'll take you." Rom said, taking a hold of Nepgear's hand, pulling her into the basilicom. One of the maids followed the two candidates, as they were all lead into the large castle.

"Well, I'm digging the décor...makes it feel like a 14th century European Castle...I'm sure a met a Goth Loli who wanted to buy one during her life once." Akira said, looking closely at the walls.

"Goth Loli?" Noire asked.

"Mhmm, that's short for Gothic Lolita, it's a style of clothing mostly worn by women, though some men have adapted the style into a more masculine style. This girl though, she was a really hard person to break. She was known as the Ultimate Gambler, able to gamble people out of house and home...wonder what happened to her?" he asked, stroking his chin in thought.

"If you would excuse me, I'll go call Lady Blanc, it so happens that she's currently having a meeting with the CPU of Leanbox, I'll be right back." the maid said, opening the door to Blanc's room, only to be bathed with ice water. She let out a scream, falling to the floor.

"We got her Ram!" Rom cried, high fiving her sister.

"Yeah, it took so much time to set that up, but the dummy fell for it!"

"Jeez, you two are really mean to your caretakers, you know that?" Uni cried, earning a raspberry from Ram.

"She's here to entertain us, but she's just a big dummy!"

"ROM, RAM, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"There's Blanc, look she's pissed again!" Neptune said, watching the brown haired goddess stomp her way toward her sisters.

"Scary Blanc is back!" Rom cried, hiding behind her much braver twin.

"What did I tell you about setting up pranks?"

"To do it only after dinner!" Ram said proudly.

"Wrong!"

"It's quite alright Lady Blanc, I was in need of a cold shower anyway." the maid said, earning a frown from Akira.

"Poor thing, she's so used to it that she just accepts it now."

"I'm afraid that's the norm around here. All of the maids and butlers that have worked here, usually quit the week after, all because of those two. Thankfully, Uni isn't in that phase and is actually well behaved." Noire said.

"Aw come on sis! You make me sound like I'm a little girl!"

"Well, technically speaking you are little, just in all the wrong places." Neptune said, earning a gasp from the candidate. She clenched her fist in anger, stomping toward the Planeptune CPU.

"Whoa, down girl...she didn't mean it." Akira said, stepping between the two.

"Well...it seems all of you have arrived safely...I'd like to welcome you all to my basilicom." Blanc said, her voice returning to it's normal monotone.

"Hmph...looks like you've got your hands full with these two...I'm happy to see you're doing fine." Noire said, earning a nod from the brown haired CPU.

"Same here! It's been so long Blanny, me and Nowa have been hanging out, and you've been skirt chasing with Vert, what's the deal with that?" Neptune asked.

"Skirt chasing? We haven't been doing anything of the sort Neptune, we've just been talking as friends." she said.

"Hey Blanc, look at what we drew." Ram said, handing her sister a book. She opened it to the middle, eyes widening when she saw a picture of herself, crudely drawn in crayon.

"This...this is my book...what the hell you two!" She screamed.,

"Ah, she looks exactly like in her drawing! Run Rom, before she gets us!" Ram cried, pulling her sister along.

"Get back here you little shits! How dare you draw in my book?!" Blanc cried, racing after the two girls.

"Well...it seems things are rather lively here...if only that was the same for my own home." a firm, mature voice said.

It belonged to a woman, who had long blonde hair, and bright sapphire colored eyes. She had fair colored skin, and a very large bust. She was wearing a brilliant green dress, with a long flowing skirt that was green and light pink in color. She wore a pair of white gloves, that reached just past her wrists, and were decorated with golden thread. She wore matching heeled boots, making her tower over the others. This of course was the Patron Goddess of Leanbox, Green Heart, or Vert in human form.

"Nice to see you too Vert...you haven't changed a bit!" Neptune said cheerfully. Noire just gave her a nod, her arms crossed in annoyance.

"It has been quite awhile...I'm glad you are all here, especially you Nepgear." the woman said, hugging the purple haired Candidate.

"It's nice to see you too Vert!" Nepgear said cheerfully. Akira meanwhile just stood there, his face flushing red at the sight before him. Vert took notice of him, a confused look on her face.

"Who might this be? I don't believe we've ever met." the woman said.

"Oh...we haven't. I'm Akira, it's nice to tit you...I mean meet you...I'm sorry, I didn't mean a tit...I mean, thing by that comment...you have large tits." he said, a bashful look on his face.

"He almost had it." Uni said, earning a groan from Noire. The blonde smiled, giving her bountiful chest a slight bounce.

"It's quite alright dear, I'm used to these reactions. It happens when a woman such as myself is gifted with a large pair of breasts." she said.

"Ah...yeah sure." he said, sweat dropping. He had been expecting the woman to slap him, or at least get mad. Of course that hadn't been the case.

"So, what brings you to this neck of the woods Vert? Weren't you going to be playing the new add on for Four Goddesses Online?" Nepgear asked.

"Yes I was, but it was postponed for next week, so I didn't have anything to do. Blanc wanted to speak with me, so I made the trip up here. In fact, this was planned so that we could all have a chance to speak." Vert replied, earning nods from the others. Blanc finally returned, dragging her sisters by the back of their jackets.

"Let's head outside, there's a table already set up for us." Blanc said.

"Uh...you sure you should be dragging them like that?" Akira asked, slight concern on his face.

"Yes, they'll be fine...this is a form of punishment for them. You are Akira, correct?" Blanc asked.

"Indeed, it's a pleasure to meet you Blanc." he said happily. Everyone followed the brunette down the hallway, and a set of stairs, leading to a landing of sorts outside of the basilicom.

There was a wire table in the middle of the landing, with a steaming kettle of tea all ready for them. There were several bushes and trees around the small area, along with some freshly fallen snow. Rom and Ram, somehow broke out of their sister's hold, grabbing a hold of Nepgear and Uni's hands.

"Come on, let's build a snowman!" Ram cried.

"Can we make it a Snow Blanc instead?" Rom asked, earning a nod from Nepgear.

"Sure, I'll go gather some rocks for the eyes."

"I'll go find some sticks then, she'll need some arms." Uni said.

"Fine, we'll build the body and the head, come on Rom!" Ram said, pulling her sister along.

Akira couldn't help but smile warmly. The twins reminded him a lot of himself and his sister when they were younger. Ram reminded him of Annie, since she was the more headstrong of the two, and the most outgoing. Rom reminded him of himself, since he was introverted and shy. Of course he had gotten over his shyness as he grew up, but there were times where he would revert back to his old ways. His sister usually got him out of it, but he somehow always returned to it.

"Something wrong Akira?" Vert asked, slight concern on her voice.

"Hmm? I'm fine...Rom and Ram are rather energetic aren't they? They remind me of myself and my sister when we were their age. Although I don't remember Annie rigging buckets over the doors." he said, chuckling a bit.

"So, before anything...I would like to know more about you Akira, Histoire emailed me last night, asking me to welcome you to Lowee. I've already been caught up with your story, but I would like to see this Keyblade myself, if you wouldn't mind."

"Sure thing Blanc, I don't mind showing it off." he said.

"I would like to see it myself. I've looked through some of Leanbox's records, and only found one entree about this mythical key shaped weapon." Vert said.

The boy closed his eyes and held his hand outward, the familiar warm energy filling his hand. In a bright flash of light, pixels and numbers, his keyblade appeared. He opened his eyes, seeing the familiar sparkle of Starlight, his keyblade. It hadn't changed at all, the mythical keyshaped weapon was still the same as the first day he had held it. Blanc looked it over, nodding to herself as she ran her dainty hand over the blade.

"This blade has magical properties...with training you'll be able to use it as a medium. You'll be able to cast various spells with it, almost like a wand." she said.

"Whoa really? I mean, I can already use fire magic, but I didn't think I could cast anything else." he said, a look of surprise on his face.

"If you'd like, I could have one of my mages teach you...I believe Mina will do, she is a magic teacher after all." Blanc said, earning a nod from the boy.

"She's Lowee's oracle correct? I haven't seen her at all." the boy said.

"That's because Mina had to teach a class today. Between her job here as Rom and Ram's teacher, and handling her job at the magic school, she barely has time. She's been thinking of retiring as the oracle, so she could work at the school full time." the brunette replied.

"Wow, Mina's been here practically since the twins were born. It'll be odd without her here...if only Chika took a page from her book." Vert said, placing a hand on her cheek.

"Ha! Chika is still in love with you, isn't she?" Neptune asked, giving Vert a shit eating grin. The blonde huffed, shaking her head.

"She isn't in love with me...she's just a little...obsessed."

"You need to be careful with her then, you wouldn't want a yandere on your hands...that's the last thing anyone wants really." Akira said, resting the keyblade on his shoulder. The blonde narrowed her eyes, looking at the weapon closely.

"The book I read didn't have much information, but it did say something interesting. It said that the keyblade matches the heart of its wielder, or rather the image that they themselves have made for themselves." Vert said.

"Image? So Starlight is the way it is because I willed it this way?" he asked, looking at the blade. The star shaped teeth glinted in the light, making it sparkle.

"Yes, it seems that way. But there are also ways to make the keyblade suitable for different things. There are those with longer reach, others that provide defense, others that focus on magic regeneration, and others that focus on offense and aerial attacks. It all depends on the key chain attached to the bottom of the keyblade." Vert said. The boy held the blade up, looking closely at the star shaped keychain. It was a bright yellow five pointed star, with the middle of it completely missing. He thought that maybe something fit into the chain, but he wasn't sure.

"Well, maybe if my LUK is high enough, I'll get a new key chain from a monster drop!" he said cheerfully.

"Hey, no fourth wall breaking, that's my job!" Neptune said, earning a chuckle from the boy.

"Regardless, if you need anything, just ask. You are always welcome here in Lowee...I'll do my best to find some more information for you, my library is vast, so it may contain something. You're free to look if you'd like." Blanc said.

"I extend the invitation as well. 33 years is quite the wait, so I'll do my best to find a way to safely transport you home...Blanc, Noire, Neptune, you and your sisters are welcome in Leanbox any time you want. In fact, there's a concert there this coming week, I've got plenty of tickets lying around, I'll even throw a party for you all."

"Noise! I love free food, you are so kind to offer this to us Vert, I will not refuse!" Neptune said, earning a groan from Noire.

"I am thankful as well Vert, likewise, you are all welcome in Lastation anytime you'd like...except for you Neptune, I'm still recovering from the last time." Noire said.

"Aw...I'm sowwy Nowa! I won't touch your paperwork again...I swear!" Neptune said, giving her a puppy luck.

"Ugh...fine, you can come anytime too...just don't do that." she said, crossing her arms.

"Well ladies, there is quite a lot I would like to discuss, but I'm very busy. With the grand opening of the theme park, and some other national duties, I've been very busy." Blanc said.

"Indeed, I've been getting ready for Lean-Con, as well as an unveiling presentation for the Leanbox One, it's been a very tiring week." Vert said, setting down her tea cup.

"Man, being CPUs must be tough...all of that paper work, requests and marketing is no joke." Akira said, allowing his keyblade to disappear.

"You've got no idea...maybe you'd like a hand ruling Leanbox for a day, it would make me extremely happy." Vert said, giving the boy a smile.

"Pfft, you just want an excuse to play video games...whatever, I think it's a great idea...that way when Leanbox crashes and burns, I can swoop in and steal your shares." Noire said, flicking a strand of hair behind her shoulder.

"That's fucked up Noire, you can't do that!" Neptune said, surprising everyone with her colorful language.

"Anyway, since you are all here...please feel free to look around. In fact, I believe it would be a good idea to check out the amusement park. It hasn't opened to the public yet, so it won't be invaded by people." Blanc said.

"Wow, you mean Super Ninten Land right? I wanna go, I wanna go!" Ram said, abandoning the snowman she was making.

"Me too, Super Ninten Land is so big and it looks really fun!" Rom added, giving her sister a bright smile.

"Well, they look excited...I sort of want to go too. I want to see what his park is all about, maybe my inner child will come out and have some fun!" Akira said, ruffling the twin's hair.

"It would be best if you all go...I'm afraid I won't be able to make it today." Blanc said.

"Aw why not? Come on sis, say you'll go with us, please?" Ram cried.

"Yes Blanc, come with us!"

"I'm sorry girls...I've got a lot of things to do, I'm afraid."

"It isn't because of work is it? You know, a wise man once said, "Working means you fail at life". Now that's a piece of advice from a good man!" Neptune said, earning a scoff from Noire.

"Neptune, some bum on YouTube said that." the raven haired woman replied.

"Whoa...wait what? They have YouTube here? Heh...small universe." Akira said, surprised to know the familiar video sharing sight existed there.

"Well, if we're gonna head to the park, we should do so now, while it is still early. Let's go girls, get your coats on." Vert said, earning frowns from the twins.

"Hey, don't worry...Blanc won't be able to go today, but that doesn't mean we won't have fun, kay?" Akira said.

"You're right Mister Akira, we can still have lots of fun...come on Ram, let's get our coats." Rom said, pulling her sister along.

"You know, you're really good with kids." Uni said, earning a curious look from the boy.

"I am? I haven't noticed." he said, shrugging it off.

"Let us go! The journey awaits!"

None of them noticed the smirking woman, hiding behind the bushes. She watched as all of the CPUs, and the black haired boy, left the balcony area of the basilicom. She hurried out of the area, heading back toward the park, making sure she was ready to put her plan into action.

 _ **xxx**_

Akira was honestly impressed with Super Ninten Land. It was just as he had been imagining. To him, it looked like a massive level in Mario Maker. There were yellow question mark boxes all over the place, along with breakable tan blocks. Spinning coins, pipes, long vines and various other things could be seen placed all over the park. Of course there were more traditional attractions, like the mushroom themed Ferris Wheel, and the Super Ninten Castle, a castle which had been magically created to mimic the level of an old Lowee game. There was also the rollercoaster, but it was still under construction.

Green, Blue and Red Pipes could be seen all over the park, and when one jumped in them, would lead you to other parts of the park. The clear ones would lead you to various underground areas, where secret prize booths could be found. There were mushrooms all over the place, which were made from a special material that allowed you to bounce on them. The most interesting thing he had noticed were the large tortoises walking around the park.

"Come on Rom, let's go!" Ram cried, pulling her sister along.

"Girls wait, you forgot your tickets!" Nepgear cried, chasing after the two girls, being forced to hold their coats.

"Lowee outdid itself with this park...it reminds me of a level in Super Mario Maker, actually it reminds me a lot of Super Mario in general." Akira said, taking a look around. He made sure his all day bracelet was secured onto his wrist, so it wouldn't fall off.

"Super Mario?" Noire asked curiously, earning a nod from the boy.

"It's a really old Platformer in my world. Basically, you play as Mario, who goes on a journey through the Mushroom Kingdom to rescue Princess Peach from the clutches of the evil Koopa King, Bowser." he said.

"Oh, sounds interesting!" Neptune said, looking around the park.

"Hey look at that, they're holding a contest here." Uni said, pointing to the sign near the entrance. Akira walked over to it, taking a look at the words written on it. He was at least glad he could read English, since that was the official language of Gamindustri. Of course it was called something else, but he didn't know what.

"Attention Super Ninten Land attendees...we're currently holding a contest in our park. The contest is simple, if you can find ten red coins, or ten blue coins, you'll be able to win the grand prize. To keep it fair, the grand prize will not be revealed until the coins are presented, and don't worry, it is a grand prize to top all grand prizes. Have fun looking!"

"Sounds like fun, but I have to watch the girls...maybe next time." Nepgear said, a frown on her face.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to Rom or Ram...Blanc trusted us with them after all." Uni added. Akira hummed to himself, walking up to the counter.

"Excuse me, I'd like to take part in this search." he said. The young woman behind the counter gave him a smile.

"Of course, which coins will you be going after?"

"Both sets, if that's possible." he replied.

"Hmm...well there's no rule against it, and we have plenty of prizes since we haven't opened...alright, I'll allow it. If you find the coins, please put them in these bags." the woman said, handing him two string bags, a red one and a blue one. He nodded, shoving both bags in this pockets. He paid the fee, and she handed him two bracelets, which were red and blue in color.

"Those two bracelets will vibrate whenever there's a coin around. They're scattered all over the park, so do be careful finding them. You have until eleven PM to find them, since that's our official closing time."

"That should be enough time, thanks miss." he said happily.

"You're really going after those coins?" Uni asked, earning a nod from the boy.

"I want some souvenirs from Lowee, I already bought a couple shirts in Planeptune, so I want to have memories from here too." he said.

"I think it's a wonderful idea, we'll keep our eye out if we find any." Nepgear said, earning a nod from the boy.

"Ah, someone get this turtle off me, it's trying to steal my peaches! Quick, someone call a plumber!" Neptune cried, trying to push the large tortoise away from her. Akira pinched his eyes, trying to keep his brain from melting. His bracelet vibrated as soon as he passed by a crimson colored pipe. He walked up to it, looking inside, seeing nothing but darkness.

"Well...there's a coin down there...so I'm gonna find it. Here we go!" he cried, vaulting into the pipe, a weird pipe sound echoing as he disappeared into it.

"Will he be alright?" Uni asked.

"Maybe, this park is safe, I doubt anything bad will happen here!" Nepgear said cheerfully.

"Miss Nepgear, you have to try this, it's so bouncy!" Rom cried, jumping in a mushroom themed trampoline.

"Come on, let's have some fun!" the black haired candidate said, pulling her friend along.


	7. Kidnapping

**A/N:**

 **Celestial: Hello and welcome to a brand new chapter!**

 **Neptune: That's right, we're coming to you live from Fanfiction with a brand new chapter of Hyper Dimension Neptunia Hearts! I've already read ahead, and I must say, you got rather creative with this chapter.**

 **Celestial: Duh, I always hated how Super Ninten Land was never fully explored. An entire theme park built around the theme of Nintendo games, I mean come on, there was so much potential there. So I expanded a bit.**

 **Akira: I have to say, I had a lot of fun during this chapter, It was very very creative...it's just what happens that left a sour taste in my mouth.**

 **Neptune: It left a sour taste in all of our mouths Akira.**

 **Noire: I'll say, I know I wasn't in this one much, but damn did it really creep me out.**

 **Vert: Indeed, especially what happens next chapter...sorry but this isn't a preview...All I am saying is that after this little arc we'll visit Leanbox, the best nation in the world.**

 **Blanc: Shut up Thunder Tits, you've already got your own arc in this story, at least let the readers enjoy this one.**

 **Neptune: I doubt anyone is going to enjoy getting licked all over by a fucking pervert...oh well...I truly do hope you enjoy this chapter...I sure did.**

 **Noire: Warning, please keep your peaches safely in their bags...we are not responsible for Tortoise attacks.**

 **Neptune: I'm still waiting on that plummer dammit! Blanc, call them again!**

 **Blanc: I'm trying! Hurricane Irma got rid of my cellphone reception!**

 **Celestial: For all of those people reading from Florida, my prayers are to you...I lived in Hollywood for two years, and I went through Katrina and Wilma, I know what it's like to be in a hurricane and it isn't fun. So please, stay safe...evacuate to higher areas, hell if you can leave the state do...just stay safe everyone!**

 **Everyone: Now, let's all enjoy this chapter!**

 **Neptune: Nep Jr, bring in the popcorn...**

 **Nepgear: Sorry Neptune, we're all out of corn.**

 **Neptune: Aw nuts...**

Hyperdimension Neptunia Hearts

Chapter 6

Kidnapping

"Now fuckin way!" Akira exclaimed, as soon as he landed on the ground.

He had been sliding down the pipe for quite sometime, until he finally landed some hundred or two feet under the ground. He had landed in a chamber, which was made with glowing green cinder blocks, and was lit up by torches, along with some florescent lights. In front of him were some magical blocks, arranged in a way that made the entire chamber look like a Platforming level. There were spinning coins all over the place, along with areas where you can jump, moving lifts, and even some AI enemies. He figured this challenge worked just like a video game, so if he touched one of the enemies, he would loose his shot at the prize.

The crimson bracelet was glowing brightly, alerting him of a red coin being nearby. He figured he would have to go through the level in order to find it. Thankfully, he had his parkour skills to rely on...and if any enemies got near, he could always hit them with his keyblade. He walked off the small ledge, jumping down onto the lower area. He walked forward, stopping below the neatly arranged blocks. He jumped up, punching the bottom of the brick, only for it not to break. He tried another time, but got the same result. He moved underneath the yellow ? Block and punched it, an item coming from it. It was a red and white mushroom, which disappeared as soon as it touched his leg. He went back to the block, now having the ability to destroy it.

"So, this really does work like a Mario level...then that makes it easier on me." he said, as he started jogging forward.

He jumped onto another platform, easily pulling himself up. He jumped on top of a turtle, making it go into its shell. With a slight kick, he sent it moving forward, taking out the other enemies in his path, earning him some points as he went. He grabbed some golden coins, which disappeared as soon as he couched them. He decided if he collected a hundred of them, then he could get an extra life, just in case.

He jumped down onto another platform, swinging his keyblade at the bat that had tried to attack him. He hit another Question mark block, willing a glowing star from it. As soon as he touched it, he started glowing in a wide array of colors. He whooped cheerfully, as he raced through the level, not bothering to be careful with the enemies, as his invincibility took them out anyway.

After a few seconds, the effects of the star wore off, and he returned to normal. He jumped onto another platform, finding a small pathway in between the blocks. He shimmied his way through it, crawling onto the blocks so that he wouldn't fall off. He made it to another platform, walking down the blocks as if they were stairs. He jumped into the pipe at the end, which took him all the way up. Once outside, he saw the crimson coin balanced on the flag pole, which had a crimson flag on it.

"Okay, how do I do this?" he muttered to himself, looking around for something. His eyes widened when he saw a small spring board, not far from where he stood. He smirked and walked up to it, grabbing it from the floor. He positioned it in front of the flag pole, backing away from it.

"Here we go!" he cried, running toward the platform. He sprung into the air, grabbing a hold of the flag pole as he did. He spun around it grabbing the coin before sliding down the pole, the victory fanfare playing loudly.

"Hehe, one down, nineteen to go." he said, looking at the coin.

He noticed there was an Ancient Dragon etched into it. He grabbed his crimson bag and placed the coin inside, tying it around his belt loop. He walked through the castle shaped building, walking through the sprawling hallway, before finding himself back where he started. He saw Vert, Noire and Neptune hanging around the benches, while the Candidates were all running around, collecting golden coins and what not.

He saw his blue bracelet start to glow, and he looked around for anything that was blue, a blue pipe or a blue building. He looked up in the air, and saw a platform, made up of several blue blocks, high in the air, around a thousand feet. He saw that there was a slide leading down into a pit of fluffy clouds, which he assumed were made with magic. After all, he wouldn't want children getting hurt on something so crazy as this. He looked around, finding a series of blocks and clouds that would lead him to that platform.

"How the hell am I going to get up there?" he muttered, seeing the blocks that were three hundred feet in the air. He looked around, humming to himself, spotting a question mark block. He walked toward it and punched it, finding a golden key.

"The fuck am I supposed to do with this?" he asked curiously, holding the key in his hand.

"You're supposed to open a door with it." a voice said behind him.

He turned to look at the owner of the voice, finding a young man his age. He had short brown hair and bright green eyes, along with a lightly tanned complexion. He was wearing a bright green jacket, with a black crossing Sword and Blade pin on the breast. He wore a pair of loose fitting jeans, held up with a purple seat belt, and some black colored sneakers. He gave Akira a grin.

"Yo, I saw you coming out of that building over there...looking at those two bags, I take it you're after the coins too." he said.

"I am...interested in the prize?" Akira asked, earning a nod from the boy.

"I came all the way here from Leanbox in order to collect these coins. It isn't open to the general public yet, but I know Lady Vert personally and she was able to score me a ticket." the boy said, giving the blonde woman a wave. She smiled, waving back at him.

"Oh...I didn't think you knew Vert, she your girlfriend or something?"

"H-huh? Yeah, I wish! Nah, I'm an agent in the Leanbox Special Mission Department, and this counts as my official vacation. The names Ryoma, nice to meet you."

"Akira Takamaki, I'm an agent in Lastation's guild, I work closely with Lady Noire, but I'm just starting...anyway, I should get back to my hunt." he said, walking back toward the blocks. He looked around, trying to find a difference in them.

"Whoa, I'm also competing in this thing, and I saw that blue coin first, so I'm going for it." Ryoma said, walking around Akira who gave him a smug look.

"Oh? You think so? I saw that coin first buddy, so I'm going after it." Akira said.

"You wanna fight for it? Winner gets the coin?"

"Dude, I'm not going to fight you for a coin, I saw it first so I'm going after it...sorry man, but I'm sure there are more coins around here that you can look for." he said, jumping up. He slammed his fist into the bottom of the block, willing a long piranha plant to grow from it, connecting to the upper platform. Akira climbed onto it with ease, giving the vine a tug.

"Come on man, let me get that coin...I'll make it worth your while...I got tickets to 5pb's concert, so I can hook you up." Ryoma said, climbing onto the platform, after struggling for a few seconds.

"Vert already offered me a ticket, so I don't need yours...sorry man, but."

"I'm getting that coin." Ryoma said interrupting the boy. He summoned a scimitar to his hand, taking a swipe at Akira. He dodged back, almost falling from the platform. He summoned his keyblade to his hand, parrying the boy's next slash.

"Dude, what the hell?" he cried, pushing the boy back, almost knocking him from the platform.

"That's a rather odd weapon you got there, regardless I'm going to defeat you here and now!" he said, spinning his sword around his hand.

"Slanting Cross!" he cried, dashing forward, aiming a slanting slash at the black haired boy. Akira flipped out of the way, grabbing onto the edge of the platform. He swung his body around it, slamming his foot into the bottom of the platform, breaking one of the blocks.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting rid of your ground!" Akira said, breaking a second block and then a third. The last block be broke was the one he was using, forcing him back to the ground. The only block that remained was the block that had the vine attached to it, and the one Ryoma was one.

"That's not fair man, you can't get rid of our ground!" the Leanbox agent said, landing on the ground in front of the Lastation agent.

"Bro, you're forcing me to fight you for a fucking coin, get over yourself and give up!" Akira said.

"Nevah!" the boy cried, running at Akira, swinging at the boy. Akira easily parried the attack, pushing him back. He let out a battle cry as he unleashed a Rapid Rush on the boy, slamming his keyblade into his chest, the light armor he was wearing dinging against the weapon.

"I gotta admit, you're pretty good, self trained?" Ryoma asked, holding his scimitar close to himself, keeping his grip loose.

"Not really. I'm being trained by Noire herself, and she's taught me quite a lot in the short amount of time that I've known her. Like this for example." he said, pulling his keyblade back. A golden light burst from it, turning the keyblade into a large rainbowy crystal sword.

"What...what the hell?" Ryoma cried, watching the boy spring forward.

"Tornado Sword!" he chanted loudly, slashing the boy across the chest. He let out a scream as he flew back, slamming into one of the brick buildings. Akira quickly ran to the vine, pulling himself up as fast as he could. Before he reached the top, he used his keyblade to cut the vine, so that Ryoma couldn't follow him.

"Hey! No fair!" he cried, earning a laugh from Akira as he reached the blue platform. He moved across the platform, running on the clouds that broke apart as soon as he stepped on them. He jumped up, grabbing the upper platform, easily pulling himself up. He took a hold of the blue coin, holding it up victoriously.

"Ha! Victory is mine!" he shouted, causing Ryoma to growl in annoyance.

"He seems to be enjoying himself." Noire said, taking a bite of her cookie as she watched Akira sliding down the clear slide into the cloud pit. Vert held a back a giggle, watching Ryoma with glee.

"I wasn't expecting one of my top agents to be so headstrong over a blue coin. You've taught him well, Tornado Sword isn't an easy skill to learn."

"Of course it isn't...I'm just glad that Akira isn't a bumbling idiot like that Ryoma boy. He's more serious when it comes to training, he made it to level 15 all by himself." Noire said proudly, holding her head up high.

"Ryoma was level 15 when he joined the LSMD, and he's already level 30, which he achieved on his own over the last few months. He also picked up Terai Devision not long ago." Vert boasted, her breasts jiggling slightly. Noire narrowed her eyes, trying her hardest not to say anything.

"Haha! Mush turtle, this is what you get for trying to steal my peach!" Neptune said, kicking the tortoise's shell, earning a groan from the creature.

"Uh...is that allowed here?" Noire asked, earning a shrug from Vert, who continued eating her own sweets.

As the day went on, Akira continued exploring the park, finding coins hidden in the oddest of places. During one find, he had to play a game of Whack-a-bro, trying to hit a Hammer Bro who kept using the warp pipes to move all over the place. During one, he had to use an Invisibility Flower, to find a green P2 cap, and then take that cap to a mannequin, who then handed him the blue coin. So far, he had six red coins and seven blue coins. It had honestly been the most fun he had in awhile.

He arrived at a new course, which had been set in front of a red coin. It had been an easy one. Basically, the entire level was a giant chainlink fence, which was suspended over a holographic lava pit. The pit itself was rather deep, and filled with orange glowing plastic balls, which would simulate "Lava" as it was the evil Browsir's lair. The chain link fence had several enemies climbing it, going under and across the fence, reminding him of the castle level in Super Mario World. There was a rest stop in the middle, with a small flag marking the checkpoint. Several item boxes had been placed in various areas.

He heard the sounds of footsteps, and figured Ryoma had caught up to him again. Over his time in the park, the Leanbox agent had been following him everywhere, fighting him every step of the way. He had actually gained two levels just from defeating the boy. It seemed as if fighting a higher level opponent in this world yielded larger amounts of EXP. He quickly climbed onto the fence, shimming his way over the large ball pit.

"Okay, this isn't so bad...just gotta watch the damn koopas." he muttered. He saw one moving on the other side of the fence, and he punched its shell, sending it tumbling down. He chuckled, climbing up to avoid a green shelled koopa that was moving toward him.

"Aha! There you are you bastard! This coin is mine, you better not steal it from me!" Ryoma cried, climbing onto the fence.

"Dude, you took the last two red coins, just piss off already. This park has hundreds more."

"Actually, there are limited amounts of these special coins, they're first come first served, so if you can't find them all then you can't get them until tomorrow." the boy said, knocking an enemy into the pit below.

"Huh...what do you know? Guess I'll have to make this count!" Akira said cheerfully, picking up his pace. He dropped onto the platform below him, stomping the block. A Fire Power Flower appeared, and he plucked it from the block, holding it toward Ryoma.

"Sorry bro, but this coin is mine." he said, squeezing the stem, sending a fireball at him.

"What the fuck!" Ryoma cried, letting go of the fence. He almost fell, but managed to grab the bottom of the fence, just shy of falling into the pit. He reached into his pocket, pulling out an Ice Power Flower.

"Ha! I grabbed this one on the Ice level!" he said, shooting a ball of ice at the raven haired boy, who almost let go of the flower in his hand. He broke into a sprint, jumping toward the next platform, slamming down hard onto it.

" _This is insane...I didn't think I would have someone riding my ass this entire time. Can't say I'm not having fun though."_ he thought to himself, reaching for the fence. He put the flower in his mouth, trying not to bite on the stem as he shimmied across the fence.

"Get back here Akira! I'm gonna make you fall into the pit!" Ryoma cried, shooting several ice balls at the Lastation agent.

" _Damn, this guy won't quit!"_ Akira thought, grunting as he continued moving toward the end of the course. An Ice ball struck his hand, making him let go. He let out a yelp, the flower slipping from his teeth as he grabbed onto the links.

"Ha, I got you now!" Ryoma said, charging an ice attack. Akira smirked, punching the fence where he was, making it spin around. It slammed into place, allowing the boy to be safe on the other side of the fence.

"What? That's no fair! What the hell Akira!" the boy said, an angered look on his face.

"Haven't you ever played a platformer Ryoma? You need to stay on top of things!" Akira said, shimming across the fence as face as he could. He reached the end of the area, slamming the square fence again, landing next to the crimson colored coin. He took a hold of it, flipping Ryoma off as he jumped up into the transparent pipe, which sucked him out of the area.

He landed in a crouch on the ground, placing the red coin inside the bag at his side. The clinking coins were honestly getting him excited. Now that he had seven coins of each, all he had to do was find the last six and he would be home free. He started walking through the park, briefly passing Nepgear and Uni who were busy looking around for something. He called out to them, but they didn't answer him, shrugging it off, he continued on his way, heading toward the next part of the park, an area he hadn't seen yet.

"Hmm...where would a coin be hidden I wonder?" he muttered to himself, glancing up at the Ferris Wheel. His jaw dropped when he saw two coins, a blue one and a red one, at the very top of the wheel. The attraction wasn't on, and wouldn't be on until the public had been admitted. Ryoma had told him before that the coins randomly spawned throughout the park, so he figured it had been randomly set up there. He walked up to the ride attendant, who was checking something on his clipboard.

"Excuse me sir, would it be possible to go on this ride? I'm trying to get those two coins up there." he said, pointing to the coins. The man looked up at the teen, shaking his head.

"Sorry lad, the ride ain't operational yet. It's going through the final checks before we open for business. The ride is stable enough though, so you are free to climb it, if you want, just be careful." the man said.

"Okay, thank you." he said, walking up the metal ramp. He reached the bottom seat and climbed onto the railing, pulling himself up.

"Hey Akira, what the hell are you doing?" Uni cried, catching his attention as he jumped up to one of the cross beams.

"I'm getting those two coins up there, something wrong?" he asked, pulling himself up. He reached the upper bar, swinging over to another cross beam.

"We're looking for the twins, but we can't find them...have you seen them?" she asked.

"Um...yeah, I saw them earlier, they were looking for Ancient Dragon coins, there was a trail of them near those buildings. I'll keep an eye out for them from up here." he said, swinging onto another beam.

"Okay, thanks!" she said, running off toward the area he had pointed out.

The boy grunted as he strained to climb up the metallic structure. He was actually getting a bit tired from the climb, but he was getting a good work out. He had been able to run on some flat bars, using his parkour skills to climb higher and higher. He had almost fallen at one point, but had used his keyblade to stop himself. After twenty minutes, he reached the top of the ride, snagging the two coins. Now he had eight of each. He sat on the top of the blue basket, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Damn, that one was hell." he muttered. He checked his watch, seeing it was already two in the afternoon, he figured he would take a break from his hunt and would sit down for some lunch. He started climbing down, which was much easier than the climb up. Once he was on the ground, he gave the worker his thanks and ran off, following the direction Uni had gone in.

He heard a couple of loud screams, causing him to stop in his tracks. He looked around for the source, looking at the buildings next to him. He saw a trail of golden coins hovering in the air, all of them having the image of an Ancient Dragon. He broke into a sprint, rounding the corner, only to see Uni and Nepgear on the ground, making him gasp.

In front of him was a large yellow, monster like creature, something he had never seen before. He could only describe it as a dinosaur, which was in a constant sitting position. There was a large disk attached to his back, which was spinning rapidly. It had sneer on its face, its eyes glowing brightly as it held Rom and Ram in its grasp. Upon closer inspection, Akira noticed it was actually its tongue.

"What...what the fuck are you doing? Let them go!" Akira shouted angrily, glaring at the large creature. It let out a laugh, grabbing the twins in his hands.

"Oh look at you, you'd make an interesting morsel! Sadly I'm not interested in stupid adult boys like you...I want cute little girls! I want to save them from ugly witches like these two!" the monster replied, letting out a laugh as it flicked its town around.

"You got that right Trick sir. These two girls are going to get us paid! So you best not try anything funny boy!" another voice added.

This came from a young woman, with a light purple complexion. She had short green hair and bright colored eyes. She was wearing an over sized hoodie, which was dark gray in color, and had round ears on the hood. She was wearing a matching pair of baggy pants and sneakers. The hoodie was unzipped, revealing the black, red and yellow tube top she was wearing. Akira saw she had an iron pipe in her hands.

"You wanna know what pisses me off? Perverts, and Kidnappers...so seeing a perverted kidnapper boils my fuckin blood. So, you're gonna let Rom and Ram go, or you'll face the consequences." he said firmly, walking in front of the two fallen CPUs, who were still struggling to stand. He figured they had been paralyzed by the giant monster currently holding Rom and Ram captive.

"Oh, look at you. You think you're so hard because you're a man. Well tough guy, you're gonna have to go through me if you want the kids." the green haired woman said, standing in front of the creature. Akira flicked his wrist, summoning his keyblade.

"Fine by me. Uni, Nepgear, hurry and drink these...when you do you run and get the others." he said, tossing them a couple of Paralaxin bottles.

"We can't just let you fight them alone!" Nepgear said, reaching for the violet bottle.

"You're gonna get the others, that's an order, you hear me?" he asked, giving the two a firm look.

"Damn it...fine, we'll get the others...you get Rom and Ram back to us, got it?" the raven haired candidate said, earning a grin from the boy.

"You got it Mini Tsun, I won't let you down." he said, turning to face his opponents. He waited for Nepgear and Uni to run off, before running at the green haired woman, spinning his keyblade in his hand.

"Rapid Rush!" he chanted, swinging his blade two and fro, causing the woman to cry in pain from the sudden combo. She moved back, gritting her teeth in pain.

"I've got you now!" she cried, slamming her pipe into Akira's chest.

He grit his teeth in pain, allowing his light armor to absorb it. He was glad Noire convinced him to wear a chest plate under his jacket now. He rose his keyblade, parrying the attacks, easily pushing the woman back.

He spun around his heel, sweeping his keyblade in a horizontal slash. He pulled his blade up, jumping up a bit as he dug his keyblade into the ground, channeling some fire magic into it, causing it to explode. The woman let out a scream as he continued bashing his weapon into her body, not even letting her touch the ground. He let out a cry as he spun around his heel, slamming his blade into her chest.

"Alright, go Akira!" Ram cheered loudly.

"Mister Akira, you can do it!"

"Quiet my little morsels, no words from you." the monster said, blocking the girl's mouths with his fingers. Akira grit his teeth, racing at him.

"Let them go! Lace Ribbon Dance!" he cried, pulling his blade behind himself. It swirled with a pink energy as he swept it across its chest. He swung downward, slamming his foot into its chest, kicking its chin, ending the combo with a horizontal slash.

"Gah! Underling, get him!" it cried.

"Right away Trick sir, you don't get away with this boy!" Underling cried, slamming her pipe into Akira's chest, with all of the force she could muster. He clutched his chest hard, slamming her pipe against his back, making him fall to the floor. She continued slamming the pipe onto his back, slowly whittling away at his stamina. Ram wiggled in Trick's grasp, biting his finger as hard as she could, he let out a yelp, loosening his grip on her.

"Leave Akira alone you dummy! Ice Coffin!" the girl chanted, holding her hand out. A bright blue magic circle appeared before her, a giant block of ice slamming into Underling, sending her flying back.

"Oh, that's a big no no little girl, no magic from you!" Trick said, licking her cheek, once again paralyzing her.

"N-no...Akira...help!" Ram cried, reaching for his hand. The boy struggled to stand, letting out a shout of anger. Rom started crying in fear, reaching her hand to Akira as well.

The boy blocked his eyes as a bright light started forming before Trick, startling him a bit. He let out a startled scream when he realized it was share energy. A sharicite formed before the two captured CPU Candidates, out of the last of their share energy. It flew straight into Akira's chest, giving the boy a boost of power.

" _What...what is this?"_ he asked himself, the unfamiliar power flowing through his body.

It was all pooling at the center of his chest. He remembered Noire had formed a small share crystal when she had given him the use of Tornado Sword. He figured it was just something that disappeared as soon as he learned the skill. He felt the share energy pooling into that one area, the warmth flowing throughout his body. He felt himself start to glow, stunning the two evil doers.

"We need to go now, he's powering up!" Underling cried.

"You're telling me sister, let's go!" Trick said, turning around.

"Akira!" Ram cried, only for her voice to be muffled. He grit his teeth in anger, clenching his hand on his keyblade.

" _ **They've given you the power, now it is time for you to shout it out with all of your might. This is but one of the skills that comes with being a Keyblade wielder, the use of Drive Forms. Go forth, and show them your Valor!"**_

"Share Crystal, give me power!" the boy shouted, the light bursting from within.

His clothing changed entirely, turning a brilliant crimson. The jacket became shorter and more tight fitting, the area around the chest turned black in color, while the sleeves were a brilliant red, lined with black. His shirt was black in color, with a brilliant crimson hem, which had black markings on it. His jeans had turned black in color, the bottom of the pant legs being a bright red, with black markings on the inside. His shoes had also changed, turning into a pair of armored boots, the armor looking almost like a CPUs leg processors. He also gained arm guards, which mimicked processors as well.

His hair was glowing a brilliant red, the tips being black in color. His eyes had also changed, glowing a bright blue along with the familiar power symbol that was normally seen in CPUs when they were in HDD form. He noticed he had some waist processors as well as some weird clips attached to his head. For some reason, he felt his leg muscles become stronger, and he noticed his armored boots had pistons on them. He smirked as he leaned forward, breaking into a sprint. He snapped his right arm outward, summoning a second Starlight Keyblade.

"Trick, he's catching up to us! These brats must have done something to him!" Underling said, glancing over her shoulder.

"Well, you deal with him while I get my precious captives to the lair. You're strong too, so you handle it."

"A-alright Trick, I'll meet you at the hide out." she said, pulling out a power bar. She bit down on it and swallowed it, instantly feeling its stat increasing side effects.

"Out of my way." Akira bellowed, using his new leg processors to burst forward. Underling stood in his way, blocking the slash that was aimed at Trick. She pushed him back with newfound strength, a smirk on her face.

"You aren't the only one who can power up boy, I've got my ways." she said. She pulled her pipe back, throwing several heavy attacks at him, which he easily parried. He threw one of his own, sparks raining around them as Underling countered the attack. He spun his second blade in his hand, sweeping it up.

"Sonic Strike!" he cried, throwing the woman into the air, her pained scream filling the air. He jumped into the air, slashing his keyblades to and fro, a brilliant light forming between them.

"Sonic End!" he chanted, using a powerful crossing slash on Underling, slamming her into the ground.

She grit her teeth, somehow managing to get up on her feet. She thew up a healing tonic, regaining the health she had lost. She let out a smirk, charging the boy who crossed his blades to block her. He spun around her, slamming both of them across her back, sending her tumbling forward.

"Give it up, you can't defeat me!" Akira boasted, a smirk on his face. He could feel this new surge of confidence, which he figured came from Noire since part of her shares were within him now.

"I'm not going down without a fight, so bring it on! Variable Blow!" Underling cried, bringing her pipe down hard on Akira's head.

The boy rose his keyblade, blocking the attack, attempting to sweep her with his second blade. She dodged the attack, kneeing the boy in the chest. He gave a low grunt of pain, taking the time to back away from her. Underling chuckled, spinning her pipe around as she dashed forward, punching him in the face. Before he could even react, she slammed the pipe into his back, the heavy blow knocking him to the ground.

"Heh, you ain't shit kid. Even if you have shares now, you're power can't hold a candle against mine."

"We'll see about that." Akira said, not even winded. He ran at her, spinning around as fast as he could, delivering a series of diagonal slashes at her, sending her flying into the air.

"Brave Beat!" he chanted, slamming the keyblades with great force against her body. She hit the ground, grunting in pain. Her eyes widened when she saw the boy jump high into the air, crossing his blades as he did so. She moved out of the way, dodging the attack, only for the boy to smirk.

"Brave Shot!" he said, a crossing wave of crimson energy moved through the ground, throwing Underling into the air. She let out a scream as he pulled her into a fierce aerial combo, slashing his blades as fast as he could. His arms were getting strained, but he knew he had to put every ounce of power he could into every attack.

"Omega Finale!" he chanted, his keyblades hummed with all of his strength as he pulled together a final combo. Sparks danced around the boy as he moved around at great speeds, throwing precise strikes at Underling's body. She tried in vain to block the incoming attacks, but he easily disarmed her, quickly separating his blades, sending her pipe flying through the air.

"Gah...wait, please...don't hurt me anymore. I can tell you where Trick went, he uh...took them to a cave outside of Lowee!"

"Bullshit! Tell me where they truly are, right now!" Akira said. Underling struggled to get up, and when she did, she broke into a sprint, running away from the young man. He sighed, crouching down low, a crimson circle appearing under his feet.

"Nightmare Rain!" the boy cried, unleashing his ultimate skill for this form. He easily closed the distance, delivering a powerful blow to Underling's back. He swept her into the air, using a cross slash to send her flying through the air. He jumped upwards, slamming his blades down, the woman slamming into the ground.

He let out a cry, spinning around in a circle as he swept his keyblades back and forth, throwing a vertical, diagonal and horizontal slash. He spun his left keyblade around, holding it back hand as he crouched down. With a final cry, he slammed both blades into Underling's chest, delivering three horizontal slashes followed by one powerful jab. She let out a cry as she sailed through the air, disappearing from sight.

"Akira!"

The boy glanced over his shoulder, seeing the others had finally gotten back. He frowned, facing away from them, holding his keyblades tightly in his grasp. His shoulders shook with anger and disappointment. His hair fell over his eyes, as he mentally kicked himself.

"I'm sorry...I wasn't able to stop that bastard. That Underling stopped me from getting close...if not I could have gotten them back." he said.

"You did good Akira, you tried to get them, that's what matters!" Nepgear said. Vert frowned, looking around the area.

"I don't think we'll be able to follow their trail either...damn, if only we had been paying close attention."

"It isn't your fault Vert, none of us are at fault here really. We came here to have fun, these jackasses just took the chance to strike." Noire said, frowning.

"I'm so freaking useless! Damn it, if I had been able to transform, I could have done something, I'm so weak!" Uni cried, her shoulders shaking as fresh tears ran down her cheeks.

"Hey, HDD form or not, you are not useless! You tried to fight them, but they got the upperhand, they paralyzed you before you did anything. Uni, you and I both know that if you had the time, you would have splattered that fucker's brains all over the snow. Don't call yourself useless just because you can't transform, that shouldn't even matter right now!" Akira snapped angrily. He felt his energy cut off, his Valor Form fading out of existence, the red mist drifting off his body as he returned to normal. With it went his second keyblade, and all of the new processors.

"Whoa...what just happened? Did you transform Akira?" Nepgear asked curiously, earning a nod from the boy.

"Rom and Ram...they did something weird...they gave me share energy...I heard this voice in my head, and I just shouted something out. I ended up transforming into that form...Valor Form, I think it was called."

"Hmm...perhaps it was an effect from being a keyblade wielder...your strength and courage for facing a foe stronger than you, along with the twin's shares, gave you this magical form...you should be able to access it now, most likely using shares." Vert said, earning a nod from the boy.

"While it sounds interesting and all, we should get back to the basilicom...someone needs to tell Blanc that the twins were taken." Neptune said, a serious tone in her voice.

"I will, after all it was my fault that Trick bastard got away." Akira said firmly, hanging his head in disappointment.

"Now now, as you said before, it was no ones fault. Me and Uni tried to get them back, but you actually fought her! All we did was get paralyzed...that counts for something right?" Nepgear asked, earning a sigh from the boy.

"Still...I just can't get over it...Ram was so scared, so was Rom...they reached out to me, and I failed to save them...it makes me feel as if I failed them, as if I failed my own sister! I just...I need a minute." he said, walking in the other direction, toward the park entrance. They all frowned, following the boy. What started out as a day of fun had rapidly turned into a horrible experience. For both Akira and the CPU Candidates.

 _ **xxx**_

Akira frowned as he leaned against the wall. They had told the one of the maids about what happened, and they had immediately alerted the Lowee Royal Guard. He wanted to apologize personally to Blanc, but for some reason she wasn't willing to see anyone. He had decided to remain on his own, he didn't want to be near anyone, not after his failure. He looked at his hands, remembering the power he had been give, the power of Lowee's shares, given to him by the twins. It was an oddly warm power, one that gave him immense strength.

He didn't understand it, but he felt that share energy now, and it had waned a bit, most likely after that little girl had publicly announced the disappearance of the twins on her webshow. That just angered him even more, someone bursting into another persons home and then making them look bad in the face of their people, of the entire nation. It made him want to find that girl and throttle her for what she had done, but he knew that wouldn't solve anything.

He let out a sigh, turning around to look out the window. The one he was looking out of gave him a good view of Super Ninten Land. It had started snowing a bit, and while normally he would have been excited about that, he didn't feel happy at all. His eyes focused on the large roller coaster in the center of the park. He had heard news from one of the guards saying they had searched all over Lowee's central city, but they hadn't found a single clue about their whereabouts. He saw something sparkle at the top of the castle, his eyes narrowing in thought. One of the guards passed by him, and he grabbed his arm, causing him to stop.

"What's the matter sir? Are you alright? What ails you?" he asked, concern filling his voice.

"The roller coast at Super Ninten Land is still under construction right? Is it deemed an unsafe zone?" he asked.

"Yes, the roller coaster is a new addition to the park. It used to be a carnival, but Lady Blanc commissioned a large expansion of it, turning into the large amusement park it is now. I suppose the area is unsafe...why do you ask?"

"No reason...thanks for the information, it will definitely help me out." he said, turning away from the guard, walking down the opposite hallway, toward the entrance hall.

"And where the hell do you think you're going?"

Akira stopped in his tracks, turning around to find Noire, standing behind him arms crossed. She had a firm look on her face, her eyes filled with concern. Though she didn't show it, she did care a lot about Akira, she had taken the time to train him, and was becoming one of her closest friends. She wasn't going to admit it of course, since Neptune wouldn't let her hear the end of it. The boy frowned, glancing at the marble floors. He didn't exactly feel like speaking with anyone, especially the CPUs.

"I'm going for a walk...I need to clear my head, maybe find some clues about Rom and Ram." he said.

"It's snowing...are you seriously going out there in that weather? Blanc already has her guards looking for her, and Vert is using the satellites orbiting Lowee to look at the images of the park. We'll be able to pinpoint their location soon."

"I don't care! Dammit Noire don't you see? I failed them, and I feel like a piece of shit for letting that bastard Trick get away. I can't even apologize to Blanc, I just...need to look for them myself alright?" he asked.

"Whatever, its not like a I care what you do...it is your life after all...but...be careful alright? Don't do anything stupid." She said, her cheeks flushing a bit as she looked away from the boy.

"Thanks Noire, I know you care a lot about me...I'll try not to get myself killed, alright?" he asked, giving her a wave as he left the basilicom. The woman sighed, shaking her head.

"The idiot...he could have at least taken a coat with him." she muttered dryly.

The boy walked in a hurried pace, sticking to the corners of the open streets, since the side walks had already been blanketed in freshly fallen snow. It would definitely make it harder for him to find the twins. It didn't take him long to reach Super Ninten Land, and using his day pass, he was able to get back into the park. He saw a few workers, along with some children running around, most likely related to the workers. He shivered a bit as he walked, zipping his jacket up. He finally reached the spot where he and Underling had fought. He cringed a bit, seeing the after effects of his fight.

The cobblestone was tore up, from the energy he had used during his attacks. Some of the nearby buildings had been scratched up as well, and there were deep slash marks all over the ground. He knelt down, tracing his finger on it, brushing some of the cold snow away. He hummed to himself, looking straight ahead, to where Trick had hopped off. He walked in that direction, keeping his eyes peeled for anything. He felt his bracelet vibrate, and he stopped for a second, looking at the glowing blue light.

" _I had completely forgotten about this thing. The areas where these coins are hidden are really big and extensive...Trick could easily hide them in one...maybe I'll check it out."_ he thought to himself, following the area where the bracelet was pointing.

He arrived at a small building, with a large Cheep Cheep on the top, of course it wasn't a Cheep Cheep in this world, but that's what he was going to call it. He walked up the snow covered steps, taking a hold of the door handle, trying to open it. The door jiggled, but didn't budge. He sighed, looking around for an attendant.

"No one in sight...this park is still hasn't opened, so the workers have to be checking the rides...wait, is that a golden keyhole?"

His eyes widened a bit when he remembered the key. He reached in his jacket pocket for the key he had found earlier, only to find it was missing. He growled angrily when he remembered Ryoma. The bastard must have stolen it while they were hunting for coins. That or it fell in that fence level.

"Great...if only I had a key...wait.."

He slapped his forehead at how stupid he had been. He backed away from the door, summoning his keyblade into his hand. He aimed the blade at the keyhole, which started glowing brightly. A brilliant golden light swirled at the tip of the blade, shooting out into the keyhole. The lock clicked softly, the door opening slightly. He smirked, walking up the steps and into the building.

The only thing inside was a pipe, a bright blue pipe. He took a peek inside it, hearing the sounds of water inside it. He shook his head, taking a few steps from it. If this was what he was thinking, then it was most likely a water level. He couldn't afford to risk his life doing something like that. He turned around, eyes widening when he saw the smirking face of Underling.

"Hey yo, long time no see!"

"How did you? I sent you flying!" the boy said, summoning his keyblade.

"Yeah, but I just popped an Angel Fragment and sprung back up...it's a magical tonic you know...sadly, you aren't going to leave this place. Ta-ta!" she said, pushing him hard, he fell into the pipe, sliding down into the depths.


	8. Rescue

**A/N:**

 **Celestial: Hey Guys! Welcome to a brand new chapter!**

 **Neptune: That's right fellas! Today we bring you the second part of the previous chapter! Now you'll get to see Akira rescue our dear little twins!**

 **Celestial: Indeed! Akira is showing a lot of powers, having activated his Valor Form early on, thanks to Rom and Ram's power. This also confirms any questions you may have had. Yes, Akira will have different Drive Forms. He will also have Command Decks all based around the various nations!**

 **Neptune: Yes yes yes! Akira will become a totally cool badass! Of course his new cool power ups won't come in until after Chapter 15, so look forward to it.**

 **Celestial: If you must know why we don't have guests today, that's because they're all trying to rescue the twins! So we'll let you all get on with it, so you can see the dramatic reunion between Blanc and her sisters!**

 **Neptune: Also, quick question! Would you all like to see Omakes? Special events that would take place all around Gamindustri? We would love to show you what happens when we're not being plot linear at all. Of course these could also become full chapters, but we don't want to create a lot of filler unless we have to.**

 **Celestial: Indeed, I have a lot of ideas for omakes, mostly between Akira, Noire and Uni, but also to explore each nation a little further. Each one would be a little short and would take place after the main chapter, so do tell me if you'd like to see those special mini stories.**

 **Netpune: Let us trek onward! The twins are waiting for their dramatic rescue!**

 **Celestial: Indeed...let us go forth, and conquer!**

Hyperdimension Neptunia Hearts

Chapter 7

Rescue

Akira let out a grunt as he slammed onto the platform. He rubbed his chest in pain, sitting up on his knees as he looked at the area before him. There was nothing but a giant pool of water. He could see some platforms on it, but there was also a brick wall built over it. The water was lapping up at the edge, and he could see some green Cheep Cheeps jumping out of the water every once and a while. He stood up and turned around, trying to climb back up the pipe only to see an iron door had sealed the entrance up. He rapped it with his knuckles, but wasn't able to get it to open. He frowned, glancing back at the water.

"No way but forward huh?" he said, looking at the water. He did notice a bit of steam coming from the water. The area he was at was very cold, but if there was steam in the water, that meant it was heated. To test his theory out, he ducked his hand inside, finding the water to be a warm, almost hot temperature.

"Well...If I want out of here, I need to swim...this is gonna be fun." he said, taking a deep breath. He jumped into the pool, letting gravity carry him down a good ways. He opened his eyes, surprised to be able to see clearly.

Several marine enemies could be seen, Bloopers could be seen swimming around, along with some large Cheep Cheeps, which had a single horn on them. He saw some of the smaller ones swimming around, with some urchin enemies. There were some platforms and breakable blocks as well as some pipes. He also saw a large eel swimming about, but didn't present an immediate danger to him. He kicked off the wall, sweeping his arms as he started swimming forward.

" _Alright, it seems to me like I won't die from not breathing in here. This area looks to be enchanted so that I can hold my breath indefinitely...still a really weird feeling though."_

He continued swimming, going under some blocks, getting the items from them. He ended up getting a power star, which increased his swimming abilities. All of the enemies clinked against his body, going belly up before falling deeper into the water. He ducked underneath the giant eel, avoiding the thrusters that were pushing him upward. Even though he felt the need to breathe, he knew that wouldn't be possible. He ended up being pushed into a clear pipe, which sucked him up.

He took a deep breath as he landed on another platform, above the water. He was soaking wet as he struggled to stand, shivering from the cold. He walked down, slipping down some blocks before he landed hard on the ground, right in front of a very peculiar coin.

It was round, with a weird rainbow pattern to it. He saw the etching of a power star on the front, along with what looked like a feather on the back. He stood up, taking the spinning coin into his hands, looking at it. It glittered brightly, making a small clinking noise as he took it in his grasp.

"This surely wasn't the coin I was meant to find...what is this even for?" he muttered. He shrugged, placing it inside his jacket, using his armor to hold it in place. He slowly walked forward, seeing another pool of water in front of him. He willingly jumped in this time, wanting to feel the warmth of the water instead of the cold air.

He ended up dropping from a gap not far from the clear pipe. He continued swimming forward, finding a Koopa shell item. As soon as he touched it, it surrounded his body, giving him a protective shell, and increasing his swimming abilities. He spun around, using his hard shell to bash into enemies, simultaneously breaking the nearby blocks. He finally reached the end of the level, the thrusters making him shoot upward. He shot out of the water, doing a front flip as his shell disappeared. In front of him was the glittering blue coin, which he took into his hands. He ran forward, breaking the finish line at the highest point of the goal posts, earning him twenty four points.

"Wonder what the points are for...we can't even use them for anything." he muttered, placing the blue coin inside the pouch. He walked up to the nearby building, walking up the stairs.

He let out a surprised yelp as a swirling funnel of warm air swirled around him, rapidly drying his clothes off. A robotic Mushroom person walked toward him, handing him a mug of hot chocolate, which he instantly took a sip of. He sighed contently, feeling his body warm up a bit. He frowned, his eyes narrowed in thought.

"Underling is in this park, meaning my initial assumption of Trick being here is correct...he must be near the rollercoaster, seeing as that place hasn't been finished yet. That's it, now how do I get over there?" he asked, walking out of the building.

His eyes widened a bit as he saw the rollercoaster only a city block away from him, surrounded by a tall barbed wire fence, which was blocked off with caution strip. He smirked to himself, as he handed the Mushroom person his empty mug, walking toward the unfinished amusement park ride.

 _ **xxx**_

"Rom...Rom wake up." Ram whispered, nudging her sister. Rom groaned softly, her eyes slowly opening. She looked around, about to cry when she saw her sister sitting beside her.

"Ram, I'm scared." she said, inching herself closer to her sister.

"I know you are, but you have to be brave okay sis? I want you to reach into my boot, there's a survival knife inside. Once you do, cut your ropes and go get help." the long haired brunette said, earning a wide eyed look from her sister.

"I can't leave you behind Ram! We have to get out together!"

"No! If we leave together than we'll both get caught. If I stay here, they'll start looking for you, and when they do, I'll run off. It'll be fool proof. Think of it as a game, if Blanc catches you, then your dead."

Rom nodded, reaching for her sister's boot. She wedged her fingers inside, feeling the cold handle of the knife. She grit her teeth, clenching her eyes as her dainty little fingers wrapped around it.

"I got it Ram."

"Good, hurry up, before that Trick dummy comes back." she said, looking around the room.

It was a large empty room, filled only with crates and long wooden boards, along with extra tools for the rollercoaster itself. To Ram, it looked like a maintenance room, or a storage room of sorts. Since the park was still closed and only some staff was walking around, no one would ever think to look there. Which made it imperative that her sister get out. She heard a soft snap, and glanced down, seeing Rom's bindings had come undone.

"Atta girl sis, now get out of here." Ram said, giving her sister a smile. Rom nodded, cutting through her sister's ropes, but making it so that it wasn't noticeable that she was free.

"I'll come back for you sis, don't worry!" Rom said, moving toward the door. She looked around for a few seconds before slipping outside. Ram grinned brightly, resting her head against one of the bags filled with wood chips.

"Now, to fake sleep...that way they won't think anything." she muttered to herself. As soon as she rested her head on the sack, Underling walked in, followed by Trick was hopping into the room.

"I still can't believe you were utterly wrecked dear...whatever the case, you allowed me to get away with my beautiful little girls!" Trick said happily.

"I did Trick sir, and I was able to throw that boy into the water level. He won't be able to get out that easily, that's for sure...now to make that ransom call...GAH!"

"What's wrong Underling?" Trick cried, turning around. He let out a scream, noticing one of the twins was missing.

"The blue one is gone! How did she get free?" he cried angrily. Underling took a hold of Ram's coat, slapping her across the face.

"Ow, what the heck is wrong with you dummy?" the girl cried, wanting to rub her cheek. She held onto her knife tightly, as well as the rope, to make sure it looked tight around her body.

"You helped your sister go free didn't you?"

"How would I do that? Where are we? Where did my sister go?" the brunette cried, glaring at Underling. She threw her back onto the ground, turning to Trick.

"Looks like she doesn't know...that means that blue themed twin got free of her own accord."

"Well it was you that tied them up! You should have taken knot tying lessons dear, because if you had we wouldn't have gotten into this mess!" Trick said angrily.

"Don't worry sir, I'll go get her, she isn't getting away!" Underling said, grabbing a hold of her iron pipe. Trick turned to face Ram, giving her a bright grin.

"I won't be letting you get away my dear!" he said, lunging his tongue at her. Ram let out a scream, ducking away from it, letting the ropes fall off her body. She quickly stood up, stabbing the knife through the giant pink tongue, earning howl of pain from the giant yellow creature.

"Take that you big dummy, you aren't going to catch me!" She cried, running in the opposite way of her sister. Trick let out a violent scream, his voice echoing through the walls of the building.

At the same time, Akira was making his way down the quiet halls, trying his hardest to find a sign of Trick or the twins. He had been correct in finding them, now all he had to do was find the twins. He saw a stairwell ahead of him and ran toward it, slamming the door open. He raced up the stairs, quickly reaching the second floor. All he saw were crates, large pieces of wooden paneling and tools scattered about. He summoned his keyblade, and started walking forward, keeping his eyes peeled for any sign of the twins.

"They have to be around here somewhere...that voice from before, it was definitely Trick's...perhaps they got free from his clutches!" he muttered to himself.

He pressed himself against the edge of the wall, glancing at the adjacent hallway. He heard the sound of running, and got ready to attack. His eyes widened when he saw a familiar head of brown racing in his direction. He quickly grabbed her arm, pulling her behind a crate, covering her mouth.

"Mhmph...let...go!" she cried, biting into his hand.

"Gah...Ram, don't bite so hard!" he hissed quietly. She turned around, her eyes brightening up when she saw Akira's face. She hugged him tightly, pressing her face against his jacket.

"Akira, I'm so happy to see you!" she said.

"I am too kiddo, but we need to be quiet." he said, earning a nod from her. He peeked around the edge of the crate, seeing the large creature that was Trick bouncing up the hallway, his tongue being out of his mouth, dribbling saliva all over the place.

"Come out, come out where ever you are! My little morsels, don't you want to be with your Uncle Trick?" he called out, his voice drifting as he disappeared up the hallway.

"We need to find the person who gave birth to that thing and put her out of her misery." he said softly, earning a giggle from Ram.

"Thanks Akira, you saved my butt back there...but now we need to find Rom, that meanie Underling is after her!" she said.

"Do you know where they went?" he asked, forcing himself to his feet.

"No...she took the other door from the room we were at...I know, I'll just call her, I still have my 3DS on me." she said, reaching into her boot, pulling out a pink and brown game system from within. She opened it, pressing the power button.

"Damn, of all the times for it to die." she hissed in annoyance.

"You know, you shouldn't swear, it's unbecoming of a young girl like yourself."

"I'm immortal, deal with it." Ram replied, shoving the device in her coat pocket. She grabbed her hat from within, shaking it a bit before putting it atop her head.

"Come on, I remember the way back, let's just look for her already!" she said, pulling the boy along.

"Are you sure this is the place Vert?" Uni asked, glancing back at the blonde haired CPU.

"Of course I am...the pictures showed images of that Trick fellow coming here. It is rather odd that we haven't gotten a ransom call yet." the woman said, humming to herself.

"Look, there's fresh foot prints in the snow...they look like sneakers." Nepgear said, looking at the deep prints in the snow.

"My protagonist senses are tingling! Aha! It was Akira, he's the one who came here!" Neptune said.

"Why would you say that? There are millions of people in Lowee, all of them could be wearing sneakers." Noire said.

"No, I know it was Akira, because he left this!" Neptune said, holding a piece of paper in her hands.

"Look, its a note!" Nepgear said, pointing to the Eighth Note expertly drawn on the paper.

"And look on the back, there's a letter!" the violet haired goddess said. Her sister turned the paper over, seeing the large A that had been drawn on the paper.

"Most peculiar...it does look like Akira's hand writing." Vert said.

"How the fuck can you even tell that? You haven't seen his hand writing!" Noire cried angrily, unable to believe what was going on in front of her.

"Gee, I'm surrounded by morons...and my sister." Uni said, shaking her head when her sister glared at her.

"Whatever the case, let us infiltrate this attraction...the twins must be here somewhere." Vert said, walking through the open gate.

Rom shook slightly as she hid behind some crates. She had finally been able to get away, but Underling had easily spotted her. She had ducked into the first room she had seen, and ducked behind some crates. The young green haired woman started bashing the crates with her pipe, breaking them apart.

"I know you're in here dammit, hurry up and get out!" She cried, breaking another box. Rom bit her lip, trying not to scream. She wasn't brave without her sister Ram...but she knew she would have to fight eventually.

"Oi bitch, I'm sick of your shit!"

"Huh?" Underling cried, turning around only to see Akira behind her. She let out a surprised scream.

"The hell are you doing here boy? I thought I ditched you?!"

"You tried too, but you only slowed me down...but you aren't going to get away with this. So I hope you like ice!" he said.

"What do you mean by that? Pulling something out of your ass isn't going to save you this time!" Underling said, running at him with her pipe raised over head. He summoned his keyblade, holding it outward as the tip swirled with a blue light.

"Blizzard!" he chanted, firing a small ball of ice at the woman. She cried in pain as it struck her face. He ran forward, dragging his blade across the ground as he delivered a fierce diagonal slash. He swept his blade across, bringing it down vertically. He jumped back, spinning his keyblade around.

"This is it, Tornado Sword!" he chanted, slashing his keyblade across Underling's chest, sending her flying through the wall. He let out a sigh, allowing the weapon to disappear from his hand. Rom raced out from behind the create, jumping into his arms.

"Mister Akira, I'm so glad you're here!" she cried.

"Hey Rom, don't worry, I'm getting you and your sister out of here. Come on Ram!" the boy said, setting the little girl down.

"This way, I saw the stairs not that far back." Ram said, pulling Akira along.

The boy took a hold of Rom's hand, picking up his speed as they moved through the darkened hallways. As they turned the corner, Akira felt something wrap around his waist. He looked down, seeing something fleshy pink. He let out a shout of disgust, letting go of Rom and Ram.

"I got you!" Trick said, squeezing the boy as hard as he could.

"Gah...run." Akira said, gritting his teeth in pain.

"No, we're not leaving with you Akira!" Ram cried, taking a hold of his hand.

"Yeah, you're coming with us." Rom said, taking his other hand. They started pulling on his arms, trying to free him, only for Trick to increase his hold on the boy, causing him to scream in pain. He could feel his bones start to crack as he squeezed the life out of him.

"Tick tock little morsels...if you wish to save the boy, then submit yourself to me. I'll let him go free, but you have to come with me!" Trick said.

"NO! I'll be fine, just go!" Akira screamed angrily, another bout of pain shooting through his body.

"Let go of Akira you meanie!" Ram cried, jumping back a few feet. She summoned a weapon into her hand a giant staff shaped like a pen. She started bashing the top of it on the tongue, causing Trick to cry in pain.

"Oh, I love it when they fight...you'll be mine soon enough!"

"Ram, step back...I'm gonna try that new spell!" Akira cried, earning a nod from the pink themed twin.

"Spell? No magic spell can hurt me, I'm invincible!" Trick said. Akira somehow managed to turn around, summoning his keyblade into his hand. He dug the tip of it into the fleshy muscle wrapped around him, a grin on his face, despite his pain.

"Thunder!" he chanted. A crackling sound filled the air as a small surge of electrical magic raced up Trick's tongue. It howled in pain from the attack, causing him to let go of Akira, who twitched a bit from the attack. He clutched his stomach tightly, feeling as if one of his ribs had snapped.

"You little bastard, I'm going to destroy you!" Trick shouted, raising his tongue high into the air. Before he could attack, a bright green light shot past them, slamming into his chest. He let out a cry of pain, as the light exploded. Akira looked up, seeing a bladed spear sticking out of the ground.

"Huh...what?" he asked.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to take a detour."

"Vert!" the twins cried, running up to the blonde woman, giving her a tight hug. She smiled brightly, turning to face the ugly abomination that was CFW Trick.

"A CPU? I wasn't expecting you to show up." he said, forcing himself to a sitting position. Akira reached for the wall as he stood up, pressing his glowing green hand to his body, feeling his broken ribs line themselves back up, healing nicely. He had to cast the spell twice for it to work properly.

"Well, now that I'm here, I'm going to have to show you what it means to mess with me." she said.

"Sweet heart, you are beautiful and all, but I'm not attracted to fully grown women, they've got no charm, no class...not to mention, you got those things on your chest." Trick said.

"Things? They are not things, they are breasts and they are a sign of maturity among women. Women with large breasts are bountiful in this world, it means that we are capable of mothering children and being strong independent women!" she said.

"Yeah, but they'll totally sag in forty years...so they aren't attractive." Trick said, brushing it off as if it was nothing.

"Dude, you dun goofed." Akira said, seeing the pissed off look on Vert's face. She clenched her hand, her entire body glowing a brilliant green.

"Sagging breasts? Well, I'll be damned...you think that's going to happen to someone as beautiful as me? You are sadly mistaken, I'll show you the power of Leanbox!" she cried, holding her hand out, a brilliant sharicite appearing in her hand. She placed it against her chest, the glow disappearing into her body.

Akira watched as Vert started to transform. Her princess dressed changed into a white, collared top, which barely covered her chest and abdomen. She was wearing a matching white bottom, which was green on the sides. She wore long thigh high stockings, which were gray around the top and black on the front, along with armored boots that were green in color. Her arms were covered with a white and gray armor, that reached up to her elbows, and had black claws on them. Brilliant red wings flashed onto her back, pulsing lightly with share energy. Her long hair had turned a bright mint green, and had been tied up into a high ponytail. She snapped her arm to the side, summoning her bladed lance.

" _My dick is hard."_ Akira thought to himself, his eyes tracing Vert's voluminous figure. She gave him a wink, forming a brilliant magic circle under her feet. She shot forward, holding her lance outward.

"I'll teach you not to mess with me. Rainy Ratnapura!" she cried, rapidly jabbing her lance into Trick's chest. He let out a cry of pain as he was sent flying through the ceiling, disappearing into the sky.

"Damn that bastard flew...you got a strong attack there Vert, I would hate to be on the receiving end of that lance." Akira said, trying his hardest not to picture that. He heard a loud clinking noise, and saw a glittering red coin spinning around the air. He grinned, grabbing it into his hands, spinning it on his finger.

"Hehe, I win."

"Actually dear, I win...I did defeat him after all. Are you two alright? We've been searching all over for...wait...Rom, Ram? Where did they go?" Vert asked, noticing the twins had disappeared. Akira let out a gasp, remembering Trick's lengthy tongue.

"The bastard! He must have snagged them up in his tongue before you attacked him! You just sent him flying and he had the twins with him!" he said.

"Damn!"

"We gotta go find that fuck!" he said, turning toward the exit.

"Wait up Akira, it'll be much easier if we fly overhead and look." Vert said, earning a curious look from the boy.

"Uh Vert...did you forget that I'm human? And that humans don't have fancy wing processors like CPUs do?" he asked. She smirked, wrapping her arms around his body, her large breasts pressing up against his back.

"This will suffice no?" she asked. He didn't say anything, rather he just gave her a nod. She jumped into the air, her wing processors humming quietly as she flew into the air.

" _I'm so fucking hard right now."_

 _ **xxx**_

"Damn kids...fucking random boy...I am so over this." Underling cried, rubbing her chest as she limped through the empty hallways.

She was not having a good day...first she tries to help Trick kidnap a couple of girls, and finds out he's a giant pervert. She had been hurt and sent flying by that boy Akira, then she had been forced to give chase to the blue coat girl only to be slammed through a wall. Going through all of that trouble just for a measly paycheck wasn't worth it.

"Trick better pay me for this shit...I've suffered enough today." she muttered dryly. She turned the corner, eyes widening when she saw Black Heart and Uni waiting for her. The white haired CPU smirked, holding her sword outward to attack, while Uni aimed her M14 rifle at her.

"I'm turning around and Noping the fuck outta here." she said, turning around, limping back the way she came.

"Uni." Noire said simply, earning a nod from her sister. A holographic sight appeared on her rifle. She slowly exhaled, pulling the trigger, nailing Underling in the calf with a paralyzing shot.

"Goddamn it, fuck...did you have to shoot me you asshole?" Underling cried, falling to the floor in pain.

"I did...you kidnapped my friends you bitch, now you get to pay for it." Uni cried angrily. She felt Noire's hand on her shoulder, the goddess shook her head, floating over to Underling, picking her up by her hood.

"I should let my sister beat the hell out of you, but honestly...I want to do it myself...this is for what you did to her earlier today." She cried, throwing her into the air.

"No please!"

"Lace Ribbon Dance!"

Underling let out a pained scream as she slammed through the ceiling, flying through the air, a bright twinkle appearing in the sky. Noire shook her head, allowing her sword to disappear.

"She didn't even last through the whole combo...what a bore...would you like to see if the others found them?" She asked, glancing over her shoulder to look at her sister.

"Sure, let's go." she said, heading back toward the entrance.

 _ **xxx**_

"Vert could you please land? I'm getting really cold." Akira said, shivering from the blistering cold. The snow had started falling rather hard over the last few minutes, and it had made the flight a bit more challenging. How Vert wasn't cold was beyond his comprehension.

"Alright, I'll land over here." she said, touching down just outside of the rollercoaster area. Her body glowed brightly, as she returned to normal. Akira looked at her oddly, trying to let go.

"Um...Vert, could you?"

"Oh yes, sorry Akira...I was just helping you warm up a bit." she said, letting go of the boy. He decided to ignore that and looked around, brushing some snow out of his eyes. He glanced at his phone, seeing it was almost eleven at night.

"Guess they didn't land over here...damn, where could Trick be?"

"Would that be him up there?" Vert asked, pointing at a yellow speck in the sky. They both watched as it streaked across the sky, a loud scream tearing through the area as it disappeared through the clouds.

"That would be him...guess someone got to him before we did." He said, a frown on his face.

"Mister Akira!"

"Akira, over here!"

The two looked around, seeing the Lowee CPU Candidates running toward them from the other direction. Not far behind them was their sister Blanc, who had a small smile on her face. Akira grinned, running to meet the two girls, hugging them tightly.

"Rom, Ram! I'm so glad you two are okay! I'm sorry, you guys got kidnapped because of me!" he said, trying not to burst into tears.

"Nuh-uh! You came to rescue us! You fought against that dummy Underling and that mean disgusting pervert Trick!" Ram said.

"Yeah, Mister Akira is a hero!" Rom added, making the boy smile.

"Still, I feel like I failed the two of you...whatever the case I'm glad you two are alright...hopefully this never happens again!" he said firmly, earning eager nods from the two girls.

"I suppose I should thank you as well Akira...you came all the way here to look for them on your own, and even fought against Underling. If there's anything I can do for you, don't hesitate to ask." Blanc said, earning a frown from the boy.

"That isn't necessary Blanc, you've already extended your friendship to me, that's enough for me. Besides, these two precious angels remind me of my sister, whom I miss dearly. If I could see them regularly, that would be okay too." he said.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind hanging out with you! You're an awesome guy Akira!" Ram said happily.

"Mister Akira is the best, we can play any time you want!" Rom added, earning another hug from the boy. He gasped, suddenly standing up...he glanced at his phone, seeing it was 10:51 PM.

"I still have nine minutes...maybe if I run, I can make it to the prize counter before eleven!" he said.

"Prize counter? Wait, did you find all of the coins?" Ram asked, earning a nod from the boy.

"Yup, I went all through this park, now I get to claim those awesome prizes...come on, before the park closes!" he said, dashing toward the front entrance.

"Why is he collecting coins?" Blanc asked curiously, earning a small smile from Vert.

"As it turns out, this park is hosting some sort of competition. The person who collects ten red coins or ten blue coins wins some sort of grand prize. It's a secret too, until the coins are presented to the counter. We should catch up to see what it is." Vert said, following after the young man and the twins.

"Whoa, where's the fire? What happened to those two villains?" Noire asked, as she and Uni left the front of the coaster.

"Screw them! I need to go claim my prize!" Akira said, dashing past the two raven haired goddesses, who just shrugged at the boy. Finally reaching the counter, the boy let out a breath, panting a bit as he set the two bags on the counter, startling the young woman behind the counter.

"I found...the...coins." he said.

"Seriously? You found all of the coins?" she asked, surprised at what the boy was saying.

"Every blue coin and every red coin hidden across this park, even the one hidden in the water level." he said proudly.

"Well then, allow me to confirm this by counting each coin." the woman said, opening the bag of red coins, placing the round objects on the table. She counted all of them, nodding to herself, before checking the bag of blue coins. She stacked both of them next to each other, looking back at Akira with a frown.

"I'm sorry, but your missing two coins, a red one and a blue one...you've got nine in total for both."

"Huh? But...I made sure to count them...I went through the water level, then when Vert sent Trick flying, he dropped one...then the castle, the underground level, the level in the sky, the tennis level, the dark cavern level...I could have sworn there were twenty coins there." he said.

"I'm afraid that isn't the case...I would tell you to go look for them, but it's already past eleven...the contest is over for today, so you'll have to come back another time and collect them again." the woman said, a sad frown on her face. He sighed, pinching his eyes.

"It can't be helped I guess...I had fun looking for them, so I don't mind looking for them again." He said cheerfully.

"That isn't fair! You weren't able to find those coins because we got captured!" Ram cried.

"Yeah...come on Miss, can't you call it square?" Rom asked.

"I'm sorry girls, but I'm not authorized to give anyone the prize...you see, in order to get it, it takes all ten coins. You actually slip them into a prize machine and it then hands out the prize. If there was a way to bypass it, I would." the woman said.

"It's alright girls...how about we come back early tomorrow and search for them together? We'll split the prize then." he said, earning nods from the girls.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible. There's a big snowstorm blowing in from the east tonight, it's gonna be big, so the park will most likely not open for a couple days." Blanc replied, earning groans from the three.

"If it wasn't for those two bastards, Akira would have definitely won those prizes." Uni added.

"Nothing can be done about it...we should go find Neptune and Nepgear and return to the basilicom before the snowfall starts getting heavier." Noire said, earning a nod from her sister.

"Well, thanks again miss...it was fun searching for those coins...I'm sure the kids will love it when the park fully opens." he said, giving her a wave. He took a step forward, sliding on the snow. Noire reached out for his hand, catching him before he fell.

"Jeez, you have to be careful dumbass. The last thing you need is to crack your head open." she joked, earning a scoff from the boy.

"As if I would let myself get that injured. Had I known it was gonna snow, I would have worn my boots." he said, brushing the wrinkles from his jacket. As he did, the coin he had found fell out of his shirt, hitting the cold brick. It jingled for a few seconds before it fell on the snow face up.

"What's that?" Ram asked curiously, looking at the coin.

"That is a rather peculiar coin...I don't remember seeing this one when I took a tour of the place." Blanc said, lifting the coin from the snow.

"Oh, I found that coin when I did the water level. It looked so out of place that I decided to keep it...it looked like a cool souvenir, much better than a measly golden coin." he said. The woman behind the counter let out a gasp, catching their attention.

"Is that the hidden rainbow coin? You found it?!" she asked, eyes widened in shock.

"Huh? You've seen this?" the raven haired lad asked, earning a vigorous nod from the woman.

"There's only one coin like this in the entire park, and it spawns in different areas every hour! This coin is so rare that it's worth way more than any other coin in the park! Since you found it, you get the Super Grand Prize!" she said.

"Super...Grand Prize?"

"Yes, you and your friends all get life time access to Super Ninten Land, whenever you want. You also get VIP Tickets to 5pb's concert in Leanbox, and 5 million credits!" the woman, looking rather excited.

"VIP Tickets?"

"Five Million Credits?"

Not knowing how to react, Akira did the only thing plausible for a boy his age. He passed out, landing on the gathering snow, a happy smile on his face.

 _ **xxx**_

Akira yawned as he made his way through Lastation's basilicom. It had been a few days since his visit to Lowee. He was still getting over the fact that he had won the Super Grand Prize. He had so much money he didn't even know what to do with it. At least if anything happened, he would have that to fall back upon. Neptune wasn't at all happy with the result, since she had apparently been waiting by a stairwell with Nepgear and she didn't get to see any action. All she did was swing her katana up and down for an hour waiting for something to happen, while Nepgear fiddled with her Apple Watch.

As thanks for everything, Akira had gone to the nearby weapons shop and had commissioned a new sword for Noire, which was to be made with the finest materials in Lastation. He had only been working for her for a few days, but he was very happy to have been allowed to live at the basilicom. Even if Noire didn't show it, she did appreciate his company, since she had decided to make him her permanent questing partner.

He had also bought himself some brand new attire, as he was lacking in the clothing department. He now work a bright blue tee shirt, underneath a black hooded jacket, which had white fur lining it. It also had some white fluff lining the inside, making it a bit warmer. He was wearing a pair of slim fit jeans, black in color, with the inside being a brilliant blue. He wore two silver studded belts, which crossed each other over his waist, and were more for style than to keep his pants up.

He was wearing a pair of armored boots, which reached up to his knees. They were black in color, with reinforced shinguards so he wouldn't accidentally hurt his leg while kicking. The toes were rounded, and covered in hard steel plating, the edges having some studs for added damage. He also had some leather pouches attached to his legs, so he could hold some healing items and other things he may need in the field. He wore a pair of black fingerless leather gloves, with studded knuckles. They also had the symbol of Lastation, a silver LS on the back.

Overall, he now looked like he belonged in the Hyper Dimension, or at least in Lastation. He had been helping handle Noire's backlog of quests recently and had been practicing his magic spells as well. Being able to learn Blizzard and Thunder Magic from Ram was a boon, as it now gave him a way to defend himself, if he didn't want to get up close and personal. He had also started using his Valor Form more often, to get used to the surge of shares that went through him.

Histoire had given him a full examination after getting back from Lowee. She had attributed Valor Form to the bond he had created between himself and Lowee's CPU Candidates. Apparently, Ram's Bravery and Rom's courage had given birth to his Valor Form. It replied on Lowee's shares, and if he wanted to use it, he needed to make sure Lowee's Sharicite was in good condition. Blanc had stated that she didn't mind him using her shares, since he had rescued her sisters from the perverted CFW Trick. He had been glad she had decided to allow it.

He was walking toward Noire's office, to turn in the results of his latest quest. Not just that, but he was also going there to give her and Uni the weapons he had commissioned for them. He hadn't said a single thing to either of them, just that he wanted to speak to the two of them in her office as soon as they were ready. He could hardly contain his grin as he stepped into the office.

"Noire, Uni, I'm back!" he said, greeting the two.

"Welcome back Akira, how was the mission?" Uni asked, earning a smile from the boy.

"It was really easy...I hadn't done an escort mission before, but the client was a really good fighter. She was able to find the Memory chips she needed for her toys and gave me a decent amount of cash. It also rose Lastation's Shares by 3%. Kei is averaging the percentages right now." he said.

"What's got you so happy? I mean, you should be happy, you are working for me after all, and I am the greatest CPU in the world." Noire said, giving the boy a smug look.

"Well Princess, I'm happy because it's been two official weeks since we've met. You two have helped me out so much, and since I have recently come about some wealth, I've decided to repay the favor."

"Repay the favor? You've already been repaying the favor...you're helping me out with missions, giving me more breathing room, and have been helping Uni out with office work. There's nothing to repay." Noire said firmly, standing up from her seat.

"I know, but I can't not thank you...sorry girls, but I'm just the giving type...even when I was given allowance, I would give half of it to Annie so that she could buy some candy for herself. I should say, that I was the most organized of the two...I digress...I've gotten something for the two of you, so no complaints!" he said, holding his hands out, as he summoned two black boxes from his inventory.

"Noire, yours is on top, hehe, the bottom one is for Uni." he said.

"Ugh...leave it to you to turn the simple things into a sexual joke." the goddess said, taking a hold of the box. She felt a bit of weight to it, and actually set it down on the table. She undid the ribbon on it, and pulled the top of it off, eyes widening when she did.

Laying within was a beautifully crafted sword. It was an obsidian color, and sharpened to a razor sharp edge. The sword was at least 43 or so inches, from hilt to top. It had four glowing red circles, coming from the cross guard, the last one extending to a single solid line that rose to the near tip of the blade. The guard was angled a bit, and was also glowing red, the very center of the hilt, where the blade met the guard, had a silver LS etched onto it.

"Akira...I...I can't accept this." she said, looking away from the sword, pushing it away from herself.

"Yes you can! This sword is made from the finest steel in Lastation, not only that, it's made with obsidian, the sharpest material in the world. Normally, swords like this need to be enchanted, but the blacksmith I went to blended the rock with the steel ore and used some magic to create it. It's perfectly balanced and very sharp, trust me, I tried it out before I boxed it up." he said.

"Wow, that's a pretty sword...I wanna open mine now, I can already tell it's gonna be a kick ass gun!" Uni said excitedly, practically tearing the box apart. She let out a squeal, taking the rifle into her hands.

"This is an AR 15 Variant! It's completely custom made too, Magpul buttstock, that's extendable, pistol grip lower, with select fire. Oh my goddesses, it even has a grenade launcher! And an extended magazine? This is awesome!" the girl cried, hugging the gun tightly against herself.

"Not just that, it has a holographic Vortex Viper scope, hands down the best one in all of Gamindustri. It was made in Leanbox, using technology from Planeptune, so you know it's good. It also has a bipod for when you need to take long range shots, and it uses the same magazines you have now, so you won't have an issue changing over. I also got you some pink camo patches, if you want to make it all pretty an junk." he said, giving her a grin. She set the gun down, hugging the young man.

"Thank you so much Akira, this is the best gift a girl could ask for!" she said, releasing the boy shortly after. She grabbed her new rifle and the box, running toward the door.

"I'm gonna go test this puppy out, you two have fun!" she said, the door slamming after she left.

"Whelp, she seems happy!" he said, glancing back at Noire, who was still staring at the floor.

"Why?"

"Hmm? Why what?" he asked.

"Why would you spend your money on us? You've had it harder than any of us, being pulled into this dimension, finding out that you won't be able to go home for so long. On top of that, I've been mean to you in the past...so why would you do something so nice for us?"

"Noire, it isn't about any of that. Sure...my situation...sucks, for lack of a better term. I'm not happy with my current situation regarding my interdimensional dilemma...but I am alive and happy. I got everything I need right here. I got the air in my lungs...stacks of money, nice clothes, and wonderful friends. When I woke up in that tree, I was worried that I wouldn't survive in this world...but that changed when I met you and Nep and the others. I have awesome friends and some kick ass experiences because of you...so seriously, thanks." he said.

"Hmm...well...If you want to buy me stuff, I suppose I'll have to accept them. After all, it isn't my money that's being wasted." she said, holding her nose up high. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"You're Welcome Noire."


	9. Leanbox

**A/N:**

 **Celestial: Howdy y'all, welcome to Chapter 8 of Hyper Dimension Neptunia Hearts!**

 **Noire: I'm you're host Noire, that's right..Neptune was forced to work today, so I'll be taking over to the day. It feels so good to be in this chair, considering the fact that this story is mostly about me.**

 **Akira: Ahem, what am I? Painted on the wall? I'm the protagonist here after all.**

 **Uni: Yeah Noire, don't leave us out of this...this is technically a Lastation based story, even if it's following the anime events.**

 **Celestial: Tis true my dear...anyway, last chapter was the thrilling conclusion to the Lowee Arc, now we begin the next arc of the story, the Leanbox Arc, the longest arc in the series, because of what happens afterward. I'm trying to extend this story and give it a little bit of meat between major events. Let's just say there will be a lot of filler between main events.**

 **Noire: After all, we need to show everyone how awesome Lastation's Best Team is. We need to show everyone the awesomeness that is us doing normal day to day things!**

 **Akira: Oh boy, let's bore the readers with the mundane...that's what they want.**

 **Uni: Hey, you and I have a touching moment at the end of this chapter, so act like you enjoy my company alright?**

 **Akira: I do enjoy it Mini Tsun, what are you talking about?**

 **Uni: Don't call me that dammit!**

 **Celestial: Anyway, the following chapters will all take place in or around Leanbox, afterward we will return to Lastation for a few chapters, to work more on the new stuff that will be taking part. It will also be a set up for the following arcs to come, which will deviate from the main anime plot by a lot. Let's just say there's an arc inbetween the end of this one and the arc where Plutia makes her appearance.**

 **Akira: Also, Celestial has decided to write some omakes for some chapters, so you can all see more of our Lastation shenanigans! We need to show our bond after all. Of course we won't always be in Lastation, we'll be all over the place, so I do hope you enjoy those omakes, though for now they'll mostly be in Lastation.**

 **Noire: So you best leave a good review, or I will come after you.**

 **Celestial: You heard it here folks, Noire will go from tsundere, to yandere...don't make her do that.**

 **Noire: I am not a tsundere!**

 **Celestial: Sure you aren't! So, I hope you have enough Nowa Cola, Mountain Nep, Moritos and various other snacks at the ready, because this is gonna be a lengthy chapter...enjoy it!**

Hyperdimension Neptunia Hearts

Chapter 8

Leanbox

Akira let out a shout as he slammed his keyblade down on the Dry Bones he had been fighting. The creature swelled and burst into pixels, all of them fading from existence. He wiped the sweat from his brow as he looked around the now empty resort. A request had come into the basilicom, asking Lady Black Heart to clear out the Lastation Seaside Resort, after a monster outbreak had scared beach goers away. He, along with Noire and Uni had hurried to the resort, and had split up to handle the task.

The Seaside resort was an interesting one. All of the hotels were on top of the water, built on large metallic platforms, all of them connecting to one another. The entire resort was large and beautiful, surrounding the ocean, the beaches were covered in soft golden sand, and the water was a bright crystal blue. It was truly the best area in Lastation to relax and unwind. He leaned up against the railing, glancing at the empty beach down below. He had taken the upper area of the resort, which rose above the beach, following the mountainous area that lead back toward the central city.

There were seagulls flying around, and the salty sea breeze was carrying the scent of the ocean with it. He could smell food being grilled, and it was honestly starting to make him hungry. He was about to leave when a Heretical Dogoo jumped down at him. He rolled his eyes at the slime, not at all finding it threatening. He aimed his keyblade at it, a swirl of orange flames appearing at its tip.

"Sorry buddy, but it's time for you to go...Fire!" he chanted, launching a small flame ball at the creature.

" _Dogoo!"_ It cried, as the flames slowly whittled its health, until it burst and disappeared from sight. Akira allowed his weapon to disappear into his hyperspace. He glanced at his watch, finding out that it was a quarter to noon.

" _I should call Noire, see if she needs help."_ he said, reaching for his LS Vita. Uni had modified his own Vita, adding several features to it, including the ability to make calls. It would make it more useful in this dimension, seeing as his phone didn't exactly work. He swiped the screen, dialing Noire's number.

"This isn't a bad place...I wouldn't mind having a house here." he muttered to himself, waiting for the call to go through.

He had been rather busy since the day he had given Noire and Uni their new weapons. He had decided to train himself a bit at the Training Room, while also learning all he could about magic and the keyblade. The days had been flashing by, and now was the day before 5pb's concert. They were set to leave for Leanbox at 2PM, since they couldn't fly there, they had to take an airboat.

While he had been thinking less about his previous life, he did worry about his sister and his parents from time to time. There was nothing for him to do sadly, so he decided to let the chips fall where they may, and accept whatever fate had in store for him. He heard two beeps and looked rose his LS Vita up, seeing Noire's tired face on the screen.

"Hey Noire, working hard or hardly working?"

" _Ha ha, very funny. I just finished taking down three Dolphins...they called for reinforcements, so I had to transform...it was a good workout."_ she replied, earning a frown from the boy.

"If you needed help, you should have called me or Uni...you know how tough those bastards are."

" _Um hello? Lastation's CPU remember? I don't need help."_

"Yes I know, but you can't do everything forever you know...anyway, I finished my half of the resort, are you done too?" he asked.

 _"Not yet, I've got some small fry to handle, check on Uni for me, I don't want her to bite off more than she can chew."_

"Copy that, I'll call you back when I meet up with her." he said, ending the call, placing his LS Vita in the special holster Uni made for him. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked toward the other side of the resort, where Uni had decided to fight.

"Wonder what Leanbox is like? Noire hasn't really said anything about it." the boy wondered, looking up at the sky.

Following his logic, he figured Leanbox represented Microsoft, or rather the Xbox as a whole. The system was the Leanbox One S, which was obviously mimicking the Xbox One S. Vert herself looked like she could be a mascot for the video game console, seeing as she ate more Moritos and drank more Mountain Nep than a horde of teenagers playing Call of Duty on Day Zero. He wondered briefly if Master Chief was part of the Leanbox Army...that was something he would have to see when he got there.

He was more excited to meet 5pb, since he had won VIP tickets for all of his friends. He had been thinking up a list of questions to ask the young idol, seeing as it was his first time meeting someone famous before. Back in Japan, he could only picture himself meeting a famous idol, but he was actually meeting one face to face. He just hoped he didn't embarrass himself in front of her.

He reached the eastern area of the resort, heading the rapid fire sounds of an AR 15. Knowing Uni was nearby, he decided to get ready for a fight, in case he needed to help her out. He spotted the black haired candidate, currently facing up against a robotic monster. The bullets bounced off its metallic skin, making the girl back up a bit. It threw a punch at her, which she easily dodged, rolling across the metal floor. She reached behind her back, pulling out a new magazine.

"Uni, need a hand?" he called out, earning a nod from the candidate.

"My bullets won't pierce its skin, see if you can do some damage." She said. The boy summoned his keyblade, and ran at the robot, slamming the blade into its leg. It bounced off, the vibration flowing through his arms.

"Ah...alright, looks like I'll have to do something else...let's try magic. Thunder!" the boy called out, holding his blade up. A weakened bolt of electrical magic struck its head, causing it to spaz out.

"Hey, that's working...keep using that and I'll fire some incendiary ammo at it."

"You got it!" Akira called out, holding his blade up. He summoned bolt after bolt, causing the robot to move at odd angles. It tried attacking the boy, as he had successfully drawn aggro away from the Lastation candidate. She ran up behind it, taking aim at the box on its back.

"Here we go, all or nothing!" she cried, pulling the trigger. The bullets struck home, lighting the oil that started falling out of the robot. Akira jumped back, just as the robot exploded, sending parts in all directions. The main chassis fell to the ground smoking and sparking.

"That was a bit of a challenge...you okay?" Akira asked, earning a nod from the girl.

"I'm fine, that was the last enemy I had to take care of. Maybe I should take a look inside...if I find something cool, I can give it to Nepgear." she said, approaching the robot.

"Well, I'm gonna let your sister know you're done. We can head back to the basilicom and get ready for Leanbox." he said, reaching for his LS Vita.

Uni on the other hand was more interested in the robot. She waited for it to stop sparking before looking inside. Most of the inside had been damaged from the explosion, but she did see several interesting electronics within. She saw a glowing red orb, hooked up to various wires, and decided to take a hold of it. With a light tug, she pulled it out, holding it in her hand.

"What is this? It looks like a heart." she said, looking the device over. It was indeed in the shape of a heart, but it was completely mechanical. She felt it's weight, noticing it was a bit heavy for something of its size. Shrugging it off, she placed the item in her inventory, scavenging the bot for more parts.

"Alright, we'll meet you there Noire, over and out! Find anything interesting Uni?"

"Just a heart shaped power core, and these flat chips." she said, pulling out three identical chips. They were white in color, each section being square in shape. There was a small board at bottom which had two prongs on it.

"Those look familiar...I think those are memory chips." he said, taking one in his hand. He looked it over, humming to himself.

"You think those are memory chips? Wouldn't they be in the head?" she asked curiously.

"Typically they would, but I think the robot wouldn't work well if it was in the head. If it was inside the body, near the power source, it would work twice as fast, there wouldn't be a delay with choosing commands. At least that's my interpretation." he said, handing the chip back to her. She placed it in her inventory, giving the boy a nod.

"We should head out, I doubt we'll find anything else inside it. Come on." she said, taking the lead. He followed a long, humming a song to himself.

"You really like 5pb huh? You've been humming her songs a lot recently."

"I hate to admit it, but I do like her music...she's the only Pop idol that I'll actually listen too. Well you saw my playlist, there's barely any pop on it, unless it's Pop Goes Punk, or some cover music." he said.

"Yup, I gotta agree, you're world has a lot of cool music...but I don't understand the references. I was listening to Ice Nine Kills, and there was a song I didn't understand."

"Which one?" he asked curiously. She pulled out her LSP, scrolling through the playlist until she found the song.

"That one, The People in the Attic...I love everything about the song, the beat, the bass, the guitar rift, and the lyrics...I just don't get the reference."

"Oh...that's a tough one to explain. In my world, there have been quite a lot of wars, one of them was World War II, and it was a very messed up war." He said, a frown on his face.

"World War? You mean all of the countries in your world were fighting each other? What for?" Uni asked, earning a sigh from him.

"It wasn't all the countries, but it was quite a lot of countries that were involved. Basically, there was a mass Genocide of a religious group by an evil man. One of those victims was a young girl named Anne Frank. She and her family were forced to hide in an Attic, from the evil soldiers that were killing people. The song is basically referencing her diary, which was found and then published after the war. It had a day to day account of everything that was happening, up until her eventual capture." He said.

"Did...did she live?" she asked. He could see the naivete on her face...she was already aware of the answer, but felt the need to ask anyway.

"She didn't...she and her family were executed, along with the people that they had been hiding with. Anyway, the band ended up writing a song about her and her diary. I actually have it on my kindle, so I'll let you read it later."

"Okay...I'd love to read it, it would be interesting to know more about your world." she replied.

They had finally arrived at the entrance to the resort, where Noire had been waiting. She had looked a bit tired, but was too proud to actually show it. She was holding a suitcase in her hands, which he figured held their payment. She gave the two of them a nod, glancing between them.

"I take it everything went smoothly?" Akira asked, earning a nod from Noire.

"Naturally...Lastation's best team was on the case...even if you aren't a CPU Akira, you handle the workload fine, and that's a nice benefit for me."

"Jeez, just when I was starting to feel appreciated, you shove a fork in my back. You're a really mean tsundere you know that?"

"What? I am not a tsundere! Let's just go back home, I wanna take a nice long bath before heading to Leanbox."

"I think I'll join you, I haven't been to the bath house in awhile." Uni said, earning a frown from the boy.

"I'll pass, no point in going to a bath house when I'll be all by myself." Akira said. The two girls frowned but said nothing as they walked back toward the capital city.

Akira had seen quite a lot of Lastation during his time in Gamindustri. Since it was now his home, he had decided to explore as much of it as he could. He had met quite a lot of Noire and Uni's fans, all of them saying quite a lot of things about the two Lastation Goddesses. He had visited the local arcade as well, seeing all of the retro games from the era before the Lastation 4 even existed. He swore he even saw the First Mortal Kombat there, but figured it was just a trick of the eyes.

"So Akira, are you looking forward to visiting Leanbox?" Uni asked, earning a nod from the boy.

"Of course I am...I've already seen Planeptune and Lowee, and I live in Lastation...I want to see what Vert's nation has to bring to the table...hopefully it isn't just MMOs, junk food and large breasts." he said.

"Well, Vert is quite good at what she does...she created a vast number of MMOs during her time as Patron Goddess. Her system is also top notch, enough to go up against my own. I still remember the stunt she pulled when the Leanbox 360 Elite was released." Noire said, earning a giggle from her sister.

"They released their systems on the same day. Noire had released a Slim version of the Lastation 3, and it had gone out concurrently with some new game releases. It was as if a miniature console war had broken out between nations. Even Neptune and Blanc had to step in to prevent the ensuing fight." She said.

"What can I say? I felt threatened...of course it didn't matter...the LS3 outsold the Leanbox 360 Elite, and she had even gotten several returns for faulty hardware. The Red Ring of Death was something that plagued her systems for an entire year...she had to extend the warranty on her systems from one year to three."

"Hmm...that reminds me a lot about what happened in my world. Something similar happened with our console, the Xbox 360 Elite. It came out as a replacement for the Pro series of consoles, and the hardware was very faulty. In fact, I remember my friend Takumi fixing his with a towel." Akira said, placing a finger on his chin in thought.

"He fixed it with a towel? How is that even possible?" Uni asked, a look of confusion on her face.

"Well, in our world, the Red Ring of Death, or rather the E74 error is total system failure. This was attributed to the company not using proper welding materials on their mother boards. The heat of the system melted the weld job, separating the mother boards, which would then fuse together. By wrapping a towel around it and overheating the system, it would heat the weld, and would fix the problem for a short time. This was the reason why the Xbox 360 Elite had so many faulty systems." he said.

"Wow, I didn't think people were cheap in your world...I would never put something like that in the market. I've had faulty hardware from time to time, but I fix it myself. After all, I want my consumers to get a good experience with gaming. That's why we offer a system repair for free the first time." Noire said, a proud look on her face.

"Oh...what about the Vita, since it looks like my own system, does that mean also sold well there?" Uni asked.

"I'm sorry to say this Uni but...the PS Vita sold rather poorly in my world. People were expecting it to be a better version of the PSP. I mean, in my world the PSP dominated the handheld market, selling more units than the Nintendo DS at the time. It had amazing games, good memory storage, and it offered ad hoc for online play. The next generation system offered all of that and more, but the hardware made it harder to make games."

"How did it make it harder?" Noire asked curiously, earning a pensive look from the boy.

"Well...for one, they tried doing touch screen, something that had been done only with the Nintendo DS family of handhelds. It had a good processor, so the games could be worked around the system. They changed the games from the Universal Media Disc, and started using Vita Cards instead. This offered longer games, but often times, companies didn't feel like working on the system. They mostly use it for RPGs and Indie Games." he said, earning a nod from the girls.

"It's a shame to hear that it failed in another world, but I'm glad the people here like the LS Vita...perhaps if it offered the same things as my own system, it would sell more." Uni said, a smile on her face.

"Uni, if Lastation hardware made it into Akira's world, I think they would wonder why it even existed...or it would blow their minds...I don't think they ever thought of using the system as a communication device."

"Noire's right...the PS Vita is just a game system..stuff like the N-Gear and the Lowee 3DS don't exist there...or well they do, but they don't have the same functions as the systems here...they're just handheld consoles there. In fact, all of the nations in this world represent a console in my world. For example, Noire represents Sony, Blanc would be Nintendo, and Vert would be Microsoft." he said.

"What about Neptune? What does she represent?" Noire asked curiously.

"Yeah, does Nepgear also have a handheld in your world?" Uni asked, earning a frown from the boy.

"There isn't a system that Neptune represents in my world. I guess for Nepgear, she would represent the Sega Game Gear...but Neptune doesn't have a system in my world. She would represent Sega as a whole, there are a lot of references to those games in Planeptune. It's just weird that this world would be so interconnected with my world and yet so separated from it at the same time."

"Makes you wonder if there's something behind it all...maybe this ties to your keyblade too." Noire said, earning a shrug from the boy.

"Maybe." he replied.

Finally arriving at the Basilicom, the two girls bid farewell to the young lad, running off toward the bathhouse for their bath. The boy himself went up to his room, deciding on taking a quick shower instead. Once he had, he lay down on his bed, fully dressed and waiting for the girls to finish up. He had showered in ten minutes, but of course he knew women took much longer than it came to bathing. He shook his head, placing his hands behind his head.

"I guess a small nap wouldn't hurt." he said, closing his eyes. He felt himself drift off into dream land.

 _ **xxx**_

The air was filled with smoke as the entire area had been set ablaze. The fires were now controlled, but the bodies of the deceased were laying everywhere. Or rather, small piles of blue goop were laying everywhere. The compound was large, and filled with nothing but military style buildings. An Armored Truck was parked to the side, along with some Jeeps which had been retrofitted with M60 machine guns, capable of firing 50 BMG rounds at quite a rapid rate. Large craters filled the area, and some of the unlucky creatures had found themselves slain at the hands of a mortar. Of course, this was all brought upon by Akira, who had decided to take down this rogue military base.

He had started by slaying some rebel Dogoos that had decided to attack a nearby village. They had been a weird type of Dogoo, that wore headbands, and were wearing some military medals, some even had firearms on them, which defied all logic, as Dogoos can't even hold a gun in the first place. It had been going smoothly, he had taken out the guards and some of the foot soldiers with a few mortars that he had stolen. Recovering an M16 assault rifle, he had taken down several Rebel Dogoos, each of them decorated soldiers and generals in the Dogoo army.

It was still odd too see them acting in such a way. But he didn't question it, especially when you were being held against your will. He had the barrel of a PGA Ultima Ratio Hecate II at his temple, and was tied down to a chair, staring at the Dogoo General, who was smoking the fattest Cuban cigar he had seen in his life.

"So, you think you have the balls to infiltrate my compound, kill my men, and steal my arms?"

"Well with all do respect sir, all of you are Dogoos...you don't need military grade weaponry. Especially since you are using it against defenseless people." Akira snapped angrily. One of the Dogoos smacked his face with a pistol, causing the boy to howl in pain, spitting some blood on the ground.

"Don't talk back to me."

"I didn't talk back to you asshole! I was answering your goddamn question!" Akira cried back, earning another pistol whip. His jaw hurt and he felt like his teeth were about to shatter.

"Hehe, keep talking boy, you're brains are gonna be splattered on the back wall soon enough." the violet Dogoo aiming the Hecate at him said, puffing on his cigarette.

" _Holy Goddesses, I must be on some weird acid trip...of all the things that could have killed me, it had to be Dogoos with guns...what are the fucking odds?"_

"So, are you gonna tell us where it is?"

"Where what is?"

"You infiltrated us for a reason boy, you were sent here by someone rather important, someone who has wanted us dead for years. Lady Black Heart." the General said, flicking the ashes from his cigar.

"Lady Black Heart? Why the hell would she want to kill you guys?" he asked sarcastically, earning another pistol whip from the white dogoo beside him.

"You know why boy...these weapons we armed ourselves with belonged to her. She has threatened our people for far too long...it is time for us to wage war against her and Lastation. But, we will hold off on war, if you tell us where it is."

"Where what is? Goddamn it tell me...and I swear if you hit me again Whitey, I am going to kill you in the worst way possible." Akira hissed, earning a quiet cry from the white dogoo.

"How about we strike a deal then? You seem like a young lad, strong and healthy...if you get us a pair of Lady Black Heart's lacy panties, we will let you go free." the general said, earning a curious look from the boy.

"Lacy panties? You want me to risk my life to get you some panties?"

"That's right...if we take a hold of Lady Black Heart's precious underwear, something so secretive, something so lucrative, she will have to surrender to our might!"

" _Okay, I am definitely not on acid, I think PCP is more accurate...would explain why I feel so damn hot."_

"Thanks but no thanks, I would much rather be subjected to whatever you Dogoos want to do to me." Akira said, leaning back into his seat.

"Seriously? You would rather we torture you to death? It's a simple mission, just steal some panties."

"No sir, it is not just a simple mission! Black Heart would catch me and snap my dick clean off my body. You know something, I like my dick, I like it a lot, and I would hate for her to just snap it off. Not just that, her sister would riddle me with holes, riddle me I tell you!" He said, a scared look on his face.

"Just for panties?" the Violet dogoo asked, earning a nod from the boy.

"Black Heart is scary man, fucking sexy as hell, but scary. Trust me, everything you guys plan to do to me sounds much more appealing than whatever she has in store for me." the boy said.

"Wow, we're so sorry...in fact we'll let you go free...I'm sorry for the pistol whipping man." the white dogoo said, untying the boy.

"Hey, it's no problem...this is all a drug induced hallucination. So I'll probably turn into a balloon and float away soon." he said with a smile.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" the General Dogoo asked, earning a shrug from Akira. A sudden beeping started filling the area, growing louder and louder by the second.

"What is that?" Violet Dogoo asked curiously, turning to the General and White Dogoo.

"I dunno...it sounds like...a heat seeking missile!"

"Hit the deck!"

Akira quickly dove to the ground, just as a giant missile flew through the bunker, tearing it apart. He groaned in pain, seeing a discarded gun on the ground. He got up and ran for it, grabbing it from the ground. He pulled the loading rod, loading a round into the chamber.

"I am not throwing away my shot! I am not throwing away my shot! Hey yo I'm just like my country, I'm young scrappy and hungry, and I am not throwing away my shot!" he sung, pulling the trigger hard. The sounds of shell casings filled his ears as he lit up the dogoos that had held him captive.

He let out a laugh as he backed toward one of the Jeeps, hopping inside. He turned the key and the engine roared to life. He put it in gear and shot out of the bunker, running over the General as he did, letting out a loud laugh. Several Dogoos shot at him, but he was quicker, pulling out a Glock 19 from the Glove compartment. He opened fire on the gelatinous creatures, the bullets making them all explore. He grabbed the wheel hard and floored it, just as he was about to go through the wall. He let out a scream, closing his eyes.

 _ **xxx**_

Akira shot to a sitting position, clutching his chest as his heart was beating wildly in his chest. He looked at his shaking hands, blinking a few times as he opened and closed them. He shook his head, brushing some hair out of his eyes.

"What the fuck even was that? That was the single most weirdest dream I have ever had...Rebel Dogoos? With guns?" he asked himself, looking at the bedside table. He heard a soft knock, and jumped from the bed, walking toward the door, pulling it open.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Uni asked.

"Yeah, let me get my boots on." he said, walking over to his bed. He grabbed his armored boots and slipped them onto his feet, tying the laces tightly, and securing the belts. Once he had, he grabbed his jacket and put it on, zipping it up halfway. He grabbed his wallet and cellphone, along with his tickets, before leaving the room.

"Here, before I end up forgetting. Keep this with you at all times, so we can cut the line and see 5pb first." he said, earning a nod from the girl.

The tickets he had been given at Super Ninten Land were actually very fancy, way fancier than the ones he had seen back at his world. The name 5pb World Invitational was written on the top, with fancy letters that caught they eye. The idol in question was also on the front of the card, giving them a cute wink. The letters VIP were written in black on the bottom. The lanyard was a crimson color, with the name of the event at odd intervals. Uni placed it in her LSP pouch, zipping it up tight.

"Hey Uni, I got a question for you...you're gun obviously needs new magazines when you run out of ammo...where do you keep them?" he asked.

"Huh...what?" she asked, giving him an odd look.

"Well, I've seen you fight several times, and I've seen you change your mags, but where do you keep the extras? I don't see a fanny pack on you or anything." he said, giving her a once over, looking at every little detail of her dress.

"S-stop checking me out, idiot!" she snapped, causing the boy to blush.

"You didn't have to make it weird! Just answer the question."

"You ever hear of hyperspace?" she asked, earning a nod from the boy.

"Duh, that's basically the inventory...so you just summon more magazines when you need them...that's pretty cool, I guess." he said.

"Basically, sadly I have to load them up with bullets, or else I won't have ammunition to use. That's why I always ask you to give me fifteen minutes before each mission, so I could do my weapon checks and load the mags up." she said.

"You should have told me sooner, I can help you with magazines. I only fired a gun once, but the instructor did teach me to load magazines up. It's a cinch!"

"Okay, thanks Akira, it would help me out a lot in the future." she said happily.

"Sheesh, took you long enough...we're you taking a nap or something?" Noire asked, glancing at the raven haired boy who rubbed his neck.

"Yes, and I had a very odd dream...you ever hear of Rebel Dogoos?" he asked. Noire's brows furrowed in confusion at the odd query.

"I don't believe I have...why would you inquire such a thing?" she asked. The boy chuckled, glancing at the window as the elevator doors opened.

"It all ties in with that dream...I'll tell you later...the absurdity of that dream...I didn't even think Dogoos could hold guns." he said.

Uni and Noire shared a look, deciding not to ask further questions. They didn't speak on the ride down to the lobby. After saying their goodbyes to Kei, the two CPUs and one boy, walked toward the southern exit of Lastation, where the Airship station was located. The boy was already looking forward to this...he had been on airplanes before, but Airships were much slower, and offered quite a lot of advantages, like an outdoor balcony, so you could look over the land and ocean. The look on his face was one of pure excitement, while Noire looked annoyed over all.

 _ **xxx**_

The airship station overlooked the city of Leanbox, giving everyone a good view of the central city. It was vast, and had thousands of modern buildings and sky scrapers. Most of the buildings were a brilliant green and white in color, making them stand out quite a bit. There was a large structure in the center of town, which was white in color, with black and green lines on it. The streets were paved with asphalt, and the sidewalks and walkways were made with cobblestone. Beautiful green fields could be seen in various areas of the city, along with tall green trees.

There were some raised structures in the city, where some of the fancier residential areas were. The streets were lined with green street lights, and glowing neon handrails. The largest building that they could see was the stadium, which would be hosting 5pb's concert the following day. Noire gave the boy a light push, willing him to walk forward.

"I know this is your first time in Leanbox, but don't just stand there like a damn statue...you're causing a scene." she said. He flushed, not saying anything as he and the Lastation Goddesses walked down the long stairway down into the streets below.

"So, where are we staying for the night? Vert didn't say anything about us staying at the basilicom." Uni said, earning a smirk from her sister.

"Well, I thought ahead...seeing as Vert was going to be busy anyway, and the others aren't flying in until tomorrow, I booked us a night at the fanciest hotel in Leanbox. It's called Hotel Verde, and is located near the mall." Noire said.

"Awesome! Where the hell is the mall?" Akira said. Noire rolled her eyes, pointing to the sign ahead of them.

It showed the entire central city, divided into various districts. The bright green district in the very back of Leanbox belonged to the Basilicom, Leanbox Manor, where Vert was currently residing. The area next to it was orange, and belonged to the mall district. The white area was the business district, the violet area was the residential district and finally, the yellow district belonged to the stadium and the surrounding businesses. For some reason, all of the game stores had been pointed out and labeled with great detail.

"Damn, Leanbox has a lot of interesting areas...each district is further divided for convenience...although I find it odd that all of the nearby game stores were marked on here." Akira said, a look of interest on his face.

"That's probably so Vert doesn't lose her way around the city...I heard rumors that she goes incognito to buy games." Uni added, snagging one of the maps from the basket.

"Well, the hotel is this way, let's be on our way. Once we check in, we'll have some time to explore the city. Since we have VIP tickets, we can check out the arena." Noire said.

"Indeed, I wanna hurry up and meet 5pb...I even brought her first album for her to sign." Akira said, pulling the CD from his back pocket.

"Tch...fanboy." Uni said, earning a scoff from him.

"I'll openly admit it, but sadly you'll never admit that you are in fact, a tsundere." he said.

"Keep talking and I'll smash that CD into bits!" the raven haired candidate said, causing the boy cringe, hiding the disk in his jacket.

Looking around Leanbox, Akira could tell that the city was greatly influenced by their goddess. All around, there were images of Vert, holding various pieces of tech. She had various sponsors, from keyboards and computer mice to larger things like cars and boats. He even swore he saw an F-15 Eagle with Vert's image plastered on it. Whatever the case, Leanbox truly did care for its goddess.

He passed by a store that was selling some interesting games. He stopped to look at the window, reading one of the posters that had caught his interest. He saw Noire and Uni getting farther away out of the corner of his eye and turned around, bumping into someone, causing them to drop their box to the floor.

"Oh...I'm so sorry." he said, lifting the items from the floor.

"It's alright, I wasn't paying attention...kinda hard to do when you're carrying two boxes of video games in your hands." the person said.

It turned out to be a girl, who looked to be around Uni's age, maybe a year younger. She had long blonde hair that fell down to the middle of her back. She had two long strands of it, tied into pigtails with bright green ribbons. She had long bangs that fell over her eyes, two long strands framing her face. She was wearing a long sleeved green dress, with a white collar on it and a ribbon tied around her neck.

The dress had a keyhole of sorts in it, showing off her well developed chest and cleavage. The dress hugged her curves nicely, and was a light green on the front while the sides were a darker green. She had a bright pink sash tied around her waist, tied into a bow on the back. She wore a long flowing skirt, which was white on the top and green on the inside, her legs were visible, and she was wearing a pair of long green boots with butterflies on them. Her bright blue eyes were filled with curiosity as she looked at the older boy.

"I don't believe I've ever seen you here before...are you a tourist?" she asked curiously.

"You could say that...I just came in from Lastation, I came for the 5pb concert tomorrow." he said.

"Oh, 5pb huh...I wish I could go...my sister is being really mean...she said I'm not ready for the public eye, yet she doesn't even bother stopping me when I go outside." she said, shrugging it off.

"What, you someone important?" he asked curiously.

"You could say that...I'm actually related to.."

"Akira, you shouldn't talk to strangers, especially in a nation you don't know anything about." Noire said, startling the two teenagers.

"I was the one that bumped into her Noire, I just wanted to make sure none of her stuff was broken." the boy said firmly, hands on his hips.

"You look familiar...have I seen you before?" Uni asked, looking at the blonde haired girl.

"I don't know...I'm not allowed to leave often, but my sister is busy playing games all the time, so she doesn't even notice when I leave. Are you two sisters? You look a lot alike." she said, giving them a smile.

"We are...this is my older sister Noire, I'm Uni...we're the CPUs of Lastation."

"I'm Akira, I'm Noire's dog...I handle all of the quests she can't handle, file her paper work, and if I earned it, sit on her lap!" the boy said, earning a slap on the arm from the goddess.

"Dumbass! Don't tell her that, she's gonna believe it!" the raven haired girl snapped, making the blonde girl laugh.

"You guys seem like a tight nit group...my name is Vista, it's nice to meet you." she said happily.

"Vista...that's an odd name...oh well, do you need help with this? I would feel bad if I left you alone with these." Akira said, holding various game cases in his hands.

"I'm alright...I'm just donating these old games to the orphanage down the road. My sister has tons of extras, so we picked these out and set them aside. I'm sure the kids are gonna love them." she said excitedly.

"Aw, that's so nice of you! Noire, is it alright if I go with Vista? I wanna help her out." he said, taking a hold of one of the boxes in her hands.

"Ugh...whatever. If you wanna go skirt chasing that's fine, but don't get lost alright?" She asked.

"I'm not skirt chasing, first off...second off, I'm not a child so I'm not gonna get lost...third off, fix your dress, I can see some of your nip." he said, quickly turning around. Noire let out a scream, covering her chest with her arms.

"AKIRA!" she shouted angrily, causing the boy to break into laughter.

"I can tell you like teasing her a lot." Vista said, earning a nod from Akira, once they had gotten away from the pissed off ravenette.

"Yeah, I'm really thankful I met Noire...I hate to admit it, but she's becoming a really close friend. I've been through quite a lot over the last few days, and she's been very helpful." he said.

"Do you like her?" Vista asked. Akira's eyes widening in surprise.

"The hell are you asking me that for?"

"Um...sorry if I offended you...it's just, the way you speak about Noire, it makes me think you like her." she said.

"No, it's fine...I was just caught off guard. If I must answer your question, then no...I don't have any feelings for Noire, and before you ask, no I don't have feelings for Uni either. They're just my friends." he said with a shrug.

"I suppose that's fine...anyway, we're here." she said, causing the boy to stop.

The Leanbox orphanage was a rather large building, bright and colorful. The glass doors were decorated with various stickers and other crafts made from paper. They walked into the building, seeing the bright green wall paper, there were toys strewn about, along with broken crayons and pieces of paper. Akira could hear the sounds of laughter coming from the back of the building. There was a woman behind the counter, who look really tired, most likely from handling kids.

"Having fun Marianne?" Vista said, catching the woman's attention.

"Oh Lady Vista, I'm so happy you're here...I needed a break." the woman said, sighing with relief.

"Lady Vista?" Akira asked, causing the woman behind the counter to look at him.

"I haven't seen you before, are you one of Lady Vista's friends?" she asked.

"We just met, my name is Akira Takamaki...I'm an agent in Lastation's guild. I work closely with Lady Noire and Lady Uni." he said.

"Ah, so you're that boy Lady Vert has been talking a lot about...she said you two helped search for Lady Rom and Lady Ram when they were kidnapped by that Ex-ASIC member...my name is Marianne, I'm the manager of this orphanage." She said, shaking his hand.

"Well, I brought those games I promised last time I was here. Sorry it took so long, big sis has a huge collection, dating back to the dinosaur era. I even found this old original Leanbox that still works. The controller is huge though." Vista said, pulling out the black square shaped system, with a bright green X on the top. Marianne looked it over, a smile on her face.

"My older brother had one of these when we were growing up. It had an awesome start up sound...oh the kids are gonna love this." she said happily.

"Well, I know you most likely wanted some help around here, but I'm busy back home, I'll come back after the concert is over." Vista said, earning a nod from the brunette.

"While I am disappointed that you won't be able to help me, I am thankful that you brought all of this for us Lady Vista. I really do appreciate it."

"I know, and I've told you to call me Vista...we're friends after all, and you've known my sister longer than I've been around...anyway, I'll see you tomorrow." she said happily.

"Nice meeting you miss." Akira called out.

"Same to you Akira, have a good day!"

"Well, that's that...after this, I have to head to the store...my sister asked for some Moritos and Mountain Nep...she's got a busy session tonight." Vista said, typing something on her phone.

"Hey Vista, I have a question...Marianne referred to you as Lady Vista...and you mentioned her knowing your sister longer than you've been around...are you perhaps Leanbox's CPU Candidate?" he asked. The girl stopped in her tracks, turning to face the boy. She gave him a sheepish smile.

"Guilty as charged...I was trying to keep it a secret, but it's really hard to do when you look so much like Vert. I honestly don't know why she doesn't tell the public that I exist...most of Leanbox knows that I exist so."

"Maybe Vert isn't ready to announce you to the world...she's had a lot of things on her mind recently. She spoke to Noire about them before she left Lowee last time we spoke." He said, causing her to sigh.

"Big sis has been having trouble with her latest hardware. She's working on an add on for the Leanbox One S, a virtual reality device that replicates full 3 dimensional environments...but it's been in development hell since before I was born. She's doing her best with everything, but with the national issues she has to handle, she's been quite busy." Vista replied.

" _So, Lastation isn't the only place that has a lot of issues, I can see Vert also has problems when it comes to new Hardware. In that sense, she and Noire are quite a like...if only Vert spent less time playing games, she and Noire could understand each other more."_ he thought to himself.

"Anyway, I think I should hurry on to the store...I've been gone for too long, and Chika tends to come after me if I'm not back by a certain time. It was nice meeting you Akira, I'm sure we'll meet again soon." Vista said cheerfully.

"Oh uh...yeah, nice meeting you too." he said, watching the blonde girl walking off in the direction of the mall. The boy frowned slightly, turning back in the direction of the hotel.

" _She's really cute...I suppose she gets that from Vert...why is it that Leanbox CPUs are so well endowed though? Maybe I should keep that one to myself."_

 _ **xxx**_

 _ **Omake:**_

Akira sighed as he looked around the gigantic office. It was Noire's personal headquarters, where she spent most of her time. She even slept in there, since there was a large heart shaped bed near the back of the room. The carpets were a rich dark blue, the outer lines being a bold black lined with gold. All around him were tall shelves filled to the brim with books. All of them contained the history of Lastation, partial history of Gamindustri, Law books, Government Books, files and various other things.

So, what exactly was Akira doing at this very moment? Why, cleaning the office of course. Noire had to step out for awhile and had given him the task of cleaning out her office, something that hadn't been done in awhile. He had to dust the shelves, file the paperwork on the large butterfly shaped table, vacuum the carpets, clean the desk and finally wash the landing. Uni had been given the task of checking the sharicite, something that usually took around an hour or so, so for now he was completely alone.

He slapped his cheeks, nodding firmly to himself as he looked around the room. He grabbed the rainbow colored feather duster and walked up to the first of the tall shelves, climbing up the metal ladder until he got to the top shelf. As soon as he started dusting though, he got into a sneezing fit, which made him drop the duster in his hands. He wiped his nose, cringing a bit from how stuffy it had gotten.

"I would kill for some Benadryl right now." he muttered, glancing at the duster that had fallen. He easily slid down the ladder, chuckling to himself when he made it to the floor. He grabbed the duster and climbed back up.

"Wonder what Noire is doing...if it was a simple mission, I would have gladly gone with her...anything to avoid this goddamn chore." he muttered dryly, holding his shirt over his nose.

Noire had been acting quite secretive, and it was something he had noticed. He had been in Lastation for nearly a month now, and there were certain days that the Lastation Goddess stayed locked away in her office. Uni had said that she didn't liked to be bothered during those times, and had told him not to bother asking her, as she wouldn't be answering his questions. He had been hoping to find something secretive in the office, but after his first look through, he didn't find a single thing out of place. So with a frown, he continued dusting the shelves.

He had finished much earlier than he had hoped. It took him fifty minutes to dust every shelf. He had spent the last ten minutes filing and alphabetizing the files Noire had signed, and had just finished placing them in the cabinets. Several of them lined the back wall, and he figured Noire kept detailed records of everything that happened all over Lastation. It must have been hard to do all of that, especially since those files dated way before even Uni was born. He still didn't know how it all worked. He knew Faith was their power source, but he didn't now how exactly it creating a living breathing being.

"I guess that's just something about this world I'll never understand." he muttered to himself, closing the last file. He grabbed the yellow can that wasn't Lemon Pledge, and popped the cap, spraying the butterfly table and Noire's desk with it. He let it settle for a bit before wiping it off, making it shine brilliantly.

"It's so damn boring! Ugh...at least at home I had my Bluetooth speaker to use...why the hell didn't I pack that shit into my bag before I left?" he snapped, grabbing a handful of his hair. He sighed, brushing it down with his hands so it didn't look out of place. He glanced at the desk top on Noire's desk, a small smile on his face.

" _Well...Noire didn't say I couldn't play music...so let's just see what she's got on here."_ he thought to himself, spinning around in the chair before facing the computer. He wiggled the mouse a bit, tapping the space bar. He saw a password prompt, making him frown.

"Well...she's got me beat...but I'm sure I can figure this shit out. Now, what would a tsundere like Noire make her password? Something conceited most likely." he said, tapping his chin with a finger. He nodded to himself, quickly fingering the keys as he typed up the password. The word Declined appeared on it, making him frown.

"Shit, I was sure Noire's the best CPU would be it...maybe I should get some assistance for this." he said, reaching for the phone. He looked through Noire's conveniently placed Phone cards, finding the number he was looking for. He dialed it up, holding the phone to his ear.

" _Planeptune Basilicom, this is Planeptune's Oracle Histoire speaking."_

"Histy hey, it's Akira! How's it going?"

" _I'm doing just fine Akira, I'm glad to hear your voice, Neptune told me of your heroics in Lowee, and I wanted to congratulate and thank you for your work."_

"Eh, it was nothing...I just couldn't let that bastard Trick get away with it, you know. Anyway, is Neptune around? I got a question for her."

" _Ah yes, she's right here...slacking off as always. I'll hand her off to you."_

A light shuffling filled the phone, only to be replaced with the sound of button mashing and growling a second later. He rolled his eyes, already imagining what game the Planeptune Goddess was playing.

" _Hey Aki, perfect timing. Wanna come over and chill? I got Sanic the Hedgehog 2 and wanted to blitz through it."_

"Sorry Nep, I'm kinda busy. I just needed to ask you something, from Protagonist to Protagonist."

" _Ah, I get it...Noire's out doing some tsundere stuff and you wanted to get access to her browsing history, that about right?"_

"Well...yes and no. I want to put on some music while I clean her office, I could careless what she looks up." he replied, earning a giggle from the lilac haired girl.

" _Right, what man wouldn't want to sift through a sexy girl's browsing history? Anyway, the password for her computer is Princess Noire, the key to her desk drawer is underneath the chair, and there should be a checkbook inside that drawer, in case you need to make a rapid purchase. You're welcome."_

"Um, alright then...thanks for this Neptune, I promise when I have some time, I'll hop, skip and jump over to Planeptune and play some games, promise."

" _You'd better...have fun sifting through that history."_

"Right sure, tell Junior I said hey. Peace out!" he said, hanging up the phone. He turned back to the desk top, typing the password Neptune had given him. He smirked when the home screen appeared, showing all of the Icons and games the goddess had downloaded.

"For a goddess that supposedly spends all day working, I'm surprised she has this many games. Ah, there's NepTunes." he muttered.

Once he had set everything up and plugged his phone into the computer, he started playing his playlist. Once he had he felt much happier. He was glad he had vacuumed beforehand, because now he could just focus on his other tasks. He walked over to Noire's bed, stripping it of the current spread, and started putting on the ones she had left him. He folded the used ones, placing them in the hamper, along with some other laundry he had found. He tried not to laugh when he pulled a pair of stripped panties from inside one of the pillow cases.

" _She finds out I did this and she would kill my dick."_

"Hey Akira, you done yet?"

Glancing to the side, he saw that Uni had finally finished checking on the sharicite. She had placed some papers on the desk next to the lift, glancing around the room. He also took notice of the small animal in her hands, one of her pets which he hadn't seen yet.

"I'm almost done with the inside, then I just gotta wash the landing. You're sister is a fucking narcissist you know that? Making me wash that shit all alone." he said.

"Well ideally, you wouldn't be alone. That's why I hurried with the sharicite so I could help you out. I was just feeding Cratchie here before I did that." she said.

"Cratchie? I don't think I've met this one yet, I know you have some canaries and a couple of swans out in the garden." he said, glancing at the small animal in her hands.

"Oh, I thought I had you meet him during the tour. He's a bandicoot, and before you ask, yes he's wearing pants." she said, holding the small animal out to him. He took it into his hands, petting its head.

"He's so cute, he reminds me of my Guinea Pig back home, oh he was so fluffy too." he said, scratching the small creature's chin.

"I had one of those when I was still a newborn. My sister figured I could built a sense of responsibility if I had a pet to take care of. It gave me peace of mind knowing I wasn't all alone." she said, a small frown on her face.

"You really look up to your sister huh?"

"That's a dumb question...of course I do. She's...everything I strive to be, strong, smart, beautiful...she's the most popular CPU in Gamindustri...she's loved by people even from other nations. I'm...just her little sister, the one who hangs back in battle...who always lives in her shadow." she said sadly. Cratchie climbed up to Akira's shoulder as the boy reached a hand to the ravenette. He patted her head, giving her a smile.

"Don't fret Uni...you need to focus on becoming a person who you can look up to. Looking up to your sister is alright, but you can't be her, you need to figure yourself out, become your own person. Trust me, everything will be so much better for you if you do that." he said.

"Don't pet me! I'm not a dog!" she snapped, brushing his hand away from her head.

"Of course, you're an adorable Mini Tsun. Now, let's start with those tiles alright?" he asked, earning an annoyed nod from Uni.

"Okay, let me just put Cratchie back in his cage and I'll be back."

"Sure, put on a swim suit or something, we're gonna get wet, so it might be easier than soaking our clothes." he said.

"Tch...that's just an excuse to see me in a bikini."

"Maybe, maybe it isn't." he said, giving her a wink. She huffed, taking her pet bandicoot with her as she left the office. Thankfully, Akira had already prepared beforehand. He summoned his backpack to his hand, pulling out his swim trunks.

He rapidly took off his jacket, folding it and placing it on Noire's bed. He took off his tee shirt, rapidly doing the same. He unlaced his boots and slipped them off, stuffing his socks inside. Once done, he pulled his skinny jeans off, folding them as well. He pulled a pair of black and blue swim trunks and put them on, tying the pull string into a bow. He looked himself over in Noire's full length mirror.

He wasn't a 6'4'' beach god or anything of the sort. In fact, he was only five foot ten, much shorter than some of his friends, and only a bit taller than his sister Annie. He had been a lean boy, with strong legs due to all of the running he did as part of Shujin's Stride team. Of course he only did Stride for a few months before it had been broken up due to a lack of members. That didn't stop him from Freerunning. He was a slim young man, with decently sized arms from all of the training he did. He didn't exactly have a six pack, but he wasn't chubby either. He was perfectly lean for teen his age.

"Gee, I really need to step away from the vanity. I'm good looking and all, but I need to focus...oh god, I sound like Noire." he muttered, shaking his head. He grabbed the speakers from Noire's computer, glad that they were wireless, and brought them near the glass doors. Once outside, he grabbed the hose and pulled it out, turning the water on.

"This is gonna be fun." he muttered, squeezed the handle spraying the tile with the cold water. It was a beautiful day out in Lastation, not a single cloud could be seen, though the towering plume of smoke from distant factories did upset him a bit. But there was nothing he could do about that.

"I'm back, I brought the soap." Uni called out, causing the boy to look back at her.

He had to admit, she looked really good in a bikini, as he had been expecting. She was wearing a monochrome bikini top, the left being black, and the right being white. She wore a black colored bikini bottom, which accented her hips quite nicely. She was also wearing some pink hair ribbons, with a black pin in the center. She had a bucket in her hands, along with a wide broom.

"Thanks Uni, I forgot about that stuff." he said, turning the hose to fill the bucket.

"Of course, what would you do without me?" she asked, earning a smirk from the boy. Once the bucket had been filled, he turned the hose on the jet setting and started spraying the outer edges of it.

"So, you and Noire do this often or nah?" he asked.

"A few times, usually during a rainstorm to make it easier on us. But it's been rather dry lately. The outer areas of Lastation are suffering from a partial drought, so Noire went to check it out."

"Ah, that's what was so important. You're sister is on top of everything isn't she?"

"Mhmm, such is the job of a CPU." she said, adding some soap to the bucket. She dunked the broom inside it and started sweeping it back and forth over the tile.

Akira grabbed some of the soap and poured it onto the floor, grabbing the other broom. Letting go of the hose, he started scrubbing the tile, a white lather forming over the tile. He started sweeping back and forth, moving to the beat of the song, only for it to hit its final notes.

"Hey, can I play something?"

"If you want, I mean you would have to go inside, all the way to Noire's computer, it's on shuffle anyway, whatever you want to hear will play eventually."

"That's true...hey how did you get her password?" she asked, a look of annoyance on her face, though she was impressed. He smirked, giving her a wink.

"Neptune of course. She's a protagonist like me, so she gets certain perks." he replied.

"Are you sure you just didn't want to check Noire's browser history?"

"Seriously, why is everyone telling me to check that? I respect her privacy you know!" he said firmly.

"Sure you do. I bet you peeked anyway." she said, sticking her tongue out at him. He grabbed a hold of the hose, spraying her in the face with it. He let out a laugh, watching her look of surprise. She growled angrily, taking a hold of a water bucket. Before he could say anything, she had thrown the water in his direction, completely soaking him.

"Gah...dammit, that was cold!" he cried, shivering a bit.

"That's what you get asshat!" she cried. She let out a scream as he sprayed her again, this time completely soaking her. She growled, taking a hold of the hose, using it to spray the boy.

"Stop it!" he cried.

"You started it!"

He wrapped his arms around the girl, taking a hold of the hose in her hands. She tried to break free from his hold, only for the spray to hit the both of them, making them scream from the cold.

"Ahem."

The two of them stopped when they saw Noire standing by the doors. She turned the dial on the speakers, lowering the music as she stepped out into the deck. The two teens let go of each other, shivering a bit as the hose fell to the ground. She crossed her arms, shaking her head.

"I gave you a simple task, yet all you do is mess around." she said.

"S-sorry s-sis...we'll get right on it." Uni said, grabbing a hold of her broom. Akira frowned, shaking his head.

"Noire, it's not wrong to have a little fun while working. It's a hot ass day, what's wrong with wanting to cool off a bit?" he asked.

"The fact that this needs to be done of course. You don't have time to cool off, if you want to do that you can take a shower right after you are done. Right now, you should be scrubbing those tiles...I have a lot of work to do, so I'll be in here. Also, if you feel the need to call Neptune for my password, just ask me next time." Noire said, turning around. Akira narrowed his eyes, twisting the dial to the jet setting. He rose the nozzle up, squeezing the handle, spraying the black haired goddess right in the back, causing her to scream from the cold.

"Ufufu...you have such a cute scream Noire." he said.

"What the hell Akira? Do you know how delicate this dress?" she cried angrily, turning to face him.

"Well, you have to wash Silk in cold water anyway, so it's totally fine right?" he asked. She glared at him, clenching her fists.

"Why, I ought to slap you for being such an insolent little twerp!"

"Little? I'm not exactly that little Noire, and neither are you...in fact." he said, spraying her chest with hose, causing her to scream again. He gave her a knowing look, a bright flush on his cheeks.

"You are quite big for a woman your age." he said.

"Akira!" she cried, darting toward him, trying to grab the hose. He quickly ducked out of the way, spraying her back again. She took a hold of his hand, giving him a chance to spray her in the face.

"Hey, will you two stop fucking around?" Uni cried out, causing the two to stop, glancing at all of the soap on the floor.

"I don't want either of you to crack your heads open, so stop messing around like that. Come on Akira, let's finish this job." she said, earning a nod from the boy. Noire sighed angrily, turning away from the boy.

"Now I have to get changed...I might as well help you out with your chore."

"Atta girl! We'll be waiting." he said, spraying her rump as she walked. She glared into his eyes, silently telling him he was on thin ice. Once she disappeared, Uni walked up to him, glancing at the glass doors.

"You did that so she could help us right?"

"No...I wanted her to have fun. I mean, it's a hot day, and she's gonna do office work? Especially after coming in from a mission?"

"Or, that's just an excuse to see my sister in a bikini. Men are all the same, all that matters is how a girl looks in a damn two piece." She said, crossing her arms. He sprayed her in the face, causing her to cough loudly.

"Just so you know Uni, I don't care about any of that. I do admit, you look beautiful in that bikini, and it accents your skin tone perfectly, but I am not going to be oggling you the entire time. You're a girl, I'm a guy, but that doesn't mean I'm a stereotypical horny teenager who wants to bone every girl he meets...I want to have a relationship with someone and make it meaningful." he said firmly.

"So, you're telling me what she looks like doesn't matter? You don't care if she's fat or skinny? Black or white, big or small?" she asked. He shook his head, giving her a firm look.

"Uni, it doesn't matter what a woman looks like...I will give them a chance. I want to find a girl with a beautiful personality, someone who I can be best friends with, who I can share my secrets with, who'll become my confidant. If she's beautiful too, then hey, all the better...life isn't black and white, and I refuse to make my life a waste because the woman I love doesn't fit some stupid list." he said.

Uni couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was used to hearing a lot of things from men, in fact she had gotten plenty of date offers in the past. All of them seemed to be the same, they wanted to go out with her because she was pretty, or because she was the CPU Candidate. In fact she had started getting an interest in firearms because she didn't want to deal with disgusting men like that. Yet here was Akira, a handsome young man, who said none of that stuff mattered. She bit her lip, looking down at her chest, suddenly feeling naked. She held an arm over her breasts, covering them up a bit.

"So...you really don't care about that stuff? Even...something as insignificant as breast size?"

"Of course not! A woman can be as flat as a board, or as big as Vert, I don't care. Breasts don't make a woman beautiful, a nice butt doesn't make a woman beautiful. What makes a woman beautiful is her personality and her outlook on life. Do you feel self conscious because your breasts are small Uni?" he asked, earning a shy nod from her.

"My sister get so many more admirers than I do. Many of the guys that asked me out just use me as a way to meet Noire, I remember this one guy, who said he wanted to get to know me, but as soon as he met her, she ditched me. Hell, one guy posted on N-Chan that I was the least desirable of the CPUs because I was a B cup. Even Nepgear has me beat, and it isn't fair!"

"Do you want to know what I think Uni?" he asked. She looked at him, giving him a nod.

"Sure, at this point I couldn't care less."

"I think you are one of the most beautiful girls I have ever met. You have a lot of beautiful qualities, you're eyes are pretty to look at, you have an adorable face, cute black hair, and a pretty voice. You see yourself as inadequate, but what you don't realize is that you have so many other things that make you, unique. You're love of guns is one of those things, that admiration you have for your sister is another. Plus you have a genuine love for animals too. Plus you can kick a man's ass with two bullets and a blindfold. Who cares if your boobs aren't big, or that some twat on the internet thinks you are undesirable? You are beautiful, so don't let anyone else tell you otherwise." he said firmly.

Uni looked at the floor, allowing her wet hair to cover her face. She was blushing a bit, but she was also hiding the fact that she was crying. She hadn't ever heard someone be so honest like that. Her heart was beating hard, as the words replayed in her mind. To be called beautiful so many times in a row, it made her warm inside. She walked up toward him, not bothering to look up, and without a word she wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"Heh, you're welcome Uni...I can tell that was the first time someone was honest...just know that every word I say is the truth." he said, earning a nod from the girl.

He looked up at Noire, who had changed into a two piece black bikini. She had a small smile on her face, most likely having listened to the entire speech he had given her little sister. He wave her a knowing wink, releasing his hold on the candidate.

"Alright then, let us clean this landing!" he said firmly, earning a nod from Uni.

"Okay! But this time try to get water on the ground and not on me...my nipples are so cold I can cut diamond with them."

"Uni, I'm right here you know."

"AAHHH!" She screamed, turning away from her sister in embarrassment. Akira couldn't help but laugh, clutching his sides as tears fell from his eyes. The black haired candidate growled, grabbing the hose, once again spraying him in the face.


	10. Idols Are Different In Person

**A/N:**

 **Celestial: Hey everyone, welcome to the singing chapter of Hyper Dimension Neptunia Hearts! Because no story is complete without one!**

 **Noire: I suppose...it's like the obligatory beach chapter, there always has to be one.**

 **Akira: I'm actually looking forward to that one. Noire and Uni look nice in bikinis, makes me wonder what the other girls look like.**

 **Uni: Grr...men, they can only think of one damn thing can't they?**

 **Celestial: Aw, don't be offended, he said you looked nice and I'm sure you do! Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed that parkour type chapter I posted yesterday. It was rather interesting to write. The part where Akira went through the house was a reference to Assassin's Creed where you could run through houses. Don't remember if it was 3 or Unity, but one of those two.**

 **Vert: I'm so happy you are all enjoying my nation so far...sorry for being gone most of the time. My guild is doing a castle raid so we have to give it our all. I promise to meet you once I'm done!**

 **Noire: It's fine Vert, sort of pisses me off that you didn't even show up for this chapter, like at all. But it's your loss..**

 **Akira: Really hoping you would listen to my little number, but oh well.**

 **Celestial: FYI, the songs used in this chapter are Strider's High, from the anime Prince of Stride Alternative and of course Dimension Tripper from Hyper Dimension Neptunia the animation. If you want to know, Akira is actually from the world of Prince of Stride. There's gonna be a lot of easter eggs further on in this story, because no Hyper Dimension Neptunia story is complete without them!**

 **Noire: So, we hope you enjoy this chapter! Make sure you listen to those songs! Celestial went through the trouble of writing in Japanese so he could bring you the lyrics to them.**

 **Celestial: Yes, it was a total pain in my ass because I still have no goddamn internet, so appreciate it! With this, I bring you Chapter 9 of Hyper Dimension Neptunia Hearts! As a side note, for everyone currently in Florida, I wish you all the best of Luck. One of my aunts is currently in Tampa, and that was one of the harder hit areas in the state. I can only pray to God and hope that she is perfectly safe. If you guys are out there, please don't be reckless, stay inside until you know for sure you are safe. There's flooding everywhere, and the last thing anyone wants is to die because you want to check on something or get something from your house. Please just stay safe everyone!**

Hyperdimension Neptunia Hearts

Chapter 9

Idols Are Different in Person

After meeting with Noire and Uni, and checking into the hotel, Akira and the girls started heading back toward the arena. The streets were rather busy, and they had taken a lot of side streets to get to the venue. When they did, they're eyes almost bulged from their skulls. The sheer amount of 5pb fans gathered at this thing was enormous. There was no way to count how many men, women, children and adolescent had been gathered there. There was a long line just for everyone to meet the idol and get something signed by her. There were stands and shops around the arena, selling all sorts of things for the concert, including glow sticks and all sorts of souvenirs.

Akira had taken out his lanyard, placing it around his neck. He knew that if he didn't have it, there was no way he could ever get to the front of the line. Uni and Noire did the same thing, and they saw some people looking at them, jealousy written on their faces. The VIP tickets had sold out like hot cakes, and getting one to this concert was nearly impossible. He had been listening to Leanbox Radio from his LS Vita on the way to the concert and already several people had been arrested for forgery of tickets and attempting to sell them before the concert. A lot of shady people were trying to strike it rich by using the Siren of Leanbox to their advantage.

People were getting banned from the arena, starting fights in the line, pushing, shoving, literally anything just to get a glimpse of the woman. He had even passed some people starting a mosh pit near one of the parks. He felt bad for the twelve year old that was power bombed into the crowd. He wanted to help her out, he truly did, but that would be like staring a Great White Shark down before it ate you. No way in hell he was getting himself involved in that one.

They had finally made it to the arena's courtyard, the building being bigger than they imagined. The courtyard was filled with at least a hundred thousand people, and that only accounted for Thirty Percent of Leanbox city's population, the others were hanging around the area, or just coming into the city itself. He heard people talking about them coming down from Hero City which was near the eastern part of the nation, and others had come as far Greenville, a city located nearly five hundred miles south of the central city. 5Pb was the real deal, and he could tell the people of Leanbox truly loved her, and her voice.

"This is insane. These people don't know the meaning of crowd control!" Noire snapped, crossing her arms. She glared at a few guys who had been checking her out. Akira did the same, causing them all to walk off.

"I get what you mean, 5pb is a national icon, you would expect people to be more civil." he said firmly.

"Well, they're all fans who want a piece of her. Sadly they choose impulse over self control." Uni said, pointing to one teen who was getting tossed into a Paddy Wagon. Akira couldn't help but chuckle.

" _Would anyone bearing a VIP Ticket move to the front please? I repeat, everyone bearing a VIP Ticket move to the front, thank you!"_

"That's us ladies, let us go." Akira said, taking the lead of the party. Noire sighed, following close behind. She was trying to avoid the leers she was getting from other people, including some girls that had been giving Akira some passing glances.

They arrived at another line separate from the main one. There were two guards, along with an official who was checking tickets. They got in line behind some teenagers, who seemed to be around Uni's physical age. One of the boys glanced over his shoulder, giving her a smile. She scoffed, glancing away from him with a pout on her face. Akira smirked, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Loosen up a bit Mini Tsun! You'll never get a boyfriend if you keep sneering and pouting all the time." he said.

"Gah! Don't call me that! Also who the hell said I wanted to have a boyfriend?" she cried, glaring at him. He hummed to himself, giving her a grin.

"Ah, I get you...you want to have a cute girlfriend...I'm totally okay with that. So who's the lucky girl that's caught your fancy? Is it Nepgear?" he asked.

"What? Don't make me elbow you in the dick asshole! I'm not interested in girls!" she cried. The boy chuckled, letting go of her shoulders as they moved forward.

"You know, pissing her off isn't a good idea. You know how moody she gets, and if she has a gun on her, that'll be the end of you." Noire said.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take. Besides, she makes a cute face when she's flustered. You on the other hand turn into a tomato." he said, giving her a wink. She growled, clenching her fists tightly

The three black haired Lastationites finally made it to the front of the line. Akira handed the official his ticket, the man looked it over, scanning the barcode with his scanner. After checking him over for weapons, he allowed him through. He checked Noire and Uni as well before sending them through. Akira smiled brightly as he passed through the large doors, walking into the high vaulted hallways of the Leanbox Arena.

"This is so cool! I've never been in an arena before." he said, looking around the area with stars in his eyes.

"Jeez, I can't take you anywhere can't I? Stop running around idiot, you're embarrassing me." Noire said, glaring at the boy, who forced himself to stop.

" _Ticket Holders, continue down to the main arena. I repeat, Ticket Holders, continue down to the main arena!"_

Akira calmed down a bit as he followed the crowd of people down the hallway. All of the lights had been turned on, and given a bright green tint. All around, the excited voices of 5pb's fans could be heard bouncing off the stone walls. After a few more minutes of walking, they finally reached the main arena.

It was honestly the biggest one Akira had ever seen. Even bigger than the Yokohama Arena back home. He had only seen it on television, but he could tell this one out did it. All around him were millions of seats, all of them being painted a brilliant green color. The arena which was normally used for sports had been turned into a stage, with large 4k screens all over the place for everyone to see the band that would be playing. There were large green railings, keeping the people from literally jumping down to the stage. The crowd turned toward another stairwell, leading down into the arena main floor.

He could see a large table in front of the stage, which was being crowded with people. But he could see the familiar blue hair belonging to 5pb. The idol was happily signing autographs and taking pictures with her fans. The band was currently setting up on stage, most likely doing sound checks for the concert that would he happening that night. Akira was honestly glad he had gotten VIP Tickets, since he was able to decide what day he wanted to go to the concert. Of course he had decided to go to the daytime one, since all of his friends would be attending that one. But at least he had early access to the other stuff.

"There sure are a lot of people here...and all of them are here for one teenage girl...maybe I should become an idol. Imagine all of the faith my people would put in me if I started singing for them." Noire said.

"Or you could deafen them with your untrained voice. I bet it would crack during your first high note." Akira said, causing her to go wide eyed. She grabbed a hold of his jacket, holding her fist up.

"Noire! Put the fist down!" Uni cried, grabbing her sister's hand. The black haired goddess grit her teeth as she lowered the appendage down, holding her nose high.

"I'm a wonderful singer, and that's what matters. Hmph."

"Nice going dumb ass." Uni said, shaking her head in annoyance. Akira cringed, knowing that comment had been too far. He was going to apologize to Noire, but she was actively ignoring him now. He decided to remain quiet, glancing down at the crowd of people that were gathering in front of the Siren of Leanbox.

 _ **xxx**_

"Hehehe, I can't believe these idiots don't know how to run security."

Underling was smiling brightly to herself. After the blunder she and Trick had committed in Lowee, she had decided to rework herself to become something that was more in her itenerary. A thief. Not just a thief, a thief that was going to steal from famous people.

Of course when she landed in the outskirts of Lowee, she had decided it would be better to avoid big cities for awhile. But when she heard how much one of 5pb's autographed guitars went for on Nepbay, she just had to try her luck. She had been studying pictures of 5pb's signature and had quickly mastered it, being able to forge it quite easily. She had bought some CDs and signed them herself, turning them to profit just as fast.

So with a pocket full of cash, she took the first Airboat to Leanbox and had started her plan. The first part of it was buy herself a security guard uniform that matched the ones from the arena. The second one was buy a pass from one of the guards that didn't care about their job, the third and final one was to get close enough to the stage to steal the guitar.

It was a fool proof plan. She had even gotten herself a real weapon, instead of her rusted iron pipe. There was no way she was going to loose this chance, she was going to make it big, and she was finally going to be called by her first name, and not Underling.

She walked down the empty halls of the southern half of the arena. The northern entrance was the one that was currently being overflowed with people. So this would be how she made her escape. She had memorized which areas would take her out of the arena and into the streets. If anyone gave chase, they would be stopped by the general landscape of the area. No way a person would be able to run up and down stairs and through buildings and catch up to her. She glanced at her watch, nodding to herself.

"4:35...she's already been signing autographs for an hour...so this will give me enough time to get close to the stage. This plan is fool proof." she said to herself, walking toward the main arena.

The loud cheers of people strained her ears a bit, as she looked around the area. The astroturf had been laid out for the baseball games that were going to happen the day after the concert was over. She showed her ID to the Concert official and started walking toward the stage, a small sneer on her face. She rose her hood over her head as she did so. She was still surprised the head of security had allowed her to wear a hoodie over her uniform. That was their first mistake. Underling was going to make it big, and no one was going to stop her.

 _ **xxx**_

"Excuse me, could you possibly stop breathing down my neck?" Noire snapped, glaring at the fat teenager behind her.

"Sorry miss." he said, turning away from her slightly.

"Stop pressing up against me Akira, it's annoying!" Uni cried.

"Kinda fucking hard to do when so many people are behind us!" the boy said, trying to distance himself from the raven haired candidate only to bump into her sister, who was already annoyed.

"Why am I even here? I don't care about this concert at all!" Noire snapped, earning a sigh from Akira.

"Sweetheart, you have leave that office some time. You need to go outside and smell the roses!" he said.

"Well no offense, but the roses smell like BO and Barbecue potato chips. And I thought I told you to stop breathing down my neck!" she cried, earning an meek cry from the boy behind her.

Akira sighed shaking his head. He didn't think Noire hated crowds so much, or rather he didn't think she hated crowds full of nerds and fanboys. He knew she liked anime, just from the reactions she gave him whenever he brought it up. It would make her such a better person if she just came out and admit it, but he knew there was no chance in hell she would. The line moved forward, giving them a bit of breathing room.

"These people would be more calm if security did their job...hey, that one up there looks familiar." Akira said, pointing to the security guard on stage. It was a young green haired woman, who was currently speaking to a few band members.

"Who? That security guard? I've never seen her before...you must be confusing her for someone else." Uni said, earning a nod from the boy. He couldn't share the feeling that he knew her though. He narrowed his eyes, trying to get a good look at her when Noire pushed him, urging him forward.

"I swear, this is the last event I'm coming to with either of you." she said. He sighed, pushing her in front of himself.

"There, I won't breath down your neck. Sorry about my girlfriend bro, she tends to get really annoyed in public." he said, glancing at the young man behind him.

"It's alright, I'm only breathing so hard because it's hot." the teen said.

"I'm not your girlfriend, stop telling people that!" Noire cried, earning a chuckle from the boy.

"Aw, she still has trouble accepting it. She's a tsundere you see, and she has trouble admitting her feelings." Akira said, earning a laugh from the boy.

"I know how that is, dealing with Tsunderes is quite difficult, thankfully I got fifth prestige when it comes to dealing with the opposite sex." he said, placing a hand on his glasses, making them twinkle a bit.

"Do you now? I would like to hear more of this prestige of yours good sir."

"Ugh...Akira is such a nerd." Noire muttered, earning a giggle from her little sister.

A few more minutes passed, before their group was finally brought to the front, where 5pb was sitting, with a few of her publicists. She for one, wasn't wearing her usual Idol outfit, and instead was wearing a black halter top, which she tied up to show off the tattoo on her waist. She was wearing a pair of jean shorts and some boots. She was sitting down at the center of the table, a stack of glossy pictures beside her.

The boy in front of Uni had turned into a blubbering mess, not exactly speaking anything that was understandable. The CPU Candidate tried not to break into a giggling fit, especially when the idol gave him a smile and thanked him dearly for showing up at her concert. He handed her something for her to sign, giving her some compliments. Akira shook his head, trying to ignore the fact the boy had been out right flirting with the idol.

"Um t-thanks again!" the boy said, giving the idol a formal bow before running off to meet his friends.

"Ugh...finally." Uni muttered as she stepped up to the idol.

"Hello there, you look stressed, did the line get to you Lady Uni?" 5pb asked, earning a nod from the girl.

"Of course it did, all of these people are just outrageous...hey how do you know my name?" she asked, earning a giggle from the idol.

"I know all about you and the other CPU Candidates. Lady Vert has told me a lot of stories about you all, especially about your exploits in Lowee. She said you would be showing up, along with your sister and the boy who rescued the girls."

"Wow, Vert actually talked to you about us? I'm impressed...of course I am an awesome person to tell people about. Although I'm surprised the CPU of Leanbox knows you personally." Noire said, earning a sigh from Akira.

"Must you be this haughty out in public? Were standing in front of an important idol here in Leanbox...at least try to be more humble." the boy said said, earning a giggle from 5pb.

"You must be Akira, the boy from another dimension correct? I'm so happy to see you here, I heard from Vert that you recently listened to all of my albums. I appreciate the love."

"Oh, um...yup that's me. It's nice to meet you 5pb, you're music is amazing, I didn't listen to any pop from where I'm from, but here you are, making me a devout follower. Don't worry, I'm not a love crazed fanboy trying to steal your guitar or anything." he said, earning a laugh from the girl.

"I haven't heard that one before, and please call me Lyrica...all of my friends do. Do you have anything for me to sign?" she asked, earning a nod from the boy, who handed her his copy of her first album.

"This is my favorite album...I mean I love all of your music, but this one touched me on a personal level."

"That didn't sound perverted at all." Noire said, earning a glare from the boy. They all watched as the idol signed her name on the case with a silver marker.

"It's totally not perverted, trust me I get a lot worse comments, especially on my talk show. Incidentally, what was your favorite song from the album?"

"Dimension Tripper of course...but well...I like the lyrics you wrote, but honestly I think it would sound better as a fast paced electro song." he said. Noire and Uni looked at him flabbergasted, not expecting him to actually say something like that. 5Pb gave him a look of interest, rather than of annoyance.

"Oh, an electro song? That doesn't sound too bad actually. Perhaps it wasn't meant to be a slower love song, but a more fast paced adventurous song...I might actually make a remix of it with this idea, thanks. I love hearing the opinions of my audience. Sometimes they grow scared because they think I'm gonna lash at them, but I appreciate all criticism, good and bad." she said, handing him the CD back.

"I honestly thought you were gonna stab him in the neck with that pen, color me surprised." Noire said, arms crossed in annoyance.

"Heavens no! I love all my fans dearly, why would I stab him in the neck?" she asked. Akira had taken notice of the musical lines in her eyes, almost as if measuring her heart beat. While he found it odd, he also found it cute.

"Oh you know...he technically did insult your music, but whatever."

"Jeez Noire, it isn't an insult. It's called critique! You know where I come from, I wrote a lot of amateur stories, and there was a review function in the website that I used. It's perfectly normal for people to critique others."

"You're an author? Have you written anything I know?" the idol asked, earning a head share from the boy.

"I haven't written anything here yet, but I'll be sure to let you know if I do." he said cheerfully.

"Well, we should probably go, we're holding up the line. It was nice meeting you in person Lyrica, I can't wait to hear you live!" Uni said cheerfully.

"I'll make sure to keep an eye out for you. Thanks for coming all the way here today, it means a lot that you did!" the idol replied.

"Hey, what are you doing?! Put that down this instant!"

Akira glanced up at the stage, seeing one of the band members wrestling a case from someone dressed as a security guard. The person ended up shooting his hand with a gun, causing him to let go of the case. They quickly turned to run, jumping off the stage.

"Chris! Oh no they shot him!" 5pb cried, standing up from her seat.

"No, they took your guitar! It was the one for the raffle, someone has to go get it!" the man named Chris said, clutching his bleeding hand. Akira smirked, handing his CD and VIP pass to Noire.

"I got this. Up up, Speed up!" the boy chanted, an orange clock appearing under his feet, bathing him with a light orange light. He shot forward with great speed, rushing through the gathered crowd. He started closing the distance between him and the suspect, who was running straight for the exit, hugging the guitar case close to themselves.

He hissed as he turned the corner, hopping over large crates and sliding under large stage equipment. The perpetrator had used this go gain speed and get some distance from him. He ended up reaching the exit, the light of the setting sun blinding him for a few seconds. He looked around, catching them running toward a stairwell leading away from the stadium. He broke into a sprint, quickly heading toward the stairwell, he reached the top step and sprung forward, jumping over the stairwell, landing on the ground and rolling away. He smirked as he continued running, racing after the perpetrator.

" _Come on, I was in the Stride team back home, this should be childs play."_

He ducked into another street, running in the same direction as the thief. They turned into another plaza, and he quickly crossed the street, ducking and weaving through the cars, ducking into the side street. The thief threw some trashcans in his way, which he easily jumped over. He took a sharp right, racing up the stairs, taking the steps two at a time. He reached the top and stopped for a few seconds, taking a deep breath. He caught the thief a short distance away, and started running in their direction.

" _Jesus, they're speedy, they must be using some Agi Boosters or something."_ he thought to himself.

He kept running toward the thief, running through a fountain splashing water in all directions. He jumped onto the ground, rolling to reduce the impact. He pressed his palm to the ground, holding his arm behind himself. He let out the breath he had been holding, breaking into another sprint after the person. He caught a strand of green hair peeking from their hood, his eyes widening a bit. He was forced to stop when a truck drove down the street, making him growl in anger.

"Underling...I knew I recognized them...she must be trying to...make a quick buck...with that guitar." he muttered. The truck finally drove off, allowing him to cross the street. He looked around, frowning a bit.

"Hey you, we're you chasing that woman with the case?" an elderly man asked, earning a nod from the boy.

"Yeah, she stole that case from 5pb, did you happen to see where she went?" he asked.

"Yeah, she went that way, heading toward the docks. She had slowed down a bit, so she may have stopped." the man said. Akira thanked the man and broke into a sprint, running in the direction he had pointed out. He started lightly jogging, pretending to be a runner out for some exercise.

He kept his eyes peeled as he looked around, hoping to find a trace of Underling. He did see a shop owner picking up some stuff from the ground, telling a police officer about someone who had bumped into his stand. When he saw the direction the man was pointed, he started jogging in that direction. As soon as he turned the corner, he saw Underling taking a break not far from him. He smirked and quickened his pace, heading straight toward her.

"Hey, stop right there!" he called out.

"Gah, stop chasing me!" Underling cried, breaking into another run. Underling disappeared down another street, making him growl in anger. His eyes widened a bit when he saw a nearby building was completely open. He sighed and changed his course, heading toward the house.

He raced up the steps, startling a woman who was about to close the door. He apologized profusely as he continued running through the house, shooting through the back door. He vaulted over the picket fence, landing in a crouch before bursting forward. He snapped his fingers, casting another Haste on himself, giving himself more speed and stamina.

It wasn't long before he spotted Underling again. He saw her running down another stairwell, heading down toward the docks. He continued his chase, running straight onto the roof of the building that was located next to the stairwell. He landed on it with a bang, the tiles broke from his weight and slid off the roof, breaking on the cobblestone below. He shimmied down, slowly dropping to the ground below. He crouched down and crawled toward the nearby shipping yard peeking around the corner.

His eyes widened a bit when he saw Underling, speaking to another person, a man it seemed. He was dressed in a typical sailor uniform, a white shirt with matching white pants and a round hat with a black bill. There was a large speedboat docked beside them, making Akira believe he was the captain of the vessel. He saw Underling handing him a stack of money, and wondered briefly where she got it. He took a deep breath, walking calmly from around the corner, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"So yeah, you'll take me to Zoon District right?"

"I don't know why you'd like to go there miss, but I'll take you. We'll have to wait until the tide goes down a bit for you to get safely on it though."

"I don't care, just take me as soon as possible!"

"Aha! I have found you woman!" Akira cried out, causing Underling to scream, almost dropping the guitar case in her hands.

"How did you find me so quickly? I thought I ditched you?!"

"You can't ditch me...just so you know, I was the number two racer in my old school's Stride Team, and I was the third runner, meaning I'm used to courses like this. I happen to be good at parkour. You can't ditch me that easily." he said, a proud smile on his face.

"The hell is Stride?" Underling asked, causing the boy to deflate a bit.

"It doesn't matter, what does matter is that you stole 5pb's guitar and shot her band member in the hand. Return it now, or I'll show you a world of hurt!" he said, adopting a firm look on his face.

"Whoa, you stole 5pb's guitar? I'm sorry miss, but deal's off...I don't help thieves out." the man said. Underling pulled out her pistol, pointing it at the man.

"You will take me to Zoon District, or I'll kill you!" the woman said, causing the man to hold his hands up. Akira grit his teeth, quickly summoning his keyblade. He aimed at at her, firing a block of ice at her hand, freezing the gun and making it useless.

"Nice try, but I won't let you. Now, I'll tell you again, return that guitar, or I won't respond for my actions." he said firmly.

"Fine, I'll show you my new power!" she said, pulling out a blue bottle from her pocket. She ingested the liquid, her body glowing brightly as all of her stats were maxed out. She let out a laugh, tossing the guitar aside, thankfully not damaging it.

"Oh boy, a stat booster...I'm so scared." Akira said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"You should be scared, I'm going to show you my new strength." Underling cried angrily. He shrugged, smirking at her as his body started glowing crimson.

"Well, I hope you don't mind me stepping up my game. Sharicite, Give me Power!" he cried, snapping his hand down. Lowee's Sharicite appeared in his hand, and he quickly placed it in his chest.

His clothes turned crimson, all of the areas that were black became a brilliant red, while the areas that were blue turned a dark black. He snapped his arms to the sides, willing his arm guards to appear. He kicked the air, his leg guards flashing onto his legs. He crouched down, taking a hold of the glowing energy, which burst from his hands, forming his keyblades. He spun them around as fast as he could, striking them hard enough to cause sparks to fly in all directions.

"What the hell? I thought that was a one time thing!" Underling cried, fear etched in her mind. Akira shook his head, holding the keyblade in his right hand outward.

"Not at all...you see, White Heart has granted me access to her sharicite, since it was her sisters that allowed me its power in the first place. So I can use this form to whoop your butt any day of the week. Also, do you like my new keyblade? It's pretty isn't it?" he asked.

The keyblade in his right hand was indeed a very beautiful blade. It was slightly longer than Starlight, and much thinner, looking like a sword made of ice. It had a sharpened point at the end, the teeth being in the shape of a snowflake. The hilt and guard of the sword was also in the likeness of a snowflake, glittering brightly in the disappearing sunlight. The chain attached to it was made of sterling silver, and shaped like Lowee's Crest. The familiar calligraphic L was etched onto the hilt of the blade, where it met the guard.

"Where did you get that?" Underling asked, curiosity and fear etched in her voice.

"It was a gift from White Heart of course. She took some of her shares and created this special keychain for my keyblade, synthesizing it from some ores located deep in Lowee's White Mountains. I like to call it, Chrystal Heart. Come at me, I'm gonna show you just how much stronger I've gotten in the last few days."

Underling grit her teeth as she ran forward, making Akira roll his eyes at her sudden move. He shot forward, spinning his entire body around, slamming both blades into her body in a diagonal slash. He easily pushed her back, jumping into the air.

"Brave Shot!" he cried, the crimson energy flowed through the ground, making the woman scream in pain. She slammed into the ground, quickly getting to her feet. She held her hand outward, summoning an iron sword into it.

"Rapid Slash!" the woman cried, throwing a chain of speedy slashes at the boy. He rose Chrystal Heart in a defensive guard, easily blocking each strike. He easily moved forward, spinning around to deliver a Retaliating Slash, stunning the woman a bit.

"Sonic End!" he cried, spinning his keyblades as fast as he could. He let out a battle cry, slamming his blades as hard as he could against Underling. He raised stats made it much harder for him to do significant damage to her.

"Hehe, my raised stats make your attacks that much weaker boy. There's no way you'll beat me!" Underling cried, throwing a fierce punch to his face. She planted a foot on his knee, driving her elbow into his chin, causing him to fall to the ground.

" _Fuck...the hurt like hell!"_ he thought, spitting some blood on the ground. He pain in his gut as the woman kicked him, sending him tumbling back.

"Ha, so much for the invincible...what's your name again?" She asked.

"It's Akira...Akira Takamaki, and you better remember it! Omega Finale!" the boy cried, slamming his knee into her chest. He spun his keyblades around, chaining several slashes, finishing with a crossing slash. He clutched his chest in pain, feeling a sharp sting in his chest.

" _She must have bruised one of my ribs...Valor Form gets rid of all my magic, so I can't even heal. Damn, I should have packed more potions."_ he thought. He saw a bright glowing light at the corner of his eye, before it swirled around him, healing all of his injuries, he looked a bit confused, only to hear footsteps behind him.

"So, this is where you went. I gotta say, you made it quite far thief, but this is far enough. Now you have the audacity to attack my friends?" a familiar voice asked, causing Underling to cringe. Standing beside Akira was the Siren of Leanbox, and she looked very pissed.

"Oh ho ho, since when is 5pb friends with this lowly wretch?" Underling asked, holding her sword at the ready.

"That isn't your concern, now return the guitar, or I'll have to attack you." 5pb said firmly. Akira noticed she had another guitar in her position, a black Fender Stratocaster, that was plugged into a waist amp.

"Then try me, there's a lot of money to be made from something like this, and I am not giving it up. Rapid Rush!" Underling cried, racing at the idol.

"Lyrica, look out!" Akira cried, trying to intercept the attack. 5Pb on the other hand didn't look at all worried. She rose her hand up, a smirk on her face.

"Requiem Fortissimo!"

The Sharp A chord shot out of her amp like a sound wave, forming a large ball of lightning magic before the idol. It flew straight toward Underling, who easily slashed through it. She threw an attack at the Idol, which Akira easily blocked. He grabbed a hold of Underling's arm and spun her around, slamming Starlight into her back, sending her flying forward. He spun his keyblade above his head, charging his ExE Skill.

"Nightmare Rain!"

"Slow Down!" Underling cried, tossing a bright blue ball of light at Akira. It slammed into his chest, a large clock appeared under his feet, a ticking sound filling the area. The boy grit his teeth as he was physically forced to slow down, so much so that he moved at a Snail's pace.

"Ha, I knew you would try something like that, but I thought ahead. You aren't the only one who got stronger big boy!" she said, running at the boy with a Rush attack. Time returned to normal, forcing the boy to the ground, clutching his chest in pain. He felt his Share energy disappear, returning him to normal.

"Damn, she did too much damage to me." he spat, groaning in pain. 5Pb, grit her teeth in anger, unplugging her guitar from her waist amp.

"Dimension Breaker!" she cried, rushing at the green haired woman. She swung her guitar full force at Underling, slamming it into her chest. She spun around her heel driving the bottom of it into her gut. She rose her leg which crackled with electrical magic, and delivered a fierce leg strike to the woman, who screamed in agony from the electricity. 5Pb finished her attack by bringing her guitar down on Underling's back, driving her to the ground.

"Damn." Akira muttered, forcing himself to his feet. He cast a weak Cure spell on himself, using the last of his mana to do so. He frowned as he went into a recharge state, waiting for his mana to slowly regenerate. 5Pb plugged her guitar back into her amp and started rapidly strumming it, causing Underling to scream in pain.

"Okay, okay! I give up, just stop playing that horrible music!" she shouted, trying and failing to cover her ears.

"That's what I thought." the idol said, a smile on her face.

"Well, it seems you two did our job for us." a familiar voice said, causing the two to turn around. Green Heart landed behind them, along with Black Heart and Uni. The three goddesses looked ready to fight, but were quite surprised to see Underling laying defeated on the ground.

"Took you long enough Vert, jeez what were you doing? Playing a video game?" Akira asked, giving the green haired goddess a grin.

"You know me well Akira, I didn't see your email until a few minutes ago. It was a good thing Noire came to inform me." she said, glancing at the white haired goddess.

"Well of course, I just figured a goddess needs to handle the issues that arise in her nation...I didn't do it because I cared or anything." she replied, arms crossed.

"You should have seen her Akira, she was really worried about you...although I am curious, how did you send a text if you were running after Underling?" Uni asked, ignoring the glare her sister was giving her.

"Oh that's easy, during the time I lost Underling, I shot off a quick email to Vert, hopping she would read it. I already knew you two would inform her, but I figured I would give her a heads up. However, now that she's been defeated, its time to toss her ass in jail." Akira said, turning to face the woman. She shot to her feet, gaining some distance between them.

"Ladies, Akira...remember today as the day you almost cought Linda Grimoire! Have a nice day everyone!" she said, jumping into the water. Akira raced toward the edge of the dock, only to see a cloud of white water where the woman had landed. He sighed, head hanging low.

"This isn't the first and last time I'm gonna see her...and what's up with that Pirates of the Caribbean reference author? Did you seriously have to throw it at me?" Akira asked, looking at the sky.

Well duh, what kind of story do you think this is? I need to keep you all on your toes.

"Well...fancy that." Vert said, returning to her human form, followed by Noire, who had a frown on her face.

"I was hoping to actually catch her...she's still wanted for questioning after what happened in Lowee."

"Can't do anything about that now." Uni replied, earning a nod from her sister. Akira knelt down next to the case, looking it over for damages. While scuffed, it looked like it didn't suffer a lot. He flicked it open, eyes widening at what was tucked inside.

"Oh wow...this is a beautiful guitar." the boy said, tracing the instrument that lied within.

It was a faded Cherry Red Gibson Explorer. It was a six stringed guitar, with bright golden keys, and an oak colored neck, with black colored frets. The outer edges of the instruments were a dark smokey color, fading into the brilliant red around the center of the guitar. The headstock was a bit dropped, with a pointed edge which was also cherry red in color. The knobs matched the keys, being a brilliant golden color, with black colored numbers on the edges. Even the on switch and whammy bar were gold. He could see 5pb's signature near the bottom of it, in a brilliant silver marker. He noticed it had been glossed over to preserve the signature.

"Do you like it?"

He glanced back at the idol, giving her a nod. His eyes fell back to the instrument. It was a beautiful piece, one that reminded him of his own guitar back home. He was at least glad both worlds shared similar designs when it came to instruments, it reminded him that even if he was away from the places he knew, he could still remember his home with the simplest of things.

"This is a special guitar you know, I had it custom made for my world tour, but I ended up receiving two of them on accident. So I was going to raffle this one off on my radio show. Not many people know this, but I'm ambidextrous, but my right hand gets strained quite a bit when I'm on stage, so I used my dominant left hand to play."

"So that's why you had it made...I'm sure you noticed, but I'm a lefty too...I was trying not to make it obvious when fighting dual hand, but I tend to swing harder with my left, which was why I was guarding so much with my right. The world doesn't really appease the left handed too much." he said, chuckling a bit.

"Hmm, I have a proposition for you, Akira...just by looking I can tell that you're well versed in playing the guitar. You wouldn't look at it so fondly if you didn't...so, since you went this far to get it back, I'll let you have it."

"What? Are you serious?" he asked shooting to his feet. 5Pb shied back a bit, looking away from the boy.

"Y-yeah, I'm dead serious! But I have a condition, you can keep it if you play for Chris during the concert. He was my lead guitarist and that Underling shot his hand, our friend Nathan won't be showing up until tomorrow afternoon, so we've got no one to fill his spot until then. You would have to play for tonight and tomorrow, it would be so much better to be in the concert rather than watching it, wouldn't you say?" she asked.

"You...want me to play the concert? But I've only heard your songs a few times, you can't expect me to just...play...just like that!" Akira said.

"That is true...how about I give you a list of songs that we're going to play. Think you can memorize them all before eight o'clock?" she asked. The boy looked at his watch, seeing it was ten past seven. He bit his lip, glancing at the instrument on the floor.

"I'll do my best, but I want you to let me remix Dimension Tripper. I got my laptop on me and I downloaded the latest mixing software, I'll have it ready by tomorrow's concert, do we have a deal?" he asked, holding his hand out. The idol smiled, giving it a firm shake.

"We have ourselves a deal. Lady Vert, Lady Noire, it's imperative that we not waste time getting back to the arena. We've got fifty minutes for Akira here to learn every song we're going to perform, would it be alright to ask for a lift?" she asked.

"Of course dear, I don't mind at all!" Vert said happily, an amused smile on her face.

"I suppose...but you better not get used to me carrying you Akira, I mean it!" Noire said, earning a sigh from the boy.

"Sure thing Noire. My body is in your supple hands, so don't drop me." he said, giving her a wink. She growled in annoyance, willing herself to transform. The boy closed the guitar case, locking it up and holding it close to himself.

Though Akira didn't show it, he was extremely nervous about what was going to happen. He had never been to a concert before, and now he was helping the headlining act. He knew there was another band going on before 5pb was due on stage, but in that span of time, he had to learn several songs, he only hoped his fingers could handle more than three songs...whatever the case, he was in for the night of his life.

 _ **xxx Omake xxx**_

"Excuse me Akira, are you perhaps busy with anything?"

The boy looked up from his sketch pad, surprised to see the oracle standing before him. Kei Jinguji was a kind woman, practically Noire's best friend when it came to office work. He hadn't seen much of her, only during dinner time or when they passed each other in the hallways. The young woman looked a bit troubled, as if something had been brought up to her attention, but it was too serious to ask anyone else but a personal friend.

"I wasn't exactly doing anything...is something wrong Kei? You seem troubled." he said, standing up from his seat, closing his sketch pad.

"Well...I'm not exactly troubled, but I fear one of us is. I normally try not to intrude into her life, but Noire seemed a little...out of it when she left earlier."

"Out of it? How so?" he asked curiously.

"Well...I handed her a stack of personal requests earlier. One of them seemed to bother her quite a bit, and I'm afraid she actually may have taken it." Kei said. Akira looked a bit concerned now, his body language changing from a relaxed one to a more anxious one.

"Just tell me where she went and I'll go check on her...she didn't decide to take a dungeon on her own did she?" he asked.

"Yes, she took an escort mission and headed to a dungeon not far from here. It's known as Vita Dimension, named for the unusual pixels and colorful dungeon floors. It was an abandoned expansion to Vita city to the north, but was abandoned when monsters infested it. Do be careful Akira, I'm not exactly sure what the mission specified."

"You can count on me Kei, I won't let you down!" he said cheerfully.

It was about a seventy minute walk from the northern exit of Lastation. Vista city was the closest city to the capital, about ten miles away, so the area that he was to explore was actually rather close, about seven miles away from the central city. The entrance to the dungeon was actually rather lucrative. It was a beautiful mechanical arch, with the letters spelling out Vita City out in bright blue neon. Large vines had wrapped around most of the sign, but the letters were still very visible.

Walking through it, the dusty path turned into a dark stone walkway that lead into the city's expansion. He now noticed what Kei had mentioned, about the buildings being all blocky and colorful. The streets were lined with black oil lamps, some of the electric posts flickered at odd intervals. Due to the smog in the area, it was actually a bit darker than other areas of Lastation. It actually reminded him of the industrial area of Lastation, which he often avoided walking through.

He saw a few monsters in front of him, and quickly summoned his keyblade, killing them almost instantly. He continued walking further into the small city, avoiding all of the monsters he could. The buildings around him were all in similar states, all of them having broken windows, missing doors and whatnot. They actually looked like they had never been occupied. If what Kei had said was true, then that meant that all of the houses in this area had been built only to never be used. It made it a good place for people to hide, criminals with dirty pasts...and that made him worry.

"No...Noire can handle herself...she's a goddess after all." he muttered to himself, continuing his walk.

It also occurred to him that he didn't know exactly where Noire had gone, or that person she was supposed to escort. So without much to go on, he just did his best to keep his eyes and ears out so he could find her easier. He walked into an open street, finding what looked to be a plaza of sorts, there was a large cement fountain in the center, with a stone statue that had been broken apart years prior.

He heard a soft growl beside him, and instantly froze up. It was a growl that he had heard once before, on a mission he had taken with Uni. It was the growl of a Fenrir. A large wolf like creature, which was blue in color, and had sharp claws. They were normally B class monsters, and were scene around forests and other industrial dungeons. It made sense why it would be there.

"Alright...where are you?" he muttered, keeping his eyes peeled for the creature. He held his keyblade lose in his hand, ready to strike if needed. The hunkering form of the Fenrir started coming out of the smog, slowly stepping forward. It growled at the boy, as if sizing him up, as if he were prey. For all intents and purposes, Akira was prey, since he had walked into its territory.

Akira looked directly into its eyes, as it clawed at the ground, slicing the black blocks apart with ease, long gashes now decorating the ground. Akira lowered his stance a bit, keeping his weight on either leg, ready to make a move. Finally the Fenrir did, aiming a claw at him. Akira rolled out of the way, quickly jumping to his feet. He held his keyblade up, casting a Thunder Spell on it.

"Shit, the fur is too thick...guess I'll have to do this the hard way." he said, dashing at the large wolf. He used an upper swing on the underside, causing it to move back a bit.

Using this change, he ran forward, bashing the Fenrir's face with precise attacks. He jumped into the air, swiping to and fro, releasing a small blast of light. He chained together another series of slashes, the top of the keyblade bursting into flames. He jumped into the air, slamming it hard into the ground.

"Explosion!" he cried, releasing the energy into the ground. The Fenrir howled in pain, slamming into the ground.

"Take that! Up! Up! Speed Up!" he chanted, holding his hand up, a brilliant orange clock appearing under his feet. The haste spell took effect, making the boy run twice as fast as before. He let out a cry as a pink light swirled around the tip of his keyblade.

"Zantetsuken!" he chanted, jabbing the Fenrir in the side. The attack was so strong it made it fly into the fountain behind it, shattering the last of the stone statues.

The Fenrir got back onto its feet, roaring loudly as it dashed forward, using a sort of headbutting attack. Akira rose his keyblade in a guard, an ethereal shield appearing before him. The Fenrir moved back, stunned as the boy literally broke its guard. He jumped forward, chaining another Rapid Rush, jumping at the creature with a downward slash. He pulled his sword back, light bursting from the hilt, turning it into a giant sword of rainbow light.

"This is it, Tornado Sword!" he cried, swiping his keyblade at the creature. It let out a cry of pain as it was sliced clean in half. The Fenrir burst into pixels shortly after, a single claw being left behind. The boy grabbed it, running his finger over it, cringing a bit at the new cut on his digit.

"This is sharp as hell, I'm sure Uni can turn it into a knife." he said, placing it in his pouch.

He heard a sharp scream not far from where he was, and rapidly turned around. He broke into a sprint, quickly heading toward it. He jumped over some large water pipes that had been left behind, vaulting over a stairwell. Landing in a roll, he shot to his feet and continued running forward, using one of the signs to aid his turning as he ran into another street. He arrived at an open street, seeing a large disco ball like object in the center of the street, half of it being shattered on the ground, though it didn't look recent at all.

"Noire!" he cried out, catching the woman's attention. The nerdy boy next to her jolted a bit, backing away, hitting the glass ball behind him.

"Akira, what are you doing here?" Noire asked, quickly running to hise side. He panted a bit for breath, licking his lips slightly.

"Kei sent me to look for you. She said you looked troubled when you left for this mission. I heard you scream, is something wrong?"

"Yes, the person I was supposed to be escorting is actually a huge fucking pervert! And so are the rest of you!" Noire cried, looking into the smog. It was then that Akira noticed four more young men, all of them dressed almost the same. Plaid shirts, baggy jeans and face full of zits. The only one not like them was actually holding up a video camera.

"What...what the hell did he do to you?" Akira asked, causing the goddess to grow angry.

"He brought me here with the intention of making a sex tape. He wanted his friends to take turns while they all showed me their desire. Ugh, I honestly thought you wanted to come here to look for cosplay materials, but I was fucking wrong!" she cried angrily.

"P-please Lady Black Heart, it won't be as bad as you make it seem. If you'd like, that boy next to you can be the main actor. I'm content with watching." the nerd said, causing the boy to growl.

"You know, I'm not one to hate people. I call myself a bit of a nerd because of the games I play and the stuff I like to do. But you...you all fucking disgust me. You know I used to beat people like you whenever they tried getting fresh with my sister?" he asked, summoning his keyblade.

"P-please...don't hurt me or my friends...we just want an amazing lasting memory. Watching someone take Lady Black Heart's purity would be the act of the century! Watching as the slowly peel off her clothes, slowly massaging her breasts, right before they seal the deal...wouldn't that be something you'd like to do?" the nerd asked. Akira held his keyblade outward, throwing it at the boy as hard as he could, the sound of glass shattering filled the area as the weapon embedded itself into the large disco ball.

"You have until the count of three to get the fuck out of my sight...or I swear I will kill you." the boy said firmly.

"Come on Steven, it isn't worth it!" the camera boy cried, turning away from the scene. The others ran off, leaving Steven behind. The boy let out a chuckle, as he shrugged his backpack of, pulling out what looked like a gun.

"Alright, looks like we'll have to do this the hard way then. You move and I'll shoot Black Heart, and don't even think of transforming either sweetheart." the boy said, causing the two to raise their hands up.

"Tch...I should have known you had something like this planned. Who the hell are you anyway?"

"I'm just a humble boy, who wants to go down in history as the only man to bed a goddess. Trust me, I could have called your sister out here, since she cant transform, using the smog to my advantage would have been easy, but be glad I like women with a little meat on the front." he said, licking his lips.

"You sick bastard! When I get my hands on you, you're gonna wish you hadn't been born!" Noire cried. The boy smirked, letting out a single round, striking her shoulder.

"Noire!" Akira cried, trying to reach for the goddess, only to be shot himself. The two of them fell onto the ground, lightning coursing through their bodies.

"P-paralyzing...r-rounds." the ravenette hissed. She was unable to move, which meant she wasn't able to call forth her weapon, transform or even defend herself. Akira was in much the same state, his muscles completely frozen.

"That's right...you didn't comply my dear, so now I have to do things the hard way. So much for putting my faith in you, guess I should have believed in Green Heart instead." the boy said, walking forward the goddess, a sneer on his face.

"Hey asshole...touch her and will show you no mercy! I won't stop until you are dead!" Akira hissed.

"Aw, isn't that sweet. Keep barking dog, because you won't be able to bite, not for a long time!" the boy said, kicking Akira in the face, sending him sprawling back.

"Akira!" Noire cried, eyes widening in shock. The boy spat a glob of blood onto the ground, looking up at the nerd with hatred filled eyes.

"Now then, just so you know, I use mimic magic, so I'm not even a nerd...this is just a form I took to fool you Black Heart. So now that I have you where I want you, you'll be able to fulfill my lust filled dream." the boy said, dropping to his knees.

"No...please you can't do this to me!" Noire cried, watching helplessly as the boy forcefully spread her legs.

"Wow, look at these cute panties! I love a girl who can shamelessly wear stripes." he said, unbuckling his belt. He reached up for Noire's underwear, grabbing the elastic band keeping the garment on.

"Asshole! Let her go!" Akira shouted, trying to stand up. He forced himself to his knees, the electrical magic crackling around his body. The nerd rose his gun, shooting the boy again in the center of the chest, a scream of pain echoed through the area as Akira fell down defeated.

"Akira no!" Noire cried. The nerd forcefully ripped her under off, licking his lips as he started down at the most sacred of her body parts.

"Well Black Heart, hope you're ready, because I am!" he said. Akira forced himself back up. Summoning his keyblade to his hand, he held it firmly in his hand. The nerd looked up, rolling his eyes.

"You're paralyzed bro...just let it go. You can have a go with her after I'm done...there's nothing you can do to help anyway." he said, shrugging it off.

"Cure!" he chanted, the weak healing spell swirled around him, healing his paralysis. The nerd's eyes widened as he rapidly stood up, aiming his gun at Akira, who sprung forward, deflecting the bullet.

"Gah!" the man cried, slamming into the large glass ball behind him. Akira let out a furious growl, as he punched the man in the face. He grabbed a hold of his head, smashing it into the glass ball repeatedly. He did it a second time, then a third and a fourth until the man had started crying from the glass in his face. Akira dropped him, watching him writhe in pain.

"P-please...I'm s-sorry." he said.

"You don't get to say sorry...not for almost doing what you were going to do, you fucking pig. You aren't going to lay a hand on my goddess ever again."

"Please...I don't want to die!" the nerd cried. Akira spun his keyblade around, slamming the tip straight into the nerd's chest. He let out a gasp as it sunk into his chest, glowing a brilliant gold. Akira pulled it free, watching as a crystalline heart left his chest, floating higher and higher until it had faded from existence.

"Rot in hell you pile of filth." Akira spat, watching the nerd's body literally burst into light, leaving no trace of the man behind. He turned back to Noire, who was crying from the ordeal. He used Cure on her, healing her from the paralysis. She quickly got up, wrapping her arms around his neck, crying into his shoulder.

"Oh Akira...I was so scared! I felt so helpless, I've never felt something like that!" she said.

"It's fine Noire, it's all over now...none of this will ever happen again. From now on, I'm not letting you go anywhere alone. Being Gamindustri's most popular Goddess has drawbacks. I don't want anything like this to happen to you or Uni. I care about the two of you too much for that!" he said firmly. Noire released her hold of the boy, wiping her tears away.

"P-please...don't t-tell anyone a-about this." she said.

"Of course...this stays between us. Let's get you home...do you want my jacket? The bastard tore your dress a bit." he said, trying not to look at her skirt.

"Oh...yes please." she said softly. The boy nodded, pulling the zipper down, unhooking the bottom. He handed it to the goddess, who quickly tied it around her waist.

"Um...Akira...I want to thank you...this is gonna be weird so..close your eyes." she said.

"You aren't gonna stab me are you?" he asked.

"No...why would I?" she asked curiously. He shrugged, closing his eyes. The goddess took a deep breath, leaning up on her tip toes. She pressed her lips against his own, causing the boy to stiffen.

He wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her closer to himself, deepening the kiss slightly. She tried pulling away, only for him to take a hold of her head, keeping her in place. They pulled away a second later, staring into each others eyes.

"S-sorry Noire...I got caught up in the moment."

"You're...an amazing kisser. That was my first kiss by the way." she said shyly, making the boy smile.

"I'm happy your first kiss was amazing...just so you know, I like kissing a lot, so that's why I'm so good." he said. She shook her head, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I know I almost got...well you know...but I still want to reward you...maybe you can use your imagination." she said, giving him a wink. She pressed her lips against his once more, moaning into his mouth as she darted her tongue within. She took a hold of one of his hands, lowering it down to her breast, causing him to pull away from her.

"Noire...what are you doing?" he asked.

"It's alright...this is what I want." she said softly.

"If you say so...wouldn't it be better to do this on a bed?" he asked.

"It doesn't have to be...just..put your hands on me, be gentle." she said softly earning a nod from the boy. He started kissing her, reaching a hand under her skirt.

 _ **xxx**_

Noire let out a scream, sitting up in her chair. She held a hand to her chest trying to steady her beating heart. She looked around her, seeing the light of her computer shining on her face. The door flew open a second later, and Akira ran in, followed by Uni and Nepgear who looked at the CPU with concern.

"Something wrong Noire?" Akira asked. She looked at him, a bright blush on her face.

"Nothing at all."

"Noire, you look flushed...are you sure you're alright? Are you perhaps sick?" Nepgear asked, earning a nod from Uni.  
"Yeah, you're cheeks are red...maybe you should take a break." she suggested.

"You're right...I need to take a shower anyway...a really really cold shower." she said, logging off of her computer.

"Um...me and the girls were gonna hit the arcade...you wanna maybe tag along?" Akira asked.

"No no...you three have fun, make sure Nepgear gets a good look around Lastation alright?" she asked, hurrying over to her dresser.

"Of course...she did show us around Planeptune after all...Big sis are you sure you're alright?" Uni asked, earning a nod from her sister.

"I just had a weird dream, nothing major. Uh here, so you can get yourself some tokens." she said, handing her sister several banknotes.

"Thanks sis, come on guys." Uni said happily, dragging Nepgear out of the office.

"You had a weird dream eh? You know I had one of those too...for some reason I was surrounded by a lot of cotton candy...oh well, I'll bring you back a plushie or something...enjoy your shower." he said, earning a nod from the goddess. As soon as the boy left, she let out a sigh, running her fingers through her hair.

"I hate wet dreams."


	11. Concert Time

**A/N:**

 **Celestial: Ahem...so it seems we've had some...technical difficulties. As it turns out, the previous chapter was not the singing chapter. I repeat, the previous chapter was not the singing chapter.**

 **Noire: Why didn't you change the Authors Note then?**

 **Celestial: Noire, there was once a man who uttered these amazing words..."Fuck it, we're doing it Live!" So I couldn't go back to change it. And thus it leads to the first double post of this story...so all of the readers get to enjoy an extended cut of the Leanbox arc, since they get two chapters instead of one.**

 **Uni: I guess it's alright. More screen time for us.**

 **Akira: Indeed, and I do get to do my parkour bits and everything, so it's totally fine!**

 **Celestial: Also, how are you all liking those Omakes I've been creating? I felt the need to strengthen the bond between the Lastation Trio, and make them more tight nit. That way everything that happens during the main scenario makes more sense.**

 **Akira: I'm liking them, especially that Wet Dream from the last chapter.**

 **Noire: Shut the fuck up Akira! You're not supposed to know about that stuff!**

 **Uni: Noire had a wet dream? That explains why she gave us money. Noire never gives me money!**

 **Akira: Oh trust me, it was the wet dream to top all wet dreams...turns out Dream Akira and Dream Noire got freaky. Dream Akira put his hand under her skirt.**

 **Noire: AAAAHHH! I'm not listening LA LA LA!**

 **Celestial: Noire, remember the words! Fuck it, we're doing it live!**

 **Noire: I hate being in this group.**

Hyperdimension Neptunia Hearts

Chapter 10

Concert Time

Akira let out a sigh, falling to his knees after his first concert. The band was congratulating him for a job well done. As it turned out, Ryoma who he had met during his trip to Lowee had actually been 5pb's Drummer. He was at least glad to at least have a familiar face.

He had met Chris, the sandy blond who had been shot in the hand. The man had gone through various songs, teaching him the ups and downs of them and even had him hear the guitar line of each one so he could memorize them. Thankfully, Akira had been a passionate guitarist, and had easily learned each song, though it took him about ten minutes to learn each one. In the end, he had to fake his playing while a track was playing in the back, but they had done it in a way that no one really noticed, and if they did they didn't care. 5Pb's voice was enough for them to be happy.

Billy Jo was the name of the bassist. A young woman of twenty, with messy black hair in a low ponytail. She had pale skin, her eyes being lined with black eye shadow and white eyeliner. She was wearing a black tank top with a white spaghetti strap shirt underneath. She wore a ruffled black and red skirt, long torn stockings and black platform shoes. Her instrument of choice was a Rickenbacker bass guitar.

She had shown quite the dexterity when it came to playing the instrument. So much so that she had her own solo during one of the songs, which was followed by a loud guitar rift which he was thankfully able to play. The young woman had quickly taken to him, as she was glad he had bothered to track down the thief and fight against her to bring the guitar back.

The final member of the band was a young man named Yin, who was responsible for handling the keyboard. He was dressed in a bright blue shirt, with skinny black jeans, which he sagged a bit, and wore bright green converse sneakers. He was wearing a pair of white brimmed glasses on his face, which were oak colored, and were more for style than for seeing. He had been responsible not only for the electro beats during some of the songs, but also for playing various instruments that the band itself didn't have. He also understood why Lyrica had chosen the name 5pb, since it referenced all five of her band members, including herself.

"Come on Akira, don't be a wuss! You did great, I'm surprised you were able to handle 300,000 people watching you fumble around with that guitar!" Ryoma said, earning a slap to the head from Billy Jo.

"Don't you dare listen to this idiot, you did great Akira...being able to learn seven songs in the span of fifty minutes is something no one is able to do." she said.

"Jo-Jo has a point, I'm mighty impressed with your skills kiddo...in fact, if it wasn't because Nathan was already on his way up here, I would ask you to finish the tour with us." Chris said, clapping his shoulder.

"I don't think I could handle it. I mean, back in my world I posted my own stuff on YouTube, but it wasn't anything live...I totally wasn't ready for that." he said, hugging his guitar tightly.

"It's totally fine, in fact Lyrica was really nervous during her first show, but she was able to over come it. All you have to do is feel the music, and just let it go!" Billy Jo added, earning a nod from the boy.

"Of course, Lyrica is still a shy little bunny when she isn't on stage. I mean look at where she's sitting away from all of us!" Ryoma deadpanned, earning a chuckle from Yin, who had sat down in the beanbag chair.

Akira took the chance to actually look around the green room they had entered. The walls had been painted a brilliant green, the baseboards being painted white, along with the ceiling. There was a long counter at the front, with various mirrors for the girls to put on their make up, there was also another room which doubled as a dressing room and was filled with various outfits. It also had a mini fridge, a cart filled with various snacks and places for them all to sit. The idol in question was sitting in a love seat, across the room from everyone. She gave them a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, it's hard for me to get used to being with so many people!" she admitted.

"She's known us practically since middle school, and yet she's all by her lonesome. Tell me if that makes sense Akira." Ryoma said, wrapping his arm around the boy's shoulder.

"Well, it's not wrong to be shy, just let her have her space...I guess?" he replied, earning a frown from the boy.

"Anyway, you best be here really early, the concert starts at eleven and ends at three PM. Yin Yang Yo should have sent you the list of songs we need you to listen to." the boy said, earning a growl from the blond.

"I swear to Lady Green Heart, if you keep calling me that, I'm going to shove my Keytar right up your ass." the boy said, causing Chris to laugh, groaning in pain right after due to his hand.

"Oh right, Lyra said you were gonna remix Dimension Tripper, can I expect an early cut before stage time?" Billy Jo asked, earning a smirk from the boy.

"Sorry Jo, you'll have to wait, the only ones who'll know before hand are Ryoma and Yin, since they'll be controlling the beat of the song, you'll follow my lead after we start. The lyrics are staying the same, but the melody is getting the Akira special." he said, a grin on his face.

"Marty, I'm scared!" Ryoma cried, tackling Yin into a beanbag chair, causing the boy to drop his water bottle, shouting obscenities at the drummer.

"Yo Kira, you said you were a cover artist back in your world right? Got any songs you can share with us? We would love to play something from another dimension." Chris said, giving the boy a curious look.

"Still can't believe you're from another world...if Ryoma hadn't told us, then I wouldn't have believed it." Billy Jo said, snagging a water bottle from the table.

"It's crazy...I still don't know what my purpose in this world is, but I've decided to have as much fun as I can, so I can tell my sister about it. As for any cover songs, I've got plenty. I've written my own and done covers of other songs, maybe I can send you some and you can decide if we play them tomorrow or not." Akira said.

"Sounds like a plan, Yin will decide since he mixes our sound."

"Cool, anyway I would love to hang out with you a bit more but I have to go. Not only am I tired from that chase, but I've got some music to get through." he said, placing his guitar back in the case.

"Hey Akira, think I could speak with you outside?" 5pb asked, earning a nod from the boy. He lifted the case up, bidding farewell to his temporary bandmates.

"So, what you think of him Jo? He hubby material for you?" Ryoma asked, earning a glare from the bassist.

"I'm not getting married now, so piss off." she replied, downing the last of her water.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Akira asked, earning a flush from the idol. She gave him a smile, her eyes glittering a bit in the light.

"I wanted to thank you. I know I asked a lot of you tonight, having you memorize all of those songs in such a short period of time, but you handled it without even batting an eye."

"I wouldn't say that, I was nervous the entire time...I was just forced to swallow it while I was on stage. I wasn't about to break down, especially since you were relying on me." he said.

"I suppose, but you did an excellent job...even if you only have tomorrow's concert, I want you to play with all of your might. You said you wanted to remix Dimension Tripper, so I want to hear what you come up with!" she said cheerfully.

"You got it, I'm not letting you down 5pb, that's a promise." he said, giving her a wink. She flushed brightly, glancing away from him.

"Please, I told you to call me Lyrica...5pb is just a stage name after all." she said shyly. He chuckled, giving her a nod.

"As you wish Lyrica...I'll see you tomorrow okay? If you need anything just give me a call, I'm staying at Hotel Verde not far from here." he said.

"Seriously? So are we...wanna wait for a few more minutes while we pack up? We can all head there together!" she said.

"Sure, I don't mind waiting a few more minutes." he said, glancing at his watch. It was already Eleven Thirty Five, and he was sure Noire and Uni were waiting for him, since they were sharing a room.

After a few minutes, Akira and the rest of the band were heading out of the stadium. Ryoma and Chris were speaking amiably with the boy, asking him more about his world. The boy had been enlightening them quite a bit, explaining to them the entertainment that was Facebook while also telling them the funny things that happened over Xbox Live. The two were quite impressed with the similarities between worlds, though they had yet to understand what a Rick Roll was.

The girls were of course gossiping to each other, or rather Billy Jo was, and Lyrica was just quietly listening. She couldn't help but blush at the older girl's comments, especially since they were comments about the young black haired boy. They however ended as soon as they arrived at the hotel, the idol quickly ran toward the elevator, ducking inside before anyone could say anything.

"Sheesh, what did you say to her? She doesn't run off unless Cave embarrasses her." Ryoma said, earning a smirk from Billy Jo.

"That's a secret between girls Ryoma, so unless you grow a pair of tits, I'm not telling you." she said, giving him a sassy wink. Akira let out a chuckle, shaking his head.

"Well, I'll see you all tomorrow, Noire's probably pissed by now." he said.

"Peace out man, let's rock out again tomorrow!" Ryoma said.

"Nice job tonight, I expect the same work tomorrow!" Chris added, earning a wave from the young man as the doors of the elevator closed. The boy leaned back against the elevator, letting the tiredness of the day wash over him. He had been expecting nothing more than getting an autograph from his new favorite idol, and then him returning the next day to hear her singing live. Now he had been given the task of playing her concert, something he had never pictured in his entire life. He closed his eyes, a smile on his face.

" _Whatever force brought me here, thank you for being so freaking awesome with me. You've given me kick ass friends, really neat powers, and now even gave me the chance to be on stage with an idol. I know I should be focusing on returning home, but I can't help but enjoy this."_

You're welcome Akira, I'm doing my best here.

The boy sighed, hearing the wonderful voice of the author echoing in his mind. He knew the secretive man/woman was directing the story as best he or she could. But he also knew that not even he knew the plot, since he was making it up as he or she went. He shook his head, leaving the small metallic room as he arrived on his floor. He walked down the hall, heading toward room 609, pulling out his card key. He slipped it into the door handle and opened the door, seeing the pissed off look on Noire's face.

"There you are! Don't you know it's rude not to call someone to let them know you're coming home late?"

"I missed you too babe, you want me to kiss your cheek like all husbands do to their wives, or would you like a friendly hand shake?" he asked, closing the door behind himself. She growled angrily, looking away from him.

It was then that Akira noticed Noire was actually wearing her nightgown. It had been the first time he had seen the black haired goddess in it. It was a silky white gown, with a single shoulder strap, which was decorated with light ruffles on it. The gown was smooth, reaching down to her knees. She was wearing her hair up as usual, with white scrunchies instead of her normal ribbons. The boy couldn't help but stare.

Realizing what he was staring at, she instantly felt nervous, covering herself up with her arms. She was blushing a bit, not at all being annoyed with his stares. They were more love filled gazes than a lecherous look. He shook his head, glancing toward the wall.

"Sorry Noire, the guys insisted I head to the green room for a breather. Being tasked with playing for a pop idol like 5pb can take it out of you." he said, earning a sigh from the girl.

"It's alright...I know how hard it must have been to be put on the spot like that. For all it's worth, you did an amazing job out there, even if you had to fake the last two songs!"

"Wha...you knew?" he asked, a brilliant blush on his face. She chuckled, placing her hands at her hips, unknowingly giving her breasts a light bounce.

"Of course, as a scion of the electric guitar, I know when a person is playing or faking it. All of your chords were off, your strumming didn't match the speed of the song, and I could clearly see the switch. You can thank the 4k images for that."

"Fuck, here I was thinking I was sneaky. It can't be helped, I ran out of time, but I've been given a second chance! I'm gonna work on mixing Dimension Tripper and listen to the other songs before tomorrow. I'm cutting it a little close, but fuck it, who needs sleep?" he said, setting the guitar case by the living room couch. The suite they had rented for their stay in Leanbox was one of the fancier ones, which had a living room, a kitchen and a master bedroom, which Noire and Uni would be sharing, while he himself got the futon in the living room, not that he minded.

"It's already almost midnight, I can't exactly practice my guitar rifts, seeing as Mini Tsun is already asleep, and there are other guests in this place."

"Two words, head phones! 5Pb provided you with the equipment for you to practice, and seeing as I'm your goddess, I'm not going to let you make an ass of yourself. So if I must, I will sacrifice a bit of my beauty sleep so I can make sure you are prepared for tomorrow. So let's start with 5pb's first song, Paper Hearts." she said, giving him a firm look.

"Ugh...alright." he said, reaching for his guitar. He knew he was in for quite the night.

 _ **xxx**_

It was already 4 in the morning, and Akira was busy working on the new melody for Dimension Tripper. He had to admit, he was already loving the new beat he had created for it, and thanks to the stuff he downloaded onto his computer, he had been able to mix and arrange it in a short amount of time. Noire had fallen asleep on the couch at around three, and he didn't bother waking her up. He had been able to practice each song twice with her leadership skills. He had been quite impressed when she took his guitar and started playing it, even though she denied knowing how to play it. Akira didn't quite understand tsunderes.

He yawned, rubbing his eyes as he added the finishing touches to the melody. With the final keystroke, he successfully finished the song. He grabbed his headphones and plugged it into the auxiliary jack on the side, placing them over his ears. He hit play, allowing the sound to fill his ears.

" _Damn, I out did myself with this...it really is my best work. I do love the original Dimension Tripper, but I have to say, hands down the remix is gonna be better."_ he thought to himself, as he continued listening to the beat. He bobbed his head, singing the lyrics in his mind to make sure it went with the beat.

He ended up listening to the beat several times, so he could memorize the guitar rift near the middle of the song, where Lyrica would be resting and the band would continue the song. He yawned again, deciding to pause the song. He finished the last of the arrangements and sound checks before attaching the file to an email, sending it to Yin so he could listen to it. Once he was done, he closed his computer, setting the headphones aside. He stood up, stretching his tired limbs, cracking his back as he did so.

Glancing toward the couch, he saw the sleeping goddess, hugging one of the cushions. He tried not looking for long, since he could see quite a lot of her cleavage. He flushed, glancing toward the wall instead. He remembered Vista's question from earlier that day, and frowned, shaking his head.

" _Why am I even thinking that? As if I have time for a relationship like that. I'm a human being, and she's an immortal goddess. Besides she doesn't even like me back."_ he thought to himself, a frown on his face.

Thinking of that reminded him of the relationship he had been in a year before, before he had even come to the Hyper Dimension. He had been dating a very beautiful girl named Shiina. She was one of his friends from middle school, and had been in his class when they were in their first year at Shujin. She had been best friends with Takumi as well, making them a tight nit group.

But Shiina was hiding a secret, something that Takumi sought out. Akira had been worried that his girlfriend was getting into an illicit business or something of the sort, since she had actively started avoiding him. Whenever they did hang out, she acted differently from her normal self, she had even tried changing Akira, subtly saying things that would make him make choices he wouldn't normally make. As it turns out, she had been dating another boy behind his back, for nearly six months of their relationship. She even admitted that she liked it better when they were friends instead of boyfriend and girlfriend. Akira had been devastated.

Almost immediately, he had started actively avoiding her. Not just her but every one of his friends, except Takumi. He didn't speak with anyone, he didn't eat often, and he just stayed in bed most of the time. He had spent an entire week in his house, eating nothing but cup ramen for every meal. It was then that Takumi grew worried and had been coming to his house every day to force him to go to school. By that point, Shiina had moved to another school, but the scars were still there.

He had started listening to music a lot, making him become a cover artist. He had even started learning English so he could do cover music from American bands. That's how he started listening to Post Hardcore, all of his English came from music, and he was glad he actually gave it his all so he could learn to speak it properly, even if he had an accent.

He had gotten into playing Magic with his friends and had started resorting to video games to pass the time, finding his love of RPGs. Then one night, while he was tossing and turning, he received the strange dream that eventually brought him to the Hyper Dimension. He sometimes wondered if Takumi looked for him, or if Shiina worried about his well being. He had forgiven her after awhile, but of course his love life had never been the same. He had vowed never to love another woman or anyone for as long as he lived, and yet he found himself thinking about Noire.

She muttered something in her sleep, shifting onto her back. He couldn't help but smile fondly at her. He glanced at his watch, seeing it was already Four Thirty in the morning. He figured she would sleep better in her bed, so he walked over to the couch and slipped his arms underneath her, lifting her up with ease. Before his time in the Hyper Dimension, he doubted he could lift anyone up like this, but now that he had been training himself daily and actively taking quests, he had gotten quite stronger. She groaned a bit, settling into his arms. He hoped she didn't wake up, that would be the last thing he needed.

He gingerly walked toward the darkened master bedroom, seeing the bundle of sheets near the middle of the bed. Uni was sound asleep, barely visible in the bed. Akira walked toward the other side of the bed, softly placing the Lastation CPU into the bed, tucking her in. He turned to leave, only to feel someone take a hold of his hand. He glanced back, seeing Noire's half asleep gaze.

"You tell anyone about this, and I will murder you." she said softly.

"Goodnight to you too Noire." he whispered back, making sure not to wake the sleeping CPU Candidate. He walked back to the living room, shedding his jacket off. He kicked his boots off and lay back on the couch, knowing he was about to take a nap rather than sleep for the night. He couldn't help but smile a bit, Noire didn't feel so bad in his arms. In fact, she felt perfect in his grasp.

 _ **xxx**_

The loud cheers of the gathered crowd filled the arena, as the Siren of Leanbox continued to sing her heart out. They continued waving colored sticks back and forth creating a wave of blinking lights. High above them, Leanbox's Air Force was ducking and weaving, creating various figures and shapes in the sky. Akira was trying his hardest not to stare as he continued playing his guitar, running over the rifts he had memorized the night before. They were nearing the end of the concert, the show stopping song being the one he had mixed the night before.

As soon as he had heard it, Yin had decided it was being played during the concert. He had given Billy Jo and Ryoma their parts in the song so they could practice before the concert had started. Even they agreed that Akira had out done himself during this remix. Lyrica had heard it as well, and by the motions she had made and the fact she had started singing to it, he knew he had done a good job.  
The blue haired idol continued to sing, the fighter jets flying past her as they once again shot into the sky, this time forming a large heart in the sky. Akira was still getting used to the fact that Lyrica was actually high above the stage on a holographic platform, dominating the sky as she had done the stage the night before, and with the added support of Vert's Air Force, it was truly making this a concert everyone would remember. Akira finished off the last few notes, letting them hang for a few seconds before officially ending the song. He let out a deep breath he had been holding, earning a wink from Billy Jo and a nod from Ryoma, who was twirling his drumsticks in his hand.

"Thank you all for being here, I don't think I could thank you enough! I'm so happy that you have all shown up, and we even have some special guests in the crowd, the CPUs of Planeptune, Lastation and Lowee have joined us today, so this special concert is dedicated to them!" 5pb cried out, earning loud cheers from the crowd. Akira and Billy Jo were clapping loudly, while Ryoma just slammed his drums to a beat. The sounds of the fighter jets above seemed to quiet the crowd, as the flew over the stadium again.

"As you all know, my lead guitarist Chris was shot in the hand yesterday by a very evil woman. Our friend Nathan is on his way as we speak, but right now we have a guest among us, a young man who ran after the thief and retrieved a very precious instrument. Everyone give Akira a hand, for being an awesome guitarist!" the idol cried, earning a flush from the boy. It was even worse, since he was now on the big screen. He just bowed to the crowed, flashing a peace sign to everyone.

"He's not just an awesome guitarist, but he's also quite the musician. He actually helped arrange the melody to the last song in our concert today, but before we present it to you, I want him to sing something for us."

"Eh?" the boy cried, loud enough for the front row to hear. Billy Jo giggled, while Ryoma and Yin gave the boy a grin.

"I wasn't told any of this! I would have prepared something!" he said.

"Relax, you'll be fine...just sing something and we'll follow along." Yin said, earning a nervous nod from the boy. A holographic stairwell rose in front of him, and he shakily took a step forward walking up until he was standing next to the grinning idol.

"So, what are you gonna sing for us Akira?" she asked, giving him a cheeky grin. He honestly preferred the shy Lyrica over the confident 5pb, at least she didn't make him go up on stage like this.

"Um...well I've got a few ideas, if you're okay with swearing." he said, earning a shrug from the girl.

"I'm fine with it, if you can't help it that is." she said.

"I really can't...but, I'll do my best!" he said. She took her headset off, placing it around his head so he would have the microphone. The idol left the stage, leaving the boy all alone up there. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he rested his fingers on the strings, already knowing what song he was going to play.

"This song I'm about to play is actually one I wrote myself. It was an anthem for one of my favorite sports, of which I partook during my first year of high school. It's called Stride, sure most of you don't know what it is, basically, it's a relay race with parkour and stuff added in. I loved the sport so much, that I decided to write an anthem for it. I hope you like it!" he said.

" _Hashire STRIDING, hurry ano goal e_

 _Running high de Tobu Emotion_

 _Kaze o jikan o kose yo iki o taeru made_

 _Drive your STRIDE!"_

He bobbed his head as he continued strumming the guitar. His hair was moving wildly to the beat as his fingers flew across the neck of the musical instrument. He rose his head, giving the camera a wink as he got ready for the next verse.

" _Shut up! Loser, bidan ni yoeba You Guys, Zombies!_

 _STRIDE or die kakugo kime na Be Speedy Freaky_

 _Hashiridashita MAJI na yatsura_

 _amai yume wa ina, wasureta_

 _tashashi sono Heart, ima tsukamaeta kaze no sakebi o_

 _Hashire STRIDING, hurry ano Goal e_

 _Running high de Tobu Emotion!_

 _Kako mo mirai mo sutero ima o kakenukero_

 _tobase STRIDING hurry kanata e to_

 _Flying High mo koeru Action!_

 _Motto inochi o tose yo kaze no yuku saki e_

 _Drive your Stride!"_

He gave the crowd a bright smile as he continued strumming his instrument. His fingers were flying across each fret, the low notes he was producing matching the pace of the song. He was surprised the others were keeping up with him. He spared a glance down at the stage, noticing Ryoma was going at it, hitting his drums with passion, as if it was a song written by 5pb. Billy Jo and Yin were much the same, their hands flying over their instruments with great skill. Akira turned back to the crowd, blowing a kiss to some of the girls on the front row.

" _Open your eyes, seiron nante SUROO MOOSHON de_

 _Take or Miss it? Keihou temaneku "Yeah, just be stupid"_

 _TORUKU no himei kurutta tokei_

 _saete yuku SENSU sono hayasa de_

 _oitsumeru Tail "tomare" koete_

 _Michi naru michi o_

 _kakero STRIDING, hurry issun no_

 _Trancing High na kono Sensation_

 _HOWAITO AUTO no saki no keshiki nade yukou_

 _kowase STRIDING, hurry sono kokoro_

 _Shouting High de hanatsu Passion_

 _Subete motomete INOSENSU yomigaeru mama ni_

 _Tick tack, ti-tick, ta-tack blow in the wind_

 _Tick Tack, ti-tick, ta-tack blow in the wind so..."_

He closed his eyes as he started playing another riff, biting his lip as his fingers flew over the strings. His hand was moving fast as lightning as he continued strumming, bobbing his head to the beat of the song. Billy Jo had been right about one thing, when you feel the music and let it go, all of your worries do melt away. His eyes snapped open, a bright smile on his face, it was time to finish this song, and he was going to put all of his emotion into it.

" _Kiiro ni kawatta kodou no shingou_

 _CHIKAtta shikai ga yume no you_

 _Zensosokuryoku de saa hashireba mieru darou_

 _atarashii sekai ga sono me ni_

 _Aizu ga naru byou mae wazuka na seijaku ni_

 _fuan mo amae mo suteyou haretsu shite'ku ZERO_

 _Saa ikou ka_

 _STRIDING, hurry ano Goal e_

 _Running high de Tobu Emotion_

 _kako mo mirai mo sutero ima o kakenukero_

 _tobase STRIDING, hurry kanata e to_

 _Flying High mo koeru Action_

 _Motto inochi o tose yo kaze no yuku saki e_

 _Drive your STRIDE_

 _WHOAAAA_

 _High ni tsukiru made_

 _Up Up! Speed Up!_

 _Kyuuukutsu na sono risou_

 _Kimerareta mirai sae_

 _tsukiyabure ima o yuke_

 _So, Now it is time to run!"_

He finished the last notes of the song, raising his hand high into the air as the crowd burst into a ravenous applause. Their cheers filled his mind, making him grin even wider. He gave a bow, giving one final wink for the cameras.

"Wow, that was really good Akira, mind singing the next one?" 5pb asked, earning a chuckle from the boy, who handed her the headset back.

"I bet you would love it if I sung another song. Sadly this is 5pb's World Invitational, I'm not included in that title so I can't sing another one." he said, giving her a coy smile.

"Oh you, you made the crowd go insane with that song, and now I'm gonna finish what you started! Here's the song you've all been waiting for! Up next, Dimension Tripper!" she screamed, causing the crowd to go absolutely wild.

 _ **xxx**_

The sounds of the nearby concert were driving Warechu insane. He was currently walking through the soft sediment of Leanbox's beach. He was dressed in a silver divers suit, holding the boot leg Dragon Ball Locator in his hands. He tried to ignore the author as he watched the blinking light. As he walked, he felt weightless, almost as if he was walking on the moon, which of course would be impossible for a Pikachu rip off like him.

"Dude, stop ripping on me. I swear I'm gonna rip you a new one, it's bad enough I have to hunt this thing down with that concert ringing in my ear. I don't need your sarcasm too!" he snapped angrily.

No need to get mad at the narrator, the narrator was just doing his job...

Warechu shook his head, as he continued moving toward the source of the blinking light. His nose twitched a bit, not being used to the suit he was in. It had been hard to get a diving suit in his size, thankfully the old hag known as Arfy was able to make on for him out of magic.

"Okay, that one was a good one." Warechu said, trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Ah...see, the narrator can be your best friend if he knows what buttons to push...whelp...I'm gonna go back to work now. You have fun...doing whatever it is your doing.

"So, you don't know what our plans are?"

Well no...I'm just the narrator, all I do is well...narrate. I'm not exactly aware of the plot or anything. I just sort of read things, like...um...oh, you know news anchors?

"Yeah, those idiots on television who ruin peoples lives by telling them the news? I mean seriously...I know it's important, but hearing all about assassinations, possible wars, and hurricanes sort of gets tiring." Warechu said.

Tell me about it, it's stressful, but it's the world we live in. Anyway, I read whatever pops up in front of me. Sort of like a prompter. Even right now, I'm just sitting in a room, looking at the script and drinking tea. All around me are white walls, made out of a squishy spongey material. Like a twinkie, like a twinkie.

"Um...alright then. Hey, I found the Anti-Crystal! Thanks for keeping me company Mr. Narrator! I'm gonna hurry back to the Hag and give her this...mind giving me a Time skip for something?"

Sorry buddy, I'm not in charge of those. That's up to the author, and since I'm just reading, I can't dictates when it pops up.

"Aw, come on buddy...can't you work something out for me? Look at my stubby legs...come on, you scratch my back, I scratch yours?"

Sorry man, if I could I would...tell you what? I'm gonna cut you a deal, you walk all the way to where Arfoire is, and I'll put an Angel in your path, what do you say? She's a cutie that one."

"An angel you say?" Warechu said, scratching his chin, or rather the chin of his suit.

Indeed, I'm not a liar man...I'll work with the big man and cut you a deal so you can run into a beautiful angel. But you have to walk all the way to Arfoire, I'll see if I can cut you a time skip later on, deal?

"Hmm...sure what the hell...but you better keep your word, I will find you and waterboard you until you die!"

Ouch, man that's a form of torture which is illegal under the Constitution of the United States of America.

"But we aren't in America are we?" Warechu said, earning a gulp from the narrator. He smiled, as he started jumping back toward shore, hoping the narrator would value his life and keep his word.

 _ **xxx**_

As Akira made his way down the steps, he heard the familiar melody of the final song, the one he had written earlier that morning. He gave a nod to his band mates, as he started the beginning guitar line. Ryoma closed his eyes, his focus solely on the beat of the song. Lyrica was once again moving on the stage, owning it as she let herself move to the beat of the song.

 _Imi fumei moji no raretsu  
_

 _Oshiete KONPAIRA  
_

 _Matomaranai BAINARII TSURII  
_

 _Zero to ichi dake ja nan mo tsutaerannai yo ne...  
_

 _Ping→Link! Tsunagaru kimi to atashi-tachi ga  
_

 _Hit check! Kimeru nara ima  
_

 _Hapifull ∞  
_

 _Kyua Pyua dimenshon_ _・_ _torippaa!  
_

 _Jigen no tobira, kettobashi oide yo  
_

 _Kira kira no kocchi no sekai e  
_

 _Kizuna hyakubai no saikyou PAATII "Kimi mo nakama da"_

The crowd was loving the new version of this song, Akira could tell just by how they were cheering loudly and moving to the beat. He could sen see some of the people in the front row dancing to it. Not to toot his own horn, but he definitely outdid himself on it. He continued his part, bobbing his head to the beat, moving to the beat, fingers flying over the strings.

 _Hekonde gakkari shite  
_

 _Koronde naitari shite  
_

 _Ano toki mayotteta KAASORU datte  
_

 _Miete kuru desho? Hitotsu dake no kotae ga  
_

 _Uijiuigu (WYSIWYG)!_ _Tookute kujike sou na GOORU  
_

 _Get turn! Mezasu nara ima  
_

 _Happyfull ∞  
_

 _Kyua Pyua boodomu_ _・_ _bureikaa!  
_

 _Kako mirai jigen zenbu koechatte  
_

 _Ryoute ippai kakaeta TOREJAA  
_

 _Kizuna senbai no saikyou ENKAUNTO "Ai wo ageru yo"_

Akira broke into a grin, watching Lyrica start dancing on her holographic stage. He took a deep breath, strumming the strings of his instrument, earning jealous looks from the others as he started his guitar solo. He moved around on the stage, almost like he owned it, moving to the beat, his hands strumming so fast he swore a fire would start. He pulled the string hard as he let the note hang a bit, giving the idol a nod.

 _Ping→Link! Tsunagaru kimi to atashi-tachi ga  
_

 _Get turn! Arigatou wo ima_

 _Kira kira no socchi no sekai ni  
_

 _Todoku you ni kyou wo norikoete  
_

 _Ryoute ippai kakaeta TOREJAA  
_

 _KAUNTORESU no kizuna to isshoni...  
_

 _"Ikou!"  
_

 _Sou ima subete no jigen ga  
_

 _Musubareru you ni asu wo tobikoete  
_

 _Mada mienai arata na rekishi wo  
_

 _Egakeru you ni...  
_

 _"Fortune favors the brave!"  
_

 _Dimension tripper!_

Akira begun playing the last part of the song, playing the hardest he had during this entire performance. The bass, drums and keyboard seemed to blend together, sounding so much better than the midi data he had created the night before. He almost felt his strings about to snap from the strain of the notes he was playing. He repeated his rift, doing a little dance with Billy Jo, ending the song a few seconds later, both of them standing back to back, looking at the crowd with grins on their faces. The pyrotechnics kicked in, sending rocks into the air all around Lyrica, just as the jets flew past, drawing another heart in the sky.

"Thank you all for coming, you were all wonderful! Thanks to my amazing friend and temporary guitarist Akira, for doing a badass job! You can play for us any time!" she said, earning a happy wave from the young man.

Akira sighed, finally reaching the green room. He felt a little different this time, less nervous and more attentive. He still felt the rush of adrenaline from being on stage. Ryoma clapped his shoulder, shaking him a bit, a grin on his face.

"My dude, you totally rocked the house! You made so many chicks dripping wet, I'm sure you're gonna get mobbed when you leave!" he said, earning a chuckle from the teen.

"I doubt it, Lyrica was the one who rocked the house...all I did was sing a song." he said with a shrug.

"That's bullshit and you know it Akira. That song you wrote was amazing, as soon as Yin let me hear the beat this morning, I knew it was gonna be a show stopper. I'm gonna talk to our manager so we can get you on our new album, along with Dimension Tripper's remix." Chris said, earning a wide eyed look from the boy.

"Album? You want me to be on the next album?" he cried.

"Sure, you earned it. Kiddo, without you we wouldn't have played this gig. We would have had to refund the tickets, send a bunch of people home and they would have been immensely disappointed...but you saved us the trouble! You deserve to be in that album, even with a single!" Billy Jo said.

"I agree with Jo-Jo, Akira...thanks to you, this concert was amazing, and we'll be able to kick start the World Invitational! Now that the goddesses are friends, it's going to be so much easier for the entire world to listen to my music, I'll be able to tour all of Gamindustri!" Lyrica said, a bright smile on her face.

"It...it means a lot to me that you want my song on your album. I'm not even that good of a singer, I just wrote that because I honestly loved the sport." he said.

"Not that good of a singer, don't make me laugh. Akira, you're an awesome singer, and you're voice deserves to be heard! Don't worry, our manager will get in contact with you whenever we're ready to start recording that new album." Chris said, earning a nod from the boy.

"Well Akira, I'm sure you're tired. Not just that, I remember you saying you had to go to the basilicom to meet Lady Vert correct?"

"Yeah, she wanted to throw a party for all of us. Noire texted me before the show and said she wasn't at the concert, so I wanted to make sure she was alright." the boy said, placing his guitar inside the case.

"Heh, knowing her, she's probably doing a castle raid on 4GO, you aren't getting her to leave the basilicom any time soon, and whatever she had planned for you guys isn't gonna happen." Ryoma said firmly, earning a shrug from the boy.

"Whatever the case, I have to go meet up with them. It's been real you guys, you ever need a guitarist, you know who to call. Lyrica, it's been an honor meeting you and playing with you. Now I have an awesome new story to tell my sister when I go home." he said. The idol gave him a tight hug, surprising the boy quite a bit.

"Thank you so much for this. If you ever find yourself in Leanbox and want to hang out, just call me. I'll most likely be busy for the coming weeks, but I can make some time if its you." she said.

"S-sure, you're welcome Lyrica. Thanks for letting me play with you guys, you're all really cool. Have fun on that tour, you'r voice deserves to be heard all across Gamindustri!" he said happily, hugging the idol back.

He bid farewell to the group, heading out of the green room. Lyrica let out a sigh, a bright blush on her cheeks as she giggled to herself. Ryoma finished the last of his water, tossing his plastic bottle into the trashcan as he tugged on Billy Jo's shirt, pointing to the idol.

"Someone's in wuv." he said.

"Huh? I am not in love! Honestly, I'm an idol, I can't fall in love with anyone!" Lyrica cried out, earning a laugh from her friends.

"Sure you can't yet I can see the little hearts in your eyes...that weird genetic trait of yours is really good for reading your emotions you know." Yin said, earning a huff from the blue haired idol.

 _ **xxx**_

"Hey guys, sorry to make you wait...there were some kids who wanted my signature." Akira said, meeting the goddesses outside of the southern stadium exit.

"It's fine Akira, we weren't waiting long." Nepgear said, giving the boy a bright smile.

"Mister Akira you were awesome!" Rom cried out, earning a nod from her younger twin.

"That's right, Akira has a killer voice! You made me want to run with that song you sung!" Ram replied, earning a chuckle from the boy.

"Well, that's basically why I wrote that song. It has to do with that sport I mentioned."

"Ah yes, Noire and Neptune explained what Stride was, I'm very interested in creating a team to represent Lowee. It would be really interesting to pit it up against the other nations." Blanc said, earning a nod from Akira.

"I'll explain the details later...but we should focus on reaching the basilicom. I'm sure Vert is eager to see us." Akira said.

"Pfft, Vert, eager? She's probably playing a game or something." Noire said with a huff.

"Come on, the basilicom awaits. It's time for us to infiltrate Vert's living area and see what juicy secrets lie within!" Neptune said, a grin on her face. For some reason, Akira felt a shiver go down his spine, as if he was about to run into something he would never forget.

 _ **xxx Omake xxx**_

Akira was leaning back against Noire's bed, holding his kindle in his hands. The goddess was currently stamping papers and signing various things. Since he had nothing better to do, and didn't feel like going on a mission, he decided to just hang out in her office in case Noire needed him for something. Since he was an agent in her guild, he liked to be a bit flexible, so he could prove himself as not just a friend but a valuable asset to Lastation. After all the last thing he wanted was to get kicked out for being a lazy ass. Well, he supposed he could bunk with Neptune until he found a place to live.

He was currently reading the Grand Magic Games arc of his favorite manga series, Fairy Tail. He had been lucky enough to stick around until the end, so he had been downloaded all of the volumes completing the series, and while he hated the ending arc with a passion, he did like the earlier parts of the series. Sure, he wouldn't get to see Avatar or Alvarez get animated, but hey he was able get an early copy of the movie from Takumi. It was times like those where he was glad his friend was a good pirate.

The entire room was silent, other than Noire feverishly typing on her computer. The boy had been there for about an hour now, since he had decided to watch Uni's pet bandicoot while she cleaned out his cage. The small marsupial had fallen asleep on his lap, after looking at the pictures of the manga he had been reading. He had noticed Cratchie was actually quite intelligent, though he did like eating peaches quite a bit.

He took a hold of the Nowa Cola beside him, taking a small sip. He had recently discovered the Lastation themed soft drink and had gotten really addicted to it. It was this world's equivalent to Coca Cola, since the bottle was a crimson color. For some reason it had Noire's face on the bottle, but he didn't want to question it, especially since Mountain Nep had Neptune's face on it. Made him wonder if the other nations had their own sodas.

He turned the page, getting to one of the big battles in the series. His eyes were tracing every word and looking at every picture, only for the device to shut off. He groaned, pressing the top button, only to see the flashing battery on the screen.

"Titty Sprinkles, my tablet died." he said firmly, causing Noire to look at him.

"Any reason why you had to say that in particular?" She asked, earning a shrug from the boy.

"Not really, it was the first thing that popped into my mind...mind plugging that in for me?" he asked, handing her the white tablet. She reached for her cellphone charger, plugging the device into it.

"It's a good thing I'm almost finished with this current file. Some guy sued his best friend because apparently he had stolen some land. So they filed a charge, and I ended up giving it to the friend because he purchased it legally. Now I have to write a lengthy report on my verdict and all this other shit...it's really stressful." she said, rubbing her eyes.

"So wait, you have to handle petty arguments between friends? I thought Parliament dealt with that?"

"No, Parliament only deals with things like elections and the basic government, including the armies, building projects and all of that stuff. I am the highest power, meaning without my signature nothing in Lastation can move. That also makes me the go to person for judicial matters."

"Hmm...interesting. Back in my world, the government was split into three forms, the Executive Branch, which was run by the Prime Minister, who is appointed by the Emperor. Of course the people elect him or her into office, the Emperor has no power, but traditionally his role is more ceremonial. The Legislature if the organ of the Legislation Branch of the government, and consists of two houses. The house of Councilors which is the upper house and the House of Representatives which is the lower house. The final part of our government is the Supreme Court, which is the head of the Judicial Branch. All judicial matters, civil or governmental are dealt with them." he said.

"Hmm...three branches of government all working together to handle everything. How does that even work?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. I wasn't exactly paying attention in History class, all I remember is that this form of government was put in play after World War 2. I think they followed in America's footsteps, since they've had this form of government for over 200 years." He said, leaning against the desk. Cratchie had climbed into his hood, choosing to continue his nap in there.

"Are there any gods in your world? How is it lead? Do they rely on faith for power?" Noire asked. Akira chuckled, giving her a smile.

"Why so interested in my world sweetheart? Wondering if there's another you there?" he asked.

"I-well it does sound interesting. I haven't really heard much about your world, so I just got curious. Also don't call me sweetheart, you aren't my boyfriend!" she said firmly.

"Sure, whatever you say. To answer your question...no, there are no Goddesses like you and the others, and we don't rely on Faith as a power source either. You see, in our world, there are things we call religions. Like Ancient Egyptians believed in Many Gods, which were half human, half animal. There was a god for literally everything. Greek Mythology stated that Zeus was the all mighty creator, responsible for creating everything in the world, including the other gods. Norse Mythology believed in Odin as their all mighty creator. That religion was rather interesting."

"How so?" she asked curiously.

"Well, it was sort of like this. The world was split in three...Asgard was the world of the gods, Midgard was the world of the humans, and Joutenheimer was the lower world. There was a tree of Life, called Yggdrasil which governed the life of everything in the lower worlds. There was also an event called Ragnarok, which was said to destroy the entire world. There was some other cool stuff, like Fenrir, a giant wolf of destruction, there was also the dragon Fafnir and tons of other things."

"Sounds interesting. If Blanc heard this, I bet you she would write a story about it." she said, earning a chuckle from him.

"Hundreds have used Norse Mythology for the basis of their worlds. Books, video games and hundreds of novels have been written. Another big religion was Christianity, which was the belief that one true god created everything in the known Universe. People who believed in this God, followed his teachings through a book called the Bible. There was also his son, Jesus Christ who took the sins of humanity upon his shoulders to free humans of their sins." he said, earning a nod from Noire.

"That one sounds rather intricate. So, if I may be so bold to ask, what religion do you believe in? Or do you believe in God?" she asked.

"Well, in my world...I didn't really have a belief in a single God. I didn't exactly have a belief. I mean I'm sixteen years old, living the early years of my life. I didn't have time for something like that. If you want an answer, I do believe in one God, or should I say Goddess?" he said, giving her a smile. She felt a bit of warmth in her chest, a light orange light entering her body.

"Thank you Akira...it means a lot that you put your faith in me."

"No prob beautiful, that's the least I can do for the hospitality you've offered me." he said, earning a blush from her. He glanced at the other end of the room, an area behind her bed where her dresser and personal bathroom were. His eyes widened a bit when he saw it.

"Noire, is that a guitar?" he asked, pointing to the object that was hidden from view.

"Hmm...oh that...yeah it is. I play a little...but I've been so busy that I haven't practiced in awhile." she said.

"Can I see it?" he asked, earning a nod from her. He walked over to where the instrument was, taking a hold of the neck and pulling it from its stand.

It was a polished blue Gibson Les Paul, with bright golden nobs. The neck of the guitar was black, and the frets were a solid white color. The keys at the top were also bright gold, to match the knobs at the bottom. The pick ups were also golden, and shaped almost like diamonds, giving the instrument a bit of style. He noticed it was set for a left handed person, which was odd since Noire used her right hand to fight.

"This is a nice guitar, reminds me of the one I have back home...guess that one won't be played for quite awhile." he said with a chuckle, as he strummed the strings.

"I suppose you know how to play then, well feel free if you do." she said, almost expecting him too. He rose a brow, setting the instrument aside, grabbing the amp and the plug for it. Thankfully he didn't have to plug it in since it already was. He plugged the guitar into the amp, flicking both on.

"Needs a bit of tuning...how long has it been since you've actually played this?" he asked curiously, as he tuned the strings a bit.

"I dunno, nine months maybe? You'll probably think this is stupid but...I sort of wanted to sing something. I figured if I learned to play guitar, I would be able to come up with something. Turns out, I'm a terrible song writer." she said with a blush, earning a chuckle from the boy.

"I'm not the best song writer, but I can write a song if inspiration hits me. I'm more of a novelist if I'm being honest. When I graduated high school, I wanted to go to college and become a manga artist." he admitted, earning a curious look from the ravenette.

"A manga artist? You mean those...silly picture books?" she asked. He rolled his eyes, giving her his most sarcastic look.

"Indeed, those silly picture books. I wanted to write my own series, and I did start the prologue to my own story. I called it, Looking for Love in All the Wrong Places. The main character was a human, who wanted to date the head cheerleader of his high school cheerleading squad. His best friend is a Kitsune he's known all his life, who is deeply in love with him but is too scared to admit it. She ends up trying to help him get with the cheerleader, only to watch as he horribly failed at everything he tried." he said.

"Sounds like an interesting read. I'm not exactly into manga or anime...but that's something I wouldn't mind reading. Maybe work on it sometime?" she asked, earning a chuckle.

"Sure, hey maybe if it goes big here, I'll let you write the anime opening and voice Hinata, the Kitsune I spoke about." he said.

"Hmm...I wouldn't mind. My beautiful voice does deserve to be used in anything and everything. I'll help enchant people all over the world."

"Don't get to full of yourself princess." he said, as he continued to tune the strings. She growled under her breath, glaring at her now sleeping computer.

"Now then...what to play...oh, I guess I never did cover that one song." He said, tapping his chin with his finger.

"What song would that be?"

"Oh...this was a song I heard on the internet the day after I broke up with my girlfriend. I wanted to do a cover of it, but every time I did, it sounded really angry. Mostly because I was...it's supposed to be a love song, but I turned it into something filled with teenage angst. I can sing it if you want." he said, earning a shrug from the girl. He felt Cratchie hope out of his hood, running over to the goddess, who quickly picked him up. Akira cleared his throat, playing a few notes as he got ready to sing the first verse of his song.

" _Now and then I think of when we were together_

 _Like when you said you felt so happy you could die_

 _Told myself that you were right for me_

 _But felt so lonely in your company_

 _But that was love and it's an ache I still remember_

 _You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness_

 _Like resignation to the end, always the end_

 _So when we found that we could not make sense_

 _Well you said that we would still be friends_

 _But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over."_

" _But you didn't have to cut me off_

 _Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing_

 _And I don't even need your love_

 _You treat me like a stranger and it feels so rough_

 _No you didn't have to stoop so low_

 _Have your friends collect your records and then change your number_

 _I guess that I don't need that though_

 _Now you're just somebody that I used to know!"_

" _Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over_

 _But had me believing it was something I had done_

 _But I don't wanna live that way_

 _Reading into every word you say_

 _You said that you could let it go_

 _And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know_

 _But you didn't have to cut me off_

 _Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing_

 _And I don't even need your love_

 _But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough_

 _Have you're friends collect your records and then change your number_

 _I guess that I don't need that though_

 _Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

 _Somebody!_

 _Somebody!_

 _Now you're just somebody that I used to know!_

 _Somebody!_

 _Somebody!_

 _Now you're just somebody that I used to know!"_

He took a breath as he finished the last chord, panting a bit from the song. He glanced up at Noire, who had a look of curiosity on her face. Cratchie was clapping his little paws together, as if trying to give him some applause. He flushed a bit, looking at the floor.

"Well, I get what you mean...you got really pissed off during that song."

"Yeah, tends to happen when your girlfriend cheats on you for six months straight and then tries to change you into someone you're not." he said, wrapping his fingers around the neck of the guitar.

"Well, it was a nice song. I guess I can call it a rock song, which isn't so bad." Noire said, giving him a smile. The boy flushed, glancing at the floor again.

" _Why the hell am I acting so bashful over a damn compliment? Since when the hell did I care what she thought about what I did?"_

"I have another song if you want to hear that. But for that one I need to play the background instruments, it wont sound good if I just play the guitar." he said.

"Okay, you can use my computer if you want...I don't think I want to continue working right now. I'm actually very interested in hearing more songs from your world." she said, earning a nod from the boy.

"Well, then get ready for a cultural experience of a life time Noire. Hey, maybe I can make it famous with songs from my world. Not like those artists are gonna copyright me or anything." he said.

"Uh no, that's a scumbag thing to do, even if you are in another world, you should try to be original." she said.

"Yes, you're right. Oh well, maybe I can just call them "Covers" and give them "Credit"." he said, earning a sigh from the goddess.

She supposed that was Akira trying to come up with a loophole. Then again, it could bring more shares to her nation. Maybe she should let him go ahead with his idea. If Planeptune had Tsunemi and Leanbox had 5pb, then maybe Lastation could have Akira. She smirked, an idea already forming in her mind. Akira however swallowed the lump in his throat, not exactly wanting to know what she was thinking.


	12. Leanbox After Party

**A/N:**

 **Celestial: Hello everyone, and welcome to a brand new chapter of Hyper Dimension Neptunia Hearts...today is, a very memorable day. 16 years ago, we faced a tragedy like no other. The World Trade Center, was hit by two planes, and destroyed shortly there after. We all remember where we were, what we were doing...what was happening. It was a truly horrible day. I myself was only five years old, I was confused at what was going on, curious...and a bit angry because my cartoons got taken off. But now that I am twenty two, I have come to realize just what happened on that tragic day.**

 **It's been sixteen years...and I don't think we've all fully healed from it...yes, we still remember and honor those who lived, and died on that day. But the memories are still there...even now, that I've seen the stuff I have for the last sixteen years, I'm still in shock. 102 minutes changed the world, 102 minutes that no one will be ever to forget. 102 minutes that we all wish we could forget. However, we have risen from the ashes, we have rebuilt, and we will continue to honor those who bravely climbed those towers to save the lives they did. It is with this message, that I dedicate this chapter to the victims of 9/11, so that we may honor them and remember them as heroes, as people who didn't deserve the fate they had, and as human beings, brought together by a horrible tragedy, that we all have overcome together.**

 **Neptune: Those are some...very powerful words Celestial. I also give my regards to those who lost their lives that day.**

 **Akira: Indeed**

 **Noire: Yes...as for the chapter...well today is the day of the after party. After Akira rocked the house, we're gonna go clean the house.**

 **Neptune: Hey no fair! I was absent from the Authors Note for how many chapters? When I come back I expect some fun, not more work!**

 **Noire: Too bad, you want to party, get cleaning!**

 **Celestial: No Plastic Figurines were harmed during the making of this chapter...viewer discretion is advised.**

 **Neptune: Last time on AMC's the Walking Dead...**

 **Everyone: Wrong Series Neptune!**

 **Neptune: Ah phooey!**

Hyperdimension Neptunia Hearts

Chapter 11

Leanbox After Party

Akira had decided the second he had entered Leanbox's basilicom, that he didn't like Chika very much. Being the only man in the group, made him the target of assault for the green haired woman. She had kept asking him deeply personal questions, going as far as asking him what his true goal was, and what he was planning to do to her darling Vert. He had been seconds from snapping when Uni pulled him into the elevator, just telling him to stay quiet. He had let out an angered sigh, clenching the metal bar of the elevator tightly in his hands, so tightly in fact that he swore he heard it bend.

The doors opened when they reached the third and final floor of Leanbox's basilicom. Akira had been fascinated by the entire building. It was actually a very beautiful mansion, made entirely out of sandstone. The roof of the building was a brilliant green, and the windows bore green storm shutters on them. There was also a lovely fountain, that followed the natural shape of the stairs, and had nice water arches which created bright rainbows in the sunlight.

As soon as they left the elevator, Neptune had shot forward, looking around, a curious look upon her face. She walked up to the first door she saw, testing the knob, only for it to be locked. She let out a defeated sigh, a frown on her face.

"I wonder where Verty poo is, she's hiding around here somewhere! I'm gonna find her first!" she said.

"Na-uh, we're gonna find her first! Come on Rom, help me look!" Ram cried, dashing in ahead of Neptune.

"Hey no fair!" the purple haired goddess cried. It wasn't long before the sound of rattling door knobs filled the hallway.

"I can't believe the biggest idol in Leanbox throws a massive concert in her honor, and Vert has the audacity to skip out on it." Noire said, arms crossed as she walked.

"She probably has a good reason for not attending. Perhaps something came up and she couldn't make it." Akira added, remembering what Vista had told them. Of course, the only ones that knew about the blonde CPU Candidate were Noire, Uni and himself. He doubted the other CPUs knew about her.

"My ass, I had important stuff to handle and I flew all the way out here to attend. She could have put everything aside if she had to." Blanc said, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Well, I'm sure she has a good reason. We just have to listen to it, right big sis?" Uni asked, earning a nod from Noire.

"I agree...someone who's as important as 5pb invites her to her concert and she doesn't show up, I mean who does that!?" a new voice added.

"Yeah, it's super annoying! I thought we were all friends!" Neptune said, frowning when the door she had reached didn't open.

"Trust me, big sis does that stuff all the time. I thought this time she would have gone since such a high profile artist invited her. Heh, shows how much I know about Vert."

"Wait just a damn minute, I don't recognize this cutsey voice! Did they replace the narrator?" Neptune asked, stopping in her tracks.

Nope, I'm still here, I'm doing my job after all...sadly I'm not getting paid..I'm thinking about going on strike.

"Ugh...this narrator is an ass...is Morgan Freeman available? He would do such a better job." Noire added.

"I think Samuel L. Jackson would be better. My life could use several Mother Fuckers every once and awhile." Akira said, tossing his two cents into the pot.

Hey, Fuck You! You fucking dumb shits, you have no idea what would happen without me! This story wouldn't move on without me! You all would be screwed without me, without my awesome voice directing everything you do!

"Whoa, he got mad...let's just focus on the new character already." Neptune said, glancing to the side, causing everyone to follow her gaze. They're eyes all fell on the cute blonde girl with brilliant blue eyes. She gave them all a smile and a wave. Akira, Noire and Uni instantly recognized her.

"It's Vista! I thought you weren't supposed to interact with anyone?" Akira asked.

"Yeah, but it's kinda hard when you live here, and all of your sisters friends are visiting." She admitted, frowning slightly.

"Sister? Who are you referring too cute blonde girl whom I've never me and or heard about!" Neptune said, pointing straight at her. Vista giggled, a smile on her face.

"You must be Neptune. My sister told me so much about you, she said you also had the power of Fourth Wall Breaking, a skill that not everyone can master. My name is Vista, I happen to be the CPU Candidate of Leanbox." She said.

They all remained silent, unable to understand what she had said. Akira rose his hand up, three fingers being raised. He counted down, lowering a finger until he had reached zero, and when he did he covered his ears.

"WHAT!"

"This is unbelievable. There's no way Thunder Tits can hide a Candidate for this long!" Blanc said.

"I agree, Vert would never to that. She would tell us outright...and she wouldn't be stealing Nepgear every chance she gets!" Neptune said firmly, earning a frown from her sister.

"While it is unheard of, you know when there is a period of influx a CPU if born. I remember there being one a few years back, when Leanbox released the Leanbox One." Nepgear replied, earning nods from everyone.

"Right, I remember there being an influx of shares for Leanbox then. It was around that time that we all started ceasing fire with each other and the first draft of the Peace Treaty started being written. That skank didn't even tell us!" Blanc cried.

"Hey know, let's not call Vert names without first hearing her reasoning...she must have something that prevented her from telling all of you the truth, right?" Akira asked, a sheepish smile on his face.

"She better, or I'm gonna throttle her. You know where her room is, right?" the brown haired CPU asked, earning a nod from Vista. She walked toward the nearby door, reaching a hand into her top.

"Big sis usually locks herself away when she's playing a game. She didn't tell me anything, but asked me to leave her some snacks and some coffee for her in case she needed them, I've been helping the R&D Department with a special Cloaking Device, which was why I was able to get close to you without you seeing me." she said, slipping a green key into the knob. She turned it, throwing the door to the room open.

"Whoa...it's so dark in here." Neptune said, walking into the room.

Akira stepped in as well, looking all over the room. While it was dark, he could tell it was actually supposed to be a living room. He could see a grandfather clock not far from where he was. The far off windows were being blocked by long floor length drapes. The table was overcrowded with Nepbay boxes, all of them strewn about the room, stacked upon each other.

"There's quite a lot of stuff in here." IF said, looking around.

"Whoa look, it's that M rated game that was released not that long ago. I'm sure Vert wouldn't mind if I borrowed it for a bit." Neptune said, taking the case from on top of the box.

"Come on Neptune, we've got some young impregnable kids with us." the Planeptune agent said, earning a frown from the Planeptune Goddess. Akira took a deep breath, coughing a bit from the dust and musty smell of books. He saw a stack of books not far from where he stood, and walked toward them, snagging the first one from the stack.

"Butler Love?" he asked, looking at the cover. It featured a black haired butler in a black suit, along with a maid, who was wearing a pink dress and had lengthy black hair, some of it covering her left eye, leaving a piercing blue one uncovered.

"Oh, that's my sister's favorite manga series! She reads it so much that the writer's send her complimentary copies. She has so many of them lying around that we don't know what to do with. She has figurines, scrolls, paintings, posters...it's sickening to see so much BL stuff in her room." Vista replied, earning a nod from the black haired boy.

"Reminds me of a series from back home called Black Butler. I never got into it, but my Ex-Girlfriend couldn't get enough of it. It's just like mommy porn." he said, placing the book back on top of the stack.

"You had a girlfriend?" Vista asked, earning a frown from the boy.

"Once upon a time, I indeed had a girlfriend. Her name was Shiina, she was my best friend, but she tried turning me into something I'm not. She also cheated on me for six months while leading me on. It was...a pretty tough year for me." the boy said, a frown on his face.

"I'm sorry to hear that Akira. I didn't think something so bad had happened to you." IF said, earning a nod from the boy. Compa gave the boy a hug, burying his face in her breasts.

"It's totally okay Aki! You don't need that meanie Shiina anymore, she doesn't deserve you!" she said, earning a grin from the boy. Noire glared at the two, even in the dark her piercing red gaze was enough to make him shiver.

"We should...focus on finding Vert...yeah." he said, releasing himself from the adorable nurse's hug. He heard a muffled slam nearby, causing him to look toward a nearby doorway. He started walking toward it, hearing a familiar voice on the other side.

" _What are you doing? I thought I told you to wait for me. Now I'm gonna have to heal you all...alright focus on dealing damage while I fall back and heal!"_

"Sounds like Vert-poo is on the other side!" Neptune said, pushing the door open.

Akira cringed a bit at the brightness that assaulted his eyes. He took a few steps forward, the whirling sound of a computer filling his ears. In front of him sat Vert, her eyes focused on the monitors in front of her. There were six different screens all displaying different things, a few had stats written on them, one had party members and cooldown rates for used skills, while the bottom ones displayed gameplay.

He could hear the sound of button machine, and noticed the wired black controller in the blonde goddess's hand. She was also sipping something from a cup, most likely coffee. He smirked as he walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Vert dear, why didn't you tell us you were doing to play a game instead of coming to the concert?" he asked softly, making her jump a bit.

" _Whoa, who's that? Since when did you get a boyfriend Lady Vert?"_

"Excuse me guys, this business related, I'll be right back." she said, activating the AFK mode of her game. She set her controller down, turning to face Akira, who was giving her a playful grin.

"You shouldn't do that...now they'll ask questions." she said.

"Should have thought of that before you ditched us for a game." He said.

"Fair enough."

"I thought you said you were gonna prepare a banquet for us and junk?" Neptune asked, earning a nod from the others.

"Yes, and you still have to explain this one to us." Blanc added, holding Vista in front of herself, the blonde candidate having a blush on her face. Vert's eyes widened a bit, her head hanging slightly.

"It seems I do...I was only going to play for an hour, but as it turns out, my guild ended up doing a castle raid. So I needed time to get supplies and well...it will only take a few more minutes. I promise I'll explain everything to you in detail after I'm done. This is also the reason I chose to invite you here." Vert replied, earning curious looks from the other CPUs.

"Hmph...fine, we await your explanations. We'll be waiting in the room next door for you, so you best not keep us waiting!" Noire said, flicking a stand of hair over her shoulder.

"Um, Akira...if I get a copy of this game, would you play with me?" Uni asked, holding the case of 4GO in her hands. He looked it over, humming to himself.

"The Similarities between Final Fantasy 14 and Four Goddesses Online is uncanny. In fact this is a cross of Sword Art Online and Final Fantasy...sure, I don't mind playing this game...but we'll need a set up, my lap top won't be able to handle something like this." He said, earning a grin from the girl.

"This is gonna be awesome. I don't play many MMOs, but I've read the comments on N-Chan and they're mostly positive. Besides I'm sure Vert can help us level our avatars early on." she said, earning a nod from the boy.

They walked back into the living room, which now had a decent amount of light inside it, since Noire had opened the drapes and turned the lights on. Akira grimaced, seeing the mess that had formed within this room. There were more Nepbay packages than he could count, stacks upon stacks of manga and light novels littered the room, along with built it yourself models, figurines, posters, scrolls and anything anime related. The fact that Noire wasn't flipping shit was an understatement.

"Well then, seeing as Vert isn't going to help, we need to clean this place ourselves!" the black haired goddess said, donning a white apron over her dress. Akira blinked a few times, a smirk on his face.

"Wow Noire, I didn't think you could pull off the maid look. You aren't even trying, are you some sort of Cosplay CPU?" he asked.

"C-Cosplay? How dare you group me in with those unfashionable nerds! I am a dignified goddess, not some sort of anime geek. Now, I want to see everyone get to work. Nepgear, Iffy and Compa, I want you three to go to the mall and pick up some groceries, the rest of you, get to cleaning." She cried, tapping the broom handle on the floor.

While Nepgear, IF and Compa left to get groceries, the others started sifting through all of Vert's personal effects. There were a lot of unopened boxes stacked in the room, and they didn't know where to put them all. Vista was doing her best to put them all in the nearby storage room, but the sheer amount of things was making even her annoyed. Akira let out a yawn as he started sifting through an open box, seeing some manga that looked familiar to him. He pulled out the first volume, reading the title.

"How not to Pick up Goddesses in a Dungeon...what a rip off." he said, turning the book over to the back.

"This isn't the time to be reading Akira, get to work!"

"Noire I swear to god." the boy said, giving the goddess a tired glare.

He sighed, shoving the book back into the box, closing it up as best he could before walking toward the storage room. This continued until every box had been taken care of. The young raven haired man was walking around dusting the figurines placed all over the room. Now that it was cleared out, he could see all of the glass shelves filled with anime collectibles. There were various figures of anime characters from the Hyper Dimension, and he swore he saw some from his world as well.

He walked over to the table, seeing a stack of figurine boxes on it. He sat down, looking at all of the Vert figures that were on the table top. He knew that the goddesses had figurines of themselves, he had seen various Noire and Uni figures in Lastation, and he found it really weird. It was even weirder that he had won two of them as a prize in the arcade, but he just gave them to Noire, after all he didn't need to be called a pervert.

He took a Vert figure from one of its boxes, looking it over. The detail was uncanny, even the facial features were perfect, something that people often couldn't replicate. It made him remember the Lucy Heartfilia figurine he had bought himself for Christmas, it was...subpar to say the least. He saw a Butler Love figure, the main character Alphonse, along with a convertible and a fighter jet with Vert's face on it. He smirked, taking a hold of both figures.

"My love, there is nothing more I can do for you. I have tried to stop the infection, but it has gotten worse...they've infiltrated the mansion." he said in a gruff voice, holding the Alphonse figure in his right hand. He fixed Vert's arm so her hand was on her cheek.

"Dear Alphonse...tell me it isn't so. The fate of Leanbox was in my hands alone, but not even I could stop the Zombies from coming...what can we do?" He said, trying his hardest to impersonate Vert. He held back his chuckles as he made the man figurine take a hold of Vert's hands.

"There is but one thing...we must flee. Flee to an island far away from Leanbox, where the evil zombies can't hurt us. My love, if you get bitten, I wouldn't be able to live...you are my love...my life...if you die, then I shall die as well."

"Don't speak like that Alphonse! You can't die, even if I succumb to this virus, you must move on...I shall do my best not to get infected. After all, I am carrying your child!"

"That is the greatest news I have received all day my dear...please, let us get in the car, before the Zombie maids start attacking us!"

He crabbed the convertible, grunting a bit as he wedged both figurines inside. He grabbed the fighter jet as well, holding it above the car as he started moving it. He started making missile firing and exploding sounds, along with some car noises.

"My dear Vert! I do not think I can shake this fighter jet off of us. Dodging all of these missiles is making it harder to drive. The zombies...the zombies will kill us!"

"We can't let them win Alphonse...think of our baby...you have to defeat that Fighter Jet, you have to use your Butler Powers!"

"I have been forbidden from using those my love...if I leave now, I may not see you again!"

"In that case pull over, we won't be able to avoid them forever...I wish to at least be with you, one final time."

"What in the fuck are you doing?" Noire's voice snapped, causing Akira to jolt out of his little fantasy. He chuckled dryly, holding the fighter jet close to himself.

"I was weaving a beautiful love story." he said.

"Well weave it at another time! Jeez, I didn't think you were this childish, can't you see we're trying to set up a party here?" She cried, causing the boy to huff.

"You're only mad because there's no Noire figure for me to use. Admit it, you were jealous that Vert and Alphonse were having a baby!" he cried, causing her to gasp, eyes widening in shock.

"I was not! How could I be jealous of some stupid plastic toys?" she cried angrily.

"It's because you want to have a baby right? That's why you're jealous?" Akira asked, a firm tone in his voice.

"I don't want to have a baby? Why would I want to have a baby? That involves having S-Se...I'm not gonna say it! Just get back to work!" she cried, walking away from the table with a huff. He sighed, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. He caught the look Rom, Ram and Vista were giving him, causing him to blush.

"Mister Akira, why did you make Vert want to have some alone time with Alphonse?" Rom asked curiously. Akira's eyes narrowed, a small embarrassed chuckle leaving his lips. He glanced at Vista who just gave him a shrug, not knowing how to explain it.

"Um...it's just alone time Rom...nothing more than that."

"Oh I get it, you were making them be alone so they could wrestle!" Ram cried, causing the boy to tilt his head.

"Wrestle?"

"Yeah you know...it's like those movies that Blanc watches sometimes. You know, the ones she binges when she has writers block. The boy and the girl always have some awesome get away scene, and then they go to the back room, take their clothes off and start wrestling!" Ram replied.

"Oh my goddess, what?" Vista cried, eyes widened with shock. Akira's jaw was hanging open, unable to form words. A look of realization hit Rom, and she clapped her hands happily.

"That's how babies are made right? A boy and a girl take their clothes off, they wrestle and when they're done a baby comes out."

"Halp halp! I need an adult!" Vista cried, running out of the room, her face a bright crimson.

"What the heck happened to her?" Neptune asked, earning an equally flushed look from Akira.

 _ **xxx**_

"Ugh...I finally made it out of the bay...but my tiny legs are so tired." Warechu said, running toward his meeting spot with Arfoire. It had been an hour since the concert ended, and since he had located the Anti-Crystal. He held his hand tightly around his messenger bag.

At the same time, Compa was heading back to the basilicom after buying the groceries. She was humming a tune to herself, remembering the song Akira had sung at the concert not that long ago. She peeked inside the bag, making sure she had gotten everything that was needed before leaving the mall. She let out a yelp as something bumped into her, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Ow...my head!" Warechu cried, rubbing his head with his paw. She looked up, his crimson eyes glaring at the person in front of him.

"Hey, you got some nerve not looking where you're going! Can't you see I'm a mouse chu...eh?"

Sitting on the ground before him was a beautiful angelic young woman. She had beautiful ivory skin that glistened as brightly as the moon. Her long strawberry blonde hair was tied up into twintails with cute pink ribbons. The sleeveless cardigan she was wearing accented her chest nicely, and added to her over all cuteness, and her legs...her legs were amazing. Warechu couldn't help but blush brightly, his heart thumping wildly.

" _What is this...what is this feeling in my heart?"_ he thought to himself.

"Oh my, are you alright Mister Mouse?" Compa asked, a look of concern on her face. The gray mouse couldn't help but blush, especially since he saw her breasts jiggle.

"H-huh? Oh...I guess I-I'm alright...ow." he said, cringing a bit at the sudden pain that shot through his arm. Compa took a hold of it, looking it over.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he cried.

"Nothing, I'm just checking your booboo...now I'll put a bandage on it!" she said, holding the bandaid she had pulled out of her first aid kit. Warechu mentally screamed when she placed it on his arm, and even gave it a kiss. He practically melted.

"You're an angel~ Can you at least tell me your name?" the mouse asked shyly.

"My name? It's Compa!"

"Compa...such a beautiful name for a beautiful angel like you!"

Nepgear smiled to herself. She had gotten a good deal on oranges, and was looking forward to making some fresh juice for everyone. Of course they were Leanbox oranges, so she knew her sister Neptune wasn't going to drink it. She still didn't know why her sister didn't like Leanbox Oranges, or why she claimed they had almost killed her, but that was something she would find out when Neptune was ready to tell everyone.

She saw something glittering on the ground and knelt down to pick it up. She looked it over, seeing it was some sort of red crystal. She hummed to herself in thought, trying to think about where she had seen it. A sudden pang ran through her body, almost as if there was a disconnection within her body. She let go of her paper bag, clutching her head in pain.

"Hey! Let go of that!" Warechu cried, snagging the crystal from Nepgear's hand. Compa rushed to her side, grabbing her before she fell to the ground.

"Ge-Ge, are you alright?"

"I dunno Compa...I feel really sick all of a sudden." Nepgear replied. She felt lethargic, as if she hadn't slept in days. She closed her eyes, the spinning and blurry vision were making her want to throw up.

"You look really pale...I think it might be anemia. Though I've never heard of anemia in a goddess before." she said softly, a look of worry on her face.

"Hey, are you guys okay? Gear doesn't look so good." IF said, kneeling down next to her friend.

"I'm fine IF, the sick feeling from before is starting to go away. It was really weird, but I felt a disconnection to something within myself. Almost as if a switch had been flipped." Nepgear replied, earning curious looks from the girls. IF hummed to herself, glancing in the direction the rat she has passed ran in.

" _I know I've seen that mouse before...I should call one of my friends at the guild to run a check on him."_ she thought to herself.

Warechu sighed as he leaned against the wall. He glanced down at the crystal in his hand, a look of intrigue on his face. He placed it back in his messenger bag, focusing on catching his breath.

"I can't believe that was a goddess. The hag wasn't lying about these crystals after all. He, serves her right for picking it up from the ground." he said. A brilliant light flashed next to him, causing him to jump back a bit. In front of him was a brilliant blue crystal, along with a holographic sign that read Time Skip, with an arrow pointing to it.

"No way...Narrator, you pulled through for me!"

I told you man, I keep my word. I put an angel in your path, and scored you a time skip. Make good use of it buddy, because you're still a long way from the docks.

"You and I are tight now chu. Compa is an angel, and you scored me a ride without having to run so far...this is so cool!" the rat said, running toward the crystal. He felt his body disappear as he warped into the future.

Hehe, should have told him it still would leave him a good distance away from the docks. Oh well, he didn't ask, and I wasn't going to tell.

 _ **xxx**_

Akira let out a sigh, finally being allowed to rest after being forced to cleaning Vert's living room. Noire had constantly been on his ass, but after noticing how tired he was, she had backed off a bit. He had sat down at the couch, or rather fell into it, clutching one of the soft cushions. His eyes grew a bit heavy as he tried holding back a yawn.

"Mister Akira, don't fall asleep yet!"

"Come on, you still have to still have to play with us!" Ram cried, both girls took a hold of his hand, pulling him out of the couch, making him fall onto the floor in a heap.

"Sweetie please, I only slept two hours this morning, let me take a nap." he said with a groan.

"No! You promised to play with us!"

"Rom, Ram leave Akira alone! He deserves to rest after that concert he was in. He's done enough for today." Blanc said, causing the two girls to let the boy go. He sighed, reaching for the couch cushion. He didn't care, he was gonna take a nap right there.

"Poor Akira...he's had it rough all day today." Uni said, glancing at the now sleeping teenager.

"That's true...if he was so tired, why didn't he just go to the hotel?" Noire asked curiously, earning a chuckle from Neptune.

"Because he's part of the main cast! Where ever we go, he has to follow, in case something uber awesome happens!" she said.

"Even then, he needs his rest. He's just a human after all." Vista said, earning a sigh from the black haired goddess.

"I should have told him to go back to the hotel. Well, it can't be helped now, he's already here." she said. Vert came into the room a minute later, followed by IF, Compa and Nepgear. It wasn't long before the food was brought into the room, courtesy of the basilicom chefs and cooks.

"Thank you all for coming, sorry for the wait...the castle raid took a lot longer than I thought. Also thanks for cleaning up the room, I haven't had the time, and Vista can't do it on her own." Vert said.

"Hmph, you're welcome. It was fun bossing these idiots around, we also found some rather interesting things among all this stuff." Noire said, a smirk on her face.

"Do you want me to cut your hair? Because I definitely will. No one calls me an idiot and gets away with it." Blanc said, earning a small cry from Noire, who backed away from the brown haired goddess.

"Anyway, I'm sure you are all wondering how long I've had the company of my beautiful little sister. If you must know, she was born a year ago, when I first released the Leanbox One and got an initial influx of share energy."

"Yes, I do recall this influx period...you failed to mention she was alive." Blanc said.

"That's because she didn't notice me until three months after I was born. She was busy playing a backlog of games on her PC and never noticed me call her big sis until I offered her some coffee." Vista said, glaring at her older sister.

"You know I love you sweetheart, I just tend to get really immersed in my games."

"My ass, who the hell just ignores their little sister for so long? And why didn't you say anything to Chika?" Noire asked, giving Vista a firm look.

"I did, Chika thought I was a Vert cosplayer...I had to find out what to do and who I was on my own. I read some of Leanbox's records and found out I was a CPU Candidate, just like Nepgear, Uni, Rom and Ram. I also learned that Candidates had to be ready to take over their nation at any time, so I spent the first month of my life studying graphs and learning to read share energy." She said.

"Wow, so you aren't a dumb blonde after all! What else can you do?" Ram asked, earning a slap to the head from Blanc. Vista giggled, shrugging it off.

"I know lots, since my sister didn't do her job, I stepped up to the plate. I developed all knew equipment with the Leanbox Research and Development Department. I also learned about stocks, pricing, how to assemble our hardware, I learned how to code, program and how to create complex Artificial Intelligence that will help our military during combat procedures. I also helped create that technology that uses Lowee's Satellites." she said proudly.

"My little sister is quite adept when it comes to computers, she was able to shut down my system for three days just by hacking into my anti-virus software. She has also strengthened the Leanbox Mainframe and added several firewalls to it, making it nigh impossible to hack." Vert said, placing a hand on Vista's shoulder, making her smile brightly.

"I myself have a proposition for all of the CPUs. I have spent the last three weeks creating a special software that will strengthen your servers. If you allow me, I'll do a maintenance check and strengthen your firewalls. I'll also tell you if you've been hacked by anyone over the past few months, and if any sensitive information was stolen." She replied.

"That would be quite beneficial for all of us. I've gotta say, you're little sister is very reliable Vert. Unlike you." Noire said, earning a chuckle from the blonde.

"Well, at least my people like, unlike the people of Lastation who all unanimously said you were the biggest hardass in Gamindustri."

"Shots fired, will Noire return fire? Come on, there has to be a sick burn in that tsundere body of yours!" Neptune said, earning a growl from the ravenette.

"Hey, not to intrude or anything, but shouldn't we get this party started? I mean we all came here to have fun right?" IF asked, earning nods from everyone.

"Actually, I came to sleep so if you could all shut the fuck up, that would be nice." Akira called out from his spot on the floor.

"Sort of hard to do when we're having a party. Come on Aki, sleep is for the weak! Get up up up!" Neptune said, poking his cheek. He groaned, glaring right into her eyes.

"Neptune, I am very close to finding out if I an choke a goddess to death. Please, let me sleep." he said. Neptune on the other hand pulled out a Nep Bull Ex, and twisted the cap off. Before he could ask what it was, she shoved the glass bottle into his mouth, tipping it so he could down its contents.

"And there, all done! You are now energized and ready for our party!" she cried, forcing the boy to sit up. He started coughing loudly, hitting his chest.

"Jesus! What the hell is wrong with you Neptune? I could have died!" he screamed, feeling the immediate effects of the energy drink. He felt his fatigue and stress from the day along with his migraine melt away.

"But you're like totally energized right? I developed that version of Nep Bull for when me and Nep Jr marathon through our RPGs." she said.

"Well...I do admit I feel energized...not like I'm going to sleep now. I suppose I can join this little shin-dig." he said, standing up from his spot on the floor. He pulled a comb from his pocket, combing his hair down.

"Excellent, I've actually brought something that all of you will enjoy. Vista, would you mind getting the Manect for me?" Vert asked, earning a nod from her sister, who ducked into the woman's bedroom.

"The Manect? What even is that?" Noire asked curiously, earning a smile from Vert.

"The Leanbox Manect is an attachment for the Leanbox One S, it's going to be a fully 3 dimensional virtual reality simulator. We've been working on it for the past eight years and have finally got it out of the testing phase. In fact, it was thanks to Vista that we got it working right. Of course I also have Noire to thank for sharing the program files for her guilds training room."

"So that's what you wanted that for...I can't say I'm surprised...but a Virtual Reality device for consumer use...you really are biting the bullet aren't you? Looking for another little sister perhaps?" Noire asked, earning a giggle from the blonde.

"Of course not, I love Vista dearly. Another little sister would just make it harder for me to share my love with her. Besides I still have Nepgear."

"Neppu, I can't believe you have your own little sister and are still trying to steal mine from me. How dare you Vert? You can't do this to me!" Neptune cried, over dramatically as she clenched her hands tightly.

"Don't act like that Neptune, Nep Jr is a likable candidate, she's the perfect house wife which makes her popular with everyone. Just face the facts already, it's time to let her go." Akira said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Goodness, am I really a good house wife?" Nepgear asked, her face flushed.

"Do you even have to ask? You cook, you clean, you're good with children, you take out the trash, you go shopping, and you do laundry. Not just that, you are insanely adorable and a tech nut...you make the perfect house wife in any and all scenarios!" Akira said cheerfully.

"Hey Mister Akira, is Uni a good house wife?" Rom asked, taking a hold of the raven haired candidate's hand.

"Yeah yeah, would you marry Uni if you had the chance?" Ram asked.

"Um well...Uni is insanely adorable, but as a house wife she fails. She's an amazing cook, decent at cleaning, but she excels more in office work. I mean, I've never met a young woman who can file three thousand worksheets in under ten minutes. And she has a rifle so that's cool." Akira said.

"Gee, I feel so proud to be who I am." Uni said, unenthusiastically. She did flush a bit, her hair covering her face hiding her blush. Vista finally returned, holding a rectangular device in her hands, which had three lenses on the front, and was a solid black color.

"What the hell? That looks like a freaking Xbox 360 Connect!" Akira said, looking at the device in Vista's hands.

"You recognize this Akira?" Vert asked, earning a nod from the boy.

"In my world, this was part of the Xbox 360 Connect Series. It was supposed to be a device that let people control games with motion sensors, almost like the Wii, which in this world would be the Lowee. It failed horribly in our market."

"I see." the woman said, looking dejectedly.

"Hey, don't be sad...the only reason it failed was because the motion sensor wasn't that good. The games for it were really good, Fruit Ninja and Angry Birds were some of the best of course. The Xbox One fixed this accessory and made it even better, but I was a Playstation boy so I never really tried it."

"Neppu, just stab me in the heart why don't you?" Vert cried, feeling worse than she did before. Neptune ignored the fact she had stolen her catch phrase, more interested in the device Vista was holding.

"So, this camera thing is what makes three dimensional environments?" she asked.

"That's right. The Manect is able to fully replicate environments based on data gathered from Leanbox's satellites, of which I designed. This device was designed to help our military with training, but one of our investors wanted to see it in the consumer market, so for the last eight years, the R&D department has been working super hard on it." Vista said, giving the older goddess a smile. Vert pressed the button on the side, turning it on. She grabbed a controller from the mantle and pressed the center button.

Akira and everyone watched in awe as the entire room was turned into a beautiful sunny forest. All around them, tall tress spanned the skies, the soft breeze was blowing, ruffling their clothes slightly. Birds chirped and butterflies flew around them. His jaw dropped at the amazing detail this one device was replicating.

"This is amazing...nothing in my world has the capability of replicating something like this. Virtual Reality is like a dream for all of us, and yet you were able to create it in just eight years." he said, his eyes filled with stars.

"Whoa...what is this? Why am I a dogoo?" Neptune cried, causing everyone to look at the floor. Neptune was indeed a dogoo, a lilac tint had taken over her body, and she still had her D pad clips. Akira also noticed Noire had turned into a dogoo, though it was weird to see her still having her twin tails.

"Why am I also a Dogoo? Hey Vert what's the meaning of this?" Noire cried, earning a smile from the goddess.

"As stated before, this device was created for military use. This environment can replicate a wide array of monsters, so it can be used for training purposes."

"Alright, that means I can get stronger while beating people to a pulp. Come on Noigoo, it's time to fight!" Neptune cried, turning to face Noire.

"Wha...huh? I'm not fighting you!" the tsundere goddess cried, dodging Neptune's attack. She tried to avoid her attacks, only to slam into the trunk. Neptune took her chance, jumping onto Noire, causing her to groan in pain.

"I win! Look, I got fifty points!"

"Grr, I'll show you! Time for you to face my wrath Nepgoo!" Noire cried, jumping at Neptune, only for her to dodge it. Noire let out a cry as she fell onto her head, completely upside down.

"Hey Vert, do you think you could set up a fight for me? I like to train daily to keep myself sharp, but I haven't really done that for the past couple days."

"That sounds like fun! I could use the exercise." Uni added, summoning her rifle to her hand.

"Hmm...I don't mind, it would be nice to see how you fight Akira. Vista, take a look at the Beastiary and find something for them to go up against...be sure to have fun, this is a party after all!" Vert said, earning a nod from her sister.

"Hehe, this is gonna be awesome!"

 _ **xxx**_

"Sheesh, took you long enough to get here. What the hell were you doing?" Arfoire asked, watching a tired Warechu approach her. He panted a bit, resting his hands on his knees as he glared at the woman.

"Do you see my stubby legs you hag? You actually think I can blitz creak like Sonic the goddamn Hedgehog? At least I got the crystal." he said, handing the woman the glowing red crystal. She smirked, twirling it in her fingers.

"Heh, now we got four. Our plan is almost complete, it's time for us to head out to Zoon District, did you get the keys?"

"Of course I did...thankfully the Time skip I took brought me straight to the docks, I was able to rent us a really sweet boat." Warechu replied, holding a ring of keys in his hands.

"Time Skip? How were you able to get a time skip? I've been trying to get one for a long time and have failed at every step." Arfoire said.

"Eh, me and the narrator are cool now. He gets me free stuff, like this beautiful angel he put in my path earlier. She was so adorable, I can kiss her forever!"

"Gross, who would want to kiss a disgusting rat like you?" Arfoire asked, earning a growl from the rat.

"Compa would, chu! She's beautiful, kind and understanding, and she has a nice rack. But it isn't time to talk about my sweet, it's time to get to Zoon District and set everything up! Come on!" he cried, leading her over to one of the boats that was moored onto the dock.

It wasn't long before the two of them were speeding away from Leanbox, heading straight toward the closed down district that had once belonged to Gamindustri. The sun had fully set by this time, the darkness of the night filling the skies above them. It took about an hour to reach the island. Once they were on land, they continued onward, heading toward the center of the island, passing all of the abandoned factories and buildings on the island.

"Hey, do you know what this place used to be for?" Warechu asked, glancing at some of the decrepit buildings they were passing.

"I believe this used to be an unclaimed district in Gamindustri. The four nations fought for it, but in the end Leanbox ended up getting ownership of it. I believe this place was filled with factories back in the old days, when Leanbox was just starting up. Now that the nation is as big as it is, there's no need for this place, so everyone packed up and left." Arfoire replied, a smirk on her face.

"It makes it the perfect place to kill the goddesses." she added, earning a chuckle from the mouse.

They arrived at the center of the island, the woman pulled out three black devices, all of them holding an Anti-Crystal within. She placed them on the ground, five hundred feet apart, in a triangular pattern. Once they had been activated, she buried them in the soil. She charmed some of the wires in the air so they would ensnare the goddesses.

"Alright rat, activate the module, we need to attract all of those monsters here." Arfoire said, earning a nod from the rat. He flicked the switch on the old computer. He heard the old Leanbox 7 start up sound, and shivered a bit at the memories from when he was younger. Once the desk top had been operational, he plugged the devices in and activated the signal.

Not long after, several mechanical monsters started appearing. Zwerg Scandroids, R-4 Units, Bits and various Androids had appeared on the island. Warechu scanned the area with his radar, seeing hundreds of small dots on the screen.

"Well, they're all trash mobs, but this should be enough to get them here."

"All we have to do now is wait...Gamindustri is about to face it's darkest hour. The day where their goddesses breathe their last." she said, throwing her head back in a loud cackle. Warechu rolled his eyes, finding the evil laugh to be a bit over the top for a hag like Arfoire.

 _ **xxx**_

"Ha, take this! Lace Ribbon Dance!" Akira cried, racing at the giant Astro Protoflorian, a turtle like creature with a palm tree on its back. He threw two speedy slashes, driving his foot into its chin, sending it into the air. He let out a cry, throwing two more slashes, ending the combo with an upward slash. The creature let out a cry before it exploded into pixels, bathing the area in a wide array of color.

"Nice job Akira, it seems you've gotten a hang of big sis's SP skills." Uni said, loading a new magazine into her rifle.

"I've been practicing them a lot lately. Although I'm having a lot of trouble with Volcano Dive, I guess I don't have enough power yet. I'm only level 24." he said, glancing at his status window. The familiar question marks appeared before him, making him frown.

"Are you still worried about those question marks? Big sis told me about them, but she hasn't figured out what they mean."

"I am a bit worried, but I figure since I'm not exactly from this dimension, it can't give me stats like people from here. I have a level, an HP and MP count and I've got skills, but my stats are a blank. My stats are an enigma wrapped in a riddle, surrounded by mystery." he said, allowing his keyblade to disappear. Uni blinked in confusion, choosing not to answer him.

"Hey Vert, how about another monster? The toughest bastard you can get, that last one was too weak for me!" Akira said.

"Dear me, that one was one of the stronger monster types found in Leanbox, how can you say it's too weak for you? Has Lastation's pride poisoned your mind?" she asked, earning a chuckle from the boy.

"Maybe tad!" he replied. Vert was about to say something when she heard a knock on the door. She quietly excused herself, walking toward the room's exit. It was a bit odd to see a part of the forest open up, but the boy tried to ignore it. He couldn't hear what was being said, but Vert looked a bit worried.

After a minute, she closed the door, a frown on her face. It was at this time the Noire decided to turn off the Manect, returning the room to normal. The twins seemed to be disappointed, since they had been pretending to be monsters for quite some time. The concern look on Vert's face made Akira a bit uneasy. He stood next to Noire, hands shoved in his pockets as he looked at the blonde goddess.

"What's wrong Vert?"

"It seems there's been a report of high monster activity in a nearby district. I don't know how much of a problem it may be, so I'll have to check." she said, walking to a nearby room.

"Great, our party ended up getting spoiled by stupid monsters!" Neptune said, earning a sigh from Noire.

"Of course, it's the party you care about. Honestly I was getting sick of being a damn Dogoo. Hmm, but I am impressed with you Akira, you mastered Tornado Sword and Lace Ribbon Dance in a short amount of time. You're also very well adept with magic." Noire said.

"Aw shucks Noire, it's all thanks to you. You were the one that allowed me the use of your Special Skills. And it's thanks to Rom and Ram that I know more magic spells than just fire. They were able to teach me Water and Aero not that long ago, making it that much easier for me to fight." he said.

"It was nothing Mister Akira, showing you how to use magic is something we can do. Miss Mina teaches us all the time!" Rom said, earning a nod from her twin.

"Yeah yeah, we don't mind teaching you magic at all! After all, you went through the trouble of saving us, and now we get to go to Super Ninten Land whenever we want!"

"Super Ninten Land? Aw, I've been wanting to go there for such a long time! Do you think you could get me a ticket so I can go?" Vista asked, giving the boy a pleading look. He scratched his cheek, looking away from her.

"Um...sure...you are one of my friends now Vista, and the pass technically extends to my friends." he said.

Vert returned a second later, a frown on her face. She looked a bit stressed, most likely from what she had just seen. The other goddesses looked at her, looks of worry on their faces.

"What's wrong Vert? Is it that bad?" Blanc asked, causing her to nod.

"It seems the nearby Zoon District is being infested by monsters. It was a district that once belonged to Leanbox, but was shut down when the newer facilities were built. I hate to cut this short, but this is a matter I cannot ignore." she said firmly, walking toward the balcony.

"Hey, if you need help then I don't mind going! We're all here anyway, clearing some monsters should be a breeze!" Neptune said.

"Let me guess, this is that whole we signed a peace treaty so let's be friends bullshit?" Noire asked, earning a grin from the purple haired goddess.

"Well, since we are here we may as well help her out right?" Blanc added.

"Ladies please, I can't ask you to get involved in my nations affairs. You're guests here after all."

"Remember, I still owe you for helping rescue Rom and Ram. If this is how I can repay you, then allow me that." she replied, earning a nod from the blonde goddess.

"Well then it's settled, let's mosey on toward Zoon District!" Neptune said cheerfully.

"Hey wait, Neptune can I come too?" Nepgear asked, earning a curious look from the older purplette.

"Me too, I want to help you out Noire!"

"Uni, I need you to stay here. You aren't ready for a mission like this, you can't even properly transform yet, I would hate for something bad to happen to you." Noire said firmly, earning a sigh from her sister.

"You always use the transformation card on me. I don't need HDD to take care of some freaking monsters you know!" she snapped angrily.

"Listen Nep Jr, I know you and Noire Jr want to help us out, but we're the CPUs, we'll kick monster but and be back in time to play Twister by midnight! Promise! Until then just hold the fort!" Neptune said, ruffling her sister's hair.

"Alright Neptune, I'll do as you ask and stay here."

"Vista, you're in charge while I'm gone. I won't be gone for long, but you know what to do if something happens, alright?" Vert asked, earning a nod from her sister.

"Yes Ma'am...delete your browser history and throw your hard drive into the nearby volcano." she said.

"Eh...no, that's not what I meant, but I do appreciate the gesture." Vert said, sweat dropping a bit at her sister's plan.

"Hey Noire, can I speak with you for a second?" Akira asked firmly. The woman sighed, following him into the other room.

"You aren't going to ask me to tag along are you? Because I am not carrying you there." she snapped, brushing a stand of hair over her shoulder.

"No! I'm not going to ask you that, I know for a fact that you can handle a mission as simple as this. I want you to stop reminding Uni that she can't transform. How do you expect her to grow if she keeps getting reminded of what she can't do?" he asked, a firm tone in his voice.

"Excuse me? I was just pointing out the truth. I don't want her to get hurt from fighting monsters that may be stronger than her."

"I know that, but constantly reminding her of what she can't do is only going to depress her more. She's a hard headed girl, you know it, and I know it. She's trying her hardest to get your praise and all you do is finish her work for her and make it look easy. How the hell is she gonna step out of your damn shadow if you keep doing that?" he asked, earning a sigh from the black haired goddess.

"Fine...I'll stop reminding her of her faults. I'm trying to push her to be the best goddess she can be, but you are right...I have a lot to think about." she said, a frown on her face. He placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her a smile.

"Hey now, I didn't say this to make you sad. I said this so you can close the gap between you and your sister. She loves you immensely and unconditionally, you're her role model, so try to be gentle around her. I hate seeing her all disappointed when ever you remind her of what she can't do. I...care a lot about her, and you too...I would hate for you two to lose touch over this." he said.

Noire flushed, shaking her head as she turned away from the boy, a haughty look on her face. She was trying to act proud, but even she knew she was failing at it. She crossed her arms under her chest, glancing over her shoulder, her ruby eyes meeting his silver ones.

"Thanks Akira, for being my friend, and for caring so much about Uni. It means a lot to me."

"You're welcome Noire, now go on...I'll hold the fort here." he said, brushing her off.

The Four CPUs rapidly transformed, with a final goodbye to their siblings, they all shot into the air, heading toward the distant Zoon District.

 _ **xxx Omake xxx  
**_

"Hey Akira, what are you doing?" Uni asked, causing the boy to look up from his work. He gave her a smile, setting his pencil down.

"I'm drawing my own manga. I've actually been practicing for awhile, and I've decided to do a story based off of one of my favorite anime series." he said. He slid the first volume over to the black haired girl, who picked it up off the table.

"High School of the Dead?" She asked, earning a nod from him.

"It's a story about a group of high school students, trying to survive the downfall of humanity due to a virus. It's a really good series, but the author passed away earlier this year, so it isn't getting finished." He said, a frown on his face.

"So, you decided to give it an ending then?" she asked, earning a shrug from the boy.

"Sort of...I did rewrite the series from the first chapter, but I added my own character to it. It was supposed to be a sort of side story, but the fanfiction I wrote is a lot longer and more detailed. I'm just doing this so I can have a drawing of it." he said, returning to his drawing. He had finished a brand new frame, and was already inking it with his special pens. This would complete the first volume of his story.

"Hey, this is pretty good...maybe you should think of publishing some of this stuff." Uni said, looking at some of the finished pages.

"Thanks, I'm glad you think so. Honestly, this is pretty average in my world, a lot of people do this kind of stuff and make a lot of money off of it. Content creators in Japan don't mind people using their rights and stuff as long as they're credited." He replied, finishing the last of the inking. He grabbed all of the papers and stacked them together, forming a booklet of sorts.

"Do you mind if I read it? I could give you my opinion if you'd like?"

"Sure, let me just get it ready and I'll let you read it." he said, earning a smile from the boy.

It didn't take him long to actually put the book together. Once he had made sure it looked the way he wanted, he gave it to the young candidate for her to read. He grabbed a clean sheet of paper and started framing it, so he could start the next chapter of his story. It was then that Noire walked into the office, looking a bit tired. She let out a sigh as she approached her desk, setting all of the files she had in her arms on it.

"Hey Noire, what's up?" he asked, earning a frown from the goddess.

"I've got some reports to read. There was a landslide near the Lastation and Lowee border and some of the roads were cut off, so we've lost a major trade route. Then we have the increased activity of monsters near the southwestern border with Lastation and Planeptune, and finally there are those damn pirates that stole from one of our warehouses. It's been an awful week." she said, sitting down in front of her computer.

"I'm sorry to hear that Noire, do you need some help?" Akira asked, genuine concern on his face. She shook her head, grabbing one of the files.

"No, I don't want you to waste your time on this stuff. You look busy with your manga so I wouldn't want you to stop what you are doing."

"Noire, sometimes it's better to spend your time helping your friends than working on what you want. I can work on my manga whenever I have spare time, but you need help with this stuff...just tell me what I can do to help you." he said, closing his sketch pad.

"Um...if you say so. I just need some help with transferring these files...maybe you could do that for me? You have a lap top, all you need to do is save them to a flash drive, so I can transfer them into the system." She said, earning a nod from him. He opened his backpack, pulling out his laptop.

"I can file for you, if you want." Uni said, placing a bookmark inside the manga she was reading.

"That would be great Uni, thanks!" her sister said happily.

It took them several hours to finish all of the work. Akira had finally realized just how hard Noire's work was. Thankfully he was a fast typer, so he had been able to transfer each sheet with relative speed. Once he had finished, he would pass them to Uni for her to file. They finished at around four thirty in the afternoon, all of them being spent from reading, typing and filing every paper the patron goddess had brought in.

"Holy shit that was hell. Now I understand why you work so hard Noire, after you finally finish you feel a sense of relief within you." he said.

"Tell me about it...I only did the filing, but seeing just how you do this makes me realize how hard you have it." Uni said, earning a smile from her sister.

"I'm glad you two see how hard being a CPU is...it makes me happy. If anything were to happen to me, I'm sure you two could handle it just fine." She said.

"Don't even say that...Lastation wouldn't be able to run without you. Nothing is going to happen to you, you gotta think positive." Akira said happily.

"I'm positive I'll get more work tomorrow." Noire replied, earning sighs from the two.

"Well, you know what I'm positive of? That we have a shit load of extra time! How about we go do something? Maybe grab dinner out tonight, see a movie?" Akira asked, earning a vigorous nod from Uni.

"There's this super hero movie that everyone is saying is good...or we can go see a horror movie instead?" she asked.

"I'm thinking horror, I haven't seen any movies from this world yet, so I want to see what actors you guys got. What about you Noire, are you alright with this?"

"Um...I've never...you know...been to a movie theater before." she said shyly, looking down. Akira and Uni shared a look, both of them standing up from their seats.

"We are definitely seeing a movie then. Come on, Lastation Cinema is close to the basilicom, we can make it before any of the afternoon and early evening movies start." Uni said, an excited look on her face.

It took them about ten minutes to make it to the theater. It was a large building, with an even bigger parking lot. There was a large sign with blinking lights, the name of the theater on the front, in bright neon. There were large posters advertising each movie on the front. The lot was filled with hundreds of cars all of them either parked or in the process of parking.

Akira and the girls had made it inside. The main lobby of the theater was large and very inviting. The carpets were a rich crimson color, and the ticket counter was to the very left, a line being near the center of the large room. The very back was where the snack counter was, a large holographic menu listed all of the things the theater sold. There was an arcade at the very right, filled with various old arcade boxes, dance games, prize machines and other things. This was currently where they were.

"When does the show start again?" Noire asked, earning a sigh from Akira.

"It's on your ticket, it starts at six, meaning we've got about half an hour...we could go now but we would only be sitting in an empty theater. You sure you wanna see the Evil Within?" he asked.

"I heard it was the best horror movie to date, it was based on true events!" Uni said excitedly.

" _I somehow doubt that. Looking at that poster, it reminds me of the game by the same game...hey does that mean Outlast is also a movie in this world? That would be fucking horriying."_ he thought to himself.

"Aw, look at the plush Kupokitty...it would take forever to get it though." Noire said, placing her hand on the glass. Akira looked at it, seeing it was a claw machine. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a credit from within.

"I'll try my best." he said, slipping the bill into the machine.

"Akira, you don't have to do that. You know statistically, claw machines only work three percent of the time." the ravenette said, earning a chuckle from him, as he directed the claw toward the pink Kupokitty.

"Well, I'll have to bank on that 3%. After all, I do have Ultimate Luck." he said, giving her a wink. The claw wrapped around the plushie's neck, tugging it a bit, only for it snap off.

"Akira, you're just gonna waste time. You know it's hard to win anything from these machines." Uni added.

"I'll keep trying...you guys just look around okay?" he asked. The two girls shared a look, deciding to look at the other games inside the arcade.

Before the boy even knew it, the movie had already started. He remembered Noire and Uni trying to get him to move, but he kept brushing them off, causing them to just go see the movie themselves. He had been staring at that plushie for the better half of an hour, not noticing the crowd that had gathered around him. He had resorted to getting every plush around the Kupokitty, leaving them in a neat pile next to the machine. He had already cleared the skirt, a smirk on his face as he aimed the claw at the plush.

"Come on you bastard, you are mine!" he said, pressing the red button. He grinned as the claw grabbed the plush, slowly pulling it toward the winner's chute. The claw opened to drop the prize, only for it to get wedged between the claw and the glass. His eyes widened a bit, as he hit the side of the machine.

"For fuck sakes! I spent so much time and money trying to get this thing, just for it to get stuck?" he cried, punching the glass a bit.

"Excuse me sir, you can't do that." one of the workers said, earning a glare from the boy.

"I got that prize fair and square, and I'm going to get it." he said firmly, shaking the machine a bit. The Kitty moved slightly, but was still stuck in the machine. He reached into his pocket for another credit, realizing he had run out of money.

"Sir, if you keep hitting the machine, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." the worker said again, earning a growl from the boy. He shook it again, only for the man to grab his arm, forcefully pulling him out of the arcade.

"Hey, I want my fucking prize! Let me go!" he shouted, trying to break free from the man's grasp. Another guard appeared, pushing him toward the door, once he was outside the two men let go, the guard standing in front of the door so he couldn't get back in.

"Come on man, let me in! I paid for that prize fair and square! I want my Kitty!" he cried, trying to brush past the man.

"Sir, if you attempt to get back in, I will taze you."

"Okay dude, if you spent an hour trying to get a prize for the girl you like, wouldn't you want to get it back?" he asked.

"I'm not authorized to answer that question." the man replied.

"Because I'm right!" Akira snapped, glaring at the man. He sighed, deciding to sit down at one of the benches. He didn't wait long, since the movie had already ended. It wasn't long before Noire and Uni walked out, shivering slightly from the movie.

"That was horrible...please let's never watch that movie again." Noire said.

"Agreed, I can't believe Akira ditched us for a stupid prize."

"Actually, I ended up winning it, it just got lodged in the machine." the boy said, causing the two to scream loudly.

"Don't do that! You scared the piss out of me!" Noire snapped angrily, causing him to laugh.

"Sorry Noire, I didn't mean too. But yes, I did win that prize, it's just that baldy here didn't fucking let me back in." he said, glaring at the security guard, who in turn glared at him.

"Akira, it's just a plushie...I don't really need it. You already missed the move, we can at least grab something to eat before we go home." Noire said, earning a frown from the boy.

"I really wanted to give you that prize Noire...I wanted you to be happy." he said, earning a blush from her.

"Idiot, I am happy. Even though I got scared, I'm having a lot of fun! Perhaps if we keep working together to get the work done, we'll have lots of spare time."

"Big sis is right. We should all work together, the faster we finish the more time we'll have. That way we can hang out like this all the time!" Uni added, earning a smile from Akira, who gave her a pat on the head.

"You're right, I love spending time with you two. It reminds me a lot of when Takumi and I would spent time with Shiina." he said.

"What was Takumi like?" Noire asked curiously.

"Well...he's a bit of a perv, has a fetish for cat girls and isn't afraid to discuss nerdy topics out in public. In fact, he talked to one girl about Pokemon for an hour while waiting for a train." he said.

"What's Pokemon?" Uni asked, earning a wide eyed look from the boy.

"You've never heard of Pokemon?"

"Uh no! We're not from the same world, jackass." Noire cried, crossing her arms. He flushed reaching into his back pocket. He pulled out his Lowee 3DS, popping the game out for a second before placing it back in. He turned it on, going to the game screen.

"Here, I want you to play this game...I was gonna start a new file so it's perfectly fine if you want to replace it." he said, handing the system to the CPU Candidate. She looked at it oddly, her focus on the screens.

"So, what is Pokemon?"

"Well, it's a shortened term. It's actually called Pocket Monsters. The series has used the same formula for over twenty years. Basically, you start out your adventure as a ten year old boy or girl, and are given a Pokemon, a creature with immense power. You're goal is to collect all Eight badges and conquer the Pokemon league, while dealing with whatever version exclusive nefairious team is on it." he said.

"Oh okay, we have a series like that here. It's called Pocket Monstrocities...it has a long running anime series too. I never got into it, and it isn't popular with the kids anymore." Noire said.

"Well, then you should be familiar with it. I've got every season up until the end of XYZ, by far the best series of Pokemon. We can watch it later on." he said.

"Watch anime with you? Ha, in your dreams!" she said, earning an eye roll from the boy.

"Um, excuse me Mister...you forgot these in the arcade." a voice called out, causing the three to stop. He saw a little girl of about eight, holding an armful of plushies in her grasp. Her parents were standing behind her, holding some of the other plushies.

"Oh...I totally forgot about those." he said.

"She insisted we bring them to you. She also managed to get the Kupokitty down for you." the mother said, handing him the pink kitty. He smiled at the little girl, ruffling her hair.

"You know what little miss, you can keep all of those. I only wanted this one...it's a fair trade I think." he said.

"Do you mean it? I can keep all of these plushies?" she asked.

"Mhmm...they're all yours. Now you have lots of friends for you to play with!" he said.

"Yay! You're awesome mister!" the girl said, hugging the plush toys tightly.

"Thank you so much, you've made her really happy." her father said, earning a nod from the boy.

"It's no issue. Like I said, I only wanted this Kupokitty, have fun with those alright? Thanks for getting this for me." he said.

"Thank you for all of the plushies!" the girl happily said, moving toward their car, a happy smile on her face.

"That was nice of you Akira...I was half expecting you to take them all from her." Noire said, earning a chuckle from the boy.

"What would I do with all of those plushies anyway? Besides, I knew she would be disappointed at giving all of those up. I don't really mind...you know, when I'm an adult...I want to have a daughter of my own. That way I can baby her and buy her all of the toys she wants." he said.

"You're already thinking about kids? Aren't you a bit too young for that?" Uni asked, looking up from the screen.

"Not really...human beings live such a short time on this world. I haven't even decided what I want to be in life...it's scary sometimes, to think about. What if when I'm thirty, I don't have my life figured out, I don't have a job, a house, a wife...what if something happens to me and I can't let my family know...it honestly scares me more than anything. But I do know that I want a good future. If I could have a child, even one...I would be really happy." he said.

Noire and Uni honestly felt bad. CPUs were immortal beings, and had the gift of youth, until they decided it was their time to retire. Human beings however only had a short life span, not even a fraction of their own lives. Noire had lived quite a long life, and she had seen people be born, grow up, get old and then pass on, she never gave it much thought. But now that she had, it made her see things in a different light.

"Anyway, here Noire...I got this for you. I hope you like it." the boy said, earning a blush from the boy.

"Thank you Akira...you know...I hope that one day, you do have your own child. I wouldn't mind hearing the pitter patter of feet in the basilicom."

"Me too, I think it would be awesome if you had a kid...maybe my sister would be willing to be the mother. That way I can be an aunt!"

"Uni!"

"Hehe, maybe she can be the mother. She would be an awesome mother too, maybe a bit of a hardass, but then she could run to me and I can pamper her all she wants. Oh, I've even got a name for her, Anastasia...she'll be our cute little girl!" he said happily.

"We are not having a child, we aren't even having this conversation! Come on, before the pizza parlor closes!" Noire said, flicking a strand of her hair over her shoulder. Akira and Uni shared a look, breaking into giggles shortly after.

"She's totally thinking about it, isn't she?"

"Noire? Definitely." Uni replied.


	13. CPUs in Peril

**A/N:**

 **Celestial: Well...it's a bit quiet here today, and that's because of this chapter...well...it isn't so quiet..I've got Nepgear with me at least.**

 **Nepgear: Hello everyone...I know I'm not Neptune, but I'll try my best.**

 **Celestial: Aw, that sweet cinnamon roll. Anyway, today we bring you a new chapter of Hyper Dimension Neptunia Hearts. Last Chapter, we got to see what goes on inside the Leanbox Basilicom, we also got to see a snippet of Akira taking Noire to her first movie, only he spent the entire time at the arcade.**

 **Nepgear: Goodness, did he really spend his time at the arcade? What was he trying to get?**

 **Celestial: It was a Kupokitty plush. I know the feeling, those damn claw machines always steal my money at Walmart...anyway, I've brought to you another wholesome Neptunia chapter, with quite a lot of things within!**

 **Nepgear: Yes, it is quite an emotional chapter! I hope I did it justice, I feel like my acting was a bit off.**

 **Celestial: Aw Nepgear, don't say that! You did a subperb job! You know, out of all the candidates, you are my favorite!**

 **Nepgear: Thanks Celestial, you're making me blush! I honestly thought Vista was your favorite candidate?**

 **Celestial: Yeah, she is my second favorite, since she technically is an OC...but you were there from the beginning Nepgear, and you look extremely adorable in HDD.**

 **Nepgear: Really? My sister said I look almost the same in HDD...I mean, aside from the hair color, I act and speak the same...is it the outfit?**

 **Celestial: Well...I'm not gonna deny it...White goes well with your overall color, and you um...have nice boobies...as you know, Celestial is a boob man.**

 **Nepgear:...oh...well, I'm sure Uni would be disappointed then.**

 **Celestial: Eh...not really. I don't judge women by their chest size...honestly, it's their personality that makes them unique. What they look like is just a bonus. Small boobs, big boobs, I like all boobs.**

 **Nepgear: A-anyway..let's get this chapter rolling...we're getting close to the climax of the Leanbox arc, and I hear you're running out of chapters.**

 **Celestial: I am...I've grown a bit lazy...currently, I'm writing Chapter 17 and here I am posting Chapter 12...oh well...onwards, the chapter awaits! It's alright if you wanna make out Nepgear, I don't mind.**

 **Nepgear: What the goodness?!**

Hyperdimension Neptunia Hearts

Chapter 12

CPUs in Peril

Akira didn't know why, but didn't feel comfortable. He had been thinking quite a lot about the over all news report Vert had been given. He remembered reading Zoon District was a closed off area, that wasn't infested by monsters. There were some strong enemies that hung out there from time to time, but they were usually marine monsters. It was an island that connected to the main land at low tide. There was a path that formed that allowed travel to and from the island. Making it easier for those who wanted to check out the relic from Leanbox's past.

But what didn't sell well with him was the fact that it had happened so rapidly. He had seen monster infestations in Lastation before, and had even partaken in clearing out an area of monsters. They usually grew over days, not hours. It was as if someone or something had attracted all of those monsters to Zoon District, but he wasn't at all sure that was the case.

"Are you alright Akira? You've been really quiet since our sisters left...do you already miss Noire?" Ram asked, the teasing tone causing him to glare at the brunette.

"I don't miss Noire! Sheesh kid, you can be really annoying when you want to be." he said, crossing his arms glancing at the far wall.

"Aw, he's becoming a tsundere just like her! Hey Rom check it out, Akira is turning into a tsundere like Noire and Uni!"

"I'm not a tsundere!" Akira and Uni cried in unison, causing them to share a look. The boy frowned, sinking into his seat as he looked at the ceiling.

"So, this is what it feels like to be on the other end of the spectrum. I gotta say, it doesn't feel good at all." he said.

"Maybe that will make you stop calling me and my sister that whenever you feel like." Uni said. The boy chuckled, sticking his tongue out at her, his eye closed in a wink.

"No can do Mini Tsun, I just love seeing that expression on your face!" he said, earning a growl from her.

Even with his slight banter, Akira couldn't shake the feeling of dread from his body. It was as if he could feel it in his chest. He didn't know why no one else was feeling it, but it was driving him insane. He could sense...darkness...that was it. He could sense the darkness in the air, and it was making him wig out, almost like a sense. He bit his lip and stood up, walking toward the balcony for some fresh air, he hoped that would clear his mind a bit.

"Oh, hello Akira, is something wrong? You don't look too good." Nepgear said, earning a sigh from the boy.

"I'm fine Nep Jr, just really tired...it's been a long day, and now I can't even sleep because Neptune shoved that energy drink down my throat." he said, earning a giggle from the girl.

"Neptune can be a bit brash at times. She just wanted you to have fun with the rest of us, but I'm sure she could have let you sleep for awhile."

"Ain't that the truth...I guess I'll just have to wait until the effects of this thing wears off. You wouldn't happen to know what's in it right?" he asked. Nepgear shook her head, glancing at the floor.

"I'm not exactly sure what Neptune puts in her Nep Bull. The only one I actually made with her was the Nep Bull Mk II. Nep Bull Ex is some new formula she's trying out. All I know is that the first time she drank it, she was up for three days straight." she said. Akira sighed, clenching his fists in annoyance.

"Dammit Neptune...I guess I'm gonna be wired for the next three days on whatever fuckin drink she gave me. Well, I do have a backlog of games I've been meaning to play, so I got that going for me, which is nice." he said. He walked over to the railing, looking down at the darkened city of Leanbox, the brilliant green lights glowing in the city made the entire cityscape more alluring. It reminded him of the neon blue lights of Lastation, and the beautiful lilac glow of Planeptune.

"Um, Akira...I have a question for you...please don't freak out on me when I ask you this...this is just me trying to quash a rumor."

The boy turned around, leaning up against the railing, his eyes firmly on the goddess in front of him. She pressed her fingers together, a bashful look on her face.

"Are you...and Noire...you know...d-dating?"

"Huh? Where did that come from?" he asked.

"W-well...I was looking through Neppit not that long ago and there were rumors of Black Heart walking along with an unknown boy. Of course I know that was you, but these rumors say you had your arm wrapped around her waist, and that you were both lovey dovey with each other."

Akira closed his eyes in thought, trying his hardest not to flush at the accusation. He opened his eyes, placing his fist in his hand, looking directly at Nepgear.

"There was this mission we took recently that took a lot of energy out of us. Noire was a bit tired so she was leaning against me so she wouldn't fall. We were trying to hurry to the basilicom, but I guess we were caught anyway." he said, earning a nod from the girl.

"So you aren't dating then?"

"Nope, why the sudden interest in my love life Nep Jr? You just interested in the juicy details for your blog." he asked, poking her belly, causing the girl to squirm away from him.

"N-no...I just wanted to quash the rumors is all. I can tell you care a lot for her and for Uni. It makes me glad to know they have a friend like you!" she said, causing him to blush.

"S-sure...whatever you say Nep Jr." he said, glancing back down at the city.

" _Dammit, why am I reacting like this? I'm Flushing more than a high school girl that just admitted her love to her best friend. Am I seriously starting to fall in love with Noire? She's such a damn tsundere though!"_

The breeze picked up a bit, causing him to shiver. That odd sense of dread had returned with a vengeance, causing him to clasp his hand over his chest. He could only hope nothing bad happened to his friends, especially Noire. He doubted he could live not knowing if she was safe.

 _ **xxx**_

"Is that Zoon District there?" Black Heart asked, earning a nod from Green Heart.

"Yes that's right...this island connects to the mainland at low tide, so it makes it a good hiding place for vagrants and thieves. It's also a known area for shady business deals."

"If there are people accessing this place, then why don't you have soldiers posted here?" Purple Heart asked, earning a chuckle from White Heart.

"I doubt she even has good soldiers capable of defending this place."

"Now now White Heart, I don't make fun of your army do I? To answer your question Neptune, I did have an outpost here, but it became too dangerous for them to remain here. We've been monitoring the island, but we haven't seen human activity for awhile."

Black Heart was about to say something when she spotted a brilliant laser heading toward her. She dodged it with ease, summoning her sword to slash through the others fired right at her. In a brilliant flash, hundreds of lasers shot at the four goddesses, causing them to scatter to and fro.

"Well, the report was right...there are hundreds of them down there...but it looks like nothing I can't handle!" Green Heart said, summoning her spear.

"How about we have a competition? The one who slays their monster last has to admit their a loser." Black Heart cried, earning a chuckle from White Heart.

"Well then princess, looks like I've got a reason to go all out tonight." White Heart said, flying down toward the island, her axe glowing brilliantly.

"Ladies wait, we have to stick together and fight against each enemy one at a time!" Purple Heart cried, only for it to fall on deaf ears. She sighed, summoning her katana to her hand.

"Well, normally we would fight together, but I can't say I blame them. Alright then, time to show them what Planeptune's Goddess can do!" she cried, shooting toward the island after her friends.

"Hehe, look at that Arfoire, they really did show up." Warechu replied, earning a smirk from Arfoire, who had her hand wrapped around the black Anti-Crystal device.

"It should take them long to take care of the trash mob, when they do then it'll be go time!" the witch said, a bright grin on her face.

They continued watching the CPUs fighting the monsters, throwing heavy attack after heavy attack, easily tearing each monster apart. The Bits and Scandroids stood no chance against White Heart, who easily took them out. Black Heart's focus was solely on an R-4 Unit, which she had been feverishly hitting with her sword. Green Heart and Purple Heart were both handling their own enemies, battle cries echoing through the empty island.

"This is it, Lace Ribbon Dance!" Black Heart cried, easily slashing her enemy apart. It disappeared a second later, making her smirk.

"Looks like I'm in first, top that!" she cried. Green Heart growled under her breath, spinning her spear in her hands, aiming the blade out.

"Rainy Ratnapura!" she cried, rapidly jabbing the R-4 unit before it. Much like Noire's, it disappeared after taking the heavy hit. She floated next to the Lastation Goddess, looking at her hand.

"I guess I'm in second place, not bad for someone of my skill. Now to see who will win the last round." She said, glancing up at the two remaining goddesses, both wrestling with their own monsters.

"Tanzerin Trombe!"

"Cross Combination!"

Sparks rained down as the two goddesses finished off the mechanical monsters, both bursting into pixels. White Heart hissed as she rested her weapon on her shoulder, glaring at Purple Heart who wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"I think we'll call that one a tie. That one good with you Blanc?"

"Sure, whatever...but I'll kick your ass next time Neptune, count on it!"

Black Heart looked around the area, her hand tightly holding her sword. The wind started blowing, carrying the scent of old oil and rocks with it. She felt a bit cold, something she almost never felt while in HDD. She didn't know why, but she felt like something bad was going to happen. She turned to fly off, only to feel something wrapping around her leg.

"What the hell, something's got me!" she cried. She tried slashing it with her sword, only for her hand to be snared as well. Neptune tried reaching for her, only for the same wires to wrap around her body, holding her in place.

"What is this...Vert, Blanc!" she cried, watching her friends suffer the same fate. All four of them tried to break free, but the bindings around their bodies proved to strong for them.

"Hey asshole! Show your fucking face! I want to see the bastard responsible for this with my own two eyes!" White Heart shouted, glancing toward the cliffside where a lone figure was standing.

Arfoire grinned as she tossed the glowing crystal into the black case. She sealed it up and pressed the on switch, throwing it out above the goddesses. It spun for a few seconds, connecting to the three devices she had set up earlier, forming a crimson prism around them. They all started screaming in pain. It was as if their bodies were being torn apart from the inside. Black Heart's eyes widened, remembering the feeling she had felt back in Lastation the day she met Akira. It was just like that, only magnified.

"It's that crystal, it's what's causing us damage. We have to destroy it!" Purple Heart cried, throwing her sword directly at it. As soon as it made contact with the crystal, it disappeared, fading away into nothingness.

"Try all you might but that field is being created by Anti-Crystal Energy. Unlike Share Crystals, Anti-Crystals are created from negative energy, and guess what they do? They disconnect CPUs like you four from your sharicites. No matter what you do, you won't be able to do anything but sit there like useless rags!"

"Shit...we fell into a trap." Green Heart muttered, groaning in pain as her bindings tightened around her. Black Heart was in much the same state, her arms being held above her head, she was rapidly loosing feeling in her fingers. Every time she moved the bindings got tighter.

"It's a good thing..we told our sisters not to come...they would be...in the same state as us!" Purple Heart said.

"For once Neptune, I'm glad you said something like that." White Heart replied. Black Heart growled angrily, glaring at the woman.

"What the hell do you want? Let us go! Do you know who I am? I'm Black Heart! CPU of Lastation, when I get out of here I'm going to destroy you!"

"Threaten me all you want Black Heart, but you aren't getting out of that one alive. Anti-Crystals don't just disconnect you from your sharicites, they also bleed you out of your share energy...right now you are all slowly dying. Hey Rat, get that camera ready for those hostage pics." Arfoire said, earning a nod from Warechu, who started snapping pictures of the goddesses.

"How do I look, is my hair fine?"

"NEPTUNE!"

 _ **xxx**_

"I'm starting to get worried...Neptune said she would be right back, and it's been an hour." Nepgear said, a look of worry on her face.

"Don't be worried Nepgear, Vert, Blanc and Noire are with them. You know all four of them together are unstoppable!" Vista said cheerfully, earning a nod from the lilac haired girl.

"You're right...so Vista, tell me about yourself...do you have any hobbies?" Nepgear asked curiously. Vista giggled, giving her a nod.

"I have a lot of hobbies...but my main one is computer electronics. I love taking apart old computers and seeing what makes them tick. I built my own computer out of spare parts, and I've also taught myself how to hack and make complex programs. I can hack almost anything, if you give me some time." she said.

"I'm sort of scared of you. If you can hack anything, then I feel like all of my things are out in the open." Uni said. Vista shook her head, holding her hands out.

"Oh please, don't think ill of me. I don't hack people for fun or anything, I only hack people who I suspect have stolen information from our mainframe. In fact, I was able to bust this guy who was selling stolen hardware to little kids. Vert was so proud of me!"

"I can tell your sister loves you a lot...does she make sure you do your best at all times?" Uni asked, earning a nod from Vista.

"Of course, she trained me how to fight and whenever we go on missions, she makes sure that I can handle the work load. Honestly, I love doing the work she doesn't do. It makes me feel like I'm an integral part of the basilicom. Even if Chika keeps saying I'm stealing her big sister." the girl said, grimacing a bit at the thought.

"Shit, are you certain?" IF suddenly snapped, causing them all to look at her. Akira stood up from his seat the table, handing Rom the crayon he had been using. He stood in front of the Planeptune Agent, a firm look on his face.

"Alright, thanks for checking that out for me...yes I'll let you know soon." she said, closing her phone.

"What's up Iffy? You don't particularly look to pleased."

"That's because I'm not. When we were coming home earlier, I walked past a familiar person, or rather a familiar rat. I didn't feel right so I asked my friend at the guild to do a check, turns out he's been blacklisted from every nation." she said.

"What?" Akira cried, eyes widening in shock. He swallowed hard, clenching his hand over his heart, the sense of dread was back, and it was driving him insane.

"Mister Mouse is a bad guy?" Compa asked, a sad look on her face.

"What's even worse, there was a report of him taking a boat out to Zoon District, something tells me he's responsible for that Monster outbreak on the island. I'm gonna go out there and take a look, see if Nep and the others are fine."

"Take me with you! IF please, I need to see if my sister is alright!" Nepgear cried.

"Nepgear, are you sure you want to do this?" Akira asked, a look of worry on his face, earning a nod from the CPU Candidate.

"This is my sister we're talking about. I know for a fact she would do this for me, please IF, take me with you." she said. The brown haired agent sighed, giving her a nod.

"Fine, but no funny business. You follow every order I give, alright?" she asked, earning a nod from the lilac haired girl. The two of them took off a second later.

"Dammit, something doesn't sit right with me...I need to go with them." Akira said, only to have his arm grabbed by Uni.

"Where the hell are you gonna sit? IF owns a bike, it can only seat two people. You gonna run all the way there?" She asked.

"Damn straight, I was the second best runner in Shujin's Stride team. I can definitely run all the way there."

"Then what? What are you gonna do if there are monsters on the damn island? You'll be all tired and won't be able to do shit. You aren't a God Akira, you can't just run all the way there." Uni snapped angrily, causing the boy to growl.

"I know that, I know that I'm not a god like you are, but I can't just sit around and do nothing. Not when Noire could be hurt, not when she could be fighting for her life!"

"Since when do you care so much about my sister?" she asked curiously, crossing her arms across her chest. He sighed, looking away from the raven haired candidate.

"Since the beginning of course. I care a lot about you and your sister, you guys gave me a home, you gave me friendship. Noire has been training me since we met. We've been taking missions for just as long and have become really close friends. The thought of her possibly being hurt...it fucking kills me inside." he said, a frown on his face. Uni flushed brightly, slapping her cheeks.

"Listen well Akira Takamaki! You are an Agent of Lastation's Guild. Under the tutelage of my sister Black Heart, you have become a decent fighter and user of the keyblade. You carry on the pride of Lastation! Noire isn't going to give up without a fight, so there's no need to worry about her!" she said, giving him a firm look.

"You say that, but I can see it in your eyes...you're worried about your sister too. I suppose you are right...there's no confirmation that she isn't hurt, so that means she's alright. I just have to believe that...but if IF and Nepgear say anything otherwise, my ass is gone." he said firmly.

"I won't stop you then." Uni said giving the boy a grin.

"Hey Ram, are those two in love too?" Rom asked, earning a shrug from her sister.

"I don't know...they haven't started wrestling yet, so I'm not sure if they are in love."

"Ram, why would Akira and Uni start wrestling?" Compa asked curiously, earning a flush from Vista.

"Oh, you know...when a boy and a girl are in love, they take their clothes off and start wrestling, that's how babies are made!" Ram said proudly. Compa's eyes widened in shock, while Vista just flushed a bright cherry red.

 _ **xxx**_

"I don't see them IF...there nowhere to be seen!" Nepgear cried, earning a nod from IF. She had just arrived to the outskirts of the island, having stopped to gauge the immediate danger on the island. She shifted gears, darting straight into the island.

"Listen Gear, we have to be careful. The island may look clear, but you never know when Monsters may appear. Let's just hope we can find Nep and the others and get out of here!" she cried, earning a nod from the goddess behind her.

The two of them kept their eyes peeled for any sign of the goddesses. Nepgear's worry started increasing the moment they had driven onto the island. Not seeing Neptune or any of the other goddesses was driving her insane with worry. Her heart was beating so hard in her chest she swore IF could feel it, and if she could she didn't say anything. She let out a sudden scream when an R-4 appeared before them. IF was quick to handle it, firing three swift shots from her Glock.

"Not all the monsters were cleared...maybe they got side tracked?" she asked.

"Maybe...also if you could not yell in my ear, I would appreciate it."

"S-sorry." Nepgear replied with a blush.

"Hang on, we got a sharp right here." IF said. Nepgear hung on tightly, as they drifted into the turn. IF straightened out, speeding forward the open path ahead of them. She pulled to a stop in front of a cliff, looking down at the large canyon below.

"Neptune."

"What the hell is this?" IF cried out, eyes widening a bit. Down below, the four goddesses of Gamindustri were currently being held, in some sort of field. They looked to be struggling, but were unable to break free. Nepgear jumped off IF's bike, only for the brunette to take a hold of her arm.

"Gear, you can't go down there, you don't know what's going on!" she said.

"But Neptune and the others are down there. We need to help them!" she cried out.

"Hate to break it to ya sweetie but there is nothing you can do to save them."

"Huh? Who are you?" Nepgear asked, glancing toward the nearby cliff where Arfoire was standing. She had a smirk on her face as she tipped her had down.

"My name is Arfoire, I'm going to bring unbridled chaos into this world. I'm going to build a world where anyone can rule, but to do that we need to destroy the CPUs."

"My name is Warechu, the number three mascot in all of Gamindustri."

"Seriously rat? This is my part of the story, you already had your moment with the narrator, you can at least let me have this."

"Hey screw you lady, I've had the short end of the stick this entire time. I was the one that had to dig up the crystal in Lastation, and need I remind you that I was the one who walked through the sediment of Leanbox earlier today?"

"Oh cry me a river! I was the one who got lucky and found the crystal in Planeptune. We wouldn't be in this if I hadn't found that one, and need I remind you I was the one that stole the one from Lowee's Basilicom?" Arfoire asked.

"Wait Blanc, you knew about this?" Noire asked, earning a nod from the blue haired goddess.

"I thought if I kept it under wraps that I could recover it myself. I wasn't expecting it to disappear right in front of my damn face. It was right after the kidnapping too."

"You know if you told us about this, we could have helped you." Vert said, frowning at her friend.

"Aw come on guys...what's done is done...let's not blame Blanc for this, this is all that old hags fault." Neptune said. She let out a sudden yelp as her body glow a brilliant purple. She fell slightly, being restrained further by the bindings.

"What the Nep? My transformation wore off."

As she said that, the other goddesses also returned to normal. All of them groaned in discomfort as the bindings tightened around them. Nepgear let out a gasp, clenching her hand over her heart.

"What's happening to them? Why did their HDD wear off?"

"I didn't tell you? The Anti-Crystals are the opposite of Share Crystals...they don't only steal a goddess's shares, but it disconnects them from their sharicite. Those four down there are powerless against me. You can try to stop me...but of course you'll suffer the same fate!" Arfoire said, earning a growl from IF.

"You damn hag! When I get my hands on you, you'll wish you were dead!" she cried. Nepgear was about to say something only to see several Bits appear in front of her, all of them charging their particle beam. IF literally dragged the goddess onto the seat of her bike, revving out of the area.

"Neptune No!"

"We can't do anything right now, there are too many enemies to fight against and we aren't prepared. Let's head back to Leanbox and regroup!" IF said.

"But...Neptune...I'm sorry!" Nepgear cried out. She glanced back in time, catching the frown on Neptune's face, just as they disappeared over the horizon.

 _ **xxx**_

"I don't like this...I don't like this one fuckin bit." Akira muttered, glancing around the room.

The remaining candidates had nothing to do but wait. Uni was pacing around impatiently, waiting for news from either Nepgear or IF. Rom and Ram were keeping busy coloring, but failing as their worry over came them. Vista seemed to be the only one staying calm, as she had been on her laptop from the moment Nepgear and IF had gone. This left Akira alone with his thoughts for the most part.

That feeling of looming darkness has gotten a lot stronger over the last hour. At was as if it was starting to creep up around him, attempting to swallow all of the light it could. He could hear his heart beating in his ears, his hair was standing on end and he honestly wanted to scream. He didn't know why, but he just didn't feel calm just sitting around.

" _What is this feeling? Why do I feel so sick? It's as if the darkness is trying to swallow my heart."_

" _ **So you feel it eh?"**_

Akira jolted a bit, glancing around the room. His eyes widened a bit when he saw everyone had frozen. It was as if time itself had stopped. He looked down, seeing a light glow on the center of his chest. He noticed it was a small sharicite, the brilliant glow of the crystal was fighting the darkness currently trying to get to his heart, which he also saw glowing brilliantly. He swallowed hard, looking at his hands.

" _What is this...why can't I speak?"_

" _ **Time for you has frozen. I have made it so...you've been in Gamindustri for a short amount of time, but you have not figured out what your purpose is."**_

" _Tch...my purpose? What purpose is that? I can't remember anything from that damn dream...but I remember you...you're the voice that guided me through that dream. You're the one who ruined my life by bringing me here! So fucking tell me what it is you want!"_

" _ **You see there, that negativity is what's going to be the end of you. Currently, that sharicite is keeping your heart free of darkness, but what would happen if Black Heart faded from this world, and left Lastation unguarded? That stream of darkness would consume you, and when that happens, well...there won't be a you left to save."**_

" _Why would Noire fade from this world? What are you saying?"_

" _ **I'm saying that you're role here is much larger than you think, and much more important. The keyblade has chosen you, not to save multiple worlds, but to safeguard this one."**_

" _Safeguard? What does that even mean?"_

" _ **You've taken notice correct? The similarities between this world and your own, there is a reason for that...but that is something you yourself must discover. The Goddesses are not omnipotent, and they are not all knowing...if this world falls well...something tragic could happen to your own world."**_

" _My own world...Annie! Takumi! I can't...why am I so useless? All I've done is train and train but what good does that do? I couldn't beat Underling even with my Valor Form, I couldn't rescue Rom and Ram on my own! What's the point of having the keyblade if all I do is bring calamity to myself?"_ he screamed, slamming his hands on the table. He almost expected Vista to look up from her laptop, or for the other goddesses and Compa to look at him in worry.

" _ **There you are being a pessimist again. You'll never grow as a person if you focus on what you can't do...focus on what you can do."**_

" _What can I do voice? You tell me what the hell can a measly human being with a freaking oversized key can do?"_

" _ **You can fight. Who said you need to be strong to be a hero? You have magic, you have a keyblade and you have something that's stronger than all of that...do you know what it is?"**_

" _The power to believe in the me that believes in me?"_ he asked curiously, earning a laugh from the voice.

" _ **Oh dear me, I haven't heard that one in a long time. You know, you remind me of Neptune in so many ways. The thing you have that's stronger than any other power, is friendship. You're heart is connected to everyone around you...the Goddess Candidates, the CPUs, and everyone you've met...they've all been touched by your heart. You made a connection, and that connection brings you power...but it alone cannot help you this time."**_

" _You're right...my friends aren't strong enough to ward off this darkness. I'm sure IF and Nepgear aren't going to bring favorable news...they aren't ready...neither am I...to be honest. But if I don't fight then who will?"_

" _ **That is true...but you have to make a connection with the CPU of this nation, just as the CPU of Lowee made a connection with you when you needed it the most. Sadly, Lady Green Heart isn't here, but her sharicite is...it will give you the boost in power you need...the boost you need to buy the Candidates time."**_

" _Buy them time...of course. If they achieve their HDD transformations, they can save the CPUs themselves! But they won't be able to handle it without a boost in the right direction. That's it, I'll help them by clearing the path for them...it's the least I can do."_

" _ **Atta boy! You're making me proud of choosing you as Gamindustri's Champion."**_

" _Hmm...hey Miss Heavenly Voice...answer me this...were you a CPU you here at one point? Perhaps the very first CPU ever birthed in this world?"_ he asked. He earned a chuckle from the woman, almost imagining her turning to face him.

" _ **Figure that out on your own? I am indeed the first CPU of Gamindustri. You could say I was the one who created what this world now is. Those were dark times, the people needed to be lead, their faith created me, Odyssey...the first CPU. I of course retired, allowing Cyan Heart to succeed me, but she ended up destroying this world. It wasn't until Blanc arrived and settled the people down."**_

" _Interesting...this is something I'll have to research later on. What do I have to do Odyssey? What's going on with the CPUs?"_

" _ **I haven't a clue...my power has begun fading from this realm...I was lucky to even have enough to contact you. You'll have to ask your friends when they arrive...I trust that you know what do from then on?"**_

" _I...yeah...I'll do my best...besides...I sort of promised myself that I wouldn't let anything happen to Noire. She's my closest friend in this world, and I owe her for everything she's done...I'm not letting her die, not while I can do something about it!"_

" _ **Aw, that's so adorable! You're in love with Noire, this is so heartwarming! The power of love is one that's helped many in the past, focus on it and you shall receive even more power!"**_

" _That's so cliché though...I guess I don't have a choice...I've got to stop feeling sorry for myself and calling me weak. I'm in a world with magic, no way in hell I'm letting it beat me!"_

" _ **Go get em tiger! Don't disappoint me!"**_

Akira blinked a few times, seeing time had returned to normal. He stood up from his chair, the loud scraping on the tile alerting everyone of his movement. He was about to say something when the doors to the room opened, IF and Nepgear hurried into the room, neither of them looking too happy. In fact, Nepgear looked seconds away from breaking down, while IF looked pissed off over all.

"IF, Nepgear! Is everything alright? Where are our sisters?" Uni asked. Nepgear remained silent, choosing to sit down on the empty love seat. All she could do was look down at the floor, unable to say anything.

"This is gonna be a bitter pill to swallow but...here it is. The goddesses have been captured. They're being held in some sort of Anti-Crystal field." IF said.

"What?"

"Poor Nep-Nep...is she alright?" Compa asked, a look of worry on her face.

"For now, but that field is zapping their power away. That bitch Arfoire and the rat are working together, they plan to kill the goddesses and take over as rulers of Gamindustri."

"Grr...I wasn't expecting something like this. At least I can give this darkness a fuckin name now." Akira said, glaring at the wall beside him.

"Why can't Blanc do anything? She normally kicks lots of bad guy butt, this witch can't do jack against her!" Ram cried.

"Big sis is awesome, she'll destroy them!" Rom added, earning a frown from IF.

"Like I said before, that field is draining their power...right now they can't do anything to fight back." IF replied, earning a growl from Uni.

"This isn't happening! Noire is too strong to let herself be captured, I don't believe you!"

"Vert...if only I was strong enough to do something." Vista muttered, a few tears running down her cheek.

"I'm sorry everyone...this is all my fault." Nepgear said, causing them all to look at her.

"Nep Jr, don't blame yourself for something that was out of your control. You didn't know what was going to happen on that island, shit none of us knew. But now that we do know, we need a plan of action so that we can rescue them." Akira said firmly. Nepgear clenched her fists tightly, taking a handful of her skirt.

"But this is my fault! If I had spoken up earlier, about my dizziness...about that weird stone...they could have done something. My sister wouldn't be trapped right now." she cried.

"What...you knew about the crystals?" Uni cried angrily, earning a nod from Nepgear.

"I'm sorry Uni...I should have spoken up...but I didn't want to ruin the party. It should have been me, no Neptune!"

Akira sighed, shaking his head. He was about to say something when Uni let out a growl, grabbing Nepgear by her shirt, literally forcing her to stand. Her ruby colored eyes were soaked with tears, her face being one of anger and sadness.

"You're right! It should have been you and not Noire, at least if you died no one would miss you!" she screamed.

"Uni! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Akira snapped angrily, unable to believe what his friend had said. She let go of Nepgear, running out of the room, slamming the door rather loudly.

"She's right...it's all my fault. It should be me, not Neptune and not Noire!"

"Goddamn it! I swear to god sometimes I just want to slap some fucking sense into that woman. Nepgear, ignore what Uni said to you. She's just angry that Noire is out there being held against her will. You wanna know something, I'm scared for her too, I'm scared for Neptune, Vert and Blanc, all of them are my friends and I would hate for them to lose their lives to this bitch. Never ever blame yourself for something that you didn't do."

"But Akira..."

"No buts, goddamn it Nepgear listen to me! I don't want you to ever be in that position, because you're my friend. Guess what, I would miss you if you died, so would Rom, Ram, Vista...all of us. But you know who would miss you the most? Neptune. She would tear the earth apart to rescue you, so it's time for you to buck up. The blame game is what you play when no one fesses up for something the did, it's not played when something that you didn't do happens." he said firmly.

"But our sisters are all trapped...none of us can transform, so what can we do?" Ram cried, a frown on her face.

"Who the hell said you needed HDD to be a hero? Listen girls, life isn't smoke and mirrors...it isn't black and white. What you think you need isn't a necessity, it's a privilege. You may think you need HDD, but what you need is that thing beating in your chest...you're heart. Believe in yourself and I assure you, you will transform. But right now isn't the time to worry about it, it's time to act." he said, ruffling their hair. He stood up, turning to face Vista.

"I need you to take me to your sharicite."

"The sharicite? What for?" Vista asked curiously. He gave her a grin, holding his thumb up right.

"I'm gonna rescue the goddesses of course!"

 _ **xxx**_

"Damn, I'm so bored. If I knew being a hostage was this boring I would have brought my cellphone. I could totally be playing Flippy Cats right now." Neptune said, a frown on her face.

"Dear me, I didn't delete my browser history...I have quite the steamy selection on my hard drive." Blanc replied.

"This is totally unfair! I was going to do a castle raid tonight! This totally sucks!" Vert added, a frown on her face.

"I'm surrounded by morons who think social media, video games and porn are more important than their own lives." Noire said, her head hanging low. It was a good thing she lost the feeling in her arms, because right now she would probably be slapping herself silly.

"Hang on a second, I'm gonna make some demands. Yo, Arf...Arfo...Arf Arf, I got some demands for you!"

"Oh, you are kidding me if you think I'll let you call me that." Arfoire said, turning to glare at Neptune.

"Aw come on, you can at least give the Protagonist a cellphone to play something, come on Arf Arf! You can do that can't you?"

"I am not giving you of all people a cellphone...jeez, how did Planeptune birth such a dumb goddess?" the woman said, turning away from the four CPUs.

"Hey, she didn't say anything about the name, so I guess I can keep calling her Arf Arf!"

"She just called you dumb and this is what concerns you?" Noire cried out, earning a grin from the purple haired goddess.

"Honestly Noire, you actually think there's an ounce of smart in Neptune? I bet if we have her take an IQ test she could be clinically retarded." Blanc said, earning a giggle from Vert.

"Sweetheart, I think that's a no no word in our current world. We wouldn't want to offend someone."

"Yeah, let's not offend people! Woo, fuck the police!" Neptune cried out, mimicking the sound of a siren.

"Being next to these four is honestly melting my neurons away...what's the status on those pics?" Arfoire asked, glancing down at the ground.

"Not good, this place doesn't have Wi-Fi, so I'm building a modem from scratch...it's a good thing there's Dial-up on this island, it's a pain in the ass though." Warechu said, looking at the pieces he had gathered.

"Hey rat, if I help you build that modem, will you let me order Pizza? I'm hungry!" Neptune cried out.

"That depends, will you pay for it?" the rat asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Well I was hoping Arf Arf could pick up the tab, I can't reach my pockets and I forgot my wallet at home."

"Sure, that's what they all say. Sorry but I'm not that benevolent, if you can't pay for your own dinner than I'm not buying." Arfoire said.

"Well, that was worth a try right?" she asked, earning a scream from Noire. Maybe if she screamed until she couldn't scream anymore, Arfoire would have pity on her and let her go home.

 _ **xxx**_

"So, why exactly do you need to make a connection with Leanbox's sharicite?" Vista asked, as she lead the boy toward the end of the second floor hallway. They were walking at a brisk pace, avoiding all of the latenight employees who still didn't know about what happened.

"In order for me to free the goddesses, I need to make a connection with a sharicite. This happened back in Lowee when Rom and Ram had gotten kidnapped, they granted me power and that gave me my Valor Form. If I make a connection with your sharicite, I should be able to get enough shares to strengthen it, and possibly take down Arfoire while we're at it." he said. They reached the end of the hall, reaching a solid wall. Vista pressed her hand against the side, a bright flash reading her hand print, the wall opened up, revealing an elevator.

"Well, if you say you need it...then I'll allow it...whatever helps us get our sisters back." she said, pressing the bottom floor button. They reached the bottom floor after a few seconds, the doors slid open, revealing a rather odd room.

To him it looked like he was literally inside the internet. There were several flowing strands of code, and various other intercrossing lights. Glowing lines could be seen moving all around the room, forming large squares all around the darkened room. Floating in the center of the room was Leanbox's sharicite. It was glowing brightly, but not as brightly as he had imagined. He guessed it was because Vert was being held captive at the moment.

Akira didn't say anything as he started walking toward the center of the room. He shyly reached for the crystal, pulling his hand back as he stared at the glittering object. He swore he saw Vert's face on it, her bright grin and bright blue eyes were on the forefront of his mind. Be frowned, biting his lip.

"Is something wrong Akira?" Vista asked, standing next to the boy.

"Well, I guess I feel a bit...apprehensive. I already decided I was going to rescue them, using every ounce of power I could get. But seeing this Sharicite...it makes be feel bad. I'm basically stealing your shares."

"It isn't stealing, just borrowing. After all, this is to save my sister...there's nothing I can do...I mean, look at me. I'm a CPU that can't transform. I'm in the same boat as Nepgear and the others."

"Don't you start telling me the same dribble. Uni uses that shit on me a on a daily basis. You don't need HDD to be a goddess, you should know this by now Vista." he said, glaring at the blue eyed blonde. She giggled, shaking her head.

"I can see why Vert likes you so much...you're so headstrong, and really cool when you speak like that. That's why I'll fight too." she said, earning a look of confusion from the boy.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I'm coming with you silly. No way I'm letting you fight that Arfoire lady on your own. Vert trained me in the art of the spear, and I've been itching to use it on someone."

"Well...I can't exactly stop you. Alright then Vista, but you have to promise me you'll leave if it gets hairy. I can't have you risking yourself too much, I'll be fine on my own if I have to be." he said, holding his hand out. She nodded, taking a firm hold of it.

"If something happens, I'll leave, you've got my word!" she said. He gave her a smile, placing his hand underneath the sharicite. It started glowing brilliantly, some of the light flowed into his chest, flowing into the sharicite inside his body.

"I can feel it...all of Leanbox's faith...the people of this nation put their faith in Vert, and now I'm taking it for myself. It feels like an insult to the two of you." he said, earning a giggle from Vista.

"Oh you, stop that now. Well then, we can't let the others know what we're doing, so we need to move out now, before they realize what we're gonna do." Vista said, heading toward the exit. Akira followed suit, watching as she pressed the button below the BF1 button.

"Wait..there's a floor underneath this one?" he asked.

"Sure is, you're about to witness how powerful Leanbox's Military is." she said, giving him a wink. Akira didn't know what he was in store for, all he knew was that he was going to need every ounce of power to defeat Arfoire.

His mind drifted back to Noire. He didn't know why he was thinking about her, but now that he was, his heart started racing. He closed his eyes, focusing on the ride down into the next floor.

" _Why am I thinking about Noire at a time like this...does she really mean that much to me? That's a stupid ass question...Noire means a lot more to me than I care to admit. Stop it Akira, this is not the time to be a love sick puppy. You need to act! I promise, I'll save you Noire."_

 **xxx**

"What the hell?" Noire muttered, jolting awake. Vert looked up at her, a look of confusion on her face. She was trying her hardest to ignore Neptune's snoring.

"Is something wrong Noire?" she asked.

"No...I just...felt something. As if someone was making a promise." she said. Vert giggled, shaking her head.

"I think I know who that is. A certain black haired Guild agent."

"What? You think Akira made that promise? Heh, that idiot isn't going to come...this is something that's out of his league. He's just a boy with a giant key."

"You have no faith in the boy Noire. He's been helping you out for how long now? Haven't you noticed how much your shares have increased since you let him stay with you?" Blanc asked, a tired look on her face.

"Well yeah...but he's just a human...there's no way he's strong enough to defeat this bitch."

"I beg to differ. IF and Compa are humans too, and they've defeated strong monsters before. Akira has proven he has what it takes. If his resolve is strong enough, then he'll definitely take down anything in his path. All you have to do is give him a little faith!" Vert said, earning a sigh from the raven haired goddess.

"A little faith huh...fine, I'll put my faith in him...but it isn't because I like him or anything. I'm putting my faith in Uni too, I know she'll help me out!"

"Damn tsunderes, they need to admit their feelings more often. You're in love with him aren't you? I can see it on your face." Blanc said.

"Shut up Blanc, who the hell asked you?" Noire cried, trying and failing to hide her blushing face.

"Huh? Did someone say pudding?" Neptune cried, jolting awake. Noire sighed, knowing it was going to be a long night.

 _ **xxx Omake xxx**_

It was a typical day in Lastation. A Saturday in fact, and most people were relaxing since it was the weekend. However, even the patron goddess had hundreds of papers to go through. It had been two days since she had visited Lowee with the rest of her friends, so she was taking care of all of the paperwork she hadn't gotten to. With Uni and Akira's help, she had been able to get through most of it, but they had been on a mission together, so she was all alone.

She couldn't help but think back to the boy, who had been so distraught over the kidnapping of the twins. She hadn't seen the boy, who was normally so happy and upbeat, be so upset over something. It was a rather serious thing of course, so she knew why he had been so upset. Of course after everything was said and done, she realized the reason behind it. He missed his own sister, and seeing someone who reminded him of her getting kidnapped really sparked something inside him.

She glanced to her right, seeing the beautiful black sword he had given her. She had yet to use the weapon in battle, she didn't want to stain it with the blood of the monsters she normally fought. Uni had been too excited with her new rifle, and had practically begged Akira to go on a hunt with her. She didn't know how long they would be, but they had been gone since nine am, so she figured they would be getting back soon.

She sighed, pushing everything to the back of her mind. If she didn't finish her work, she wouldn't have time for anything, including her cosplaying. She felt almost giddy at the thought of making a costume, or dressing up like one of her favorite anime characters. Thanks to Akira, she had been introduced to several new manga series, and plenty of inspiration. She had snuck out twice already to buy some materials, and she had gotten more from online orders. She had been itching to sow something new.

"Oh what the hell...I can put this off for a day...maybe two. It is the weekend." She said, quickly jumping to her feet. She walked around her butterfly shaped desk, humming to herself as she undid the lacing of her boots, quickly jumping out of them.

She unbuttoned her black waist coat, tossing it aside, along with her skirt. She reached behind her back, unlacing her crimson corset, finally reaching her secret closet. She pulled out a green book, causing it to open outward. She sighed contently as she pulled both shelves open, revealing the walk in closet she had been hiding for a few years now.

"Alright, what to do...maybe I should try some of those Love Live outfits...no, something more mysterious. Aha, I haven't tried Gothic Lolita yet! I can definitely try that Kurumi cosplay I worked on yesterday." she said, already looking for the orange and black dress she had sown up the night before.

She quickly found the orange and black ruffled dress quickly placing it on her body. She fixed the dress a bit, looking at herself in the mirror to make sure she got the cup size right. She grabbed the matching sleeves and put them on, giggling like a school girl as she tied them on. She grabbed a pair of black stockings and her bonnet, walking over to her bed. Once she had put both on, she walked up the mirror, doing a little twirl as she pressed the dress down.

"Hmm...it still needs a bit of work, but it does look pretty accurate. I should fix my hair though, and put on that contact!" she said, grabbing her hair brush.

"Do you think Noire would like to do something this afternoon?" Akira asked, glancing at Uni who was poking at the bandage on her arm. She had ended up being attacked by one of the monsters and had run out of potions to heal up. The boy had also run out of mana so he hadn't been able to heal her up either.

"Like what? We just came back from Lowee, she's been busy with work, what exactly would she want to do?" the ravenette asked, earning a frown from the boy. He took a hold of her hand, pulling it away from the bandage.

"Anything really. We already took her to the movies, hung out and watched anime...I mean what else is there to do?" the boy asked. The girl hummed to herself, glancing at the ceiling.

"Well...we could always head to Planeptune. Nepgear mentioned something about a brand new arcade they're opening up. It's supposed to be a huge park dedicated to the retro games of Gamindustri, even before her generation." Uni said, earning an interested look from the boy.

"Hmm...going by that, then the era before Neptune and Nepgear was what...Sega Saturn's era...that means there would be games from that generation...maybe even dating back to the Mega Drive. My sister would be so freaking ecstatic to see that stuff. She's a huge Sega Girl." he said.

"I would understand you more, but your world has so many different games...you know...I wish I could visit it. See what it's like." Uni said, earning a smile from the boy.

"Well, if we ever find a way to safely travel between worlds, then I'll definitely give you a look around. Course, 33 years is a long wait...that means all of the stuff I know will be different...hey, we can take a look together, see what's changed and what hasn't."

"Sounds like fun...I'm gonna take a quick shower, you go see if Noire is up for a trip to Planeptune." she said, quickly ducking into her bedroom. He shrugged, continuing back toward Noire's office.

As soon as he arrived though, he heard the sound of humming on the other side. He found it a bit weird since Noire wasn't one to sing. He shrugged it off, opening the door, which was thankfully unlocked.

"Hey Noire, Uni and I were planning to...what the fuck?"

Noire looked at the boy's reflection in the mirror, eyes widening in shock. She let out a scream grabbing a nearby hair brush, throwing it at the boy. Using his own skills, he was able to easily catch it.

"Get out! Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" she screamed, glaring at the boy. He just gave her a knowing look, almost like the look Loki gave Black Widow in the Avengers.

"You like cosplaying...don't you Noire?" he asked. She just looked at him, mouth agape as she tried to formulate words. She sighed, bowing her head.

"Yes...but you better not fucking say a word of this to anyone. Not to Uni, not to Kei and especially not to fucking Neptune!" she screamed, pointing a finger to the boy, who held his hands up.

"I give, I give. I'm not gonna say anything...but I must say this is a very accurate Kurumi Tokisaki cosplay...you even got the bow right." he said, pointing to the bow at her waist. She flushed, turning away from him.

"Well I don't go half assed. I made this myself out of the purest Lastation silk available. Hiding it from everyone was a pain but...I guess I don't mind sharing this with you now." she said.

"Have you made any other outfits? I wouldn't mind seeing what you've come up with." he said, glancing into the closet. She stood in front of it, arms crossed in annoyance.

"You are not looking in there. Seeing me like this is enough of a reward for you, and I'm not gonna model for you either, you damn perv."

"I wasn't asking you too. I will say you look beautiful in that dress, it shows off a lot of cleavage though, so don't even attempt to enter a competition." he said firmly.

"I wasn't planning on it, and who cares if it shows off cleavage? I'm making this for myself...anyway, um...any advice on...what I should make next?" she asked, looking at the floor. He hummed to himself, reaching for his back pocket. He pulled out his kindle, sifting through his manga collection.

"Here, I want you to read this series. Do you like vampires?" he asked, handing her the kindle.

"I'm not that fond of them, but they do sound interesting...Shiki...what's this even about?" she asked curiously, earning a smile from the boy.

"Well, this story is about a town in Japan called Sotoba. It's a town that has only 1,300 people living in it. There's this diesease going around killing people, at the same time there's this new family that moved in, and built a European style castle at the top of the hill, over looking the town. It's a story about a Doctor, and a group of teenagers trying to figure out just why people keep dying." he said, earning a nod from her.

"Sounds interesting, I'll give it a read."

"Well...I do have the anime too, if you'd like to watch that...me and Uni were planning on going to Planeptune to see that new arcade that opened up, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind staying inside to binge watch this series." he said.

"Okay...would you talk to her for me then? This will surely give me ideas for more outfits." she said, earning a nod from him. He turned around heading back toward the door, only to glance back.

"Hey Noire...you're wearing the lingere too right? The one that Kurumi buys at the store during her date with Shido."

"H-huh?" she asked.

"Well...it's part of the costume, you have to wear it if you want to do it right...wait...you aren't wearing any underwear are you?" he asked. Her cheeks flushed as she grabbed another hair brush, holding it above her head.

"Thin ice Akira, say something else and I'll crack your head open with this."

"Alright, alright...I'll go...just be sure to lock this door next time. I wouldn't mind seeing you naked, but I'm sure everyone else would just wonder what's going on." he said, ducking out of the door, a loud crack filled the room a second later.


	14. A Daring Rescue Attempt

**A/N:**

 **Celestial: Well I'm all alone today. It's been awhile since this has happened, just a man and his thoughts...some very scary thoughts...weird thoughts...macabre thoughts..anyway, welcome to a brand new chapter of Hyper Dimension Neptunia Hearts! this Chapter is going to continue the Leanbox arc of this story. I am already working on the arc that comes shortly after that. I will continue following the anime story line until the last episode, I don't know if I will include the OVA into this story, but I may. After the anime storyline is over, I will begin an original story arc which will introduce the Zero Dimension into it.**

 **I've actually decided to combine the Zero Dimension and the Sega Hard Girls dimension, since both of them are destroyed, the only difference being the Sega Hard Girls dimension ends up being fixed at the end. I'm not going to follow the Megadimension Neptunia VII storyline, but it will have elements of it. I don't know how I'll include Gold Third into the mix or anything revolving that. It will be mostly original. I may even include some Kingdom Heart's esque enemies in it, like maybe someone who wants to know why the darkness can't invade Gamindustri...or what the secret of the Sharicite is. All I do know is that I need to use some Kingdom Hearts stuff into this story since it does share elements of it.**

 **Also, as a side note. The Omakes are being written after the chapters are. Right now, I'm working on Chapter 17, but the omake for this chapter was written literally fifteen minutes ago. So some things may not make sense with the chapters, but bare with me, they are omakes so they aren't supposed to fully line up with the story, but they are canon if that makes sense.**

 **Anyway, I leave you with the new chapter...I hope you enjoy it. Shoutout to JustUsingARandomName and Bluebottlejr for reviewing and liking my story. It means a lot to me that you like this story so much, and I hope you all like the new chapter.**

Hyperdimension Neptunia Hearts

Chapter 13

A Daring Rescue Attempt

The elevator doors slowly slid open, revealing a rather bright room. Vista walked into the room, followed by Akira who started looking around. His eyes looked all around the area, realizing just what he had walked into. He had walked into an underground military storage facility. All around him, militarized Jeeps, complete with mounted rifles were parked, and prepped for war. There were large rockets stacked to one side, missiles of all shapes and sizes. There was a row of tanks all of them parked next to each other, all of them bearing Leanbox's crest. He even saw a fighter jet with Vert's face painted on the wing.

Remaining silent, Vista walked him into another large room, throwing the lights on. His jaw almost dropped...all around him were firearms of all different shapes and sizes. Standard carbines, rifles, shotguns, anything war related was mounted on the walls around him. There were also a lot of things covered with white tarps, which he assumed were more military vehicles. He walked up to one of the walls, gasping a bit at the weapons he saw on it.

"Type 22 Plasma Pistol, capable of firing condensed plasma energy and has the ability to fire a controlled E.M.P. Look at this, a Type 33 Needler, standard Twenty-two round magazine, ammunition made from Blamite crystals, and will explode when in close contact with each other. Is that a fucking Energy Sword?" he cried out. He was having the biggest nerdgasm this side of Gamindustri. He didn't think Leanbox had been able to create actual Halo weapons, but here he was, staring at a mix of Covenant and Spartan weapons, along with various other things. Vista gave him a smile.

"So, you're familiar with those are you? I'm not sure where Vert got the blueprints from, but she had these built for our military in case we ever needed them. They've never been used in combat, but that doesn't mean we can't use them to help us out. That cloaking device I spoke about before is a weapon that I myself designed." she said, holding her hand out. There was a small prism floating inside, glowing a bright green in color.

"A Type A1A, codenamed Project Scorpion. I designed this device to be able to hide a person in plain sight. It works by taking all in coming light, retracting it, and sending it in another direction. It also mimics the area the user is in, perfectly hiding them from anyone and anything that might have seen them. It's supposed to give our troops immense cover, but it is also a rather dangerous tool." Vista said, a frown on her face.

"Of course, if it fell into the hands of someone evil, they could use it to their benefit. No one would be able to see an attack coming, not until it happened."

"Which is why Vert asked me to scrap the project. We couldn't let anyone get their hands on it...but I've grown attached to it. It has an Artificial Intelligence, and it's become one of my closest friends. Whenever my sister isn't paying attention to me, or ignore me, I'll just to to him." she said.

" _Lady Vista, do not fret...you are my creator, and I shall help you in anyway possible."_ the device spoke, causing Akira to back away from it.

"Whoa...it talks?" he asked, earning a giggle from the blonde.

"He does...his name is Phosphorous. He's the artificial intelligence I created for this project. Essentially, he would connect to a soldier's helmet and display heat signatures, night vision, gas emissions and various other things to give them a hand."

" _I am also capable of displaying the weather, text messages, emails, and I can order a pizza before you even ask me too."_ the device replied, blinking as it spoke.

"Hey, he's pretty cool. Anyone who can order a pizza without me telling them too is a friend in my book. So, what exactly are we doing here Vista?" he asked, earning a sigh from the young woman.

"Seriously, you are surrounded by military grade weapons and here you are asking what we're here for." she said, crossing her arms. Phosphorous floated beside her, a soft whirling noise coming from him.

"Well, we're here for weapons, I get that...but what are we taking?" he asked. Vista rolled her eyes, walking over to the wall of weapons. She grabbed a Needler from the wall, along with some magazines from inside the drawer. She handed the weapon to the boy, who looked it oddly.

"I was taking a look at the map of Zoon District that my sister was looking at earlier. I did some image searches using Lowee's satellites and the enhancing software I created. The island is infested with monsters, they are everywhere. So we'll need a rapid fire way to take them out, without wearing ourselves out too." she said.

"Interesting. Since the Needler's ammunition explodes in close proximity to each other, it makes it the perfect weapon to have to clear out a horde."

"Precisely, sadly we haven't developed any armor, but Phosphorous is able to expand his cloaking radius to cover us both. I haven't actually tested him out in the field though, so be prepared for that." Vista replied, taking a pair of Plasma Rifles, along with some extra batteries for it.

"I'm sure we'll be fine...after all we're aiming to rescue the goddesses...if we can clear the area out, even better." he said firmly, earning a nod from Vista.

"I'm not giving up, but if something happens, then I will help the others out as much as I can. Even if it means leaving you behind." she said, earning a nod from the boy.

"Don't hesitate if you have to. I wouldn't...after all we can't save the goddesses if all of us fall. Now, how are we going to get there? We aren't gonna walk right?" he asked. Vista giggled as she turned around, taking a hold of the white tarp behind her. With a firm tug, she pulled it back, causing the boy to gasp.

"We're gonna ride in style of course. The M 12 Light Reconnaissance vehicle...or as it is more commonly known in Leanbox, the Warthog." She said.

Before him was a real working replica of one of his favorite military vehicles in video game history. It was a large four wheeled vehicle with large rubber wheels. It was a dark green color, and had various black and green spots on it. It had no roof and no doors, making it easy for soldiers to jump on and off. The final thing that made this vehicle awesome was the mounted machine gun on the back. An M343A2 Chaingun. It was one of the best mounted machine guns in the game.

"I can see the look on your face, you like?" Vista asked, leaning up against it like a cute bikini model.

"I love it...but one question. Do you have your license?" he asked. Vista gave him a deadpanned look, leaning away from the Warthog.

"I thought you did. You're the adult here."

"I'm seventeen, we can't get a driver's license in Japan until you're twenty!" he cried, earning a hiss from the girl.

"You know what, we'll have to wing it, we don't have time." she said, hopping in the driver's seat, which was on the left hand side. He forgot Halo was an American game, so he had been expecting it to be on the right hand side like in Japan.

Vista looked around for a few seconds, finding the keys in the glove compartment. She slipped one into the ignition and turned it, making her yelp when it roared to life. Akira almost let out a scream himself, grinning as the entire vehicle rocked slightly.

"Damn, listen to that engine purr. Reminds me of my uncle's Mustang, four cylinder V6 engine and a really fun time. Well, put it in gear." he said.

"How do I do that?" she asked, giving him a firm look. He sighed, pointing to the gear shift.

"That, put it in drive." he said.

"Oh, you mean the PRNDL?" she asked curiously.

"Sweetheart, it isn't something you spell, it is a gear shift."

"No it's not, it's a PRNDL! Can't you read?"

"Jesus, it isn't something you spell! The letters stand for Park, Reverse, Neutral, Drive and Low!" he cried, causing the girl to shy back into her seat.

"You don't have to shout at me, I don't know how to drive!"

"It's perfectly fine, relax have a drink. We can listen to the radio, would you like AMMM or FMMM?" he cried, angering the CPU Candidate.

"You know what, if you know so much about driving, then you get your ass in this seat and fucking do it!" she shouted, jumping out of the seat. He sighed, jumping over the gear shift, getting into the driver's seat. Vista jumped into the passengers seat, buckling her seatbelt.

"Buckle up would you?" Vista said, earning a nod from the boy, who strapped himself in.

"Steabelts! So we can be safe! Alright enough of that...point me to the exit!" he said.

" _Allow me sir, follow my directions and I shall lead you to Zoon District."_ Phosphorous said, earning a nod from the boy. He shifted the car into Drive, pressing the gas slightly. They jolted forward, only for him to slam the brakes. He drove a few inches, slamming the brakes again.

"Dude, stop doing that!" Vista cried.

"I'm sorry, new driver!" he said. He turned the wheel all the way to the left and floored it, letting it straighten out as he continued driving forward.

" _Take a left here sir, then a right at the end of the tunnel."_ Phosphorous said, earning a nod from the boy. He rapidly pressed the brakes, drifting into the turn.

"Oh my goddesses I'm gonna die." Vista screamed, placing her head between her legs. The boy shook his head, drifting into the right turn. He ended up driving into an empty tunnel, which would lead straight to the outside.

"Heh, this reminds me of that dream I had...hopefully I don't have to burst through a wall this time around." He said, keeping his hands firmly on the wheel.

"Burst through the wall?" Vista screamed. The boy reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a rather convenient pair off sunglasses. He put them on his eyes.

"Let's Get Dangerous." he said, driving through the open door. The Warthog lifted off the ground for a few seconds before slamming down onto the asphalt street behind the basilicom.

"Phosphorous, I need directions to Zoon District!" the boy cried, quickly turning into the street, earning some honks and swears from other drivers.

" _Yes sir, keep heading north on this street, I shall direct you further when we get closer."_ the cloaking AI said, earning a nod from the boy. He swallowed his nervousness, making sure to keep his focus on the street ahead of him. Ducking and weaving through traffic wasn't exactly his forte after all.

 _ **xxx**_

Vert let out a small laugh, which managed to jolt the others awake. Noire tried rubbing her eyes, but remembered her current position. She tried moving her fingers a bit, the pins and needles making her hiss in anger. Blanc moved slightly, glancing down at the blonde who was trying and failing to stifle her giggles.

"I think Vert's lost it. She's finally left the world of the sane, what a shame...she was my favorite CPU." Neptune said firmly.

"Oh, I'm completely sane Neptune, I'm just thinking about the possibilities for what may happen."

"Possibilities? Like the possibility of us dying?" Noire asked, earning a groan from Blanc.

"I was trying not to remember that you know."

"No, I'm thinking...right about now, our little sisters must be aware of what's happening. That means they're already acting, knowing Vista she's probably taken preemptive measures. Knowing the fact that Akira is head over heels for Noire, the two of them are probably heading here now."

"Stop saying that Vert, sheesh! Akira is not in love with me and I am not in love with him!" the goddess in question cried, earning a laugh from Neptune.

"Ah, young love. It's such a warm gooey feeling, I didn't think this story was going to turn out this way...no siree."

"A-anyway...what do you mean by preemptive measures Vert? What kind of heat are you packing?" Noire asked curiously, earning a smirk from the blonde.

"Oh, just about three million live rounds, several armed cars, missiles the size of small apartment buildings, tanks, Apache helicopters, fighter jets, and half of the Leanbox Army." She said.

"Are you serious? Vista would go through that extreme?" Noire cried out, earning a nod from the blonde.

"I don't believe that is a wise idea. Wouldn't mobilizing the troops raise suspicions? The last thing we want is for the citizens to take notice of their missing goddess." Blanc said.

"That's true...Nep Jr is in the same boat, if something happens to moi, she's authorized to mobilize the army. With a snap of her fingers." Neptune replied.

"Rom and Ram aren't authorized yet, but I'm sure Mina would take over if necessary." Blanc added.

"Uni trains our Privates herself, so she would get in contact with the generals ASAP. But the general consensus is the same, alerting the armies of our nations is a bad call. If Vista is smart, she wouldn't bring a platoon out here." Noire replied.

"No...she would bring something better...something with the power of a small platoon but is small portable and handheld. Let's just say, Leanbox has been creating different types of military weapons nearly as long as the nation has been up and running."

"Oh? This I have to see...what comes from the genius mind of Leanbox's very own Thunder Tits." Blanc said, earning a growl from Vert, who had a tick mark on her forehead.

"You are just jealous about my voluptuous breasts. It isn't my fault that you're as flat as board dear, perhaps you should try stuffing your bra?"

"Why you bitch, when I get down from here, I'm gonna kick your ass!" Blanc shouted, trying to reach the blonde CPU.

"Ugh...these idiots don't even let me sleep. How's that ransom note coming along?" Arfoire asked, taking a bite from her sandwich.

"I told you before, I'm running this on a dial up connection, 52KB. You're lucky I was able to build this modem from the parts available. The top cheese should be ready soon...it's almost sunrise...so the people should start becoming aware that their pretty goddesses flew the coop." he said, typing a few things on the laptop he had brought with him.

"Hey Arfy, I gotta take a leak, mind letting me down from here?" Neptune cried out, causing the woman to growl.

"You aren't fooling me Neptune. Haven't you taken notice about what's happening to you? Look below and tell me what you can see."

Neptune nodded and glanced down, seeing a large pond of black liquid. It startled her quite a bit, especially due to the chiming sound that seemed to resonate every other second. Vert swallowed hard, noticing it was almost half way to her leg. She tried getting away from it, but the bindings tightened around her body, squeezing her tighter than before.

"Vert, I don't want to say anything, but man did you seriously have to take a leak in here?"

"Neptune if you value you're life you will stop with the urine jokes. Before when I get out of here, I will dunk your head in a toilet." she said, earning a chuckle from the purplette.

"I'd like to see you try!"

"You insolent brats! Can't you see that pond is made from your essence? All of you are slowly whittling away, and it won't be long until you all die." Arfoire snapped angrily.

"Oi, not to piss in your cornflakes or anything, there's something coming straight at us, and it's pretty fast too." Warechu said, looking at his radar.

"Oh? Did that whiny CPU Candidate bring reinforcements?"

"Doesn't look like it, it's a single blinking dot...can't exactly be sure what it is until it shows up." the rat said. Arfoire stood up, pulling her hat down a bit as she jumped onto the rock above her.

"Guess I'll have to be ready to fight...although I do have a trick or two up my sleeve." she said, smirking as she fingered the remote tucked into her pocket.

"Hang on Vista, we're approaching the center of the island, I'm sure the CPUs are there." Akira cried. Vista unbuckled her seatbelt, grabbing onto the railing of the Warthog. She jumped onto the back of the car, grabbing one of the ammunition boxes.

" _Lady Vista, Sir Akira, I sense at least three hundred enemies ahead of us. All of them are low leveled mechanical types, I have also sensed some high leveled mechanical types, including R-4 Units and Zwerg Scandroids. 300 meters to target."_ Phosphorous said, earning a growl from Akira. He summoned his Needler into his hand, flicking the safety off.

"Vista, you know how to use that machine gun right?"

"Hell yeah, I trained with soldiers with this stuff. I'm from Leanbox after all, we're well known for our video games, big breasts and firearms!" she said, pulling the loading rod on the massive gun. She pulled it a second time, grabbing onto the twin handles. Akira drove over a small incline drifting the vehicle to a stop.

Hundreds of Bits and Scandroids had appeared before them, all of them aiming their weapons at them. Akira rose his Needler up, pulling the trigger back, the brilliant crystal shards striking the nearing enemies. They exploded on contact, the Bits bursting into pixels. Akira almost broke into a laugh, the situation he was in was something straight out of a video game.

" _I can't believe this shit. Here I am, having driven a Warthog through an uninhabited island, and now stand here fighting a horde of monsters with a fucking Needler. Lastation may provide good hardware, but goddamn Leanbox has a kick ass military."_

"I'm out!" Akira cried, kneeling behind the vehicle. He pulled out a new magazine, tossing the empty one aside.

"I've got you covered, try to hurry!" Vista cried, moving the machine gun in a sweeping motion, destroying all of the Bits closing in on them.

"Well, they're persistent, I'll tell you that much...but so are we...we came prepared for this kind of stuff." Warechu said, reaching into his back. He pulled out a small brown stick and snapped it in half, tossing it aside. The item faded away, and just like that, all of the monsters that had been defeated before, respawned in front of the two would be rescuers.

"What the hell did they do?" Akira cried, eyes widening in shock.

"Shit, they must have used an Exuberant Stick, it's a magical item that brings back all of the monsters in a dungeon. That includes the ones that were defeated before!" Vista cried. The loud humming of an R-4 unit filled their ears. Vista let out a gasp as it aimed its arms at it, charging a particle beam. Akira grabbed a handful of her dress and pulled her back, just as the monster fired its attack, destroying the Warthog entirely.

"NO! He was so young!" Vista cried, slamming her fists against the dirt.

"Vista, we have to fight!" Akira said, earning a growl from the blonde. She snapped her arm to the side, a brilliant green light bursting from her hand. She stood up, spinning her spear around so fast the blade wasn't even visible. She got into a stance, aiming the blade forward.

"I'm gonna kill you bastards!" she shouted, running straight at the R-4 Unit that had shot at her. She let out a cry, spinning her spear before her.

"Sylhet Spear!" she chanted, the monster let out a low guttural groan as it took the full brunt of the attack. It burst a second later, blinding Vista slightly as she rolled across the ground.

She spun her spear around, slashing the nearby Bits with precision and skill. She spun her body around, dodging each blast from the nearby enemies. Jumping through the air, she held her spear back, swinging it forward as if it were a baseball bat. She slashed through three Scandroids, each of them bursting into pixels.

"Damn, Vista is a pretty good fighter...she looks really nice fighting too." Akira said.

"Ahem, dear Akira please don't stare at my sister as she is fighting, thank you!" Vert cried out, causing him to blush. He shook his head. Breaking into a sprint. He flicked his arm to the side, summoning his keyblade.

"Whoa, check out the weapon on that kid." Warechu said, his eyes widening when he saw the weapon.

"No...it can't be. So the rumors are true...we saw it back in Lastation, but I wasn't sure if it was real or not." Arfoire said, eyes narrowed as she watched Akira slashing through the nearby Bits.

"What are you thinking?" the mouse asked, earning a low chuckle from the woman.

"Let them fight all they want, two of them aren't nearly enough people to take out all of these monsters...eventually they'll tire and when they do, we move in for the kill." she said, a smirk on her face.

"Akira, we might have bitten off more than we could chew." Vista said, jumping back to avoid an attack. Akira shot past her, driving his keyblade into the Bit, easily destroying it. He glanced around, standing back to back with Vista, glancing at all of the creatures around them.

"You're right...but if we don't fight then who will? We need to at least make an attempt right?" he asked, earning a nod from the girl.

"It would seem so...I'm not leaving here without my sister, not if I can help it." she said, breaking into a sprint. Her entire body swirled with a brilliant green light. She swung her spear outward, dashing through a small group of enemies.

"Kinestra Dance!"

"Tornado Sword!" Akira chanted, slashing through an R-4. He heard the beeping of a Scandroid behind him, and quickly turned around, jumping to the side. He let out a scream as the particle beam grazed his side, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Akira!" Noire shouted. The boy grit his teeth, glancing back at the red prism currently holding the goddesses captive. He clutched his side, casting a Cure spell to ease the main.

"I'm gonna get you out, don't worry!" he cried. He jumped out of the way of an attack, spinning his keyblade back hand. He dashed past them, slashing through them at blinding speeds.

"Assam Link!" Vista cried out, throwing the small ball of light directly at Akira. He felt the magic swirling around him, quickening his speed up a bit. He dashed past the blonde, pressing his hand to her back.

"Up! Up! Speed up!" he chanted, a brilliant orange clock appearing under her feet. He slammed his leg into a Scandroid sending it flying back, into an R-4 unit. Vista threw her spear at them, easily destroying them.

"Even with these buffs, we can't fight for very long. I'm already starting to get tired."

"I know what you mean! Blizzard!" the boy cried, firing a small ice arrow at a near by Bit freezing it entirely. It burst into pixels shortly after.

"Perhaps we should leave and regroup, come back with greater numbers, it's the only card we have left to play!" Vista said, earning a frown from the boy.

"Sorry Vista, but I'm not leaving, I'm already here so I'm gonna go down fighting. Call it Lastation pride." he said, smirking a bit, almost like his goddess would. The two of them dodged another attack, landing in a crouch not far back. They glanced down, seeing the drop behind them which would lead down into the canyon below.

"Lastation Pride? Heh, you're an idiot if that exists...just so you know, there is no such thing as Lastation pride. That's something that dumb goddess Black Heart created when the going got tough. She's nothing but a workaholic who doesn't know how to have a good time. That pride is what got her here in the first place." Arfoire snapped, causing the boy to growl.

"Don't you dare insult Noire! She's ten times the person you are you fucking hag! If she were free, she would wipe the floor with you and she wouldn't even have to lift a finger!" he cried.

"Woo, go Akira! You've got her blushing up here!" Neptune cried, earning a loud shout from Noire. Arfoire tsked, pulling a remote from her pocket. She gave the boy a smirk.

"Oh, you really want to bank on Lastation Pride? Alright then, if you think you can set these goddesses free then you can go right ahead. You are nothing more than a human, and with a dumb weapon like the keyblade too. You haven't even unlocked its true potential have you?" Arfoire asked, causing the boy to tilt his head.

"True potential? You know about the keyblade?" he asked curiously.

"I know tons, but you aren't getting that information out of me. You think you're a tough macho man, coming to save your goddess as if you were the prodigal son...well let me teach you something sweetheart, real life isn't a video game!" she said, pressing the button on the remote. The ground around them started rumbling a bit, the rocks shaking as the tumbled down below.

"What...what's going on?" Vista asked, noticing all of the monsters had disappeared from around them.

Almost as if by magic, a giant robot appeared in front of the two. It was a titanic robot bright green in color, with a large head that had piercing blue eyes glaring at them. The torso looked heavily armored, covered in thick metal plates. Its arms were huge, and looked strong enough to crush anything to dust. The legs were also heavily armored, having rocket launchers on the knees. The compartment on its chest opened up, brilliant green rockets appeared all of them being fired at the two.

"Vista, move!" Akira cried, taking a hold of the Candidate's hand. The two literally ran for their lives, ducking and weaving to avoid all of the missiles launched at them. They managed to gain some speed, but it didn't help that the robot had followed them to the cliff. It landed with a slam, shaking the entire area.

"What...what the hell even is that?" the boy asked, panting for breath as he glanced up at the robot.

"I'm not exactly sure...but I remember Zoon District also designed bots for Military use...in the past, they were designing robots to take the place of soldiers. This might be one of those bots." Vista said, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"You mean to tell me Leanbox created a weaponized mech with the ability to take down an entire nation's army if need be?" he asked.

"Pretty much yeah."

"Dude that is so fucking cool!" Akira said.

"Akira, not the time!" Noire shouted in anger, causing the boy to frown. He shook his head, facing off against the robot, who looked like it was about to swing its massive fist at them.

"Vista, I want you to run!" he said.

"What? What about you?" she cried.

"I said run!" he cried, pushing her back. He jumped back himself, just as the giant fist slammed into the ground where they were pulverizing the entire area. Akira looked at the crater wide eyed, trying not to imagine what it would be to be crushed by it.

Vista grit her teeth turning away from the boy. She spared a passing glance to her sister, silently apologizing before breaking into a sprint, running out of the area. Once she was gone, Akira turned to face the robot, a smirk on his face.

"Let's Get Dangerous."

 _ **xxx**_

Nepgear sighed as she leaned against the railing. It had been a few hours since her and IF's return to Leanbox's basilicom. They had spoken with Histoire about the matter, and had all decided not to go anywhere until their sisters had been rescued. Vista and Akira had been gone for just as long, and she didn't know where in the basilicom they had gone. She figured they had gone to the Sharicite room but when she asked Chika where it was, she had vehemently refused on it's location. Ever since she had been standing there, looking out into the city, as if it had an answer to the question she had.

She heard footsteps behind her and quickly turned around, seeing one of the Lowee twins before her. Rom gave her a smile, taking a hold of her hand. They didn't need to say anything, there was a sense of understanding between them now, all of them were the same, CPU Candidates who's sisters were in a precarious situation. She tugged on her hand, pointing to the door.

"Come on Miss Nepgear...Uni wants to talk." she said.

"She does?" the girl asked.

The two hadn't spoken in a few hours. Ever since the Lastation Candidate had exploded and expressed her opinion, they hadn't said a word to each other. She had already forgiven the girl, knowing she didn't mean what she said, but she was knew Uni was in the same spot as her. Ram grunted a bit as she pushed the black haired girl forward, taking a hold of her hand.

"Come on, you need to talk!" she cried angrily.

"Uni...are you alright?" Nepgear asked, earning a nod from the girl.

"I'm sorry Nepgear, I didn't mean what I said...I feel so horrible for saying that. The truth is, I would miss you if you died...we all would. You're my best friend, and I don't want you to die." she said, tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

"It's alright Uni, I've already forgiven you. It's my fault for not telling anyone about the crystal, but I've accepted that. It's all in the past, right now we have to work together to get our sisters back." she said firmly.

"How would we do that though? We can't even transform yet." Rom said softly.

"We don't need to transform! We just need to beat up a bunch a monsters, level grind until we get stronger than that Hag you saw and kick her teeth in!" Ram cried, a grin on her face.

"I don't think that's possible. She was able to trap our sisters in that crystal field...if she could do that, then she must be hiding some uber strength. We need to learn how to transform...I just wish I knew how." Nepgear said, leaning against the railing.

"I think...I know why I can't transform. Noire told me once, that I couldn't transform because I put a limiter around my heart." Uni said, a frown on her face.

"A limiter?" Nepgear asked, earning a nod from the raven haired girl.

"She said it was something that was holding me back. Rather, I'm scared of something that I need to overcome...when I do, I'll be able to transform."

"What are you scared of Uni?" Ram asked, giving the girl a shrug.

"Don't know...I'm not scared of anything. I mean, I train the Lastation Soldiers in military combat, fight without fear and can take down a Fenrir with a few bullets...but I just haven't figured out what's holding me back."

"I'm scared of fighting monsters...that's why I couldn't fight against that evil Trick." Rom said, shuddering a bit.

"I don't know what I'm scared off...I guess I'm just like you Uni...I don't have trouble fighting monsters, but something is holding me back." Nepgear said, a frown on her face.

"Well, if we're all on the same page, what do you say we train super hard? If we fight monsters not only will we get over our fears, but we'll be able to rescue our sisters!" Ram said, a smile on her face.

"We need to find Vista...she's part of our little group...she needs to transform too, if she wants to save Vert that is." Uni said.

"I haven't seen her in hours...all I remember is Akira asking her to show him to the Sharicite, but I haven't seen either of them since." Nepgear said, glancing out into the horizon. The sun was starting to rise over Gamindustri, a new day had come. Uni was about to say something when she caught something out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh my gosh, Vista!" she cried out. The blonde haired CPU Candidate stopped in front of Leanbox Mansion, resting her weight on her spear. She had a cut on her side, her dress having been ripped. She was also limping quite a bit, one of her eyes was closed and she had several bruises on her skin.

"We need go down there!" Nepgear cried, running back through the basilicom, followed by the other candidates. They decided to run down the stairs, rather than wait for the elevator, once in the lobby, they burst through the doors, making their way to the blonde CPU.

"What the hell happened to you? Where's Akira?" Uni cried, worry washing over her.

"Akira and I headed to Zoon District to rescue our sisters. Arfoire...we never saw her fight...but it got bad. Hundreds of monsters crowded us, we were doing our best to fight them, but she brought out a giant mech...Akira stayed behind to fight it." she said.

"What? Is he insane?"

"Mister Akira did that?" Rom asked.

"Akira stayed back...what a dummy, why would he do that?" Ram asked, earning a tired smile from Vista.

"He wanted to save our sisters...he's buying us time, to learn how to transform. While he deals with the infestation of monsters, we have to figure out, what's holding us back." she said.

"That damn idiot...what is he thinking? He's not thinking at all, that's what he's thinking!" Uni snapped angrily.

"Uni there's nothing we can do now. Remember, those pictures might get posted at any time and if they do, it could spell the end for any one of us. We need to train now, Compa will be able to heal Vista up...but you should take it easy regardless." Nepgear nodded, slipping the girl's arm around her shoulder.

"Thanks Gear, let's not give in...we'll train hard and defeat Arfoire...we can't leave Akira lone for too long!" Vista said.

"Hey, uh...did you swim all the way here? You're all wet." Uni said, earning a blush from Vista.

"I ended up stealing their boat, they're stranded on the island, but I had to swim half a mile...I forgot I didn't know how to drive a boat, so I ended up hitting a reef." she said, earning a laugh from Ram.

"You hit a reef, you're so funny Vista!"

"It's not funny! If Akira had been with me, I bet you he would have done worse. He can barely drive a car let alone a damn boat!" she said.

"Let's get you healed up, you must be tired from getting here...we can't wait that long either...we have until tonight for the land route to open up again." Uni said.

"That's right...wait for us a little longer Neptune, we won't be long!" Nepgear said cheerfully.

 _ **xxx**_

"Lace Ribbon Dance!"

Akira let out a cry, slashing the robot to and fro, sending sparks in all directions. He slammed his foot into the giant's leg, spinning around to deliver the final slash. He let out a cry of pain, limping away from the green bot. He held his keyblade up, casting a weak Cure spell to heal his injuries. He grit his teeth, feeling his magic power leaving him once more.

"I've already told you, those weak skills you possess will not be able to knock down my Titan. You've been swinging that key for how long now?" Arfoire taunted, earning a glare from the boy.

"I don't care if I'm weak, I may be weak but I'm not giving up. Not until I free my friends! Until then, I'll fight, until I can't fight anymore!" he cried angrily. He dashed forward, pulling his keyblade back as he chained together a Rapid Rush. He jumped away from the robot, howling in pain when it drove its fist into him, sending him rolling across the ground.

"Akira!"

He growled angrily, forcing himself to his knees. He glanced up at the CPUs, seeing the look of worry on their faces. He could see Noire was almost crying now from seeing him get hurt. He didn't know why, but that just burned his insides. He wasn't going to let her cry, not if he could help it. He stabbed his keyblade into the ground, forcing himself to his feet as the Green Titan aimed its fist at him again, the knuckles opening up.

" _Napalms...the last round of those almost burned me alive...if it wasn't for my Blizzard Magic, I would have definitely died...I don't have magic right now, so I can't use it."_ he thought to himself.

"Green Titan, fire all!" Arfoire said, earning a nod from the robot.

It fired all of the available missiles, all of them flying at the young man. He broke into a sprint, ducking to and fro to avoid them. One of them exploded behind him, sending him flying into the air, he slashed one in mid air, causing it to explode. He cried in pain as some of the shrapnel flew into his leg. He slammed into the ground, rolling for a good few meters before stopping.

"Insolent fool, slicing apart a missile? I haven't met anyone as dumb as you. Even Neptune would avoid doing that!" Arfoire said, breaking into a laugh. Akira dug the metal fragments from his leg, pouring a Healing Tonic over the wound. It stung like hell, but it sealed the cut up and healed his injuries significantly. He felt his magic return, making him smirk.

"Thunder!" he cried, flinging a bolt of lightning at the robot. It groaned slightly, but the steel plating was too strong for it to do any significant damage.

"Damn, alright...try this on for size! Water!" he chanted, forming a small ball of water before him. The water magic struck the Titan in the chest, but it did nothing as it took a step forward. It once again aimed its fist at him, causing him to roll away.

"That magic is so weak that even a regular monster would laugh. You'll never be able to cast anything strong enough to defeat this magnificent robot. Gotta hand it to ya Green Heart, you sure know how to make them." Arfoire said, giving the blonde goddess a smirk.

"When I get my hands on you, I will personally snap your neck." Vert replied, causing Arfoire to laugh. Akira jumped back several feet, gritting his teeth as he held his keyblade outward.

" _Even if I fight with everything I've got, I won't be able to do anything with my measly attacks. None of my skills do damage, this robot is just too well built. The only thing that's doing damage is magic, but my spells are so weak."_

" _ **There you are being a pessimist again...sheesh, I should have relied on someone else."**_

" _Don't you dare egg me on Odyssey, I swear you're pissing me off more than I care to count!"_

" _ **Good, use that burning rage to unlock the true potential of your magic. You have wait it takes, it's time for you to stop whining and calling yourself weak, fight like a man, and save your woman."**_

"Fine Odyssey...I'll do just as you're telling me to do. I'm gonna focus on my rage and let it go!" he said, a brilliant orange swirl of fire formed at the end of his keyblade, forming a decent sized ball of flame in front of it. He let out a cry, flinging it forward.

"Fira!" he chanted. The ball struck the center of the robot, exploding with a brilliant flame. It made the Titan take a step back from the sheer power of it.

"Would you look at that? He mastered a tier two move." Blanc said, looking quite impressed with Akira's skill. Vert nodded, seeing the light glow coming from the center of Akira's chest.

"It seems he's taking in share energy...this might have unlocked new powers within him...but it seems like he's still holding himself back. He's not going to fight well if he keeps doing that." she replied.

"Come on Akira, kick her butt! Show her what you can do!" Neptune cried cheerfully.

"Like that's gonna help." Noire said.

"Actually it might...but it will drive him to fight better if you cheer him on Noire...after all he loves you." the purplette cried, earning a growl from the raven haired girl.

"He does not! Akira, you better fucking kill that thing, or I swear I won't forgive you!"

Akira nodded, gripping his keyblade tightly. He raced forward, avoiding all of the incoming missiles. He jumped off a boulder, taking aim at the robot's head. A bright blue light swirled around the tip of his blade, forming a large ball of ice with spikes all around it.

"Blizzara!" he chanted. The ball of ice spun on its axis, slamming into the robots chest, freezing it solid. He landed on the ground, rolling to reduce the damage he took. The robot tried to fire another round of missiles, but was unable to properly load them due to the ice.

"Tch...so you got a boost in magic, big whoop...that isn't going to stop Titan." Arfoire said, earning a glare from the boy.

"Thundara! Watera!" the boy chanted, once after another. The titan groaned loudly as it took the super charged water spell. Sparks ran across its entire body, causing it to slow down a bit. Akira held his keyblade back as far as he could, charging some magic power into it. It glowed a brilliant white as he threw it forward.

"Strike Raid!" he chanted.

Faster than lightning, the boy threw his keyblade at the robot. He summoned it back into his hand, throwing it again, and again, and again. With each new throw, the light swirling around it grew brighter and brighter until it literally exploded. He ran forward, jumping into the air.

"Final Judgment!" he cried. He slammed his keyblade hard against the robots chest, the light exploded from the blade, sending the giant flying back several hundred feet. He flipped through the air, landing in a low crouch. He panted a bit, having used up the last of his magic to cast that new skill.

"I'll be damned, he actually pushed it back." Warechu said, surprised to see the robot struggling to stand up.

"How did you do that? Why do I sense so much share energy within you?" Arfoire said, earning a smirk from the boy.

"When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing mate."

"What?" the witch asked in confusion. Akira smirked, barely holding back his smile.

"I'm Captain Akira Takamaki...savvy?"

"Tch...well Captain Akira Takamaki, I will not have you make a mockery of me!"

"Seriously, you do that to yourself. I mean look at you, at your age you shouldn't be exposing so much skin. Honey, that outfit is atrocious with a capital A." he said, causing Neptune to laugh. Arfoire growled angrily, pressing the button on her remote.

"Titan, get rid of him!" she shouted angrily, forcing the robot to stand up. Akira hissed, biting his lip.

"Shouldn't have said that...should not have said that." he said to himself. He shook his head and ran forward, avoiding all of the rocks the robot had thrown at him. He felt his body grow a bit light and he closed his eyes, focusing on his sharicite.

"Go big or go home! Share Crystal! Give me Power!" he cried, a familiar light bursting from within.

His clothes turned crimson as he ran, the excess share energy was flowing right off his body, creating a crimson mist as he moved. He spun around, shattering two brilliant boxes, his arm guards appearing on his arms. He felt his legs grow stronger as his leg armor appeared, giving him an extra boost in speed. He pulled his hands back, two brilliant swirls of numbers and pixels enveloping his hands as he summoned his twin keyblades. He jumped up, using the large pieces of rock as spring boards. He let out a cry, spinning his keyblades through the air.

"Brave Beat!" he shouted, slamming his keyblades into its head. He used its shoulders as a ledge, jumping higher into the air.

"Brave Shot!"

Brilliant red light exploded from each blade, trailing down the side of the robot as he slashed it. He let out a gasp as the monster mech moved, causing him to lose his balance. He quickly righted himself, throwing his keyblade to the ground, flipping through the air to land on it. He jumped onto the ground, pulling the blade from the ground as he ran forward.

"Over-The-Horizon!" he cried, lunging forward. He chained a series of quick slashes at the right leg, causing something within to snap. He jumped onto its knee, crouching down as far as he could, he jumped toward its head.

"Now, we finish it. Nightmare Rain!" he cried, slamming both blades into the mech's head. He let out a cry, spinning his blades as fast as he could, slashing and slamming his weapons onto its head. With each slash, a new dent was formed. The robot suddenly stood up, shaking him off its shoulders. Akira grit his teeth, trying to reach for Crystal Heart, as it had fallen from his reach. The giant mech held its hand out, catching the boy in its grasp.

"Shit." he cried, trying to jump off, only for it to close the hand around him. He growled, slamming Starlight into its fingers as hard as he could, sparks raining around him.

"I grow tired of this whelp. Get rid of him would you Titan?" Arfoire said. The robot pulled its arm back throwing the teenager as hard as it could, sending him flying through the air.

"Akira!" Noire shouted, her world was breaking as she watched the passed out boy flying through the air. She struggled to move, trying to break free of her bindings.

"Aki no! How could you? Don't you care about a persons life?" Neptune shouted, causing the woman to laugh.

"He was far weaker than I imagined. This world I'm trying to create is a world made for the strong. If you can't defeat a single robot, then you can't live within it. Sorry that your Knight in Shining Armor turned out to be a dud with a giant key."

"I'm going to destroy you." Noire hissed angrily, glaring right into Arfoire's eyes. She shivered a bit, quickly turning around.

"Go ahead and try it, that pond is getting much deeper Black Heart, by the time he returns, if he's alive...you'll all be dead."

"You vile excuse for a woman...you can do whatever you want with me, but you leave my friends out of this." Vert cried, anger flowing through her body.

"He's gonna tear you a new one, don't you worry. Akira is a tough bastard, he's gonna come back, and he's going to destroy you." Blanc reassured, earning a laugh from Arfoire. They all growled angrily, their hatred toward Arfoire growing, unknowingly bringing a new enemy into the fray.

 _ **xxx Omake xxx**_

Akira sighed as he walked through the streets of Lowee. He had returned because he had wanted to do some research into the keyblade. Blanc had already invited him over to the basilicom so he could use their library. He had been busy exploring the central city, seeing as he hadn't gotten the chance to before. He of course knew he had to be ready for the trip to Leanbox in a couple days so he wanted to learn all he could in a day, so he could head back to Lastation with time to spare. Thankfully he had come fully prepared for the cold so he wasn't a shivering mess like the last time.

Sadly, he had come up to Lowee on his own, since Uni and Noire were both busy with work. He had insisted on them tagging along, but the goddesses said they wanted to take care of all of the things they could before leaving for Leanbox, since they would be staying for a few days, not just for the concert but also to explore Vert's nation. Uni wanted to go to a Leanboxian Museum, which had several old weapons from when the nation was being formed for the first time. Apparently it had come from the times where Vert had been a newborn goddess, still unknowing of the area.

He waved to a few kids as he passed by, taking a look at some of the mushroom themed houses. Lowee seriously did look like something straight out of Mario Maker. There were Nintendo references everywhere. Like he had just passed one of the Loweean Knights who looked just like Corrin from Fire Emblem Fates. He had also seen another girl that looked just like Elise and a beautiful Dragon Tamer who looked like Camilla. There was a man walking around with a vacuum cleaner who looked strikingly similar to Luigi, and he had been muttering things about a ghost infested mansion.

He stopped in front of a candy store, seeing one of the workers arranging several sweets near the front window. The young woman gave him a smile and a wave, and he shyly waved back, looking at the candies she was placing down.

" _Maybe I should buy the girls something. They're most likely gonna assault me as soon as I walk through that door."_ he thought to himself. He walked over to the door and pulled it open, making sure his furry black boots didn't track in any slush.

"Welcome to Lowee's Finest candy shop. Is there anything I could help you with?" the older woman by the counter asked.

"Um...I'm actually heading to the basilicom right now. I happen to be friends with the CPUs. Do you have any recommendations for what they would like?" he asked.

"Of course, Lady Blanc brings her sisters here all the time! Lady Ram likes cookies, while Lady Rom likes hard candies. Would you like me to pick something out?" she asked.

"Sure, it would help me out a lot. I'll take a look around, see if I can find my other friends something." he said. He walked toward the area filled with chocolates. He didn't know if Noire or Uni liked chocolates, but every woman had their likes.

" _Hmm...maybe Noire likes dark chocolate...she looked like the type...Uni looks like she would like white chocolate."_ he said, taking a hold of both boxes. He spotted a golden box not far from where he stood, looking at it intently.

"Oh, I see that's caught your eye. Do you know what it is?" a voice said. Akira glanced beside him, seeing the woman who had been setting up the display earlier. She didn't look much younger than him in fact, and had long blackish brown hair that reached down to her waist. He shook his head.

"I'm not from Lowee, so I don't know what candy is made here." he said, earning a giggle from the girl.

"Understandable. That box contains a very special candy, that can only be made every ten years."

"Every ten years, why is that?" he asked curiously.

"Well, the cocoa beans that are used are special. They grow in the lush fields located up in the White Mountains. It's known as Blizzard Chocolate, because the plants can only be cultivated in cold climates. It's actually the only chocolate in the world that is pure icy blue." she said, taking a hold of the box. She opened it, showing him the individually wrapped blue chocolates.

"Oh my...those look lovely." he said, quite impressed with the sweets.

"They taste even better...this is the last box of the season. It'll be two more years before we're able to make more. The orchards up north were attacked recently, so we won't be able to secure beans for quite awhile. The tree itself takes ten years to grow, but it won't bloom or make beans for two years after its first cultivated."

"I get it...that means it's a rather expensive box...how much are you willing to sell it for?" he asked.

"It would be around 45,000 credits. But you look like a man who values someone, someone special...so I'm willing to let it go for 30,000." she said.

"Hmm...still a bit pricey, but it's a rare chocolate...screw it, I'll take it." he said, earning a smile from the girl, who walked him over to the front counter, where the older woman had gathered some candy.

"You're taking the Icy Chocolates? Whoever you're giving these too must be really special. Not a lot of people have even tasted something like this, due to how long it takes to grow." she said.

"Yeah...she means a lot to me. She was my first friend here, and I'm having some trouble figuring out my feelings for her. Hopefully she doesn't take this the wrong way." he said, flushing a bit.

"I'm sure she'll love them. All girls like chocolate, no matter who they are, and if they say they don't, they're lying." the girl said.

The boy paid the sweets, walking out of the store with two brown bags in his hands. He placed one in his inventory so they wouldn't get spoiled, then begun the trek up to the basilicom. It took him about ten minutes to actually get there, and he made it there without slipping, thanks to his new Eskimo style boots. As soon as he saw them on sale he knew he had to get them. He didn't care if he looked girly or not, it suited his style. He finally made it to the large oak doors, giving three firm knocks on it. As soon as the door opened, he ducked to the right, avoiding the snowballs bound for his face.

"Ha! I was waiting for it you little rascals." he said.

"Aw poo, that isn't fair Akira! You're supposed to stand there and take the hit!" Ram cried, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"It isn't fair Mister Akira. It took us forever to get those snowballs right." Rom added, a frown on her face. He chuckled, hugging the two girls tightly.

"Well, I guess I can make it up to you with this." he said, holding out the bag of candy. They're eyes lit up as soon as they saw the name.

"Yeah! You rock Akira, how'd you know we liked the candy from this store?" Ram asked, pulling out her bag of candy, Rom did the same not waiting a single second to tear into it.

"A little birdie told me. Anyway, is Blanc around? I wanted to see the books she found on the keyblade." he said, earning a nod from the twins.

"She's in her room. Oh, Miss Mina is here today, maybe she can give you a magic lesson while you're here! We want to see you're skills!"

"Yeah, Mister Akira shouldn't waste this chance." Rom said, grabbing onto his hand.

"Oh...okay I guess...lead the way." he said, being tugged by the two girls. It didn't take them long to reach Blanc's room, they didn't even knock, just walked in. the soft voices of Blanc and Mina filled the room, as the two were discussing national matters.

"Big sis! Akira is here, he wants to read those boring books you found!" Ram cried.

"Ah, hello Akira. You arrived much earlier than I thought." Blanc replied, earning a smile from the boy.

"What can I say, I like to be punctual. Plus I got the chance to look around Lowee a bit more, since I couldn't last time. You must be Mina correct? Lowee's Oracle?" he asked, looking at the other woman in the room.

This woman was rather tall, a bit taller than Akira himself in fact. She had long sky blue colored hair, that fell down her back and was held together with two thick golden rings. She was wearing a square cap on her hair, with a golden tassle on the side of it. She was wearing a sleeveless white dress, with a long crimson coat over it that had round golden buttons. She had see through stockings on her legs and a pair of red pumps on her feet. Akira could tell this woman was a scholar type, a very stern woman but also very loving toward her charges.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Akira. My name is Mina Nishizawa, you may call me Mina if you wish. Lady Blanc has told me quite a lot about you, you are Lady Noire's questing partner correct?"

"Yep, it's a little more than that...she hates to admit it, but I'm becoming her best agent in the guild, I actually reached B rank not that long ago. Everyone is surprised that someone with little skill to fight could learn so fast and handle himself well in battle." he said happily.

"There's that Lastation Pride again. It speaks for itself it seems...anyway, I didn't find many books, but the ones I did have quite a bit of knowledge. I'm sure they'll help you out." Blanc said, pointing to the stack of tomes at the edge of her desk. There were about seven in total, all of them being thick and leather bound. He walked over to it, picking up the top one.

"The Forging of the Keyblade, how the very first keyblades were made. Hmm, this will definitely help out, maybe by finding out the origins of this weapon, I'll be able to see why I was chosen." he said, opening the front cover.

"Mina, Mina! Could you teach Akira some magic? He's totally hopeless when it comes to it!" Ram cried, tugging the woman's coat.

"Yes, Mister Akira needs help with his magic." Rom added, earning a frown from the boy.

"I'm not that helpless girls. I think I do a decent job with the magic I have, after all you're the ones that taught me Blizzard and Thunder magic." he said.

"Hmm...do you have any other magic types?" Mina asked, giving the boy a once over. He flushed a bit, not used to having an attractive woman looking him over so much.

"Um...aside from Blizzard and Thunder, I know Fire magic and Cure magic. Those are the only two spells I had when I dropped into Gamindustri." he said.

"Hmm...you're magic power is amazing...it's on par with that of a fully trained black mage. In fact I could say that you're magic power rivals that of the CPUs. With training, you could become a great Black Mage. If you'd like I could give you some lessons, I have some time."

"Oh...I can't impose something like that on you Mina. You must be busy with the oracle work, I also heard you were a school teacher, so you must be busy with that." he said, earning a giggle from her.

"It's quite alright. I can make some time, besides I can't pass up the chance to teach someone with so much magic. If I can help even one person learn, then I'm doing my job as a magic instructor!"

"Take her up on it Akira, Mina is the best mage in Lowee. She was able to teach Rom and Ram their magic in a day. Since you already have your keyblade as a medium, you'll pick it up easily." Blanc said. He hummed to himself, nodding as he set the book down.

"Alright, I'll take you up on that."

"Excellent, follow me to the training ground. Rom, Ram this will also count as a lesson for the two of you." she said, earning eager nods from the twins.

The boy found himself in a large field in the back of the basilicom, keyblade in hand. Mina had been showing him how to use Aero for the last few minutes, and he hadn't been able to pick it up. She had described it as feeling a surging whirlwind within himself, but he hadn't been able to pull it off yet. Ram was already making small twisters on the floor, while Rom watched. She was the supportive of the two, so she didn't feel like learning a new type of magic. He frowned, lowering his keyblade a bit.

"Aw, don't give up Akira! It's really easy! Watch!" she cried, holding her pencil staff up, forming a funnel of wind around herself.

"Aero!" she cried. Thick blades of wind formed around her, forming a sort of protective cocoon around her.

"Very good Ram, you learned a defensive form of Aero. The one Akira needs to learn is more offensive, so it is a bit harder to learn. Would you like to learn Water magic instead? Since you know Blizzard, it may be a little easier." Mina said.

"At this rate, anything will do." he said eagerly.

"Water magic is rather easy to use. You fan form it from using the very vapor in the air. If you combine fire and ice magic, you can also create water magic, try to use the vapor first." Mina said, showing him the orb of water that had formed in her hand.

He held his keyblade outward, focusing on his magic power once more. He felt a cold chill flowing through him into his keyblade. A swirling light appeared at the tip, glowing a brilliant blue. A small block of ice shot out, bursting into snowflakes as soon as it hit the ground.

"You almost had it, it was liquid for a second before it froze." Mina said, earning a nod from the boy.

"I'll get it soon enough...I just have to have faith in myself." he said.

"I have faith in you Akira! Go on, show that magic that you're the boss!" Ram cried out.

"Go Mister Akira!"

The boy felt a slight warmth in his chest, making him smile a bit. He held his keyblade outward, forming a small orb of water at the end of it. With a flick of his wrist, the orb flew forward, forming a small puddle on the floor.

"Ha! I did it! Thanks for cheering me on girls, I knew I could do it."

"That was good Akira, if you keep practicing it, it will become second nature. Would you like to keep practicing water or switch back to aero?" Mina asked, earning a shrug from the boy.

"I'll work on Water, seeing as I was able to actually cast it." he said, earning a nod from the woman.

They continued practicing for another hour, the boy finally able to master water and aero magic. He had been extremely happy to have mastered the new magic types. Mina had even started teaching him another elemental magic, known as Quake, but he hadn't been able to get it quite right. She said she could teach him the next time he came over to Lowee.

A day later, the boy found himself back in Lastation, with a few of the tomes he had borrowed from Blanc. He had found the reading to be quite interesting. He now understood the foundation behind the keyblade and why it was built. It was exactly as Histoire had said, it all had to deal with the heart of all worlds, Kindgom Hearts, and how people of light and darkness wanted to get at it. Some wanted to protect it, while others wanted to use it for personal gain. No one knew exactly what it was. He had also read of the exploits of a boy named Sora who had apparently freed a bunch of worlds from the darkness.

He yawned quietly as he entered the building he had been calling him for the past few weeks. He gave a wave to Kei as he made his way onto the elevator, heading back upstairs. He leaned back against the elevator as he continued reading the latest tome, which explained quite a bit about the heart.

" _While it was believed that the heart was an organ in the human body, it also was found the the human soul, among with the souls of some animals and even worlds, manifest in something that's known as the heart. It is what gives humans emotions. If a person is to loose their heart to the darkness, this results in the creation of Pureblood Heartless, Heartless with the instinct of searching for hearts._

 _However, a man known as Xehanort, created a machine capable of artificially creating Heartless. These were emblazoned with a crimson symbol, to tell them apart from the normal and natural Heartless that live within the Realm of Darkness."_

"This is some heavy shit." the boy muttered, stepping out of the elevator.

"Hey Akira, how was Lowee?" Uni asked, catching his attention as he stepped out of the elevator.

"It was fun, Mina was there and I was able to learn some new magic. She's pretty cute you know." he said, earning a grown from the candidate.

"She's like twenty four, and totally out of your league. Ram told me you read her a bedtime story last night, apparently it was a good one." she said.

"It was, it was a story that I wrote based on Five Nights At Freddy's. I called it, Haunted Isle. I don't think she's gonna sleep well for awhile, but she was the one who chose the story." he said, closing his tome, allowing it to disappear into his storage.

"I'd love to hear it some time. Noire was wondering when you were coming back, apparently there's an emergency mission to the resort south of here. We're gonna have to push the trip to Leanbox to two days from now."

"That's cutting it close. The concert is literally the day after, if we do that." he said.

"Nothing we can do. You came in too late, and if we wait too long, then the resort looses business." she said, earning a nod from the boy.

"Alright, I'll go let Noire know that I'm here. If she really wants, we can head out tomorrow at the earliest convenience. The faster we start, the faster we finished." he said.

"Okay, I've got to take these percentages to Kei. Oh, one of the guys from the R&D department wanted to speak with you. He had some interesting ideas based on what Noire told him of your world." Uni said, earning a curious look from the boy.

"Wonder what that's about...alright I'll go speak with him when I can, see ya later Mini Tsun, cute bows by the way." he said, earning a flushed look from the girl. She had been wearing bright blue bows instead of her usual ribbons, making her stand out a bit more. He continued on toward Noire's office.

As soon as he reached it, he was going to enter it like he normally did. But he felt the need to make an entrance. He was just hoping she wasn't cosplaying or something, because that would be rather embarrassing for her, if someone were passing by that is. He took a hold of both door handles and flung the doors open, a loud bang echoing through the office.

"Lucy, I'm home!" he cried out, causing Noire to scream in shock. She slammed her hands on the table, forcing herself to stand up.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Didn't your mother teach you manners when you were growing up?" she screamed angrily, causing the boy to laugh.

"Aw, that's the reaction I wanted to see. Who would have thought that being gone for a day would make me miss you so much!" he said.

"You are an asshole, you know that?" Noire cried, trying to hide her blush. He chuckled, clapping his hands loudly.

"Uni told me about the emergency mission. We can head out tomorrow morning and take care of it as soon as possible. I know the resort is a high traffic area, so the faster we finish the better."

"I'm way ahead of you. We're leaving tonight and checking into one of the unaffected areas. The owner is giving us a complimentary suite so we can get on site faster. But if you start half assing it, I will leave you behind." Noire said, earning a frown from the boy.

"Since when have I half assed it? I'm all in, I'm ready to die any day that you want." he said, causing her to go wide eyed.

"Who said I wanted you to die for me? Don't be an idiot...that wouldn't make me happy at all." she said, a frown on her face. He gave her a grin.

"Aw, you really do care for me. And here I thought I was just a lap dog, say...can I sit on your lap? Just once? It would make me really happy." he said.

"Hell no! I am not letting you sit on my beautiful lap! My lap is for my hands whenever I don't have a table to set them on."

"And to hide whatever manga you're reading. Fine, I'll let you sit on my lap, but you have to do it one leg on either side, none of that side saddle bullshit." he said.

"Akira, I am very close to stabbing you right now."

"I know, but if you do stab me then I wouldn't be able to give you this." he said, summoning the golden box into his hands. He placed it on the table in front of her, the girl looking at it closely. As soon as she caught the name of it, her jaw dropped.

"Are those...Ice Chocolates? From Lowee?" she asked.

"Mhmm...a token of my appreciation for you." he said, giving her a wink.

"There's no way I'm accepting this. Akira, these chocolates are the most expensive in the world. I mean, have you even seen the Ice Cocoa Tree cultivation? It takes ten years!" she said firmly.

"I know, but I bought them for a reason...a reason that I'm not gonna explain to you right now. But just know that I do care for you Noire, and I want us to be best friends! But don't you go eating them all, Uni needs to try them too." he said, giving her a stern look.

"As if...I've never tried them you know. I hear Blanc gets a box of these every time they're made, but for everyone else in Gamindustri, it's first come first serve." she said, pulling the lid off the box. She pulled out one of the blue plastic wrapped chocolates, pulling the wrapping off.

"I hope you like them, 30,000 credits could have been used for something else you know." he said. The raven haired goddess rolled her eyes as she placed the candy in her mouth.

"Oh my goddess...this is amazing! You have to try one, hurry!" she cried, tossing him a piece. He pulled the wrapper off, tossing the candy in his mouth.

It was a bit icy as he bit into it, as if he had taken a bite of ice cream, but then a sweet warmth washed over his mouth. As he continued to chew, he could taste the caramel filling, the iciness of the chocolate made it that much better.

"This is amazing! No wonder that girl said they took care when making them. They're absolutely delicious!"

"Akira...tell me the truth, why did you buy me these?" Noire asked, earning a curious look from the boy. He just shrugged.

"I bought them because I want us to be close friends. Neptune told me about you, that you were always alone, not because you wanted too, but because you worked so hard to maintain this nation. Trust me, I know what it's like to be alone. It's not a fun, feeling, especially when you push people away." he said.

"That's a bullshit lie...are you gonna tell me the real reason?" she asked, crossing her arms in annoyance. He snagged another chocolate, giving her a wink.

"How about this, I'll tell you the real reason the night we come back from Leanbox. Until then you aren't allowed to ask, wonder or even guess what that reason may be. If you suspect it, then you get a single guess, but only the day that we're preparing to come back, not before. Do we have a deal?" he asked, holding his hand out. She narrowed her eyes, giving his a firm shake.

"Deal."

"Excellent...do you need any help before we leave for the resort?" he asked.

"Um well...I made a design based on that Shiki Manga you told me to read...I'd like your opinion on it...but you have to wait outside while I get dressed." she said.

"Fine fine, I'll get to see that sexy lingere one of these days!" he said, dashing out of the room before she could say anything.

" _Well, I've given her a time limit. Hopefully these feelings will settle down before then...it's almost impossible for me not to smile when I'm next to her. Damn you Noire...why the hell do you have to be so cute?"_


	15. The Strength of your Heart

**A/N:**

 **Celestial: Hey guys, I'm all alone again. I'm most likely going to be like this for awhile, since the CPUs and Akira are currently busy with stuff. So for now you get to hear me dribble and drabble on stuff and things. Super Neato!**

 **So, we're heading into the climax of the story, the CPU Candidates Vs Arfoire so I do hope I did this story justice. I've been working super hard on it because I want everyone to get good quality stories! This one actually has no omake because all of the omakes lead to the arc that is currently happening, so I won't have any of them until maybe afterwards. Keep in mind that these omakes do have an influence on the story, they're there to strengthen the bond between Akira, Noire and Uni so everything that takes place in them is for a reason.**

 **I'm actually running out of mobile data, so I'm gonna limit the authors notes as much as I can, so I can keep posting things. That's also why I didn't post yesterday. It shouldn't be long though.**

 **I would also like to dedicate this chapter to my awesome little sister who's turning 20 today. It's also for my grandmother who's turning 68 tomorrow. I know they don't read this stuff but I'm just doing it just cuz...so Happy Birthday to them both!**

 **Anyway, here's the chapter! Hope you all like it!**

Hyperdimension Neptunia Hearts

Chapter 14

The Strength of My Heart

Akira groaned in pain, as his eyes slowly opened. He could feel his entire body was inflamed, as if he had been stabbed with a thousand knives at the same time. He forced himself to sit up, stopping himself from screaming in agony. His vision was blurred by red, and he paused to brush it away, releasing it was dry blood. He touched the cut on his forehead, wincing a bit in pain. He looked himself over, finding his clothes had returned to normal, and had somehow not been shredded by the attack. He looked around the area where he had landed...it was a dock house, a place where boats were stored away. He forced himself to stand, looking up only to see a human shaped hole in the metal.

Letting out an impressed whistle, Akira started moving toward the doors, slowly but surely. He felt an intense pain in his side, and he figured his ribs were most likely broken. He felt a warmth in the center of his chest, the familiar warmth of Lastation's shares flowing into his body. It had been the sharicite that had saved his life. Being thrown by a robot would be enough to kill any human being.

He pulled the doors open, ignoring the fire in his muscles as he got a bright light in his eyes. His eyes widened a bit when he realized he was back in Leanbox. The robot had thrown him all the way across the ocean, and he had landed in a Dock house on the outer district of the city. He wasn't even that far from the basilicom. He frowned, as he started to walk forward, heading toward the basilicom. He reached for his pocket, pulling out his last healing tonic, the magic potion made him glow slightly, healing all of his major injuries. He would need another one to fully heal himself, but for now he would be fine.

" _Damn it...I completely failed...even with my Valor Form...I wasn't able to beat that robot. But...I at least gave it a try...and I know now that I can't go it alone. That being said, I should focus on helping the candidates out."_ he thought to himself, as he limped toward the basilicom.

" _ **So, have you finally decided to follow your heart?"**_

" _Follow my heart? Odyssey, now you are confusing me...you told me that I should fight, and stop calling myself weak...that I should rely on my friends."_

" _ **Yet you went to Zoon District with Vista and asked to be left alone. You fought against a robot on your own, and weren't able to do anything. Don't you know what when you fight in a group you have a bigger chance of winning?"**_

" _So, you're scolding me because I didn't follow basic RPG rules. I didn't go with a party so I got a Game Over, that about right?"_

" _ **Ugh...you outer universe people are so full of yourselves. Yes, you didn't follow the basic rules of an RPG. You didn't Power Level before a boss, you didn't strengthen your magic skills, you didn't over stock on potions and you didn't bring your teammates!"**_

" _Silly me, It seems I have broken the most basic of rules...but at least I've learned a lot from this boss fight, so I know what to expect when I go back. Only this time, I'm going to defeat the Titan once and for all!"_

" _ **Atta boy. Remember to stock up on potions this time around, and come back with a full party!"**_

" _You got it boss!"_

Akira smiled a bit as he saw the basilicom not far from where he was. He had a hell of an explanation for his friends, but now that he had fought against the robot, he knew just what to do in order to beat it. If he could team up with Rom and Ram and use high level magic on it, he would be able to defeat it with ease. He grit his teeth, pain shooting up his leg, as he started climbing the stairs that lead to the main entrance. He let out a sigh when the air conditioned lobby greeted him. He limped his way back to the main desk, where Chika was sitting, reading a magazine.

"Hey, mind giving me the elevator key?" he asked, causing the green haired woman to look at him. She gave him a once over, chuckling to herself.

"What happened to you? Get chewed out by a monster?"

"Something like that...I need the key for the elevator. There's a lot of stuff that I need to discuss with the Candidates." he said.

"Sorry buddy boy, but the candidates have asked not to be bothered. Don't know why, but they said they were going to train...it makes me wonder when my dear sister Vert is going to return...that Cosplayer came back and she looked beat to hell."

"What? Vista came back? How is she? Is she hurt?"

"I don't know...she was taken by the candidates up stairs...now shoo, I can't let you up there." she said, causing the boy to growl. He slammed his hand against the counter, immediately regretting it after. Once the shooting pain left, he gave the woman a glare.

"Listen here you haughty bitch. You're precious Vert, is currently being held against her will by a mad woman hellbent on killing the CPUs. Vista and the rest of the girls are the only ones who stand a chance of defeating her. You are going to let me in that elevator, right fucking now." he said firmly.

"What? What are you talking about? My darling Vert would never let herself be captured!" she cried. The boy pulled out his cellphone and showed her a picture of Vert being held up by thick bindings. Chika let out a scream as she grabbed the phone.

"No! My dearest Vert can't possibly be captured! You, you altered this didn't you?"

"How the fuck would I do that? Do you see anything that could alter a picture on me? Give me the damn key already!" he cried. Chika hissed angrily, tossing him the green key.

"I swear, if this is a lie I am going to kill you." she said.

"It isn't a lie...I wouldn't lie about something like that, not when Noire's life is in danger." he said, limping his way to the elevator. He pressed the call button, walking in a second later. He slipped the key into the slot, pressing the top floor button once it had lit up. He sighed as he leaned back against the railing. He held his hand over his head, focusing his magic to his hand.

"Cura." he chanted. The brilliant green light swirled around him, feeling the last of his injuries. He hadn't thought about using that magic at all until just now. During his battle with the robot, he realized all of his spells had leveled up. He decided to call them, Tier Two spells, since they were all mid leveled.

He still didn't know how any of it worked, it was simply a belief. Something he just felt in his heart and his sharicite. He was thankful to Noire now, not only for granting him the use of her skills, but also for giving him some of her shares. It was because of that small act that he had survived that attack. He was in her debt now, and he wasn't going to let her down. The elevator dinged when it reached the top floor, and he started walking down the hall, slipping the key into his pocket.

"You know...I could have used my keyblade to activate those buttons...I didn't need to ask Chika for shit...hmm..."

He continued walking down the hall, seeing IF leaning against the door, holding a phone to her ear. She was speaking into it, most likely to someone from the guild, who could shed some information on their current enemy. She glanced up the hallway, eyes widening a bit when she saw the boy. She quickly ended the call, snapping her phone closed.

"Jeez, where the hell where you? We were worried sick, especially when Vista showed up here beat to hell!" she snapped angrily.

"Sorry Iffy, I played the hero card and ended up biting more than I could chew. The enemy we're facing...they're serious. I didn't even fight Arfoire, just a damn robot, and it damn near killed me." he said firmly, earning a sigh from the brunette.

"I know...the candidates have been training for the past few hours, using Vert's virtual reality console. I got a call from Histoire telling me some information about those Anti-Crystals." she said.

"Would you mind sharing it? I noticed something while I was there, the shares in the area were getting really weak. It was one of the reasons why I couldn't do much damage to the robot."

"Then what Histoire said is true. Those Anti-Crystals rob the area of nearby Share energy, not only that, anyone who relies on shares as a source of power start becoming weaker and weaker. The CPUs are at risk of death from prolonged exposure." She said. The boy hissed, running a hand through his hair.

"I noticed this...pond, was gathering below them...if I were to hazard a guess, that's their share energy. Only it's much darker and malevolent than that. I felt like I was standing in a pool of darkness, and it was ebbing away at the nearby light. The only thing that kept me from falling into it was the sharicite in my chest." he said, placing a hand over his heart.

"I was hoping that wasn't the case...regardless we need to act now. Since you're back, you need to help them reach their full potential, though at this rate, I don't think they'll be ready by then." IF said, opening the door to the room. The sounds of battle echoed through it, along with the sounds of gunshots. Akira stepped in, walking toward the middle of the room, seeing a vast lush green field of grass.

Nepgear and the others were in the middle of a battle against an Ancient Dragon. Rom and Ram were working on defensive and offensive magic respectively. Uni was practicing her mid to long ranged shooting, while Vista and Nepgear focused on close combat. Nepgear let out a cry, slashing her sword in an upward arc. The Dragon let out a cry, bursting into brilliant pixels. She let out a sigh brushing the sweat from her brow.

"How much time did it take us to defeat that one?" she asked, glancing at Compa. She looked at her stopwatch, giving her a smile.

"Ten minutes and twenty seconds, much better than the first dragon you all fought." she said cheerfully.

"Well, it's good to see you all working hard!" Akira said cheerfully.

"Akira!" they all cried, happy to see their friend back. The twins ran toward him, hugging him tightly.

"You dummy! How could you just leave and go fight on your own?" Ram cried.

"Mister Akira, you should have waited for us!" Rom cried.

"Yeah dumbass, you should have waited for all of us to get ready. You and Vista haven't heard the last of this...but I'm glad you're back safe and sound!" Uni said cheerfully, resting her rifle against her shoulder.

"Sorry...I'm having a lot of issues right now...but I learned recently that I have to trust my friends. That I don't have to fight alone, and that I can rely on them if I need too. Which is why we need to work hard, all of you have to access your Hard Drive Divinity if you want to rescue your sisters."

"Wait...weren't you the one who said that didn't matter? That we could fight without them?" Uni asked, earning a sigh from the boy. He placed a hand on her shoulder, looking straight into her eyes.

"I was wrong Uni...dead wrong. This enemy were all facing is trying to kill the CPUs, we have to assume the worst...we have to assume they want to kill us too. I just faced off against a robot, for the last three hours, and spent at least one passed out. I got thrown all the way here to Leanbox, imagine that. We can't go half assed...not right now." he said firmly, earning a nod from the ravenette.

"So...what do we do now? I mean, did you do damage to the robot at least?" Vista asked.

"I'm afraid not. I mean, I did do some heavy damage on the head, and I froze its chest shut with my new Blizzara spell, but other than that, the bastard is still kicking. We won't even get to Arfoire if we can't defeat it." he said.

"Alright then, let's focus on defeating giant robots!" Ram cried, earning a nod from Rom.

"Yeah, this simulator can create any AI enemy we want." she said.

"I agree with the twins, perhaps we should fight something similar to it in order to prepare ourselves!" Nepgear said.

"Sadly, I don't have information readily available for something like this." Akira said, crossing his arms. Vista giggled, twirling a strand of hair between her fingers.

"But I do...Phosphorous, could you access the Manect's Artificial Monster Creator and have it create a robot to the specifications of the Green Titan?" she asked. They all looked around for a few seconds, only for a small round prism orb appeared from thin air.

" _Right away Lady Vista! This shall take me a few moments, so please be patient."_

"Whoa...what is that?" Nepgear asked, stars appearing in her eyes. Vista placed a hand underneath the device, holding it out to the purplette.

"This is Phosphorous. I designed it as a military grade cloaking device, or rather the orb itself. Phosphorous is actually an Artificial Intelligence that I created, he's my best friend!" she said cheerfully.

"How can you be best friends with an AI?" Ram asked curiously.

" _Before you even ask Madam Ram, I am a self learning AI capable of emulating emotion. I may not be human, but that doesn't mean I do not possess a heart."_ the device said. Akira looked at it oddly.

" _Doesn't possess a heart? Is it even possible for a robot to possess a heart?"_

" _ **Of course...a heart isn't just a human organ. It's a manifestation of a soul...if a being is capable of feeling, of knowing what emotions are, what love is...then it deserves to have a heart."**_

" _That's some...powerful stuff there Odyssey...you know, I'm glad I can speak with you...you've been helping me stay calm for the past day and a half."_

" _ **I am too...it isn't often that I talk to one of my champions...but I'm afraid I can't stick around for long. I'm only capable of speaking to you because of your connection to the sharicite. But as soon as this evil has been defeated, I shall disappear."**_

" _Oh...that's a shame."_ Akira said, sounding a bit sad.

" _ **Indeed, pay attention Akira...for the battle is nigh, and this time, Light and Darkness will clash. Train hard, I'll be counting on you to save Gamindustri!"**_

Akira nodded to himself, watching as the Manect started moving on its own. It started beeping loudly, the three lenses were glowing a brilliant green as it started creating a virtual replica of the Green Titan. Akira swallowed hard, summoning his keyblade to his hand. He looked at the weapon in his hand, seeing it glow slightly. It had been the weapon he had from day one, it had carried him throughout his time in Gamindustri, now it was going to carry him through his first major battle. It gave off a light glow, as if telling him it was ready for the fight.

"Girls...we're in for a tough battle, trust me...the robot isn't going to be jack compared to Arfoire's power. Let's give it our all." he said.

"Right!" the candidates replied...all five of them readied their weapons, about to face off against the massive beast.

 _ **xxx**_

"Is it just me or did that pond get higher?" Neptune asked, glancing at the dark pool below them. Vert swallowed hard, trying to lift her legs a little higher.

"I've been trying not to worry...but yes it has risen quite a bit." she said. She sighed, the tiredness was already getting to her, but she couldn't find rest, not when death was looming so close.

"Guys, I hate to say it but...I don't think we may get out of this one. I feel so tired...like the life is draining out of me." Blanc added.

"Come on Blanc, don't give up yet! We've got to believe in our little sisters!" Neptune said.

"Hate to break it to you Neptune, but I don't think they'll be much help. I mean, Uni can't even transform yet, neither can Nepgear...do you really think she'll be able to save us?"

"Of course I do! I have faith in my little sister, not just her, I have faith in Akira too. He isn't dead, not by a long shot...remember he fought against Underling twice, he's even taken on that robot!" Neptune said, a confident smile on her face.

"He's fought against that robot and lost. I mean look at it, it's like the Iron Giant, too fucking hard to destroy. Leanbox technology is some of the strongest in the world. If only the Leanbox 360 Elite was that strong." Noire said, earning a growl from the blonde.

"I'll have you know, I personally fixed every faulty console that left our warehouse. So if you could keep those comments to yourself, I would appreciate it. After all, I was able to replace those consoles, but people were still disappointed when the Lastation Move came out!" the woman countered, earning a growl from the ravenette.

"Not to startle anyone...but why is it getting so dark?" Neptune asked, earning a passive look from the three other goddesses.

"Neptune, do you know what happens when our planet spins? It changes the position of the continents...that means that the sun disappears entirely." Blanc replied, earning a groan from the purple haired girl.

"I know that Blanny, I mean look...it's much darker than nighttime. I mean, the sky at night is all mystifying and cool...this darkness is much more...dark."

"She's right...I sense something malevolent in this darkness...as if it's trying to absorb the light in the area." Vert added.

"Could it be...the darkness that cannot control, the one that our CPU powers have kept at bay, is finally bleeding into this world?" Blanc asked, a worried look on her face.

"Bingo, Yahtzee! Is that the final answer? Our Survey says...ding ding ding, that's right! Darkness!" Arfoire said, a grin on her face. She shoved the last of her banana in her mouth, tossing the peel aside.

"Out plan wasn't only to take out the goddesses, but to get a bit of help from the outside forces. You see, your lousy powers are keeping the darkness out of this planet, so without you around, we'll have a much better time directing the people. Giving them a sense of purpose, if you will." Warechu replied.

"You guys are sick...you're deliberately doing this to attract Heartless into this world? And for what?" Noire cried, earning a grin from the witch.

"To find the keyhole of course. You see, nifty things are kept in Lowee's basilicom. I didn't find the Anti-Crystal all by its lonesome...I also found this little trinket tucked away in a special glass case." the woman said.

In Arfoire's hand, was what looked like a piece of armor, a steel colored pauldron, with a golden circle in the center. There was a light blue hue within the circle, which was glowing at odd intervals. The pauldron extended downward to cover most of the wearers upper arm and bicep, and looked to secure itself behind the elbow. She smirked as she held it out, causing Blanc to gasp.

"How did you get that? Only I have access to that crystal box!"

"You know what that is Blanc?" Vert asked, earning a sigh from the woman.

"Before Lastation and Leanbox had been created, a meteor struck where the Gamindustri Graveyard was. This of course was around the time Planeptune was being built by Neptune's Predecessor. Inside that meter were two things, the Anti-Crystal thought to have originally come from another world, and that armor." she said.

"Armor? That little thing is a set of armor?" Noire asked.

"Yes...I wore it once. It appears to be activated by Share energy. There is also something else that makes it unique, it mimics a CPUs processor units. When I wore it, it was as if being in HDD while being in human form, it was an odd feeling. It also molded to fit my body. When one of my old assistants put it on, it behaved differently for them."

"So it's self learning...it's an armor set that has great power, but only those with access to share energy can use it. What's it to you if you have it then Arfoire?" Vert asked, earning a laugh from the woman.

"Sadly my dear, this armor is activated two ways. One is indeed through the use of Share Energy...but the second one is much more...convenient...only those with the power of the keyblade an use this armor...and since that Akira boy has a keyblade, I plan to steal his heart. When I do, I shall have access to the power this armor holds. I'll be able to rule not just this world, but all of the worlds out in our universe!"

"That's the ticket...with your deaths this world will be swallowed by darkness. By using the keyhole we'll be able to connect this world to the outer worlds, giving us access to a whole new world of possibilities. And since Arfoire here gets powered up by negative energy, it won't take long to bring chaos on them." Warechu added, taking a sip from his juice.

"Um hey, Arfy...not to spoil your evil villain plot reveal thing...but I got a question. That armor can be activated by shares and keyblade wielders right?" Neptune asked.

"Yes, weren't you listening? That's why I'm waiting for that boy to return." she replied.

"Yeah yeah, I know all that spiel already. What I'm saying is, that armor was most likely designed to protect those beings of Light from Darkness. If you are willing to submit to the darkness, then why use an armor meant to protect a person from it?" Neptune asked curiously.

"You have a surprisingly good point Neptune...it seems rather redundant to even take that thing, knowing it would be useless to you." Noire added.

"I bet you she took it because it looked important." Vert added, earning a nod from the others.

"Why you...I didn't take it because it looked important. Insolent CPUs! I've taken this armor because it shall grant me powers the world has yet to see!"

"And yet Superman was killed by a Kryptonite bullet!" Neptune said.

"What the hell does that mean? What's a Kryptonite bullet?" Noire asked.

"Oh, when we were in Lowee, Akira let me check his kindle and I found an awesome series of comic books, my favorite one is Injustice...but that's besides the point. That armor may turn you into Superman, but just know that our little sisters and Akira are gonna be your Kryptonite!"

"Pfft...I doubt it. You're gonna die, and they're gonna fail, and when the candidates die, this world will be mine for the taking. If they're strong enough to take it back, then so be it..but you're time is almost up my dears...just sit back, judgment day is upon us." Arfoire said, throwing her head back in laughter.

 _ **xxx**_

"Let's give it everything we've got. Flaming pride of Lastation, you're power guides me! Fira!" Akira chanted, his keyblade burst into brilliant flames shooting out of his weapon. It struck the Green Titan in the chest, causing it to howl loudly. It fell back to the ground, bursting into pixels. The boy let out a yelp, falling to the ground.

"You did it!" Uni cried cheerfully, causing the boy to grin.

"Yes! But you're wrong in that Uni! We did it!" he said, giving her a thumbs up.

Nepgear sighed, wiping the sweat from her brow. She was using her hand to fan herself. Rom and Ram were on the ground, sitting back to back while loosely holding their staves. Vista was the only one standing, but only because she used her spear as a crutch.

"You guys did great! You were able to beat the Titan in less than an hour!" Compa said cheerfully, holding the stopwatch up, seeing the flashing 45 on it.

"We could have done better! The Goddesses may not have 45 minutes, hell, they may have no time at all." Akira said, earning a sigh from IF.

"There you are being a pessimist again. All during that battle all you did was bitch and moan, are you a man, or are you a bitch?" she asked.

"You know, I've never been degraded by a woman before...it feels kinda funny. Would you spit in my face?" the boy asked.

"How about I drive my katar up your ass?"

"Alright sheesh, learn to take a joke Iffy!" he cried, forcing himself to stand up. He stretched his back, letting his keyblade fade out of his hand.

"We spent all day power leveling and we still didn't transform. What are we doing wrong Nepgear?" Ram asked, an annoyed look on her face. The lilac haired girl shrugged, shaking her head.

"I'm not exactly sure. We defeated a bunch of monsters, and got stronger...but other than the faith I normally get, I didn't feel a stronger connection to Planeptune's sharicite."

"Same here, Noire said when you activate HDD you get a rush of power into your chest, you can even summon a share crystal if you have total control of it." Uni added, loading a new magazine into her rifle.

"It's alright...you'll all get it soon...just trust the strength of your heart." Akira said, earning an odd look from the girls.

"The strength of my heart?" Nepgear asked, earning a nod from the boy.

"It's never steered you wrong before right? I realized during my battle with the titan, that I was trusting my mind, instead of my instincts. I should have been trusting my heart instead. Your heart will never steer you wrong."

"That's a bit of an odd thing to trust. Can't we just fight more monsters?" Ram asked.

"Well...I suppose we can do another round of training. Having Phosphorous add those Bits half way through was a good idea. We won't just be facing the Titan out there." Vista said. The floating green and silver prism beeped, spinning around its axis.

" _If you'd like, I can activate another horde. I shall increase they're levels by ten with every wave so you can all sufficiently level yourselves up."_

"Thanks Phosphorous! That would be awesome, just give us five to recover our energy." the blonde goddess replied.

"Sorry girls, you won't be able to keep training...look at what was just posted to N-Chan and Neppit a few minutes ago." IF said, showing the goddesses her NepPhone 6. On screen was a picture of Purple Heart, being bound by thick wires. She flicked through the pictures, showing the other CPUs, and their human forms as well.

"Oh no! I was afraid this would happen." Nepgear said. IF was about to say something when she got a new notification. She opened it, biting her lip.

"A new one was just posted...I'm not sure if I should show you." she said.

"Just show us...can't be any worse than the goddesses being held captive." Akira said. The young brunette nodded, turning the phone to them.

On the screen was a picture of Akira, laying on the ground with a pained look on his face. Standing behind him was the Green Titan, who had a smirk on its robotic face, if that was possible. Akira was in a rather compromising position, as his back side was up in the air, after having landed hard. The pained look on his face actually made it look like it was something else. Especially since Neptune was flashing a peace sign in the back. The word Hero was written in the caption. Akira growled angrily.

"I'm gonna murder that rat." he said firmly.

"Well, we need to move out now. Those bastards destroyed the Warthog, but we have plenty more down in the bunker, Compa you know how to drive right?" Vista asked.

"Yessy, I have my license. Sadly I don't have my little bug, so I won't be able to drive you anywhere." Compa replied. Everyone blinked for a second, a look of realization hitting her face.

"Oh...never mind."

"Compa sweetie, I know you're tired...but try not to kill us." Akira said, earning a nod from the nurse.

"Me and IF will take her bike...we'll be waiting outside. If anyone has to use the bathroom do it now, we wouldn't want to answer the call of nature mid battle." Nepgear added, earning nods from everyone.

After a few minutes, everyone had geared up and had left Leanbox's basilicom, in the direction of Zoon District. Vista had given Compa the use of Military Jeep instead of a Warthog, sadly it was too small for them to all fit on it. Akira however had convinced her to let him use one of the Banshee's he had found. Unlike the ones in Halo, this one was painted a brilliant green and had Leanbox's crest on it. He had shown surprising control over it, though he still wished to be driving a Warthog instead.

"When we get to Zoon District, we'll need to tread lightly. There are enemies all over the place, and the rat has Exuberant Fragments! Me and Vista took out at least a hundred of those monsters, but there are still plenty left." Akira said firmly.

"The Goddesses are being held near the center canyon. If you can, try not to touch the Anti-Crystal field, I never touched it, but knowing the effects of it, I'm sure we could possibly lose our shares or worse." Vista added, earning nods from everyone.

" _Lady Vista, I calculate two hundred and fifty four enemies. I also sense the Green Titan near the center of the Canyon."_

"Thanks, Phosphorous extend your cloaking field over us, the more cover we have to use the better. Akira get your weapons ready." she said, earning a nod from the boy. He pressed a few buttons on the control panel, activating all of the Plasma weapons on the vehicle.

"Well, looks like the boy returned with reinforcements. They're trying to be slick too, activating a cloaking field. Our cameras may not detect them, but our radars do." Warechu replied.

"Heh...send the monsters in. if they get through them, send the titan in." Arfoire said. The rat nodded, typing various things on his laptop, hitting the enter key.

"Guys, they're coming in hot! I don't think our cloaking matters at all!" Akira said, seeing all of the Bits flashing around them. Compa pulled to a stop, causing the girls to yelp in surprise.

"We can't keep going, we might get hurt if we do!" she said.

"I agree, we have to fight them head on, but we can't risk our vehicles!" IF said, pulling her bike over.

"I'm going ahead, I'll provide aerial support, Nepgear, I leave the rest to you and the girls!" Akira said, shooting into the air.

He jerked his banshee to and fro, avoiding all of the particle beams being shot at him. He grabbed the clutch, shifting gears and speeding the vehicle up to the maximum speed. He charged the guns, firing his payload into the enemies before them.

"Ha! Take that!" he cried. All of the Bits around him were instantly destroyed, making the boy grin. He heard a loud beeping approaching him and looked up, eyes widening a bit. He quickly jumped off, just as the banshee exploded above him, sending smoke metal in all directions. He landed on the ground, summoning his keyblade.

"Seid ihr das Essen? Nein, wir sind der jager!" he chanted, breaking into a sprint. He jumped into the air, pulling his blade back.

"Freezing Winds of Lowee, aid my strength! Blizzara!" he cried, flinging the magic forth. The crystal burst, sending medium sized shards of ice in all directions.

A nearby R-4 Unit locked its sights on the boy, making him jump back a bit. Before it fired its laser at him, a brilliant green bullet tore it apart. Uni landed on the ground beside him, quickly killing the nearby monsters.

"First rule of combat, keep your eyes open. There's no need to risk yourself doing crazy tricks." She said, earning a nod from the boy. He rose his keyblade, taking aim at the monster beside her.

"Fire!" he chanted, the flaming ball of magic shot inches before her face, destroying the Bit aiming at her. She gave him a glare, only to raise her gun. She pulled the trigger, the bullet grazing his temple as it destroyed the Scandroid beside him.

"Got it." she said, dropping her empty mag. He gave her a nod, dashing forward once more.

"Ice Coffin!" Ram chanted, aiming her staff at a nearby R-4. She let out a cry of surprise, only for Rom to appear in front of her, raising a shield to defend her.

"I've got you sis, you keep fighting the baddies!" she said, earning a nod from Ram.

"Thanks Rom, I owe ya!"

"Rapid Rush!" Nepgear cried, slicing through the Scandroids before her. She let out a breath, a sudden cry escaping her lips. A brilliant green spear shot past her, destroying the R-4 that had been about to fire at her.

"Keep your eyes open Gear, I won't be able to defend you all the time." Vista said, dashing past her as she grabbed her spear.

"Heh, they're holding their own. I wasn't expecting this." Arfoire said...arms crossed as she watched the Candidates fighting the monsters.

"You gonna get the big guy involved then?" Warechu asked. The woman smirked, pressing the button on her remote. The eyes on the giant robot flashed to life, causing it to move.

"Titan, destroy them!" the woman ordered. Earning several beeps from it, the giant started moving forward, its heavy steps rumbling through the island.

"Oh no! Nep Jr!"

"Uni!"

"Rom, Ram!"

"Vista!"

Upon hearing their names, the candidates looked toward the canyon, seeing the worried looks on their sisters faces. It was then that they saw the Green Titan heading toward them, arms at the ready. They all froze up when they saw the real thing, it was unlike the one they had fought before. The Bits took their chance, charging up their attacks.

"Hey! Get it together dammit!" IF cried, slicing through the nearby enemies. Akira growled angrily, pulling his keyblade back, taking aim at the R-4 Unit aiming at the Planeptune Candidate.

"Strike Raid!" he shouted, throwing the keyblade full force. His keyblade sliced through the monster with ease.

He summoned his blade to his hand, taking aim at the next one, and the next one. As he was about to throw his blade at the fourth, his combo was interrupted by a Zwerg Scandroid, who fired its particle beam at him. He let out a howl of pain, clutching his side in pain. He looked up, seeing the odd looking robot aiming at him again, only for Nepgear to step in, raising her shield to defend him.

"I'm sorry Akira, I got scared!"

"It's fine...be scared, fear makes us human...it makes us realize what we have to protect, and what we're gonna lose if we don't fight." he said, casting a cure spell on himself.

"There's too many of them! Who do I shoot?" Uni muttered to herself, aiming at the titan. She was about to shoot at it when she heard Ram's scream. She glanced to her side, taking aim at the nearby Bits. Pulling the trigger twice, she took down the two enemies, surrounding the twins.

"You alright?" Uni asked, earning a nod from Ram.

"Uni, look out!" Rom cried. The ravenette spun around, eyes widening at the R-4 that had appeared before her. She pulled the trigger of her rifle, only for it to click empty.

"Fuck!"

"Uni no!" Akira shouted, reaching for the candidate's hand. She screamed in agony, flying through the air from the beam she had taken. He turned toward the mechanical monster, running at it, anger flowing through him.

"Tornado Sword!" he shouted, using an upper slash on the creature slicing it cleanly in half. He let out a cry of pain when a Bit fired its attack on him, slamming him hard on the ground.

"There's no time...the Titan...it's already on top of us." Vista said, clutching her bleeding shoulder. She held her spear tightly, her eyes glancing at her sister, who had a worried look on her face.

Nepgear screamed in pain, she was surrounded by Bits all of them firing their attacks at her back. She tried standing up, only to see the Titan literally on top of her. Her eyes widened in fear, and she forced herself to her feet, trying to run away. She saw a brilliant orange light in the corner of her eye, and a second later she had been pushed out of the way. Her eyes focused on Akira, the one who had pushed her out of harms away, only for the boy to be tackled into a rock by a Scandroid. It all happened in slow motion for her. She hit the ground hard, feeling her skin breaking from the sharp rocks.

"Akira!" she cried. The boy grit his teeth, forcing himself to his feet, staring down at the robot.

"I'm not scared of you! I'm sick of complaining, I'm sick of being helpless...I'm sick of being weak. I know what I am...I know that I'm a weakling, just a human with an oversized key, but this oversized key is going to destroy you!" he shouted, running at the robot. He dragged his keyblade across the ground, the blade sung a tune of power as energy swirled around it.

"This is it, the power of my Valor! Ars Arcanum!" he shouted, jumping into the air. He rapidly slashed his keyblade to and fro, the blinding light around it only brightening with each hit. He spun in mid air, bashing the robot hard with the blunt part of the blade. He let out a battle cry as he continued slashing the robot, the thirteenth and final slash exploded with light, sending the robot flying back. He let out a breath as he slowly started falling.

It wasn't until he saw the missile that he had started to worry. Fully spent from his attack, he could do nothing as it slammed into his body, exploding on contact. The boy flew back, slamming across the ground, the rocks slicing through his skin. He came to a stop a hundred meters away, his keyblade stabbing into the ground right next to him.

"Akira?" Nepgear said softly. The boy didn't move at all. All of the candidates and even the goddesses only watched, as the light around the boy started slowly disappearing, becoming rather dim. Compa quickly ran to his side, turning him over. IF continued slashing through the nearby enemies, allowing then nurse to check him over.

"Iffy, this is bad! He's got a collapsed lung, his arms are broken and he has third degree burns on his leg. He's barely breathing!" she cried.

"We have to get him out of here!" she cried, only for several R-4 units to appear around them.

"We can't move him, if we move him he might die. The only thing that's keeping him alive is that sharicite in his chest. I need to use all of my healing magic on him to give him the chance to live. Cover me, I'm going to perform a pneumothorax!" she cried, reaching into her satchel for a syringe. She pulled the stopper out, uncapping the needle, stabbing it into the boy's chest.

"Akira...he's dying because he tried to save our sisters...and all we can do is get hurt! We can't do anything!" Uni shouted, anger coursing through her.

"We can't give up now Uni, we have to keep fighting!" Vista cried, swinging her spear as hard as she could. Her strikes were getting sloppy, whether that was due to anger or the fact she was crying she didn't know.

"I'm so weak...I can't do anything...not even Akira...could save them." Nepgear muttered, glancing at her sister. She was struggling to break free, tears running down her cheeks. The titan was starting to get up, the attack her friend had used had only stunned him.

" _I can't even transform...I'm being held back by a damn robot...Akira fought his hardest and even he got defeated. If only I could transform."_

" _ **Noire told me once that I couldn't transform because I put a limiter around my heart."**_

" _A limiter?"_

" _ **She said it was something that was holding me back. Rather, I'm scared of something that I need to overcome...when I do, I'll be able to transform."**_

" _That's it...I put a limiter around my heart...I'm scared of something and that's what's holding me back. What would Neptune do?"_

The girl grit her teeth, as she struggled to get up. She glanced over to Compa, who was still treating Akira's injuries. Vista had joined IF in the battle to keep them safe, while Uni, Rom and Ram continued taking down the nearby monsters. Rom's shield shattered, her cry of pain distracted Ram, causing the two of them to take head on attacks. Uni tried to defend them, only to be shot in the side herself.

" _There I go, relying on Neptune again...I think that's it...I've always thought my sister was strong...and I've always relied on her...am I scared of loosing my sister? No...that isn't it."_ she thought to herself, finally getting back to her feet. Her eyes focused on her sister, a growl escaping her lips. Her eyes flashed a brilliant blue, the familiar power symbol appearing in them.

" _I'm not scared of losing my sister...I'm scared of something else."_

" _ **It's alright...you'll all get it soon...just trust the strength of your heart. Your heart will never steer you wrong."**_

" _That's right...Akira said to trust my heart...I finally realized what I'm so scared of. I'm not scared of loosing Neptune...I'm scared of becoming stronger than her!"_

The Green Titan finally stood up, glancing down at the Planeptune Candidate. It pulled its fist back, a brilliant green glow appearing around it. Nepgear closed her eyes, clenching her fists tightly.

"I'm done being scared! Neptune has always helped me out, because I'm scared of fighting for myself. But I want to become stronger! I'll become stronger than anyone, even my older sister! I'll become stronger than Neptune!" she shouted. A swirling violet light enveloped her, causing the titan to back away from her, confusion written on its face.

Akira opened his eyes, forcing himself to a sitting position, even though Compa told him other wise. He could only point down at the Planeptune CPU Candidate, as she started to transform.

Her body glowed brilliantly, her clothing turning into a white plugsuit, with bright purple accents around the legs and breasts. A pair of white and purple boots appeared on her legs. She snapped her arms to the sides, lengthy white and purple gloves appearing on her arms. Two processors appeared around her waist, glowing a brilliant purple. Two discs flashed onto her back, a pair of brilliant pink wings sprouting from them. Her hair turned pink, and her D pad clip turned into a glowing round disk.

She held her hand out, her weapon flashing to her hand. It was a glowing white gunblade, the weapon was almost as big as Nepgear, the edge of the blade was glowing pink. The top part of the blade had a white pistol attached to it, and acted like the hilt of the weapon.

She let out a furious cry, slashing her blade across the Titan's chest. A guttural groan came from it, a series of beeps ringing in the area. It jumped several feet back, a brilliant green light enveloping its body. Nepgear flew forward, holding her gunblade up as she started firing shot after shot at it.

"You aren't going to hurt my friends, and you aren't going to kill my sister! I won't allow it!" She shouted.

"Go Nepgear!" the twins cried in unison, watching their friend in awe. Uni stared jealously at her friend for achieving her HDD. She shook her head, turning her attention to the remaining enemies.

Akira reached for his keyblade, holding it up into the air. He chanted a cura spell, healing Compa, IF and Vista as well as himself. He forced himself to his feet, glaring at the Titan.

"I can't believe I got knocked out by that thing."

"Knocked out? You had a broken arm, burns on your leg and a collapsed lung! You are not fighting anymore." Compa said firmly. The boy slashed the nearby Bits, destroying them completely.

"We don't have a choice! Compa, thank you. You're quick efforts saved my life, but right now we don't have the luxury of running away, not when the tables are turning in our favor." he said, glancing at Nepgear who was flying around the Titan, who kept launching missiles at her, which she easily cut through.

"He's right...you know his Cura magic heals all injuries completely, we'll just have to trust him to be more careful." IF said.

"I will, but I'm not letting Nepgear fight that thing alone." he said, casting another Cura Spell, just to be sure of himself.

"Akira, I'm glad you're alright...but we don't have much time, let's try to save our sisters...do you think you can handle that robot?" Vista asked, earning a nod from her.

"I can handle it, you continue taking out the small fry, we can easily defeat them together. Trust the strength of your heart, alright?" he asked, earning a nod from her.

"Good Luck, Assam Link." she said, chanting her stat increasing spell. The boy sprung forward, feeling his stamina and his magic slowly increasing.

"Hey Old Hag, this is getting bad. All of the small fry are getting destroyed." Warechu said, watching as every blinking dot disappeared from his radar.

"Then use another stick, that's what you bought them for right?" Arfoire said, arms crossed in annoyance.

"Actually, I only bought one. Exuberant Sticks are a thousand credits a pop lady, and you only handed me 1,300 for food and provisions."

"Ugh...insolent little...no matter. Green Titan, time for you to power up!" Arfoire cried, pressing the black button on the back of the remote.

The robot hissed loudly, a cloud of steam bursting from its joints. Nepgear flew back, not sure what was going to happen to it. The chest started opening outward, several cannons and rocket launchers appearing from within. The arms retracted into the bot, changing into large metallic claws. It dropped down on all fours, the back opening as several more automatic guns came out, appearing onto its sides. The robots head opened up, a round, more animalistic one appearing from within. It let out a roar, as it cocked all of its guns.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Akira shouted at the top of his lungs, the profane phrase echoing over the whirling of the giant mech.

"Hey, this is a Teen rated fic, you can't swear like that!"

"Oh can it rat, if I get my hands around your neck, I'm fucking killing you!" Akira shouted back, causing the rat to hide. As he did, he let out a scream, startling Compa who had been fighting the last of the Bits.

"My sweet Compa, you are so beautiful up close!"

"Hey Rat, what are you doing? We don't have the time to go skirt chasing." Arfoire said, glaring at him.

"Shut up lady, I'm not being paid at all, so at least let me stare at my sweet angel!"

"Ew...I have a thing against big vermin." IF said.

"Sorry Mister Mouse, I'm not interested in you...I like attractive men and cute girls, not pests." Compa said.

"Ooo...talk about harsh." Akira said, trying not to laugh.

"Guys, the robot?" Nepgear cried, floating down a bit.

"Oh yeah...Nepgear do you think you can carry me? I need you to drop me down on top of it, so I can take out its guns." Akira said, earning a nod from the girl. She took a hold of his arm, lifting him up through the air. None of them had noticed the growing darkness in the area.


	16. The Strength of My Conviction

**A/N:**

 **Celestial: Hello everyone and welcome to the first of today's double post. This will be Chapter 15 of Hyper Dimension Neptunia Hearts. Yes that's right, a double post. The only reason I am doing this is because unfortunately I am going to put this story on hold for a bit while I figure out the plot. Yes you all might hate me, but that's why I am putting up two chapters today. With them, this will conclude the Leanbox arc of the story and will finish the CPU Rescue arc of the story.**

 **Now you must be wondering why I'm putting this story on hold. The reason is because I don't have the end of the plot figured out. I am going to finish off the anime story line and will then add an original story arc dealing with the Zero Dimension, as promised. It will just take awhile for me to figure everything out. I've also been neglecting my Fairy Tail story so I need to write something for it at some point. I've also got some new ideas for a brand new story, revolving around a possible Gate x Akame Ga Kill crossoever. I've been thinking about this for awhile now. I've also been considering starting a Persona 5 story, but for that I've got to replay the game and right now I don't have time for it...well I do have time, just not a place where I can play it, since my room was taken from me again, without my goddamn permission.**

 **Once again, I am sorry. Don't feel cheated because I'm putting this on hiatus...I am just settling the plot for a bit. I will return to this when I feel good and ready. So please enjoy these two chapters, and let me know what you all think, alright? Hope you have a good day!**

Hyperdimension Neptunia Hearts

Chapter 15

The Strength of my Conviction

Akira grit his teeth as he dove through the air. Nepgear had taken him high above the now four legged mech. He summoned his keyblade into his hand, keeping it extended outward as he slammed it right into the center of its back. He hissed when it bounced off, causing him to slam into the metallic structure. He jumped back, avoiding all of the lasers being shot from the pivoting turrets. He landed in a crouch, pulling his keyblade back as he raced forward, a brilliant rainbow energy swirled around it. He jumped forward, grabbing his weapon tightly in his hand.

"Tornado Sword!" he shouted. He swung the blade hard, slicing right through the turret. He fell through the air, only to be caught by Nepgear, who flew out of the way of the giant particle beam.

"Bad news, the armor is too strong for us to pierce through it. Good news, we can easily cut through the turrets." he said.

"It's alright, anything will help us bring this thing down. The others finished taking down the monsters and are shifting their focus on the titan." she said.

"Hey Junior, how did you transform?" he asked, earning a curious look from the girl. He noticed her lilac eyes were glowing a brilliant blue, much like Neptune's when she transformed.

"I'm not sure...I just trusted the strength of my heart. I realized that I was scared of one day surpassing Neptune. But I realized that I couldn't keep relying on her, and if I wanted to be a CPU, I had to become stronger than her. Then it just happened." she said.

"Well, might I say you look beautiful in this form...no this isn't flirting, it's my honest opinion." he said, earning a blush from her.

"Thank you Akira, that's sweet of you." she said. The boy jumped out of her arms as soon as they reached the ground, earning a few knowing looks from IF, though he shrugged them off.

"Alright Uni, we're gonna need your sniping skills for this one, we'll need to handle the turrets on the sides. Nepgear focuses on aerial attacks, Rom, Ram you two focus on damage output."

"What do you want me to do Akira?" Vista asked, a firm look on her face. He sighed, biting his lip.

"Well...you're an up close fighter and you barely have any ranged attacks. Regular slashing and jabbing moves don't do damage on this thing...if you can stay back, that would be great." he said.

"Stay back? You want me to stay back?" Vista asked, earning a nod from the boy.

"Vista, I know how you feel, but it might be good to listen to Akira, he's fought this thing before, if he says the armor is tough, then your spear won't do anything against it. Let's just focus on doing damage to the joints." IF said, drawing her gun from her holster. The girl growled, giving the brunette a reluctant nod.

" _Damn it, I feel so freaking useless right now. What good is an up close fighter if she can't attack up close?"_ she asked herself, summoning a plasma rifle to her hand. She and IF started aiming at the mech's joints, hoping they could do enough damage to bring it down.

"Blizzara!" Akira chanted, firing repeated ice spells at the nearest turret. It turned toward him, firing a steady flow of plasma shots at him. He rose his hand back, creating a barrier out of his share energy. He grit his teeth, watching as the bullets bounced off.

Uni's focus was rather split at the moment. She was trying to fire at one of the turrets, while trying to figure out how to transform. Watching Nepgear go into HDD really drove her to better herself. She wanted to know why she couldn't transform, but didn't know the reason behind it. She had already accepted she was scared of something. If she only knew what that was, she could accept it and finally transform.

"Uni, look out!"

The sudden call from Noire made her focus drop entirely. She jumped back, only for a plasma bullet to pierce right through her leg. She let out scream, slamming to the ground a few meters back. She clutched her leg tightly, trying to stop the profuse bleeding. Akira raced to her side, deflecting all of the bullets he could. He held his keyblade above them, a brilliant green light swirling around them.

"Cura!" he chanted. The light enveloped the two of them, fully healing Uni's injured leg. She stared at the area where she had been bleeding before, seeing the hole had completely been sealed. She did however have the scar, proof of its existence. She slammed her fist into the ground, grabbing her rifle.

"I'm so fucking useless! Why can't I transform?!"

"Uni! Now is not the time to worry about that, we need to focus on the bigger problem here!" Akira said. His shield broke apart, causing him to start deflecting the bullets with his blade. He groaned from the strain, his focus solely on his defense.

"It's now fair that Nepgear can transform and I can't. I can't even save my sister! I just got shot dammit, that's the first time I've been injured like that!"

"LISTEN!" the boy cried, turning to face her. He growled a bit as the plasma bullets struck his back, though somehow his shares were preventing significant damage from being caused.

"Have faith in yourself, and believe in the strength of your heart. Focus on your conviction, that burning desire to step out of your sister's shadow, and I assure you, you will transform!" he said firmly, turning around to deflect another shot. By some miracle, it struck the pivoting arm of the turret, causing it to explore. The metallic span fell off, breaking into pieces on the ground below.

"Too hot, hot damn, call the police and the fire man! Yeheah boy!" the boy cried, causing Uni to giggle as he ran off, aiming more Blizzara spells at it. Uni stood up, loading a new magazine into her rifle, pulling the rod back.

"I'm not giving up, not now, and not ever!" she said, running after her friend.

"Ice Coffin!" Ram chanted, shooting another block of Ice at the mech's turrets. Nepgear swooped down, blade glowing brightly.

"Slash Wave!" she chanted, flinging the attack outward. The brilliant pink wave of energy. The three cheered happily as all of the turrets from the right side had been destroyed. Uni and Akira high fived after destroying the last turret on the left side.

"Tch...they're a persistent bunch...but the mech still has its full arsenal, time to make use of it!" Arfoire said, holding the remote out. She let out a startled cry as a glowing crystal stabbed through the remote, throwing it out of her hand. It exploded a second later. She looked up at Vista, who had a smirk on her face.

"It's been revoked." she said, causing the witch to tilt her head.

"What the hell does that even mean?"

Akira pulled Uni back, when he saw the mech start behaving oddly. It started moving forward, only for it to start glitching. The cannons on the top of it started glowing as the panels on the arms and bottom opened up, the glowing heads of missiles poking out. The mech let out a mechanical groan as it fired all of the missiles it had. The sound of jettisoning rockets filled the area, a large plume of smoke following after.

"Holy shit!" Akira cried, taking a hold of Uni's hand, pulling her along. She let out a scream as she was forced to run, trying not to fall over the rocky terrain, that was rapidly exploding behind them. Nepgear had picked the twins up and shot high into the sky, ducking and weaving to avoid the incoming rockets.

"Akira, Uni!" Noire cried, her eyes widening at the sight before her.

"Oh no, Nep Jr...Iffy, Compa!"

"Vista!"

"Rom, Ram...please be safe!"

Even Arfoire was forced to shield her eyes as the Green Titan exploded, sending rocks and smoke in all directions. Everyone hit the deck, trying to avoid the metal parts and shrapnel flying in all directions, along with all of the missiles that had been fired at the last second. The area finally stopped rumbling as the last of the missiles exploded. Akira looked around the area, pulling his arm from around Uni as he had shielded her with his body. They all looked in awe and joy as the Green Titan was no more. Akira rapidly stood up, letting out a cheer.

"Yeah! We are way out of control! You can't defeat us! Kiss my ass Arfoire, kiss my ass!" the boy cried, holding his hands up, the middle fingers raised in a taunting fashion.

"We've just showed you that we don't fear you! We aren't bowing down to you, so you best let our sisters go!" Nepgear said firmly, allowing Rom and Ram to jump out of her arms.

"Yeah, we aren't going to back down from you, you ugly skank!" Ram cried.

"Ram, you know Blanc will get mad if you swear!" Rom said.

"It's alright Rom, Ram let her have it!" Blanc cried, earning a grin from the girl.

"I'm gonna tear your ass in two you little shit! You think you can run from me? You're fucking mistaken! Your ass is mine!" the girl cried, confusing everyone present.

"Uh...that sounds like something Blanc would say." Vista said.

"That's because it is...I heard that when I was last in Lowee...I remember a maid getting pranked and she said those exact same words. Good times, good times." Akira said, quoting another cartoon character he had grown up with.

"Grr...it seems you have finally tested my patience! You have performed admirably against the Titan...but now you get to face off against me. Just so you know, I am not holding back against any of you."

"As if you scare me. There's nothing you can do that could possibly stop us!" Vista said, earning a scream from Akira.

"Vista! Why the fuck did you say that?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" the blonde asked.

"Ugh...you really are a dumb blonde aren't you? Haven't you seen those movies? The good guy always says, you won't be able to defeat me, so do whatever you want, I'm not scared. Then the villain starts cackling like a mad man and transforms into a powerful form?" he asked.

"Well yeah, but come on. What could she possibly do to beat us now? We have strength in numbers, there is no way...why is she laughing?" Vista asked, turning to face Arfoire.

"You guys don't have a clue huh? Those Anti-Crystals serve a purpose far more than weakening the CPUs...oh now, they allow me to gain strength, a new kind of strength that I will use to defeat all you impudent CPUs...and the boy."

"Yay, I'm included!" Akira said cheerfully, only to step back in awe as the woman let out a smirk.

Her eye glowed crimson as she unleashed her full power. She jumped into the air, her outfit changed, turning into a single black bikini top, with a matching black bottom. She gained golden greaves, which glowed a brilliant crimson. She gained a half cape around her waist, and a pair of black wings on her back, with glowing spikes coming from the discs at the end. She let out a laugh as she jumped into the air, two wing like attachments appearing around her head. They all looked at her in awe, seeing the darkness literally flowing around her.

"Witness the power of the Anti-CPU, it is thanks to your sisters that I have been able to gain this form."

"Oh fuck you!" Akira spat, earning a glare from the woman.

"Something wrong boy? Did I rustle your jimmies?"

"Hell no! I'm just mad because you think you can just pull this power out of your ass like you've had it the entire time." He cried.

"But I have, the Anti-Crystals have been bleeding the CPUs of their shares, we are literally standing in a lake of darkness...I could have done this at any time." Arfoire said, holding her dual bladed spear in her hands.

"Yeah, that's fucking cheating. You're pulling some late game bullshit on us, you can't go from Boss to Super Boss at the snap of a finger. That's like Superman fighting Batman and Batman is wearing a suit made from Kryptonite!" he said.

"I'm confused, what are you talking about?" the woman asked.

"Ugh...never mind."

"I get your reference Akira, and I think it's total bull crap too!" Neptune cried out, making the boy smile a bit.

"Whatever! Just because you transformed doesn't mean we'll bow down to you! We'll defeat you with all of our strength!" Nepgear cried, flying forward. She let out a cry, swinging her gunblade at the woman, who easily blocked the attack.

"Heh, it seems to me like you want a demonstration." Arfoire snapped, pushing the girl back. She twirled her spear, which morphed into a replica of Neptune's sword. Arfoire flew forward, the blade humming as she did.

"Cross Combination!" she chanted, slashing Nepgear with her sword. The CPU Candidate cried in pain, the blade digging into her blade with each swipe. She brought it down hard on her back, slamming her to the ground.

"Aw man, that's my patented move! How dare you steal it?" Neptune cried. Akira growled, jumping up at the woman. He spun his keyblade around, swiping it at her, striking her a few times in the chest. He flipped in mid air, forming a platform at his feet.

"Tornado Sword!" he shouted, jumping forward at the purple haired witch. She rose her sword, easily blocking the attack. She flung the boy upward, watching with glee as he flailed around.

"Let me show you the true strength of Lastation! Lace Ribbon Dance!" the woman chanted, her sword turning into Black Heart's sword. The boy cried in pain as he took the combo head on, slamming into the ground below.

"How is this possible? You shouldn't be able to use those moves!" Nepgear cried, forcing herself to her feet.

"Because you twit, I have the ability to mimic people. It's really hard for me to copy a goddess, but I was able to pull it off. Thank those crystals...without them I wouldn't be like this right now...and I suppose I have the CPUs to thank as well." Arfoire said, a grin on her face.

"Screw you! We would never grant anyone like you the use of our power!" Noire growled angrily.

"Quiet you, you don't have much longer...in fact, the show is just about to begin." she said, watching as the pond below the goddesses finally grew deep enough. Vert let out a sudden cry as she felt a dark hand wrapping around her leg. She pulled on it as hard as she could, but was unable to pull herself free.

Akira grit his teeth as he forced himself to stand up. He looked around, seeing all of the moving shadows around them. They rose from the ground, small little creatures with glowing yellow eyes. He let out a cry as one of them jumped at him, slashing his arm with its sharp claws. He held his arm, seeing the dark smoke coming from his wound.

"What...what the heck are these things?" he cried out, backing away from them.

"Those are heartless my boy...the CPUs were protecting this world from this darkness...and now that they're at deaths door, they're waiting to pour into this world. When they die, the influx of darkness will open the keyhole and that's when I will be able to finally leave this world. I will rule the universe and change it as I see fit!" Arfoire shouted, throwing her head back in a laugh.

"Dude." the boy muttered. That plan was completely insane, he couldn't believe someone was that hellbent on world domination...or rather universe domination. Another Heartless jumped at him, and he instinctively slashed it, killing it instantly.

He ran forward, focusing on destroying the new creatures. He could tell the darkness was bringing these creatures into Gamindustri. Not only that, the goddesses were starting to be swallowed by it. He let out a battle cry, jumping into the air to cast a Thundara, destroying the Heartless around him.

"Vert! Don't worry, I'll get you out of there!" Akira cried, slamming his keyblade into the barrier. It bounced off, almost knocking him off his feet. He struck it again, ducking to the side to avoid a slash from a heartless.

"Akira, please...I don't want to die!" Vert cried, tears ran down her face as a second arm grabbed her leg, pulling her down into the dark pond. The blonde held her hand out, reaching for Blanc's who had extended it outward. Their hands finally connected, only for the goddess of Lowee to be snagged by another set of arms.

"Dammit, what is this shit?" he shouted. Earning a chuckle from Arfoire.

"Try as you might, that barrier won't break. That's created entirely out of Anti-Crystals, the negative energy in crystal form. Once the darkness is let in, it is nearly impossible to destroy it. On top of that, you're relying on Share Energy, and nothing made of shares will destroy it." she replied. The boy slashed the gathering heartless, destroying them all in seconds.

"Guys we can't give up! Our sisters are going to die if we don't try our hardest!" Nepgear said, earning a nod from everyone. Rom and Ram aimed their staves at the witch, a bright swirl of ice forming around it.

"Ice Coffin!" they cried in unison. The large block of ice flew outward, slamming into Arfoire, who took the attack without so much as a scratch. She held her arm back, her weapon turning into a mimic of Blanc's weapon.

"Tanzerin Trombe!" she cried, swinging thew weapon as hard as she could. Vista ran forward, creating a shield before her and the twins, using her spear to strengthen it. She let out a cry of anger, pushing against the attack, only for her to be flung back through the air.

"Stupid little goddess! You're life is forfeit! Rainy Ratnapura!" the woman cried, her hammer morphing into a spear. Vista turned to avoid the attack, only to take the full brunt of it on her back.

She slammed into the ground, her spear stabbing next to her. She reached for it, her dainty fingers wrapping around it firmly. She tried standing up, only to feel Arfoire's boot digging into her back. She spun her spear around, using a wind spell to knock everyone else away.

"Vert's little sister...such a cutie pie. You know, I still don't believe that blonde bimbo managed to gain enough shares to create you. Hiding you for so long, only for you to die here. She won't have the chance to present you to the people, and you won't even live long enough to see her die...how pitiful!" she said, holding her spear to the back of Vista's head. She rose it up, a swirl of green energy firming around the blade.

"Goodbye little blonde."

" _Lady Vista!"_

"Phosphorus." the girl cried weakly, turning in time to see the small orb creating a shield in front of the spear. It was glowing a brilliant green, using all of its power to even create it. How it could was beyond Vista's own explanation. The shield broke, pushing Arfoire back.

"Tch...stupid little device. Leanbox truly does create interesting technology." she said, direction one of the spikes from her wings to it.

"No, please! He's my best friend!" Vista cried, trying to stand up. Arfoire smirked as she fired the gathered energy, destroying the sphere completely. Vista let out a scream of fear and sadness as she caught the remains of her friend.

"Calling an Artificial Intelligence your friend? How sad...your sister truly is a fool. Keeping you trapped all alone, unable to help you make friends...it's a good thing she's about to meet her maker." the woman said.

"You...you've made a grave mistake." Vista growled, seething the remains of Phosphorous on the ground. She forced herself to stand, grabbing a hold of her spear. A bright green light swirled around her, rustling her clothes and her hair.

"Oh? Is the little goddess candidate mad that her best friend is dead?"

"I'm going to show you what it means to fuck with Leanbox! The strength of my conviction will destroy you! I am not going to let you kill my sister, or my friends!" she screamed angrily.

Her body was enveloped in a brilliant green light. Her beautiful princess dress flashed off her body, turning into a swirling light. A black plugsuit appeared on her shapely body, leaving her cleavage and naval exposed. A matching choker appeared around her neck, with Leanbox's crest on it. Long black and green boots appeared on her legs, reaching up to her thighs, bearing a bright glowing green armor.

Her arms flashed brightly, two rectangular shaped arm guards appeared, being a black glossy color, with red, yellow, blue and green dots on it. The one on the right had a bright green ring, with Leanbox's crest on it. Her blonde hair, turned a brilliant green, and was tied into a side ponytail, her eyes flashing violet as she finished her transformation. She clapped her hands together, summoning her transformed lance, spinning it around her body as she held it in a tight grip. A pair of bright red wings flashed onto her back, allowing her to gain flight.

She let out a battle cry as she slammed the blade of her trident lance into Arfoire's chest. The Anti-CPU flew back, startled by the Candidate's strength. She held her sword up, blocking the slash the young woman had thrown at her. Vista spun around, swinging her lance full force as if it were a club.

"Sylhet Spear!" she chanted, spinning her lance around. She jabbed it forward a single time, slamming the witch into the ground.

"Don't fuck with me!" Vista cried angrily, holding her spear tightly in her hands.

"That's my sister, kick her ass dear!" Vert cried cheerfully, even though she was being pulled into the dark pool.

"Vert!" Vista cried, flying toward the crystal field. Arfoire flashed in front of her, grabbing her by the neck. The girl gasped, as she tried to breathe. The witch threw her into the ground with all of her strength, causing the Candidate to roll through the ground, slamming into a boulder with enough force to shatter it.

"Vista!" Nepgear cried, rushing to her aid.

"Uh-uh...you aren't getting away that easily." the witch said with a grin as she kicked the pink haired Candidate to the ground.

"Hey, leave Nepgear alone!" Akira cried, dashing to her side.

A Neo Shadow Heartless appeared before the boy, slashing him so quick that he fell back to the ground. He quickly shot to his feet, slashing at the creature, only for it to sink into the ground. He looked around for a few seconds, crying in pain as it slashed his shoulder. Streams of dark mist came from the wounds he was receiving, making him hiss in pain. He held his keyblade up, a cura spell washed over him, healing his newest injuries, but that seemed to attract even more darkness to his side.

"Nepgear." Vista muttered weakly, trying to reach for the pink haired candidate. Nepgear forced herself to sit up, glaring at Arfoire with hatred in her eyes.

"I won't let you hurt her."

"Whatever, if you want to die first that's all you." she replied, morphing her sword to mimic Neptune's Katana.

The others could only watch as Arfoire repeatedly slashed Nepgear with her sword. Her screams intermingled with Arfoire's own laughter. Akira could only watch as he tried to reach his friend, only to be pushed back by more Heartless. Rom took a hold of Ram's hand, staring at the witch with so much hatred, they could practically exude it. The blue dressed twin, squeezed her sister's hand tightly.

"I hate her so much Ram!"

"Me too, let's hurry up and beat her." Ram replied, the two being enveloped by a brilliant white light. Arfoire stopped her onslaught, holding her katana high in the air, about to finish Nepgear off.

"Oh? Twin CPUs transforming? How interesting." Arfoire said, smirking as the two girls transformed before her eyes.

Their outfits were exactly the same, white plugsuits, with see through cloth around the navel. Ram's had pink accents while Rom's was blue. Matching boots and gloves appeared on them, both of them summoned their new staves, holding them tightly in their hands. Their hair turned into short bobs, with Ram having a long pink strand on her left side while Rom had a bright blue strand on her right. Rhombus shaped wings appeared on their backs, as they aimed their staves at Arfoire.

"We're going to defeat you! Ice Coffin!" they chanted in unison, a large chunk of ice flew outward, slamming Arfoire in the face. The twins zoomed forward, throwing spell after spell at the witch, forcing her to start flying around.

"Rom, Ram...you finally transformed." Blanc whispered, a proud look on her face. She grit her teeth as she struggled to hold onto Vert's hand..the darkness was pulling on them hard now. Noire and Neptune had avoided being grabbed but only for the time being.

"I can't believe this crap...I'm the only one who can't transform...what the hell am I so scared of?" Uni muttered. She took aim at Arfoire, her gun shaking as she did. She tried to aim at her wings, but was rapidly loosing focus.

" _Damn it, focus...you can't keep missing each shot...what am I so scared of?"_ she asked herself, taking a deep breath. She pulled the trigger back, missing her target entirely. She growled angrily as she exchanged her magazine for a new one. She caught the gaze her sister was giving her, making her swallow hard.

" _Noire is looking at me again...it's like she expects me to beat them...but what can I do? I'm just a regular girl. I can't even transform."_

" _ **Have faith in yourself, and believe in the strength of your heart. Focus on your conviction, that burning desire to step out of your sister's shadow, and I assure you, you will transform!"**_

" _Have faith in myself? That's it...that's why I'm so scared. I'm so scared of Noire judging me that I can't even focus straight. I need to stop living in my sister's shadow and focus on myself. I don't need her approval, I only need my own!"_ she thought, her eyes flashing a brilliant green. Her hair started curling black, slowly turning white as she held her gun tightly.

"EX Multi Blaster!" she shouted, the large brilliant beam struck Arfoire dead on, destroying all of the spikes around her wings. When the light cleared, everyone looked back at the newly transformed Uni. Nepgear let out a cheer.

"Wow Uni, that attack was badass! But what happened to your boobs?" she asked, glancing at the girl's chest, taking notice of how much they had shrunk.

"How cruel, even I didn't shrink when I transformed." Vista added, forcing herself to a knee.

"Yay, now me, and Ram aren't the only flat ones in the group!" Rom cried, earning a hiss from Uni.

"I hate being in this group."

IF and Compa peeked over the side of the cliff, looking on as the keyblade wielder was dealing with the horde of Shadow and Neo Shadow Heartless that had appeared. They didn't know what the creatures were, but for some reason they seemed to be mostly attracted to Akira. They had taken notice how much he was radiating, almost like the goddesses themselves. He had a light sparkling glow, almost a divinity to him that they didn't understand. IF held her katar tightly, ready to fight if need be.

"Akira, is it clear for us to go down there?" IF called out. He slashed through another Neo Shadow, giving her a thumbs up.

"Whatever it is you want to do, do hurry. I don't think I can hold them off for much longer!" he cried, using another Thundara spell to clear the area.

"Neptune, can you hear me?" IF cried, knocking her fist onto the barrier.

"Iffy, Compa! I'm so glad to see you!" Neptune called out, giving her friends a smile.

"Don't worry Nep-Nep! I'll get you out of there!" Compa cried, slamming her syringe into the barrier.

"Neptune, Histoire wants to speak with you, she said it's really important." IF said.

"Shitty timing don't you think?" Akira called back, blocking the strikes from another Neo Shadow. More of them had appeared around the two girls, urging him on. He pulled his arm back, using another Tornado Sword to clear them out.

IF held her phone out, a hologram of Histoire appearing on the screen. She had a frown on her face as she looked on at the CPUs, which were currently fighting for their lives. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a second.

" _Neptune, everyone...I'm glad to see you."_

"Histy! I'm happy to see you two. Can you get us out of here?" Neptune asked cheerfully, earning a frown from the oracle.

 _"I'm afraid that won't be possible. The Anti-Crystals aren't only robbing you of your share energy, it is doing another thing all together. It is turning your shares into negative energy. This energy in turn is creating a mist of darkness that seems to exude some sort of dark power."_ Histoire said.

"Shit, so that's the reason why the Heartless are invading this place...I don't think I'll be able to last much longer." Akira said, blocking another attack.

" _I was afraid of that."_ the oracle replied.

"Histy, is there something we can do to get out of this? Please? Nep Jr is in trouble!" Neptune cried.

" _I'm afraid I don't have the answer to that question Neptune. I would need another three days to figure that out!"_

"I don't have three days!" Blanc cried, gritting her teeth as the arms pulled her down.

"Vert no!"

"Come on, you need to pull her up Blanc!" Neptune cried.

"I would if I could, these hands keep...sucking my energy away!" the brown haired CPU replied.

Akira turned her attention back to the barrier, he let out a cry as he continued slamming his keyblade into it.

Vista growled as she forced herself to stand. She grabbed her spear and started running forward, flying toward the barrier. She noticed her sister's head had fallen below the dark waves. She pulled her spear back, throwing it as hard as she could. As soon as it made contact with the barrier, it disappeared.

"Fool, didn't I tell you...share energy can't do anything against Anti-Crystal energy." Arfoire said, slamming her leg into the green haired goddess. Vista let out a strangled cry as she slammed into the ground, the earth around her literally breaking. Tears slipped from her eyes as she tried reaching for the barrier. She wanted to save her sister, she wanted to hug Vert so badly, to feel her warm embrace.

"Blanc, give me your hand!" Noire cried, reaching down for the brunette. Her fingers wrapped around the ravenette's hand, just as her head fell below the dark wave.

"Neptune!"

"Come on, just a little more...Noire, please don't let her go!" Neptune said, practically begging her friend as she took her hand.

"Noire, Neptune!" Akira cried. He slashed at the barrier again, only for his keyblade to literally fly out of his hand, embedding itself on the rocky shelf above them. He tried summoning it to his hand, but was to weakened from fighting for it to come back.

"IF, Compa, get the hell outta here." he cried, seeing all of the heartless crowding around them.

"Hell no, we need to save Nep and the others."

"I said go goddamn it, you can't save them if your dead!" he cried, crossing his arms to block a hit from a Neo Shadow. IF growled angrily as she took Compa's hand, the nurse having ditched her broken weapon. Once they were gone, Akira started moving backward, turning around to run for his keyblade.

"Come on, I was the number two runner in Shujin's Stride team...I can do this!" he said, taking a deep breath. Even though he was tired, he was going to run for it, run for his keyblade, so he could save his friends lives.

" _I'm not letting them die! Goddamn it, I can't let Noire die...not without figuring out these damn feelings first!"_ he cried, jumping up to the ledge. He reached up for the second one, pulling himself up with ease. He ducked to the side as a Shadow tried to tackle him. He kicked another one in the face, reaching up for the next ledge. He pulled himself up, running toward the next shelf, jumping toward it.

"Ahahaha! It seems time has run out for the goddesses! There is nothing you or any of you can do to save them now!" Arfoire said, laughing maniacally as the glowing red prism turned a ghastly black color. Akira grit his teeth as he finally reached his keyblade, pulling it out of the rock. He turned in time to see the prism be completely enveloped by darkness, the only glow came from the outer edges of it and the Anti-Crystals themselves.

"No...Neptune!" Nepgear screamed, dropping to her knees.

"Blanc!"

"Vert!"

"Noire please...you can't die on me!"

Akira hung his head a bit, his tears flowing down his face. His shoulders started shaking with rage and sadness. He felt his throat tightening with this new surge of emotions. He grit his teeth angrily, his eyes firmly shut, not wanting to see the sight before him.

However that made it even worse. He remembered, the day he had first met Noire and Uni in the forest of Lastation. He remembered helping her slay that dragon with Neptune, he remembered walking with her through Lastation, signing his papers, hanging out at the basilicom. He remembered the night in Planeptune, as they all played his games and had a good time, Super Ninten Land, the missions they had taken, the nights spent playing Bulletstorm. He remembered the concert, seeing her smiling face as he sung his heart out.

He remembered more recently the angry glare she had given him when he was playing with those action figures. How cute she looked in that apron. He remembered the night they were watching Titanic, and she was giving him subtle glances, and he pretended not to notice. All of the teasing, all of the laughing, the anger...he remembered all of it. A single tear struck the blunt edge of Starlight, making it glow brilliantly. He opened his eyes, gasping a bit at the light in the center of the prism. He could feel her power, she was still alive, and so were the other goddesses.

 _ **xxx**_

" _What...what is this?"_

Noire didn't feel much like herself. In fact she felt like she was floating in space. She glanced around, seeing nothing but herself, her body was completely bare, and her raven locks fell down past her waist. Her ruby eyes looked around tiredly, making her frown.

" _I'm dead aren't I? What an embarrassment...the ideal CPU killed at the hand of a glowing rock."_

She sighed, mentally kicking herself. She could still feel her heart beating, causing her to glow a bit. There was a brilliant pink heart in the center of her body, which was keeping her grounded on this plane. She felt the warmth of another hand, and saw the sleeping form of Blanc next to her. She saw Neptune and Vert as well, all of them having smiles on their faces. Her thoughts drifted back to Uni and Akira, the two that had been fighting to free her all this time.

" _Uni finally transformed, her conviction payed off...and Akira...he came fought the titan all alone. He went back to help them out, made Uni realized what held her back, and has been fighting for me since day one...I can feel his faith deep within me."_

She blushed at this thought, a small smile gracing her face. Her heart started glowing much brighter than it was before, the warmth spreading all throughout the darkness. Neptune, Blanc and Vert's hears were also glowing intensely, as if safeguarding all of them from the darkness trying to kill them.

" _Alright...I suppose there's nothing left we can do...but put our faith in them. Uni...Akira, I'm putting my faith in you, so please...don't let me down."_

 _ **xxx**_

"Noire...you're still fighting...and so am I...when I came to this world, all I could think about was mine. All I thought about, all I dreamed about, was getting home. I never once thought of this place as my home...but now I do. My heart is with Lastation, my conviction to protect it is strong, and I will do anything to save it and the other nations." he said firmly.

He felt a swirling light underneath his feet and glanced down...seeing all of the share energy he currently absorbed flowing around him. His keyblade disappeared from his hand, as he slowly stood up. He felt invigorated, as if all of his issues had melted away. He glanced at the other CPUs, seeing the same energy surrounding them as well. The CPUs were placing their faith in them, and they couldn't waste a single ounce of it. He held his hand out, a glowing blue sharicite appear in his palm.

"Sharicite! Grant me your Wisdom!" he chanted, crushing the crystal in his hand. He placed it in his chest, the light spreading throughout his body.

His outfit, previously black and blue, had changed completely. All of the black areas had turned into a brilliant blue. The sleeves of the hoodie, along with the hood had been turned blue, light blue flames could be seen near the shoulders of the hoodie. The shirt he was wearing, which was once blue had turned black.

His pants which had been blue in color, had been inverted, turning a solid black, while the inside of his legs turned blue. He felt a light airy feeling around his feet. His new armored boots were entirely different from the ones he had in Valor Form. While on they looked the same, albeit a difference in color, these boots were a bit wider on the bottom, and were pulsing with power, making him float off the ground. His arm guards were the same as his Valor Form ones, only they were black in color, with blinking blue lights. His hair had also turned a brilliant blue with black tips.

His eyes were glowing as well, having turned a crimson color, bearing the power symbol the CPUs did. He snapped his arm to the side, summoning his new keyblade.

The handle and guard had been exactly the same, only the color of it was a much lighter shade of blue. The previously silver colored blade was now a brilliant glittering gold. The teeth of the keyblade remained the same star shape from before, but the back had changed, looking more like a bladed fan than a single blade. The top of the keyblade now had a bright golden orb, with two crossing rings over it. The chain was gold in color, along with the star itself, only it had a blue feather attached to it.

Akira grinned as he kicked off the ground, glide through the air as if he was skating on ice. He spun his keyblade around, slamming it into Arfoire, sending her flying back. He held it outward, the orb at the end glowing a bright blue.

"Blizzara!" he cried, the medium sized ball of ice struck the Anti-CPU in the chest, causing her to loose the air in her lungs. He shot after her, slamming his keyblade repeatedly into her, shooting small arrows of pure magic power at her. She struck the ground a second later, and he landed next to her, doing a pirouette instead of landing.

"How did you get this strong?" the woman asked, earning a grin from the boy.

"Noire put her faith in me. Not just that, she put her faith in Uni as well, the two of us, along with the other Candidates, are going to defeat you, we're going to release your dark hold on this world! Fira!" he chanted, throwing a ball of fire at her.

"Quick Rom, let's get her!" Ram cried, aiming her staff at her. Rom did the same, both swirling with Ice.

"Ice Coffin!"

"XMB Empress!"

Uni's beam of energy struck the Ice Coffin dead on, turning it into a glowing green shuriken of light and magic, which slammed into Arfoire, sending her flying through the air. Vista flashed behind her, spinning her lance rapidly.

"I'll show you the strength of Leanbox's CPU. Mouri Lance!" she cried, jabbing the woman twice in the back. She slashed her two times, swinging her lance almost like a bat. She held the spear over head, slamming the staff part into her skull, driving the woman to the ground. To finish off the attack, she threw her lance down hard, causing it to explode as soon as it struck home.

"Watera! Thundara!" Akira cried, flinging the two powered up spells at the witch. She let out a scream of pain as the spells made contact, shocking the hell out of her. She forced herself to stand, sucking in the darkness around her, only to realize the darkness had slowly started to face away.

"No...what happened to my darkness? My beautiful darkness!"

"I already told you Arfoire, we're going to defeat you...but putting their faith in us, the CPUs have granted us the use of their divinity. In other words, their divine protection. We'll be able to destroy the darkness that you so love to create, and with it bring back life to the dying CPUs!" Akira cried, holding his keyblade upward. He shot a single beam of sparkling light, releasing all of his share energy into the air. At the same time, the Candidate's did the same, a swirling dome of Share Energy swirled around them all, destroying the heartless in a single swoop.

"What is this..Share Energy Resonance? It cannot be!" Arfoire cried, jumping into the air. She flew as fast as she could, trying to reach the last of the darkness.

"You're not getting away!" Uni cried, easily destroying her wings. Arfoire let out a yelp as Vista grabbed her by the throat, slamming her down into the ground.

Akira took his shot, zooming across the ground with grace and poise he didn't think he had. He spun his keyblade around, shooting several magical arrows at the witch, causing her to cry in pain. He spun around as he rapidly slammed the blade into her chest and face, with each strike he released more and more energy, the slash marks appearing in mid air. He spun his keyblade around, delivering a fierce uppercut that sent her flying into the air.

"Phantom Rave!" he cried, snapping his fingers as all of the remaining magic blades struck the woman, her cries of agony filling the air. Nepgear slammed her leg into the woman's chest, making her literally stick to the Anti-Crystal barrier. Her pupils shrunk when she saw Nepgear's gunblade sparking with power.

"Disappear! Celestial Severance!"

Arfoire could only watch as the rainbow beam condensed into a ball before exploding into an all powerful shower of light. She screamed in agony as the light seared her skin, destroying the last of her dark power. Akira shielded his eyes with his coat, trying not to stare at the brilliant mushroom cloud that had formed from Nepgear's attack. He felt himself being picked up as the wave continued moving forward, it wasn't until the light disappeared that he saw he was in Vista's arms, the green haired candidate looking in awe at the crater left behind.

"Hey Junior?"

"Yes Akira?" Nepgear asked, glancing down at the boy, who's clothes were still glowing blue.

"Um...think you uh...might've just used...a tad too much power." he said.

"I think that was more than a tad...three tads maybe." Vista said.

"Definitely overkill." Uni added.

"I wanted to make sure, sheesh!" Nepgear cried, looking around the area. She swallowed the lump in her throat, looking at the crater.

"Neptune! Where are you...Neptune?"

"Noire! Call out if you can hear me!" Uni cried, setting IF down, Rom and Ram did the same with Compa, and Akira jumped from Vista's arms, landing on the ground with a slight twirl.

"Vert, please you have to answer me!"

"Big sis!" Rom and Ram cried in unison.

They all remained quiet, unable to find their sisters. Uni hung her head a bit, tears slipping from her eyes. Her shoulders shook as she let go of her massive gun, falling to her knees. Vista did the same, her wings disappearing as she sat down on the ground, trying and failing to wipe her tears away.

"No they can't be dead...I felt their power!" Akira cried, zooming toward the edge of the canyon. He took a deep breath.

"Noire! Hurry the hell up, I know you aren't dead you damn Tsundere Queen! Don't make my ass go down there!" he cried out. He heard a growl above him and glanced up, a gasp leaving his lips.

"How many times have I told you not to call me a Tsundere Queen?"

"Oh come on Noire, he's only stating the truth."

"I agree with Neptune, he's just showing you his love after all." Vert added, causing the white haired goddess to blush.

"He isn't in love with me, shut up!"

"Just admit it you damn Tsun, you're in love with him too, I can see it on your face."

"Neptune!" Nepgear cried, flying up to her sister, hugging her tightly.

"Nepgear, you did an excellent job...you might've gone a bit too far with that last attack though. Oh well, us Planeptune Girls need to show off every once and awhile." Neptune replied.

"Rom, Ram, I'm so proud of you two for transforming! You did an awesome job!" Blanc said, hugging her sisters tightly.

"Thanks big sis!" Rom said.

"Yeah, you gotta admit, that last attack Nepgear did was fuckin awesome!"

"Ram, I'm forbidding you from swearing, after today though." the blue haired CPU said, earning a tighter hug from her siblings.

"Vista...I saw what happened to Phosphorous...I know he was your best friend...but...I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Vert said, earning a sigh from her sister.

"It's alright...without his death, I wouldn't have realized what I feared the most. Loosing the friends that I've longed for all my life...seeing him die made me want to better myself...with my new HDD form, I'll be able to protect them, and you too. Thanks big sis, for taking care of me and teaching me the value of friendship." Vista said, hugging her sister tightly.

"Um...hey Noire...I transformed." Uni said shyly, earning a critical eye from her sister.

"So you did."

"Uh...what I said before...about surpassing you...it was only a joke you know...nothing too major..."

"It's quite alright...I'm glad you wish to surpass me. It is only then that you'll be able to become a strong CPU like me."

"For fuck sakes, hug her already you damn Tsun!" Akira cried out, earning a growl from Noire.

"When I get down there, I am kicking your ass you hear me Akira?" Noire cried, only to be hugged by her sister. Noire sighed, deciding to forget her anger for now, she was much more content with hugging her sister whom she had missed dearly.

Akira smiled as he watched the reunion from the ground. IF was already on the phone with Histoire, most likely telling her what had happened. Compa was taking a breaking from the fighting they had done. The first light of the sun was starting to peek out over the horizon, starting to bathe the land with it's brilliance and glow. The boy turned around, deciding on getting a head start on the walk back to Leanbox, as the Jeep they had borrowed from Leanbox had somehow been destroyed. He felt his share energy disappear, returning him to normal, but he now felt that new form within his body.

" _So, aside from Valor Form, I now have Wisdom Form. I guess by placing their faith in us, I was able to turn that strength into magic. I wonder what sharicite it draws power from? I did make contact with the one in Leanbox, so I guess that would make sense."_

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

The boy stopped, seeing a rather annoyed Black Heart behind him. She and Uni were floating side by side, watching him intently. He shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"I didn't want to ruin the family moment..so I figured I would mosey on back to Leanbox. Course...I only realize now that we're stranded here until night time." he said, tilting his head back a bit.

"That's not what I meant...you're leaving without even acknowledging the awesomeness that is Lastation's strongest team?" she asked.

"Eh...what?"

"You idiot! You, me and Noire! We're all from Lastation and all of us fought hard to defeat Arfoire. Remember, it was big sis putting her faith in you and me that gave us that boost in power, which we wouldn't have been able to use at all." Uni said.

"Oh...I suppose you're right...I just figured, you two spent so long away from each other that you'd want to be alone for a bit." Akira said.

"You idiot, just...come here." Noire said, holding her arms out for him. The boy awkwardly accepted the hug, wrapping his arms around the goddess. He found himself smiling a bit, burying the side of his face into her chest, much to her chagrin. And while normally she would have said something, she figured he deserved it this one time.

"I was so scared Noire...when I saw all of that darkness inside that prism, I thought you were gone...but I had faith...I had faith that you were still alive." he said.

"I know...you and Uni reached out to me in that dark void...and I was able to feel the conviction of your hearts...it gave me strength, and conviction too. I was able to place my faith in you, and it gave you a neat power up...so you better not waste it Mister." she said, earning a chuckle from the boy, who looked right into her eyes.

"I don't plan on it. Um...there's something else I wanted to say to you...um...well...do you wanna...be my girlfriend?" he asked, causing her to gasp.

"What the hell? Just like that?" Uni cried, her jaw dropping at the boy's sudden question.

"Well duh, after almost dying twice, I would much rather ask her to be my gal than just ask her on a damn date. It doesn't sound cute either." he said firmly. Noire flushed brightly, turning to face her friends, all of them were giving the same look, though Neptune was giggling her brows suggestively, which looked even worse since she was still in HDD. She sighed, facing the boy once more.

"Akira...this is weird for me...I've never had a b-b-b...you know...a person who's a boy that is more than a friend."

"I know...you're a total hard ass so no one would want to date you, but here you are getting asked the big question." he said.

"Alright, I was thinking about saying yes, but now you can go fuck yourself." she said, turning away from him.

"No wait please! I'm sorry, I won't tease you anymore alright? I just want you to be my tsundere girlfriend alright?" he asked.

"Try again asshole!"

"Fine, I want you to be my really cute, really sexy girlfriend who can totally beat my ass at anything we try and is not a tsundere." he said firmly, earning a sigh from her.

"It'll do...but we aren't sharing a bathroom."

"Deal!" he said, shaking her hand.

"And thus begins a new chapter in the lives of Noire and Akira...tune in next time for the wonderful conclusion of, who's the father?" Neptune said, earning a slap to the head from Blanc. All of them stopped when they heard a loud chiming sound.

Akira felt a weird energy flowing through him, making him instinctively raise his hand. His keyblade flashed into it, and he realized it was the same one he had gotten with his Wisdom Form. It was a powered up version of Starlight, as it had a roman number 1 next to the name. As soon as the blade flashed into his hand, a brilliant glowing keyhole appeared in the sky above. Knowing what to do, the boy grabbed the keyblade in his hand, holding it outward.

A swirl of golden light and stars shot out of the tip of the keyblade, flying straight into the keyhole. A loud locking sound echoed through the area as the keyhole disappeared, a brilliant light resonating through the area. A single drop fell from the sky, forming into something in mid air, which fell onto his shoulder, taking the shape of a pauldron.

"Hey look, it's the armor that Arfoire had stolen." Vert said, earning a nod from Blanc.

"It is...looks like this world has gifted it to Akira for helping the candidates to save our lives. This world has recognized you as not only a savior, but a champion as well."

"And every champion deserves to be honored. I say we host a celebration in Planeptune for Akira, not just him to welcome Vista into the fold as a CPU of Gamindustri!" Neptune suggested.

"A party? Typical Neptune!" Noire said, earning a laugh from everyone.

"Um actually, if you wouldn't mind...I would...rather spend the day in Lastation...it's been awhile since we've been back, only about three days really...but I just want to go home." Akira said.

"Of course, we can host this celebration any time you want...it will take time to prepare for it anyway." Neptune said.

"I'm tired...I would really love a shower." Uni said, tugging on one of her drills. Akira smiled, walking up behind the candidate, taking a hold of tips of each drill, pulling them downward.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Boing!" he cried, watching as the drills retracted, moving in all directions. He started clapping loudly, trying to hold back his laughter.

"Holy shit, I didn't think it would actually work." he said, earning a growl from Uni.

"You fucker! I'm gonna shoot you in the ass for that one!" she cried, summoning her rifle. Akira broke into a sprint, dodging all of the exploding bullets being fired at him.

"Think about it for a second Noire, that's your boyfriend now...how does that make you feel?"

"Shut up Neptune."

 _ **xxx**_

Warechu sighed as he continued dragging Arfoire through the underground tunnel he had dug. The woman was heavier than anything he had carried in his life, but he wouldn't be leaving her behind, not after everything that had happened. He hadn't been expecting the CPU Candidates to transform, he hadn't been expecting the boy to gain a new power, and he hadn't been expecting the plan to fail. But the most thought out of plans always has a loop hole, and it just so happened that they were it.

Arfoire groaned, clenching her teeth in pain as she regained the feeling in her legs. She couldn't exactly move, but she was quite impressed with the strength the rat had in his little body. She let out a chuckle, catching his attention.

"Why the hell...are you helping me? We almost died."

"Just cuz we're evil doesn't mean we can't be friends chu. We worked together, so we may as well escape together. You're lucky I dug this tunnel beforehand though."

"Tch...I finally had it...immense power...I was almost able to leave this world, and I failed. The CPUs strength returned, and the darkness was once again pushed out. I doubt it will ever return."

"It's alright...there will be another way to take them out, and that key boy. Sad to say, but if it comes down to me or Compa, I'm taking myself out. I gotta admit, that Planeptune Candidate sure has a nice body in HDD." the mouse said, a flush on his cheeks.

"Heh, I have an even better body than her. I have the breasts of a goddess!"

"TMI lady, TMI!"

The two of them stopped when a sudden bright light appeared before them. The familiar words "Time Skip" were written above the glowing portal. The mouse smirked, knowing the narrator had once again come through for him. Even if their plan had failed, they at least had each other, so for however long that was, Warechu would happily stay by Arfoire's side, after all she was the first friend he had ever had in his life.


	17. Home Again

**A/N:**

 **Celestial: Hey guys...as stated in the previous chapter this will be the final chapter for this story, for now of course. I hope you guys like this chapter, which will serve as a close to the first part of the story, and will also set the beginning of the next arc. I hope you guys like it, let me know what you all think.**

Hyperdimension Neptunia Hearts

Chapter 16

Home Again

A few days had passed since the ordeal with Arfoire. Everyone had stayed in Leanbox for a couple of days to heal up and just let everything that happened sink in. It had been quite the story to tell, especially when the general public had started asking questions. It was then that everyone left for their respective nations to deal with all of the problems that came with what happened. Noire and Uni had been busy since then, and it had been almost impossible for Akira to get a hold of them. He had been interviewed a few times for various news outlets around Lastation, but he had been left alone after awhile.

He had decided to handle a backlog of quests at the guild. After everything that had happened he just needed to take a breather and just get away from people. He had just finished a hunting quest where he was supposed to get some pelts for the client. He let out a sigh, checking off the second to last quest from his list, closing his inventory. He felt the breeze pick up a bit, and looked through the tree line. He started walking in that direction, brushing through the trees until he left the forest.

In front of him was a small grassy field, which extended into a large cliff. It had been the first time he had been around this area of Lastation's forest, so he had a sense of curiosity about the entire area. He kept walking forth, his hands stuffed in his pockets as he continued his walk. He reached the edge of the small cliff, his eyes widening a bit.

He could see the city of Lastation below him. The entire city of Black Regality lay out, every square inch visible from this one spot. He could see the tall smokestacks of the industrial district, the tall black buildings of the business district, and the bright flashing lights of the Pleasure district. He could see the city streets below, the lights, and even some people milling about their daily lives. In the center of it all was Lastation's Basilicom, which looked so much smaller from afar.

He didn't know why, but he felt the need to sit down, his legs hanging off the edge of the drop. It wasn't a big drop, in fact there was a series of ledges one could use to climb down if the need arose. He just sat there, glancing down at the city that had become his home. He took out his phone, glancing at it, the same no signal message written on the home screen.

"Today marks my first month in the Hyper Dimension. I can't believe so much stuff has happened and it's only been a month." he muttered to himself. He looked at his reflection on the screen, a frown on his face.

He hadn't changed much physically, other than learning how to fight and getting some more muscle on his arms. His hair was still the same length, and his eyes were still silver. His clothes had changed, a difference in what he used to wear on a daily basis. He couldn't say he missed his school uniform, or his old pajamas, but he did like his new clothes now.

His thoughts drifted back to his old world. He hadn't been thinking about it much, but now that something so serious had happened, it made him reflect on everything. Thirty three years was quite the wait for him to go home. He would be a fully grown man by then, 49 years old, that would be almost half of his life that he would spend in this dimension. He briefly wondered if going home would even be practical at that point.

He missed his sister, he thought about her every day. He missed his best friend Takumi, his school, his room, his video game collection, his parents. He missed it all, but when he got back home, his parents would be elderly, his sister wouldn't be the same girl he hadn't seen in a year, Takumi wouldn't want to chill and play video games like they used to. It would all be so different for him, and that's what really messed with his mind.

For some reason, the scenario reminded him of John Connor from the Terminator series. He had been a revolutionary hero in the future, who fought against Skynet and the machines humans had created to protect themselves. He was 45 years old when he sent his father Kyle Reese into the past to protect his mother. He was only eighteen years old. When Akira thought about it, the situation was sort of the same. A man sent his father back in time, to a time where he wasn't even born yet, and he impregnated his mother. By the time John Connor met his own father, he was 45 and his father was 18. It was something that fucked with his mind, even if it was just a movie.

He glanced down at his hands, the black leather fingerless gloves that were covering them were a bit wrinkled and worn from fights. The familiar Lastation crest was on the back, the silver letters shining back at him. They were the same color as his eyes. He opened and closed his hands a few times, holding his left hand outward, summoning his keyblade.

It was still the same as the last time he had seen it. After he had gotten his new Wisdom Form, as he had been calling it, the keyblade had been upgraded. Blanc explained to him that his emotions had changed within his heart, causing him to become stronger, and his keyblade to change. He didn't think someone could change so much in the span of a month, but seeing his new blade was enough for him to accept it. He glanced at the new pauldron on his right shoulder.

The keyblade armor had been a gift from the world itself for saving the CPUs, at least that's what they all thought. It was secured to his shoulder, the straps being tied under his arm. The armor was a bright silver in color, with hints of blue and gold near the edges of it. It went down, securing to his arm just past his elbow. There was a golden circle near the top of it, with a glowing Sharicite inside it. He figured it was his own sharicite, the same one that Noire had given him, but they also theorized that it was a different one all together. One that would give him a different set of powers if he was to call upon it.

For some reason however, the keyblade armor hadn't found him worthy yet, so he couldn't even use it. He couldn't draw power from it, so for him it was just something he wore for style. Eventually he would figure out how to use it, and he was sure it would aid him well in battle, but for now he just didn't feel like worrying about it, not when there were other things to worry about.

"Two damn days and I haven't even gone on a single date with Noire...I don't know if I should be worried or insulted." he muttered to himself, lips pursed as he continued looking down at the city below.

Yes, it had still been a bit of a shock, but when the adrenaline wore off and he had time to think about it, he had indeed asked Noire to be his girlfriend. He felt a bit giddy and a bit nervous at the same time. He had only dated one girl in his entire life, that being Shiina, but now that he had gotten himself another girlfriend, he didn't exactly know how to proceed. He knew a bit about Noire, and some of her likes and dislikes, but he didn't know what to do.

He had wanted to ask Uni about her, but since the CPU Candidate had also been busy, he had been left alone to wonder just what he was going to do. He let out a sigh, lying back onto the grass behind him. He looked at the blue skies above him, seeing the puffy clouds slowly moving toward the east. He briefly wondered how the other nations were doing.

Planeptune had of course done nothing to regain the lost shares. Neptune had just gone back to her normal routine. He had been texting Nepgear and IF between missions, and they had said something about having a picnic, and had asked him to tag along. Of course he had to abstain, since he was currently cutting down all of the C class missions that had been ignored in the few days they had been done. He did tell them to have fun.

Blanc had told him her sisters had created some new type of candy, Blanc Mochi, which had become quite popular with the people of Lowee, mostly the children. They had also invited some of the local children for a party at the basilicom, which made Blanc both happy and mad at the same time. It robbed her of her needed peace and quiet, which she needed in order to write her novels.

Down in Leanbox, Vert had been focusing on everything revolving around her system. The Manect had been officially announced to the people and would begin selling in the late summer and early fall season. The people had been ecstatic about it, but they had been even more ecstatic when Vista had given the entire presentation. She hadn't said a single thing other than everything that her sister had written down for her. Once she had done, Vert had officially announced to her people that Leanbox did indeed have a CPU Candidate. Social media went wild, and already they were showing a lot of love for the young blonde.

As for Lastation, he had been helping Noire out with missions, while the two girls were out handling the requests of the people. They had been helping them personally, and had been rather lenient with each one. Of course they were showing off in typical Lastation fashion. Every single fight the had seen online had been about either Black Heart taking out a monster in one hit, or Black Sister going into a shooting frenzy on a horde of monsters. Whatever the case, both had become more popular than before, practically over night.

That of course meant he had no room to say hello, goodbye, hell he hadn't even seen them at all for the last day. It didn't really matter, as long as they were happy, he was happy. He stretched his tired arms, forcing himself to a sitting position. He reached into his medicine pouch, pulling out an ice cold Nowa Cola, which he had bought before leaving the city below. He cracked the bottle open and took a sip from it, sighing contently.

"Ah, the most important drink of the day, serving it up Akira's way."

"Hey, I had a feeling you would find this place."

The boy jolted a bit, glancing over his shoulder. He let out a breath when he saw it was only Noire and Uni. The two of them looked a bit tired, but were smiling a bit. The boy returned their smile, glancing back at the city below.

"I was handling some missions earlier...something just brought me here. I'm happy I did find it, I get to see the beautiful city you two have fought so hard to create, to protect and to cherish."

"It is an amazing city, isn't it?" Noire replied, causing the boy to roll his eyes. Uni sat down beside him, tucking her legs close to herself as she looked down at Lastation.

"Kei told us you've been taking a lot of missions for us during the last couple days. You've been busy helping us out, so thanks a lot. You're just as much a part of all of this as we are Akira." she said, earning a nod from the boy.

"I know, honestly I would have gone with you but I barely saw either of you. Everyone wants a piece of you, yet I haven't had my cut." he said, giving Noire a knowing look. She flushed, looking away from him with a huff.

"You know we talked about this. I told you I would think about it."

"I recall you agreeing to everything after you had been set free by Nepgear's super bass cannon of awesomeness." he said.

"I know but...it's just confusing alright?" she cried out, earning a chuckle from the boy.

"Confusing sure, but what's there to think about? The more you think about it, the less time you have to actually do it. Why think about something when that something can become a reality?" he asked curiously.

"He's got a point sis...you can't wait forever, especially since there are other girls who want to go out with him. You know Nepgear has been asking a lot of questions about the two of you, and so has Vista."

"Have they now? I am a pretty handsome man after all, the biggest bachelor in all of Lastation. Perhaps I should speak with Nepgear and Vista, I think they might give me an honest answer." he said.

"Alright jeez! I'll agree to be your girlfriend, just don't go skirt chasing with other girls!" she cried, earning a chuckle from the boy.

"Fine, I won't. But just so you know, I'm including Uni in our relationship, it would make Lastation's Best Team that much more interesting!"

"Hell no! I'm not dating the guy my sister likes, that's way wrong! Besides I'm not interested in dating, my gun is enough for me." Uni said. Akira ruffled her hair, earning a glare from her.

"Kidding, I'm only kidding. Oh right before I forget, it's been a month since I grabbed your boob. I thought maybe I could grab it again, for nostalgia sakes." Akira said, earning a growl from Noire.

"As if I would let you grab my boob whenever you want. We may be dating now, but it's gonna take a long time before we even get to that base." she said firmly, flicking a strand of hair over her shoulder.

"What Noire means is that she'll let you touch them when she's good and ready. Anyway, we used some of the reward money to buy you something, call it an anniversary present if you will." Uni said, pulling a box from her inventory. She handed it to him, who looked it over with childish interest.

"Oh boy, I'm so excited! It isn't even my birthday!" he said, pulling the ribbon off.

"Anyone ever tell you that you're an ass?" Noire asked, earning a chuckle from the boy. He pulled the lid off and looked inside, his eyes widening a bit.

It was a Colt 1911 Government 45 caliber handgun. It was a beautiful piece, being completely silver in color. It had his name laser etched into the side of the barrel. The grips were black in color, with two diamond shaped areas lined in gold. The center of the grips had the crest of Lastation on it. He pulled the gun from inside the box, holding it tightly in his hands.

"Whoa...it feels...a lot lighter than I thought it would be."

"I figured you would want a side arm. When I saw you fighting the heartless back in Leanbox, I noticed your keyblade had fallen out of your hand. It would have been a much easier trek if you had another means to defend yourself." Noire said.

"I didn't know what kind of gun you liked either. You said in your home world, guns weren't that common among the people, so I didn't know if you had a style. I figured the .45 caliber 1911 would be your gun of choice." Uni said. He held the firearm in his grasp, looking down the iron sight. He didn't know why, but it felt really good in his hand.

"Can you teach me to use it?" he asked, earning a nod from the CPU Candidate.

"Of course, I am Lastation's certified gun instructor. Before we even start shooting, I'm gonna teach you to take it apart. We won't move on from that until you can do it blindfolded."

"Fantastic." he said, earning an eyeroll from her. He pulled the holster from within the bag, and started putting it on his left leg, seeing as he was left handed.

"We bought that for you, so you better be thankful!" Noire said. The boy chuckled, taking a hold of her hand, pulling her down beside him.

"I am, thanks Noire." he said, wrapping his arm around her waist. While she was a bit startled, she quickly got used to the feeling, and even started blushing at the sudden action.

"We sort of felt bad when you bought us our stuff, so we just wanted to repay the favor. I'm sure Nepgear and Vista have some ideas of how to repay you." Uni said, giving a knowing look.

"That all depends on Noire here, if she's okay with sharing then I'm fine with receiving said gifts."

"I'm not, not now anyway." she said muttered. They remained quiet for a few moments, doing nothing but just stare out at the city. Noire hated to admit it, she was enjoying herself. Akira's hold was so foreign, but so welcoming at the same time. The boy however looked a bit troubled, if the expression on his face was enough to go by.

"Something the matter?" she asked softly. He gave her a nod, narrowing his eyes a bit.

"Did a lot of thinking, about my situation. 33 years is a long wait...I'm sixteen, by the time I return back home, I'll be pushing fifty. My best friend won't be the same, my little sister will be all grown up...my parents will be old, or dead knowing my luck. Half of my life will be spent in this world. I've...decided, maybe it would be best if I just stay here." he said firmly. Noire and Uni shared a look, not exactly knowing how to respond.

"Akira, it's too early to give up. You didn't give up at all when you went to rescue Noire, turn that conviction into power! Maybe we can force the portal open somehow, and get you back home that way!" Uni said firmly.

"Yeah, maybe I can...maybe I can't. But the status quo has changed, before it didn't matter if I just up and left. But now I've got friends, I got you and I got Noire too. I can't forfeit her happiness over me leaving. She cares too much about me." he said, giving her a wink.

"I do not! I could care less if you up and left!" She said, crossing her arms. He chuckled, pulling her a bit closer to himself. He gave her a kiss on the cheek, making her blush brightly.

"I really do care for you Noire. You don't know how hard it has been dealing with these emotions...especially after my last relationship. I had given up on love all together...but I guess you changed my mind. I would be an idiot if I let you get away." he said.

"I...care about you too. I have since we saw that stupid ship movie."

"Titanic?" Uni asked, earning a nod from her sister.

"Ha! I knew it, you kept looking at me. I may not be Leo DiCaprio, but damn it I am handsome! Maybe I should go to Lowee and get myself an old car, I can take you to the stars if you want." he said, earning a slap to the arm from the girl.

"Stop it! Sheesh you are such an embarrassment!"

Akira let out a laugh, glancing back toward Lastation. The sun had started its dip, on its way toward its nightly decent. He doubted he was going to get to that last mission today anyway. He just wanted to have a day off anyway. He stretched his arms again, leaning back a bit.

"Hey, wanna head to the arcade later? Some asshole beat my high score in Gala Omega and I really wanna challenge it. Heard if you get all 5,334,334 points you get your name gold plated and hung above the bathroom door."

"That's pretty cool. I've been meaning to check out the arcade anyway. Say Akira, since you''re gonna stay here for awhile, does that mean you'll start building your video game collection again? Maybe if you go back home you can take them with you and add to your collection there." Uni said, earning a shrug from the boy.

"It's gonna take awhile, since I would have to play a lot of stuff in order to start the collection. I suppose I could talk to Vista, since Vert's collection has a lot of interesting stuff in it. Don't worry Noire, I'm not going to start playing with the Vert figure again." he said, earning a giggle from the girl.

"I don't care what you do with the Vert figure, just don't make my figure kiss some over the top butler type." she said.

"No promises. So, you gonna tell me what manga and anime series you like? Or are you gonna keep hiding it?" he asked, earning a wide eyed look from the girl.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about." she said. He reached into his hyper space, pulling out a manga that was titled My Hero Academy. He held it out to her, a knowing look on his face.

"When I was cleaning your office, I found this hidden under your pillow. It's strikingly similar to a series from back home, so I wanted to know where you got it. But I didn't know how to ask you...but now that you're my gal, I figured we could trade, seeing as my kindle has more than thirty thousand books on it, including eight hundred manga series, each being as complete as possible, if not totally complete." he said.

"I didn't know you liked anime big sis. Don't be ashamed to hide it, there are a couple series I'm in to you know. It would be nice to talk about them together."

"Yeah, that would be awesome! Come on, we could even invite the others for a good old fashioned game of Dungeons and Dragons, or the knock off Hyper Dimension equivalent, Goddesses and Ancient Dragons." he said, earning a sigh from the ravenette.

"Fine, I suppose I can discuss what I like and dislike in manga and anime...but nothing more. I am not gonna nerd out or anything." she said, causing Akira and Uni to share a high five.

"Anyway, we should start making our way back...I've got a lot of quests to submit and a lot of reward money to collect. Any news on my stocks?" Akira asked, forcing himself to his feet.

"Not yet, Kei said they were up five percent since last week, but nothing concrete. Can't believe you actually invested in Lastation's Stock exchange though." Uni said, taking a hold of his hand.

"Well of course. I'm not gonna let my money sit there when I could make more, thankfully I've got people who know how to do that for me. I'll make billions." he said, balling his hands almost like an evil doer.

"Okay, none of that." Noire said. He chuckled, placing his hands at his hips.

"Still, I am really glad all of that stuff is behind us. I wanted to have some time to explore Leanbox, but with everything that happened...I just really wanted to be home. You've got no idea how much you can miss your own bed until you spend two days without sleeping...willingly anyway." he said.

"Tell me about it...I can still feel those wires constricting me." Noire muttered, rubbing her arms a bit. Uni was about to say something when she heard a twig snap. Summoning her rifle to her hands, she quickly took aim, looking right at the treeline.

"Come out with your hands up, if you try anything I will fire." She said firmly. Akira quickly turned around, summoning his keyblade to his hand, in case he needed it.

"Alright, just don't shoot!" the person called out. Akira tilted his head, eyes a bit narrowed.

"That voice...it sounds familiar." he muttered to himself. Noire looked at him closely, but decided not to say anything.

They all watched intently, ready to strike if they needed. The person who stepped out from the forest was a young woman, with curly blonde hair, tied into two even ponytails. She was wearing a white hooded jacket, which fell down just past her waist, and had a crimson S on the waist. Over it, she was wearing a black blazer, with the sleeved rolled up to the elbow. She was wearing a pair of crimson skinny jeans and matching brown boots.

The most odd thing about this young woman wasn't the fact her clothes didn't really fit into the world around her, but the fact that she was holding a keyblade in her hands. It was much different than the one that Akira was holding in his own.

It looked rather angelic in simple terms. The guard was almost around, with small feather like spikes coming from the sides. The handle was black in color, and the area where the blade met the guard had a bright golden five point star on it, the inside being a deep dark blue. Coming from the right side of the guard, was a long cloth like part that extended down, and was longer than the key chain attached to it.

The blade itself looked like a cylindrical, almost bat like weapon. The blade part followed the same cloth like design, and extended outward, wrapping around in a circle to form the teeth of the key. In the center of this circle was another bigger star, gold in color with a deep blue within. The tip of the keyblade was rather sharp, and looked like it could be used for jabbing attacks. Finally, the chain was small and thin, bearing a small white star on it, with a feather coming from the top.

Akira remained silent, stock still in fact. The girl had done the same, especially since they had locked eyes. The black haired boy let go of his keyblade, which faded away as soon as it hit the ground. Noire shared a look with her sister, being confused for a few seconds, before realization hit her. She remembered the girl she had seen in his wallet, and while younger, this woman that had appeared before him looked like an older version of her.

"Akira...is that really you?" she asked softly, her voice cutting through the silence like a steel blade through flesh.

"Hey sis." he said, not exactly knowing what to say. It wasn't long before the blonde had run up to him, hugging him tightly. He did the same, closing his eyes, the disbelief of what was happening still not registering in his mind.

"Oh my god...this can't be real. When you disappeared, we looked for you...Takumi, Mom, Dad...even Shiina. We all looked for you, but you were just gone. We searched for two fucking years...when your body didn't turn up, we just gave up the search."

"Two years?" he asked. She let go of him, giving him a nod.

"We searched for two years, I actually entered Shujin Academy, met some really awesome people, I'm actually a third year now." she said, wiping her tears away.

"Noire...it's only been a month here right?" he asked, earning a nod from the ravenette.

"It's been one month exactly since you arrived in this world Akira. If what your sister is saying is true...then there's a two year time difference between our worlds." She replied.

"Two year time difference? What are you talking about? Who's this?"

"Oh right...I guess I forgot to introduce you...Annie, this is Uni and my girlfriend Noire...they're the CPU and CPU Candidate of Lastation, where you currently find yourself." he said. She looked at him, uttering a small laugh.

"CPU? Like a computer thing?" she asked.

"No...CPU Stands for Console Patron Unit, they're the goddesses in charge of Lastation." he said. She just blinked a few times, not at all understanding what he was saying.

"Um...It might be better for someone else to explain. Uni, we're heading to Planeptune, you think you can handle carrying her?" Noire asked, earning a nod from Uni.

"I can carry her no problem. I was able to carry Compa when Nepgear's attack exploded, and you know how top heavy she is."

"I don't think Compa would be happy if you of all people call her top heavy Uni." Akira said, giving the candidate a smirk.

"I swear to Celestia I will pop a cap in your ass. I haven't forgiven that drill thing you did with me hair either...you asshole!" she snapped angrily.

"Well, I can tell you guys are just wonderful friends. It's nice to meet the two of you, you may call me Ann, or Annie I don't really mind either...but what exactly do you mean by carry?" She asked, earning a smirk from the three of them.

"I think it's better if they get practical...stand back a bit." he said, pulling his sister back, ignoring the fact she was still holding a keyblade in her hand.

"Alright, time to transform! Access!" the two girls cried, summoning their share energy. In a brilliant flash of white and black light, the turned into their alternate forms, Black Heart and Black Sister.

"W-what...what the hell?" Ann cried, backing away from the two.

"I was like that the first time I saw it. Relax Annie, everything will make sense soon...now would you mind putting that keyblade away for us?" the teen asked, earning a nod from the confused girl. Her keyblade disappeared, in a similar fashion to Akira's.

"Well, the flight to Planeptune isn't that long, so let's hurry up. I'm sure Histoire is gonna have a field day." Noire said, wrapping her arms around Akira. He still refused to be carried Bridle style, and so far only Nepgear had done so, but only because they were in a battle.

"What do you mean flight?" Annie asked, earning a smirk from the three.

 _ **xxx**_

"So, allow me to understand this, you three were in an area of Lastation looking out into the city, and this young woman just happened to appear behind you two?" Histoire asked, earning a nod from the three Lastationites.

"That's indeed how it happened. I had just finished a series of quests when Noire and Uni showed up, and we just kinda hung out there. I had actually gotten used to the fact that I wouldn't be able to go back home. Then poof, a Wild Annie appears." Akira said, glancing at his sister, who was still looking at Histoire with a look of wonder.

"This is super weird...a couple of days ago, P-ko showed up here, almost as mysteriously as your sister did. Think those events are connected?" Neptune asked, glancing at the couch where the blonde bee themed little girl was, playing a video game.

"It may be connected, it may not be. It all depends on what she herself has to say, Ann, do you know how you got here?" Histoire asked curiously.

"Not entirely. It had been four days or so since my family called off the search for Akira...I was devastated, he was my older brother who had gone missing two years prior. We searched for days on end, weeks turning into months, and then years. My mom couldn't take it, so she just broke down, she ended up having a nervous breakdown." she said, frowning a bit.

"I'm so sorry Annie, I didn't mean to do any of this...it was out of my control. I was just brought here without my consent, by some voice. I spoke with her recently, but now that she's gone again, I can't remember her name. She was a CPU though, of that I'm certain." Akira said.

"Well, this at least sheds some light on the situation...was this voice perhaps the reason you were brought here too Ann?" Noire asked, earning a shrug from the woman.

"It was weird...I just had this odd dream. I woke up on this platform thing...and just walked through the darkness...each platform was different...one had me on it, then Akira, then Takumi and then Shiina...at the end of that dream, I saw a light and when I woke up, I was hanging upside down from a tree. There was something else about that dream, I fought some Dog like creature." she replied. Everyone glanced at Akira, who had a firm look on his face.

"So, she had a dive to the heart too...that would explain why she showed up here with a Keyblade." he said.

"You have one of those key things like Aki? Can I see it?" Neptune asked. Ann nodded, holding her hand out, summoning her keyblade into it. Akira noticed the golden sheen her summoning had. It was accompanied by pixels and numbers like his, but hers glowed a brilliant gold, unlike his own silver one.

"Oh my, I don't think I've ever presidented a situation like this. Two keyblade wielders from the same world, having the same dream and being related by blood...this is unreal." Histoire said, looking closely at the weapon.

"Angelic Estria, that's a pretty name for this keyblade. I suppose this is how your heart perceived you to be." Akira said, having taken a hold of the weapon. Since he was a key wielder himself, he had no trouble holding the weapon.

"Hmm...you said there were others correct? A boy named Takumi and a girl named Shiina? They were on your platforms, could it be that they too have been chosen by the keyblade?" Noire asked curiously, earning a shrug from the girl.

"Maybe...maybe not. It was weird, I know I woke up in a tree and all, but I think I was walking somewhere, the store maybe? I think I grabbed the door handle and literally walked into this world." Ann replied.

"Fuck...that's bullshit! I fucking dropped into this world, slammed through several trees and landed on Noire, and you just walk through a door? That's bogus!" Akira said, an annoyed look on his face.

"Yeah, but Aki you totally loved it. After all you got lucky and grabbed a handful of Noire's lovely lady lump!" Neptune said.

"Neptune, I would like to ask you to not remind me of that moment, thank you!" the ravenette snapped.

"Leave it to you to make an interesting first impression." Ann replied, earning a sigh from the boy.

"Really not the time. Anyway, since she's here now...what exactly are gonna do? I mean, I have no issue teaching her how to use that keyblade of hers. She needs training, and a place to stay." the boy said.

"I would tell you she could stay here, but we're full up. Handling P-ko is a full time job. And a hurtful one." Neptune said, rubbing her chest. Akira swore he saw a bruise when she lifted her shirt slightly.

"Well, she is related to Akira...so I've got not issue having her become a citizen for the time being. But if those other two show up, they need to head somewhere else. I'm only doing this because your his sister, got it?" Noire asked, earning a nod from the blonde.

"Thanks Noire, I really appreciate it." Akira said, giving her a kiss on the cheek, she flushed, crossing her arms.

"Yeah well...don't get used to it. We may be dating now, but that doesn't mean you can ask me for favors like this." she said.

"Wow, what a tsundere...if Takumi were here, he would flip his shit...he's been dying to meet a real one for years now." Ann said.

"Well, if he does show up, he'll be able to meet two of them. Mini Tsun here is just like her sister...all work and no play...well...half the work and half the play." Akira said, earning a glare from the ravenette candidate.

"Hey, since you're all here, how about we all have a slumber party? We can play games, have fun and get to know each other! There still some time left to go exploring!" Neptune said.

"Now Neptune, if this is your idea of shirking work, I will not allow it. Need I remind you Planeptune is still in a downward spiral? If Arfoire attacking you wasn't enough, then loosing shares should be the kick in the butt you need to get to work!" Histoire said.

"Aw, but Histy, I wanted to show Annie how awesome my nation is! We need some faith right? Maybe I can convert her to my side before Noire gets her grubby hands on her!"

"Hey, my hands are not grubby!" Noire cried.

"That's right, they are dainty, and really really soft." Akira said, causing the girl to blush brightly.

"Shut up Akira, now everyone will know we held hands." she hissed, earning a scoff from the boy.

"I love how you act like we aren't dating and are keeping it secretive as if no one knew. It's really cute sweetie." he said, giving her a wink.

"So, that sleep over? There's a manga store that opened up in downtown Planeptune, and it has comic books, figurines and board games, including Goddesses and Ancient Dragons!" Neptune said, earning a nod from the boy.

"Hmm...you drive a soft bargain...alright, I'm in! Noire, Uni what do you say to staying here and playing some Goddesses and Ancient Dragons?" He asked.

"Sounds like fun, are you making dinner though? It's your turn anyway." Uni said, earning a shrug from the boy.

"That's up to Junior, she said she wanted to help me make something the next time we stayed over...speaking of which, where is Junior? I haven't seen her at all."

"Oh, she was fixing some retro system she found in Zoon District, so she's been in her workshop most of the day. Feel free to say hey...as for you Annie, you and I are playing some Sanic, I won't take no for an answer!" Neptune said, taking a hold of her hand, pulling her into the living room.

"Help?"

"On your own sis." Akira said, brushing past her toward the other side of the pent house, where Nepgear's workshop was located. He gave a knock on the door, walking right in.

"Hey Nep Jr, thought I'd see what you were up to." the boy said, startling the girl who was focused on the console in front of her. She turned around to face the boy, making him go wide eyed, mostly because she was only wearing a pair of shorts, her long stockings and a light pink bra.

"Goodness me, I wasn't expecting you...um...could you give me a second to put a shirt on?" she asked, earning a nod from him. She dashed toward the darker part of the room, fiddling around for something.

" _Noire would probably kill me if I said this, but damn Junior looks good without a shirt...really cute actually. Well, she looks cute in anything she's in."_ he thought to himself. Nepgear returned, having put on a white tank top. She put her hair in a ponytail, giving the boy a smile.

"It got a little hot in here, so decided to take my shirt off. Sorry about that."

"I should be saying sorry. I knocked and walked in without hearing your reply. Neptune told me you were working on a console?" he asked, walking toward the table.

"I am, I found it in Zoon District during our fight against Arfoire. I know I shouldn't have grabbed it, but I couldn't help myself. If I could restore it, I could be discovering something that predates me and Neptune's generation. The thought of it just made my heart race and...sorry am I boring you?" she asked. Akira shook his head, flushing lightly.

"Not at all...I think it's cute how you nerd out like this. You remind me of my ex-girlfriend. She loved art and spent a lot of her time painting, but she loved video games even more...I think between me and Takumi, she was the biggest nerd of all. Though this console you got here looks really familiar." the boy said, looking the system over.

It was a white, square shaped console, with four controller ports on the front. It had a circular cover over the disc drive, with an orange triangle on the front. It also had a bright blue swirl on it. He took a hold of the controller beside it, looking it over as well.

"Do you recognize this console?" she asked.

"Um...it looks a lot like the Sega Dreamcast...but what would a console like this be doing in this world?" he asked.

"Could it have been transported here from your world? Histoire did a check of the area and she said it was unstable. She said it may be possible for a portal between worlds to open, since it's close to this world's keyhole." She said.

"I can't say for sure. I did have a Sega Saturn back home that I used to play the shit out of...my sister was the bigger Sega Girl in the household, I was more of a Sony, Nintendo fanboy. She would know if this is a genuine article." he said.

"It's a shame she isn't here...I would love to see hear her opinion." Nepgear said, a frown on her face. Akira however smiled, walking toward the door, he stuck his head outside, looking into the living room.

"Yo Annie, could you come here real quick? I got a question for you!" he cried out. The blonde literally shot to her feet, running out of the living room, earning a loud disappointed cry from Neptune. She walked into the room, letting out a sigh.

"She does not let me win. Did you notice that knock off Sonic the Hedgehog game? It was totally ripping off the game in our world." she said.

"Yeah, that happens quite a lot in this world. Anyway, I would like to introduce you to another friend of mine. This is Nepgear, Neptune's little sister and the CPU Candidate of Planeptune. Junior, this is my sister Annie." he said.

"Oh...hello...I wasn't aware you were in our world. It's nice to meet you."

"Same to you...is she seriously the little sister? She looks older than Neptune."

"She gets that a lot. Nepgear here is the most popular of the two CPUs and she has quite the fan base. Probably because she's so totally adorbs...anyway, she found this console back in Leanbox, and has been trying to fix it. It looks like a Dreamcast, but I'm not exactly sure." he said. Annie looked at it, picking it up from the table. She hummed to herself, looking at the back.

"There's a CE on it, that's the code they use on consoles from Europe. This is definitely a Sega Dreamcast...and in such a good condition too."

"Well, I spent a lot of time fixing it up...the first thing I did was clean the outer casing. After that I made sure everything on the inside was still on relatively good condition, I was able to figure out some of the major issues, but there's still a power failure, so I need to replace the power dock completely. Even then, if it's a system from your world, then I won't have any games for it." She said, a hint of disappointment in her tone.

"I wouldn't say that...if there was a Sega Dreamcast in Zoon District, then I'm sure there are plenty of other things from our world there as well." Akira said firmly.

"Like a way back perhaps?" She asked, earning a shrug from the boy.

"I'm not sure, there may be a way back...for now let's just focus on the here and now. We can head to Leanbox some time and check out Zoon District. Besides, Annie has to meet the other CPUs as at some point." the boy replied, earning a nod from the girls.

"Speaking of, Vista asked me to give you this. It was a sort of thank you for helping her sister out." Nepgear said, handing him a small black box. He pulled the top of it open, eyes widening a bit.

"No way, is this one of those V-phones she was going on about?" he asked, pulling the device from the box.

"Yeah, it was the first device she created using Leanbox tech. It's a cellphone that's built completely around mobile gaming. It uses the same core processor as the Leanbox One S, and she told me she gave you the biggest memory she had, 500 gigs." she said.

"What the hell would someone need 500 gigs of memory on their phone for?" Ann asked, earning a chuckle from the boy.

"You wouldn't believe how much people love gaming here." he said, looking the phone over.

It was a black phone, the same size as an Iphone 6. The back was completely black, with a bright green V on the back, which was made with a sword and spear, making it look almost like Leanbox's crest. Underneath, the words V-Phone could be seen in bright silver. He also noticed it had his name laser inscribed into the bottom of it. It had a large camera lens on it as well.

"Well, at least I've got a form of communication that's easier to carry around. I didn't want to risk damaging my Vita since It's too big for my pockets. This is easier, and I can transfer all of my information onto it. I've got to thank Vista for this." he said, a bright smile on his face.

"You can thank her personally when I head to Leanbox in a few days. I managed to fix Phosphorous for her, but I've kept it a secret from her, because I want it to be a surprise. I sort of gave him a tune up...I was lucky his memory chip wasn't destroyed by Arfoire." She replied.

"Awesome! Zoon District would be a good place for me to train Annie, plus I want to see if I can unlock the use of this keyblade armor." Akira said, glancing at his shoulder.

"Whoa...what do you mean Keyblade Armor? You got something that badass?" his sister asked, earning a nod from the boy.

"It was a gift from this world for saving the goddesses. I however haven't unlocked its uses yet. I've been looking for an excuse to train my Wisdom Form anyway. Zoon District has decently leveled mobs so it would be a good area for us." he said.

"It'll be fun. Anyway, I'm assuming you're staying over since it's so late, I wanna cash in on that promise we made." Nepgear said, earning a nod from the boy.

"I came here to talk to you about that. It is Wednesday night, and that's usually pasta night. How about we make ourselves a good old fashioned Lasagna?" he asked.

"That sounds lovely actually. I've found a good recipe we can use, I'll go grab my wallet and we can head out." she said, earning a nod from the boy. She dashed out of the room, leaving the two siblings along.

"She's cute...don't tell me you're aiming for her as well." Ann asked, giving her brother a knowing look.

"I'm not like that sis, just so you know...Noire is the one for me, I've already decided. So, you wanna take a good look around Planeptune? It would be good to familiarize yourself a bit." he said.

"Sure, I don't know how long I'll be here, so it would be good to actually get a good look around." she said.

"Awesome, I'll show you some of the hotspots on the way to the mall. Since you're a Sega Girl at heart, you'll definitely love Planeptune." he said, leading her out of the room. Even though Ann was worried, she at least had her brother by her side. She didn't know what awaited her in the Hyper Dimension, but she knew it was going to be a rather interesting adventure.

 _ **xxx**_

"So, I positively think we should go ahead with this plan. I just have to get my hands on my little morsels. Any chance to defeat that boy and the CPUs is also a good chance for me."

"I positively think you should shut up!"

Trick frowned as he glanced up at his superior, a woman named Magic. She like him was once a part of ASIC. She was a tall woman, with long magenta colored hair tied into twin tails with tow black ribbons. She wore a rather revealing outfit, a black bikini top, with matching black bikini shorts. She also had armored boots, which were a dark violet color. She had wing like appendages growing out of her back, which allowed her to fly if she desired. Her weapon was also a rather deadly one, a large black and pink scythe, capable of slicing through almost anything. Trick knew better than to go against this woman, especially with what she did to Judge and Brave.

"Going up against the CPUs isn't a good idea. Did you not learn your lesson when Green Heart sent your ass flying? Need I remind you of what White Heart did to you right after?" Underling asked, causing the yellow creature to look at her.

"I don't need to remind you of your blunder in Leanbox. Attempting to steal 5pb's guitar, forging her autograph and turning it to profit? Might I also remind you of the fact that the boy defeated you too?" Trick said, causing the green haired thief to growl in anger.

"So much influence, so much power...everything was going to be in our grasp...now all I have to show it are you two idiots." Magic said, turning away, not wanting to face the last two members of ASIC that were still alive.

"Hey, I am not an idiot. It just so happens that I discovered something in Lowee when I was working with this dumb ass. You know how Leanbox had the Green Titan?" Underling asked, causing Magic to look at her.

"Go on."

"Well, as it turns out, there are actually three others. Each robot was created by the nations as an ultimate last resort in battle, but they were never used. I found the whereabouts of the White Titan, it is currently hidden in a dungeon north of Lowee's central city." She said, placing the map on the table. It was old and worn, most of the routes on it no longer existed.

"This White Titan, do you have any idea how it works?" Magic asked, a look of interest on her face. Underling nodded, holding a white remote in her hand.

"I was able to swipe buy this online. If the Green Titan is anything to go by, this White Titan is retrofitted with all sorts of weaponry, including missiles, rockets, guns and tons of other things. We can easily subjugate Lowee and it's people." Underling replied.

"Ohh...and I can take this chance to grab my delicious morsels! This is going to be amazing!" Trick said, already licking his lips. Magic shook her head, glancing at the far wall.

"Alright, you may proceed how you see fit, so long as White Heart gets destroyed...I'll be able to take over as the new CPU, and begin my conquest of Gamindustri." the woman said, a smile on her face.

"Yes ma'am...I'll be heading to the north in search for the Titan, when I find it, I'll relay the information back to you." Underling said.

"Indeed, but I believe it is time for something new. Since you are one of the last members of ASIC, you are no longer fit to wear the name Underling, from now on you shall be known by your true name...Linda!"

Linda gasped in shock, tears welling in her eyes. She took a hold of Magic's hands, squeezing them tightly in her grasp.

"Thank you so much Magic, I promise I will not let you down!"

"See to it that you don't...Trick, you shall assist her in this endeavor. Make sure you listen to everything she tells you, after all she is now your superior."

"Y-yes Magic, I'll do whatever she says...but the CPU Candidates are mine to do with as I please."

"Yeah sure, whatever...damn perv...alright I'm moving out."

" _This will be good, with luck those two will be destroyed and they can finally stop bothering me. I don't even care about ruling Gamindustri anymore...I just want to be left alone."_ Magic thought to herself, a smile on her face. She was honestly looking forward to relaxing by the beach for the rest of her life.


	18. Return to Lowee

**A/N:**

 **Celestial: Hey Everyone! Welcome to a brand new chapter of Hyper Dimension Neptunia Hearts. I'm actually going to post the last few chapters I wrote for this story, so I can leave it off at a good place. I've had a lot of fun writing it, but I needed a tiny break so I could work on my current muse.**

 **Neptune: There he goes again, abandoning us for another series. I thought you were our friend man, what's wrong with you?**

 **Noire: Hey don't blame him! As a content creator, he needs to broaden his horizons, do new things and write new things. Even if it means leaving for awhile, he can always come back.**

 **Akira: That is absolutely right! He has the key, so he can open the door whenever he wants...be more understanding of him would you Neptune?**

 **Neptune: Yowza, there they go using their new relationship powers to go up against me...I think I lost this one. Aha, that's it, I need to level the playing field. Oh Nep Jr, would you mind going on a date with Akira?**

 **Nepgear: I would love too, but he has a girlfriend and I respect his wishes.**

 **Neptune: Come on Nep Jr, you want to know their secrets don't you?**

 **Akira: Shame on you Neptune! Making your little sister go against her own wishes for personal gain. I am shocked and apalled!**

 **Noire: As am I, don't worry Nepgear, we aren't mad at you.**

 **Nepgear: I know, I respect both of you, so don't worry about a thing!**

 **Celestial: Oh bless her heart, she's too good for her own good! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, and if you like Akame Ga Kill, do check out Blood Rain, I did just update it. I will stop posting for this after Chapter 20 as that is the last chapter I have written, but I will come back to this after I finish up The School Trip of Mutual Killing, which I have put on hiatus for the past month or so. So, I do hope you enjoy this!**

Hyperdimension Neptunia Hearts

Chapter 17

Return to Lowee

The sounds of clashing metal filled the area, as two Monster Hunters moved about the land, clearing the area out of monsters. The R-4 units, Bits and Scandroids didn't even see the attacks coming. All of them shattered and disappeared before they could even register what had happened. Loud explosions filled the area, as powerful fire magics were being cast. Other areas were covered in thick ice, while some crackled with electrical magic. It had been like this in Zoon District for the last few days.

After finishing off with the last monster, Akira decided to watch his sister fight. She had taken to the keyblade as if it were a lost limb. It was an extension of her now, and she fought with grace and skill that he didn't think she could possess. It was even more surprising when she had started casting tier two magic with no issue.

He had taken notice, that while he had offensive black magic, she had more defensive white magic. She had several spells of interest...the only spell they shared was Cura. She had three defensive spells, Protectra, Shellra and Faithra. Which protected against Physical and Magical attacks respectively, while Faithra rose stamina. She had also gotten Hastera, a powered up version of Haste that did quite well with speeding up one's Agility.

Aside from those protective magics, she also had debuffs. She had Fogra, which helped cover the area in a thick fog that blinded enemies. Cursera placed a debilitating curse on the enemy, making them gain a bleed status that would make them weak to fight. She had also gotten Poisonra, which would poison a person. For elemental attacks, she had gotten EnFire, EnThunder, EnFrost, EnAero, and EnWater. Which would give all physical slashing attacks elemental boosts.

Akira himself hadn't learned many new attacks, other than his new magic types. The neutral Ruinra magic, which was a ball of light that did neutral magic damage to enemies, mostly from the force from the explosion, and Balloonra, which made several balloons appear in the field, which he could strike and an make explode at any time he wanted. While he was happy he had gotten to new spell types, he was disappointed he couldn't activate his Keyblade Armor. He had tried over and over again to activated, but he hadn't been able to get anything.

He was beginning to doubt if it even was a type of armor. Blanc was sure it was, but she had also said she wasn't exactly sure what the item was. It did have a sharicite inside it, so it may in fact be something else. He guessed he would find out what it did when the time came. He heard another burst of pixels and glanced up, seeing the tired look on his sister's face.

"That's enough Annie, you did good...I'd say you're around my level now, we have been level grinding for awhile." he said, glancing around the abandoned parts of Zoon District. The blonde sighed, letting her keyblade disappear. She wiped her forehead off with her sleeve, giving her brother a tired smile.

"I'm glad you're here big brother. At least the training is going easier since I have a good teacher." she said, giving him a wink. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Now now, I thought you were the older sibling here, it has been two years since we've seen each other...though only a month and two weeks for me. Still fucks with my mind." he said, crossing his arms.

"Exactly...I don't care if I'm eighteen and your sixteen, you're still my older brother, no matter what. Are we ready to go back to Leanbox now?" she asked, earning a nod from the boy.

"Let's meet up with Junior and Vista, they should be around here somewhere." he said, starting to look around, only for a loud crash to fill the area.

He broke into a sprint, running toward the noise, jumping over large pieces of trash, and climbing tall objects. He dropped down landing in a small pile of broken computers, seeing the two candidates not far from where he was. He noticed the pile of broken parts that had been tossed aside, along with a stack of what looked like discs. Vista was looking through some broken computer parts, with Phosphorous floating behind her. She had been absolutely ecstatic when Nepgear had given her the device again.

She had also added some other neat features. Now, it wasn't just a cloaking device, it had access to the internet through Wi-Fi connection, it had a router within, so he could also provide Wi-Fi to everyone that needed it. He could display holographic maps, do searches from the internet instead of from memory, and had the ability to read the barometric pressure and accurately predict the weather. Phosphorous himself had been quite content with the new upgrades, and was even happier than before.

"Oh wow, look at this...an old CPU magnet, I was needing one of these for my own build." Vista said, reaching for her screw driver.

"I found an old Pintel Core Processor, jeez this thing is ancient...looks like one of the first ones ever made." Nepgear said, looking the board over.

"I remember reading about those. Those predate most processors today, I am so taking this back with me." the girl said, taking the board from the lilac haired girl.

"Uh...you two having fun?" Akira asked curiously, earning nods from the two girls.

"We've found so much stuff here Akira...including this stack of Dreamcast games, you were totally right about there being some here." Nepgear said, handing him the stack of disks. He grabbed the first one, eyes widening a bit.

"Space Channel 5, this game is so fucking awesome! I remember playing this one as kid...it was such a good game. Oh my god, look at this...Jet Set Radio, this one was freaking cool too. Made me want to be a skater when I was growing up."

"Hey, would you mind...not leaving me in the dust?" Ann said, panting a bit from the run she had just done. He blushed, rubbing his neck.

"Sorry sis, I forgot you weren't on the stride team back home. But look at what Junior found in the trash earlier." he said, handing her the stack of games. Her eyes widened a bit as she started looking through them.

"This brings back so many memories. Shenmue was one of the best series on the Dreamcast, kinda sad that the system flopped so early on. If they waited at least until the Ps2 was released, this would have knocked it out of the water. Soul Caliber, Skies of Arcadia, holy shit even Phantasy Star Online! Then again, you can't play PSO online anymore." She said, a frown on her face.

"I'm looking forward to playing all of those...all of them are in good condition too, barely a scratch on them. I also found some Playstation 2 games, but I don't think I've seen that system anywhere." Nepgear said, handing Akira the two games.

"Ah, GTA San Andreas, oh boy, this game was the shit. Has a badass story, oh, Tony Hawk Underground 2...two of the best games on the console." he said.

"I am rather curious about those games, but finding that system is gonna be hard. Maybe the Lastation 2 will be able to read them, since you said it was this worlds equivalent to that system." Vista said, finally getting the magnet off the broken computer.

"Yeah, maybe. What about you Junior, did you find that power bar that you needed to fix the Dreamcast?" the boy asked curiously. She gave him an eager nod, holding three of them in her hands.

"All of these seem to be in good working order. So I'll test them out and see if they all work, and if they do then I'll have extras in case I need them." she said.

"You know, it's odd to find stuff from our world in this single district. Don't you think so big brother?" Ann asked, looking over what looked like an old Nintendo Power magazine. The boy gave her a nod, glancing out at the crater the CPUs had been trapped in.

"This looks like an interdimensional dumping ground. Like the place where that one sock goes too when you lose it. Maybe it works that way, whatever gets lost there it comes here." he said, earning a nod from his sister.

"That's actually not a bad theory, what do you think Phosphorous?" Vista asked, glancing at the glowing orb beside her.

" _My sensors do indicate a weakened interdimensional wall, however it seems to be coming in a single direction. I would need more data to figure out what truly happens here."_ he replied, a few beeps following right after.

"Holy shit, Akira look at what I just found!" Ann cried out, causing the boy to turn around. He walked over to the pile of broken appliances, watching his sister toss a microwave aside. She pulled out a familiar looking device. His eyes widened a bit, as he snagged it out of her hands.

"A freaking Sega Saturn! Now this is something I know." he said, looking the device over. He brushed some of the dirt off of it, looking inside the disc drive, finding it surprisingly clean for a system that was in a dump. Ann pulled out a bag that had all of the cords in it, including the A/V cords and controllers.

"This is an amazing find! I used to play this all the time, before dad got me the Dreamcast. I'm gonna see if I can find some games for it!" the blonde said, handing her brother the bag with the other parts. He sat down on a tipped over mini-fridge looking the system over.

"The battery for this thing must be dead as hell." he muttered, pulling off the back panel, looking at the battery.

"Wait, the system has a battery?" Vista asked, earning a nod from the boy.

"In order to save games on this, you need a battery to power the memory, but you can also get a memory cart and transfer all of the save data onto it. There's an internal power drive, so all you need is a cord to power it up. There's plenty of accessories to it, including some arcade style controllers." he said, placing the cover back onto the battery port.

"That looks like a fun system to play...any good games on it?" Nepgear asked.

"Hehe, yes! Super Puzzle Fighter Turbo 2, if you like puzzle games of course. It has a lot of cool characters on it, a nice throw back to some older Sega Games. The Game Paradise is a fun ass shoot em up game, sort of like Gala Omega, but way cooler...that's one you have to play yourself." he said.

"Not just that, there are awesome fighter games...Pocket Fighter is one." Ann said, holding a stack of CD cases in her hands. The boy smiled, taking a hold of the cases.

"Dude, this is gonna be so much fun...I hope it works, because I'm gonna play the hell out of these." He said, looking at the games. Ann looked the laser gun she had found for the system, brushing some dirt from the front of it.

"I couldn't find Virtua Cop, but we have the gun at least. I found Darius Gaiden, and I know you love that one." Ann said, earning a grin from the boy.

"Thanks sis, I really appreciate it. Find anything else?" he asked, setting all of the disks aside.

"Nope, sadly I couldn't find anything...I did find this Super Famicom cartridge, but it has no tag on it." she said, handing him the gray cartridge. He frowned, looking it over.

"It's in poor condition, I'll be amazed if it even works...but it still a good find. Two retro consoles from our world, plenty of games to play and Vista got computer parts...I say this trip to Zoon District was a success. But I'm not leaving here without Panzer Dragoon II." Akira said, going over to the area Ann had been looking through.

"Good luck, I wasn't able to find anything...hey maybe if you dig in the ground, you'll find a bunch of cartridges!" she said, earning a laugh from the boy.

"If I find a copy of E.T. here I will fucking destroy it."

"Not as bad as Superman 64, now that's a game that needs to die!" Ann replied, earning a laugh from the boy.

"I feel so left out. Normally I would be giving my opinion on games, but this all so foreign to me." Nepgear said, earning a giggle from Vista, who was taking apart another CPU.

"Aw, you'll find out all of the hidden gems soon enough Nepgear, I'll teach you all about Sega and the awesome games on it. After all, I'm the best person to ask, seeing as I have every Sega Dreamcast game in my collection." Ann said. Akira pulled a leather bag from the bottom of the pile, knocking over several other appliances.

"She's right Junior, I have an amazing collection with the Saturn, but Ann was the bigger Dreamcast girl. You have any Nintendo or Sony based questions, I can answer them." he said, looking inside the bag.

"What did you find?" Vista asked, brushing some dirt off her dress. She had already packed all of the stuff she had found, placing them in her storage.

"A bunch of Sega Saturn games...some of these look broken...holy shit, Panzer Dragoon Saga! This is a fucking awesome find!" he cried out, pulling out the game case. He opened it, quickly checking all of the discs.

"Now that's a good find, Noire better get ready for late nights, because this one is not gonna quit until he beats that one." Ann said, earning a chuckle from the boy.

"We should get going...I doubt we're gonna find anything else in here." he said, stuffing all of the games into the leather bag. He brushed the dirt off, before placing it in his inventory. He did the same for the console he had found, and the controllers.

"So, what are we gonna do once we get back home? Just hang around?" Ann asked, earning a frown from Akira.

"Sadly, we can't relax here. I've become a good agent in Lastation's guild, not just because of my hard work but because I take it seriously. I expect you to do the same sis." Akira said sternly, earning a sigh from the girl.

"I was kinda hoping for a break, not just jumping into work. I don't think I'm up for all of the monster hunting stuff." she said. He rolled his eyes, glancing back to the two CPUs.

"What are you gonna do? Just head home?" he asked.

"I am...I've been working on an updated security system, since Noire is gonna launch those satellites this weekend, I want to make sure the Servers are secured so we don't loose any sensitive information. We don't need a repeat of what happened here." Vista said.

"I'll be heading back to Planeptune. I want to fix up the Dreamcast and getting it in working order. If I do fix it, I'll come over and we can play something." Nepgear said.

"Cool, I'll fix up the Saturn and get it ready for playing...I got plenty of games for it now. You know, I'm glad we came here...I haven't felt so close to home in awhile. But now I've got my sister, and these games." he said happily.

"Hurray for plot convenience!" Nepgear cried happily, earning a glare from the others.

"Junior, you aren't Neptune, so don't say stuff like that...doesn't sound right." Akira said, earning a frown from the girl.

"I just...wanted to be like my sister."

"I'm just kidding! Come on, smile! You look better that way...anyway let's get back to Leanbox. I'm sure Noire is already annoyed that we've been gone for two weeks." he said, earning a nod from his sister.

Once they had returned to Leanbox, everyone split up, heading their own separate ways. Nepgear bid farewell to her friends, flying off to the distant Planeptune, while Vista walked toward the basilicom. This left Akira and Ann alone at the Airboat station waiting for the next boat bound for Lastation. Once they were on it, they found a window seat and sat down, taking a bit of a break.

"I'm happy with how far you've come sis. You'll be a keyblade master in no time!" he said happily, earning a nod from his sister.

"Hey Akira...about heading home...is there a possible way for us to do that..or are we stuck here forever?" she asked. The boy let out a sigh, glancing at the far wall. Several of the seats had been empty, since not a lot of people traveled between Lastation and Leanbox, well...not during the middle of the day anyway.

"Honestly, I don't know. I didn't tell you this because I didn't want to upset you but...the next portal to our world will be in 33 years. Histoire won't be able to open one any earlier, because our world won't be in position until then. I've already decided to stay here." he said.

"What? How can you make a choice like that? What about Mom and Dad? What about Takumi? You're other friends?" she snapped angrily, causing him to grit his teeth.

"Don't you think I know that? You weren't here when all of this happened! I literally dropped into this fucking world, I was lost and confused. Thankfully Noire agreed to let me stay in Lastation. Do you know how hard it was for me, knowing that I couldn't return home? That the only time I could successfully return was in an era where I would be 50 years old? Where everyone I know will be different, the world will be different and my parents would most likely be dead?" he called out. Ann crossed her arms, looking away from him.

"It doesn't matter, you should have made an effort to come home first and foremost."

"Oh yeah? What about the fact that two years passed in our world and a month passed by in ours? Do the math, what's 33 x 2? you would be 66 years old and our parents would be dead. So sorry if I decided to live my life here, besides I have friends here that I care about." he said, looking away from her.

Ann frowned, glancing at her brother. She wasn't expecting him to react that way, but now that she knew the reasons...she understood what he meant. Perhaps it was a good choice to just live his life in this dimension. 33 years was a long wait, and now that it had been discovered that time passed differently between worlds, there was no way he could return home, not when he would be nearing his seventies. He had friends here, a girlfriend and was able to head anywhere he wanted without a single thought. She herself was different...she valued friendship and family more than anything, but now that she had found herself in the same situation, she didn't know exactly what she would do. She heard the boy sigh, shifting his gaze toward her.

"Listen, I'm sorry Annie. You don't know how hard it has been for me dealing with all of this stuff. I wanted to see you so badly, to I could at least get a sense of normalcy. But after awhile, I just started thinking...maybe it's better if I didn't see you at all."

"Why would you say something like that?" she asked, a look of hurt on her face.

"Because I didn't want to hurt you, or the others. I thought, maybe if I just stayed here, that you would just forget me. I could live my life in peace and now have to worry about anything. But now that you're here with me, I don't know what to do. I guess all I can do is train you to use your keyblade so that you can fight if needed." he said firmly.

"I have to tell you something...something you are probably not going to believe. The time I spent searching for you...mom and dad weren't involved at all." she said, causing him to look at her oddly.

"What...what do you mean by that?"

"I lied alright? The search, them worrying...it was all a lie. The real reason why they didn't search for you was because they forgot you, like you didn't exist. But I never forgot, and you know why I didn't?" she asked curiously.

"Because of the keyblade?" he asked curiously. She nodded her head, biting her lower lip.

"Let's just say...I knew about the keyblade for awhile. About a month passed when you suddenly disappeared, and these shadow things started appearing in our world. I tried to defend myself against them, and the keyblade just flashed into my hand. The people didn't know what to do against them, but I had the key to defeating them. I ended up falling into a stasis like sleep for two years."

"Stasis? What does that even mean?" he asked.

"I don't know...all I remember is getting the keyblade, fighting off this big ass shadow thing and then falling sleep. When I woke up, it was in that platform place, the Dive to the Heart, then I woke up here. So you see...I didn't search for you at all...in fact no one did, except Takumi and Shiina. No one else even remembered you." she said.

The boy hummed to himself, lowering his gaze to the floor. He didn't know exactly why he had disappeared from the world. But if that was true, then that meant he had been completely erased from his home world. Now that Annie had shown up as well, she was in his position. The people they knew didn't remember them because their entire existence had been literally warped into another world. But if that was the case, then why did Takumi and Shiina remember him? Did that mean they too were Keyblade wielders?

" _ **Attention all passengers! We are now approaching Lastation, prepare to disembark the vessel! We are now Approaching Lastation, prepare to disembark the vessel!"**_

"Well, here's our stop." he said, getting ready to stand up.

"Aren't you mad at me? For lying to you and your friends?" Ann asked, taking a hold of his hand. He shrugged, turning to face the blue eyed girl.

"Not really. It isn't exactly hard to figure out why you did it, I mean who would believe you? Other than me that is. I want a full explanation of this of course, it may help with why we were brought here. I don't have much information about this." he replied, earning a nod from her.

"If I remember correctly, Vert said you mentioned something about a CPU bringing you here, but wasn't any of the ones from this time period."

"Yeah, it was a CPU from eras past...way before the current CPUs. I believe it may be the CPU of a place named Tari...it was the only name that stuck out to me when I tried remembering. For some reason, the voice erases certain parts of your Dive, including the important parts, like you giving it consent to bring you here." he said, earning a sigh from his sister.

"Of course! It's like a typical RPG story line, the main characters have selective amnesia and the stuff they forget is often times the most important stuff. And it comes back when you don't need it, only to disappear when you do. Jesus, we really screwed the pooch this time." she said, earning a chuckle from the boy.

"I wouldn't say so. We're in a world where we can be anything we want. There's magic here, and uber powerful goddesses who can get power from the people. I mean, nothing can really go wrong here can it?" he asked, earning a giggle from the girl.

"That's true...hey, will you tell me more about Noire? Like how exactly you two met?" she asked.

"Sure, it all started on the day I dropped into this world." he said.

As they walked through the streets of Lastation, Akira and Ann spoke, though it was mostly the boy, showing her the locales in the city. He was also telling her everything that had happened during his month in the Hyper Dimension. Meeting Noire was the funniest part of his story, since he had literally dropped on top of her. She had also wanted to meet the Lowee Twins, since he spoke so highly of them. He promised to take her to Lowee when he had the chance.

They entered the basilicom not long after. They briefly stopped at the front desk to speak with Kei before heading upstairs. Ann had been dying to take a shower, mostly because she had skipped on her chance to do so in Leanbox. She had already been assigned a bedroom in the basilicom, the day after they had returned from Planeptune. She bid her brother goodbye for the time being, ducking into her room. The boy headed to his own to grab a shower for himself.

Once he had, he got dressed in a set of his usual attire, and started walking toward Noire's office. He was sure the Lastation CPU was busy with her usual work. She had been texting him frequently asking when he would return, but he only told her he would get back when he got back. He reached the large oak doors of her office, and he brushed his hair down a bit, since it was still a bit wet from his shower. Taking a deep breath, he walked into the office, or...tried to since it was locked. He frowned, pressing his ear against the door.

"Humming...she's cosplaying again. Well at least she locked the door this time. But that ain't gonna stop me." he said, summoning his keyblade. With a single tap from the mythical key shaped weapon, the door became unlocked. He smirked, walking into the office.

It was in a stay of disarray, something that happened when the goddess was in the midst of a new outfit. He saw various skirts tossed about, some fabric being spread out on her bed. The girl herself was looking at herself in the mirror, wearing what can only be described as lingerie. Akira smirked, holding back his blush as much as he could.

"Hey Noire, finally took my advice eh?" he asked, causing her to turn around. Her eyes widened in shock as she looked at the boy.

"A-Akira...AAAHHH!"

" _Black Lacy bra, check, black lacy panties, check. Matching black garter belts, double check, cute black stockings, triple check. The reaction on her face...priceless."_

"Get out you perv! How did you even get in here? I locked the fucking door!" she screamed, grabbing her bedsheets, holding them over her body as a makeshift cover.

"First off, there's no door in this world that I can't open. I got a keyblade, second, why cover up? You're my girl, so I want to see you like that. You look amazing, your skin tone goes perfectly with that cloth you chose." he said. She blushed brightly, looking away from him.

"You...you really think so?"

"Would I lie to you?" he asked. She narrowed her eyes, giving him a pout.

"Yes...you lied to me when you were hiding those cookies that went missing a couple weeks back." she replied.

"I'm sorry, those cookies were amazing. Even better that my beautiful girlfriend was talented enough to make them." he said, walking up to her. She hugged the sheets closer to her, suddenly feeling naked in front of the boy.

"A-Akira, I'm not r-ready for this. I mean...we've only been dating two weeks, we haven't even kissed yet." she said, earning a chuckle from the boy.

"I'm not here to have sex with you, if that's what you mean. I just wanted to help you out, I know how much cosplaying means to you, so I wanted to lend a hand. I do happen to know the art of sowing, so I can help out with that if you want."

"It's fine...I guess I'll just get dressed." she said, reaching for her normal attire. She took a hold of her skirt, stepping into it and pulling it up to her waist, fastening it on. She reached behind her back, frowning a bit when she couldn't reach her bra clasp.

"Here, I got it." the boy said, unfastening the garment. She flushed brightly, holding her hand over it so it wouldn't fall.

"Thanks, mind checking my emails? Don't look over here, or I will kill you." she said. He shook his head, walking over to her desk, sneaking a peek with her knowing. He blushed brightly, a grin on his face.

" _Hehe, I saw side boob. Won't be long until I see the whole thing."_

As soon as he got to the desk however, he heard the phone start to ring. Finding it a bit odd, he sat down in Noire's chair, accessing her computer while grabbing a hold of the phone, placing it to his ear.

"Thank you for calling Dominoes Pizza, our current specials are two medium, one topping pizzas for 7.99, one large, three topping pizza for 9.99 and one large, three topping pizza, with a side order of breadsticks and a two liter bottle of Nowa Cola for 19.99, please stay on the line, we will be on with you shortly." he said, in the best monotone he could. He pressed the speaker, holding back his chuckle.

" _What the hell? I wasn't calling a pizza place! I want to speak with Noire you fuck!"_

Noire looked up at the sound of Blanc's voice. She was busy securing her dress to herself, making sure the black buttons were secured while making sure her breasts were fully covered by her top. Akira held his finger over his lips, as he cleared his throat.

"Thank you for calling Dominoes pizza, this is Steve, will this be a pick up or a delivery?" he asked.

" _Neither, I want to speak with Noire, the CPU of Lastation. It is an urgent matter."_

"Hmm...alright then, a large pepperoni, with extra cheese and bacon, will that be all tonight ma'am?"

" _You son of a bitch! Do you have cotton in your ears or are you just fucking with me?"_

"Alright then, a side order of our famous Garlic Bread Twists, an order of Chicken Tenders and a bottle of Nowa Cola. That will be 34 credits and 45 cents...will that be cash or credit?"

" _Oh my goddess, what the hell are you...34 credits...you know that doesn't sound like a bad deal. Those Bread Twists sound interesting an...wait...fuck, listen here you asshat, put Noire on the line right fucking now, or I swear I'll cut your ass into chunks!"_

"Listen lady, you're the one who called here. Don't cop an attitude with me! I'm just trying to do my motherfucking job!" he said firmly, earning a growl from the Loweean Goddess.

" _I'm gonna unscrew your head and shit down your neck if you don't put Noire on the line asshole! Jeez, what kind of people does she have working in that shit hole?"_

"That's it, I'm getting my supervisor." Akira said, pressing the hold button. He waved Noire over, who had a small smirk on her face. She licked her lips, pressing the call button again.

"Ahem, this is Janice speaking on behalf of my employee Steve. I hear you've been giving him some trouble ma'am. If there is an issue, then please feel free to explain it to me in detail." she said, making her voice sound a bit lower than normal.

" _For fuck sakes! I am not trying to order Pizza! I just want to speak with the patron goddess!"_

"Hmm...are you sure about that? Are you sure you don't want pizza? Because your request is as clear as a blast of wind from Howard Stern's ass." Akira said, causing Noire to burst into laughter.

" _Akira you fucking piece of shit! You had me going there, seriously though...I have to speak with Noire, it's really serious."_

"I know, I've had my fun, she's all yours." he said, getting off the seat, allowing the goddess to take over. He decided to start picking up all of the skirts and other garments the girl had tossed around the room. Once he folded them all, he placed them back in their proper drawers. He grabbed one of the dresses, hanging it up on one of the hangers.

"What? You're kidding? I thought that stuff was hidden away?" Noire cried out, causing the boy to stop what he was doing. He didn't hear the exchange, but the look on Noire's face was one of concern.

"Alright, I'll head to Lowee right away. Luckily Akira and Ann made it back from Leanbox, so we'll be able to get some extra muscle. We'll be there when we can." she said, hanging up the call.

"Something wrong?" he asked, earning a nod from the ravenette.

"Turns out someone got their hands on the White Titan, it was a mech that was hidden away by the goddesses after their completion. They were supposed to be a last resort weapon, but seeing as someone found the Green Titan, I knew it wouldn't be long until someone stole one of the other ones." She said firmly. He frowned, glancing at the other clothes still around the room.

"Is the Black Titan well safeguarded?" he asked curiously, earning a smirk from Noire.

"Duh, you actually think I would put the controller for that in a place a little kid could grab it? The controller for that mech is on my person at all times." she said, showing him the back of her glove, where the white half orb was.

"I thought those were for aesthetic purposes. I didn't think you actually put them there." he said, a look of admiration on his face. She smiled.

"Of course, there's no better place for something of that caliber than on me. Now come on, we have to fly to Lowee as soon as we can. I know you most likely wanted to rest but we can't avoid this."

"It's fine, any time I spend with you is important to me, you know that." he said, giving her a wink.

 _ **xxx**_

"Wow, so this is Lowee? You weren't kidding when you said it looked like a level in Mario Maker." Ann said, looking around the nation of the north. Thanks to her brother, she had been well prepared for the cold weather, then again her usual attire had been more than enough.

"Stick close, it's really easy to get lost in this city, especially with all of the interesting shops." He said, earning a nod from the blonde. She looked toward the Lastation CPUs, who were both walking close to each other, glancing around at the locals.

"Um Noire, how are you and Uni not cold? Your dresses offer no cover whatsoever?" she asked.

"The cold doesn't bother us, we've trained ourselves for any environment. We could offer you the same training if you'd like, you are a citizen of Lastation after all." the raven haired goddess said.

"Oh, I'll teach her how to use a gun! I finally got Akira past the disassembly stage." Uni said cheerfully, earning a nod from the boy.

"I haven't done it blindfolded yet, but I'm getting really close." he said. Ann gave him a curious look, not expecting him to know anything about guns.

It wasn't long before they reached the large castle on the hill. Akira was already aware of the twins and what they were going to do, so he had grabbed some distance from the others, just in case. Noire wasn't at all prepared and Uni looked ready do jump if needed. It was Uni who knocked on the door. It slowly opened, revealing the Oracle of the nation, Mina Nishizawa.

"Oh, hello everyone. Thank you for coming by so quickly." she said, allowing them to step into the foyer.

"It wasn't an issue Mina. We're just worried that Blanc, Rom and Ram will go after that robot on their own. They haven't left yet have they?" Noire asked.

"Not yet, they're waiting for your arrival. I'll take you to her chamber." the blue haired woman said, leading them up the hallway.

"So, remember how Kei is the Oracle of Lastation, handling all of the workload for the Noire when she isn't in the nation? Mina here does the same for Blanc. She's also a magic teacher in the local school and the personal caretaker of Rom and Ram, the CPU Candidates of Lowee." Akira said.

"Wow, she seems like a busy woman then." she replied.

"I don't believe we've met miss. Are you perhaps Akira's younger sister?" Mina asked curiously. Ann gave her a smile.

"That's right. My name is Ann Takamaki, it's nice to meet you Miss Mina."

"The pleasure is all mine, really. You're brother speaks quite a lot about you during our lessons. His magic has grown quite a bit during the last few weeks. Rom and Ram adore him as well."

"Heh, yeah...they adore pissing me off with their pranks. Last time I was here, I ended up doing the Ice Bucket challenge...I'm not at all comfortable without them being by my side." he said.

"I assure you Akira, you have no need to worry. The twins haven't had the time to set up anything. I've made sure of it." Mina said, reaching the door to Blanc's office. She opened the door, allowing them entree.

However as soon as they stepped into the office, a piercing scream filled the room, courtesy of Ann, who had just gotten soaked with ice water. She let out another anguished scream touching her face with her hands.

"My make up! It took me twenty minutes to get all of this right! Who the hell is responsible for this?" she screamed, hey keyblade into her hand, holding it rather tightly.

"Wow Ram, you were right! She got really mad."

"I told you! Fresh Meat is always the best to mess with."

"Rom, Ram...you really shouldn't set up things like this." Akira said, trying his hardest not to laugh. A single glare from his sister was enough to shut him up.

"I agree with him. I apologize for them Miss Ann, I'll take you to the rest room so you can dry off. You two better apologize to her when she returns, you hear me?" Mina asked, earning nods from the two. Ann sighed, following the oracle out of the room, leaving wet footprints upon the marble floors. The others kept walking into the office, seeing Blanc completely absorbed into her computer.

"Now I see the reason why they were able to set this up. Blanc is totally immersed." Noire said, folding her arms over her chest.

"She's probably tracking the whereabouts of that bot. That about right Blanc?" Akira asked, waving his hand in front of her face. She blinked a couple times, turning to face them.

"Oh, sorry about that. Did you say something important?" she asked.

"Yeah, were you tracking the whereabouts of that bot?" the boy asked. She shook her head, looking back at the screen.

"I was actually finishing up my latest novel. With the satellite information me and Vert developed, it was rather easy to find the Titan. It's located at the base of the Loweean River Valley." she said. Akira's eyes widened in shock.

"No way, isn't that where the Blizzard Cocoa Trees are grown?"

"Yes that's right. It seems the ones doing this wish to take over the orchard, not just that, they're faces you should be familiar with." Blanc said, hitting the control key on her computer, pulling up an image on screen. Akira hissed in annoyance, his eyes landing on the familiar green haired woman.

"Underling, and Trick too...how the hell did they even get access to the White Titan's controller?" He asked.

"That is a good question. I remember the treaty we signed during the early stages of the console war. We all agreed never to resort to using Military Force of that caliber. The controllers fell to the oracles at the time. Histoire has the one for Planeptune, I have the one for Lastation, and Leanbox's controller was hidden deep in Zoon District, what happened to yours?" Noire asked. Blanc bowed her head, a frown on her face.

"I...sold it on Nbay." she said.

"I'm sorry? What did you just say?" Uni asked, unable to understand what the brown haired goddess had said. She slammed her fists onto her desk, gritting her teeth in anger.

"I sold it on Nbay alright? I forgot what the hell the controller did, so I thought it was just faulty hardware that some one could make better use of. I had completely forgotten what the Titan's controller looked like, it's been over three hundred years since I last saw it!" she screamed.

"Hey, it's alright...we all make mistakes every once and awhile. Um...how much did it sell for?" Akira asked.

"I don't know...a hundred credits?"

"Oh that's pretty bad, I wouldn't have let it go for less than three hundred, maybe three and a half if I knew what it was." he said, stroking his chin. He of course missed the deadly glare the Loweean Goddess was giving him.

"A-anyway...we're all here so what exactly would you like us to do?" Noire asked, earning a sigh from Blanc.

"I want you all to help me shut it down. Since we all agreed on never using Military force to gain share energy, I find it pointless to have something of that caliber still being active. So if we could destroy it, it would make me feel better at night." she said.

"That's easy. However, it took all of the candidates and myself to bring down the Green Titan, do you think we could get more reinforcements? Or will we be fine on our own?" Akira asked.

"It should be fine, but I've already alerted Neptune and Vert in case we can't handle it. They'll be on standby until I let them know." Blanc said.

"Okay then, enough sitting around! I've been looking for a way to get my pent up anger out. I won't be able to beat Arfoire, but Underling should be enough for now." Noire said happily.

"I'm gonna aim for that fuckin pervert Trick, no way I'm letting him wrap his disgusting tongue around my cute little sisters." Akira said, hugging Rom and Ram tightly.

"I'll work on Sniping then, we'll need to focus on taking down the Titan, and we won't be able to do that if they're riding our asses all the time. This will be cakewalk." Uni said, a grin on her face.

"Awesome, let's find my sister and head out! I'm excited to see just how she'll handle a battle like this." Akira said, clenching his fist tightly.

"Hey Mister Akira, I have a question for you and Noire." Rom said, earning looks from the two.

"Go ahead sweetie, is something bothering you?" Noire asked, kneeling down to her level.

"Well, you two are boyfriend and girlfriend right? That means you two wrestle at night, right?" Ram asked.

"Yeah, Ram told me that boys and girls wrestle when they love each other. Then they have a baby, does that mean you two have a baby now?" Rom asked.

"What the fuck? Blanc what are you teaching them?" Akira snapped, a flush on his face.

"I'm not teaching them shit! Rom, Ram where did you get this information from?" the brown haired woman asked, an angry look on her face.

"From your laptop!" Ram cried, sprinting toward the door, pulling her sister along.

"You little shits!" Blanc cried, running after her siblings. Akira cleared his throat, looking at his girlfriend who was still blushing brightly.

"Hey, just ignore them alright? They're kids, they don't know what they're talking about." he said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Noire didn't say anything, she just brushed his hand off, walking toward the exit.

"Noire...are you alright?" Uni asked, causing her to stop. Her pigtails shook slightly, and she turned around, her face flushing crimson.

"I'm fine. Totally fine, I'm not thinking about babies or anything, nope! Not at all...we should go fight this titan, I need to get this pent up aggression out." she said.

"Hey, you know what gets aggression out right?" Akira asked, causing Noire to scream. She ran out of the office, almost slipping on the water that had been left behind from the previous prank.

"What the hell? I was gonna say breaking stuff, the hell she run off for?" Akira asked, glancing at Uni who just shook her head.

"You are a real piece of work, you know that?" she asked.

"What? What the hell did I do? I haven't done shit and now suddenly I'm the enemy. Christ, females are so hard to understand."

 _ **xxx Omake xxx**_

"Wow, so this is Leanbox?" Ann asked, taking a look around the green themed nation. Akira frowned, remembering what happened the last time he had been here.

"Leanbox is the second largest nation in Gamindustri and one of the more recently formed. It was formed after Lastation, and in our world would represent the Xbox line of consoles." he said, glancing at his phone screen. He had been texting Vista for the last hour, letting her know that he was going to be in town. Nepgear followed along, glancing at all of the locales.

"I'm happy to be back in Leanbox. I'll be able to take a good look around now that we aren't fighting to free our sisters. There's a store that sells retro games near the Basilicom, we might be able to find spare parts there." Nepgear said, earning a nod from Akira.

"Um Akira, would you mind explaining to me what the hell you're doing on a billboard?" Ann asked, causing the boy to stop. He glanced up, seeing his image on a large billboard, along with 5pb and the rest of the band. He smiled warmly, remembering the concert.

"You aren't gonna believe this shit. One of my friends here is an idol known as 5pb, during her last concert, she had her guitar stolen, so I ran after the thief and got it back. Her lead guitarist had gotten shot, so she asked me to substitute for him." he said.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course! He even went as far as remixing one of 5pb's songs, and sung one of his own. The crowd totally loved it, and 5pb even made him an honorary band member. He's supposed to be on her next album." Nepgear said, earning a sigh from the boy.

"That was supposed to be a secret Junior. I haven't told anyone else other than you and Uni." he said, earning a blush from the girl.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you didn't want anyone to know about it." she said, earning a chuckle from the boy.

"It's fine, it was gonna come out anyway...especially with that thing up there." he said, glancing back at the picture. He remembered having taken a few after the concert was over, but he didn't think it was for a billboard of that size. He hummed to himself, patting his chest.

"Do I look fat in that picture?" he asked.

"What? Why are you asking me that?" Ann asked, a look of shock on her face.

"Sis you know you were the one who helped me with my style and shit. You wanted to be a model after all...just be honest." he said. She sighed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You look fine, a lot skinnier than before. Most likely from fighting monsters right?" she asked, earning a nod from the boy.

"Indeed, honestly I don't care. I just wanted to see your expression, well Leanbox Mansion is this way. Vista is already waiting for us so we shouldn't keep her waiting."

 _ **xxx**_

"Big sis, are you sure he's gonna like this?" Vista asked, glancing over at her sister who was busy playing her game. She glanced over her shoulder, giving her a smile.

"Of course! You are a Leanbox CPU, embrace yourself and your breasts and I assure you, he will fall in love with you."

The blonde candidate looked at herself in the full length mirror, a smile on her face. Instead of her usual dress, she was wearing something different. It was a bright green sundress, with white ruffles on it. It was strapless, and accented her chest quite a bit. She was also wearing a pair of white knee length stockings, which had bright green garters on them, along with matching black boots. Her hair was also straightened, two small pigtails were held up by silky green hair ties. Over all, she looked very beautiful.

She had done this in order to tell her feelings to the black haired boy. It wasn't a secret that she had gotten feelings for him. From the moment they had met in Leanbox, to even fighting against Arfoire. She was head over heels for him. The only thing that was stopping her was the fact that he was in a relationship with Noire.

It made her feel bad that she was trying to steal him away from another woman. But she couldn't keep these feelings hidden for long. Vert had been talking to her, and helping her settle her feelings out for the boy. Or rather, she had been showing her how to attract him. She had gone out and bought her plenty of dresses, taught him several things that would make boys swoon, she had even given her a test by sending her out to the mall for some milk. She didn't think so many teenage boys and even some older men would hit on her.

"I'm nervous Vert...what if he rejects me?" she asked. Vert sighed, turning on her AFK mode, standing up from her seat. She stood in front of her little sister, giving her a firm look.

"Vista, you are a beautiful young woman. There is no way a man like him would dare turn you down. I mean look at you, you are my little sister after all. You look absolutely gorgeous!" she said, earning a blush from the girl.

"I know...but you know he's dating Noire, and he seemed very set on being with her and her alone." she said, a frown on her face.

"Oh phooey, don't you know this is Hyperdimension Neptunia? In a world where mostly women inhabit it, it is perfectly fine for one man to date multiple women, I've seen it before after all." she said absentmindedly, earning a curious look from the younger blonde.

"Um sis, what are you talking about? Are you breaking the forth wall? You can do that? I thought only Neptune could!" she said, a look of shock on her face.

"Oh no sweetheart, anyone can do it. We just choose not to." she said, giving her sister a smile. There was a knock at the door, urging the blonde CPU to answer it. It of course was Chika, who had an annoyed look on her face.

"My dearest Vert, it seems that...boy...has returned and is asking for you."

"Ah yes, let them in. They've actually come here to train on Zoon District, but I asked them beforehand to speak with me...we'll be waiting in the living room." she said, earning a nod from the oracle. As soon as the door closed, Vert turned to face her sister.

"Remember what I told you. Show off your feminine charm, lower that dress a bit to show off some cleavage, sweep your hair a lot, show off some underarm, boys like that...and if you need to, hug his arm a bit. You got your mints?"

"Mhmm." the girl said, shaking the small box of ice breakers.

"Perfume?"

"Planeptune Magnifique." Vista said, spraying herself a bit. Vert smiled brightly, hugging her sister.

"I'm so proud of you!" she said happily.

"What the hell is taking so long?" Ann asked, looking a bit annoyed. She just wanted to start her training, mostly because Chika had pissed her off. Akira looked away from the Leanbox One S, giving his sister a smile.

"Vert is known as the Gamer Goddess, so she'll most likely be playing something at the moment. Vista however is more open and actually does all of the work Vert doesn't." he said.

"Wouldn't that make Vert have more time for gaming though?"

"Yeah true...but Vert does work when she really has to. Vista really enjoys it though. She's really good with computers too." Nepgear added. She was holding the gift box in her hands, which contained the newly repaired Phosphorous.

The living room door opened a second later, causing everyone to go silent. Vert stepped into the room first, having a small proud smile on her face, something that made Akira a bit uneasy. Vista walked in a second later, causing him to give her a once over.

" _What the hell? She isn't wearing her favorite dress...she went on and on about how she loved it. She does look nice in that one, but I feel her normal dress is even cuter."_ he thought to himself.

"It's nice to see you again Akira, Nepgear. I assume you must be Akira's younger sister, Ann Takamaki, correct?"

"That's me. It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Vert, Lady Vista. Akira has told me quite a lot about the both of you." she said, giving them a polite bow.

"He has? Good things I hope. Anyway, the reason why I asked for you all to come here is because I would like to discuss Zoon District a bit. I actually have a bit of a mission for you." she said, earning a curious look from the three.

"A mission? What would you like us to do Vert?"

"Well Nepgear, the Green Titan wasn't the only thing the Leanbox Military hid there. There is actually quite a lot of other things hidden there, nothing dangerous of course."

"Is it an Army of Robots Vert? Because that would be totally awesome if it was." Akira said, a grin on his face.

"Well, Vista has more information on that...don't you?" Vert said, pushing the girl forward. She swallowed hard, looking at the floor.

"Um...yeah. I-It was a-an army of cybernectic s-soldiers c-created to fight a-along side the t-titan." she said nervously.

"Vista...are you feeling alright? You never stutter, is something bothering you?" Akira asked, concern washing over him. She looked up, a blush on her face.

"N-nothing is w-wrong Akira...honest!" she said.

"Hmm...do would you mind if I talked with you for a second?" Ann asked. Vista bit her lower lip, following after the taller girl. Once outside, she turned to face the CPU Candidate.

"Do you have a thing for my brother?" she asked.

"What...I...no. I don't! I can't! He's dating Noire after all."

"It's a yes or no question Lady Vista, do you love my brother or not?" she asked. She sighed, giving her a nod.

"I do...but it's so hard. Now I'm a nervous wreck around him, when I was able to speak with him not that long ago."

"I understand. My brother is a likable person, but you have to know his morals are a bit...old. He believes in being faithful to a single girl. That's mostly because of the laws in our world, but I'm sure the laws of this world are different. Instead of pursing a relationship with him, speak with Noire first. That's my recommendation at least."

"That is true...I should speak with Noire since she's his girlfriend...alright then, I'll do that." Vista replied, earning a smile from her fellow blonde.

"Perfect. Might I say this dress looks amazing on you Lady Vista, it shows off quite a lot of your charm, but aren't you a bit exposed? I mean your boobs are bigger than mine, I would never show them off like that." Ann said, glancing at her chest. Vista lifted her dress a bit, a blush on her face.

"Big sis said I should attract Akira with my feminine charm." she said. Ann shook her head, disbelief written on her face.

They all resumed their conversation as soon as the two girls returned. They had also gotten more information on the army of cyborgs that they now had to destroy, thankfully none of them were activated so it made it much easier to deal with. They had decided to do that the following day, since they wanted to explore more of Leanbox.

"Wait, before anything else...I wanted to give you this Vista. As a gift of friendship." Nepgear said, handing her the box.

"Are you sure? It isn't even my birthday." the girl said. Akira chuckled, shaking his head.

"Trust me Vista, you want to open that box."

She nodded, pulling the green ribbon off the box. She pulled the lid off, gasping at what was inside. She took a hold of the device, looking it over.

"Is this...Phosphorous?" she asked.

"Yup, I was able to recover all of the parts and fix him up using Planeptune tech. His memory chip wasn't damaged, and I was able to give him some neat upgrades. Go on, I'm sure he's dying to see you again." the girl said. Vista nodded, pressing the power button on the bottom of the device. It glowed a brilliant green, an almost silent whirling being heard as it lifted off from her hand.

" _Lady Vista, it's so good to see you again! I've missed you quite a lot!"_

"Phosphorous! I've missed you so much! I thought you were dead!" the girl cried, hugging the device tightly.

" _I can never truly die Lady Vista. Although I did miss being hugged by you, my sensors are up and running, and I am able to feel things like warmth now."_ it said, causing the girl to squeal.

"Nepgear, this is the best gift anyone could have given me. Thank you so much! You're my best friend forever!' the girl said, hugging the Planeptune Candidate tightly.

"You're...welcome...Vista." she choked out.

"Hey Akira, what do you think of Vista?" Ann asked, earning a curious look from her brother.

"She's my friend, reminds me a lot of you growing up. Whenever you got into that Sega phase and needed to collect some Dreamcast games." he said. She flushed, shaking her head.

"That's not what I meant...I mean...as a woman, how do you see her?"

"She's pretty, has a nice personality and she's really sweet. But you know I can't think of her like that...I've got a girlfriend." he said firmly.

"Yeah I know, but wouldn't you like two girlfriends?"

"Ann are you trying to hook me up?" he asked curiously. She turned around, not wanting to face him.

"Not at all..I'm just asking...anyway let's explore Leanbox! I want to see what this city has to offer!" she cried out.

"Oh, I'll give you all a tour! If there's anyone who knows Leanbox its the CPU Candidate!" Vista said happily.

" _I have various maps loaded within my systems. I guide you through all of the hotspots."_ Phosphorous said happily.

"Awesome! Can we go to the retro game store first? I wanna find spare parts for the system I salvaged."

"Sure, I know which one you are talking about! Just leave it to me!" Vista said happily. She glanced over to Akira, who just gave her a bright smile. She flushed brightly, leading them out of the room.

" _Oh, why does he have to be so damn cute?"_


	19. The White Titan

**A/N:**

 **Celestial: Hey guys, I felt the need to do a double post for this story...I just felt like adding two chapters instead of one, seeing as I will be leaving it without an update for awhile. I might post the last two chapters tomorrow for all of you to read, so I do hope you look forward to more update when the time comes. I've got to work the plot out a bit, regarding some Zero Dimension plot points, as well as some story elements for the original arc that will come after it. After that, I might end it or continue the shenanigans that happen within the Hyper Dimension. I hope you all like this story and its omake, do leave a review if you do.**

 **ps: for some fucking reason it's cold as all hell up in New Hampshire, so that means the fall is kicking off with a great start, sadly for me it won't be fun seeing as it is in fact cold. But hey, that means it'll be winter soon, meaning Christmas, meaning presents...there's Danganronpa V3 and Pokemon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, which I have been spoiler free on by the way, I haven't seen a single goddamn trailer for it, so don't start with me now...have fun with the new new chapter!**

Hyperdimension Neptunia Hearts

Chapter 18

The White Titan

Having taken necessary precautions, Akira and his friends were now sitting half a klick away from the White Titan. Even with the distance between them, the looming figure of the giant mech was visible. It didn't look much different than the Green Titan, aesthetically, it had more armor around the chest and arms, and little around the legs. This one was equipped with two fifty BMG miniguns which were attached to its shoulders. The chest compartment was open, revealing the glistening white heads of various missiles, of which the calibers were unknown. It was a sleek white color, that made it almost impossible to see, if it wasn't for the brilliant blue glow of its eyes and mouth.

It was standing in front of the Blizzard Cocoa Tree orchard. The ice blue trees were all lined up, making a forest which was only cut off by the oak lacquered fences surrounding the property. A brilliant red barn stood proud near the west end of the orchard, and was no doubt the place the freshly picked Blizzard Cocoa beans were placed. There was also a small farm house which belonged to the owners, which had been forced to leave the property by Underling and Trick.

Akira had thankfully not been spotted by either Underling or Trick, who had a small gathering of mechanical monsters at their beck and call. From what Akira could tell, it was various upgraded versions of the regular R-4 units, DSTT's and M-3 Customs, which Uni had said were very dangerous to face in groups. They had four of each, and something that he didn't recognize at all.

It was a four legged mech that was a light blue in color, with a silver underside. It had two brilliant headlights, and something that looked akin to a head. It also looked to be grinning, so that meant it was a sentient monster. It had two large turret like guns on the top side of its body, which were sparking every so often. Trick seemed to be speaking to Underling about something, neither of them paying attention to their surroundings. It seemed as if they relied on their amassed troops to stand guard. Akira did see a few of the DSTT Units patrolling the orchard, so that meant there were more.

"Alright, I count at least eight DSTT units, along with six..maybe seven M-3 customs. The thing in the middle is what's bothering me." Uni muttered, lowering her rifle. Akira handed his binoculars to Noire who hummed as she glanced through them. He wondered if she was cold at all, seeing as they were all laying down in a snowbank.

"It looks like Planeptune tech, I remember several of those things going haywire back in the day, so they were discontinued...what were they called again? R41 something...I don't remember." the ravenette said, handing the binoculars to Blanc.

"Well, it seems like they subjugated this area. If we handle the small fry, we should be able to handle the titan well enough." Ann said, earning a chuckle from her brother.

"Ever the optimist aren't we sister dear? That robot is the biggest threat here, I fought one similar to it on my own and it almost killed me, twice! Handling the small fry may look like the best option, but with that thing riding our asses, we won't be able to do shit. Not to mention Trick and Underling are down there too, and they're a threat on their own." he said.

"I can tag him from here, thousand yards out, barely any wind, I can definitely do it." Uni said, flicking the safety off her rifle. He put a hand on the muzzle, lowering it a bit.

"Uh-uh...right now we've got the element of surprise...I say we keep it. We need to separate them and handle them on their own, I hate to say it, but Trick will be the easiest one to handle, for obvious reasons." he said, glancing at the twins who were throwing snowballs at each other, not far from where they were.

"Oh no! I am not using my sisters as bait!" Blanc snapped, glaring at the boy.

"What choice do we have Blanc? He isn't gonna do jack shit unless those two are present. Think of it this way, if you separate him from the others, we can handle Underling, after all the Titan is useless without the remote. Plus the twins can transform now, you three together should be able to handle him." Noire said, earning a defeated sigh from the Loweean CPU.

"You're right...but I don't fucking like it."

"Hmm...I got an idea. They don't know what Ann looks like, maybe we can pass her off as some poor soul who lost her way. That way they can be distracted. Me and Uni sneak around back, tag Underling while Noire handles the front defense. Blanc, you and the twins lead Trick away and when he's gone, we'll handle the last of the monsters...how does that sound?" Akira said, having used a stick to draw his plan of attack in the snow.

"Could work, except I don't feel comfortable going down there on my own." Ann said, earning a sigh from the boy.

"Well, I can't exactly go down there. Besides you got support magic, if they attack you can easily defend yourself until we get Underling and Trick out of the picture." he said.

"We've got movement, looks like civilians." Uni said, glancing through the scope of her gun. Akira stood up, taking a hold of the rifle, much to her dismay. He looked through the scope, eyes widening a bit.

"Seven, all of them are children...looks like Trick didn't waste time gathering up some toys to play with. They all look like tourists too, and from the looks of it, they're Planeptune kids." He said, noticing the mostly purple and pink outfits on some of the girls and boys.

"Ew gross! He's licking them, we have to do something sis, that's nasty!" Ram cried, having snagged the binoculars from her sister. Blanc grit her teeth, clenching her hand into a fist. Akira reacted first, aiming the rifle upward, letting out a burst of gunfire. The echoing was enough to make the kids scream in fear, causing everyone to start panicking.

"Move in, stick to the plan as best you can! Uni, you and I need to tag Underling as fast as we can." the boy said, earning a nod from the candidate. They ran down the side of the hill, mostly using the snow to slide down.

"The hell is going on? Who's firing?" Underling cried, clenching her sword tightly in her hand.

"I don't know dear, but all of my morsels are running away. Help me catch them!" Trick said, shooting his tongue toward one of the girls. She let out a scream as it wrapped around her body, lifting her off the ground, two boys were also snagged in his grasp, all of them trying to break free.

"Let them go you disgusting freak!" Ann cried, slamming her keyblade into Trick's face. He let out a scream of pain, his tongue unfurling from the children. Noire quickly swooped in, catching them in her grasp.

"You'll be safe now, I've got you." she said, giving them a wink.

"Wow, Lady Black Heart saved us!"

"You rock Lady Black Heart!"

"Thank you!"

Noire flushed a bit, as she set the kids down near the barn. She turned around in time to deflect a particle beam from one of the DSTT units. She smirked a bit, dashing toward it. She slashed the under side, sending it into the air.

"Volcano Dive!" she chanted, her blade glowed a brilliant orange as she slammed the creature into the ground, which violently erupted underneath it, destroying it on contact.

"Who the heck are you? And what's that in your hand?" Trick asked, holding his tongue defensively, as Ann got into a stance, holding her keyblade above her, almost like a katana.

"Sorry, but I'm not telling you squat." she cried. Trick shot his tongue at her, and she easily avoided it. One of the DSTT units dashed at her, attempting to ram into her. She easily dodged it, slamming the blunt end of Angelic Estria against it, sparks dancing around her.

"You aren't as strong as you seem...I've got you now!" Trick cried, once again aiming his tongue at the blonde. She easily jumped over it, spinning in mid air, her keyblade aimed at him.

"Swirling mist of Lastation, aid my endeavors, Fogra!" she chanted. A swirling white ball flashed at the tip of the blade, slamming right into Trick's face, causing a small wave of fog around him.

"Gah! I can't see anything! Just so you know, I can taste the air around me little lady, and I can taste my morsels!" the yellow creature cried, slamming his tongue into the blonde, sending her flying back into a snowbank.

"So, you wanted to face me again Boy? Don't you know you can't win against me?" Underling cried, smirking at Akira. He hissed in annoyance, due to his own rash action, he had been seen by the green haired woman, who now held onto the controller tightly.

"Just give it up Underling, you'll never win!" Uni cried, her rifle on her shoulder. She was keeping her eyes on the woman, while also glancing at her surroundings. Four DSTT units had been aiming their particle launchers at them, already charging the attacks.

"Linda! My name is Linda! I've been promoted you fucking pests! Fire all!" she cried, earning beeps of agreement from the DSTT units. The brilliant green beams shot outward, causing the two to duck back. Akira grabbed Uni's arm, pulling her back into the snowbank.

He quickly took a hold of her rifle, opening fire on the nearest monster. The bullets bounced off the reinforced iron plates, making him growl angrily. He took aim at the glowing eye, letting out a short burst. It fizzled slightly, a mechanical moan coming from it.

"Tch...Magic said these things were top of the line, don't go breaking ranks on me!" Underling cried angrily.

"Sorry, but your toys are going down! Strike Raid!" Akira cried, pulling his keyblade back. He threw it forward with all of his might, the golden blade spun through the air, slamming into the DSTT. He summoned it back into his hand, throwing it a second time, and then a third. He let go of Uni's rifle as he raced forward, light swirling from his blade.

"Don't let him near! Attack White Titan!" Underling cried, pressing the power button on the controller. The Titan started waking up, the large arms starting to slowly move.

"Final Judgment!" the boy cried, slashing through the monster, slamming his keyblade into Underling. She let out a pained cry as she flew back into a Blizzard Cocoa tree, almost snapping it in half. The controller fell out of her grasp, falling into the snow.

"Ha, this one is mine." the boy said, dashing toward the controller. As he was reaching for it, something pink wrapped around his leg, lifting him off the ground. He was thrown threw the air, being slammed into Noire who was about to use a powered up attack. The two landed in a heap on the ground.

"Did you forget about me?" Trick cried, a smirk on his face as he held up a wrapped up Ann, who was struggling to break free.

"A little help here?" she called out.

"I'm a little busy at the moment!" Blanc cried, slamming her hammer into the R4i-SDHC which she and the twins had been distracting for awhile. The smirk on Trick's face grew wider when he saw the Lowee Twins nearby.

"Alright, let's make a deal. I'll let this blonde hag go if you trade me those sweet little girls. I promise I won't hurt a hair on her head!" he said.

"Jesus! Akira quick, the slobber is going in my shirt!" Ann cried, trying her hardest not to be grossed out. The boy shook the snow off his head, holding his hand out to help Noire to her feet.

"Sweetheart, I need you to distract the Titan while I free my sister! Someone get that remote!" he cried, summoning his keyblade as he ran toward Trick.

"I got it!" Uni cried, running toward the remote, her shoes crunching loudly on the snow. She grabbed it from the ground, about to tuck it into her pocket when something zoomed past her, grabbing it from her hand.

It was a small black creature, resembling a weasel of sorts, with a sort of orange mask on its face. It let out a little chirp as it ran off, its claws giving it traction as it trekked through the snow.

"Hey! Come back here you little thief!" Uni cried, chasing after it.

"This plan could have gone better." Noire muttered dryly, brushing a strand of white hair over her ear. At least the small fry had been dealt with, so now all of the focus could be shifted onto the Titan itself. The giant mech tried taking a step forward, but she was easily able to push it back.

At least until Trick snagged her with his tongue. Somehow being able to keep Ann wrapped up, the yellow dinosaur like creature was able to slam her into the ground, hard enough to knock her out of her transformed state. She groaned a bit in pain, her head swimming a bit before she was tossed into another snowbank.

"Noire!" Akira cried, taking a punch to the face from Underling, who had regained her bearings.

"I've wanted to fight you for awhile boy. Heard you got stronger, let's see what you got!" she cried, aiming her sword at him. He reacted faster, clashing blades with her, pushing her back with ease.

The two of them got into a ferocious fight, each trying to incapacitate the other. Akira was able to get a few good jabs in, but she was always able to dodge them. Her body was glowing a bit, most likely the effects of another Stat Boosting drink. She aimed a slash at his neck which he easily parried. He spun around his heel, slashing at her back, only for her to dodge out of the way.

"You did get good, I'm impressed." she said.

"Of course, I train whenever I can, so I can defeat people like you! Lace Ribbon Dance!" he chanted, racing at her. He slashed his keyblade horizontally, driving his leg into her side. He went in for a downward slash, following it up with an uppercut. He jumped into the air, slamming his keyblade into her back.

"Guh! Bastard!" Underling cried, pushing her face away from the snow covered ground. Akira didn't stop there. He held his hand up, a bright light forming in his palm.

"Ruinra!" he cried, the orb of neutral magic flew outward, slamming into the woman, sending her flying back.

"Tanzerin Trombe!" Blanc cried, swinging her hammer with all of her strength. She let out a cry as it slammed into the R4i unit, denting one of its legs.

" _Ow! You little twat!"_ it cried back, shifting its particle guns toward her. She grit her teeth, holding her hammer in a defensive stance to block the attack. A brilliant light filled her eyes, only for it to bounce clean off.

"Rom, Ram...what would I do without you two?" she asked, earning smiles from her sisters, who had used their magic to block the attack.

"You would probably get your butt whooped without us sis! Let us handle it." Ram said, holding her Dogoo Pencil outward.

"Yeah...we've got it sis!" Rom added, holding her White Pencil outward as well. Both started swirling with a blue light, as they channeled their magic power into a single attack.

"Ice Coffin!"

A giant star shaped block of ice spun outward, striking the mobile mech right in the side, causing it to groan and twist from the attack. One of its particle beams bent inward, making it completely useless. However, the machine was still able to move, and quickly started charging its remaining gun. Blanc quickly moved, holding her hammer above her head. With a shout, she brought it down on the creature, making it explode from the force.

"Nice work you two...now to assist the others. Try to avoid Trick as best you can, it would be better if you transformed." Blanc said, earning nods from the twins.

"Alright, let's give it all we've got sis! We'll show them the real power of a CPU!" Ram cried, holding her hand out, Rom mimicked her actions, both of them summoning the power of Lowee's Sharicite.

In a brilliant flash, the two of them transformed into White Sister, spinning their staves in their hands, swirling magic flowing around them. They held them up, taking aim at Trick.

"Blizzara!"

"Ow, ow! Don't do that little morsels! You wouldn't want your friend to get hurt would you?" Trick said, doing his best to ward off the incoming ice attacks.

"Rom, Ram it's alright! Just keep attacking, I've got a shell around me!" Ann cried, her body glowing a brilliant green as her Shell spell had taken effect. The twins nodded, flying downward toward Trick.

"This is for what you did to us last time!" Ram cried, striking his head with her staff.

"Gah! Alright, you little morsels need to be taught a lesson!" Trick cried, throwing Ann forward. She let out a scream, almost slamming into Noire who had just regained consciousness. The yellow creature aimed its tongue at the twins, who swerved out of the way.

"Can't catch me!" Ram taunted, flying just out of Trick's reach. He let out a growl, his eyes beginning to glow red.

"You've made me angry! Now it's time for me to power up!" it cried, only for the White Titan to step right on him, crushing him alive. Everyone cringed a bit from what had happened, watching as the tongue burst into pixels.

"Trick! You bastards killed him!" Underling cried angrily, clenching her hands around the hilt of her sword. She let out a growl, pushing Akira back several feet.

"None of us killed him! His dumbass was standing in the way of the Titan, that's like the first thing you never do when operating heavy machinery!" Akira called back. Underling pulled out another strength tonic, downing it in a single go. All of her stats once again increased, being maxed out.

"I'll show you what it means to mess with Linda!" she cried, running at him. Akira jumped back, holding his hand out as he formed a magic shield before himself. Underling let out an angry howl, breaking through the barrier with ease. He barely dodged the attack, the tip of the sword slicing through his arm.

" _She's powered up. I won't be able to handle her like this in my normal form. Uni is still chasing that Ice Hedgehog, Noire and Ann are still recovering and Blanc and the twins are distracting the Titan...I need to neutralize her."_

"I've been dying to try this one out. Get ready to see real power! Leanbox, Lend me your Wisdom!" the boy chanted, holding his hand out. A brilliant blue sharicite appeared in his palm, and he squeezed it, breaking it with ease.

Ann and the others watched in awe as the swirling blue energy transformed the boy. Swirling blue light appeared around his arms, granting him his arm processors. He spun around, the snow floating around his legs, as his leg processors flashed on, glowing a brilliant blue as he floated off the ground. He flipped through the air, landing in a crouch as he summoned his keyblade, spinning it around his hand.

"Oh yeah, time to shine." he said, using his Quick Run skill to close the distance between him and Underling.

"What the hell? What is this?" she cried. She angled her sword, parrying his strike, only for several blue balls of magic to hit her in the back. He pushed her back, spinning around her.

"Fira!" he cried, the heat of the swirling flames made the woman scream in agony. She tried to attack, only for him to flash behind her back again.

"Watera! Blizzara!" he chanted, freezing her legs to the ground.

"How did you get so fast? This style is different!" Underling cried, trying to wrap her mind around the boy's new form. He pulled to a stop behind her, holding his keyblade behind his back, spinning it around so fast it looked like it was disappearing.

"That's because this is a different form all together. Wisdom Form, powered by Leanbox's sharicite, and provider of great magical strength. My Valor Form sacrifices magic for strength, Wisdom Form does the opposite. I'm also able to use magic without loosing mana." he said. She growled, using her sword to break free from the ice.

"I'll show you power! Rapid Rush!"

"Thundara!" the boy counted, using a handspring to dodge the attack. He continued chaining spells together, thick bolts of lightning repeatedly struck Underling, causing her to scream and convulse from each spell.

"Wow...I didn't think Akira was this strong." Ann said, brushing the snow from her body.

"We haven't figured it out yet, but we believe our sharicites give him strength. This form was one he got from making contact with Leanbox's sharicite." Noire said, clutching her head in pain.

"You guys, a little help?" Uni cried, trying to reaching the Ice Hedgehog. It stopped for a second, looking at the remote. It pressed one of the buttons, causing the Titan to stop. It started groaning a bit, the sound of missiles launching filled the area.

"Crap! Move!" Blanc cried, quickly transforming. She shot into the air, pulling her sisters out of the way. Ann let out a scream, holding her hands up as she formed a Reflera spell in front of her and Noire, efficiently blocking some of the explosions.

"Someone kill that fucking hedgehog!" Akira cried out, raising his keyblade to block an incoming attack from Underling. She pushed him back, throwing several slashes at his chest, which he tried in vain to block.

"Shine Circular!" she cried, performing a five hit slashing move on the boy. They were so quick he couldn't even parry them. He fell back a few feet, loosing his grip on his keyblade. He easily avoided the following slash, landing in a crouch.

"Cura!" he chanted, tossing the healing spell upward, restoring his injuries. He summoned his keyblade, shooting some magic balls at Underling, who slashed through them with ease.

"I got you on the run eh?" she cried, throwing an upward slash at him, which he barely blocked. He hooked the teeth of his keyblade around her blade, pulling it out of her grasp.

"Aerora!" he chanted, firing a concentrated ball of wind magic at her. She let out a howl of pain as she was sent flying back several hundred feet.

"Gotta love wind magic." he muttered happily, glancing toward the Titan. It suddenly stopped, a loud alarm bell ringing through the area.

" _Warning, now initiating Auto Pilot."_

"Why the fuck is that an option?" he cried, watching as the robot's AI took over. The turrets started firing at them, causing everyone to spread out on the field. It rose its arm, firing several small missiles at the group, loud explosions started filling the area.

"Noire, Blanc try to cut those damn turrets off! I'll attack the legs!" Akira cried, zooming forward with great speed. He cast a Haste spell on himself, his movement speed increasing.

"Time to test out my support spells. EnFire! EnThunder! EnFrost!" Ann cried, firing the tricolor beams at Noire and Blanc, the swirling light made their weapons glow a bit, both of them looking at her oddly.

"Elemental spells, physical moves will now have an affinity for fire, thunder and blizzard spells!" she cried.

"Well then, time to test them out no?" Noire asked, earning an nod from Blanc. Both of them zoomed forward, their weapons glowing brightly.

"Tornado Sword!"

"Zerstrung!"

Two explosions rung through the area, as the two turrets were rapidly taken care of. A groaning sound followed, as the White Titan had lost it's primary weapons. It rose its arms up, the knuckles opened up, unleashing another volley of missiles, only this time they were seeker missiles. The two CPUs dove down, trying to avoid each rocket gunning for them.

"Crap, I wasn't expecting this...now, allow me the power to strengthen defense! Protectra!" Ann cried, launching a blue orb at the CPUs. The light swirled around them as a holographic box appeared around them, blocking the explosions from doing damage. They still felt some pain from the missiles, but not enough to knock them out of the fight.

"Ars Arcanum!" Akira cried, pulling his keyblade back.

He threw three rapid slashes at the Titan's leg, sparks flying around him with each hit. He bashed the knee a few times, spinning around to deliver another strong slash. He repeated this chain, the light around his blade increasing until he reached the thirteenth strike. With a loud battle cry, he slammed the blunt side of his keyblade into the robot's leg, easily destroying it. He dashed back as the White Titan fell down to a knee, unable to use its left leg.

It looked right at him, almost glowering as it acquired its new target. The arms that once held the turrets disappeared, being replaced with twin RPGs. A loud hiss was heard as the large rockets were launched at the boy, who grit his teeth. He deflected one off, sending it flying away before it exploded. He however wasn't able to block the second one. Thankfully, it exploded before it actually hit him. He saw Uni lower her rifle, a look of relief on her face.

This didn't last long, as another volley of seeker missiles were fired out of its knuckles. The rockets on its chest glowed brilliantly, being fired seconds after. Akira did his best to dodge each rocket, trying not to look back as the ground behind him was being rapidly destroyed.

" _At this rate, the damn orchard is going to be destroyed. One section of the field was already burned out, we can't have it keep firing here! Damn, if only I could fly, that would surely help me out!"_

As he finished his thoughts, he felt a pressure start to build up in his arm. He glanced toward his Keyblade armor, seeing the pauldron glowing a brilliant blue. He also noticed the gray areas had turned blue to match the rest of his Wisdom Form, even the sharicite that lay within was glowing blue. He didn't know why, but he felt the need to press it. He rose his hand to it, a bright blue light swirled around his palm as he pressed the center part.

He heard a mechanical whirl coming from the armor, as it started to appear around him, or rather around his back. He saw two solid blue discs appear from his back. They flashed to life, as three blue spikes grew from the disc, glowing a brilliant blue. They pulsed with light as he shot into the air, his screams filling the area.

"What the hell? Is that Akira?" Noire cried, trying to look up through the smoke. Blanc gave her a nod, holding her axe tightly in her hands.

"Yeah, looks like his flying...the hell?"

"A little help please?" the boy asked, flailing about as his wings cut off, making him fall to the ground. He was thankfully caught by the twins before he hit the ground.

"Wow Akira, you have wings now! They look just like Noire's!" Ram cried cheerfully.

"Yeah, Mister Akira is a CPU now." Rom added, giving him a smile.

"A CPU? I might as well be with all of these damn forms." he said, the feeling of flying wearing off a bit. He was able to control it now, enough for the twins to let go of his arms. He glanced at his back, seeing the wings that had appeared there. They were connected to his armor, which had also appeared on his left arm. Below the two discs was another piece of armor, two thick but durable wires stuck out of it, being plugged into the discs.

" _Wing Processors, just like Noire's. Does this mean this armor provides whatever my Drive forms lack? No that can't be it. It more matches whatever form I get...no, if that were the case then I would have wing processors like Vert not Noire."_

The White Titan moved again, letting out a loud cry as it took a step forward, moving toward its targets. A loud hiss of steam filled the area, as it started changing forms. The chest panels started to close, as it got down on four legs. The back panels opened up, and instead of particle launchers like the Green Titan, two large claw like appendages appeared. They morphed into giant laser guns, with three long cannons on them. The head receded into the unit, another one taking its place, looking more demonic than before. Several red lasers appeared on Akira and the others, making them go wide eyed.

"Fucking move!" he cried, grabbing Rom and Ram's arms, shooting down into the ground. Everyone scattered as hundreds of glowing red lasers were fired at them. Ann grit her teeth, casting another Reflera to block each laser, which thankfully bounced off.

"This mech is really pissing me off." Ram cried, tightening her grasp on her staff.

"Me too kid...how about we do a joint attack? Like a combined blizzard or something?" he asked.

"You mean a Limit Break?" Rom asked, earning a shrug from the boy. She nodded, using her wings to change their course a bit.

"Ram, EFB." she said.

"You got it sis! Akira you best do your best to follow along! Remember, we're your tutors in magic." Ram said, giving the boy a wink.

"You take the lead then sis." he said, earning a blush from the pink themed twin.

The two of them flew out to the center of the field, gathering all of the magic they could. They let out a simultaneous shout as they fired twin beams of ice at the White Titan. They spun their staves around, slamming them into the ground, a giant blue circle appearing under them.

"Eternal Force Blizzard!" they cried. A giant block of ice appeared underneath it, bursting into thick icicles. Akira ran forward, using the large icicle as a platform, shooting into the air with the aid of his wings. The remaining ice magic swirled around his keyblade as he pulled it back, making it glow ice blue instead of its usual rainbow of colors.

"Tornado Sword!" he chanted, spinning almost like Sonic the Hedgehog as he brought the blade down right on its head, leaving a solid icicle on the side of its head. He zoomed back into the air, panting a bit from the energy he had spent.

"That was awesome!" Uni cried from down below, still trying to wrestle the remote away from the Ice Hedgehog.

"That was pretty cool Akira, but I could have done better." Noire said, giving him a smirk.

"Well go ahead sweetheart, show me what Lastation's CPU is capable of." he said, giving her a hard smack on the rump. She let out a pained scream, glaring at the boy, cheeks glowing a bright red.

"F-fine! I-I'll show you!" she cried, zooming toward the creature. She threw a wide slash on its large claw, her sword bouncing off a bit. She kicked off of it, holding it right above her head.

"Drop Crush!" she cried, bringing her sword down with all of her strength, causing the arm to move back a bit. A loud groan came from the arm, which shifted to aim at her. She rose her sword to block the incoming attack, only for a golden keyblade to slam into the gun, causing it to fire in a different direction.

"Thanks Akira!" she called out, flying out of the line of fire.

"We gotta come up with a plan! This thing is running on auto pilot, so we've gotta think fast." Akira said.

"Hey Blanc, did you know this thing had an auto pilot?" Noire asked curiously.

"All the Titans do. You should know, you've got one of your own!"

"I've never seen it in action, so I don't know what it can do!" the white haired goddess countered.

"Ladies please! Let's focus on the here and now. Rom, Ram help Ann and Uni get that damn remote...I'll see what I can do about those guns. Noire, Blanc...you handle the heavy damage." the boy said, shooting forward with all his might.

"Who the hell died and made him party leader?" Blanc snapped, looking quite annoyed.

"Come on, you know Neptune has always been party leader, let's at least let him lead, he's got strategies! Come on." the ravenette said, diving down toward the robot's legs, throwing a powerful slash at the thick limb. Blanc did same, striking its joint with her axe.

"You little bastard, get back here!" Uni shouted, rapidly pulling the trigger of her gun. With each round, she would get closer and closer to hitting her target. The recoil of her rifle was starting to make her shoulder sore, but she wasn't going to quit until the thing died.

"Fogra!" Ann cried, trying her hardest to stun the creature. The ball of Fog magic sailed above its head. It stropped, flipping the blonde off as it dug into a snowbank, pulling the controller with it.

"You wanna know something Uni, the animals in this world are fucking assholes." the blonde said, placing her keyblade on her shoulder.

"Tell me about it." she muttered. She stiffened a bit and quickly turned around, only to be kicked right in the chest. She slammed into a tree, loosing the air in her lungs. Ann turned around in time to deflect the attack Underling had thrown at her.

"Damn, and I was hoping to kill that dumb CPU Candidate. What's this, another damn key holder? You must be related to the Boy aren't you?" she said, causing Ann to back away slightly.

"So what if I am? I don't appreciate you hurting my friends, let alone my big brother. Guess I gotta show you my strength." she said, smirking a bit as she held her keyblade up.

"All stats rise! Shellra, Protectra, Fairthra! EnThunder!" she chanted, twisting her blade as she did so. The swirling lights spun around her body, adding all three protection spells around her. Her blade crackled with electrical magic as she dashed forward, slamming the blunt end of it into Underling's body, sending her back several feet.

"Tch...damn Synergists. I'm not gonna fail here!" she cried, throwing a wide slash at Ann. She angled her blade to parry the attack, her arms buckled a bit from the strength of the attack.

" _Shit! This isn't like fighting those damn monsters."_

"This is your first fight against someone huh? Well, allow me to show you a new world of hurt!" Underling cried, kneeing the girl in the chest. She slammed her fist into her face, making her stumble back. She pulled her blade back, the edge glowing brilliantly.

"Horizontal Death Strike!" she cried, swinging her sword with all her strength. Ann rose her keyblade to parry the move, only for it to shoot out of her hand from the sheer strength of the attack. Underling spun the blade around, aiming the tip right at her heart.

"EX Multi-Blaster!" Uni cried out, aiming her giant gun at the green haired woman. The thick green beam struck Underling, sending her flying back. She let out a sigh, floating over to Ann who was still a bit stunned.

"You're alright...sorry about that, I should have transformed from the get go."

"It's fine Uni, I'm fine. Thanks to the protection spells, I barely felt that hit. Let's just focus on taking this bitch down." she said, summoning her keyblade back into her hand.

"Guys, we got the remote!" Rom cried out, holding it above her head. Ram grabbed the ice hedgehog in her hands, snapping its neck before tossing it aside, watching it burst into pixels a second later.

"Hey, that's mine! I'll show you!" Underling cried, reaching for her cloak. From it she pulled a dagger, which she threw right at the remote, causing the girl to scream. The remote sparked due to the knife, which was now driven deep into it.

"What the hell you idiot? Now that thing is gonna go haywire!" Uni cried, glaring at the woman.

"If I can't have him, no one can! Go White Titan, destroy them all!" she cried, throwing her head back as the robot ceased all movements. The ground started shaking as the large compartment on its back opened up, hundreds of rockets shooting off into the air.

Akira growled, remembering what had happened in Leanbox. He decided to fly right in, dodging all of the rockets coming at him. He swung his keyblade as hard as he could, knocking one off course, causing a large explosion behind him.

"Time to finish this fucker off! Strike Raid!" he cried, channeling all of his magic into the attack. He let out a cry, throwing his blade right into the middle of the bot, where all of the missiles were coming from. The blade flashed back into his hand and he threw it back, slowly approaching the mech with each throw.

"This is it, Final Judgment!"

With that final attack, the light from his exploded outward, traveling through the inside of the mech. He flew out of the immediate area, watching as the light traveled through the insides of the titan until it reached its peak. It tried to move forward, but was unable to do anything. It let out a loud guttural grown as all of the remaining munitions within it exploded, sending large pieces of smoking metal and shrapnel in all directions.

"Oh god...I hope we never have to fucking fight one of these things again." Akira said, panting a bit, a look of fatigue on his face.

"Where he hell do you think you're going?" Blanc cried out, hefting her axe over her shoulder, glaring at Underling.

"Fuck all y'all! My ass is gone!" she cried, throwing a canister onto the ground. They all just stood there looking at it, since it hadn't done anything. She sighed, grabbing the canister and pulling the pin.

"Sorry about that, forgot the pin. Now I'm gone." she cried, throwing the canister onto the ground. It burst into a wave of smoke that when it cleared, the woman was gone.

"Why the hell did we let her leave?" Ann asked, earning a shrug from the CPUs.

"It's not like she's gonna do anything else. She's at the end of her rope here, plus seeing her fail is kinda funny." Akira said, earning a groan from his sister.

"Man, look at the orchard...these trees will take forever to regrow. That means no more Ice Chocolates." Ram said, frowning a bit. Half of the orchard had been destroyed by the White Titan, the main chassis of the mech was still on the ground, a torrent of flame erupting from the head hole.

"The harvest was almost ready too. We're gonna have to wait twelve years just for the harvest to be ready again." Blanc said, an angry look on her face.

"Hey, at least the White Titan was taken care of right? You're people are safe, that's gotta count for something right?" Akira said cheerfully, earning a nod from the blue haired goddess.

"Akira, I have a question for you. How are you flying?" Noire asked, glancing at the boy. She had taken notice of the wings on his back, which looked just like her own. He shrugged, glancing at his pauldron.

"I don't know...I felt the need to fly, and I felt some weird energy coming from my armor, when I pressed it, it turned into these wing processors. I don't know why they look like yours though." He said, glancing over his shoulder.

"We should get started on the clean up. I'll make sure those kids are alright...someone call Neptune, and tell her some kids from her nation are here." Blanc said.

Akira touched down next to the burning remains of the titan. He felt his transformation wear off, with it went his Wisdom Form and his wings. He felt his adrenaline leave his body, and fell to his knees, feeling a lot more tired than normal. He figured using Wisdom Form and the armor at the same time drained him more than using them separately. Then again this was the first time he had used the armor in the first place. He heard a quiet crunch of snow beside him and glanced over his shoulder, seeing his girlfriend not far from where he stood.

"I've been thinking...maybe I should destroy the Black Titan, before someone finds it." she said, crossing her arms under her breasts. He gave her a nod.

"It's for the best. We should talk to Neptune too, so she can destroy the Purple Titan...I'm sure Nepgear would be up for a little dismantling mission. Still, seeing this...it makes me realize how dangerous military tech is in the hands of civilians...civilians who forget to pull the pin from a smoke grenade." he said, causing her to laugh.

"Oh I know...I can't believe she was that stupid...she acts all hard, but even then she is still just an underling." she replied. He gave her a nod, glancing back at the melting steel that once formed the titan. He glanced back at her, giving her a grin.

"Hey, can I kiss you?"

"Huh? The hell you asking that for right now?" she asked, a blush on her face.

"I figured this burning husk of metal would be a cool backdrop. That and you're much more willing when your Black Heart. If I asked Noire, she would probably smack me." he said, chuckling a bit.

"We're the same person you know." the white haired goddess said. She sighed, rolling her eyes. He took a hold of her hand, giving it a light squeeze.

"I know...it's just...we haven't had a single moment to ourselves. Right after my sister showed up, we went to Planeptune and I left for Leanbox with her and Nepgear the day after. Then when I finally come back, this shit happens. We haven't gone on a single date." he said, a sad look on his face.

"It won't be like that for long. We'll make some time." she replied.

"Are you gonna keep stalling?"

"Stalling? What do you mean stalling? I'm not stalling, who's stalling?" she asked firmly, earning a sigh from the boy. He wrapped his hands around her neck, leaning down a bit as he placed a kiss on her lips.

Her eyes widened a bit, and for a second she wanted to push him away. Her cheeks started growing hot, her heart beating a mile a minute. Her eyes slowly closed, as she pressed herself against him, readily accepting the kiss. She wasn't focused on anything else, just the foreign feeling on her lips, so much so that she ended up returning to her human form. Akira pulled away a second later, gazing into her ruby colored eyes. He didn't say anything, just hugged her tightly. She didn't know how to respond, so she just hugged him back, giggling a bit as she did so.

"Aw, they're so cute together." Ann said, happy that her brother was successfully handling his new relationship. Uni crossed her arms, a frown on her face.

"She looks happy...I guess this is something else I have to beat my sister in. This is gonna be a tough one." she muttered to herself. Ann didn't exactly know how to reply to that one.

 _ **xxx Omake xxx**_

It was the third day of the clean up effort at the Blizzard Cocoa Farm. A crew of workers had been taking the scrap metal from the White Titan away, and everyone had been working hard to restore the farm to its previous state. Akira and Noire had been helping the owners plant the seedlings, which was actually making the boy quite happy. He had confided with Noire one of his secrets, aside from being a good singer, the boy loved gardening. He felt, that since she had told him about her cosplaying, that he should share something about himself with her. He had been gleefully planting the new trees, burying them with snow and pouring ice water over them, as instructed by the owner. Apparently watering them with cold ice water was what made them grow strong.

Of course, it had already been late afternoon, so he found himself back at Lowee's Basilicom, sitting in the large lavish living room right in front of a warm fire. The maids had prepared hot chocolate for everyone, and Akira had sifted through his movies to put something on from his world. Rom and Ram had wanted to watch Frozen right off the bat, so he figured he would indulge them. Wasn't long before everyone was singing Let it Go and he had been driven out of the room, though he called it a "Bathroom Break". He had heard news from Nepgear that she and Neptune would be flying in the next day to help out with the heavy lifting. Vista was also flying in with Vert to help out with the farm restoration, and to discuss some matters with the CPUs, something that neither had been willing to share. He doubted it was anything serious though.

He let out a small yawn, stretching his arms as the credits of the movie started rolling around. It was only six thirty, and dinner wasn't due to arrive for another few minutes, since they had ordered out. Or rather, Rom and Ram had ordered out, since Blanc hadn't actually approved of it. It wasn't until they asked for the credit card number that she finally relented and approved of the order. It had apparently been an order from a nearby Papa Nep's that had recently opened up in Lowee. The boy found it rather odd that there was such a specific pizza place there, but didn't really question it.

"I'm bored! Akira do you have anymore movies we can watch?" Ram asked.

"Mister Akira has a ton, there has to be something." Rom added, tugging his arm. He sighed, jumping to his feet.

"There are plenty of movies actually, but we should really charge this thing, before we select something else." Akira said, grabbing a hold of the kindle, which had been placed next to the television. He checked the battery, seeing it was at two percent. He unplugged his cellphone, plugging the kindle into it, since it had finished charging.

"Aw...there has to be something! We can play a game while we wait...how about Maryo Kart 8 Deluxe?" Ram said, clapping her hands.

"Yeah, that one is all virtual reality. It was designed on the newest Lowee Console. The Lowee Switch!" Rom said, causing Noire to sit up.

"What did you just say? New Console? Blanc what the hell?" she cried, looking over at the brown haired CPU, who only smirked as she flipped the page in her book.

"You actually think we wouldn't develop something new? Come on, Vert just released the Manect as a home console, we needed to step up the game. Besides, you were planning on releasing the Lastation 4 Pro in a few months, think of it as buttering your nation up. Sides, we aren't releasing until the Pongsmas season, so there's no need to worry." she said, in her usual monotone.

"The hell is Pongsmas?" Akira asked curiously, earning stunned looks from the boy. Ann cleared her throat, gaining their attention.

"We're foreigners, remember?"

"Ah yes, I tend to forget that. We've been hanging around Akira so much that we keep forgetting. Pongsmas is the season of perpetual hope, we celebrate the peace between the nations. Even during the console wars, we always designated the month of December as an official cease fire. The 25th of December is Pongsmas day, where we celebrate the birth of Pong, the oldest and noblest of Oracles in Gamindustri." Blanc said.

"He was the first oracle to the CPU Odyssey. He was supposedly the first human being that was born from a Human and CPU relationship. Until then, no one believed in CPUs being able to birth human children. She named him Pong, after the first game she released for her nation. Even though he was her son, he had great knowledge, and was fully grown by the age of seven, due to the faith of the people." Noire said.

"Wow...so Pongsmas is like Christmas back home, only we celebrate the birth of Jesus Christ, the son of God. Of course we also made another tradition, the one that deals with Santa Clause." Akira said.

"Santa Clause goes to your world too?" Ram asked, earning a nod from the boy.

"Mhmm...every Christmas Eve, December 24th, he saddles up his reindeer and gets on his sleigh, and travels to every country in the world, delivering presents to every good boy and girl. If they misbehave, they get a lump of coal instead." he said, a smile on his face.

"What would you even do with a lump of coal?" Uni asked curiously.

"Use it on my grill. We're always one lump short." Ann said, earning a laugh from Blanc, who wasn't expecting her to make a joke.

"Mister Akira, did you ever get a lump of coal when you were a kid?" Rom asked curiously. The boy shook his head.

"I was always well behaved...Christmas was always a magical season for me. At least until my ninth birthday." he said, frowning a bit. Ann stood up from her seat, walking over to her brother.

"Hey, it's alright...no need to think about that stuff now." she said.

"Kinda hard not to. I've been thinking a lot about it." he replied, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"What were you think about? If you don't mind me asking." Noire asked curiously, a look of concern on her face.

"It's a touchy subject, we don't really like talking about it."

"No it's fine. She's my girlfriend after all, I've got nothing to hide. The year of my ninth birthday was when our parents started falling out of love. They just started fighting more and more, and even argued over the dumbest things. They didn't remember my or Ann's birthday, outright ignored us during dinner, and they even left us out in the rain after a soccer game." he said.

"I remember that one...I got sick for a week. Dad ended up going to America for business and Mom had a modeling job to do, so you had to skip school to make sure I didn't die." Ann said. Anger flashed over her face, only to be replaced with sadness.

"Not to sound like a bitch or anything, but your parents sound like horrible people." Blanc said, earning a chuckle from the boy.

"Don't worry about it, I doubt our parents even cared. It was always about them, never about us. I remember the night of Christmas, me and my sister stayed up to see if Santa Clause would come. We ended up falling asleep, we woke up the next day, expecting presents, but we got nothing."

"Dad said that kids like us don't deserve presents from Santa Clause...that we had been bad kids, and we didn't even deserve the lump of coal that he was supposed to give us. Mom went as far as taking away the present my friend gave me for Christmas...I was only seven, and I didn't know what to do. I just started crying." she said.

"I didn't like that, so I yelled at them...I called them bad parents, and I wished we had never even been born. Mom grounded us both for a month, then she filed for divorce not long after. I always blamed myself for it, but after awhile I just didn't care. They got shared custody for awhile, but when we turned twelve we were presented with a choice." Akira said, earning a nod from Ann.

"We could choose who we lived with. We both agreed to live with whoever we decided was better for us. We also did it so our parents wouldn't be left alone. I chose to live with Dad, Akira went with Mom."

"We traded places every month or so, at least until my mom moved to Tokyo and Dad left for Okinawa. It was much harder for visits after that. We took the train every once and awhile, but it became too much for us to handle." he said.

"When we met, you mentioned seeing your sister again after a year right?" Noire asked.

"Mhmm. That was back when I was still in middle school. Ann hadn't been able to make it to Tokyo as she always did, so we decided to just save up our money, so we could be able to rent an apartment together. She had been set to transfer to Shujin Academy that year, it would be my third while she entered her first. But you know how that ended up." he said.

"That's it...basically the story of how we lost our love of Christmas...I stopped believing in Santa Clause after awhile...every single year we were miserable around that time. Our parents always bought us whatever we wanted after that, but it just didn't feel the same. We wanted to be together as a family...but that'll never happen...not now anyway." she said. Akira wrapped his arm around her waist, giving her a half hug.

"Hey, screw them right? They never really cared for us anyway...all I cared about was you and Takumi. It's sad that I'll never see my best friend again, but now I've got you here. I got nothing to worry about!" he said happily.

"Hey Akira, not to seem like a nuisance or anything, but can we do something?" Ram said, earning an eyeroll from the boy.

"Fine Rammy, what do you want to do?" he asked, giving her a smile.

"I dunno...I wanted to play Maryo Kart, but now I'm not so sure. Maybe we can color? You're a good artist after all!" she said.

"If we make up a story, would you draw it for us?" Rom asked, earning a nod from the boy.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind doing that. I think it would be a lot of fun, but take your time, make sure you give it to your sister to proof read before finishing it up." he said.

"Okay, big sis do you have any paper we can use?"

"And Pens and Pencils?" Ram added.

"In my room, bottom drawer. Take only what you need, and don't touch anything else." she replied. Both girls shot to their feet, racing out of the living room.

"I honestly want to see the twisted machinations of two little girls in manga form. I think it would be interesting to see it." Uni said, finishing her hot chocolate.

"That does sound appealing. Hey, maybe if it's good we can make coin with it." Akira said, sitting down beside Noire. He slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to himself. She flushed a bit from the one action.

"Stop it Akira! I didn't give you permission to do this to me."

"Oh, you love it anyway." he said, giving her a peck on the lips. She gasped a bit in surprise, returning his peck with a kiss of her own.

"Jeez, they're gonna be _that_ couple aren't they?" Uni muttered, crossing her arms.

"You're just jealous that he's kissing your sister and not you. Perhaps it's time for you to start dating someone your age Uni. I'm sure there's a gun crazed freak out there that's just like you." Blanc said, earning a growl from the ravenette candidate.

"Hey Akira...a million dollars, but you gotta shave your head for the rest of your life." Ann said, causing the boy pull away from his girlfriend's embrace. He looked at her, brow raised.

"Hell no. My hair is too luscious for me to shave off, a mil ain't worth it." he said.

"True...I wouldn't shave my head either...you're turn." she said.

"Hmm...okay, a million dollars, but you gotta tattoo a dick on your asscheek and leave it exposed whenever someone is around." He said.

"Do I have to do it in public?" she asked.

"No, just with close friends...unless you wanna up the ante." he said.

"Nah, for a million dollars I wouldn't do that...besides you know I want to be a model. Imagine all of my pictures showing off the fattest chode in history tattooed to my cute butt...pass." she replied.

"Um...what are you guys doing?" Blanc asked.

"Oh, this is a game we play back in our world. It's called, One million dollars. Basically, you offer a person a million dollars, but you add something else to it. Like this...someone gives you a million dollars, but you gotta lick a man's armpit if you want to get it." he said.

"Ew gross! I would never do that!" Uni said.

"You don't know that, there are some people who are into that type of fetish." Ann said.

"It sounds simple enough, but I would never do that for a million dollars...maybe we should change it to credits, since we don't use dollars here." Blanc said.

"Sure, whatever makes it easier. You can go ahead Blanc, give me your best shot."

"Okay...a million credits but every time one of your guy friends is over, Noire has to walk around the basilicom topless." she said.

"What? That's asinine, why would anyone agree to that?" Noire cried, her arms quickly covering her chest.

"While I wouldn't mind her walking around topless, I would have to decline that offer. The only one allowed to look at her boobs is me." he said firmly.

"Uh no." the raven haired goddess said, earning a grin from the boy.

"I'll see them eventually, I've already seen side boob." he said. He quickly covered his mouth, eyes wide as saucers.

"You fucking pervert!" she cried, slapping him across the face. He fell back to the ground, stunned for a few seconds as the woman darted out of the room, slamming the door behind herself.

"Shit, me and my big mouth."

"Serves you right. How dare you spy on my sister while she's changing?" Uni added, quite angry with the boy.

"I wasn't peeping, I just happened to see it when she was putting away her co...coffee...her coffee. I saw her side boob when she was putting away her coffee." he said.

"Huh? So what...she just reached for a high shelf and you saw her side boob? Why didn't you say that? She probably thinks you saw a bare boob." Ann said.

"Can we please stop talking about boobs?" Blanc cried, an annoyed look on her face.

"Yeah, some of us don't appreciate you talking about them so openly." Uni added.

"Not my fault your boobs are small." he replied, slapping his hands on his mouth. The loud scraping of a chair bounced off the walls in the room.

"Mercy?" he squeaked. Blanc and Uni shared a look, their bodies glowing brightly as they started transforming. He broke into a sprint, running toward the door.

"It's a good thing transformation sequences take so long." he said, slamming the door right after himself. He took off down the hall, only for the door to fly off its hinges.

"Get your fucking ass back here Akira!" Blanc howled, flying right after him.

"Hold him down, I'll shoot his knees!" Uni added, causing the boy to quicken his pace.

He rounded the corner, slamming into Noire who had just come out of the bathroom. Before she could even say anything, the boy grabbed a hold of her hand and pulled her into the room, locking the door after himself. He pressed his ear against the door, listening closely as the two CPUs dashed past the door.

"May I ask why you're running?" Noire asked, arms crossed in annoyance.

"I may have said something I shouldn't have...something along the lines of pointing out Blanc and Uni's lack of assets." he said.

"You know you're as good as dead as soon as you step out of this room..I'm inclined to let them kill you." she said.

"Sweetheart please...I wanted to say sorry. Maybe I got a little carried away because we're dating and stuff. I'll try my hardest not to peek whenever your changing, until you're comfortable with that stuff. I'll also make sure you aren't in the middle of a costume change when I enter your office." he said, glancing at the floor.

"You...you don't have to apologize...that's stuff boyfriends do. It isn't your fault that I'm the most gorgeous woman you've ever had the chance of dating." she said, brushing a strand of hair over her shoulder.

"Don't be so pompous...it makes you look like a vain conceited person. Just be more humble, you're more beautiful that way." he said.

"Even though I should feel insulted, I'm happy that you called me beautiful." she said, smiling brightly.

"You like it when I call you beautiful?" he asked, earning a shy nod from her.

"Of course...what girl doesn't like her boyfriend calling her that?"

"Hmm, you're more accepting of our relationship now...I like that. I'll keep calling you beautiful, and gorgeous, and pretty, and attractive, and alluring, and every other synonym in the dictionary, because it's all true." he said.

"Stop it! You're making me blush, at this rate I'll look like a tomato." the girl said, turning away from him. He smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. He took a hold of her hands, squeezing them tightly.

"Shiina never let me do this. I always saw this in movies, and read about it in books, and while the fact that we're doing it in a bathroom is kinda sad...I'm happy to be able to do it at all. Thanks Noire, for giving me the chance to love you." he said, kissing her cheek.

"Everyone deserves a chance...even if you're a human and I'm a goddess." she said softly, turning around to face him. She gave him a bit of a downward look, which made him gulp a bit.

"Don't give me that look...you're too damn adorable when you do it." he said.

"Just wanted to make you flustered, you enjoy doing it to me quite a bit. Why shouldn't I be able to do it? In fact, it's my right as your girlfriend." she said.

"Gee, if you told me a month ago that Noire, Goddess of Lastation, the best nation in Gamindustri, was going to rustle my jimmies in a Loweean bathroom, I wouldn't have believed you." he said firmly, earning a giggle from the ravenette. She placed a tender kiss on his lips, savoring the taste of chocolate he still had on them.

"I think...you've earned a little something from me. But don't go saying this to anyone, this is a secret that only the two of us will know. No one can know this, not Ann and definitely not Neptune, got it?" she asked, earning a nod from the boy.

"I won't tell a soul...I'll seal it with a kiss." he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. She shook her head a bit, giving him a firm look.

"Alright then." she bit her lip, glancing away from the boy.

"So...what's this secret? You gonna tell me?" he asked. She slowly reached for her dress, taking a deep breath. She closed her eyes, slowly lowering her top.

"Noire, would you stop?" Akira said suddenly, causing her to look at him.

"Huh? Why?"

"Because, I don't want this...if you're doing what I think you're doing, then don't. Just because I called you beautiful doesn't mean you should give yourself to me. It isn't right. I want our first time to be magical, and filled with a lot of love." he said.

"Huh? I wasn't gonna have sex with you, you idiot! I was gonna show you my boobs!" she said. He tilted his head in confusion.

"I called you beautiful so you wanna show me your boobs?" he asked.

"Nevermind, I guess you just missed out on a great opportunity." she said, walking toward the door.

"Now, let's not be hasty here...you don't have to do anything you aren't comfortable with. But if you want to show me that then feel free too, it would be a welcome sight." he said.

"I thought you said you wanted it to be magical?" she said.

"Yeah, sex, but if you want to show me the goods first, that's perfectly fine."

"I don't think I will now." she said, giving him a smirk.

"Aw...alright...it was my dumb ass for rejecting you, so it's perfectly fine if..." the boy paused as the raven haired goddess lowered her top, showing him her bare breasts. His jaw dropped slightly, his face flushing brightly.

"Gonzagas." he muttered softly. Noire heard a knock on the door and she quickly lifted her top, turning around. She opened the door, smiling at Blanc and Uni who were still quite pissed at the boy.

"All yours girls, go easy on him would you? He won't be able to work if he's broken."

"Don't worry Noire, Mina just got back from her grocery shopping, we'll just have her heal him after were done." Blanc said, brushing past the girl. Uni shut the door after herself.

What followed after were violent screams of pain, that no one could explain. Most of the maids that worked in the Basilicom would some come to call this day, as Bathroom Scream Day, a nationally observed Holiday in Lowee. For Akira, it didn't matter. He had finally seen a pair of breasts, and they belonged to his beautiful girlfriend. All of the pain would be worth it, if it meant having that little memory all to himself.


	20. A Breach in the System

**A/N:**

 **Celestial: Ahem...well this is gonna be the last chapter of Hyper Dimension Neptunia Hearts I will post, as it is the last one I have written...but you know, this chapter is quite...something.**

 **Neptune: Something? You call that omake something? Because I call it grade A Po...**

 **Akira: Ponies live in barns, and children watch them eat hay!**

 **Noire: We shouldn't discuss anything that's written in this chapter...not in public anyway.**

 **Nepgear: For your viewing pleasure, we have risen the rating to M because well...I don't want to talk about it.**

 **Neptune: Aw look at that, Nep Jr is blushing...I must admit, the end of this chapter is quite steamy, I hope you all have enough tissues...if you don't then its time to break out those wallets, because the next Item Crusher Sale is about to begin!**

 **Celestial: Just...just read it.**

Hyperdimension Neptunia Hearts

Chapter 19

A Breach in the System

Akira felt like someone had tied a sack of lead to his lower body. He had never felt so tired in his life. After working on clearing the mess in Lowee, he and the girls had returned to Lastation. He had been helping Noire out with her recent satellite launch, so he hadn't been able to do anything else. Getting up at five in the morning and going to bed at midnight wasn't exactly appealing. The best part however was the fact that he got the chance to share the bed with Noire. Just the feeling of the black haired goddess being in his arms was enough to melt his fatigue away.

It had been an alternating week. Either they shared his bed in his bedroom, or he crashed in her office. Right now, he had just come out of a hot shower, and was laying in her large bed, hugging one of the pillows tightly. He was honestly trying to remain awake, mostly because she was in the middle of a cosplay tangent. He had already been in the office when she walked in, and when he heard the click of the lock, he knew he was in for a special showcase. While normally, Noire wouldn't think of stripping unless she was alone, she had made an exception with him.

"What do you think of this one Akira?" she called out, causing him to stir. He sat up a bit, rubbing his eyes.

She was wearing a red tube top, with a white lining on the top, the middle being laced together. The top had a halter, wrapping around her neck, a brilliant red and black bow being in the center. She was wearing a pair of black shorts, being held up with a white belt, that had a steel colored buckle in the shape of a star. She wore a matching hat on her head, and long black stockings.

"I like it...what's it supposed to be though?" he asked.

"Oh, this is supposed to be one of the add on costumes for a 4GO character. What do you think?" she asked, holding her arm behind her head, tipping her hat a bit.

"You look nice. The top looks a little tight though, you sure the girls can breathe?" he asked jokingly, causing her to look at her breasts. She loosened the lace up a bit, fixing her shirt.

"You are right...I might have to go half a size up."

"Honey, are you gonna sleep yet? Not that I don't like seeing this side of you, I'm just really tired. I've been working with the R&D department on that prototype Leash and I'm just...really tired." he said, forcing his eyes to remain open.

"Aw...I was going to show you one that I finished last night...but I guess we'll have to wait." she said, turning around, a small smirk on her face.

"Okay fine...one more costume." he said, forcing himself to sit up. He grabbed his phone, yawning a bit as he looked at the screen. Noire squealed happily, running into her closet. He heard the sounds of rummaging, and couldn't help but smile.

He noticed that it was already half past midnight. He swiped his screen, seeing a few unanswered messages from Nepgear. He decided to read them real quick, knowing she was most likely still up. She had been working on restoring the Dreamcast, and had finally gotten it to turn on, but she had been having issues with the disc drive. He himself had been working on restoring the Sega Saturn he had found, but he hadn't had the time recently to even pull it out. He made a mental note to work on it when he had the time. Now that the satellites had launched and had been operational, he doubted he would be needed.

"Hey Noire, I got a message from Blanc, she says she's coming with the twins tomorrow. Told me to let you know it's serious." he said.

"Alright, thanks for letting me know. Hopefully it isn't anything too serious...she might just want to steal that new security system we developed." she boasted, laughing a bit after.

He rolled his eyes, sending a reply to the Loweean CPU. He had also sent one to Nepgear, letting her know he would try to visit Planeptune when he had the time, so they could play some of the games she had found. Apparently, Neptune had been driven almost to the brink of insanity by Peashy, the girl they had been taking care of. They still hadn't found her parents, so they didn't have anything to do but take care of her.

"Okay Akira, I'm all dressed, close your eyes would you?" Noire called out, earning a chuckle from the boy. He shut off his phone and closed his eyes, placing his hand over them.

"Alright, they're closed!" he called out. He heard the sound of footsteps for a few seconds, before they had come to a stop. He heard Noire take a deep breath, most likely mentally preparing herself for whatever was gonna happen.

"Go ahead, and I want your honest opinion."

His jaw dropped when he lay eyes on the latest costume his girlfriend had created. It was a Gothic Lolita dress, unlike the one she had done before. This one was black in color, and had short puffy sleeves, with a crimson colored collar. She was wearing a small red tie, covering most of her cleavage. The center of the dress was open, being held by a thin black lace that crossed each other, holding the dress in place. She was wearing a black skirt, which was puffed up and had a crimson underside, which was almost see through. She had a black ribbon tied around her waist, pulled into a bow behind her back. It was black, and lined with crimson, cut at an angle at the bottom.

She wore long black stockings, with a pair of black frilly garters. Thin black belts connected from the stockings to the garters, and again to her underwear. The stockings were long and silky black. She was wearing a pair of red boots, that reached just to her calves, and had a thick heel. They had a matching red bow on the top, instead of laces. She was wearing a pair of fingerless gloves on her hands, reaching to her forearms. The final thing she was wearing was a large frilly ribbon, which was on the top of her head. It was frilly and had crimson trimming around the edges. She had left her hair completely down, reaching past her waist. The remainder of her hair ribbon feel down her sides, glittering a bright red.

"Oh, my god." he said, unable to say anything. She flushed a bit, biting her lip slightly as she rubbed her legs together.

"I...ran into another anime that piqued my interest...I knew you liked Gothic Lolitas, so I designed this dress. I made this for you...do you like it?" she asked softly.

"I...I'm speechless right now. You look so...I can't even formulate words...I'm sure if I lift this pillow off my lap, you'll get your answer." he said, causing her hair ribbon to twitch a bit.

"Please don't! I'm not...ready to see...that yet." she said, earning a chuckle from the boy.

"Sorry, I'm just happy to see you like that. You look stunning Noire, and I want to do nothing but hold you right now, but I doubt you even want to sit on my lap." he said.

Noire shuddered a bit as she started walking toward the boy. She stood in front of him, looking at him attentively.

She didn't say a word, rather she pulled the pillow away from his lap. His eyes widened a bit as she sat on his lap, one leg on either side. She swallowed hard, feeling his length poking at her thigh. She placed her hands on his shoulders, looking right into his eyes. Both of them were blushing a brilliant crimson.

"That character did this too...so I can do it as well...I just...want to kiss you. It's okay if you wanna touch me...just not down there." she said, earning a nod from him. She leaned down, pressing her lips against his own.

Akira gasped a bit, as he wrapped his arms around Noire's slim figure. His hands were exploring her body now, his soft touch sending pleasurable shivers up her spine. His hands didn't travel past her waist, as he was trying to respect her wishes. That didn't stop him from rubbing her chest, causing her to moan into his mouth. They pulled away for air, only to kiss again with reignited vigor.

She let go of his lips after awhile, and started kissing his neck. He closed his eyes, the soft feeling of her lips on his skin was driving him insane. He could feel his manhood twitch with every kiss, and he was sure he was slick with pre-cum. He smirked slightly, wrapping his arms around Noire's body, quickly turning himself so he was on top. She looked at him stunned, especially since he was holding her arms above her head.

"I want to do so many things to you right now, you fucking tease. But I know it isn't the time, so you best get ready, the next time I might not hold myself back." he said, causing her to nod slightly. His hand snaked its way under her shirt, taking a firm hold of her left breast.

"Oh Akira, I love you." she said softly. Her eyes widened a bit at the sound of the phrase. She hadn't even meant to say it, it just left her lips. The boy just looked at her, stunned for a second before giving her a smile.

"I love you too Noire, with all my heart." he said, pressing his lips against her own.

 _ **xxx**_

He didn't know what time it was when he woke up. All he remembered seeing the sun on his face. He sat up a bit, feeling a bit of weight on his chest. He glanced down, seeing the sleeping form of Lastation's CPU on his body. She was hugging him tightly, still dressed in her Gothic Lolita dress. They had been kissing for quite awhile, practically until fatigue took over and they had both passed out. Akira wasn't sure if this agonizing wait could be held back any longer. It had been two months now since they had met, and to him it felt like they had known each other for years.

He ran his fingers through her long black hair, taking in the scent of strawberries that came off of it. She moved slightly, but didn't wake. She tightened her hold on the boy, her nails digging into his skin, though he didn't mind it much. She mumbled something in her sleep, but it wasn't anything coherent. He reached for his phone, glancing at the time, seeing it was already nine am, way past their normal time. He shook her slightly, earning a groan from her.

"Five more minutes." she said softly.

"Noire, it's nine am...Blanc is set to arrive at ten, we need to get up." he whispered. His smooth voice filled her mind, making her aware of her surroundings. Her eyes softly opened and she sat up, giving the boy an unfocused look. She didn't say anything, just pressed her lips against his own. She rubbed her cheek against his chest, giggling a bit.

"I love you Akira." she said, almost falling asleep again. He tilted his head in confusion.

"I love you too...why you acting like a Neko now?" he asked. She mumbled something as she got up, stumbling a bit as she walked toward the bathroom.

"You can watch me pee if you want. I'm sure that will wake you up." she said, giving him a smirk. The boy rapidly got up, only to be greeted by the door she had slammed into his face.

"Aw, come on Noire! That isn't fair! I wanna watch you pee, you watched me pee a few days ago!" he cried, earning a boisterous laugh from the girl, which muffled the sound of her private act.

He sighed, grabbing his shirt off the ground. He figured he would get a head start on his shower by heading back to his room. He looked at his phone, glancing at all of the pictures he had taken of Noire in her Rory Mercury costume. He smirked to himself as he reached the door.

" _Well, I may not be able to seal the deal yet, that doesn't stop me from taking care of business. Good thing she agreed to it."_ he said, biting his lower lip as he left the office.

"Sheesh, about damn time. You know I was about to go in there after you two." Ann said, causing the boy to yelp in surprise, slamming into the wooden door. Uni was standing beside her, arms crossed in annoyance.

"So, did you have fun sealing the deal with my sister?"

"It wasn't like that Uni. I love Noire, but I wouldn't do anything like that until she was good and ready. She's in the shower, told me not to let either of you bother her until she's done. I'm about to follow in her footsteps, so I'll see you in a few minutes." he said, placing his shirt on his shoulder as he continued walking down the hall, disappearing into his room.

"How you wanna bet she blew him?" Ann asked, earning a cringe from the raven haired candidate.

"Gross! I don't want to think about your brother and my sister messing around. Now come on, let's get breakfast ready for them before they're finished showering." Uni said, leading the blonde to the kitchen.

Noire sighed contently to herself as she dried herself off. She didn't know why, but the towel she had been using just felt really fluffy against her skin. She couldn't help but hum to herself as she got every drop of water off her smooth supple skin. She grabbed the white panties she had chosen to wear for the day and put them on, followed by her matching lacy bra.

Unbeknownst to her, a small camera was capturing everything in real time. The black haired goddess walked into the main room, carrying the folded costume in her hands, placing it on the top shelf of her personal dresser. She was immensely happy with how it turned out, especially because it had made Akira so flustered, that was what her aim had been in the first place. She gathered all of the other outfits she had made and placed them in her secret closet, closing the two shelves.

"Hmm...maybe I should go casual today. My dress needs to be dry cleaned anyway, especially after all the work I've been doing in it." she muttered to herself.

She pulled out a silky white dress, one that she hadn't worn yet. In fact it had the tag still on it. She had bought this one on a trip to one of the northern cities in Lastation. She pressed it against herself, smiling a bit. She quickly put it on, smoothing out the wrinkles. The dress had thin straps, which she quickly tied behind her neck. The dress itself reached down to about her mid thigh, and had a bit of a serrated hemline, with small triangular shaped holes cut out in every other spike.

"Hmm...seems a little bland...I know, I'll add something to it. I'm sure Akira will love this!" she said happily, a smile working its way onto her face. The person watching her however only growled at the sound of that name.

Akira rolled his shoulders a bit as he left his bedroom. The shower he had taken had been a bit longer, for obvious reasons. He had gotten in one of his clothing sets, his usual Lastation Style has he had been calling it. Even Ann had noticed how much happier and more mature he looked with Hyper Dimension clothing. She still wore her Shujin Academy uniform, since she didn't have a set style yet. He had offered to buy her anything she needed, but quickly regretted it when he realized what he had set himself up for. At least she had agreed to give him a day off before dragging him to Lastation's mall.

"Something smells good." he said happily, walking into the kitchen. Ann gave him a wink, handing him a plate of waffles.

"It's been awhile since I made you your favorite, vanilla and cinnamon waffles. I hope they're too your liking." she said. He grabbed the blueberry syrup on the table and drenched them in it, shoving a forkful into his mouth.

"It's amazing. I really did miss these sis, thanks." he said.

"Well, aren't you happy this morning? What did you and Noire do while I had my back turned?" Kei asked, a smug look on her face. She was holding a newspaper in her hands, Lastation Post. She usually read them to know what was going on in the country, as well as to figure out stocks.

"We didn't do anything...we just talked." he said with a shrug, sitting down at the table.

"Talked? About what?" Uni asked.

"Nothing in particular...just talking...maybe a little bit of kissing." he said.

"Pfft, of course you did that. You two are in that lovery dovey kissy phase. That phase where you can't keep your hands off of each other. You better have protection on you big brother, I don't want you to knock Noire up yet." Ann said. He swallowed the waffle he was eating, downing it with some scalding coffee.

"I do. Just so you know, me and Noire promised we would wait until we were ready. I love her, and I respect her. But you should totally check this out." he said, lowering his jacket a bit, revealing all of the hickeys on his neck.

"Oh my, that's quite the trail." Kei said, smirking a bit as she sipped her own coffee.

"Found out last night that Noire really likes kissing. She isn't that touchy feely, but she can't get enough of it. Neither can I to be honest. Shiina was never this affectionate, it makes my heart swell with joy." he said.

"You're absolutely glowing...maybe I should find myself a boyfriend...it's about time I started dating." Ann said, earning a glare from her brother.

"Uh-uh. You aren't getting yourself a boyfriend, not without passing my test." he said.

"Alright dad, I'm sure I can pick my own man. Maybe a strong hero type...or maybe I could bring a girl home, that wouldn't be so bad. Hey Uni, what are you doing later? Maybe we can go man hunting?" she said, causing Uni to flush brightly.

"Um...I'm actually hanging out with Nepgear...there are some things I want to ask her. Before you ask, they are private so don't even bother." she snapped.

"Whatever, I actually wanted to hang out with Neptune for a bit, it's been awhile since we've played anything, and she keeps pestering me to fix that Sega Saturn so she can play something. I'm actually gonna take the day to polish it up and make sure it works." he said, finishing his waffle. He stood up, washing the dish he had finished using.

"Well, I got a message from Vista, saying she would be flying in with Neptune, Nepgear and Vert so I might hang out with her. Us blondes gotta stick together, you know?" she said.

"Three blonde bombshells, alone against the world. An unknown evil threatening to destroy them all, it's up to three unlikely women to settle their differences and work together to defeat this unruly foe. Blondes in Space, out Friday." Akira said, mimicking the movie announcer voice. Uni giggled, holding back her laughs as Ann glared at the boy.

"You know, that doesn't sound like a bad movie. I would watch it, maybe you can make it a reality." Kei said, earning a nod from the boy.

"Hey, I've made quite a lot with my stocks in Noogle, maybe I can get a film crew together...of course that wouldn't be ideal, a movie starring two Leanbox CPUs wouldn't be good for our revenue." he said, drying off his hands.

"I agree...anything that raises another nations shares is really bad for Lastation. So that's a no-go...unless you replace the main cast with me and Uni that is."

Akira looked up from the floor, a small gasp leaving his lips. Noire had walked into the office, wearing a rather unique ensemble. She was wearing a beautiful silk white dress that fell to her mid thigh. Attached to the middle of it was a brilliant blue swallowtail butterfly. It was delicately sown onto the dress with white thread, which was barely noticable on it. Her hair was tied up with two matching hair pins, also in the shape of butterflies. She wore a pair of silver colored stiletto heels, the straps being bright blue, tied into bows.

"I wanna cry." the boy said firmly, biting his lower lip.

"Huh? Why?" Ann asked, he just looked at her, giving him a smile.

"Because...she's so beautiful, and I'm so lucky to have her." he said. Noire flushed brightly, looking away from him.

"I didn't do this for you...I just wanted to dress casually! So don't get used to me wearing this all the time!" she said firmly.

"Tsundere~" he said, causing her to huff. He gave her a hug, the light scent of strawberries filling his nose.

"I'm gonna take care of a few things in town, pick up some spare parts for my Saturn, I should be back before Neptune and the others arrive...so sit tight okay?" he said, earning a nod from her. She kissed his cheek, as he brushed past her.

" _I'm so fucking lucky, committing that image to memory."_ he thought to himself, sparing a glance back, catching a nice view of her butt. He gave Ann a knowing look, disappearing out of the kitchen.

"Ugh...Akira is such a barnacle. Anyway Noire, you look really nice today...that dress looks rather unique...did you make it yourself?" Ann asked.

"Huh? Make, absolutely not! I don't have any skills with sowing whatsoever. I bought this...online, yeah! Ahem, anyway, we have to eat quick. Blanc called and said she was on her way over." she said, instilling a sense of urgency in everyone.

 _ **xxx**_

Akira hadn't gone far from the basilicom. In fact he was on the outer edge of the business district. A Planeptune based parts store had recently opened up within the city, and it had been the go to place for parts for any of the sister nation's tech. They had also added a lot of inventory to the nearby gun shop, adding some pieces from Leanbox that Uni had been dying to see, but had little time to actually do. He walked into the store, seeing the futuristic look to it. It was rather laid back too, making him believe he was actually in the central city of the Land of Purple Progress.

"Oh hey, welcome to the shop. Need some help?" the girl behind the counter asked, setting down her magazine. She had shoulder length purple hair, with bright green eyes and fair color skin. She was wearing a black tee shirt and a matching opaque yellow skirt. He couldn't see much more due to the showcase.

"I'm just looking for some spare parts, I need a new lens for one of my retro consoles." he said. She gave him a nod.

"What generation?" she asked.

"Not sure...I'm actually not from this world, this console I'm trying to fix is from another dimension, but it matches one of Planeptune's consoles so I figured the parts could be interchangeable." he said, shrugging off his backpack. He placed the Saturn on the showcase. The girl took a look at it, humming to herself.

"I was honestly about to call bull on the interdimensional stuff, but seeing this changed my mind. Looks like it needs a new lens, maybe a new power dock. Mind if I open it?" she asked.

"Sure, I only put back the outer screws so I could move it around." he said. She grabbed one of the tools behind her, a trihead screwdriver, and turned the system upside down, unscrewing the casing.

Once the outer shell was taken of, she looked at the inside of the system. She inspected it with a magnifying glass, looking for anything that could have been damaging the system. She directed her gaze to the laser housing, nodding to herself.

"The laser is cracked, it'll need a new one. This is actually really clean for an old looking system." she said, earning a look of pride from the boy.

"I did a lot of cleaning. I took some alcohol and made sure everything was working perfectly fine. Even the power dock is fine, the only problem I had was the disc lens." he said.

"I can replace this in about twenty minutes, if you want to wait. You have a game for it right?" she asked. He nodded, handing her his copy of Panzer Dragoon II. She looked the game case over, looking at the back of the game.

"I'm gonna take a look around. My name is Akira by the way, sorry for not introducing myself first."

"It's fine. You can call me Violet, I'll have your system up and running soon enough, oh right...I'll need the power cords and the controller as well." she said. He dug his hand into his pack and handed them the requested items.

He started looking around the store, seeing all of the consoles from Planeptune's early days. There was one system called the Planeptune Mega Drive, which most likely represented the Sega Mega Drive in this world. He saw a console that looked almost like the Saturn, only it was completely purple in color, and was named the Planeptune Power System. To him it looked like a rather interesting console, especially the color. He glanced up at the shelf, looking at all of the games for the system.

"Hey Violet, since you're using a new lens for that system, do you think it could read these games? I don't really feel like spending a lot of money for this console if I have my world's equivalent to it." he said.

"It might, I've never worked on a console like this...while the Power System and this one share similarities, the hardware is much more...primitive if you will. But it shouldn't have any issues reading the disks." she replied.

The boy nodded, grabbing a few games from the shelf, looking them over. He figured Neptune would want to play something when she showed up, so he grabbed a few of the ones that looked like she would enjoy, including Sanic the Hedgehog 2. He grabbed a few puzzle games as well, knowing Nepgear would want to play some of those as well.

He heard a jingle and glanced toward the door, seeing a rather handsome man walking into the store. He was dressed in a firmly pressed business suit, and had brown shoulder length hair. He walked into the store, heading toward the back.

" _Who the hell is this Goro Aketchi wanna be?"_ Akira thought to himself, remembering the young man from his world, who wanted to be an Ace detective. He shook his head, returning his gaze to the games in front of him. He bit his lip, glancing at the violet console.

"Dammit...I guess I'm gonna have to buy this...for the collection of course. Maybe I can pick up this Mega Drive too." he said, grabbing the two retro consoles from the shelf. Thankfully both were still in the original box. He stacked the games on top of both boxes, taking them over to the counter.

"What happened to not wanting to spend money on consoles?" Violet asked, looking up from her work. He gave her a sheepish grin.

"The inner nerd in me is screaming. Since I'll be staying around for awhile, I've decided to start my collection over from scratch. I was lucky to find all the games I did, but I want to get some good recommendations, trust me...money is no object, I just didn't feel like blowing a lot of it in one go." he said.

"Well, I recommend getting Alley Brawler 2, Sanic the Hedgehog 3 and Sanic and Brass Knuckles." Violet said, pointing to the shelf with Mega Drive games on it. He almost wanted to lash out at the blatant parodying of his world's games, but he didn't want to seem like a maniac.

He walked over to the Mega Drive shelf, his eyes scanning the case for the games Violet had pointed out. He grabbed the three of them, along with a few others that piqued his interest. He even spotted a game that looked like Contra, only it was for another system that wasn't sold at this particular store. It seemed as if his library would expand a bit more.

"Pardon me sir, I was looking to purchase that game in your hand." the man from before said, pointing to the Sanic and Brass Knuckles game in his hand. The boy looked it over, glancing at the brown haired man.

"Uh...sorry bro, I grabbed it first."

"You don't understand, I'm purchasing this for my daughter. She's driving me up the wall, so please just let me have it. You wouldn't want to make a little girl sad would you?" he asked. Akira sighed, handing him the cartridge case in his hand.

"Fine, but only because it's your little girl...if it was for you, I wouldn't even hand it over." he said, brushing past him.

"Must be fun eh?"

"Huh? You say something?" the black haired boy asked, glancing over his shoulder to look at the man.

"I did...you must be having fun right? Dating Lady Black Heart?"

Akira scoffed, turning to face the man fully. He looked him over, seeing the jealous look on his face. It was a ferocious look, like one a lion would give a gazelle just before it pounced. He didn't like his body language either, and how he was standing was a cause for concern. The keyblade wielder was ready to strike if needbe, but he wouldn't want to risk any of the stuff around him.

"What's it matter to you who Noire dates? You jealous or something man?" he asked.

"It does matter...a man of your...class, shouldn't mess around with a goddess. She should be with a man who can take care of her and help her lead this nation, not with a boy who barely knows how to swing a sword."

"Oh yeah? Well this boy with a sword has something that you don't have."

"What would that be?" the man asked, through grit teeth. Akira gave him a smug look, the smuggest one he could muster.

"Noire as my girlfriend. The fact that she hugs me, holds my hand, kisses my lips, sleeps in my bed...oh yeah, I have all of that, something you must be dying to get but never will." he replied. The man brushed past him, slamming the cartridge onto the corner. Violet was trying not to laugh as she rung him out, the man leaving the store in a huff.

"Man, I've never seen someone leave like that. Hoo boy, he sure was jealous." she said.

"I've been getting that a lot lately. I ended up making my own social media accounts here, with the intention to start my own YouTube channel, but all I've been getting are bad comments about my relationship with Noire. Who gives a shit who she dates? Anyway, how's it coming along?" he asked. Violet placed the laser's outer casing back on, grabbing the outer shell of the Saturn, snapping it back into place.

"I'm about to test the new lens. Let me just plug this stuff in." she said, reaching for the power bar at her feet, once the cord was plugged in, she plugged it into the CRT Television behind her, turning it on.

The familiar shattering screen appeared, along with the familiar Sega Saturn logo, the jingle filling the store. While Violet was impressed with the start up, she was more curious about whether it would play or not. She grabbed Panzer Dragoon II and placed it in the system, closing the drive.

They both watched with baited breath as the disc was being red. The application activated and she pressed the A button to continue. The opening movie started to play, making Akira pump his fist.

"Yeah, this is kick ass...thanks Violet, this means a lot to me." Akira said.

"Sure, it's fine. I've never had the pleasure to work on something this cool, where did you find it?" she asked curiously.

"Zoon District, there's a lot of retro stuff from my world strewn all about. I'm actually gonna head back there soon to look for some stuff, if I find anything else I'll bring it to you." he said.

"That would be awesome...well let's ring all of this stuff up...the lens change will be on the house, call it a gift from a friend." she said, giving him a wink.

The violet haired woman rung him out, telling him a little bit about each system. Apparently, both had been created by the CPU that preceeded Neptune as the previous ruler of Planeptune, a CPU named Plutia. Not much was known about her, but she was known as a rather lazy CPU, from nearly 400 years in the past. Apparently, she and Blanc hadn't been good friends so neither nation worked together. It wasn't until Neptune arrived that the console wars truly begun, everything before that was just peaceful.

The two exchanged numbers, and made plans to speak whenever they got a new piece of hardware the other might be interested in. for Akira it was good to have this new friendship, it meant he had access to a place that could sell him good retro games for cheap. He started heading back to the basilicom, a bright smile on his face.

 _ **xxx**_

"So, let me get this straight...you heard about our boosted security and about the satellites we launched, so you came to check it out. Not that, but you want me to share my security system with you?" Noire asked, glancing at Blanc who was leaning against the balcony railing.

Rom, Ram and Uni had been playing with Cratchie, mostly to keep the girls distracted from the talk that their older sisters were having. Ann had been standing at the other end of the balcony, looking out into Lastation while keeping her ear perked up. She was just starting out as a guild agent, so any information she could get would be good to have. Anything that made her improve as an agent, seeing as Akira had already been promoted to Rank A from his recent efforts in Lowee.

"Well, that's not exactly a lie. Lastation has made some very good defense systems in the past." Blanc said. Noire giggled, turning away from her, a smile on her face.

"Of course we have. Lastation's systems are second to none, they are impervious to all outside threats, and now that our servers in space they make it that much harder to breach." she said proudly.

"Actually the reason I'm here is because Vista detected a breach in one of the satellites you just launched. She said she was going to strengthen Lastation's mainframe when she noticed someone had installed a backdoor program onto it." Blanc said, a serious tone in her voice.

"Huh? What did you just say?" she asked, turning to face the woman.

"You were hacked, I thought you were aware of it so we came to figure out who had done it. I'm so sorry."

As Akira was making his way toward the basilicom, looking at his phone, a loud scream tore through the area, causing him to stop. A lot of people started looking around for the source of it, causing a lot of confusion. He looked up at the basilicom balcony, noticing Blanc leaning up against it. She glanced down at him, giving him a wave. The boy pinched his eyes, quickening his step. He spared a glance to Kei, who also had a look of confusion her face as he got into the elevator. Once on the top floor, he raced all the way to the office.

He took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself as he crossed the distance toward the balcony. Uni and the twins didn't say anything as he brushed past, stepping out into the balcony. He saw his girlfriend, kneeling on the ground, her face buried into her hands.

"Uh...mind explaining why Noire screamed like a banshee?" he asked.

"Oh Akira, it's horrible! Out satellites got hacked!" Noire cried, jumping to her feet. She hugged the boy tightly, burying her face in his shoulder.

"Hey, take it easy. Are you sure they were hacked?" he asked.

"We are, Vista was the one that noticed it. She was doing her usual maintenance on Leanbox's servers and saw that Lastation's satellites had gone online. When she went to provide extra protection, she noticed a breach in server two." Blanc said.

"That's...the civilian server, and the one that's connected to the basilicom staff. So a lot of national information could have been easily stolen." he said firmly. Noire let go of the boy, brushing her dress off. She donned her usual proud smile.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to find the bastard responsible and make him pay for what he did. No one makes a fool of me!" she said firmly. Akira was about to say something when he heard a loud pop. He glanced up at the sky, seeing a brilliant violet sparkle.

"Uh...did anyone else see that?" he said, pointing into the air.

"What? You mean the clouds? That's all I see." Ann said.

"No...it was like a sparkle...almost as if something is falling." he said.

"Maybe it's a person...you know how it is, in order to advance the plot someone needs to take a Neptune to the knee." Blanc said.

"A what? Oh no...no one is taking a Neptune to the knee!" Noire said, hiding behind the boy. As if on cue, a familiar scream filled the area.

"Quick! A Wild Neptune is falling!"

"Oh shit! Someone catch her!" Ann called out. Akira summoned his keyblade to his hand, pointing it at the goddess. A swirling gust of wind formed at the tip.

"Aerora!" he chanted. The ball of wind formed just in time for Neptune to land in it, stopping her forward momentum. The wind broke apart, allowing her to land on her feet. She rose her hands above her head, a grin on her face.

"And she sticks the landing! Ten points for Griffindor!" she chanted.

"Don't you know it's dangerous to just dive out of the sky like that? You could have gotten severely hurt!" Noire scolded, earning a chuckle from the purple haired goddess.

"Sorry, I was really focused on flying, but P-ko thought it would be a good idea to punch me. The hit was so hard that it knocked me out of HDD. Hey, at least Akira was here, in the original anime, I actually landed on Noire."

"In the original anime, Noire was also wearing her princess dress...hmm...the author has good taste at least." Blanc said, looking at Noire, who blushed brightly.

"While the fact that Noire looks nice is an interesting topic, I think we should all discuss this breach further." Vert said, as she and Vista landed on the balcony, along with Nepgear who was holding Peashy in her arms.

"I think that would be a good idea...ugh, I can't believe the nerve of some people. It's like someone is always there to sabotage your hard work." Noire snapped, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"Huh? What hard-work are you talking about? Vert didn't tell me why we even came here." Neptune said, a look of confusion on her face.

"It doesn't matter, we'll discuss this later. Who might this be?" Blanc asked, glancing down at Peashy, who was hiding behind Nepgear. The candidate smiled, pushing the girl forward.

"This is Peashy...she's a little girl that we've been taking care of at the basilicom. We've been searching for her parents, but no one has come to look for her yet." she said.

"Heya Pea, how's it going?" Akira asked, kneeling down to her eye level.

"It's going awesome Big bro! Neptuna makes the funnest sound when you punch her in the gut!" she said happily. He held his fist out, the girl happily bumping it with her own.

"I'm sure. Have you been behaving yourself?" he asked, earning a vigorous nod from the girl.

"Neptuna won't play with me, so I had to break her game in order for her to pay attention to me. It was also so she could go to work!" she said cheerfully.

"I'm still feeling that one." Neptune said, rubbing her stomach.

"Rom, Ram...would you mind playing with the little one? Make sure she feels welcome alright?" Blanc asked, earning a nod from the twins.

"Hey, my name is Ram, this is my sister Rom, you wanna play a game?" the pink themed twin asked. Peashy gave her a shy nod.

"Come on, we can play with Cratchie some more." she said, holding the bandicoot out for the girl. As she reached for him, he jumped from her hands, scurrying about the office.

"Uni, I don't know how long we'll be gone, so keep an eye out. You and Akira are in charge while I'm gone, got it?" Noire asked.

"Hehe, yes! I've been put in power! My first decree as CPU of Lastation, if for everyone to give me free ice cream!" the boy said, a grin on his face.

"Uni, don't let this idiot pass any stupid laws while I'm gone." the ravenette said, walking toward the lift on the other side of the room.

"Oh come on, you love ice cream! Let me fulfill my dream of swimming in a vat of it!" he cried. Noire grumbled under her breath, especially since Neptune kept teasing her.

"I guess there's nothing for us to do while they're gone. Big brother, is it alright if I take some missions?" Ann asked.

"Sure, you got your Identification right?" he asked, earning a nod from the blonde.

"I got it last night, would you like to join me Vista? I'd like to see how you fight."

"I would love to, but Vert told me to stick around here in case I was needed. We brought someone from Leanbox to handle the maintenance, since I don't have experience dealing with an advanced set up like what Lastation uses. Maybe next time." she said, giving her a smile. Ann frowned briefly, giving her a wave as she left the office. Vista pulled out a sleek black laptop with V on the back, and set it up on Noire's desk, pulling out various other things with it.

"Uh...what's all this stuff for?" Akira asked curiously.

"A wireless router, makes it easier for me to log into remote networks, and strengthens the signal. The second one is a suffisticated tracking device, capable of hacking into a remote signal and finding out the IP Address being used, and the last one is the charging dock for Phosphorous. He does most of the work, while I only do a few inputs." she said, plugging everything in. The floating orb landed onto the dock, glowing a brilliant green.

" _I'm plugged in Lady Vista, your authorization key is required."_

"Sure thing, let me just type that in...there we go." Vista said, watching as her friend started working.

"So, I take it you're gonna track down the one who did this?" Akira asked, earning a nod from the candidate.

"Mhmm...if they were able to plant a backdoor program on a Lastation security system, then this guy must be really good. He could be a grievous danger to us all, especially if he exposes our secrets to the public."

"Secrets? Like what exactly?" he asked curiously.

"Depends...I mean, what if you were hiding something really important, or were storing weapons for another nation? Stuff like that...though I doubt our sisters would do any of that stuff...better safe than sorry. So...um...how are you and Noire doing?" she asked, looking back at her computer screen.

"We're doing great! Couldn't be better actually." he said.

"Ahuh...that's good. Um...since when have you been kissing? What's it like?" she asked. The boy furrowed his brows, earning a few silent blinks from the girl.

"They're...nice...really sweet...why so curious?"

"Oh...no reason...none at all." she said, flushing as she started typing something on her laptop.

"Vista...I know for a fact that you are good at hacking...have you been hacking into things?" he asked.

"No...not really...okay, I only did it once. I gained access to a few security cameras in Lastation and I was just checking on you...nothing more nothing less." she said.

"Vista...I get that you worry about me, but you can't just hack into security cameras like that. I also don't appreciate that you're violating mine and Noire's privacy." he said, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"I'm sorry...it's just...I worry about you okay? I don't want to see you get hurt by anyone...seeing all of that stuff at Zoon District, it made me a little worrisome. I don't want to loose my friends."

"Hmm...are you sure? Could there be an underlying reason why you're doing it? Are you perhaps jealous that me and Noire are together?" he asked firmly.

"Huh? Jealous? Why would I be jealous?" Vista replied, giving the boy a hurt look.

"I dunno...someone who goes through the trouble of hacking security cameras just to make sure I'm fine, has something else their hiding. Because I'm worried, isn't a valid reason...or rather it isn't a complete one." he said.

"No no no...please don't hate me Akira...I...can't say the true reason right now...but I was worried alright?" she said. He sighed, glancing away from her, clenching his fist a bit.

"Don't do it again. A lot of people have been talking shit and saying that me and Noire don't deserve to be together. While almost all of Gamindustri is okay with it, there are those people who are against it. I'm just...tired of it." he said.

"I know...and I'm sorry...really. I just...really care about you, and don't want anything bad to happen to you or Noire." she said, giving him a loving look. He shrugged it off, glancing over to the twins and Peashy, who were still chasing Cratchie around.

"So, since when does Noire cosplay?" she asked causing the boy to cough loudly. He spun on his heel, giving her an angry look.

"How did you find that out?"

"I don't know...Phospherous was scanning the area and automatically connected to something. He's displaying images captured by a camera, and they're all Noire trying on different types of clothes." she said. The boy walked around, looking at the images on screen.

His eyes widened a bit at the ones being displayed...all of them were indeed of Noire, trying on various costumes. She was in various different poses, she was holding her guitar in a few of the idol themed ones, she was sowing in another, and she was even completely nude in another. He looked away from the one, anger flowing through his veins.

"Phosphorous, can you tell me what type of device this is?" he asked.

" _Indeed I can sir...it seems to be a small HD video camera. It has been planted somewhere in this room, but the signal is scattered so I cannot find it's current location. It is displaying live feed at the moment, while also taking pictures every two seconds. Would you like me to display video from last night?"_

"NO! No...that's alright Phosphorous thank you." the boy said, flushing a bit. Vista looked at him, giving him a grin.

"We're you getting jiggy with Noire last night?"

"Hell no! We aren't at that stage yet! Phosphorous, I need you to hack into that bastard and find the IP Address...I bet you the fucker who hacked our servers and the one who planted this camera are one and the same."

" _Right away sir. Incidentally, the camera is incapable of recording audio. So our conversation isn't being heard, and I do not detect the presence of any other device. I shall find the IP Address shortly."_

"God the fucking nerve. I just want to know when the fuck they had the time planting that shit in this office, and how they were able to do it, fucking perv." he muttered angrily.

"It must have been while you were all out in Lowee...it would make sense...alright, he's found it...it's in a building near the Industrial District." She said.

"Cool, I'll go tell the others. I'll be right back." the boy said, heading toward the landing where Uni and Nepgear were.

"Phosphorous, download this location. Can you track the signal?"

" _It's a little weak, but I'll be able to track it regardless. I shall assist you as best I can!"_ the orb said, lifting off the power dock.

No one knew it, but they were about to face the most flamboyant of men. It was surely going to be an interesting experience for everyone involved.

 _ **xxx Omake xxx**_

"Okay Akira, I'm all dressed, close your eyes would you?" Noire called out, earning a chuckle from the boy. He shut off his phone and closed his eyes, placing his hand over them.

"Alright, they're closed!" he called out. He heard the sound of footsteps for a few seconds, before they had come to a stop. He heard Noire take a deep breath, most likely mentally preparing herself for whatever was gonna happen.

"Go ahead, and I want your honest opinion."

His jaw dropped when he lay eyes on the latest costume his girlfriend had created. It was a Gothic Lolita dress, unlike the one she had done before. This one was black in color, and had short puffy sleeves, with a crimson colored collar. She was wearing a small red tie, covering most of her cleavage. The center of the dress was open, being held by a thin black lace that crossed each other, holding the dress in place. She was wearing a black skirt, which was puffed up and had a crimson underside, which was almost see through. She had a black ribbon tied around her waist, pulled into a bow behind her back. It was black, and lined with crimson, cut at an angle at the bottom.

She wore long black stockings, with a pair of black frilly garters. Thin black belts connected from the stockings to the garters, and again to her underwear. The stockings were long and silky black. She was wearing a pair of red boots, that reached just to her calves, and had a thick heel. They had a matching red bow on the top, instead of laces. She was wearing a pair of fingerless gloves on her hands, reaching to her forearms. The final thing she was wearing was a large frilly ribbon, which was on the top of her head. It was frilly and had crimson trimming around the edges. She had left her hair completely down, reaching past her waist. The remainder of her hair ribbon feel down her sides, glittering a bright red.

"Oh, my god." he said, unable to say anything. She flushed a bit, biting her lip slightly as she rubbed her legs together.

"I...ran into another anime that piqued my interest...I knew you liked Gothic Lolitas, so I designed this dress. I made this for you...do you like it?" she asked softly.

"I...I'm speechless right now. You look so...I can't even formulate words...I'm sure if I lift this pillow off my lap, you'll get your answer." he said, causing her hair ribbon to twitch a bit.

"Please don't! I'm not...ready to see...that yet." she said, earning a chuckle from the boy.

"Sorry, I'm just happy to see you like that. You look stunning Noire, and I want to do nothing but hold you right now, but I doubt you even want to sit on my lap." he said.

Noire shuddered a bit as she started walking toward the boy. She stood in front of him, looking at him attentively.

She didn't say a word, rather she pulled the pillow away from his lap. His eyes widened a bit as she sat on his lap, one leg on either side. She swallowed hard, feeling his length poking at her thigh. She placed her hands on his shoulders, looking right into his eyes. Both of them were blushing a brilliant crimson.

"That character did this too...so I can do it as well...I just...want to kiss you. It's okay if you wanna touch me...just not down there." she said, earning a nod from him. She leaned down, pressing her lips against his own.

Akira gasped a bit, as he wrapped his arms around Noire's slim figure. His hands were exploring her body now, his soft touch sending pleasurable shivers up her spine. His hands didn't travel past her waist, as he was trying to respect her wishes. That didn't stop him from rubbing her chest, causing her to moan into his mouth. They pulled away for air, only to kiss again with reignited vigor.

She let go of his lips after awhile, and started kissing his neck. He closed his eyes, the soft feeling of her lips on his skin was driving him insane. He could feel his manhood twitch with every kiss, and he was sure he was slick with pre-cum. He smirked slightly, wrapping his arms around Noire's body, quickly turning himself so he was on top. She looked at him stunned, especially since he was holding her arms above her head.

"I want to do so many things to you right now, you fucking tease. But I know it isn't the time, so you best get ready, the next time I might not hold myself back." he said, causing her to nod slightly. His hand snaked its way under her shirt, taking a firm hold of her left breast.

"Oh Akira, I love you." she said softly. Her eyes widened a bit at the sound of the phrase. She hadn't even meant to say it, it just left her lips. The boy just looked at her, stunned for a second before giving her a smile.

"I love you too Noire, with all my heart." he said, pressing his lips against her own. She moaned into his mouth, her hands reaching down to his waist. She slipped her hand into his shorts, her fingers around his length. He pulled away from her, giving her a curious look.

"S-sorry...I-I needed too feel it...it's so big." she said.

"I never gave it much thought...it was pretty average to me." he said, shuddering at her touch. She got a bit friskier, slowly pulling his shorts down.

"Noire, you know if you do this...there might not be a return. I'm trying not to pounce you right now." he said, biting his lip.

"It's fine...I don't think I can wait anymore either...I just want to see it." she said softly. His member sprung out once she had pulled his shorts down, making her go wide eyed. She took a hold of it again, licking her lips a bit.

Akira however felt like he was being a bit cheated. Since his girlfriend felt the need to expose him, he felt like she should do the same. So he reached up her skirt, taking a hold of her underwear. He unhooked the garter belts attached to it, slowly pulling the garment down her smooth legs. Noire took a hold of his hand, just before he was able to see anything. She gave him a pleading look, and he let go of the lace. She took a deep breath, pulling it down the rest of the way, tossing it aside, along with her boots.

The two of them started kissing again, throwing caution to the wind. Noire hugged him tightly, running her fingers down his back as he kissed her with every ounce of love in his body. Noire pulled away from him sitting up slightly. She hooked her fingers underneath her shirt, about to lift it up, only for him to stop her.

"How about you leave the costume on. You look amazing in it, and I wouldn't want you to take it off, seeing as you took the time to make it." he said. She gave him a smile.

"Oh, so you're into role playing? I guess I can handle that. Though I don't think I've got Rory's character down pat...so you'll have to forgive me."

"It's fine. I've always wanted to fuck a Gothic Lolita, I guess I've finally been presented the chance." he said. Noire gave him another kiss, pushing him back onto the mattress, pinning him down a bit. She placed her hand on his chest as she lifted her skirt, spreading her legs a bit.

Akira gasped a bit, biting his lip so hard he drew blood. It had been the first time he had seen a girl's sacred area. Aside from porn or hentai, he had never seen a real one. Noire's was dripping slightly from arousal, and slightly open as well. Her pink folds were slightly swollen, and the small strip of hair above the entrance was drenched in her own juices. She gave him a hot look, slowly lowering herself onto his tip.

"Noire...are you really sure about this?" he asked. A moan filled his ears a second later, as she slowly lowered herself onto his length. She grit her teeth a bit, wiggling her hips as his length entered her body. He could feel her twitching a bit around his head, and he was trying his hardest not to explode within her.

"That...answer your question?" she asked.

"Does it hurt?" he asked. She shook her head, taking a few deep breaths.

"I broke my hymen years ago...constant fighting makes it difficult sometimes...but I assure you, you'll be my first and only." she said softly. He placed his hands on her rump, giving it a light squeeze.

He started thrusting into her a second later, her body bouncing with each thrust. Her breath hitched, and she bit her lip, trying to hold back her screams of pleasure. She placed her hands on his chest, and started aiding his thrusting, meeting each one with a thrust of her own.

"Oh Akira...this feels so good!"

"You're so tight Noire, I love you so much right now!" the boy breathed, taking a hold of one of her hands. The feeling of her vagina around him and the soft squelching sounds were driving him insane. He closed his eyes, focusing on not cumming.

" _I can't believe I'm actually having sex right now, and with the woman I love! This is amazing, I'm so happy to have met her."_ he thought. He felt Noire stop, both of them panting a bit, trying to catch their breath. She undid the lacing of her shirt, rubbing her breasts a bit.

"You wanna...try something new?" Akira asked. She gave him a nod, pulling herself away from his length, the sudden emptiness made her feel sad, and hollow. Now that she had felt his length, she didn't think she could live a second without it.

The boy lay on the bed, gesturing for her to lay down in front of him. She pressed herself against him as much as she could, her round ass rubbing up against his length. They shared a hot needy kiss, the boy rubbing the head of his length against her clit. He slowly pushed himself in, taking a hold of her leg. He slipped his arm underneath he, pulling her close against himself as he started thrusting into her.

This new feeling was enough to make Noire's mind break. She could feel Akira slamming into her cervix, sending new waves of pleasure through her body. She couldn't help but scream in ecstasy, each thrust driving her insane. Akira bit down on her neck, marking her as his own, leaving a small bruise behind.

"Faster Akira, show Lastation's CPU what you can do." Noire cried, panting hard. The boy quickened his pace, thrusting faster into her waiting entrance. She started convulsing a second later, her muffled screams filling his ears. He felt a warm rush of fluid down below, and stopped to look, seeing his legs were now covered in her juices.

"Did you just cum?" he asked. Noire gave him a look, taking his lips captive once more. She needed more, she craved his touch, his taste, she needed to have more.

Akira slipped himself out of Noire's pussy, taking a hold of her arms. He pulled her shirt off slowly, placing it down on the other end of the bed. He took one of her nipples into his mouth, suckling it softly, giving the fleshy bud a small bite. He squeezed the other softly, making her gasp. He let go of her nipple, kissing her lips, only to roughly pin her to the bed.

"Transform." he said firmly. She gave him a nod, not bothering to question his intentions. Her body glowed a brilliant array of colors, as she transformed into her HDD form, Black Heart. The boy took a hold of the zipper on the front of her plug suit and pulled it down, helping her out of it.

"I've had dreams of this you know...just taking you as my own, a human being, a mortal, claiming a goddess as his own. The dream of many a mortal man...and now, I can do it. It makes me love you so much more." he said, kissing her neck. He inhaled her scent, the strawberry shampoo she used was driving him insane.

"Then take me as you're own. Ruin me for all the others, I want you to make this immortal goddess into a woman." Noire replied, her eyes glowing brilliantly. He took a hold of her arms, using her hair ribbon to tie her arms above her head, securing it to the bed post.

"I'll do that and more." he said, lining himself up with her entrance. He took a hold of her legs and started thrusting hard into her.

The two of them panted hard, Noire's moans of pleasure only served to further push him on. He could feel his dick slamming into her core, and with each one, he could feel the warmth of his lover's womb. He leaned down, capturing Noire's lips in a kiss, tugging her lips as he continued to show her his love.

"Akira...my arms hurt." she panted. He reached up for the ribbon, pulling it lose. She lowered her arms, wrapping them around his neck as they continued to kiss, each thrust was driving her closer and closer to the edge. He himself could feel a pressure starting to build in his lower region.

"Noire...I'm about to cum."

"Me too...it's okay, to do it inside." she said.

"Are you sure? What if you get pregnant?" he asked.

"It's okay...I want to feel your warmth deep inside me." she said. He nodded, taking a hold of her hips. He continued thrusting into her, using the last of his energy to drive himself as deep as he could.

"Noire! I'm cumming!"

A second later, he felt each thick glob shoot deep into her womb. Noire dug her nails into his back, scratching his shoulder blades as she felt another wave of euphoria fill her mind. She felt herself squirting her love juices all over her lover's lower half. The two of them panted for breath, getting into another heated kiss. Noire's transformation broke, as she was unable to maintain it with her lack of energy.

"I love you Akira, I love you so much."

"Me too Noire...I love you." he said, giving her a kiss.

"Aw, I love the two of you too! Thanks for the show by the way!" Neptune said.

Akira jolted awake, clutching his chest, his heart beating wildly. He looked beside him, seeing Noire still fully clothes, sleeping contently beside him. He sat up for a few seconds, seeing the time was currently 3:39 in the morning. He was drenched in a cold sweat, and felt something sticky in his nether regions. He sighed as he lay back in the bed, glaring at the ceiling.

" _I hate wet dreams."_


	21. Flamboyant Peeping Toms

_**A/N:**_

 **Celestial: Hello everyone, tis I, the CelestialSkyDragon. It has been quite a long time since I have updated this story. A lot of things have happened in that time, a lot of stories have been written, and a lot of awesome things have happened. For one, Kingdom Hearts 3 finally fucking released! Woohoo! With this, it has given me a spark that I needed, one that I needed to continue this story.  
**

 **However, I will be working on some other things alongside this story. So expect slow updates. Don't kill me haha. With this update, I will say that I will be exanding on the Kingdom Hearts half of this story. I have been planning on adding more worlds to this story for awhile. Now, I finally get to expand on the story a bit. Not just Hyperdimension, but also on the Kingdom Hearts lore of the story. I'm not gonna connect it to Kingdom Hearts, but it will use some lore from the series, mostly the Keyblade War, the Foretellers and that junk. I might even tie it into Kingdom Hearts 3, maybe, I haven't decided.**

 **For now, I'm using this chapter to see if there's an interest in this story. I know a few of you are asking me to continue, or were wondering if this was dropped. It wasn't, I just burned out for a long ass time haha. But I will continue this for now while the spark is alive, so I do hope you enjoy what I come up with. Until then, see you later.**

 **Neptune: Hey, let out!**

 **Celestial: Quiet Neptune! I'll let you out next chapter!**

Hyperdimension Neptunia Hearts

Chapter 20

Flamboyant Peeping Toms

Akira was fuming. The fact that someone had the balls to sneak into Noire's office was enough to piss him off. He was walking down the streets of Lastation, following the general direction of the IP Address Phosphorous had located. Shortly behind him was Vista, who was looking at her tablet intently, scanning the nearby buildings with a small scanning device that had been attached to the headphone jack. Phosphorous was aiding her search radius, making the incoming signals much stronger. Nepgear, Uni, the twins and Peashy were following closely behind, all of them lost in conversation.

Uni was in much the same state as Akira, completely and utterly pissed. When the boy had told her that someone had planted a camera within the room, she had admitted to placing one of Nepgear's cams on a shelf, to find out what her sister had been doing. But when he said that someone else had done it, she had gotten extremely angry. It took her quite a lot not to shoot into the sky, trying to find the source of it. She glanced over at Nepgear, who was looking at a device she was holding in her hand.

"Hey Nepgear, what's that in your hand?"

"Oh this? It's a portable signal locator...all growing girls should carry one of these around. I built it from some spare parts I had lying around, I didn't think I would have to use it." she said. She twisted the knob on the bottom of it, glancing back at the screen.

"You sound like those stuffy old men selling stuff to people at 3 am. Although, I'm sure something like this would come quite in handy." Uni said.

"I still can't believe some dummy put a camera in Noire's room. They must be a pervert, especially if they did it to spy on her!" Ram said.

"Yeah, they're gross and creepy. They probably wanted to see pictures of her in the shower." Rom added.

"Ew gross! Meanie perverts need to die!" Peashy cried, earning a few chirps from Cratchie, who was cradled firmly in her hands.

"I agree with you there kiddo...When I find the fucker that did this and I'm snapping his neck in half. No one peeps on my girl and gets away with it."

"Whoa, Akira is pissed...I don't think I want to get in his path right now." Nepgear said, shuddering a bit.

"I think I'll help him." Uni added.

Akira stopped mid stride, looking up into the sky. He cupped his hands over his eyes to block all of the light around him. He caught the familiar blue wings belonging to his girlfriend. He smiled a bit, seeing her along with the other CPUs. She glanced down at him, giving him a wave before disappearing behind some buildings.

"Looks like we're not the only ones looking. Come on, they went this way." Akira said, breaking into a sprint up a side street.

"Wait...how do you know they're even looking for the same person we are?" Vista cried, only to see the boy disappear.

"Man, he's really fast. Vert told me the story of how he ran off after Underling when she stole Lyrica's guitar, but I didn't think he was that fast." Nepgear said.

"Oh yeah, Shujin Stride is fierce with that one." Uni said, following after the boy.

Akira jumped over some fallen trash cans, following the road ahead of him as it went down hill. Lastation's Industrial District was one that he always tried to avoid. It was the dirtiest area in the otherwise beautiful city. It was littered with large facilities belonging to different factories. All around him, tall smokestacks rose into the air, some billowing out black smoke from the fossil fuels they had been burning. A light smog always lingered in this area, making the visibility rather obscure in this area.

There were some abandoned buildings as well, brick and mortar buildings from when Lastation was still in its Industrial Period. Most of the abandoned factories had been taken over by homeless, vagrants and other questionable people, but they mostly shied away. Noire had done her best to situate everyone in a proper home or shelter, but somehow they always ended up back in this place. If he had to compare this area of Lastation to anything, he would compare it to Philadelphia back in the early 20th Century, when Iron and Steel were becoming the norm in America.

He reached the end of the street, looking around for a few seconds, glancing down the other side of the street. He saw a faint flash not far from where he saw, and started moving toward it. In front of him was abandoned factory, the large scale building was left in a state of disarray, the windows had been completely shattered and broken, glass having fallen all over the place. The tall smokestacks had been knocked down, only the iron rebar stuck out, marking the area where they once stood. There was a pair of rusted iron gates in front of him, blocking him from going inside.

"Creepy...as far as abandoned places go, this one gets a six. There's a faint trace of share energy here, so this is definitely the place." he muttered. He tested the gates, seeing they were firmly locked. He stepped back, summoning his keyblade.

Taking aim at it, the lock flashed brightly as a small golden beam flew into it. The light pulsed through the lock, spinning in a circle as it unlocked the gates. He allowed the weapon to disappear as he pushed the gates open, the loud creak of the rusted gate filling his ears.

"Man, this gate needs to be oiled...sheesh." he said, taking a few steps into the lot. He glanced around, not seeing any cameras in the area.

He didn't feel safe however, feeling as if he was being watched. He pressed himself against the wall, creeping up the wall, using the shadows to his advantage. He looked around for something to use, spotting a cardboard box not that far from his reach. He smirked, walking over to it.

 _ **xxx**_

"Are you sure this is where the signal told us to come?" Neptune asked, glancing around the building.

"Of course, Vista's technology is the best in all of Leanbox." Vert said, reassuringly.

"Still, I can't believe someone would actually go that far. Hacking Lastation's satellites? What purpose do you think they have?" Blanc asked, earning a low growl from Noire, who had remained quiet the entire time.

"I'm not sure, but when I find the little creep, I'm going to give them a thrashing they won't soon forget!"

"Hey wait a darn minute. There's something not right here!" the Planeptune goddess said, causing the three to stop.

"What are you talking about?"

"That...right there." she said, pointing to a nearby stack of boxes. All of them were stacked neatly, except one that was obviously jutting out. Blanc, Noire and Vert just shared a look, not at all knowing what to say.

"Those are boxes."

"Well no duh they're boxes! I just saw one of them move!" the purplette cried, pointing toward the stack.

"Are you sure you aren't just hallucinating? I mean, you did skip eating a cup of pudding."

"Blanc, just ignore her. Neptune is just trying to derail our search, we've got too much to worry about." Noire said, retaking the lead of the group. Vert shrugged, deciding to follow after her fellow goddess. Blanc however couldn't help but stare at the boxes, a low hum leaving her lips.

"You know...something tells me there's someone or something underneath this box. However, I haven't the time to investigate it. Come along Neptune."

"I'll get you next time box." she muttered, wagging her finger at the box before she left. Once gone, the box let out a sigh.

"That was far too close for comfort. I know Noire wants to take this bastard out by herself, but I've got to find him before she does." Akira said softly. He pulled the box over his head, glancing around for a moment before dashing forward. He heard the Goddesses' voices coming from the right, so he decided to take a left instead.

He reached a stairwell and he started climbing up toward the next floor. He paused when he reached the top, avoiding the lasers that were shining in all directions. He growled, kneeling down using the box as a cover. He looked through the tiny slat, noticing the bots that were currently floating around.

They were blue in color, looking a bit bigger than the red scandroids he was used to taking out. These had a ring spinning around their bodies, unlike the Zwerg Scandroids who had diamond shaped hoops around them.

" _Zwerg Scandroids? No...those bots don't have lasers like these. They're blue in color, and have small mounted guns on them. Joy."_ he thought, trying to find a way out. Among them, he noticed some Poxyvaders as well. They were similar to Pixelvaders, only these were riddled with toxins.

" _Alright, I gotta avoid being seen by those Droids. I've also gotta watch those Poxy's, the last thing I need is to die of sickness. This box should be plenty of cover for me."_ he thought to himself. He waited for the Droid nearest him to pass him, before he started moving. He slowly scurried forward, making sure not to drag the box along. He stopped, noticing one of the Droids had turned around. He waited for it to pass by him, before slowly moving forward.

It didn't take him long, but he made it unscathed to the end of the hallway. There he found another stairwell, which he took up stairs. He came to another stop when he saw a large R4i-SDHC Unit at the end of the hall, it's cannon trained toward the entrance. He frowned, pressing himself against the stairwell's wall, a pensive look on his face.

" _If I fight that thing, the sounds could attract Noire. The last thing I need is her finding out I'm here. Especially when she tasked me to keep watch over the Basilicom. However, if that thing is sitting there, that means the one behind this is nearby. I suppose I'll have to bite the bullet."_ he thought, taking a deep breath. He lowered himself to the ground, using the box as cover. He slowly started moving forward, the R4i not even taking notice of him. Once he was close, he threw the box at the mech, taking it by surprise. He summoned his keyblade, bringing it down on the machine, a loud clang echoing through the empty hallway.

"Now we're talking. And let's keep this chain going, Thundara!" he chanted, aiming his keyblade upward. Several medium sized bolts rained down on the mech, causing it to spark a bit. It slowly moved forward, attempting to slam into the young man. He dodged the attack, firing a couple Blizzara spells at it. The ice struck its side, turning into icicles as it spread across its metal body. He jumped into the air, his keyblade glowing crimson as he activated his attack.

"Drop Crush!" he chanted, bringing the keyblade down full force. The R4i groaned a bit as the metal dented from the attack. Fire burst from the ground, doing some heavy damage to it. Akira backed away, smirking a bit as the mech struggled to move.

" _Another attack should end it."_

He was about to charge forward when the R4i suddenly turned around. Akira stopped mid stride, stunned by the machine's sudden burst of speed. It flew forward, slamming into him rather hard. He flew back, rolling across the ground, keyblade falling out his hand. He groaned a bit from the sudden attack, clutching his chest tightly. He ducked to the side, avoiding another attack from the mech, who continued flying at him.

" _I can't even grab my keyblade, and if I try to summon it, it might attack me again. Ugh dammit...so much for me not making any noise."_ he thought to himself. He reached for his gun, about to let out a few quick shots when the mech stopped entirely. He noticed a glowing clock had appeared before it.

"What the...Stop magic?"

"Sheesh, leave you alone for a day and you get your ass handed to you?" the familiar voice of Ann said.

"Sis? What are you doing here?" the boy asked, as his sister joined him. She had taken a hold of his keyblade, gripping it tightly in her hand, Angelic Estria was glowing slightly in the dark.

"Bailing you out of a sticky situation. Now to finish this thing off with style." she said, giggling as she moved forward. She spun on her heel, driving both blades into the mech, in a horizontal slash. She held Angelic Estria above her head, spinning it around before bringing it down hard on the mech. She jumped back, crossing the keyblades before her. With a cry, she ran forward, finishing the mech off with a cross-slash. The R4i burst into pixels, which slowly disappeared from existence.

"Gee...thanks for showing off sis." Akira said, a look of disappointment on his face. She rolled her eyes, tossing his keyblade forward, which he caught with ease.

"You're very welcome little brother. Still, what exactly are you doing in this abandoned place?" the blonde asked, glancing around for a few moments. Akira allowed his keyblade to disappear, seeing as there wasn't a threat in the area.

"Vista found a signal in Noire's office, which was tied to a hidden camera. Thanks to Phosphorus, we were able to track it down to this building. I'm looking for the bastard who did it so I can kick his ass."

"You wanna kick his ass, yet you are being tossed around by a low level mech?" she asked, brow quirked.

"I'm trying not to make noise! Noire, Vert, Blanc and Neptune are here. I know Noire wants to do this herself, but I wanna do it before she does." he said, brushing past her.

"Aw, that's so cute! You're defending her honor."

"Damn straight I am. What are you doing here sis?"

"Oh, the quest I took lead me to this place. I've been taking out all of these enemies for their drops. My client needs some Memory Chips for some toys their making." she said, dismissing her keyblade. She stuffed her hands in her pockets, as she followed her brother along.

"Sounds interesting. Honestly, I just wanted to play Panzer Dragoon today, but nope. Someone just had to hack our satellites. It's freaking annoying." the young key holder said with a huff. Ann frowned, remaining silent for a moment.

"Hey Akira, do you ever wonder why we were brought here?" she asked, earning a shrug from the boy.

"I don't think I remember, but the CPU that brought me here...she told me that this world needed a Champion. Someone to protect it from falling into the darkness. I suppose that's why I got my Keyblade in the first place."

"Hmm...then why did I get chosen?"

"I uh...don't think I can answer that."

"Oh come on, you know more about the Keyblade than I do! You gotta throw me a bone here!" she cried.

"That's the thing though, I don't know much about the Keyblade. I only know what I read in the book Blanc found. A keyblade is a weapon that chooses those with strong hearts. My Starlight, and your Angelic Estria are both blades forged by our hearts."

"Forged? Wait a minute...you said the Keyblade chose us, but our heart forged it?"

"It's hard to explain okay? I'm still trying to understand it all. The book that I read...it was apparently written in the age of Fairytales. You see, keyblades were made in the image of the original X-blade, which was apparently a weapon that opened Kingdom Hearts. The heart of all worlds." Akira explained.

"Okay...now you are just confusing me again." Ann said, earning a chuckle from Akira.

"It would be easier if you read the book. However, I will summarize what I did read. Apparently, this world along with millions of others were one single world. But something happened, a great war took place. The world fell to darkness, but before it was swallowed whole, the light in the hearts of children saved it. That's why they are all apparently separated from each other."

"Hmm...I think I get it...but where do we fit in? We're from another universe. We weren't born in this place." she asked, causing Akira to stop. He remained silent, not taking a step forward. He held his hand out, summoning Starlight to it. He looked the blade over, seeing the name etched into the hilt, along with the Roman Numeral I.

"This keyblade...it looked different. It used to be silver in color, but after what happened with the goddesses, and their near death...it changed. My heart grew stronger, and so did my keyblade. It's as if they're intertwined, and yet I don't know why. Why would someone as ordinary as me, from a boring planet, get something like this?"

"That is a good question, you are just a boring normal boy after all." Ann said, earning a glare from him. She let out a soft chuckle, shaking her head.

"What I mean is, by normal standards, you are just a person. But your heart was able to connect to this world. You got a keyblade because this world needed a champion. Yet, it feels like that isn't it. Akira, let me ask you a question...back home, did you ever feel...unaccepted?" the blonde asked. He remained silent, not knowing how to answer. He lowered his blade, allowing it to disappear.

"It's hard to describe but...I did. My friends never felt genuine, even with Takumi. I felt like he was trying too hard to be my friend, and that he was tired of me all together. You already know what happened between me and Shiina. Even our own parents treated me like they didn't want me. It just felt...surreal."

"Mhmm...I feel the same way. In fact, until you disappeared, I felt like I wasn't loved at all. You vanished from my memory, as if you hadn't even existed. But then there was this spark, it was telling me to look for you. I was the only one searching, our parents didn't have a son, just a daughter. Your friends had no idea who you were...you were just gone. But something in my heart told me not to give up, that I would one day see you. I guess...my heart brought me to yours."

"Weird huh? How something as simple as that can bring two people together. I dunno how we fit into the grand scheme of things, but something tells me we're gonna find out sooner or later. Come on, before Noire gets ahead of us." he said, leading the girl toward the nearby stairwell.

They reached the final floor of the building, finding a long hallway that lead to another stairwell. Before they could say anything, Akira stopped, pulling Ann back. He noticed a single doorway ahead of them, being watched carefully by Noire and the others. He frowned, knowing they had been beaten. He shrugged it off, deciding to slowly make his way toward them, with Ann in tow. Vert and Blanc noticed him first, and he gave them a silent wave.

"Good of you to join us...we needed a bit of back up."

"Duh...you actually think I'd let my lady handle this goon on her own? She doesn't deserve to sully her hands with such fowl drek." he said, taking Noire by surprise. She hissed, glaring at him.

"I told you to watch the basilicom!"

"Relax, everything is fine. However I call dibs on this dude, I wanna kick his ass." he said.

"What? No, he's mine!" she spat back. Akira smirked, pressing his lips against hers, taking her entirely by surprise. He took a hold of her shoulder, pushing her back slightly. He chuckled, dashing quickly through the door.

"Oh he's good. Yowza! I didn't expect him to do that." Neptune said silently.

"Grr...I'm going to get him back for that."

Akira remained silent as he strode forward. All around him was nothing but darkness, the room being lit up by a console with several monitors. He looked at them carefully, seeing several cameras on display. One of them being the one inside Noire's office/bedroom. The figure before him was sitting on what seemed to be a stool.

It was what looked like a giant pink robot. There were large mechanical wing looking areas behind its back. They were glowing brightly, a soft whirling sound coming from them. The light of the computer monitors before him reflected the brilliant pink paint job the mech had. The head section had two black antenna like parts attached to it. He was feverishly typing in the console before him, apparently not taking notice of the young man behind him.

" _So, this is the fucker who planted cameras in Lastation's Basilicom? How the hell did we miss this? He's a freaking robot. The only time anyone like him could have snuck in would be when no one was paying attention. Even Kei would have told us about this."_ he thought to himself.

"So, are you going to say something or are you going to stand there staring? Because I charge by the hour honey."

"Eh? What?" Akira said, taken aback by the voice. The robot let out a giggle, glancing over his shoulder.

"Well look at you! I can just eat you up! Ah wait...I know you, you're the one who's dating my sweet Noire!"

"Your sweet Noire? Excuse you but she is off the market, I came here to tell you to back the fuck off. Don't you know planting cameras in someone's home is illegal? Not to mention it's disrespectful towards our Goddess." Akira snapped angrily.

"And don't you think what you are doing is also disrespectful to our goddess?" the bot asked, in a more serious voice.

"What am I doing?"

"Dating her of course. You are a fly, vying for the affections of our dear Goddess Noire. You are nothing but a disrespectful wretch. Look at you, you are nothing but a lowly human." he said firmly.

"I'm not vying for her affections! I'm in love with her!"

"How long will that last? She'll love you for now, because you are young and handsome. But you are just a human, you'll start aging, and eventually you'll become an old man. She'll remain beautiful and supple, while you die of old age in a hospital bed. You wanna know what's worse? If you have kids with her, they'll outlive you." he said. Akira remained silent, bowing his head slightly. What he was saying was true. Noire was an immortal goddess...she didn't age, she had been alive for hundreds of years before they met. She would be alive for far longer after he left as well. He took a shaky breath, his eyes flashing slightly.

"That may be true...but it doesn't matter. It's what I do with my life that matters. Yes, we'll have a short time together, but I'll make sure that time is well spent. I'll show her every ounce of love that I have for her. I'll defend her from creeps like you too!" he said, summoning forth his keyblade. The bot just laughed, as he turned to fully face Akira.

"You call me a creep, yet you're the one who's violating our goddess. You don't seem to understand this little boy. Sure, you'll make your short existence count. But how will that affect her? When you die, she'll be all by her lonesome. She'll suffer because you made a giant impact in her life, in her heart. Wouldn't it be better to just not risk hurting her?"

"I..." Akira frowned, the grip on his keyblade faltering a bit.

"You wouldn't want her to suffer for the rest of her immortal life would you? Imagine that...3 years down the line, she'll still be suffering your death, as if it were a fresh wound. 5 years, maybe 10 or 20, she'll start letting go of what she values. She'll worry her friends, eventually she might even let Lastation slip from her grasp. Is that what you want? To be the cause of Lastation's demise? The death of the greatest nation in Gamindustri, facing it's end because one boy couldn't keep it in his pants?"

"Silence!"

Akira jumped a bit when he heard Noire's voice. He turned around, seeing the raven haired beauty making her way into the room. The robot gasped a bit, a girlish giggle escaping him as she came to stand beside the key bearer. She looked absolutely pissed off, her pigtails shaking with every breath she took.

"How dare you say those hurtful things to my boyfriend? Who the hell do you think you are? You come to my nation, violate my privacy and then you insult the one that I hold dear? Tell me why I shouldn't kill you?!" she exclaimed, summoning her rapier to her hand.

"Oh Noire my dear! I didn't think you'd actually be here, I'm so embarrassed~"

"Huh...I wasn't expecting this turn of events." Vert said softly, as she joined Noire and Akira in the room, followed by Blanc and Neptune. Ann had stayed behind, deciding to keep an eye out just in case they weren't alone.

"All of the goddesses are here? It doesn't matter, my heart may be queer but I'm totally enamored by Lady Noire!"

"Yeow! A flaming robot! I didn't think this was even possible!" Neptune said, pointing an accusing finger at the bot.

"Enough! Don't just move on like nothing happened, we're not done here. You, I don't know what it is that you want, or why you are here, but I want you to leave my nation and never return. Anyone who insults my friends, and more importantly, insults my love, gets no mercy from me!"

"I was only speaking the truth. I am sorry if I hurt your feelings dear, but you and I both know it. Humans are fragile, you'll outlive him."

"What's it to you what Noire does with her life? It's her choice isn't it? It's as Akira said, what you do with your life matters. Even if he does die, we will never forget him. He's our friend, and we love him dearly." Vert said, earning a smile from the boy.

"Thanks Vert, I feel a little better now."

"I agree with Vert, before my sisters were born, all I had was myself. I know better than anyone, what it's like to see people come and go. All of the basilicom staff back home are descendants from the original staff. Back when Lowee was first formed. They're part of my family, and even though they've been gone for hundreds of years, I haven't forgotten a single one. They are forever etched into my heart." Blanc said firmly.

"Exactamundo! Akira is part of my life too, he's my super duper Protagonist friend. And Protagonists don't die, they are immortal. So say all you want, but he's not dying on us." Neptune said happily.

"Blanc, Neptune...thanks, I really appreciate your words. You have no idea how happy I am." Akira said, having regained his grin. Noire smiled warmly, having taking a hold of his hand.

"You say that I would outlive him, but you are wrong. I don't know if what's in my heart is true love, but I don't care. I feel something for Akira, and that's real. I would gladly give up my immortality to live among the humans with him."

"What? Noire are you insane? You can't do that." Akira said. She turned to face him, giving him a smile.

"Why not? You don't think Uni can run Lastation, is that it?"

"No, that isn't it. That isn't it at all, I don't want you to give up your CPU powers just to be with me."

"Akira, it's alright. That would be my choice, not yours." she said.

"Uh...you know there's an easier way right? Just turn Akira into a CPU, problem solved." Neptune said.

"You say that like it's something easy to do." Vert said, stifling a laugh.

"It is. Didn't you play Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory? All you have to do is fine a CPU memory and have Aki here swallow it. Boom, instant CPU." the Planeptune goddess said.

"Oh...something like that exists does it?" the pink robot said, almost absentmindedly. Noire turned to face him, aiming her sword at him.

"You. You're the one who broke into the Lastation satellites didn't you?" she asked firmly.

"It isn't just that, Phosphorous found a signal linking an IP Address to this location. The signal was coming from a hidden camera someone planted in your office. I'm assuming he's the one who's behind that as well." Akira said firmly.

"WHAT?"

"Oh man...does that mean this robot has the hots for Noire?" Neptune asked jokingly.

"Ha, sorry sister but I bat for the other team. However, I will admit that Noire is amazingly beautiful. She's the only woman who could steal my heart, the only one I'd be willing to be with."

"Tch...who the hell are you? I wanna know the name of the bastard who has the balls to fuck with my girl." Akira said, summoning forth his Keyblade. The robot chuckled, shaking his head.

"My name is Anonydeath, the man with a Fair Maiden's Heart. It's a pleasure to meet you, but before you start swinging swords, I must tell you something. I've been collecting some juicy pictures of the patron goddess. Should I fall, all of them will be posted to the internet."

"Surely you jest. A petty threat like that won't shake anyone." Vert said, unamused by Anonydeath's claims. He gave a low giggle, holding his hand up.

"I'm not lying sister. I got plenty of good pics to share with the world." he said, snapping his fingers. In a flash, several holographic pictures appeared around them, each one showing an image of Noire. Akira's eyes widened a bit when he saw them.

There was one of Noire sowing a dress, another of her looking at cloth. There were two of her sitting at a table, feverishly drawing and sketching things. There was even one of Noire taking measurements of Akira, who was standing on a small raised bench, a tired and annoyed look on his face, as the woman held a yellow tape measure to him.

"Whoa look at that, Noire is making dresses. She looks like someone's grandma." Neptune said.

"How peculiar, so does that mean she really made the dress she's wearing now?" Blanc asked.

"Y-yup! That's right, nothing wrong with that right? You found me out, I love to sew. There's nothing here, nothing at all." Noire said, trying to get her friends to stop looking at the pictures. Vert hummed, pointing to one of the pictures near her.

"That one looks rather familiar."

"No it doesn't Vert, you're just seeing things." Akira said, trying to dissaude the situation.

"Aha! I see...Akira and Noire are sowing buddies, he wears whatever she makes. Hey does that mean she makes your outfits? And your undies?" Neptune asked, holding back her chuckles. Akira growled, eyes flashing red.

"You know, I've always wondered what happens when you hit a goddess over the head with a keyblade. I think you'll make a perfect target."

"Eeep, I'm sorry. Don't hit me please."

"Y-you...you think you can threaten me? These pictures prove nothing, go ahead and post them if you like. Sowing is nothing to be ashamed of." Noire said, trying not to sound bothered.

"Oh I see...so that means you wouldn't mind if I posted these?" Anonydeath asked, snapping his fingers.

Several more pictures appeared, this time showing Noire in various outfits. There was one of her wearing an idol outfit, another of her in a school girl outfit, holding her guitar in her hands. Akira also recognized the Kurumi cosplay she had made, along with the Megumi cosplay from Shiki as well as the Rory Mercury one from the night before. He growled in anger, slowly raising his keyblade, about to strike when Noire let out a scream.

"Kyaah! Don't look at these!"

"Pfft...oh boy, my theory was right. Lonely Heart is actually Cosplay Heart." Neptune said, holding back her giggles.

"I knew that outfit looked familiar. It's one from 4 Goddesses Online. That one there is from the Goddess of the Heart Update." Vert added.

"There's one from Super Maryo Brothers, I didn't know you cosplayed as Princess Bowsette." Blanc said.

"Shut up! How dare you take these pictures of me? These are supposed to be secret outfits for Akira's eyes only! I'm going to destroy you!" Noire shouted angrily. She jumped into the air, simultaneously transforming into Black Heart. Akira jumped forward, covering the exit.

"I think I'll join you."

"Oh dear me, I wish you hadn't transformed. Black Heart is just do drab, sadly I don't like fighting. So this is where I bid you, adieu." Anonydeath said, snapping his fingers. The pictures started moving, flying forward toward Akira and the Goddesses.

"Look out! They're coming from above!" Neptune cried out. She summoned her Katana, quickly slicing through one of the enemies, causing it to burst into pixels.

"Shit, there are too many of them. He's gonna get away!" Akira cried, blocking an incoming attack. He parried the attack, cutting the enemy down with ease.

"Follow my lead Akira, I got just the thing to finish this quickly." Vert said, a smirk on her face. He watched her closely, seeing the spiral of wind appearing on the end of her spear.

" _A joint attack, just like the one I did with Rom and Ram. Heh...this should be cakewalk."_ he thought, pulling his keyblade back.

"Aeroga!" the green clad goddess chanted, swinging her spear forward. A towering funnel of wind magic sparked to life before them, sucking in all of the enemies. Akira's keyblade glowed brightly, sparkling with light magic.

"Strike Raid!" he chanted, throwing his keyblade into the funnel. As it picked up speed, it started unleashing small blades of light, which struck each of the enemies, killing them instantly. The funnel slowly started to die down, causing the keyblade to lose speed.

"Go Akira, finish this off." Vert said, holding her lance out. The boy nodded, jumping onto the end of it. She hurled him into the air with all of her strength. He easily caught the blade, spinning around. He used the ceiling as a springboard, channeling some earth magic into his weapon.

"Quake!" he cried, his keyblade connected with the ground, causing the entire room to shake. Small pillars of stone erupted from the ground, piercing through all of the remaining enemies. Akira finished the attack with two rapid slashes, ending the sole remaining enemy. He panted a bit, giving Vert a thumbs up.

"That was awesome."

"Hehe...thanks. We raised our Lily Rank recently, figured we could try something new."

"Huh? Never mind, Anonydeath is gonna get away! We gotta go after him." he said, dashing forward.

"Way ahead of you. I'm going to destroy that creep!" Noire said, matching Akira's running speed.

" _I can't believe I ran into him again. I wasn't expecting him to show up, especially with Noire of all people."_ Anonydeath thought, as he slowly floated toward the nearby door. He waited for a few moments, gripping his suitcase tightly.

As soon as he passed through the door, he was greeted with an empty room. That however lasted for a few short seconds, before a small brown creature jumped onto him. He stood still for a moment, as it looked directly into his visor.

"Huh...what are you?"

"Cratchie wait up!"

Anonydeath turned in time to see a blonde little girl running toward him. Before he could react, she barreled into him. He screamed in pain, the air in his lungs being forced out. He fell to the ground, dropping the suitcase he was holding. It burst open, littering the ground with many papers and pictures.

"Peashy, don't run off like that!"

"Jeez, I didn't think she'd actually take off like that."

"Huh?" Anonydeath mumbled as he forced himself to sit up. He noticed the little girl that was sitting on the ground before him, holding a brown bandicoot in her hands.

"Are you okay sir? Peashy didn't hurt you did she?" Nepgear asked, causing the man to shake his head. He glanced at the little girl, who was still hugging Cratchie.

"Peashy? You're name is Peashy?" he asked curiously. The little girl gave him a nod.

"Yep, call me Pea!" she replied cheerfully. Vista glanced around the area for a moment, her eyes falling onto the papers on the ground. She poked Uni's side, pointing to the pictures that were facing up. Her eyes widened a bit as she picked them up, seeing they were all of her sister.

"What...this is Noire...wait, you're the creep who put the camera in her office, aren't you?" the Lastation Candidate snapped angrily.

"Oh poo...I just had to print out my favorites didn't I?" Anonydeath said.

"Wow...I wasn't expecting a robot. This is so cool, what kind of software do you use? What programs are you running? It must have been easy for you to hack through my firewalls. I need to know everything you know!"

"Vista! Now is not the time for this conversation." Uni snapped.

"Ram, why is Noire playing dress up in these pictures?" Rom asked quietly. Ram shrugged, flipping to another picture, one that had what looked like Noire coming out of the bathroom completely naked.

"I dunno, but this robot is a pervert." she said, holding the picture out to Uni. The ravenette growled angrily, her body glowing brightly.

"I'm going to destroy you! Access!"

The sharicite appeared before her, and she grabbed it, shattering it with ease. The energy swirled around her body, as she slowly transformed into her HDD form, Black Sister. She planted her feet firmly on the ground, taking aim at Anonydeath with her rifle. Before she could pull the trigger, a swirling ball of fire magic struck the robot's side, a small explosion rocking the room. Everyone backed away slightly, footsteps filling the room.

"So, this is where you fucking went eh? Did you think I would let you get away without me kicking your ass?" Akira said, resting his keyblade on his shoulder.

"Tch...I guess this is the end of the line for me." Anonydeath said dejectedly. Before Akira could say anything, Noire and the others arrived in the room, with Noire floating next to the pink robot.

"It's best that you give up, I have a nice cell with your name on it." she said, resting the edge of her sword at his neck. He rose his arms up in mock surrender.

"You win, I refuse to fight. I'll go quietly." he said, having finally thrown in the towel. Noire was going to say something, her gaze having fallen to her little sister, who had remained silent the entire time.

"Huh...Uni you're here? Gah...tell me you didn't look at those!" she exclaimed, pointing to the pictures on the ground.

"Um...I uh.."

"Let me just get rid of these." Akira said, aiming his keyblade at the ground, using a fire spell to burn everything. A quick water spell put the flames, leaving nothing but a pile of ashes behind.

"Aw man, I was looking forward to a battle of the ages. Akira you were supposed to kick his pink flaming tooshy!" Neptune said.

"I don't like kicking people when they're down Nep. However, if he does do this shit again, I will grind his balls with my heel. There won't be a single thing to salvage after I'm done." the boy said firmly, allowing his Keyblade to disappear. All of the girls grimaced a bit when he said that.

"I'm so glad I'm not a man." Nepgear said softly.

"So am I." Vista replied.

 _ **xxx**_

Akira frowned as he leaned back against the railing. Anonydeath had turned himself in, and had been taken to Lastation's Maximum Security Prison. It was a safe bet that he wasn't going to be getting out soon. Not long after, they all returned to the Basilicom, only for another person to fall out of the sky. Apparently, he and Ann weren't the only interdimensional travelers in the Hyperdimension. Her name was Plutia and she was the CPU of Planeptune. He had been taken aback by her sudden appearance, and just as fast as she had arrived, Neptune and Nepgear had carted her off to speak with Histoire. Everyone else slowly left until it was just Noire, Uni, Akira and Ann. His sister had gone to the guild to give her memory chips to her client, so it was just him.

It was a cool night, the dark skies bearing a few twinkling stars. Lastation's light polluted the skies, so if you wanted to see the stars in their full splendor, you'd have to leave the city. This was where he wanted to be however. He loved being out on the deck during clear nights. The breeze always helped him relax, especially when he had a lot of things to think about.

What Anonydeath said had really affected him. He had tried not thinking about it, but it had come rearing it's ugly head. The fact that he was mortal was really something that bothered him. He wouldn't be there for Noire when she needed him the most. He would grow up, he would get old and he would pass on. Noire would remain behind, and she would be sad and lonely. Sure, she had her sister Uni with her, and the other goddesses. But losing a lover hurt, and he didn't want to put her through that. He didn't want to make her suffer due to his death, it made him feel selfish. The breeze picked up a bit, making him shiver a bit from the cold. He sighed, the frown on his face deeping.

"Hey, what are you doing out here all by yourself?"

Akira stiffened a bit, being taken by surprise. He glanced over his shoulders, his eyes falling on the goddess of Lastation. She was still wearing her silky white dress, and looked absolutely stunning in it. The wind was blowing it lightly, accenting her figure perfectly. She brushed some strands of hair behind her ears, a small smile on her face. He sighed, glancing away from her.

"I'm just...enjoying the night."

"Hmm...why so melancholic? Usually you'd be cracking a joke, congratulating me for a job well done. You haven't called me tsundere all day, something is definitely wrong." Noire replied, shortening the distance.

"I have a lot on my mind."

"Would you mind sharing it then? You aren't...thinking about what that robot said right?" she asked. Akira remained silent, not turning to face her. She slowly reached her hand up, placing it under his chin slowly turning his head until he faced her. She looked into his eyes, normally filled with joy, and sparkling with life. They seemed sad and dead.

"Akira...listen, I think we need to talk."

"Okay."

"I know what you are probably thinking. That you don't deserve me, because you are a human and I'm a goddess. But that doesn't matter to me. I've been getting used to all of this, it's still weird but...I think you are the best thing that's happened to me. Lastation is doing great, our shares are up, we're at peace and I'm happy." Noire said, causing the boy to look away from her.

"For how long? Look at me, I'm 16 right now. Eventually, I'll start aging, and soon I'll get old. I won't ever return to my world, and I'll end up dying on you. I don't want you to be lonely again."

"But I'm not...I won't. I told you already, if it comes to it, I'll give up my immortality. I'll live the rest of my days with you, we'll grow old together." she said. He shook his head, pushing himself away from the railing.

"I won't let you do that Noire. Lastation is more important than I am, Uni is more important than I am. I feel like I'm intruding here, like I don't belong. Because of me, you are going to leave your position as goddess, Lastation could die." he cried out. Noire growled angrily, spinning the boy around, she slapped him across the face, her hand twitching a bit in pain.

"Akira you asshole! How dare you say that? You are not intruding in Lastation, and you aren't intruding in my life!"

"Ow." he mumbled.

"Yeah, it better have hurt, because what you just said hurt me. How do you think I feel? You literally fell on me. You fell into my life, you changed it for the better. You made me see so many things differently, made Uni stronger. You appreciate us, you love us. The mere notion that you are intruding here is bullshit!"

"I just don't get it! I never thought about this before, but I don't know what I am doing here. Why did the keyblade choose me? Why was I brought to this world? Was it because this world needed a Champion? Because I think that's bullshit. Even without me, I'm sure Uni and the CPU Candidates could have handled Arfoire."

"That isn't the point."

"Then what is the point Noire? What Anonydeath is true! I just don't want to break your heart. I don't want you to abandon your nation, all because of me. Think about your people, how would they feel if you left them for me? Don't you think they would be hurt?" Akira cried back.

"Uni can handle it, that's what she's here for."

"How do you think she feels about this? Do you think she'd appreciate her older sister shoving her into power just to leave with her boyfriend? Because that's kind of shitty." the boy asked. Noire sighed, looking away from the boy.

"I don't know what to say...my heart is telling me to be with you. It's weird, but the moment you appeared in my life, I've felt this way. I didn't want to admit it, because I thought I was just confused. But you fought for me, you fought for Uni, for Lastation. You were ready to give up your life for us, how am I not going to fall for you? You tripped all the right flags." she said. She sighed, glancing out into the sprawling city before her.

"Do you remember what I told you last night? When we were alone."

"Of course...you said you loved me."

"That's right, and I still do...we haven't been friends long, and we haven't been together long either. But I'm starting to feel this warmth in my chest. Whenever I see you, hear your voice, your laugh, I feel so happy. Like my heart is swelling with joy, I feel stronger with you besides me. It's why I trust you, not only with my nation, but with my life as well. No matter what happens, where you go, what you do, I will always love you." she said, giving the boy a smile. He didn't say anything, his cheeks flushing crimson.

"Um...Noire, could I kiss you?" he asked, after a moment of silence. She rolled her eyes.

"You don't need to ask." she replied. She leaned forward, pressing her lips against his. He closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer. He pulled away after a second, hugging the goddess tightly.

"I love you Noire. I'm sorry for being a bitch."

"Hehehehe...you aren't a bitch. It's okay to have doubts, besides Neptune said something useful. We can just find a CPU Memory and turn you into a proper CPU." she said.

"Uh, that sounds like it would hurt. I mean, people most likely think I'm a Gary-Stu or some shit. We don't need to add more fuel to the fire."

"Let them think what they want, I think you are perfect. But you did ask a good question. I've been wondering myself why you were chosen by the Keyblade, and why this world gave you that Armor."

"I've been wondering that as well. Ann told me something interesting, when I disappeared, she forgot me. She didn't realize I was gone until she sort of snapped out of it. Her heart lead her to me, to the Hyperdimension. It's almost as if she was desensitized to it all. Now that I've had time to think about it, I never felt...at home, back in my world." Akira said, leaning back against the railing.

"Maybe you didn't belong there. The keyblade picked you, because you needed to go where you belonged. Your heart brought you to me." Noire said, giving him a smile. He chuckled, giving her a nod.

"Yeah...I think that's right. Or maybe your heart called to me." he replied. He closed his eyes, clearing his mind for a moment. Noire remained silent, just enjoying the atmosphere. She suddenly perked up, a random thought flashing through her mind.

"May your heart be your guiding key."

"Eh? What was that?" he asked, a look of confusion on his face.

"I'm not sure...it just flashed in my mind you know?" she replied. Akira remained silent, glancing up at the sky.

"May your heart be your guiding key...you know...it sounds familiar...as if I've heard it somewhere before."

"Oo...sounds ominous." Noire said jokingly. He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist. She giggled as he kissed her cheek.

"It isn't as ominous, not when it was you who said it."

"It's because I'm the best. Anything I say exudes awesomeness!"

"And you ruined it." Akira deadpanned, walking toward the office.

"What? Hey! I made a stupid saying that much trendier."

"You aren't gonna add it to your Twitter are you? That's the last thing we need." the keyblade wielder said.

"What? Pfft...no. I'm not gonna use it on my Twitter, why would I?" she asked, trying not to make it obvious. He quirked a brow, earning a growl from the ravenette.

"Okay fine...I am gonna use it, but only once."

"Whatever you say dear. Say...what did you do with that robot?"

"Oh him? He's in prison...it's weird though. Why would he go through all that trouble to hack my systems? Just so that he could get some pictures of me?"

"That's a good question. The guy is dangerous though, Vista said she was going to strengthen the security. However if he was able to crack something that a goddess made, it raises a question. How secure are our systems? And I don't mean Lastation's, I mean every nation." Akira said, sounding a bit worried.

"You think he'd do something?" Noire asked curiously. He shook his head.

"Not from jail...though now the biggest question remains, why is Plutia here? She claims to be from Planeptune, but I've never seen her before." he said.

"I'm sure Neptune will handle it, don't worry about it. Planeptune matters aren't our matters."

"Yeah I guess...whatever, I'll think about it later. I'm tired, wanna take a shower and head to bed?" he asked, holding back a yawn.

"Sure, I go first."

"Aw...I kinda wanted to shower together."

"Nice try Akira, but we're not at that stage yet." she said, flicking a strand of hair over her shoulder. He sighed, watching her go. He glanced over his shoulder, at the darkened skies.

" _May your heart be your guiding key...wonder what the even means? Why does it sound so familiar? Whatever, I doubt it's that important."_


	22. Daybreak Town

**Celestial: Hello everyone and welcome to thnis surprise update for Hyperdimension Neptunia Hearts!**

 **Neptune: Bah! It's about freaking time! You left me in that closet all this time! You betrayed us! You went and started co-writing a story with other people! What do Crit Fail and PettyPunk have that I don't?**

 **Nepgear: Uh sis, we shouldn't question Celestial's choices. You know he does write Danganronpa fanfiction.**

 **Celestial: Nepgear is right, besides it wasn't that I abandoned this story. I just had a hard time coming up with ideas. You are all important to me after all.**

 **Neptune: So you'll quit Oasis of Hope and work full time on this one?**

 **Celestial: Not a fucking chance**

 **Akira: Eh, it's fine bro. You do you...my story will still be told. Besides, I'm looking forward to what you do with Kazuki's story, it's so interesting so far.**

 **Celestial: Why thank you! I had to chance his name from Takumi to Kazuki, you know, interference and shit, nbut I do hope you are liking it.**

 **Neptune: Hey Celestial, why is it that you always pair your OC's with the bitch of the story? Daisuke and Hiyoko, Akira and Noire...you seem to be attracted tsunderes too. And that abandoned Date A Live story that you wrote was going to pair Yuno with Kurumi. What's up with that?**

 **Celestial: That's none of your goddamn business! Anyway, its time to get on with the show. The official news about this chapter shall be at the bottom Authors Note! This is just a banter note, no news here haha!**

 **Akira: Neptune you are totally wrong. He doesn't pair all his OC's with bitchy girls. Hisashi and Sayaka? Aiden and Wendy?**

 **Neptune: Wendy is a boring character**

 **Celestial: Shut the fuck up! Wendy is a saint, don't you dare talk badly about her you heretic!**

 **Neptune: Yowza! Don't talk badly about a man's waifus, you'll be fearing for your laifu!**

 **Nepgear: You forgot Jonathan and Veruca sis, she's kind of a bitch too**

 **Veruca: Oh, I'm a bitch now, is that right? Well sweetie, I'm about to break your nuts!**

 **Nepgear: Aaahhh...help me Celestial!**

 **Celestial: Nope, that's all on you Ge-Ge. You pissed off the Ultimate Nut Specialist, now she'll turn your bones into peanut butter.**

 **Neptune: Mmm, peanut butter!**

 **Nepgear: Neptune no! Save me!**

Hyperdimension Neptunia Hearts

Chapter 21

Daybreak Town

Akira let out a sigh as he leaned back against the trunk of the tree. It was a beautiful day, bright, sunny and cheery. He could be taking care of missions, but when a day like today comes around, it's better to relax. He sat atop a hill, overlooking the settlement below. The breeze was blowing softly, carrying with it the scent of fresh flowers. His clothes were being ruffled slightly, the wind on his face just helped him relax even more.

He had taken care of a nasty group of heartless the day before. Gathering lux was no easy task, but thanks to his friends, he was able to finish rather quickly. Despite being in different unions, he got along well with them. He didn't care that they were a part of Leopardis and Vulpes. He was just happy that he had friends to call his own. He let out a sigh, settling into the tree a bit more.

"What a nice day, no darklings, no heartless...just the soft breeze and sunshine," he said softly to himself.

"There he is, that lazy ass!" a female voice cried, causing him to open his eyes. They cleared up a bit, but he was able to see the one who had spoken.

"Hello Sabishii," he said casually, giving the girl a wave.

Sabishii was a beautiful young woman, standing at medium height. She had long waist length hair, raven black in color. The ends faded into a bright platinum. She was wearing a sleeveless shirt, with a leather vest over it. Over the vest she was wearing a piece of very expensive looking armor. The steel was glinting brightly in the sun, the golden etchings glittering in the light. She was wearing a pair of brown leather pants, and matching boots. Over her legs, she wore protective armor, polished to a shine. The most noticeable thing about her was the large ear like appendages coming from the sides of her head.

"Don't you just _Hi_ me! Did you forget we were supposed to head to Wonderland today?" she snapped angrily. He rose to his feet, shaking the grass off himself.

"No I didn't, but you clearly forgot our agreement. The next time the skies are cloudless, is a day we'll take off. I'm not part of Anguis right now, I'm just Akira." he said firmly. Sabishii let out a growl as she approached him, her emerald eyes glowing vibrantly.

"I swear, there are times I just wanna tear you a new one, Akira."

"You love me anyway," the brown haired boy replied. He placed his hands on her waist, planting a firm kiss on her lips. Sabishii groaned, kissing the boy back.

"Can we please go a day where you two don't bitch and moan at each other? It's really grating on the ears," another voice said, causing the two to separate.

This came from above, from the tree Akira had been resting at moments ago. It belonged to a boy, about the same age as them, with orange-auburn colored hair. He wore a pair of black pants, and matching brown boots. He was wearing what looked to be a leather vest, over a long sleeved white shirt. He was also wearing a cloak over his shoulders, which was a dark violet, almost black color. Like Sabishii, this young man seemed to have animal traits. A pair of orange fox ears atop his head, along with a matching bushy tail, which was moving about lazily. He was munching on an apple, the fruit being littered with bites.

"Did you seriously have to follow me here? I thought you were doing a mission for your master?"

"I was, she gave me the day off. Said Ephemera would take care of it. Don't know why but she seems to see something in that kid that I don't, eh hell...what do I know?" he replied, taking another bite from his apple.

"Aw, is Foxy-woxy jealous that his girlfriend is paying more attention to another boy?" Akira asked jokingly. The kitsune swallowed his apple, shifting his body so his legs hung over the edge of the branch.

"Foxy-woxy is going to shove his keyblade up your ass if you don't cut the shit," he replied.

"Bah, don't be like that Kazuki. Anyway, it's a beautiful day...what do y'all wanna do?"

"Seeing as we're not on duty, how about we just walk through Daybreak Town? Maybe see what's up?" Sabishii suggested.

"Not a bad idea, been awhile since we've just walked through town. When we're not dealing with Heartless at least." Kazuki said, finishing his apple. He tossed the core aside, jumping down from the tree. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he decided to take the lead.

Daybreak Town was a hub of sorts. It was a town consisting of Keyblade wielders, along with those who wished to study the keyblade. It was a beautiful town, consisting of old brick and mortar homes. Most of the buildings were covered by bright blue roofs, contrasting the limestone architecture. Cobblestone walkways made up most of the paths in town. The biggest building however was the Foreteller's Tower, the clock tower that overlooked all of Daybreak Town.

It was the tallest man-made structure within Daybreak Town, easily towering over the others. It was a beautifully designed building, with a working clock. There was a giant pendulum swinging back and forth, keeping the clock's time. According to Master Ava, it also served to power the tower, as the back and forth movement generated electrical energy. The three keyblade wielders often times wondered who had built the tower, but they never got any solid answers.

"So, anything interesting happen? When we're solo I mean." Kazuki asked, ears twitching slightly as he walked. He was trying not to listen into Akira and Sabishii's whispers. It was rather hard when you had the acute hearing of a fox.

"Not really...I did help Cinderella out of a bind though. She gave me a special charm that boosts my magic. I also managed to make a D-link with her so I can use her magic in battle," Sabishii replied, showing off the glittering charm she had been given.

"Nice! I got one from Alice, she made it from these weird flowers she found in Wonderland's Lotus Forest," Akira said, holding out his own charm, which was hanging around his neck. Kazuki frowned, pursing his lips.

"Lucky, I haven't gotten jack,"

"You will eventually. Everyone in those worlds are so nice...I wish we could visit them more often," the sole female of the group said, earning an agreeing grunt from her boyfriend.

They entered the central plaza not long after. The winding paths of Daybreak Town lead you in all directions. The Fountain Plaza sat atop a long flight of stairs. It was a perfect workout for anyone who wanted to get some brief exercise in. The town wasn't sprawling with people, but those who had decided to take the day off were walking around, chatting with friends or showing off whatever items they had found.

"You know...I have a feeling these peaceful days won't last too long," the kitsune mumbled, causing Akira and Sabishii to look at him.

"What do you mean by that Zuki?"

"How many times I have told you to not call me that?!"

"Whoa man, it's just a nickname. You call me Kira all the time,"

"That's different man. Your name doesn't sound girly!" Kazuki snapped, earning a giggle from Sabishii.

"Yes it does, both of you have girly nicknames. It's kind of cute,"

"Shut it!" Akira hissed, glaring at the ravenette. She rolled her eyes, pressing her lips against his cheek. Kazuki mumbled a swear, taking a few steps forward, into the plaza. He looked around briefly, a smile on his face.

"I'll be back," he said, waving at his friends.

"What do you think he meant by that hun?" Akira asked, earning a shrug from Sabishii.

She took a hold of his hand, leading him towards the fountain. This was the local hang out to many people, they would just sit at the edge of the fountain and just talk. The plaza wasn't overfilled with people, so most could relax and watch the setting sun from there. She sat down, gesturing for Akira to do the same. She rose her hood up, fixing her hair so it wouldn't get messed up.

"Let me ask you a question. Has Master Invi been...more strict with you?" she asked curiously. Akira pursed his lips, leaning back a bit as he thought of his master.

"Not really, she's been kind as always. We moved on from physical combat to magical combat. She said that with a little more training, I'll be able to cast Grand Magic without strain."

"Hehe...you always did like magic. Still, I don't think it's fair that you mastered Ars Arcanum before me and Kazuki," the girl replied, causing the boy to shrug.

"Not my fault you two are slow on the uptake. Sonic Blade, Strike Raid, Ars Arcanum and Ragnarok are easy to master. Not a lot of people can use all four of those Light skills successfully though. Master Invi told me I was just overflowing with light and potential," Akira said.

"You sniff her panties yet?"

"W-what?" the brown haired boy sputtered, glancing up at Kazuki who had a smirk on his face. He was grinning mischievously, hands locked behind his head.

"Well I mean, someone as secretive as Invi must have some cute panties. Seeing as you are her only apprentice, you've seen them right? Are they cotton? Are they soft?"

"Kazuki you fucking pervert! Why the hell would you ask him that when I'm right here?" the raven haired keyblade wielder cried, pointing angrily at the kitsune. He shrugged.

"Because we both know you don't wear panties," he replied. Sabishii opened and closed her mouth, her cheeks tinging red.

"How...how do you know about that?"

"I didn't, you just confirmed it for me." he cheekily replied.

"Alright you, stop messing with my girlfriend. To answer your question, no, I haven't seen Invi's panties. Nor have I sniffed them, I respect my master. The same can't be said about you,"

"Fuck off, you're just jealous of my swag."

"Ugh...you've been hanging out in San Fransokyo again haven't you?" Sabishii asked, lips pressed into a thin line. Kazuki said nothing, instead reaching behind his back, producing 3 ice cream bars.

"Ta-da! This is what I left to get, hope you two like it!" Kazuki said, handing Akira and Sabishii one of the bars. They looked it oddly.

"Sea Green ice cream? What weird flavor is this?" Akira asked. Kazuki sat down beside him, taking a bite from the bar.

"Sea Salt Ice Cream. It's one of the new flavors, its starting to get popular around Daybreak Town. Mog is usually sold out by the time I get to him. Thankfully he had some bars set aside for me."

"Mmm...its sweet and salty...what an oddly delectable combination!"

"Superior vocabulary...you've been spending far too much time with Gula. I think you're starting to fall for him, I'm so hurt right now." the brown haired boy said, earning a glare from his girlfriend.

"If you keep talking like that, I might as well leave your ass here."

"A-anyway...what's the occasion man? You usually don't buy us ice cream unless we come back from a successful mission." Akira said, glancing at his friend. He remained silent for a moment, glancing out at the town.

"Well...I just wanted to celebrate...because I passed my Preparedness Exam!"

"You what?" the two cried out, earning a laugh from the boy.

"Yep! I passed it last night, Master Ava is preparing the next phase. Soon you'll be talking to Master Kazuki!" he said cheerfully.

"That is ass...no fair! Master Gula hasn't even given me the preparedness test!" Sabishii cried in annoyance.

"I'm still learning magic, Master Invi said my preparedness test was mastering Grand Magic. I haven't even mastered Firaza yet, I doubt I'll be ready any time soon. You're only taking your test because Ava is in wuv with you!"

"What? That isn't it! I busted my ass getting ready for that test. Unlike you Akira, who is more magically inclined, and you Sabishii, who has more physical strength, I'm walking the middle path. My training is rougher than yours. I didn't see you take down an Ancient Dragon your own," the kitsune said, glaring at his friends. He took a bite from his ice cream bar, cringing a bit from the cold.

"I was just messing with you man, I know you've had it rough lately. Not to mention you've been taking the preparedness test longer, right? You had to pass the physical combat trials, as well as the magical ones. Master Invi made mention of someone who was taking theirs, didn't think it was you."

"Yeah, six solid months of nothing but pure hell...I've learned quite a bit, about myself and the world around me. I can't wait for you two to start though, who knows? Maybe if I pass my Mark of Mastery, I'll be able to issue yours," the kitsune said cheekily.

"Why? So you can fail the two of us?"

"Sabishii he wouldn't do that."

"Hehehehehehehe...yes I would,"

"I stand corrected...dick." Akira mumbled, returning to his rapidly melting ice cream. The three ate in silence, glancing out into the distance.

"Have you noticed something? The masters seem to be acting...a little weird as of late." Sabishii said, causing the boys to look at her.

"Weird how?"

"It's hard to describe. Master Gula seems to be keeping to himself. He used to be more open with me, about personal things. I was beginning to think we blurred the lines between master and apprentice. But that was far from the truth. I saw him reading this strange page, and muttering things about a traitor," the girl said, licking the cream off her lips. She had already finished her bar, and was chewing on the stick.

"Now that you mention it, Master Invi has been spacing out a lot. I usually get one or two things out of her. But recently she's clammed up. We used to joke around too, since I made fun of how serious she was. But lately she's just been in her own head. Maybe it has to do with Gula?"

"Hell if I know...what about you Kazuki? Has Master Ava been acting weird?"

Kazuki remained silent, as he thought of his master. Ava was the youngest among the Foretellers, being sixteen years old. Kazuki had been very surprised when she had revealed that to him. He found her very cute, and lovable. She was cheerful and friendly, making her popular among the other keyblade wielders. However, she had been acting weird herself. She was more jumpy than usual, and very serious. Kazuki had jokingly asked her why she was acting like a woman with Menopause and she had cursed him out. She had apologized repeatedly, but he had still been very surprised.

"She yelled at me last week, in my defense I made a poor joke."

"You always make poor jokes." Akira deadpanned, shaking his head.

"I really hope it wasn't a period joke, you seem to love those a lot."

"It wasn't...well it was a menopause joke if that confirms your question. Regardless of that, she has been acting off. She's way jumpier, she's usually cheerful and happy. Now she's just quiet as a mouse. I'm not sure what goes on in those Foreteller meetings, but she seems way more stressed than normal," Kazuki said, glancing back at the Foreteller's Tower. He briefly wondered if his master was up in a meeting at the moment. Akira clapped his shoulder, a smirk on his face.

"Well, if Master Ava is stressed, I know exactly what will take care of it."

"A-huh...what are you gonna suggest, a gondola ride? We're not going to France again." he said. Akira cupped his hands around Kazuki's ear, whispering something to him. His jaw dropped, the remains of his ice cream hitting the ground.

"What? Are you serious?!"

"Mhmm...trust me, when Sabishii is stressed, that's how I take care of things." he said, wiggling his brows. Kazuki flushed, shaking his head.

"No I can't! Ava is my Master, above anything else. I treat her with the utmost respect, even if we're...you know."

"What are you two boys talking about? I bet you are having pervy thoughts...men are all the same,"

"Wait a minute...you've done this with Sabishii haven't you? Is that why she wears a skirt on Saturdays?" the kitsune asked rather loudly. Sabishii's eyes widened, causing her to jump to her feet.

"You son of a bitch!" she shouted, summoning her Divine Rose keyblade to her hand. She held it above her head, bringing it down on the kitsune, who rose his own hand. In bright flash, Divewing appeared in his own, in time to parry her attack.

"Too slow~"

"Guys really? Keyblades are meant to be used to fight the darkness, not each other." Akira said, not at all surprised with his friends. It was a common occurrence between them.

"Don't try to be the middleman here, asshole! Why'd you tell him that? Now he knows we do things!"

"It was a joke, stop confirming things unintentionally...sheesh!" Kazuki said, pushing Sabishii back. She lowered her blade, which shook slightly in her grasp. Akira was about to say something, but instead jumped to his feet, pushing his girlfriend out of the way.

"What the-"

He blocked the hit with his arm, hissing a bit in pain as he pushed the Soldier heartless back. He held his left hand out, summoning his own keyblade. It was a beautiful blade, consisting of a square shaped guard, which was lavender in color, the crossguard being decorated with a bright star. The shaft of the blade was hour glass shaped, with a golden spiral around it. The cage near the teeth was brilliant gold, with the teeth being shaped like a shooting star, glittering in various colors. The top was shaped like the sun, with various sharp looking points. It had a golden chain with a ten pointed shooting star as its token. Pale gold, blues and violets could be seen on the weapon.

It was a Shooting Starlight Keyblade, the final form of the Starlight given to newbie Keyblade wielders. Akira was one of 3 keyblade wielders who had managed to evolve his to its final stage.

Despite the pain in his arm from the strike, the boy surged forward, delivering a speedy strike at the Soldier. He followed it with two jabs before throwing a diagonal slash at it, tearing it apart and releasing its captive heart. As soon as he did, several more appeared around them. He backed up slightly, glancing over his shoulder to Sabishii and Kazuki who were both in their own stances, ready to fight.

"Alright guys, you know the drill. Let's kick ass and take names!" he said.

"Sure, provided you leave some for the rest of us," Kazuki added, a grin on his face.

"Look alive you two, they're coming in hard." Sabishii said, parrying a strike. She swung back hard, delivering her own counterstrike.

Akira dashed forward, holding his keyblade up high. He brought a Thundaga down on the nearby heartless, stunning them enough for a Strike Raid. He threw his blade twice, which was enough to end the Soldiers. However, a larger foe had appeared, a Zip Slasher. He caught his blade in hand, moving toward it as fast as he could.

"Judgment!" he shouted, delivering three solid swings on the Heartless. It crossed its bladed arms, parrying each hit. It rapidly separated them, sending Akira back, keyblade flying out of his hand. His eyes widened in surprise when the Heartless moved forward, aiming to pierce his heart.

A ball of ice sailed forward, freezing the Zip Slasher in place. Time seemed to move again, allowing Akira to flip out of the way, catching his keyblade in his hand. He spun it around rapidly, flames swirling at the end of it. He brought it forward, taking aim at the frozen heartless.

"Firaza!" he shouted. The spell exploded from the weapon, sailing forward with unparalleled speed. It burst upon contact, the skies darkening a bit as a plume of fire swirled around the creature.

"Holy shit!" Kazuki cried in surprise.

"Thanks for covering me man, I almost died to that thing!" Akira said, earning a confused look from the boy.

"That wasn't me." he said. Before he could respond, Akira turned his blade, using it to block a strike from the heartless.

"Damn, the darkness sure is sending their strongest today!" Sabishii cried. She parried an attack from her own opponent, a Chill Ripper. It was the same kind of Heartless as the Zip Slasher, rather it had blades of ice instead of blades of steel.

"You're telling me, I haven't fought one of these in awhile," Kazuki said, pushing against the Dual Durandal he was fighting off. He grit his teeth, angling his blade. He spun around, driving a lightning infused kick at the creature, making it stumble back.

"Remember your training! Our masters taught us how to fight things like this, don't let them over take you and don't be afraid to back off if you have too. Last thing we need is anyone losing their hearts," Akira said, backing away from the Zip Slasher.

He tightened his hold on his keyblade, running into the fray again. His foot glowed with light as he dashed forward, sliding across the ground. He swung his blade too and fro, jumping back and forth. The Zip Slasher wound itself up, about to use its spinning attack. Akira twisted his body, using a handspring to dodge the spinning attack. He landed in a roll, quickly jumping to his feet, just in time to block another strike.

" _This is insane! This one is faster than the one I fought in Wonderland!"_

"Heads up!" Sabishii cried out. She pushed the Chill Ripper back, aiming her keyblade at Akira's opponent. A medium sized ball of light burst from it, striking the heartless in the chest.

"Thanks! I owe ya!" he cried. Light spells were one of the strongest magics against the Heartless. Sabishii was so far the only one that could use Light/Lightra and the final stage Lightga. It always helped when they were in a pinch.

Akira moved forward, taking advantage of the Zip Slasher's stunned state, unleashing several strikes on it. He threw an upward swing, launching the creature into the air. He followed it with an aerial combo, strike after powerful strike, building the light in his weapon. He planted his foot on its body, using it as a springboard sorts. He spun around, aiming his keyblade at his opponent.

"Ragnarok!" he shouted. His keyblade jerked back, a ball of light bursting from it. It exploded into hundreds of little meteors, all spinning around and pelting the Slasher. Akira landed on the ground, returning to his original stance, gauging the creature.

"It's still gearing for more?" he mumbled, gritting his teeth. The Slasher zoomed forward, and Akira quickly angled his blade, in time to block both blades, sparks raining around him.

" _Remember your speed, its your greatest ally."_ Sabishii thought to herself, as she ducked down. The Chill Ripper was swinging too and fro, hoping to land an icy hit upon the wolfskin. She jumped back several paces, away from its range of attack.

She spun Divine Rose around her hand, quickly dashing forward. She broke the Chill Ripper's guard, making it stumble back. She hissed angrily as she jabbed at its chest. She spun on her heel, slamming the blunt edge of her keyblade at its sides, an audible crack filling the air. She jumped back, avoiding the Heartless' counter attack.

" _Okay...I'm not that good against ice based attacks. Thankfully, I can counter with my fire magic. I should be able too..."_

Her eyes widened as the creature stabbed its icy blades into the ground. Hundreds of small icicles shot out of the ground, making her scream in surprise. She jumped back, trying to avoid them, but ended up slipping on the ice. The Chill Ripper moved forth, pulling its arm back, about slash the girl across the chest.

 ** _Clang_**

Sabishii expected pain to spread across her body, but felt absolutely fine. Her eyes opened, a gasp escaping her lips. The Chill Ripper's path had been stopped by another keyblade wielder, a Sleeping Lion keyblade in their grasp.

The young man seemed to be a bit older than Sabishii, but not by much. He had lightly tanned skin and straight blond hair. He wore a regular black tee shirt, with a matching pair of blue jeans and black combat boots. He pushed the Ripper back, launching a Fira at it. He turned to Sabishii, holding his hand out to her.

"Are you alright?"

"Huh? Yeah I am...t-thanks." she said softly, taking his outstretched hand. He nodded, handing her Divine Rose back.

"These things are dangerous, its best we take care of this one as a team. Heartless have appeared all around town, so I'm afraid I'm your only backup."

"It's alright, my name is Sabishii...thanks for the save,"

"Any time, saving pretty girls is part of my agenda. You can call me Adam." the boy said with a smile. He moved forward, throwing a hard swing at the Chill Ripper, knocking it back.

"Light, give me power!" Sabishii cried, holding her blade level with her shoulder. She let out a battle cry, racing toward the Ripper. She threw five speedy jabs at its chest, ending her combo with an upward slash.

"Phoenix Strike!" Adam cried, jumping into the air. His Sleeping Lion burst into blackish purple flames, throwing a powerful downward slash at the heartless. It let out a cry of pain as it slammed into the ground, the bricks cracking from its weight. The boy landed on the ground next to Sabishii, both holding their keyblades forward.

"Fira!"

The twin balls of fire swirled around each other, melding into a single orb that burst upon contact. The Chill Ripper let out another anguished scream, bursting into dark wisps, a crystalline heart rising from its remains. Before they could claim victory, several Soldiers appeared around them.

"Oh come on!" the ravenette wolfskin cried angrily.

"These are the smallfry, come on we can deal with them!"

"Goddamn it!" Kazuki cried, as he did his best to parry each strike. The Dual Durandal was starting to wear him out. Unlike the Slasher and the Ripper, this heartless' armor was thicker and stronger. Its blades were much more durable, thus making each strike hit harder.

While Kazuki was confident in his abilities, he knew he wouldn't last much longer against it. He ducked again, avoiding a cross slash, only to take a firm kick to the chest. He hissed in pain clutching his chest, backing away as the Durandal aimed another spinning slash.

"Fuck." he mumbled.

" _Believe in your abilities Kazuki! I know you have what it takes to win, you always do!"_

"Master..." he said softly. The Durandal sprung forward, jumping into a spin slash. Kazuki angled his keyblade to take the hit, only for it to fly out of his hand. It clattered to the ground, several paces away from him. He tried to grab it, but the heartless stood before him. It let out a chuckle of sorts, striking its blades.

"Okay, what do I do now?" he cried out. Akira deflected another hit from the Zip Slasher, glancing at the boy.

"Kazuki! Hang on, I'm coming!" he cried, releasing the boy had lost his weapon. The Zip Slasher jumped before him, causing him to stop.

"Out of my way!" he shouted, aiming a Thundaga at it. It absorbed the spell through its blades, breaking the spell apart.

" _Dammit...this is not how it ends! I haven't told her that I love her yet,"_ the boy thought, gritting his teeth angrily. The Dual Durandal moved forward, one of its blades aiming for his chest. A blinding light blocked his vision, making him hiss.

The Heartless let out a piercing screech, in apparent pain. His vision cleared slightly, seeing the sizzling smoke coming from the ground before him. A fire spell?

"Kazuki, take it quick!" a familiar voice cried out. He turned his head towards it, in time to see its owner throw something at him.

He held his hand out, catching the weapon with ease. He spun it around, throwing a downward swing at the Durandal. He smirked as he moved forward, sliding across the ground as he grabbed Divewing off the floor, holding it tightly in his right hand. He looked at the weapon in his left, Vulpes, the keyblade of his master.

" _She's always saving my ass isn't she?"_

"Alright buddy, time to end your life in the name of the Vulpes Union!" he cried out.

If his enemy could attack with two blades then why couldn't he? He threw a slash with Divewing, breaking its guard. He followed with a horizontal slash, aiming a jab with Vulpes. He crossed his blades in time to guard against the Durandal's counter attack. Pushing back against its force, he aimed Divewing forward shooting the heartless with a fireball.

"This is it!" he mumbled, bending his knees slightly.

He sprung toward, quickly breaking its guard. He followed with a double horizontal slash. He crossed his blades, unleashing a Windstrike on the Durandal. He continued his combo, throwing slash after slash upon its armor. Kazuki growled as he slammed his leg into the creature, throwing it back to the ground. He landed in a roll, running straight for it, rapidly crossing his arms. Sparks enveloped both blades, growing in strength the closer he got to the creature.

"Sparkstrike!" he shouted, finally making contact with the Durandal. He growled as he uncrossed his blades, channeling the lightning magic through its body. The spell exploded, sending the heartless flying back, breaking part of the fountain clean off. Kazuki panted for breath, holding his blades akimbo, awaiting another strike. The battle between them had ended, then moment he saw the captive heart sailing into the air.

Akira let out a growl, pushing the Zip Slasher back. He panted a bit, feeling the sweat pouring from his forehead. This had been the toughest Zip Slasher he had ever fought. His magic was beginning to run out, and he didn't have any Ethers on him. More heartless seemed to be surrounding them by the minute. He didn't even know how many of them had appeared in Daybreak Town. This was the first time an invasion like this had happened.

"Fucking shit," he mumbled, taking out some of the nearby soldiers. The Zip Slasher however didn't move, its body was tinged black from the various Firaga and Thundaga spells it had taken. It too was tired, but it seemed as if something else had attracted its attention. It moved toward the stairs quickly running up them.

"Hey! Come back here you asshat!" Akira cried, sprinting after the creature.

"Akira!" Kazuki cried, following after his friend. As soon as he ran up the stairs, a magical barrier rose up. One of Daybreak Town's many defenses, to keep the heartless concentrated in one place.

"Damn!" the kitsune hissed angrily.

"Kazuki!"

The boy stopped, turning to face his master who had finally caught up to him. She was a bit tired, but still rearing to go. He held his hand out, turning Vulpes around so she could take it.

"Thanks for the save Master, but Akira ran off before the walls came up. A little late on the upkeep by the way," he said almost jokingly. Ava pouted her lips, raising her blade up.

"It wasn't my fault. We got trapped just outside the tower. The others are dealing with their own hordes around town. It seems the heartless attacked today because everyone is out on an extermination mission. Its why most of the key wielders are gone." she replied, destroying a nearby shadow. Kazuki followed up with a Thundara spell, eliminating some of the nearby enemies.

"Little bastards, I thought they followed their instincts and didn't plan shit,"

"Some of the lesser heartless use instinct. The stronger ones though...those are the most dangerous. Let's hurry, if we can clear the plaza, we'll be cleared to move on." Ava replied, standing back to back with her apprentice.

"Erm...hey sweetie, this may be a bad time but, you wanna go on a date tonight?"

"Huh? You're asking me that now? Kazuki!"

"You know what they say, love is at its strongest in the heat of battle!"

"Literally no one says that! Gah, let's just focus on this okay?" Ava cried in embarrassment. The kitsune chuckled, a smile appearing on his face.

 ** _xxx_**

Akira raced through the streets of Daybreak Town, hoping to find the Zip Slasher. He had been slowed down by a few Hook bats and Rapid Thrusters, but they were quickly dealt with. Now he had made it to another one of Daybreak's popular outings, the Outlook. It was an area which was built upon a hill, and overlooked both Daybreak Town and the rest of the surrounding area. It was a popular date spot, one he had visited with Sabishii many times.

The outlook had two sections, the large landing, which was contained a fountain, and various benches. There were bright oil lamps and small flower boxes, along with the main attraction, a beautiful fountain, dedicated to Master Ira, leader of the Foretellers and the leader of Unicornis. There was a set of stone stairs, leading up to the outlook itself. The fountain landing was where he found the Zip Slasher, and it wasn't alone.

There was girl, fighting it on her own. She looked worn, a few cuts on her arms. She was blocking each strike with grace, throwing speedy ones of her own, but never staying for too long.

Her fiery orange hair flayed wildly as she fought, the white dress she wore was torn in places, revealing areas of milky white skin. He noticed various cuts on her legs, her long white boots being ripped and torn in places. A few droplets of blood were running down them, from a particularly nasty cut on her thigh. What impressed him even more was the keyblade in her hand, a Shooting Star, just like his own. Her cry of pain pulled him out of his own thoughts.

The girl had been struck by the Zip Slasher, he keyblade being sent out of her hand. It landed several feet away from her, stabbed into the ground. She was panting, her eyes widened with fear she tried to reach for her blade. Akira sprung forward, summoning his own as he moved forward. He brought it down, taking aim at the Slasher.

"Blizzaga!" he shouted, freezing the creature in place.

He took a hold of the girl's discarded keyblade, bringing it down on the Zip Slasher. He followed it with a hard hit from his own, following with a second and a third hit. The Slasher rose his arm up, parrying his attack, aiming a strike to his heart, which Akira was quick to guard against. They pushed against each other, ending in a stalemate.

Akira looked around for a moment, a smirk working its way onto his face. He angled the keyblades, allowing the Slasher to dash past him. He aimed both keyblades up, the air begun humming as he channeled his magic through the weapons. Blue crackles of lightning gathered at the ends of each keyblade, sparks zooming between them. The Zip Slasher moved forward, causing the boy to strike.

"Thundaza!" he shouted, his voice being drowned by a deafening bang. The shockwave was enough to send the boy flying back, the air was buzzing with electrical energy. Akira could feel his hair standing on end from the high gathering of magic. He glanced up, seeing the Zip Slasher had been entirely paralyzed by the spell. He rapidly stood up, grabbing the keyblades, twisting his body as he threw both of them in a double Strike Raid. He continued his attack, the light gathering between the blades with each strike. He took a deep breath, preparing to end the battle once and for all.

"Final Judgment!" he shouted. With each swing of his weapons, more light burst forth, searing the Zip Slasher. It let out a scream, trying and failing to guard against its attacks. Akira swung hard, shattering its iron blades, pieces of metal flying in all direction. He spun his keyblade around, ending the fight with a Zantetsuken, the funneling light running the creature through.

"Hah...take that," he spat, watching the Slasher fading out of existence, its captive heart disappearing moments later.

"Wow, that was so cool!"

Akira stiffened at the voice and rapidly turned around, expecting another heartless. He was only met with the girl from before, who was kneeling on the scorched ground. He frowned, rapidly closing the distance between them.

"Are you alright?" he asked, voice laced with concern. She gave him a shy nod, breaking eye contact.

"Um...I didn't know you could use two." she said softly, glancing at his hands. He glanced down, noticing he was still holding her keyblade. He cleared his throat, holding it out to her.

"I uh...didn't know I could." he replied. She carefully took her blade back, checking it over for damage. While she did, Akira reached into his pocket for a Hi-Potion.

"Here, this should take care of your wounds. I would use Curaga but I'm kind of out of magic power." the boy said, a sheepish look on his face. She reached for his hand, taking the potion from it.

"Thank you."

Akira waited until she started drinking to look away. The plaza was entirely empty. It was then that he noticed the magical barrier was still up, meaning the town still wasn't cleared of heartless. He glanced back toward the Foreteller's Tower, which was a lot farther than it had been earlier.

"My friends are gonna kill me. I left them behind to deal with that stupid Slasher," he said, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"But if you hadn't, I likely would have been killed. So thank you for coming after it, you saved my life," the redhead said, giving Akira the biggest smile she could muster. The boy flushed in embarrassment, looking away.

"Ah...it was nothing...I'm just a regular ol' keyblade wielder. Swing swing swinging away at the darkness. Hehe...erm...here, let me help you up." Akira said, holding out his hand. She took it, being pulled back onto her feet. She glanced at her outfit, frowning when she saw all of tears.

"This was my new dress...it took my brother forever to earn enough money for it," she said sadly.

"Well...at least you're alive right? You can always get another one. By the way, my name is Akira. It's nice to meet you miss."

"Oh...hello Akira, I'm Strelitzia. It's good to meet you, your from the Anguis union right?"

"That's right...and you're from Unicornis right? My friend Kazuki mentioned your name once," Akira replied.

"You know Kazuki? Master Ava's personal apprentice?"

"Mhmm...we're best friends. In fact, I happen to be Master Invi's apprentice, and our friend Sabishii is Master Gula's apprentice." he said.

"I...wow, I'm sorry...I shouldn't bother you." she said, quickly turning away from him.

"Huh...why? I haven't done anything wrong have I?"

"You're Master Invi's apprentice! I'm just a normal girl, I don't have the right to talk to you!" she exclaimed boisterously, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Strelitzia, I'm a normal person too. Just because I'm Invi's apprentice doesn't mean we can't talk. Just forget about it okay? Right now we're just two keyblade wielders. Let's just focus on beating all the heartless." he said, earning an nod the girl.

 ** _xxx_**

"AAAAHHH FUCK!"

"Any reason why you had to shout?" Sabishii cried, glaring at the kitsune sitting beside her.

"Yeah...I wanted a day off and ending up fucking working. I'm pissed as hell!" the boy replied angrily. Akira chuckled, brushing some hair out of his eyes.

"I know the feeling man...I didn't think we'd end up fighting heartless. But damn those things were tough. That Zip Slasher was unlike anything I've ever fought. And I took Phil's challenge at the Olympus Colosseum!" he said, a tired look on his face.

"You're telling me dude, I had just come back from the Enchanted Dominion on an extermination mission. First thing I see is this big ass Piranha Plant heartless straight out of a video game. Thankfully I made it on time to save Sabishii here," Adam said, earning a blush from the ravenette. Akira glared at the boy, tightening his grip on Sabishii's hand.

"You weren't the only one Adam, if I recall correctly, Akira saved his own damsel," Kazuki said, glancing at Strelitzia who had yet to say anything. She was hugging her Chirithy tightly, hair covering her eyes.

"So, what's up with the girl? She hasn't said a word, she didn't take a hit to the head did she?"

"No Sabishii, she didn't. She's uh...in her own world I think,"

"She's fine, Strey is just...really shy." Kazuki replied, this seemed to cause the girl to flush, as her ears were glowing a bit red.

"So, you two know each other?" Adam asked curiously, earning a shrug from Kazuki.

"We're acquainted." the kitsune replied.

"Well everyone, we've given the all clear! Daybreak Town is once again free of Heartless!" the voice of Ava said, causing the keyblade wielders to let out a sigh of relief.

"Ugh...finally. Being on standby sucks...now that we're free, you wanna go on that date?" Akira asked, causing Sabishii to frown.

"I'm tired, I know you were looking forward to it but I just wanna take a shower and go to sleep." she said, standing up. The boy frowned, but shrugged it off.

"Mmk, we can go out another time. Nice work sweetie, you did great against the Ripper. Sorry I couldn't help you,"

"It's fine, you did save someone's life, so you are forgiven. Let's meet up after work tomorrow. It was nice meeting you Strelitzia, you too Adam. I'll see you all later," the raven haired wolfskin said, hastily departing.

"Uh...is she okay?" Kazuki asked, ears twitching slightly.

"Hell if I know, she's always like this after a long grueling workout. I can't blame her. Ugh...it's too early to go home." Akira mumbled.

"I should go, I need to report my mission findings with Master Ira. Have a goodnight everyone, thanks for bailing me out earlier Master Ava."

"Of course, I do hope you think about my offer,"

"I will, be seeing you." the boy said heading in the opposite direction. Akira didn't say anything, glancing at the horizon. He glanced at Ava, who had remained standing, looking rather out of place.

"So, you offered him a ticket into your secret society, I'm so insulted."

"Huh?"

"I'm messing with you Master."

"Ha, the look on your face was precious!" Kazuki said, pointing at the annoyed looking girl.

"How can you tell? She's wearing a mask." Strelitzia said, causing the two boys to look at her. She rapidly looked away, not saying anything.

"A-anyway, I am sorry Akira. I can't explain things to you just yet, especially because you are Invi's apprentice. But you'll know soon enough. Regardless, I felt the need to get us all a little something. Sadly, Sabishii and Adam left before I could hand theirs out." the young woman said, pulling out four ice cream bars.

"Ice cream?"

"Sea Salt ice cream. I blame Kazuki, he got me addicted to it." Ava said, handing Strelitzia her's first. She looked at it oddly, taking a small bite from it. She licked her lips slightly, going in for a second bite.

"Guess she likes it." Akira said, watching the redhead intently.

"Of course! Who doesn't love Sea Salt ice cream?" the kitsune said, having already eaten half of his. Ava shook her head, as she sat down beside the boy, who took a hold of her hand.

"Um...Master, I've been giving it a lot of thought. Your offer I mean...I didn't think I was strong enough. I wasn't...I'm still not. If it hadn't been for Akira, I would have died today. You should have seen him, he came in and stopped that Slasher in its tracks! He even fought with my keyblade!"

"It was nothing Strelitzia. I couldn't let a pretty girl die, now could I?" he said, giving her a smile.

"Down boy, you're a taken man." Kazuki said, earning a hard punch to the arm from his friend. He bit his tongue, not wanting to scream in pain.

"Have you arrived at your decision?" Ava asked, a hint of seriousness in her voice. Strelitzia nodded, turning to fully face her.

"I did...please Master Ava, allow me to be your apprentice. I wish to get stronger, so that I may one day defend my friends. Even though I don't have any, I...I wish to have the power to save those in need!" she cried, clasping her hands together, a pleading look on her face.

"Whoa what? You offered her apprenticeship? Shouldn't it be Ira who asks her? I thought what we had was special Ava!"

"Oh hush up...you passed your preparedness test, and are about ready to take your Mark of Mastery. If you pass you will no longer be my apprentice. I wish to teach the way of the keyblade to as many people as I can. That way, we'll be well prepared." Ava replied, taking a small bite from her ice cream bar.

"Prepared for what?" Akira asked, curiosity laced in his voice.

"It doesn't matter, I'm glad you've accepted my offer. For now, continue following Master Ira's teachings. Learn everything you can, I shall teach you things you haven't covered yet."

"T-thank you." Strelitzia said, giving Ava a smile. She turned away, softly munching on her ice cream. Akira finished his, his eyes firmly trained on the horizon. They all remained silent, just watching the setting sun.

"You know...you're wrong."

"Hmm...what was that?" Strelitzia asked, glancing at Akira. He pulled the ice cream stick out of his mouth, turning to face her.

"You said you didn't have any friends. I know we just met, but I consider you a friend. No matter what, even if we never speak again, you'll still be my friend."

"Do you...do you really mean that?"

"Mhmm...I do."

"Heed what he says Strey, he's completely right. I remember my early days in Daybreak. No one liked me because I was a kitsune, I was made fun of for my ears and tail. But Akira strode right up to me and told the boy bullying me to fuck off. Said he'd shove Starlight so far up his ass he'd become the next Shooting Star keyblade. I knew from then on we would be the best of friends." Kazuki said, earning a laugh from Akira.

"Hey, Bilbo Dickbreath was asking for it...wonder what happened to him, he just disappeared one day."

"Sometimes, people fall to the darkness of their hearts...they become Darklings. I believe that's what happened to that boy...it's a shame really." Ava said, frowning slightly. Kazuki wrapped his arm around her, holding her tightly.

"Sorry to hear that Ava, he was part of Vulpes wasn't he?"

"Yes...our Unions have lost members before, but I treat everyone like a friend. I've lost 100 members since we were first formed. I always hold them close to my heart, hoping they return. I know it's a fleeting dream." she said sadly.

"Hey, you aren't going to lose anymore people okay? I won't let that happen. Once I become a Keyblade Master, I'll take on my own apprentice. Then they'll take their own, so on and so forth. We'll have loads of friends! You'll see." the kitsune said reassuringly. Ava smiled, placing a kiss on his cheek. Strelitzia gasped, dropping the remainder of her ice cream.

"You two...what?"

"Yep, those two are going steady. Won't be long until both of them are screwing around. If we're lucky we'll have little foxes running round by next year." Akira said jokingly. Kazuki grabbed a hold of his friend's hood, pulling him hard into the fountain. A loud splash filled the air, as the flailing boy tried not to drown.

"Son of a bitch!"

"That's what you get for talking shit, asshole," Kazuki growled, bearing his fangs.

"I'm gonna fuckin kick your ass!"

"Go for it then shit for brains! You ain't shit!"

Both boys summoned their keyblades, preparing for a spar. Ava sighed, glancing at Strelitzia who was still shocked at what was happening.

"Would you like to talk more about your apprenticeship? It would be better than seeing these two idiots kill each other."

"But...but isn't Kazuki your..."

"He'll be fine...come on, maybe we can find some material to patch your dress." Ava said, holding her hand out to the girl. Strelitzia warily took it, a smile on her face. Her Chirithy climbed up to her shoulder, hanging on tightly.

 ** _xxx_**

"Akira, yoohoo...earth to Akira, can you hear me?"

The boy glanced away from the city below him, turning to face Uni, who had been trying to get his attention. He turned around to fully face her, leaning back against the railing. He noticed Noire was standing beside her, a worried look on her face.

"Something the matter?" he asked.

"Not with Lastation, but something is definitely wrong with you. We've been trying to get your attention for the last ten minutes. Neptune needs a bit of help with shares. I figured since I'm so generous, that we could go and help her," the raven haired goddess said, a smug smile on her face.

"I see...well, we can leave soon if you want."

"Okay...something is seriously wrong. It's been three days since you talked to Anonydeath, is what he said still affecting you?" Uni asked, looking annoyed.

"No...that isn't it...I just had a weird day dream. It felt almost like a memory. Funny thing is, I don't remember doing anything like what happened at all...but it felt way to real for it not to have happened." Akira said, placing a hand over his beating heart. The CPU's shared a look, both being confused.

"Well, what did you see?"

"My best friends...Sabishii and Kazuki. We were fighting heartless, there was another girl too...Strelitzia, and Master Ava. I was...preparing for something...some sort of Preparedness Test. Kazuki was apparently taking his Mark of Mastery exam." he said.

"Mark of Mastery? Preparedness test? What are you talking about?" Uni asked, clearly confused.

"I believe this is all keyblade related. If I remember correctly, the Mark of Mastery is an exam keyblade wielders undergo, in order to become Keyblade Masters. At least that's what Histoire said." Noire replied.

"I just...I don't understand...Sabishii and I broke up months ago...but in that memory, it seemed as if we were still together. It was so vivid, so real! I don't know what to believe anymore."

"Hmm...well if it felt real, then that means it happened right? Your head might not remember, but your heart does. Maybe its a memory from your heart." the CPU Candidate said, earning a laugh from the boy.

"Guess so...when did you become so smart Uni?"

"Pfft...what are you talking about? I've always been smart!" she boasted, a proud look on her face.

"So...what else did you see? Was I in your memory?" Noire asked, a smug look on her face.

"No...a much cuter girl was though, and she had twin tails too. All dressed in white and bright teal eyes. You know...now that I think about it, she kind of looks like you."

"I'm sorry what?"

"Forget it...there was one more thing. I was wielding a different keyblade...the Shooting Starlight." he said. A moment later, he clutched his chest, feeling a sharp sting in his heart.

"Akira! Are you okay?" Noire cried, taking a hold of his shoulder. He grit his teeth as the pain slowly melted away. He sighed, straightening up.

"I'm fine...but I think I know what that was." he replied. He held his left hand up, summoning forth his keyblade. Just as he thought, it was the same one from his memory. The two CPU's gasped, backing away from the boy. He looked at the hilt where the name Starlight was still written.

"Shooting Starlight...my keyblade's true form."

"It's so pretty...I'm so jealous! I want a keyblade now!"

"Come on Uni, you don't even fight with a sword, I think you look better with a gun anyway." Noire said, earning a growl from her sister.

"You only say that because you want a keyblade if your own!"

"Pfft...as if, keyblades are fickle, why would I want to waste my time with it? My rapier is fine, thank you very much. Anyway we don't have much time, are we gonna go to Planeptune or aren't we?" the goddess cried, causing Akira to frown.

"Don't get all pissy Noire...sheesh, you really need to get laid. It would help with your mood swings during the day."

"WHAT?!"

"You've done it now Akira, you better run, and fast." Uni warned, noticing the steam coming from her older sister's ears. The boy wasted no time in running, resting his keyblade on his shoulder.

"Get back here you asshat! I'm gonna kill you!" Noire shouted, simultaneously transforming into Black Heart. She shot into the basilicom after her boyfriend, earning a sigh from Uni.

"Can this day get any worse?"

 ** _A/N:_ Well everyone, that's the end of this chapter. You might all be wicked confused, and that's because this chapter serves to set up the arc that follows the next one. That's right, once I get around to writing the end of the Hyperdimension Neptunia arc, we'll move onto Akira's origins. I felt the need to at least start things now, by giving you all a window into the past. You'll all get to see what life was life for him as well as some other new stuff.**

 **If you haven't noticed yet, I did start another story for the "Hearts" series, Fire Emblem Hearts, which centers around Kazuki, Akira's best friend, as well as Sabishii, who happens to be Akira's ex girlfriend. You all know her as Shiina. She wll make an appearance in Fire Emblem Hearts soon. I dunno when I'll pick this story back up, but it will be sooner rather than later, I hope.**

 **Finally, the keyblades that are featured in this chapter are familiar ones. Akira's Shooting Starlight Keyblade is the final form of Starlight, the starting keyblade in Kingdom Hearts Unchained. I know, it might be a little too earlier for him to have this strong ass keyblade, but eh...he unlocked a memory of it and it evolved. Whatever.**

 **Sabishii's keyblade is one called Divine Rose, hers also being in its final form. I thought a beautiful girl deserved a beautiful keyblade. Trust me, you all think snhe's a bitch for cheating on Akira in the past, but you'll know the truth soon enough.**

 **Kazuki's keyblade happens to be one called Divewing. It is a keyblade from Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance, one that took may ages to get. It was a cool blade, figured I could give it to him. If you want more of Kazuki, do check out Fire Emblem Hearts and let me know what you think! It isn't necessary to enjoy this story but eh...it expands the universe I guess.**

 **Anyway, that's it for now. I hope you liked this brief glance into the past. I'm super stoked to be using Kingdom Hearts Unchained stuff in this story. It's such a good game, and I'm sad that I didn't get to play it too much. I'm a proud member of Vulpes, and I'm getting the hang of it haha. I used to have the game a long time ago on my old phone but I had to delete it, I only recently came back to it, forgot how long and annoying the tutorials are haha. Anyway, I'll see you all later!**


End file.
